Before the Crisis
by Kibasgirltsumi
Summary: Zack Fair wasn't the only one with a special bond to his mentor. Hail Darvey was trained by Genesis Rhapsodos, and when he goes missing, Hail is determined to find out why. But she unknowingly becomes part of a bigger picture- one that could be deadly.
1. Second Class

I sighed and put my hands on my hips, staring down the entrance door into the ShinRa building from its rooftop. The chopper behind me was still shutting down, so the blades buffeted me with wind. Finally, as I was the only one left on the dark rooftop, I hung my head low and reentered ShinRa headquarters.

The elevator doors opened, and the nearby SOLDIERs started clapping.

"Hey, Hail! Nice job!"

"Yeah, who would've thought that a 3rd Class could do that!"

I ignored their praise, and hurried past them. They didn't know anything about what had happened in my mission. They should have at least known that people died though. Why were they still clapping for me?

"Hail!" I lifted my head at the sound of my name being called from across the floor. I only knew one person who was _that_ loud. A tall, black haired teenager hurried over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, how'd it go?" I shook my head.

"Bad. I mean, the mission was taken care of, and all the citizens were safe, but…we lost a bunch of Infantrymen in an accident." I looked up, into the other SOLDIERs radiant blue eyes. "It was my fault, Zack." He instantly shook his head.

"You did what you could. Everyone knows the risks going into a mission. So don't start talking like that." He slowly bent his head down to see my face, as if to make sure that I wasn't crying. He knew that I'd been such a crybaby as a kid, but since SOLDIER, I hadn't been that weak. That's how I made it into SOLDIER. I was emotionally stable. Mentally strong. I sighed and wiped my hands over my dry eyes.

"And guess what? Lazard wants to talk." I informed him.

"I think he's raising you to 2nd Class now. Even if you aren't proud, your job at the reactor saved a lot of civilians, and ShinRa's ass." Zack tried a smile. "These purple uniforms are pretty sexy, you know?" I smiled at that. Zack never said 'sexy'. I nodded, feeling just a little better.

"I still screwed up." He sighed, and shook his head.

"Don't start brooding. Go see Lazard."

I took the elevator a few more floors up, and the doors revealed a relatively empty room. A blonde man sat in the large chair lather desk chair, and beside him stood a familiar 1st Class SOLDIER. The SOLDIER wore an outfit of red leather over his standard uniform, and flashed me a serious stare as I approached the desk. I was curious as to what the look meant, but I didn't have time to think about it before the Director stood up behind the desk.

"Hail Darvey, 3rd Class SOLDIER?" I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"And you were…" He glanced at the folder on his desk. I noticed my picture clipped to the pages. "in charge of the mission, 'Nebilheim reactor siege'?"

"Yes sir." It was such a fancy name for a mission. Basically, a horde of monsters broke into the reactor, and the team I was with just happened to be nearest. As the most veteran SOLDIER in the bunch, which wasn't very promising since I was still only in 3rd Class, I'd been put in charge of the mission to eliminate all the monsters that snuck in. Though we'd been "successful" by completing our goal, I still felt like a failure.

Lazard nodded.

"After you entered the reactor, how did the mission go?" I swallowed quickly to wet my throat.

"My team and I were able to take the reactor in a grid-formation and eliminate the monsters efficiently. Though, one of the walkways above a mako pool broke due to damage inflicted by the chimera. Numerous Infantrymen fell." Lazard nodded.

"Would you say that the mission went well?" Damn. I'd been expecting this question, but I hadn't been able to think up a decent response. The goal was completed, but I felt unsuccessful because of all the people that died under my lead. It wasn't my fault since I had warned them of weak walkways, but…

"Yes. The goal was accomplished with minimal casualties and within the hour of being informed. Our priority, the civilians, were protected." Why did I settle with that response? Lazard looked at me for a moment longer, then nodded.

"Well said. Now, you obviously were called here for more than just a pep-talk. Hail Darvey, I'm pleased to announce that from this day until further advancement, you are SOLDIER 2nd Class." I nodded.

"Thank you very much sir." I saluted him and left soon after. The SOLDIER in red followed close behind.

"You don't believe that you did well, do you Hail?" I instantly shook my head.

"Minimal casualties or not, those were good men who died under my watch. It's a bad taste." I faced the SOLDIER. His outfit was adorned with eye-catching trinkets, and his chestnut hair was styled with careful, feathery sweeps. Genesis Rhapsodos, best-dressed first class SOLDIER, and my personal mentor. He sighed, and pulled an antique playbook to his eyes.

"The wind sweeps across the water's surface-" Genesis quoted.

"-quietly…but surly." I finished, pausing for dramatic effect. "Because of you, I've memorized every line in that incomplete play." He cocked his wrist and closed the notebook. I loved that sound- pages hitting each other. It didn't mean an end to random LOVELESS quotes though.

"You're the wind." He added. I let him pass me, his coat trailing him with even flaps. "Meet in the training room later. I'll get Angeal to bring Zack along as well." Now that cheered me up!

More training meant that I would get better. If I were stronger, than surly I would be able to care for my team more efficiently. Then again, it was Zack, so he would probably beat me up for a while before I could figure out how to counter it. "And change into your 2nd uniform already!" He called back. "Violet is a much more flattering color on you than that hideous blue." Was I to yell, or thank him?

* * *

Personally, I preferred the blue. Purple was supposed to be a feminine color, but thanks to all the men wearing it around, it looked almost masculine! I turned around twice in front of the mirror and put my hands on my back and leaned. There weren't many women in SOLDIER. I was one of the few that made it past 3rd Class, and I was the only one I knew who aspired for more. I was going to become 1st Class. Then, I would-!

"Hail?" The doors opened and Zack stuck his head inside. This instantly broke me out of my inspiring monologue.

"Hey- can't you knock? I could have still been changing!" He gasped and his face deepened to red.

"Oh- s-sorry!" Another disadvantage of being a girl in SOLDIER. The guys didn't really care if they saw each other naked, so knocking wasn't mandatory. "Well," He scratched his head and took a step inside. "Anyways, let's get going to the training room! It's time for your 2nd Class initiation!" Oh joy!

Usually, we just pulled out our swords and sparred, but today was a special occasion. We each put on a pair of hologram visors and went to opposite sides of the large training room. Angeal, SOLDIER first-class and Zack's mentor, watched from the thick windows. Zack flashed him a thumbs up, and Angeal put his hand to his face. At least he showed up to see Zack. Genesis never bothered with these little events, even if he'd put them together. The arena suddenly lit up, and the visors flashed signals before our eyes. I pulled my sword from the holster on my back and readied for a fight. I saw Zack grin and ready his blade as well, then the holograms blocked us from each other's views.

A few minutes later, we had found each other in the maze of holograms. I saw him first, but he was still able to dodge my surprise attack. I'd learned a long time ago that you didn't have to be too careful when practicing. Sure, the swords were real, but there was no killing intent. Since that was lacked in these training sessions, and two 1st Classes were monitoring us, there wasn't a chance for either of us to die. But that didn't mean we had much discression. We got competitive, and he didn't care much for the experience difference between us. I could hold my own, and that's all that mattered.

He threw his sword onto mine, and I was forced to use my palm to support the flat of the blade. I took a step back and redirected the attack to the side and drew my sword to his arm. He rolled, and came up with a swift attack from behind. I spun and caught the sword with a low block. We both were scathed and bruised by now, me more so, but the fact that he had a shallow cut across his nose cheered me up. That could have been his head.

"Got'cha!" My sword suddenly flew out of my hand, split down the middle all the way to the grip. The halves of my sword clattered to the ground. I didn't want to admit defeat- not yet! Not unless there was a sword on my throat, actually drawing blood. Even then I might consider something to get away, which would most likely contribute to my early-death. Zack's sword wasn't even pointed at me, and he knew he'd made that mistake. His eyes flashed to the blades.

"No you don't!" I rolled backwards and tossed the blades back into my hand, one in each fist. I looked silly enough then, but I had no idea that I would actually do better this way. He thought he got me, so he ran in with the intent to finish the fight. I sidestepped as usual, but this time I was able to trap his sword between the halves of mine. I was just as surprised, so he was able to pull away before I could follow up with any combinations. I gripped them and smiled. This time, I started the match. I dove in and parried his jabs with one blade and came over the sword to slice down. With one half of the blade, I could block and open him up to my attacks, and attack with the other. It was working out to my advantage until the thinner metal shattered. I was left with two stubs of a blade, and the grips. I sighed and tossed them to the ground.

"Hey, that was pretty good." Zack complimented as the virtual arena fell apart in cubes. I pouted by crossing my arms.

"Whatever."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Hail. I'm just…amazing." I punched him in the arm as he passed.

"Your nose looks nice that way!" He put his hand across his face and frowned. Angeal clapped Zack on the back, then nodded towards me.

"Nice improvising there, Hail. Defiantly earned that purple." I returned the smile eagerly. "And you let your guard down!" He scolded Zack, and the young SOLDIER shrunk away like a puppy. While Zack was distracted, a red-leather clad SOLDIER made his way down the hall.

"Already over?" He inquired, his voice smooth as always.

"I bet you planned it that way so you wouldn't have to watch me loose."

"Possibly." He looked me over and shrugged. "Or, I didn't want to see you get all cocky and fail. Don't think you're all impressive now. You're still just 2nd Class. So don't go out and get drunk celebrating again." I clamped my mouth shut at this remark. He put a hand on his hip and flicked my side. "And not even any curve. When will you start looking like a woman anyways?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I exclaimed, and he pulled his hand away when I tried to slap it. I crossed my arms and started back to the hallways. "Besides, you're feminine enough or the both of us." Angeal uttered a surprised laugh, overhearing the last bit of conversation.

"Hail Darvey, I like you more every day."


	2. Vanilla Wine

Zack and I walked down the hall, looking outside the hall-length windows as the sun dropped below the Midgar Plates.

The Floating City- Midgar.

Though, it didn't actually float. It was held off the ground by numerous support beams. Why hadn't they just built it on the ground, I wondered. It wasn't like the soil was poisonous or anything. Or, that could be it. ShinRa was drawing all the mako up from the planet, and converting it to power. Maybe the ground _was_ infected by now.

As the sun started to disappear, it always cast the strangest shadow over the plates. The sunlight could still surface through the fissures in the plates, showing the sunlight from the bottom. It would be pitch dark, but the plates would still glow for another half hour. And, below those plates sat Midgar Slums. A grid of poor cities with polluted air and little sunlight. Why would they remain down there? Well, I wasn't from Midgar originally, so I didn't understand the social classes as well as the locals did. But I guessed that they had no choice. No one would trap themselves in that suffocating air if they didn't have to.

"I've got it!" Zack snapped his fingers and stepped in front of me, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Let's go out tonight- Goblin's bar! I'll grab Kunsel and he can go with us." I paused at that, and he grimaced. "Unless, you don't want to, since after last time…" I shook my head.

"It doesn't really bother me anymore. Sure, call the guy. We're all 2nd Class now anyways, it would be cool." He pulled out his phone and dialed the number excitedly.

Hopefully, we wouldn't get drunk like last time. Infantrymen weren't allowed to drink, as it was during their important training. But when you joined SOLDIER, you got more…privileges.

It was a celebration for Zack being promoted to 2nd Class. I was still somewhat new to SOLDIER, but had managed to raise myself from an Infantryman, and establish myself as a strong 3rd Class. It was then that I realized that I really liked the taste of vanilla wine. A Midgar specialty. Most people dislike the taste, and settle for the harder Corel wine, but not me. I was born with that acquired taste.

But not with the required tolerance.

We all got ahead of outselves, and along with a bunch of other new SOLDIERs, we got really drunk that night. I, though still very intoxicated, was the designated chaperone who was in charge of getting us back to an inn. If I recall correctly, which I probably couldn't, I tried to pay the inn manager with Shinra materia.

Luckily, he saw we were SOLDIER, and let us stay the night without questions. But after waking up in a dogpile with Zack and Kunsel, with Kunsel's shirt and mine on the wrong person, I shied away from any alcohol for months. I was assured that we did nothing but sleep out the hangover, but it still horrified me. The scolding from Genesis when I waltzed back to headquarters didn't make it better. So, tonight, I wouldn't drink quite as much. Even if there was a special on Vanilla wine that night…

True to my word, I controlled my desires that night and was able to remain somewhat level-headed (level with the floating city of Midgar at least). I put aside my glass after beating Kunsel in a drinking game, and observed as Zack won over him too. Zack was the best at these games. We stumbled out of Goblin's bar later that night, as I supported a boy on each shoulder. I trudged along- the effort snapping me well out of my intoxication as I tried not to drop them.

"Drank too much again…" Zack muttered. "Sorry, Hail…Hehe, did you see Kunsel fall over?"

"Srry." Kunsel slurred. After losing twice in our drinking games, the poor boy would be out cold before we made it to the inn!

"Fine, fine. But I blame Midgar for having such a low drinking age. What are they thinking...?" Probably about the money. The inn manager recognized us, and I considered taking to another hotel until he stepped out from behind the counter and heaved Zack off my shoulder.

"This way."

"I'll pay you right this time. Sorry for the trouble." My voice still slurred, damn. I wanted to appear a bit more composed, but so much for that.

"Oh, no worries. My inn welcomes any up-and-coming women in SOLDIER." I cast him a confused glance after stretching Kunsel across the sheets.

"I've never heard that before."

"Well, gossip travels quickly in Midgar. We all know about the young woman in SOLDIER with blue hair." I glanced at my messy bangs as if I'd forgotten their unique shade.

"Me? I'm just a 2nd."

"Well, you're starting with a reputation, so don't do anything stupid." He cast a glance at the unconscious young men. I put a hand on my hip.

"Do they look capable of functioning at all?" Zack muttered to himself, drooling and Kunsel just lay there, occasionally smiling. The innkeeper shrugged and left us alone. I instantly dropped onto my bed and sighed. I didn't want to sleep, because it would be short, and I would wake to a headache. Nowhere near as bad as Zack or Kunsel, but still.

Then, my brother's mocking voice played over in my head. Always the same scolding, taunting. It happened whenever I got drunk. It was like when you got a catchy song stuck in your head, and you kept playing it over and over. I kept replaying all his taunts over in my head. Tonight, I swear he was scolding me for my job at the Reactor.

I rolled over on the bed, kicking off my boots. Shut up, Layle. Just shut it.

His voice tormented me the rest of the night.


	3. Cosmo Canyon

My first mission as a 2nd Class was an escort job. It was my "mission" to be chauffeur to a ShinRa scientist all the way from Midgar, to Cosmo Canyon, and back. The trip would take a week or so, depending on how fast he took his data. As usual, I wasn't informed on what kind of data he was looking for, or how to find it. All I had to do was drive and clear the road of monsters. To be the muscle. The Director mentioned how it would be more of a mission to test my patience, more than my skill though. I would have to find out just what he meant later on.

Right before I left, a young Turk was told to accompany us as well. Turks were the other unit of ShinRa's army. They wore suits, fought much less, and got twice as much pay. Not as practical, I thought, but capable none the less.

As I met the Turk outside Midar with the buggy, i finally saw the scientist who I would be escorting. None other than Professor Hojo.

He was the head of the Science Department, and was responsible for discovering a way to inject mako into humans to create SOLDIERs. He'd injected al SOLDIERs, including myself. As one of the only women to have the procedure, he'd been especially interested with me. I made it a point to avoid the Science Department because of him.

There was something wrong with that man.

* * *

At least I didn't have to drive anymore. The Turk took the wheel, and Hojo sat in the passenger's seat, leaving me to have the back all to myself. Just like a little kid. He would stop occasionally, and calmly order me to clear the road. That was all the excitement I got to have. I wasn't supposed to bring any entertainment, since the day long drive was strictly mission protocol. That meant boring.

All of these roadblocks were ShinRa's fault too. ShinRa's failed experiments that they just let loose so they didn't have to take the blame. Hell, the scientist in the buggy could be the one responsible. So I thought it very unreasonable when I opened the door and heard him complaining about how much time we were wasting. And how slow I was. A new complaint every time, but he never ran out of creativity.

After a particularly difficult monster, we had to stop for a little longer while I dressed a wound. It sure had been a Nasty; some kind of two headed dragon chimera that had a bit of poison on its claws. So that annoying scratch had to be tended right then and there. The Turk didn't seem to mind when I settled down with a roll of gauze, he even offered it I needed help, but the scientist actually got out of the car to complain.

"Another break! Honestly, I'm beginning to doubt your resolve to get me to the canyon at all!" The Turk must have noticed my jaw set, because he addressed the scientist for me.

"Professor Hojo, I assure you that we are on schedule. You will still be at Cosmo Canyon before nightfall." He cackled- oh how I hated that laugh!

"Quiet, you! All you Turks do is make excuses! Be the buffer between those who should actually take the blame!" Oh, so he wanted to address me personally? Well, I couldn't ignore him then.

"If you are so set on departing right now to the Canyon, feel free to walk on ahead without us. I'll be happy to pick you up along the way, piece by piece." The Turk cringed, just slightly.

"You good-for-nothing excuse for a SOLDIER!" Not quite as creative as earlier. "This is what I get when I ask for a capable escort! This useless woman! Bah!" Great, a sexist. I shook my head and lifted up my arm to inspect my handiwork. "Though I must admit," I suddenly felt his hand on my temple. "I would love to see how you made it into SOLDIER, _scientifically_ speaking." I leapt away from him and gripped my sword. His hands were freezing. "Haha! Interesting reaction! Do you shy away from physical touch often? It would make for an interesting experiment-"

"That's enough." The Turk stepped between us. "Hojo, I advise you to return to the buggy."

"Oho! There goes the pacifist!" But Hojo sauntered back to the car, chin high. The Turks eyes narrowed, and I heard him murmur,

"One day you may see how little of a pacifist I am…" He suddenly glanced my way. "Are you ready?" I clapped my sword back against my back. My hands were unusually clammy.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

We arrived at Cosmo Canyon as the sun was setting. It was the best time to show up too. The sun cast a fiery orange and red hue across the peaks that surrounded the canyon. Looking straight up, the sky was violet, with stars punched into the black backdrop. Even I had to pause to look. You couldn't see anything at night in Midgar, only the glow of mako. This far out, ShinRa didn't reach. It was naturally beautiful. Cosmo Canyon had its own electricity, but very minimal. They preferred bonfires, like the one that was lit in the center of the town. I thought it was cozy, but a little primitive.

We weren't really welcome, but it's not like they could refuse us. They let us have the entire inn, but offered nothing extra. But, on the up side(the way up side), I got my own room. Though the walls were carved out of the granite mountainside, the room was warm, with two beds. I felt spoiled, and that empty bed didn't seem right. Hojo went right to sleep, but the Turk and I found each other outside.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, as I appeared from the open doorway.

"I'm just not that tiered yet." I replied. He laughed dryly.

"After clearing all those monsters away, I thought you'd be asleep before we got here." I shrugged.

I leaned over the wooden railing of the cliffside balcony, and looked down. Embers from the bonfire floated up and drifted past my face, carried on the chilling wind. I didn't shiver though, even though my shirt was sleeveless.

A SOLDIER uniform was made out of awesome fabric that was suited, theoretically, for any kind of weather. And it was durable, which helped me a lot since I tended to get slashed at so often. The whole uniform consisted of hard leather shoulder guards, known as paldrons, cargo pants, chest guard and belts, and stylish leather suspenders to hold the entire outfit in place.

My arms felt a chill, but I was still warm.

"I'm Hail. I never got your name." The Turk glanced my way.

"It's Tseng." I nodded and looked back out to the dark mountains. Then I frowned.

"What's the scientist's problem?"

"Hojo?"

"Yeah. He's such a creep." Tseng shrugged, sighing. His breath expelled from his mouth as a visible cloud of white air. I wonder if their suits kept them warm enough.

"ShinRa seems to higher many people who would be better off in a foam room." For the first time that day, I smiled.

Then, as my eyes panned downwards, I noticed a strange animal sitting by the fire.

"Hey, what's that? Down there, by the fire." He tilted his head ever so slightly, fixing his eyes downwards.

"One of the indigenous species, I assume." He responded monotonously. Then, he leaned away from the railing and turned to go inside. "Feel free to do what you want tomorrow. Hojo won't be done with his research for a few days." I watched him go with a frown.

"Goodnight…" Everyone still treated me like I didn't know how to take orders.

Still much too awake to try sleeping, I returned to the ground-level of the Canyon. The bonfire was still blazing, and the red animal still sat across from it. I looked through the flames, trying to make out the creature's species.

Something like a coyote, or lion. He wore feathers in the strands of his mane, and his coral red fur was adorned with back tribal markings. A few battle scars too. He stared into the flames intently, as if he were tempting himself to jump right into them. As I came onto the platform, he sprung to his feet. I stumbled back a few paces too. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh. I'm sorry, big guy. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Big guy?" He echoed. "In the contrary, I am quite small for my kind." In inhaled sharply, and instantly composed myself. I'd fought double-headed dragons, winged boxes. A talking animal was nothing out of the norm.

"Do you have something better I can call you?" I joked, sitting close to the flames for heat. He turned his head away as I sat a few feet beside him.

"You are human. You will forget."

"Your name?" He nodded again. I looked back at the fire. "Actually, I have a really good memory. I would remember it." I looked to the stars as I said it. I wondered if each star had its own name.

"Nanaki." He muttered. I smiled. I'd heard of names like that…from a rare race of longevity animals…

My arm suddenly throbbed, and my train of thought was lost. I actually gasped as I grabbed it. He appeared just as startled as I was. I shook my head before he could ask.

"I'm okay. Just a bit of sting."

"More than that, actually." He walked over to me, stretched out his neck and sniffed my arm. Then, he drew his large, pink tongue over the bandages. I tried not to gasp, but when the pain faded, I exhaled sharply. I unwound the gauze, wincing as the scab tore a little, and examined the wound. It still looked the same, but not really. It lacked the purplish tint it had earlier. And the pain that was caused by it.

"Wow…You did that?" he nodded, while sitting back on his haunches.

"My kind is self-taught in the magics. Just a simple healing spell to remove the poison. You seem like the kind who should learn one." I couldn't deny that.

"My name's Hail." He nodded in acknowledgment, and we enjoyed the fire together that night.


	4. The Lifestream

My assignment actually became less interesting. Even more boring than the ride here. Now that we were at Cosmo Canyon, I had nothing to do at all. Hojo didn't want to even see me(he considered that bothersome for his work), which I didn't mind, but I didn't even have monsters to kill. I was supposed to quietly sit on my hands and wait. I wasn't good at waiting. I tried Cosmo Canyon's famous Cosmo Smoothie, and climbed up and down the ladders to the top of the cliffs twice. I wasn't supposed to leave the town either.

What was Tseng up to all this time?

He wasn't at the Inn, or the Buggy, but I found him lounging at the café, one of those smoothies on the table in front of him. He had his cell phone out, panning through the texts or something.

"Have you run out of ideas too?" I guessed, pulling up a chair to sit by him.

"I have my ways of occupying myself. The company keeps me very busy, even though they consider this mission my vacation."

"Why are we here, exactly? Do you know what Hojo's looking for?"

"That information is classified." He reiterated. "But I am aware that he is not _looking_ for something. Just...studying." For a classified mission, he sure knew more than I did.

"What is there to study here? The monsters don't even come near the village, and it's too hot for many things to grow." He shook his head, slightly amused.

"You should take more of a look around, Hail. It doesn't sound like you've been here often."

I moved away from the chair, letting the legs skid loudly against the stone floor, and left the sour prat alone. I stormed out to the main square, and crossed my arms. No, Tseng, no monsters were near the village at all. You don't need to spend a week here to realize that. But, now that I was looking, I did see plants.

A few shrubs, with protruding stalks that were topped with pale yellow flowers. I stared at them for a few minutes, waiting casually to see if Hojo would appear to take notes.

"Yeah right." I muttered, feeling stupid. "Hojo did _not_ come here to look at flowers."

I went back to my room at the Inn for the rest of the day. But I wasn't lazy like Tseng was. I buckled down and did about two hundred squats. Zack and I liked to compete at who could do the most. He usually won, but I didn't want him to get too far ahead of me. Even if it meant working out in a hot cave. I tried to think of the lack of things I had to do as relaxing. So for the second night, I went to sleep early.

It felt nice to sleep in. I only permitted just an extra hour, but that hour was bliss.

As I was heading down the stairs, I caught sight of a nimble animal dashing down from the stairs. A flame was lit on the tip of his tail, but he was not bothered at all by it. He kicked off the ledge of a stony overhang, and ran almost vertically along the Cliffside before leaping my way.

"Nanaki! Hi!" I waved, and the lion(the animal which I most closely related him to) landed at my side.

"Good morning, Hail. Did you sleep well?" I pulled a lock of blue hair behind my ear and nodded. Then I frowned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bored now." I interpreted the tug of his lips as an amused expression. "What? No offense, but there's not much to do here."

"Really now? Do you see the large observatory on the top of this cliff?"

I followed his gaze, and craned my neck upwards. I had to shield my eyes with my hand, the sun was so high, but I could make out the black outline of a large building sitting on the highest peak. "Come there tonight. You will not be bored then." Then, Nanaki leapt right off the ledge and down the thirty foot drop. A small cloud of dust rose as he walked away. I bet he did that just to impress me.

* * *

I tread along the edge of town, practicing my one handed sword techniques. I stepped forward, then shuffled to the side. I swung my sword upwards, as if severing an arm, then preformed a quick dodge roll over the scalding hot sand, and stood with my sword pointed at my imaginary opponent's neck. I kept thinking about my sparring session with Zack, and how I fought so well with two blades. Maybe when I went back to Midgar, I could ask about that. Lots of SOLDIERs got their own kind of weapon when they found one that suited them. Like a short blade, or an extremely long katana. My face felt hotter than usual as I thought of a certain, handsome SOLDIER that had chosen his own weapon. It must have been the stupid, hot sun.

When the stupid, hot sun finally ducked away behind the mountains, I put my weapon away and headed upstairs to the large observatory. Did Nanaki plan to entertain me by stargazing? I was forced to climb up a vertical stairwell through the Inn, and another one to reach the building. When I stuck my head out of the last ladder shaft, my hair was blown to the side by a cold wind. From this height, the raging bonfire looked like a candle. No wonder it was so windy. I knocked my fist against the door, and an elderly man opened it for me without much of a wait.

"Uh, Nanaki invited me." I stuttered. For some reason, I'd been expecting the lion to welcome me inside. He nodded kindly.

"Yes, Hail. We have been expecting you." I smiled and followed him inside. The observatory seemed to double as a house for this old man, and by the looks of the second bed, covered in reddish fur, Nanaki's home as well. "Nanaki is already upstairs. Follow me." He carried himself slowly up another rope ladder(man, I was getting sick of those), and I patiently followed.

This time, the shaft opened up in a spacious room, covered with a metal dome. A massive looking glass scope protruded from one side of the dome, magnifying the numerous stars in its sight. Nanaki bounded over to me, his tail wagging energetically. Much like a puppy. So he _wasn't_ a lion then.

"Stand there, Hail." He directed, to a three foot wide, metal disk on the floor. I stepped onto the platform, and Nanaki sat close beside my legs, making sure that he was entirely on it as well. Then, there was a weak tremor, and the platform rose into the center of the dome. I lost my balance slightly, and dropped my hand onto the lion's head for support. He shook me off as I straightened up again. The lights in the room faded, and I had I feeling that we were doing more than looking at stars.

The room illuminated once more, but not from regular lights. It took me a moment to realize what image I was looking at. Not just an image, actually. The stars flew past my face as we sped through the galaxy, blowing my hair back with a cosmic wind. This hologram was taking right through space. A blinding, blue comet streaked past my face, making my cheeks tingle with the cold. It was just like the Simulation Room at headquarters, in the way that it affected your senses. But this observatory did it without hologram visors.

We approached a spiraling mass of stars, swirling together to form our own galaxy. Then, we dove headfirst into the glowing mass, and I actually put my hands up to shield my face. My hair was blown back as if there was a windstorm, then fell back into place. It was no longer cold, but warm. I opened my eyes to see a large, blue and green sphere. Around that sphere, weaved a turquoise light. It appeared to be made up of thousands of fine, glowing threads. It pulsed and weaved around the planet as if it were alive. It _was_ alive.

"Gaia…" I breathed. "The Lifestream."

"Yes it is…Now watch." The colors disappeared from its surface to make it solid gray, though the Lifestream remained. The glowing threads punctured into the sphere, and the rough figure of a man rose from the gray surface.

"The Lifestream is a pure form of life energy that circles our planet like a current. It is what gives us life. And when a person dies, that energy is returned to the planet." The figure of a man slumped down, and leveled out with the planet again, as if it had never been there. Then, the planet spun around almost half way, showing a flat, empty space on the planet's surface.

"Then, that same energy is given to something else, maybe all the way across the world." The surface lit up slightly, and a sprout rose up, and quickly turned into a tree. "And so on…This cycle is endless, and continuous. As long as nothing takes from the Planet's life, this process will go on forever." Then, the Lifestream pulsed outward, and the hologram was gone.

I felt faint. The platform lowered, and I dropped to the ground while it still had a few feet to go. I leaned against the wall and steadied my breathing.

"Hail? Are you all right?" Nanaki asked, sniffing me.

"Yeah…maybe it's just because I haven't eaten in a while…"

"Well, why don't you stay for dinner then?" The old man asked, as he lowered himself to the ground beside us. I was so sick of those Cosmo Smoothies.

"I would love to."

* * *

After dinner, as Nanaki led the way back downstairs to the Inn, the old man(who Nanaki called 'grandpa') waved for me to wait for him. As I approached him again, he seemed much more pensive, and less welcoming as he had a few minutes ago. Before I could thank him again for dinner, he spoke.

"You have not told him that you are in SOLDIER?" The man inquired. The question instantly bothered me.

"What does it matter? Besides, I thought it was obvious- the eyes and everything." I pointed at my radiant eyes as I spoke, trying feebly to lighten the mood.

"Nanaki is just a pup, though he speaks like someone far beyond his years. He has yet to see a SOLDIER, but he knows what they are capable of." He spoke sincerely, but his tone of voice didn't distract me from what he was hinting at.

"Yeah. Like saving lives." I grumbled.

"And taking them away." The man smiled sadly. "You do not seem like the ones I have met before. But Nanaki does not know the difference yet. Hail, before you leave here, I wish for you to tell him who you are. He will have the time to think about it while you are away." He was pretty much saying how Nanaki would hate me after I told him I worked for ShinRa. And that ShinRa was evil. I didn't stomp my foot, but I still snapped.

"Why does everyone hate ShinRa now!" With that, I stormed out of the room, and down the ladders connecting them. I dropped from the rope, falling a few feet since I didn't want to step down every single one. I landed roughly, and bumped my nose against the rocky wall. "Damn it!" My voice echoed up the tunnel, right back into the observatory.

"Hail? Are you hurt?" Nanaki bounded over to me, and slid out of the ladder shaft and back into the open space of the inn.

"N-No…Sorry." I hissed, and pulled my hand away from my face. No blood, just an ugly scratch.

"Did you find the observatory interesting? Grandpa likes to show that to travelers. I never get bored of witnessing it."

"Yeah. The holograms were cool." I hated that observatory. "I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Tomorrow is my last day here, so I want to get some sleep." Nanaki obviously knew that I was upset, and that I wasn't saying everything, but he kindly played along.

"Yes. You should rest. Good night." He padded away, his paws making hardly any noise.

Though I said I was going to bed early, it was well past midnight before I finally fell asleep. I tried to think of why that old man had shown me that hologram. How when one life ended, that same energy went back into the planet, and provided life for something else. How did that connect to ShinRa? Why would Nanaki hate me for it?

…

_Did_ Nanaki have the right to hate me?


	5. Nanaki

I was helping pack the buggy as the sun started to appear. Hojo was watching like a condor, and every time I touched a box to load, he would scream. And when I said 'scream' I meant it quite literally. His voice was unnaturally high-pitched.

"Are you sure you won't drop that, Hail? It's rather heavy!" It was very tempting to let it slip from my hands and mutter, 'oops'.

"Hail!" I recognized the sage-like voice before the lion had reached me. Nanaki didn't relax and sit, but remained standing on all fours when he reached me. "Why did you not tell me that you were leaving? I would have liked to see you off." I put a hand into my hair and tried to flatten it with a brush of my fingers.

"I'm sorry. I should have, I know. It's just…your Grandpa talked to me last night, and…" I pulled the sword from the guard on my back and showed it to him. "Look at this, Nanaki. I'm…"

"_What is taking you so long_!"Hojo snapped, already in the buggy.

"Nanaki, I'm a member of SOLDIER." I'd hoped that his 'Grandpa' of his had been over-exaggerating, but Nanaki instantly backpedaled. "Wait, that doesn't mean I'm any different. It just-"

"You lied to me." He muttered.

"No!" I yelled, slightly hurt at his reaction. "I never said I wasn't. I didn't say anything because I didn't think it would matter-"

"You didn't think it would matter?" He snarled. For the first time since I'd met him, he actually sounded like an animal. "Have you wondered why I am the only of my kind in the Canyon? It is because a war with you SOLDIERs became conflicted with my people. To protect this canyon, they all died!"

"Nanaki…that…" Now I remembered. I'd only read of it briefly, while I was still just an infantryman, but I remembered how Cosmo Canyon was drawn into the early war with Wutai. I had no idea to what extent though. But Nanaki did. He was there.

The lion shook his head, and bounded off back into town.

"Nanaki! I'm sorry!" I called after him, but we were leaving, so I couldn't follow.

Next time I came here though…then I would apologize. Even if it wasn't my fault. He needed an apology from someone. The only other person who would even think of apologizing would be Zack or Kunsel. No one else from Shinra would even consider it.

It only took half an hour more to load the buggy, and Hojo was very impatient. I sat myself into the backseat as Tseng turned on the engine.

The sun was just rising.

Halfway down the winding trail out of the canyon, only a few moments into the drive, my head went careering into Hojo's seat as Tseng skidded the buggy to a stop.

"Incompetent Turk!" Hojo cried.

"Tseng! What the hell was that for?" I demanded, my temper already short for the day.

"Hail, you have a job to do now." I forgot about my sore forehead, and opened up the door. I'd only stuck one leg outside the buggy before my door was thrown off its hinges by a fireball. A massive, double headed dragon barred the road. It had the buggy's door under its foot, and it easily crushed it into glass and metal splinters. Its sinuous neck wound around to see me. When its ruby eyes located me, it drew its head backwards, flames rising from its neck.

"Time to move!" I ordered, and Tseng reversed the buggy into a wide arc as the monster spewed flames across the buggy's tracks. I leapt out of the car as it dodged another attack, and pulled my sword in front of myself. "So much for monsters steering clear of the town, huh Tseng!"

The monster looked eerily similar to the dragon that I'd encountered on the way here. The one with poisonous claws and two nasty heads. But this one was bigger, and more pink than violet. I felt sick as I realized that this monster could very easily be related to the beast I had killed a few days ago. And she seemed to recognize me.

I dodge-rolled a spew of flames, and tried to close the distance to attack. But there always seemed to be a head watching me! I would avoid an attack, and end up behind it, but her second head would be waiting for me! Her son must have been an idiot. Her tail caught me in the chest, and I rolled backwards, yards away from attacking distance.

I wiped my torn lip and scowled. Her arms were pretty much useless, but her nasty tail and double heads had to go. If I could just get one of the heads, then I could kill it. The dragon must have been pondering a new attack as well, because she surprised me by shooting forward with both heads instead of just one. They weaved as they closed in, in a sort of figure eight pattern. I saw the first one coming, and ducked underneath the fangs that were intended to chomp of my head. The other head closed in twice as fast, and i twisted in place to avoid it.

At least, mostly avoid it. One of her protruding fangs caught me in the side, and my skin instantly burned. Poison! She didn't escape unscathed either though! That radical move cost her a deep cut in her ear, and by the sound of her wild hissing, she didn't like it. I defiantly felt satisfaction as the flap of flesh hit the ground, but it was quickly forgotten by the fact that my cut was turning green. I felt around my pockets for a remedy, but I already knew that they say in the backseat of Tseng's buggy.

"You have a dirty mouth, don't you?" I grumbled, through clenched teeth. The beast shook her head, scattering vile-smelling blood, and faced me once again, two pairs of eyes watching me from two different angles. Deciding how to attack, to end this quickly. Or, she was just stalling to let the poison spread! She arched her necks, deciding against waiting, heads positioned like snakes. Very poisonous snakes. Then she squealed out in surprise as a snarling animal dropped onto her back.

The red animal bit his teeth into one of the spikes on her back, and with a sickening crack, snapped it from her skin. Blood went gushing everywhere, though the animal was too nimble to be stained at all. As both her heads kept butting into each other as they each tried to get a look at the wound, Nanaki landed beside me, wielding the spike in his jaws like a trophy. With a flick of his head, he tossed it to the side and padded up to me.

"Nanaki! Why- ow!" His tongue, feeling ten times rougher than when he'd licked my arm, swiped over my cut. Literally moments later, the disturbing green faded away back to just a swollen red. The muscles in my arm relaxed, and I exhaled sharply. "Ow- thanks, that's better. Wait, Nanaki, why are you- no, stupid question, but still…I'm…" I lowered down to his level. "I'm sorry. I know this doesn't make up for what SOLDIER did to your family, but know that I am sorry." He shook out his fur.

"Hail, maybe we can do this later." The dragon had recovered from the daze of losing that spike, and was staring us down, frothing at the mouth. Blood was still pooling over her back, and every time she moved, blood splattered the ground. Yet she didn't seem to mind, or even notice. She let out a strangled roar, and threw her necks forward. Nanaki leapt to the right, and I moved to the left. One of the heads followed each of us, but will less accuracy. I guessed that her vision was actually bad, and the two heads helped her see better, since that would be four eyes watching one thing. Now her vision was halved, and the lion and I were not easy to keep track of.

We weaved past each other, and the dragon couldn't decide which of her heads should watch us. She kept changing her mind, tangling the necks over each other. Nanaki saw her stumble, and he planted his paws in the ground. He threw his head back, then howled. A burst of flames shot from his mouth, scaling both of the dragon's faces. She screeched in pain, throwing her faces side to side in an effort to extinguish the magic.

Magic? That was a good idea. I clasped a glassy orb in my fist, and planted my feet as well. Though I had to use materia to call upon magic, I wasn't too shabby. I struck my hand in the air, as if hitting some invisible wall, and a chunk of ice accumulated before me. It blasted forward, and collided with their heads. Instead of shattering against their scales though, the ice froze over them, trapping their dangerous mouths in a heavy block of ice. It instantly dragged them to the ground. As the dragon scrabbled to lift her frozen heads back up, I leapt past the necks, and onto her back. Nanaki dug his fangs deep into the flesh of her neck, while I cut off the other one with a clean swipe.

The body stopped flailing instantly, but the long necks kept thrashing for minutes.

I stumbled away from the dead beast and dropped in the dirt.

"Man, she was a nasty thing! I would have been dead twice over if you hadn't come along!" I groaned.

Nanaki shook his fur again, then dropped right beside me, his warm fur touching my leg. I stretched out an arm and stroked it over his mane. I was worried, since he acted so human, that he wouldn't like it. But instead of snapping at me, he rolled over on his side and let me. A strange purring sound vibrated deep in his throat. Too deep to be a purr, but not as harsh as growling. Either way, I took it that he was happy.

"My mother used to groom me like this…" He murmured, exhausted. I almost stopped when he said that, I was so surprised. But then my face softened a bit, and I pulled my fingers through his fur again.

"She sounds wonderful."

"Yes. She was very brave- one of the last to stay and fight." Was Nanaki really the last of his kind? Every one of his family killed in that war? How sad was that? At least he had a place to return to- the canyon. I was stuck at Midgar, no way would I be welcome home.

"Thank you." I said. His purring became louder.


	6. Deserter

I promised to visit Nanaki whenever I got a break. Though ShinRa was a company full of slave-drivers, so I doubted I would get a break anytime soon. Though, Genesis had promised me that he would take me to his hometown of Banora one of these days. Apparently, they grew the best apples. Dumbapples, or something.

But my arrival at Midgar was nothing like I expected it to be. The main floor was overcrowded with regular civilians, while the upper floors were swarming with confused 3rd Classes and Infantrymen. I noticed instantly the lack of upper classes. The majority of 2nd Class SOLDIERs were absent. I felt strangely alone in my purple uniform until I found Zack and Kunsel in the lobby. They were watching the confusion with looks of confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked. When the two saw me, they leapt to their feet.

"Hail! You're still here!" Kunsel cried, beaming at me from behind his helmet.

"Of course I am." I assured, prying their arms off of me. "I was at Cosmo Canyon for a few days. Now, what the _hell_ is going on here?" Zack and Kunsel exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"Well, we were kept in the dark too." Kunsel started.

"Everyone is too busy to answer our questions too, you know." Zack continued. I sighed, and pulled my hair back behind my ears. "But, we heard that there's been a coup." Interesting.

"By who?" I pressed. The two boys shrugged.

"A 1st Class went missing with a bunch of 2nds too, only yesterday. We were worried that, well, you know, you'd gone missing too." I put my hands on my hips, and Kunsel put his hands up defensively.

"You think that I would betray ShinRa?"

"No, no, Hail! We don't know if they were kidnapped or what, y'know." I dropped my arms and shifted my weight so I was looking away from them and out the windows. It couldn't have been Angeal- Zack would have been bawling if it had. Not Sephiroth, of course. There were a few other 1st Class SOLDIERs that I didn't know by heart, and then one more. One I knew very well…

"2nd Class SOLDIER, Hail Darvey?" I turned when I heard my name in such a formal address. A pair of Infantrymen straightened up as I faced them.

"Yes?"

"You are to report to the Director's room at once." My hands went to my hips again. "Orders from the top." The quickly added, as if trying to avoid questions that they obviously lacked the answers to. I rolled my eyes and started past them. When Zack and Kunsel began to follow as well, the Infantryman caught Zack's shoulder. "Only Darvey, you two." I heard Zack shake the man's arm from his shoulder.

The Infantrymen didn't escort me, so I wasn't in trouble. At least, not in serious trouble. As the elevator rapidly brought me to the office room, I racked my brain trying to figure out what I'd done wrong. The mission went fine, and even if it had been a screw up, Tseng hadn't had the time to put in a report.

The only reason they could be calling me up, is because of the coup. I couldn't be getting blamed? Were they considering me as a conspirator, since I was one of the 2nds who hadn't gone? No, they would have asked for Zack and Kunsel too.

The doors sprung open. The office was abnormally full, and everyone appeared to be waiting for my arrival. Director Lazard gave a reassuring smile as I closed the glass door behind myself.

"Hello, Hail. I'm sorry we dragged you up here so soon after you got back from your mission."

"Please save that for later, sir. I'm just curious as to why I'm the only one being addressed like this." He lowered himself back into his seat and folded his hands.

"I assure you, that you were not the only one called in here for questioning."

"Questioning?" I echoed in disbelief. They _did_ think I had something to do with this!

"Yes. You're not in trouble, but we need to know a few things from you." He clicked a button on his desk, and the screen beside him lit up with the profile of a familiar SOLDIER. Staring at the image on the screen, I felt like I was falling. "You are acquainted with this SOLDEIR, correct?" I nodded weakly, my stomach hollow. "His name?" I swallowed.

"That's my mentor. Genesis Rhapsodos."

SOLDIER's lived at the ShinRa corporation, since we could be called off for a mission anytime. But I was hardly ever in my room, same as most SOLDIERs. So I hadn't yet noticed the envelope on my bedside table. It only had my name on the front, but I recognized the elaborate calligraphy instantly.

Because of that, I was more than half-tempted not to even open it. I tugged the letter out of the envelope and instantly cussed. The letter _was_ the envelope. He'd folded it a way so all I had to do was slide it back out of the shape, but I'd gone and ripped it. I sat on my bed and gently unfolded the pieces, putting it back together as it should have been, feeling like an angry child who'd just broken something.

_Hail Darvey,_

_I will most likely regret sending this to you in a matter of hours. Knowing you, it will go straight to your beautifully discolored head, and get you killed in your next mission because you will be so full of yourself. Or you will spend another night at Goblin's bar._

_Despite the outcome, I wish to make you aware, that you have surpassed my expectations for you. I would not have trained you if I thought you would be a failure, yet I never imagined how quickly you would progress. Continue training, and you will become even greater. As the wind sweeps over the water's surface, you shall sweep through this world._

_Let's go to Banora sometime to celebrate._

_Genisis Rhapsodos_

I let my hands drop to my side, then I rubbed my knuckles into my eye sockets.

The interrogation had taken only half an hour, but it had drained completely. Genesis was the one who led the coup, and he'd taken quite a few of my comrades with him. Because of my affiliation with him, the Security Board had thought that I would know where he was. That maybe he'd confided in me, or tried to get me to come along as well. Genesis hadn't told me anything, and I had to repeat that three times for them to accept it.

They had accepted it though. That Genesis was a deserter. Deserting ShinRa was the worst thing you could do. When you joined SOLDIER, you didn't expect to live a normal life. You were bound to ShinRa. It was difficult enough or the men to have families and work here, but for the few women in SOLDIER, it was impossible.

There were only a few ways that you could leave ShinRa and try to live in normality. You could either become too wounded to fight anymore, like getting your legs blown off, or become too emotionally unstable. Not to be confused with _mentally_ unstable though. If you went crazy, you were sent right to the science department for experimentation. We even signed a consent form for that!

Or, you could do it illegally, like desert, or fake your death. But, for whatever reasons, if you deserted, you'd have the entire army and Turks after you in no time. And when they caught you, they considered you crazy as well.

Hojo just loved it when people went crazy.

But Genesis was too good for the army, and talented enough to evade the Turks. And no way did he want to try and start a family in some peaceful village away from Midgar. Whatever his intentions, Genesis was up to something.

Was it wrong for me to have such little faith in him? I was ready to agree that Genesis had deserted for dangerous intentions, even though he'd trained me for years. He trained me to be a good, just SOLDIER. But he hadn't trained me to be a loyal one.

Maybe that was it.

I signed up for the searching missions the next day, unsure what I would do if I actually found him.


	7. The Golden Saucer

I was assigned to a recon mission the next day to the most unlikely of places. The Golden Saucer. It was a massive amusement park located in the desert outside of Cosmo Canyon. You had to take a cable-tram to get there, and it was quite expensive once you were inside, but it _was_ a good place for criminals to hide. Especially the way it was elevated off the ground by hundreds of feet. Like a floating island refugee…with carnival games and chocobos.

And Genesis wouldn't be there. I was sure. He'd never stopped complaining about how childish that place was. How one could lose their morals if they stayed to long. I think he was being melodramatic, as usual, but he wouldn't be there. I was certain of it. But just try telling that to the higher-ups. Like talking to a wall that could stick its nose up at you.

At least I had company this time. Kunsel was ordered on the same mission, so I planned to hang out with him until the captain assessed that Genesis was not in fact there. But Kunsel took these missions more seriously than I did, even though I assured him that we could just lean back and take in the sights. He would be 'tsk-ing' at me in no time.

I watched through the window as the giant park approached. It was made of a series of giant disk-like floors, with golden-tinted foiling to give it that shade, and its name. No way was it real gold. They were much too cheap for that.

The cable car shuddered as it came to a stop on one of the Saucer's lower levels. The senior 2nd Class that was in charge of the mission stood up and directed us to search different parts of the park. I nodded my head casually as he pointed to me and ordered me to search the Haunted Hotel. I raised my hand a moment later.

"But, sir, what should I do if I encounter a ghost? Engage…?"

"Of course you would…Come on, Darvey!" The car lit up with much needed laughter. "I know what you think about this mission, but let's try to be serious, okay?" I clapped my boots together and saluted.

He practically shoved me off the car, threatening about telling Lazard that I was too immature to be dealing with this kind of mission.

"I thought you would be anxious to go in search for your mentor, Darvey!" He called, still peeved. That drained my face of its smile.

"Yeah." I mumbled, crossing my arms. "But looking in places like this will get us nowhere."

I bypassed the Haunted Hotel. I didn't need to check it out, and I didn't want to take the weird pipe system that led you there. I started in that direction until the team was dissolved in their own areas before I set off on my own.

* * *

I took a seat in the auditorium and watched one of the plays. It was fun to watch because only a few of the actors were professionals. The rest were plucked right out of the audience, without a script. I'd been to the golden Saucer before, and it was always the same play. It was difficult to follow, because it was being made up by the audience members as it went along, but it always involved rescuing some princess from a dragon. This couple was especially funny to watch. The guy was getting really into it, yelling and faking stabbing motions as the dragon appeared to defend his girlfriend, the princess. But the girl looked like she'd been dragged on stage, and stood with her arms crossed, waiting for her boyfriends to finish his little act.

"Ha! Run, you fiend! I shall kill you twice over before the night concludes!" The dragon reared up.

"No! I call upon my mistress! The Ice Dragon Queen! Assist me in my time of need!" And the glaring spotlight fell on me. I shielding my eyes with my arms, annoyed at the sudden redirecting of light, when two actors hurried up the stairs.

"It is the Dragon Mistress! She comes to fight!" They were practically screaming in my ear now. I was annoyed and entertained at the same time.

"The Dragon Mistress, eh?" Well…it _was_ a pretty cool role.

I sauntered down the stairs, the spotlight on me the entire time. I lifted myself onto the stage, and the guy pretending to be the knight instantly barred my path with his wooden sword.

"You, Dragon Mistress of Ice, will not pass!" Pass, I would, silly boy! A mischievous grin crept up on my face.

"You want to swordfight, do you?" I unsheathed my SOLDIER blade and twirled it over my wrist. He stumbled backwards, honestly startled, then remembered that it was only a simple play, and that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Swordfight we shall!" He ran towards me, screaming like a maniac. I pushed him to the side and twisted the wooden sword from his sloppy grip before he'd made it all the way to me. "Uh…"

"Oh! Silly me!" I cackled. "I am the Ice Queen! I don't need a sword!" Breaking over twenty ShinRa policies, I pulled out an ice-magic materia and froze a wall of ice between the man and his girlfriend. Then, I scooped the girl over my shoulder and leapt onto the ice block. "And now I will present your maiden to my Dragon King to be wed!"

"No!" The man cried, pounding against the ice. I slid down the ice, cackling like a black mage, and tossed the girl onto the dragon replica. Getting a little too-much into character, I cast another spell, making a snow cloud above our heads, and ran offstage with the frosty mist as cover. When the flakes cleared, to the audience's astonishment, I was gone.

I could hear them cheering for an encore as I exited the auditorium.

"Sorry." I murmured, smiling to myself. "I'm much too busy to be giving encores. No for free, at least."

* * *

"I was _joking_…!" I heard Kunsel's loud whine before I saw him. And by how he sounded, I could already picture what situation he was in. I followed his voice around the corner and to the entrance of the chocobo racing arena. Two burly men had Kunsel by the arms. He looked a bit tussled, and his SOLDIER helmet was rolling on the ground a few feet away, leaving his messy blond hair free, but still with the imprint of a hat. One of them stripped him of his signature SOLDIER belt, while the other took his sword. Both were strictly ShinRa property, and quite expensive.

"Hey!" I yelled, storming over. Kunsel beamed, then shied away as I came closer, as the enraged look on my face became clearer. "What the hell is going on here? He's SOLDIER- you can't take those!" The men chuckled, a deep throaty sound that reeked of alcohol.

"Hey, missy, it doesn't matter who you are at the Golden Saucer. When you lose a bet, you have to…compensate." I put my hands on my hips, and narrowed my glowing eyes at the other SOLDIER.

"A _bet_, Kunsel?" Part of me, a very small part, found this situation slightly amusing. I thought that I would be getting in trouble with Kunsel for slacking off, but here he was, between two mens' fists over a bet!

"I was joking!" He whined defensively. "I said, 'I bet that one wins', and he lost. Now they're going on about paying!" I groaned, pulling my hand through my hair, my mind racing. He couldn't come back to Midgar without those- they would eat him alive. But I knew that a bet was a bet. The only way to get something back that was lost in a bet, was to bet on it and win. But betting on a random chococbo race was way too risky…

"Man, Kunsel…Wait." I snapped my fingers. "Anyone can enter the race, right?" The two men shrugged.

"You can ride, you can race." Kunsel was shaking his head nervously. Still trying to discreetly pry his way out of the men's greasy hands.

"Hail, those things hate me!" He cried. "I can't get near one, not to mention ride one."

"Maybe if you stopped calling them 'things'." I added.

"Why?" The man holding Kunsel gave him a light shake. "You thinkin' about racing to win them back?" The men laughed at Kunsel, leaving him near-depression until I stepped up.

"No. But I can ride. I'll race for them." The men stopped laughing, and finally released Kunsel. He hurried to my side, straightening his uniform indignantly. "If I win, you give me his belt and sword."

"First place?" They clarified, rather dismayed at my confidence.

"Yes, isn't that what winning is?" I could see them pondering the offer, by the way they stroked their beards and looked up at the glittering ceiling.

"What will you give us if you lose?"

"Uh…_my _sword and belt?" Their faces widened into mischievous grins. Usually when a man gave me that look, I would soon respond by punching them in the floating rib.

"Your belt? Haha, how about everything _but _the belt?"

"We never heard of a girl in SOLDIER before." I frowned in disgust, a gesture that amused them greatly. I rolled my eyes and headed to the stables.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter what you want, you're not going to get it." I spat as I passed them. "I'm winning this." Kunsel followed me into the chocobo stables, nearly tripping on my heels.

"Hail! You can't say that! Do you really get what they're asking for!" He cried, startling a passing chocobo into pecking him. "Ow! Giant turkey…Hail! C'mon! You don't have to do this!" I walked slower past the stalls, pausing to look at each giant avian steed. Chocobos were so much easier to deal with than people. The giant avians were reliable steeds for travelers, great pets, and thrilling to race. Driving a buggy was one thing, but imagine doing that without the windshield and seatbelts.

"Yes, I do. Lazard would cut your throat if you said that you lost your sword and belt on a chocobo race. Especially during a mission." I extended my hand to a tall pink chocobo, who gave a kind of hiss and fumbled backwards. "Defiantly not you then…Besides, Kunsel, I never told you that I grew up on a chocobo farm." I heard him pause.

"You did? Where?"

"A village near Gongaga. Strictly anti-ShinRa. Anyways, we have lost of chocobo farms there, so I know how to ride them." I stopped before yet another stall, which held a large blue-shaded chocobo. The bird saw me watching him, and approached apprehensively.

"Wark?" I cooed, imitating the sound they made. That caught its attention, and the indigo feathers on its crest flared upwards. "Yeah, that's a good boy."

"Ah, you can talk chocobo too, I see." I ignored Kunsel, and reached both of my hands into the stall. The bird eagerly pushed his beak into my palms, and I rubbed up his face.

"Wark…Wark…" He crooned, pushing his neck into my arms so I would scratch there too.

"Okay! This is the one!" I caught the arm of a passing attendant and signed up for the next race, with the blue chocobo as my steed.

Kunsel hung back as I tightened the saddle and opened the stall door to walk the chocobo out to the arena. He ducked and scooped his helmet under his arm.

"So…you sure you can win this?" I put one hand on the avian's muscular body and smiled.

"Yeah. It's really all about picking the right bird. I mean, look at the legs on this guy!" I noted excitedly, pointing to his black feet. Kunsel cocked his head curiously, and let out a whistle.

"Imagine the drumsticks you could make out of them."

"Wark- Wark!"

"Ah! Help, Hail!"

"You deserve it!"

* * *

I met the two thugs at the entrance again, still holding Kunsel's sword and belt. They eyed the chocobo at my side and then me.

"I guess you mean it. All right. So, you come in first place, and I'll give your friend back his junk. But if you don't, then you're coming home with us tonight." I was stroking the bird's wings absentmindedly as he said this.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sounds good. Wait, actually…" I pat the bird's saddle. "I want this chocobo too." For once, the men seemed to consider the conditions of the bet. Kunsel seemed a bit taken back as well.

"Hey, we don't own any of the chocobos here." They protested.

"Then you buy it. About 8,000 gil for the Blue." I flashed a sly grin. "I would say that's a fair bet." The two leaned into each others' ears and murmured for a bit, glancing at Kunsel and I the entire time. When the bell went off for the riders to get into position for the next race, they pulled away. They forced a strained smile.

"Sure thing, sweetie. It's a deal." They started off for the grandstand. "I hope you're this confident tonight too." Had they not noticed the sword on my belt, or were they just choosing to disregard it?

I heaved myself up and onto the Blue's back and walked him into the starting gate. The other chocobo jockeys disregarded me as insignificant competition, unknowing to them my talent. It was about to slap them in the face, with my steed's tail feathers.

Kunsel sat himself in the grandstand, nervously aware of the two mens' presence directly behind him. They were jeering at me, probably as a way to distract themselves from their anxiety. I rolled my eyes and directed my attention to the Christmas Tree starting light.

"Chocobo Jockeys- to your marks!" I leaned over the Blue's neck and whispered in his ear.

"Okay, boy. Ready to win this?" He ruffled his feather excitedly and cried out.

"Wark!"

"On your mark! Get set! Race!" I dug my heels into the sides of the Blue before the gates swung open. In fact, my gate didn't ever open! The Blue shrieked, and I did, and scrabbled at the gate instead of sprinting forward. Kunsel leapt up in the bleachers.

"Damn it! Is it jammed?" The men behind him burst into hearty laughter as they watched my struggle. The competition was already so far ahead! They were about to turn the first corner!

"C'mon! Blue!" The chocobo warked, and pulled himself over the top of the gates with his feet. He landed softly on the dirt, and instantly dashed forwards. "Yeah! Okay- run boy!" I leaned over his neck, slanted off the saddle in order to be the most wind-resistant as possible. I was a good racer, but such a disadvantage would still be tricky to overcome. The Blue had better be the right steed. His feet made a rhythmic pounding sound on the worn dirt, and with each long step, his body shook. But he wasn't and awkward runner, so I could get my balance easily. We rounded the first corner at a dangerously fast pace, and saw the rest of the competition ahead of us. "C'mon! Keep it up!"

It was a straight shot, and the Blue got excited when he saw the other birds. I could feel his pace quicken as he strained to reach the others. I wanted to slow him down, since such a fast pace wasn't healthy for any chocobo, but it was the only way to catch up. I just had to have faith in him, that he could handle it.

We passed the first bird easily, and flanked the next two on the second turn. On the corner, I pushed my steed closer to the wall, upsetting the bird in front of us, and passing it. The turn was tight, and I was leaning so far over to balance my steed that I was practically on a different chocobo. Only three more were in front of us, two yellows, and that nasty pink one I'd met in the stable. Damn, they were fast.

"Hang in there!" I urged the Blue, and he picked up the speed again. We got even with the two yellows on the last turn, but they seemed to be working together to keep me behind them. When I led the Blue one way to pass, they would adjust their position to block me! The Blue was getting annoyed too, and took matters into his own hands, er, beak. He craned his neck forward and clamped down on one of the yellow's tail feathers. It warked in surprise and bumped into the one beside it. The two jockeys were unbalanced, and leaned in on each other for support. The Blue and I saw our chance, and did a small ark around the two tangled birds and into second place. I could see the finish line now, when my vision wasn't obscured by sweat. I dug my heels into the bird's side, leaning further over his neck.

"Go, boy! Run!" he must have felt my desperation, because he began to run as if it were for his life too. The wind was so great, and my hair was blown back as if it were the Blue's tail. The Pink's rider glanced back when he heard us, but we'd already reached his side. I heard him cry out in shock, and saw him start beating his heels into his bird, but it was too late for him!

The silk finish ribbon tugged against my neck, since the Blue's was still quite low to the ground, and I was pulled clear off the saddle and into the dirt. I rolled a few times, and got a nice mouthful of racetrack dirt, but the ribbon chocking around my face was worth it. I wiped my arm across my mouth and smiled.

"Hail!" Kunsel skidded to the dirt on his knees, pulling my up with his arms. "Are you okay? That was freakin' awesome!"

"I'm…fine!" I panted, smacking his hands away. I stood, and attempted to dust off the seat of my cargo pants. The track was spinning a little, but I felt better than I had in days! Then, two men approached me, casting angry glares back and forth between each other the whole way. I spat mud, and smiled at them. I wasn't a pretty sight right now, but that wasn't why they were grimacing. One started to hold out Kunsel's belt and sword, and the SOLDIER quickly snatched them out of his hands.

"Yeah, that's right." He grumbled, slipping the leather belt around his waist. Meanwhile, the blue chocobo had jogged back over to me, realizing that his rider was no longer with him. I took hold of the reins and stroked a hand over his crest.

"And…?" They grumbled again, until one of them produced a bulging pouch of 8,000 gil. "I hope we can make another bet sometimes, when the stakes are a little less." They stormed away, shouldering each other roughly.

"Damn it, Don! You better have some extra gil stowed away or we'll never open up that Inn!"

"Look. You have a twin." Kunsel pointed out. The Blue nibbled at my bangs, obviously finding the matching shade of his feathers and my hair entertaining. Kunsel was right, the Blue and I were somewhat…alike.

"You know," Kunsel continued, folding his hand over the back of his neck and stretching casually. "If you'd…somehow lost, I would have killed those guys before you had _dinner_ with them." I pat his shoulder, leading the Blue back to the stable.

"I know that! Why do you think I was so confident?" Because Kunsel was following behind me, I didn't notice him blush.


	8. Back to Work

_**A/N~**__**BOLD means flashbacks**__. Thanks for your support and reviews. I love how you guys keep me motivated! By the way, Saltee is just a town I made up for the purpose of my fanfic. Somewhere near Gongaga…_

The other night, I'd gotten the news text from the higher-ups, informing us about the latest developments in the Wutai War. It appeared to be coming to a close, thanks to the tireless efforts from SOLDIER. A few more battles, and the War would be decided, in our favor of course. The ninjas were persistent, but against SOLDIER and our weapons, they didn't have much of a chance at winning. Even if it was just because of our numbers, the Wutai were going down.

The ironic thing was, Zack was riding on this war as a chance to become 1st Class. I tried to tell him that it was too soon, and he shouldn't get his hopes up. But I stopped saying that pretty quickly. Every time I did, he would challenge me to a sparring match to 'prove me wrong'.

And it looked like Kunsel was just trying to stay alive. He kept getting sent into battle, right to the front lines. But he was as tenacious as the Wutai, and would fly back to Midgar every time, bearing a few more cuts and bruises that may turn into handsome battle scars later. I was glad that Kunsel was an avid texter. Though, sometimes, right before a fight, he would quote the play, LOVELESS.

'_The chopper ride sucks.'_

'_Trying to calm down all the infantrymen. You're better at it than me.'_

'_How's your chocobo? Got a name for him yet?' _

'_About to land. The Wutai have a land mine set up, I'm sure.'_

'_Of course…I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait.'_

'_I'll return knowing you'll be here.' _

I shut my cell phone with a distinctive snap and rolled back on my bed. LOVELESS. I had yet to even see that stupid play. Genesis. I had yet to see him either. I got in trouble after how I acted at the Golden Saucer. I'd been doing touch-up work in Midgar for a week now as unofficial punishment. I remember the Director's tirade perfectly…

"**The chocobo is no problem at all, sir. A certain percentage of my salary will be sent to the Golden Saucer as payment for it feed and boarding." I explained, trying to shorten the incoming speech. Lazard shook his head, a slight smile on his face. No preventing it. **

"**Hail. I know you can handle it, it's just that you bought it during a mission. Instead of doing your job." I crossed my arms. "It has come to my attention that you are…selective in which missions you give your full attention. At least recently." He said **_**that**_** with a tone. "I know you are capable of taking them seriously, as you did with the Cosmo Canyon escort job. But lately, you seem to be deciding if a mission is actually worth your while or not. If it is, you are very serious. If not…well…" He was right. I found it very difficult to take missions seriously when I knew they were getting me, or anyone else, absolutely nowhere! **

"**Yeah. I see your point." I caved in. "It's just…I want to be looking for Genesis. And that mission to the Saucer…he wouldn't be there, I knew it." Lazard folded his hands again. **

"**This is a difficult time for all of us, Hail. We don't have many leads right now either. Maybe when we have an idea of where he might actually be…But for now.' He paused. "Do you have intentions to proceed to the first-class ranks?" I straightened up instantly. **

"**Yes, sir." **

"**Then prove it to me, Darvey. I have a new mission for you." He handed me the clipboard to see. "I expect that you will give it your best effort."**

Why would Kunsel recite LOVELESS to me anyways…?

* * *

After my week of demoralizing paper-pushing, I was finally sent on another real mission. Just like Kunsel, I was to be sent into battle with Wutai. It was no big deal, not for SOLDIER at least. The civilians ate it up though, rushing to meet all their husbands or husbands-to-be before they departed. We'd stopped having major casualties over a month ago.

This wasn't supposed to be a serious battle, just a mission to finish off a unit of Wutai troops, while protecting a civilian town. They had been running, trying to get back to their fortress city, and we planned to stop them from returning. A common scenario.

But the Director apparently thought I was over my last mishap, because he put me in charge of one of the units. There were three units this time, led by an experienced second-class. The idea of leading a group of SOLDIERs made me nervous though. The last mission I'd led, half my comrades had died under my watch. Was Lazard doing this so I would get over my fear? Even if that was his intention, it wasn't the smartest thing to do. Not on _this_ mission.

The town we were going to be sent to was my hometown. The strictly anti-ShinRa, farming village of Saltee. By the time I found that out, I was already on the chopper. Half my troops asked me if I were getting sick on the ride there.

Knowing how unwelcome SOLDIER was, we were told to camp outside of Saltee. In the morning, a very small unit would enter the town and explain the situation. That was the plan. But Saltee had a watchtower, and a group of town leaders were riding out to us on chocobos before we'd finished setting up camp.

The other two unit leaders and I went out onto the fields and waited for them. A pair of Turks joined us as well. As the three chocobos approached, I started to feel sick. One of the men had blue hair.

If he recognized me, then the whole mission would be messed up. It would defiantly make us less welcome. And awkward beyond belief. I did not want to deal with that right now- not when I needed this mission to go so well. So I stole the helmet from one of my infantryman and put it on, tucking my hair up into the helmet.

They dismounted their chocobos a few meters away, then walked over to us with their shoulders thrown out. I'd been away for years, but I recognized the three villagers who approached us. The largest man was the village stable- manager, in charge of all the chocobo stables, which was a very high position in the town. The woman in the middle was a stout, stern-looking woman that I recognized instantly as my own mother.

That meant my father was dead, and she was standing in his place.

And the shorter man, the one with a shotgun swung over his shoulder, was my older brother, Layle. He'd grown out his indigo hair and tied it into a ponytail that lay over his shoulder. He looked a little too rustic to be the town's respected doctor. I quickly explained who they were, leaving out the fact that two of them were related to me. The three of them stopped a few yards away from us.

"What does ShinRa want with our village?" The stable manager called. "You are not welcome here." Blunt as a pitchfork. The SOLDIER in charge of the first unit stepped forward.

"The Wutai war is drawing near! We have come to prevent them from inflicting harm on your village." Layle dug his feet into the ground to prevent himself from charging us. We shared so many habits…

"We can handle the Wutai! What we _can't_ handle is for you SOLDIERs to start laying down your factories here!"

"We have no intention to industrialize in these plains." The SOLDIER continued. "These areas have proved insufficient for drawing up Mako energy anyways." He said, with a bit of a smirk. I heard Layle let out a sharp exhale.

"That only means that our plains are too clean for ShinRa!" Layle looked around and smirked, suddenly composed. "Everyone knows that SOLDIERs only like to play in the mud."

The unit leader clenched his fists. As usual, the meetings with Saltee were not going well. The unit leader was getting ready to say something else. And by the looks of his veins bulging on his forehead, it wouldn't be a polite response. He needed to get their attention, but had no idea how to do it. But I knew what to say that would get anyone from the village on alert.

"The Wutai may be interested in stealing all the chocobo here!" I interjected. The three viallgers instantly paused to listen. "We've seen them start to use the avian as a way to transport supplies. If they take your chocobo, then, well, it would be much more difficult to end the war." They didn't care about the war at all. But as soon as I'd said 'Wark!' I'd gotten them to listen. "We will stay here and fight when they show up, but it's possible for them to send a stealth unit to try and run off with them. I would find ways to protect them incase." Layle and the stable manager were hesitating. Then, my mother spoke out. I'd noticed that her hair was gray now. It had been a kind of periwinkle when I left, but now it was almost white. Had it really only been a few years since I left? So much had changed.

"Saltee will accept ShinRa's help. We know the Wutai's ability. My husband died in a fight with them recently. You are welcome in our fields until this crisis has passed. Once it has though, leave at once." We nodded, and gave the rest of the details for them to share with the townspeople.

As soon as we set up tents, I stormed into my designated camping site. I needed a nap, just a few minutes. I took off my helmet and shook my hair out in my hand. I was sweaty already. I thought that the biggest confrontation was getting Saltee's cooperation. Now that we had it, us SOLDIER could do what we knew best. Fighting. Ambush, then fighting. However it went now, it was the easy part.

And I had gotten some news. My father was dead, huh. I'd always gotten along with him more than my mother, only because we wrestled and pushed each other around when I was a kid. Layle was the one who would put a band-aid on my arm after I scrapped it chasing him. But, like the rest of my village, I hadn't heard from him since I'd left for Midgar. When I declared that I was leaving for ShinRa, I was ostracized. The day I left, my father had run out to meet me, and told me to send him letters, as if he'd changed his mind about me. But I never got around to it.

I wasn't overly sad though. It was weird. I'd become so emotionless recently, that the news didn't bother me as much as it should have.

Shouldn't I have been crying?


	9. Emotional

I didn't have much time to think about my peculiar lack of emotions because the tent door was promptly unzipped, and another girl walked inside.

"Oh. Are we sharing a tent?" I looked up from my sleeping bag at a young Turk that had entered my tent. She had pretty brown hair with a slight wave to it, and a pretty face to match. Prettier than me by far, but I could blame the suit for that. Nothing like a pair of burly shoulder guards to bring out your arms, right?

At first, she'd sounded offended, but that was quickly replaced with acceptance. Her face softened into a smile.

"Hi. I'm Cissnei. I think we're the only girls out here tonight, so we get our own tent." I smiled back, partially forced. She seemed nice enough, but I wasn't in the mood to hug a pillow and chat.

"I'm Hail. 2nd Class SOLDIER. Leader of Unit three." Her eyes widened a bit.

"Wow. You're hair is so beautiful. You know, that man from Saltee had the exact same shade."

"Go figure." I let my head sink back into the pillow, and brushed a hand through my hair self-consciously. "Heh. Find him attractive too?" I joked. Cissnei giggled awkwardly.

"Not really, actually. I don't like it when men grow out their hair into long ponytails like that." She set her bag down and stretched.

"Oh? So you aren't interested in Reno either?" She smiled.

"Reno? How do you know _him_?"

"Oh, I took a grappling class with him last year. That ponytail doesn't do anything for him."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that. Well, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later, okay?" She unzipped the tent and stepped back outside.

"Okay…" I called back, and watched her go to work. _Everyone_ was still working. Even the Turks, and they hardly ever worked. I couldn't really afford to be sitting here. I was tiered already, sure, but I should be out there helping set up. I groaned inwardly and rolled up on my legs. I tugged open the flap of my tent and spotted a group of Infantrymen socializing outside.

"Hey, uhm, you there!" I called. A skittish boy dashed up to me.

"Yes sir- uh, _mam_!"

"I need some coffee. Make it black." He nodded and hurried off. I flattened out my hair again and closed the tent up behind me. I put my hands on my hips and looked around the wide fields. The best strategy was to set up camps that were in the blind spots of the watchtowers. Ambush wasn't possible in the open plains, but we knew that the Wutai desperately needed supplies. They couldn't afford to pass up another town.

The Infantryman returned in record time, wincing from the hot mug in his hands.

"Wow, you're prompt. You're in my unit, right?" He nodded. "Cool. I feel better having someone like you." It felt somewhat awkward to be talking to him when his face was blocked by a helmet. I'd been in SOLDIER for years, and that still bugged me. "Can, uh, I see your face?"

"Uh, sure." He replied. He lifted up his helmet and smiled shyly at me. The first thing I thought was that his hair looked exactly like a baby chocobo's. In color and shape and everything. Blond hair that defied gravity in fluffy spikes. "I'm Cloud Strife." I giggled just a bit then too. "What?" I tried to stop smiling, but it was impossible.

"Your name." I explained. Luckily he wasn't offended, and he smiled.

"Hey, it's a good name. What about you?"

"Hail Darvey."

"Hail? Like the weather?"

"Better than Cloud." We shared a few more laughs as I finished my coffee. "Hey, let me borrow your helmet for a while, okay?" I asked, while taking it away from him. Not much of a choice on his part.

"Why?"

"Uhh…Well, I may get a little closer to town, and I would rather not have them recognize me." Cloud shrugged and let me have it. "Hey, are you planning to be in SOLDIER?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I joined a while ago. If I do well on this mission, they'll let me in, I think. Though I haven't been getting good marks on some of the tests."

"Which one?" I asked. He scratched his head, shrugging.

"The…emotion ones. How well you deal with your emotions during missions and stress." I made a sour face. Emotion tests? I hardly remembered those. I think you had to watch some graphic videos, or go through the science lab or something. To see how you would react to gore. I cringed a little, but others threw up, so that made me look good.

"Well, don't worry about it." I reassured him. "The results don't matter after you pass anyways. Hey, let's get a drink after this is all over, okay? I know the best place in Midgar." His face brightened up.

"Okay. I'll see you then." I clapped him on the shoulder and went to strategize with the other unit leaders.

They all agreed that my idea was the best way to go, and we repositioned our troops around Saltee's blind spots, which I vaguely remembered enough to point them out. The older 2nd Classes were impressed with me too, especially after I took care of our first confrontation so well. Enough to make 1st Class? No way. But I bet Lazard would be happy.

I approached Saltee's chocobo stables and tugged the helmet into place over my head. The helmet had two settings, day and night vision. Night vision would utilize the three red eyes on the front of the helmet, and day vision ignored them. I kept it on the regular day setting, since I didn't want to greet the chocobos with a tri of glowing red eyes.

It was late now, and everyone was in the main town setting up watch tower shifts and such. The outermost stable was somehow empty still. I went inside. The chocobos looked up from their evening feed and warked excitedly. I leaned into the first stall, and the chocobo came over instantly. These guys were socialized so well, they would walk up to anyone. But these guys recognized me too. Chocobos had the best memories ever. They knew who I was, and they were _happy_ to see me back.

But the bird suddenly jerked away and flapped its wings.

Or not.

"Huh? What is it boy?" He shook his head when I tried to pet him again, and dashed to the back of his stall. A snapping sound came from the dirt below me, and my legs were ripped out from under me. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Ow! What the hell!" A tight wire had caught around my ankles, a common Saltee trap. Damn. They'd already rigged the whole barn? Whatever…I knew how to reset it...if only I could get out of it.

As I fumbled with the trap, the back doors were thrown open. I gave my forehead a rough smack for my carelessness.

"Hey, SOLDIER!" I froze, halting my struggle. Oh boy, was I in for it. "What are you doing in here?" I recognized his voice. When I didn't respond, he stormed closer. "What's the deal- was this all a set up to get our chocobos or something! Answer me!" I pulled my sword free, let him stare at it for a moment in anticipation, then cut the wire away from my legs.

"I wasn't stealing any chocobos." I said dryly.

"Then what _were_ you doing, SOLDIER?"

"I…" I was trying to be reasonable. That never lasted for long- not in a situation like this. Then, an angry flame lit up in my chest and I spun on my heel. "I don't have to explain myself to you!"

His hand caught my wrist as I passed, and tugged me backwards. He fished his hand under my helmet and pried it off my head. My hair fell back into place, messy and covered in sweat. He tossed the helmet to the side in apparent disgust.

"Thought so." I pulled my wrist away. "You said the same thing when you left."

"You shouldn't be so surprised." He crossed his arms.

"Well I am. Why the hell did you come back _here_?"

"The same reason as everyone else. To help." He let out a rough laugh. I approached him and stood very close. Though he'd grown taller than me, he was obviously unnerved by my prescience.

"I can't refuse a mission! It's not like I _wanted_ to come back. Besides, you should be grateful that Shinra decided to look out for Saltee."

"Instead of industrializing it, yeah, we were lucky." I didn't start slapping when I got mad. "Dad died after you left. He kept going on about how we were too hard on you. He said you were doing a good thing by helping in the war. He got so motivated that he went to thr front lines when the Wutai attacked us."

"Don't try to blame his death on me." I warned, the flame once again lighting inside my stomach. Layle smirked.

"Look at you. 2nd Class already? Maybe one day you'll have killed enough people to be considered as great as Sephiroth." My fist lashed out and struck him right across the cheek. His head whipped to the side, and the rest of his body followed him to the muddy ground.

"Sephiroth saved this village more than once, you ungrateful pig! Open your eyes and look at what we're really trying to do here!" I stooped to pick up the helmet, and he looked away from me. "Sit there for a minute and look at who's really playing in the mud."


	10. On the Battlefield

I sat outside, watching my section of the field as the busy infantrymen dashed back and forth in their focused work. I had given my directions to set up, and they were being followed through flawlessly. I saw Cloud among them a few times, trying as hard as the next not to get swept away in the throngs of SOLDIER. We didn't have the best viewpoint, but we had yet to see or hear any Wutai as of yet. They were coming though, and we all knew it. I should give them a briefing soon, to go over our strategy one more time before we actually got into battle. I could be considered the most careful Unit leader, but I kept replaying the Nibelheim missing over in my head. I didn't want a repeat.

I suddenly glanced down at the mug in my hands. A few drops of cold coffee were settled at the bottom.

I shouldn't have punched Layle, it came down to that. I could have jeopardized the whole mission if he told anyone in Saltee. I just got mad when anyone talked about Sephiroth that way. But it had been hours since that, and everything was quiet besides our dashing footsteps in the grass. Maybe the idiot was too embarrassed to say anything. Or maybe he'd just come to terms that I was right. Maybe not.

I tipped the mug and swallowed the last few drops.

"Everyone! Let me have your attention for a minute!" Those who heard me called everyone else over until I was surrounded by a crowd of young men in various shades of blue and gray. I saw Cloud's spiky hair, and smiled his way. "Good job so far. The Wutai should be on their way, showing up any time now." I glanced through the swarm of tiered faces. "You all have had good training, and the Wutai aren't in their best shape." A few smiles. "But do _not_ underestimate them. They were trained since they were big enough to hold a knife." I pointed to the town. "Our goal is to protect the village. Do not let them get past those fences. Also, the war has reached a point where we cannot take prisoners. We tried that a few times in the past, and they pulled knifes on us." In fact, I knew that bit from experience. At the beginning of my career in SOLDIER, I was too soft. I used to feel bad when I was told that we couldn't take prisoners. I pitied them.

But the Wutai had given me enough scars, and I toughened up. "We are to eliminate them, and protect the village. Understood?" They straightened up and called out in unison,

"Yes, mam!" I nodded.

"Okay! Let's do this."

* * *

I was glad that I gave them the speech when I did. Not a minute after, a dull thundering sound came from over the hills. I snatched the goggles away from a confused Infantryman and stared out over the field. The sound grew louder, and even more so. Too loud for a small group of fleeing Wutai soldiers. Like a black wave, the Wutai appeared over the hill.

"Uh-! That's no small detachment!" A trio of Wutai tanks rolled in over the hill, followed by a massive unit of foot soldiers. "Light the signal!" I yelled, shoving the binoculars into his arms. "Get the other units over here now!"

"Hail!" A winded infantrymen ran up to me. It took him a few moments, and a few shakes from me, to regain his composure, but what he said ruined mine. "Similar tanks are approaching the other units as well! They can't help!" I felt my heart pounding. It was all happening so quickly. All at once!

We were outmatched! All my troops would die!

I bit down on my lip, hard.

"Calm down." I told him, and myself. "Tell everyone to form up the ranks- get in position. Understood?" He swallowed, and nodded. "Okay- go!" After he left, I ran the other direction. Our signal flare went up, exploding when it was high in the air. An identical flare went up from the other side of the village, then a third. Everyone knew they were here, but that didn't mean they were ready.

We still had our own land mines. It was a new trick- the Wutai wouldn't expect it. That would toss up their tanks, since they were in the front, and we could move in for the ground troops. The turned over tanks would make for great cover too. We still had the advantage, because they were storming on _our_ camp. It would be different if we were attacking their village of Wutai.

But where did they find all these new troops? They must have regrouped on the way here.

A deafening explosion overturned the tanks on the hill, and shook the ground under Saltee. Two of the three rolled down the incline, smoldering, while the other had been buried in the landmine. We'd positioned ourselves so the wind blew against them, and the smoke cleared quickly. When it did, the foot soldiers were dashing headfirst into camp. The SOLDIERs raised their blades and ran to meet them. I reached behind my back and gripped my sword too. They weren't going in alone.

Our defenses began to crumble, and I had to focus on keeping them all at bay. A few SOLDIERs had been wounded, and their comrades were nobly dragging them away from the fray. A startled yell caught my attention behind me. A Wutai had been wounded, and was pleading to an infantryman to spare him. Spiky blond hair.

Cloud was struggling with his blade, wavering a foot of two above the Wutai's head.

"Cloud! Finish it!" I yelled, unheard above the cries of battle. The infantryman was shaking. "Damn…!" I cut down another that was blocking my path and started dashing his way. If Cloud wasn't going to strike, that Wutai soldier was!

I caught a glimpse of them through the fray, and noticed a second Wutai soldier approaching from behind.

"_Cloud_!" He was completely open to an attack from behind! I snatched a discarded sword from off the ground and took aim at the approaching Wutai. The next shot I had, the blade was loosed from my hand. Another fight blocked my view from Cloud, but I heard a satisfying scream from a Wutai. My aim had been true!

But only just so. I was close enough now to see them clearly. The sword had caught the Wutai's arm, alerting Cloud to the impending threat when he yelled. But it was a shallow hit, and the sword had fallen right back to the ground. Damn armor. If I hadn't hit the armor, it could have severed his arm.

Cloud gasped, dropping his sword in shock. No, no! The wounded Wutai grinned, pulling a short blade from under his chest plate, while his ally raised a katana.

I swooped over Cloud, picking up his discarded sword as I did, and raised my two swords just in time to block the two separate attacks. The dagger ricocheted right off the metal, but the heavy blow from the katana lowered me to my knees. The injured Wutai took aim again and drove the dagger against my shoulder plate. The thick leather blocked the majority of the attack, but I felt a stinging prick on my shoulder where the very tip of his dagger had pierced. At least they'd forgotten about Cloud.

I gave a fierce yell, and pushed both swords outward. The standing Wutai staggered, and I drove my blade into the other's chest- killing him instantly. The dagger was stuck in my shoulder plate, even after the Wutai's hand fell lifelessly away from it.

The other Wutai with the katana repositioned both his hands, and charged me with an enraged yell. I hurried to my feet, and met his blade with the two of mine. The impact was distributed between the two blades, making it much easier to handle. We regained our stances and attacked again. He thrust his blade down vertically, and I leapt to the side. He tried a horizontal slash next, to halt my movement, but I just dashed in close to him. Chest-to-chest, he staggered back to try and regain distance. As he did, I pulled my swords free from his bloody armor and allowed him the room he needed to fall over and die.

Panting heavily, mostly from all the sprinting I did to reach Cloud, I knelt down beside the trembling Infantryman.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He was gasping harder than I was.

"I-I think so…" I stood, and offered his sword back to him. His blue eyes, not yet infused with mako, widened noticeably. "W-wait…I'm…"

"Take the sword." I ordered. He shook his head. "_Take it_!"

"No!" He screamed, clasping his head with his hands. "I can't! No…!" My face tightened. I didn't have the time for this!

"Fine!" I spat. "Then get off this battlefield! Do you think I can rescue you every time you freeze up?" He didn't move. Grinding my teeth together, I snatched his arm and dragged him to his feet. I reached a plate of shrapnel, embedded in the grass from one of the exploded tanks. Those tanks had turned out to be nothing but _trouble_ for the Wutai army. A pair of infantryman had taken cover behind it, bleeding heavily from various wounds. I tossed Cloud among them so roughly that he fell.

Without any further instructions, I returned to the fray. Cloud wasn't the only person I rescued that night. With the addition of a second sword, I could fight two at a time. I cut down twice as many, which meant that many more couldn't hurt my troops. But every other SOLDIER or Infantryman I saved would take up their sword again and return to the battle.

At one point, I found myself searching the field wildly for more Wutai to fight. A mass of bodies, all covered in signature bamboo armor littered the field. Had we done it? Was it over? Then, a swarm of SOLDIERs began to back away from one person. When they did hold their ground, I heard them yell. I took my blades up and hurried to the crowd.

One last Wutai ninja faced them. He was covered in intricate armor, adorned with golden tassels and seals. And a frightening red mask. The Wutai never decorated for show.

When my troops saw me approaching, they quickly dispersed, clearing the field for meters on end. The air was thick with killing intent as we stared at each other from across the hill. The Wutai crossed his arms, and unsheathed a pair of silver broadswords from opposite sides of his waist. I held my two blades as well. Mine did not match like his did, but I was skilled with them none the less. A gust of wind tugged across the field, whipping his black ponytail over his shoulder. He suddenly bunched his muscles as if he were about to run, and disappeared. He was fast!

He reappeared behind me, his blades already raised to attack. It was all I could do to dodge. I rolled, practically throwing myself into the grass away from his blades. They dug deep into the grass, leaving a pair of criss-crossing scars in the dirt. I raised my swords to attack, and he swayed to the side. It looked like he was about to fall over, but then he disappeared again!

The wind was suddenly knocked out of me, and as I dropped to the ground, a blade appeared from in the wind and tried to sever my head. I leaned far back, unbalancing myself, and swung my weight forward, stretching out my sword. My blade made contact with nothing, and I fell to my knees. I hurried back to my feet, ignoring the blooming bruises on my stomach, and tried to focus.

I kept feeling the wind suddenly blow behind me, and I saw the grass flatted unnaturally around me, as if someone were standing in it. He was here, somewhere.

Taking my best guess, I charged the spot, timing it just when the grass swayed, and struck. My arm overextended painfully when I made contact with nothing, then my right shoulder paldron was promptly cut away from my arm. I rolled backwards, away from my invisible attacker, then slapped a hand painfully over my shoulder. He'd gotten a shot in. I could tell it wasn't too deep. A nice long cut, stitches defiantly later, but not deep. I exhaled sharply, pulling my bloody fingers away. To think, I often complained about these burly guards. I was really loving them today though.

But I only had two of them. And he would stop aiming there now that he saw how strong the leather was.

I could hear dashing footsteps in the grass. He was getting ready to attack again!

I had no time to think up a complicated strategy. I just had to stop him long enough o get in a killing blow. I stabbed one of my swords into the dirt, and pulled a tan shaded materia out from my pack. I'd gotten this one from the supply room just before I left. It may be just what I needed.

I waited for the grass to stop moving. The wind suddenly stopped.

Then, I heard his footsteps, as if he were shifting his weight!

I made a fist, and punched it into the grass.

"QUAKE!" The ground gave a moaning creak, and split outwards from where I'd impacted the ground. As the cracks upturned the soil, I leapt backwards onto my sword. Balancing precariously on the guard, I scanned the chaos that my spell had inflicted upon the ground. From my vintage point, I was unaffected by the compromising shaking, so my vision was clear. I saw him instantly.

Without anything solid to run on, the Wutai ninja was exposed. I saw his sandaled feet, trying to find a grip on the eroding soil, then the rest of his body as his leg was sucked into one of the fissures. Since I'd used the earthquake spell on soft soil, the ground had more of a quicksand effect, then a crumbling effect that it would have had on solid stone. The rest of his body appeared as he struggled.

I pulled my sword free from the ground, and attacked from behind. The Wutai gasped sharply, but did not yell at all. Then, he fell limp in the soft dirt. The ground stopped shaking.

I slowly pulled my sword free, and tossed it to the side. His mask had come loose in the fight, no surprise. I had a level of respect for all soldiers, and unmasking them was far below my taste. But as I went to tie the mask back in place, I caught a glimpse of her face. Perfect white skin, just like porcelain.

I took the Wutanise ninja from under her arms and heaved her out of the dirt. I dragged her a few yards away, back into the grass. I looked down at her, and the silk that was dyed in red. Then, I knelt down beside her and tightened the mask back over her features.

"Fighting for what you believe in, right?" I looked past her, up the hills as heavy smoke rolled over them. "Wonder if you were fighting for anyone in particular."

"Hail!" A group of SOLDIERs and infantrymen ran to meet me. "Are you okay? Whoa, I see some blood there…"

"I'm fine." I reassured them.

"Whoa. Is this him? The guy took off some of our arms. Let's see his pretty face-"

"No!" I snapped, throwing my hand hard across his arm. "Unmasking is below us, do you understand?"

"Not really." He muttered, crossing his arms defensively.

"He was a soldier, just like us. Except now he's dead. Let him wear that bit of pride."

…I sounded just like Angeal.


	11. Sephiroth

"Angeal!" I raced down the hallway when I spotted the giant Buster Sword. It was his trademark, one that made him a little easier to find in the mess of matching-attire SOLDIERs. I wanted to talk to him about Genesis, of course, but I wanted to avoid a full on conversation. I doubted it was a topic that he wanted to elaborate even more on either.

The letter that I'd received from him got me thinking. Banora was his hometown, so would he ever go back there? Hometowns and family was where the army looked first, so it wasn't the smartest thing to do. But I didn't doubt that Genesis could find ways to outsmart them.

Angeal had grown up with Genesis, Zack said. They were buddies, so Angeal of all people would be able to tell me if it was a stupid idea or not. I wanted to try and present it to the Director so I could get in on a mission. They had been rejecting me because they were worried that my emotions would cloud my judgment, or something, even though I'd done so well on my recent missions, like the one in Saltee. How stupid was that! SOLDIERs were trained to be stoic fighting-machines! …I bet it was because I had breasts.

Angeal had been waking with another SOLDIER, and I was sure I was interrupting. But when things were this crazy, I wouldn't have many more chances to ask. Everyone was getting sent off to finish up the war with Wutai, and I wanted to start looking for Genesis again, before those missions were postponed.

"Ah, Hail." He looked concerned instead of reassuring, so different than usual. "How are you? I heard you did well in Saltee. But this week's been rough."

"I should be asking you that, sir. The 1sts have really been busy. Anyways, I'm sorry to bring this up again, but I had an idea about Genesis' whereabouts. Just an idea, but- oh-!" The SOLDIER he'd been talking to finally turned around to face me. Stupid, stupid Hail. Even when things were so crazy, I should have waited to ask him when he was alone. I hadn't just barged in on a pair of 1st Class SOLDIERs. I'd barged in on a conversation with Sephiroth. The best SOLDIER _ever_.

Sephiroth. No last name needed. The most phenomenal SOLDIER, wielding a katana twice his height and magic power beyond belief. The main reason why I'd joined SOLDIER. When I was younger, my hometown was drawn into the war with Wutai. But before anyone had been killed by the ninjas, ShinRa flew in a single SOLDIER to take care of Wutai's troops. Sephiroth. I remember vividly as he turned to leave back in the chopper. I ran past the crowds and thanked him. He'd turned, silver hair blowing in the wind like he was a celestial summon, and smiled.

Really, if ShinRa was worried about me messing up on a mission due to fluctuating emotions, they should just team me up with Sephiroth.

And I'd just run in on an obviously personal conversation between him and his close friend. I'm sure my face held a look of horror before I could smooth it out to look apologetic.

How had I not noticed the long silver hair?

"Please excuse me, sir! I didn't mean to interrupt like I did." I glanced up to his face. His silver bangs framed his face as always, silhouetting an amused expression.

"Oh? Actually, I think you did. You were quite determined when you raced this way and addressed Angeal." I was blushing damn it. I could feel it. "Please continue. I would like to hear this as well." I tried to subtly clear my throat, but only coughed loud enough for it to echo.

"Yes sir. Correct me if I'm wrong, but, isn't it true that Genesis lived in the town of Banora?" Angeal nodded.

"You're thinking that he could be there?" I nodded, shrugging. Man, I must have looked stupid.

"I think he could avoid the army if he wanted to, even in such an obvious place." I could see them considering it. Angeal glanced my way again, as if considering something else too.

"Did…something happen, Hail?" He was wondering why I suddenly wanted to know about Banora.

"Actually…He left me a letter. Not one asking me to leave with him or anything though." I hastily added. "It was a…congratulation letter. For reaching 2nd Class. He suggested we go to Banora sometime to celebrate." I felt hollow again. How were we supposed to go together if he left without me?

"Hail." Angeal faced me, a serious look on his face. "There is a large factory on the outskirts of Banora. When the apple trees used to grow that far, that was the processing factory. It's a little ways out of the town, but I'd say that's your best guess." He shrugged. "I'm taking Zack to Wutai soon to finish the war once and for all. I would go to Banora myself if I weren't busy." He stepped forward and clapped me on the shoulder. I felt like a jolt of electricity zapped through me. "I have faith in you, okay. I know he's your mentor…he's my friend." I saw Sephiroth look to the side as he said this.

Genesis was Sephiroth's friend too. I wonder how he was dealing with it. I mean, he never showed much emotion, but that only meant that there was so much more bottled up inside. I hoped he didn't take it to an unhealthy level. What if he'd been talking with Angeal about it before I'd interrupted them! "But we need to handle this as if it were any other case." Angeal said. I went over his directions in my head once before I nodded.

"I know." I replied, my voice a bit softer than usual. "Yes, sir. Thank you. I'll get right on it!" I flashed a kind of reassuring smile to Angeal, since he hadn't yet, and stole a glance at Sephiroth. He nodded, and I left them to resume their conversation.

"Why did you really give her that information, Angeal?" I heard Sephiroth ask. I slowed my pace, so I could hear the SOLDIER's response.

"Part of me really wants this case to be settled before I have to go in, Sephiroth." Angeal sighed. "If Hail can finish it, I want to help her." Sephiroth's reply was soft.

"…I feel the same."


	12. Love less

I'd reserved the entire Goblin's Bar for SOLDIER that night. While I was getting stitched up in Saltee, I had _apparently_ promised to take my entire unit out for drinks when we got back. I'd been happy with how the mission went, and heavily drugged up, so no one protested. All the money I'd earned on that mission went right back out of my wallet.

Zack and Kunsel were off missions at the time too, so we decided to go again together.

Since we were off duty, and needed serious repairs, I took the chance to get out of my SOLDIER uniform too. I owned nothing extravagant, but it felt just as glamorous in a plain gray t-shirt and jeans. Kunsel showed up without his trademark helmet, revealing his fluffy blond hair that he despised enough to wear the helmet in the first place.

I drew my hand through his hair, ruffling it into a mess, as I passed him, and he flinched away.

"You're lucky that you're a woman, you know that?" He warned. I rolled my eyes and started into the bar.

"And why is that?" He rolled his hand into a fist and clapped it against his open palm. Zack suddenly drew his hand through Kunsel's hair as well, and he yelped in annoyance.

"Nah, you just know that she'd beat you up." Zack avoided a punch, laughing despite himself, and took another shot to the arm. "Ow, ow- kidding!" I left them to settle their dispute alone, and entered the warmth of the bar.

Since so many people were crammed inside, it was unnaturally humid and warm, and the scent of alcohol was thick. It smelled distinctly of sweat and caramel. I inhaled deeply, already feeling the effects of the strong wine. Then, someone shouted my name, and the entire bar burst into applause. I threw my arms up to protect my hair, but in vain. Numerous SOLDIERs and infantrymen already had rubbed their hands through it in an effort to displace it. Most hands were covered in leather gloves, and the material tugged painfully against my hair. Someone must have seen me tease Kunsel, and I was making up for it now. No wonder Kunsel hated it- it hurt! I swatted them away, and waded through the cheering masses.

"Yeah, you better cheer for me!" I cried. "I'm the one who's paying for all of this!" They responded by holding up their glasses and toasting my good-will.

Zack and Kunsel eventually rejoined the party, each with a few well-placed bruises and the worst hair of all of us. Zack had settled in talking to a young woman, asking her on a date I'm sure, and Kunsel was talking with a group of Infantrymen. One of them stuck out instantly to me- with spiky hair like a baby chocobo's.

"Hey, Cloud." The young Infantryman forced a smile when I greeted him, but it looked pained. "Had anything to drink yet?" He shrugged.

"A little, I feel bad that you're paying for it all though." I offered a smile, a teasing one.

"Just enjoy it- I'll make sure that it never happens again." He gave a weak grin and stared back into his half-full glass. Something was eating at him.

"That was one of the first missions you went out into the field, right?" He didn't respond, so I continued. "It'll get easier, I promise." He smiled down at the floor.

"It might, now that…" He sighed. "I took another test when we got back to Midgar. I failed. They won't let me join SOLDIER." I felt shocked, and instantly offended. I liked Cloud.

"But why?" His eyes wandered off.

"The…last mission I went on. I couldn't fight." The mission in Saltee. I didn't want to, but I felt a bit mad at myself now. I'd been so harsh with him back then. We were in the middle of a fight, and I was frustrated with him, but now he'd actually failed because of it. And I'd ridiculed him for it.

"No, you couldn't _kill_." I corrected him. "That takes more time to get used to." The words caught in my mouth. To get used to? How could I be telling someone to 'get used to' killing another person? I knew Cloud's problem. He could kill monsters, but when faced with another human, a _helpless_ human, it was hard to strike. Strike to kill…

"I should have been ready though." He muttered. "I did all the training…"

"It's different in real life though." I said. "The simulations always work how you want them to." He stared at the empty glass in his hand. "Look, give it some time. Just get better, and they'll let you in."

"I doubt it." I frowned at his weak response.

"Not with that attitude. But I've seen it happen before. Some of my friends were told they couldn't be in SOLDIER, but they made it in eventually." Cloud's eyes lifted hopefully. I tried at a smile, and I got a similar reaction.

"Thank you. I won't give up yet then." I nodded approvingly.

"That's more like the SOLDIER mindset." I glanced down at his untouched glass, condensation heavily on the rim, leaving a small puddle of water on the bar. I waved over a bartender, and he hurried over, obviously worked into a fast-paced routine. "Hey, get this guy a vanilla wine. This stuff isn't any good." The man lifted his hand helplessly.

"Vanilla wine? Sorry, but we haven't had that in for a long time now." I gaped in shock, and the bartender was quick to offer replacements. I was more offended then. I had hardly had anything to drink yet, and I was looking forward to that wine!

Cloud, who was pink with embarrassment by then, ordered a plain beer so that the bartender could get back to work. I shook my head.

"Hail? Are you going to have anything?" I continued to shake my head.

"I don't think so. I'm going to head out now." I waved briskly across the room to Zack, who had been joined by a second young woman, and pushed my way through the swinging doors.

My skin tingled with the cold, and I realized that I too had been sweating. And my hair was a mess of static too. I must have looked quite out of place. Goblin's Bar let out into a peaceful, dimly lit square with a relaxing fountain in the center. LOVELESS Square.

Even the name bothered me now. LOVELESS. It was a play centered around the adventure of three friends, where one of them finds and discards love. Why name it after that one little piece of the play? It was so…melancholy. That was defiantly the mood of the play though.

I wandered away from the fountain, towards the train station. Maybe I would take a ride in the train, and circle the plates a few times. No…that wasn't appealing. Beside the boarding platform was an old stairwell. It hadn't been given much attention since so few people walked down it, but it caught my attention none the less. I leaned over the railing and followed it down with my eyes. I lost it among the rising smog and dust, but it was obvious as to where it led. I started down the stairs, creaking with my weight. When my feet hit the first landing, the phone in my pocket rang.

I quickly opened it and held it to my ear.

"Hail Darvey?" It was Lazard's voice.

"Yes, sir."

"Your mission proposal has been accepted, return to headquarters to be given your team and assignment." He hung up before I could say yes. It wasn't necessary though, we both knew it.

He thought that Genesis could be in Banora as well. This was my chance, maybe my last, to find him.

I stuffed my phone away in my pocket and turned to head back up the way I came. I would finish my walk down those stairs another day.


	13. Dumbapples

_**A/N~ BOLD means flashback**__! Enjoy!_

As the helicopter lifted off the roof of ShinRa inc's highest building, I was very thankful that there hadn't been any vanilla wine at the bar. Director Lazard sent me off on the mission as soon as I arrived back, so sauntering in drunk wouldn't have impressed anyone. I was still thirsty though.

I could already tell that it was going to be a quiet mission. Only one chopper, not even fully seated. Once again, I was the highest rank. My allies would be a handful of carefully selected Infantrymen. It made sense with what Lazard told me though…

"**There has been a sighting of Genesis in Banora." Lazard said. He tapped on the desk with a white gloved finger. "I want to get someone there as soon as possible. And since you suggested it, and proved yourself capable in Saltee, I'm putting you in charge of it." I nodded eagerly. **

"**When do we leave?" He sighed. **

"**Just hang on a minute, Hail. I want to send you out there quickly, but you need to know a little about what kind of mission this is first." He adjusted his glasses and met my eyes. Then, he stood up, pushing himself up with his hands on the desk. "It will be a…**_**quiet**_** mission. People still live in Banora, and I don't want them investigating the outskirts because we are too loud. I will send you there, tonight, with only a small group of Infantrymen. You will be the one who goes in to find Genesis." Finally! "So…don't go all out. Okay?" I nodded, but didn't ask him to explain what "all out" meant. If I encountered Genesis though, it might just break his definition… **

I leaned back against my seat and shifted my eyes to see outside the thick window. The dark buildings and spotlights were fading away now, replaced by the smoggy clouds that hovered above Midgar. It was late, and though the Infantrymen attempted to appear awake as the chopper took off, one by one, they nodded off to sleep. With no one to talk to, and a few hours long flight ahead of you, thoughts wandered…

For me, they wandered right back to Genesis. I'd been so eager to get in on a mission to find him, that I hadn't given much thought to what I would do if I actually _did_ meet him. Was he already beyond talking? I prayed not. He was too strong for me. And mentally, he could will himself to do anything. He chided me for my inability to act logically on a regular bases. When things were normal. That wasn't too long ago. Only a month, really. Less.

Things sure happened fast in SOLDIER.

I closed my eyes. Sometimes I thought I could see the glow of mako against my eyelids when I shut them. I could tonight.

Man, I was tiered too…

"**They sent me up here for more materia training." I explained to a disgruntled 2****nd**** Class SOLDIER. He crossed his arms, mirroring his temperament. The shoulder-guards made him look twice his size now that his arms were folded over his chest. **

"**Why? Can't you figure it out?" He asked. I bit my lip, thinking of what to say next. I hadn't been expecting to present an entire case. **

"**Feels like I was sent here to get yelled at…" I mumbled. **

"**What did you say?" The 2****nd**** Class snapped. **

"**Ah, nothing! And yeah, I can figure materia out, I just need some more practice. It doesn't come easily to me."**

"**Well, if it doesn't come 'easy' to you, then maybe SOLDIER isn't for you. If you're having so much trouble, you should just bail out before you get killed in a mission or something." **

"**Hey!" I felt my face heating up. "I can do it! I just need a few pointers!" I retaliated. The SOLDIER let out a breath of air that sounded like 'stupid girl'. "You know what, I bet I could even-"**

"**My my, do we have a tussle here." A silky voice interrupted my threat. The voice came from a man who looked just as smooth. A red haired SOLDIER, wearing a red leather cloak over his standard SOLDIER attire. **

"**Oh, General Rhapsodos." The 2****nd**** Class SOLDIER suddenly unfolded his arms and stood erect. **

"**Causing trouble are we?" **

"**Uh, no sir. This 3****rd**** Class here just came up here expecting special treatment, and I've told her that it isn't standard protocol. That she should learn-"**

"**She?" The General echoed. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. "What are you having trouble with?" He asked me. His pale green eyes twinkled with amusement. **

"**Just summoning magic from materia, sir." **

"**Oh. Can't have that now. I'll show you, if you would like?" Expecting to be let down, I beamed in joy. **

"**Really? Thank you, sir!" I bowed politely, and the 2****nd**** Class grumbled behind me as he made a hasty leave. **

"**A 1****st**** Class mentoring a 3****rd**** privately…? Seriously…" A 1****st**** Class? Seriously?**

"**The wind sweeps over the water's surface…" I looked up suddenly, as the 1****st**** Class began to recite a poem. "…Quietly, but surly." He met my eyes and smiled. "Do you know what play that's from?" My hand went to my head, but I didn't know. The last play I'd attended was by a traveling band that came to Saltee when I was seven. **

"**Actually, I don't go to many plays." I explained, embarrassed by his awed reaction. **

"**LOVELESS. See it sometimes." He started off into the room. "Now tell me. What element do you prefer? Ice, like your name suggests, or perhaps fire?" I followed at his heels. **

"**Fire, definitely." **

* * *

**I paced in the elevator as it slowly took me to the SOLDIER floor. I was late, and the elevator kept stopping to pick up more people as I rose. I stood by the doors, watching the light blink as it rose another level higher.**

**Genesis never told me what we were going to practice, so I could expect anything. And he hated it when I was late. In our many lessons, I'd only been late one other time, and he made me hold a BLIZZARD spell above his head for half an hour, while the magic was meant to be dropped instantly. **

**I rushed the doors, snapping an apology to a startled Infantryman, and hurried past him to the simulation room where I was to meet Genesis. **

**This time, I was even more surprised than usual. **

**The simulation room was a wreck! Fresh sparks were jumping down from the exposed wires and blinking lights. One of the safety glass windows was even cracked. I followed it around to the main doors and nearly smacked into a 1****st**** Class SOLDIER. Though he wasn't the one who I'd been expecting. His outfit consisted of a cloak as well, but still black leather instead of the creative red. And the characteristic silver shoulder guards that matched his hair. **

"**Ah. You must be Hail Darvey. 3****rd**** Class SOLDIER?" I hastily closed my mouth, and nodded. **

"**Yes, sir." **

"**I'm Sephiroth." An unnecessary introduction; of course I knew who he was! "Genesis asked me to take over your private lesson for today." My heart elated. **

"**Oh, uh, thank you sir. But, um, where is Genesis? On a mission?" Sephiroth's eyes traveled over the wreckage in the simulation room as if he were guilty of it. **

"**He was injured earlier, and is currently with Professor Hojo and Angeal." He explained. **

"**Oh." I was instantly worried, then relaxed just as quickly. Genesis would be fine, he was a 1****st****. Then another thought struck me, and the worry returned. "Sir, if you wanted to be there with him, please go ahead. I could miss a lesson." Despite my childish delight at the idea of training with Sephiroth, I couldn't help but notice that the 1****st**** Class SOLDIER was distracted. His bright mako-blue eyes strayed again. **

"**I'm…no, I wouldn't be any help." He murmured, mostly to himself rather than as an explanation to me. Then, he raised his head again. "And no, you can't."**

"**Can't…can't what?" His lips curved into a slight smile, and my heart fluttered in my chest. **

"**You can't afford to miss a lesson. Genesis told me you needed practice."**

"**That was nice of him…" I muttered, wondering what else Genesis had bothered to mention. **

"**He thinks highly of you." Sephiroth added. Ah, so that's it. "I would like to know why." He waved for me to follow. "Let's go to the other training room. What were you supposed to practice today?" I followed quickly, ignoring the stares from the others SOLDIERs and Infantrymen. **

"**I actually never know. Genesis likes to keep it to himself." Sephiroth permitted an amused laugh. **

"**Just like him. What about magic? How are you?" **

"**Um, well, actually…I could use some work." **

"**Magic it is."**

**My training became somewhat strange after that. Still efficient, and still painfully demanding, but never the same. Because Genesis never taught me again. Sometimes I would see him watching as I cast magic in front of Sephiroth or Angeal, depending on who was teaching me that day, but he would never demonstrate for me. **

**Zack and I started sparring on regular occasions then. Angeal was Zack's mentor like mine had been Genesis. **

**I only had a few more lessons anyways, before I could cast magic without much trouble, and the lessons stopped altogether. I was lucky that so many 1****st**** Class SOLDIERs had decided to help me. Others were jealous. **

**But I missed Genesis. Even his random LOVELESS quotes that seemed so important to him to include in my training, even though they only seemed to distract or confuse me.**

**Was it because of his injury? After Sephiroth told me he was hurt, Genesis distanced himself from my training, it didn't make sense though. Why would he just stop like that? **

**Another question I would never know about him. Another I would never dare to ask…**

* * *

An infantryman bumped into me as he stood, hastily apologizing when I jumped in my sleep and woke.

"Had to wake up sooner or later, right?" He joked. I must have looked annoyed, because he hurried off. The back doors of the chopper opened onto a bright greed field. It instantly reminded me of Saltee. But Banora had what Saltee lacked- trees. My personal favorite(and Genesis'), the Banora White.

I could see the massive, arching trees on the outskirts of town, forming a kind of entranceway into the farm village. But no purple fruit hung from them. It was spring, and all other kinds of trees and plants were in bloom, but the inconsistent Banora White was bare. It takes a dumb kind of tree to grow Dumbapples.

I started towards them when an Infantryman tapped my shoulder and pointed away.

"We're going that way, actually." To where the Banora Whites no longer grew. A depressing sight, actually. What appeared to be an abandoned processing factory, just like Angeal had told me.

My cell phone emitted a loud series of beeps, and I brought it to my ear.

"Hail?" Director Lazard's voice came from the other end.

"Oh, Director. We just arrived." I told him, watching casually as the wind blew over the dry grass. Qietly, but surely…

"I see. Now, Hail, we have some sightings of Wutai forces near Banora." My grip on the phone tightened, and I looked away from the scenery to the horizon. "They may pass you right by, or may not. But the current amount of Infantrymen with you is not enough to even think of engaging them. I'm sending a back up chopper now." I glanced back to our own chopper as it began to rise away from the hills, and sickening feeling rose up in my chest.

"So, we're just on our own?"

"Yes, for now. There is another 2nd Class with you. You are to still go in search of Genesis, alone."

"But what if we're attacked!" I interjected, and the others in my team looked my way curiously. "You want me to just leave them?" I was sure that Lazard had pulled the phone away from his ear as I yelled, because it took him an extra moment to reply.

"You asked for this mission yourself, and I'm giving you a chance to look for him. With things how they're going in Wutai, we can't afford to spare any more troops on search missions. This could be your last chance to look for him, do you understand?" I did, and I was not happy about it. I was mad that it would require me to leave my comrades when they could be attacked any time, and annoyed that Genesis would be out of reach soon.

"Fine." I grumbled. "I'll make it quick though."

"As will i. Remember, if you do find anything, we will have to destroy the area."

"Not Banora?" I gasped, staring out at the thriving trees.

"No, just the outskirts. But still, if I give the signal, you should hurry to the pickup site." I nodded, though he couldn't see it.

"Okay, got it."

"Good. And Hail…just, don't get your hopes up too high." As I thought about how I should respond, he took my silence for the end of the conversation and hung up. I clapped the phone shut, watching as the screen dimmed.

This was my last shot to find Genesis. Of course I had to get my hopes up.


	14. One Winged Angels

I reluctantly left the group at the hillside and entered the rustic warehouse. A few birds freed themselves from the rafters as I entered, startled that someone actually came inside. The old processing factory had been mostly cleared out, so that it was pretty much empty space. Dusty, empty space.

I walked deeper inside, the only source of light being the dim streaks of sun that penetrated the thick, dirty windows. It was obvious I was the only one here. Then, my foot tapped something solid and out of place. I stooped down and picked up a ripe Dumbapple. It was a deep violet color, as if it had just dropped off the branch. I hadn't seen any blooming Banora Whites, but there could be a few in town that were in season.

Why would one be here though?

I looked at where I'd picked the fruit up, and noticed the faint outline of footprints. Two pairs. One, the standard SOLDIER leather heel, the other…a sneaker? It was harder to tell, as if the person had been walking with a limp, or just lazily dragging his feet. The footsteps in the dust led right to a tall stock-shelf.

I put my hands against the shelf and leaned into it. It moved, but not evenly against the wall. I tapped my fist on it, and it emitted a dull echo. I went to the side of the shelf and threw my weight into it. The shelf creaked, but slowly peeled away from the wall. I pulled it far enough so that I could move behind it, and paused. No wall at all, but a gaping hole in the hillside.

I hesitated at the entrance, then a series of cave-lights lit up above me, following a cable wire along the ceiling of the tunnel. As they were still blinking on ahead of me, I broke into a run.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. I knew I'd been running for over five minutes, but I didn't want to turn back around. I couldn't. Then suddenly, it was bright. The tunnel opened up to a large outdoor clearing. A Banora White leaned over the entrance to the tunnel, straining to hold up the extra weight of so many Dumbapples.

The tunnel could have been made by the factory workers for easier access to this large tree. The shelf could have just been put there to block off the tunnel since it would no longer be in use.

But it didn't feel so deserted here. I kept looking around the high grassy walls, as if someone would jump down to greet me any moment. The leaves above my head rustled softly, even though it was impossible for the wind to reach it in this recess. I wasn't alone in this clearing...there was someone else here too.

Finally, I heard the footsteps.

I spun around to where the sound had come from at the entrance to the tunnel. A man in red leather stood where the grass turned into the dirt flooring of the tunnel, with his back facing me.

"Genesis!" I dashed to close the distance. I felt a kind of mixed anticipation, but joy that I'd finally found him. The mission hadn't been for nothing! "What happened?" I demanded. "Did someone threaten you if you didn't leave, or did you just get sick of ShinRa?" He didn't respond, even though he knew how impatient I could be. He swayed slightly, as if he was having difficulty standing. "Genesis?" I felt like he was ignoring me on purpose now. "Hey! Answer me!" Finally, he responded, at a hoarse murmur.

"S…Cells…" I strained to hear him.

"W-What? Genesis…?"

"S…Cells!" He suddenly turned, and pointed an unwieldy gunblade at me.

"What the-! What're you doing!" He spun the magazine into place and fired. I pulled my blade free just in time to deflect them. I skidded backwards, watching him over the edge of my sword. Something was very…off about him. He was frightfully pale, with white streaks in his dark hair. When I dodged, he made a throaty sound that resembled a chuckle. It made the hairs on my neck stand on end. "You're…who are you!" I yelled.

This couldn't be him! He didn't know how to use a gunblade, and that kind of weapon wasn't in his style either. But…he had my mentor's face…!

The fight that ensued was one of the most uncertain battles I'd ever been in. I kept telling myself that it wasn't Genesis, but my sword had difficulty finding targets. I hesitated, and before long, I was bruised and cut from my many dodges and narrow escapes. As SOLDIER, I had to be able to strike, even when it seemed illogical like this!

The creature must have sensed my hesitation, because it suddenly dropped its weapon and dashed in close. I almost cut him on impulse, then stopped myself, and tried to dodge again. But there was no room to get out of the way. He shot his arm forward like he was going to punch me, but spread his fingers wide. I felt the skin on my arm tear, and I leapt away. Now, at a distance, I could see what had happened, though it was harder to believe.

His fingers had somehow changed into thin, knife-like blades. It let out a throaty yell, and charged me again. Now it felt like I was fighting a monster. Now, there was no more hesitation to attack.

I made a fist, clasping a materia, and fired out my hand.

"FIRAGA!" It was the highest level magic spell I knew, and it dropped me to my knees right after it fired. I felt a kind of ripping as the spell left my hand, as it took so much of my energy forcefully away from me, leaving my hand with a stinging sensation.

My strange opponent shrieked as it hit him, too dumb to alter his course to avoid it, and rolled around in the flames. He clambered onto all fours, trembling s he tried to return to his feet. But as he stumbled towards me, he began to fall apart. His hair dropped off his scull as if it were straw, then, as he took one more step, his entire body crumbled in on itself. I turned my head away, and caught the faint glow of the lifestream.

I stumbled to my feet and leaned heavily on the pale trunk of the Banora White. I lifted my head up to the sky, desperate for a change of scenery. The leaves rustled in the wind again, dappling my face with moving shadows. How could there be this much peace after the battle I just had? The fresh air cleared my head, but I wasn't able to make sense of what had just happened. I swallowed heavily and shook my head.

"What the hell…" Well, I had something to report back to Lazard now. My body suddenly tensed, though I made no move for my swords. "How long have you been standing there?" I spoke carefully.

"Long enough to see that you have yet to overcome your indecisive nature." I made a fist on the bark.

"I killed it, didn't i?"

"You could have done a better job in half the time, one that wouldn't leave you dripping blood." I spun on my heel to face him.

"How did you expect me to react to that, Genesis! Whatever that…_thing_ was, it had _your_ face!" Genesis had LOVELESS open in his palms, as usual, casually balancing it on his wrist.

"A copy," He explained. "is made from the cells of its donor. It is likely to look identical."

"A copy? Like a clone? Genesis, what do you mean? Why did you leave?" His eyes met mine for an instant, and he clapped his novel shut. He reached longingly to the branches of the Banora White above our heads.

"To seek out the gift of the goddess." He made a fist and brought it down. "That is why."

"_LOVELESS_?" I hissed. "I'm not kidding! The higher-ups have labeled you a deserter! If you don't come back soon…" I ground my teeth together. "Genesis- we're going to be sent to _kill _you soon! You have to come back!" He gave a soft smile, almost apologetic. That wasn't like him, and I didn't like it.

"Hail, you must know that once a SOLDIER deserts, there is no going back." I exhaled sharply.

"So you _are_ a deserter." He laughed quietly, and brushed his feathery bangs out of his eyes.

"Call it what you like. But maybe you should consider it yourself sometime. I saw you found my letter."

"Just because I thought that you were in Banora because of what you wrote to me doesn't mean that I plan on deserting with you!"

"No, I didn't think you would." He looked me over as I stepped away from the tree. "All that awaits you is a somber morrow." He narrowed his eyes. "No matter where the winds may blow." I was so angry now that I could attack him. I should have already done that. But I wanted answers. Genesis hardly ever talked while he fought.

"Stop the quotes!" I snapped. "You're the traitor here!" He seemed amused as always. Like everything I said was a joke to him.

"My friend, do you fly away now,"

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"To a world that _abhors_ you?" He knew well how I felt when people talked bad about ShinRa, and SOLDIER. He knew that it hurt me, because it reminded me of my disappointed family. He was a deserter! I should be slicing off his legs so I could drag him back to ShinRa. But instead, in that rage, I got creative.

"Even _if_ the morrow is barren of promises…!" I yelled. His eyes widened. "_Nothing_ shall forestall my return!" He looked not taken aback, but happily satisfied. "Besides," I grumbled, mad that I'd played along. "I don't have wings to fly away with." He laughed softly. Apparently my response was that amusing.

"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life…the gift of the goddess." With that, he swept his arm to the side, and a single black wing erupted from his shoulder. I gasped loudly, and stumbled backwards.

"What…? Genesis…" The wing folded against his back, unevenly and awkward.

"I'm no longer human. I cannot go back now. Just a hollow shell…of a monster."

If my response had been quicker…if I only hadn't hesitated…

He bunched his muscles and leapt straight upwards. His wing unfurled in mid-air, and drove him high into the sky.

"Wait!" I screamed. "SOLDIERs are _not_ monsters, Genesis!" I watched him reach the clouds, then streak forward like a plane, and he was gone.

A few black feathers were left in his wake, slowly drifting down into the clearing. One of the downy plumes passed only inches by my face, but I let it fall. But just as it was about to come to a rest on the ground, I gasped and lashed my hand out to catch it. I almost missed it, but caught it narrowly between my fingers. I brought it into my other hand and stared.

My swords were tucked away at my sides, untouched since my last fight, and I stood instead with a feather in my hand.

He _was_ a deserter, damn it. And I'd been useless to help in any way. Not to my mentor, not to ShinRa, and defiantly not to myself. Or the troops who were waiting back at the…

I heard a faint gunshot, followed by many others. I gasped sharply, then sprinted off back to the warehouse.

I felt like it took ten minutes to get back, instead of five. While I was running, my phone alarm went off.

"Hail? Where are you?" Lazard always called at the best of times.

"I'm…uhm, agh! I don't know- I'm heading back to the warehouse." I snapped, exasperated. "Look, you were right about Genesis, he-"

"Hail!" He interrupted. "The bombing choppers already have Banora in sight. The Wutai did attack, and the backup is getting the wounded onboard." I cussed under my breath, and ran even faster.

"How long do I have?"

"Only a few minutes. You need to run for it."

"What do you think I'm doing!" I snapped, shoving the phone closed and away in my pocket. By the time I did reach the warehouse, I could hear the bombing choppers closing in. And a unit of Wutai troops fighting outside.

I didn't slow my pace, but pulled my sword into my hand as I ran. The Wutai were defiantly surprised when I barreled out of the warehouse at a full-sprint, slicing as I ran through their ranks. But they were still quick to act. They barricaded my path, and raised their guns to fire. I deflected the bullets, but I was trapped. I was forced back towards the warehouse, towards the epicenter of the bombing site.

But before any of them could get any closer though, they dispersed in a wall of flames. The ground shook as the first bomb dropped right on the Wutai troops. Bodies flew into the air, upturned along with the soil underfoot.

Sure, I was safe from the Wutai, but I was only a few meters away from where the bomb went off.

The explosion threw me backwards against the warehouse, and there was a loud snap when my head smacked against the wall. I let out a strained yell as my eyesight went black, then was overcome by the pain.

I slid down into the grass, away from the body-sized dent I'd made in the wall, and slouched awkwardly against the building. I clamped my eyes shut, and blindly felt for the sword I'd dropped. Weaponless, and with less than half my normal vision, I was the easiest of targets.

The chopper continued overhead to circle past- an unusual behavior. Someone had told them to seize fire.

The remaining Wutai scrambled to their feet, making a hasty decision to retreat. But there was still the attraction of the immobilized SOLDIER to keep them lingering.

"Should we kill her?" One snapped, hasty to leave. "The chopper's comin' around again." He warned, pacing with his gun raised at the sky.

"The chopper won't be back for a minute, let's take her as a hostage instead." Another one replied, not quite as concerned.

I heard them approaching, and tried my vision. The bright sunlight stung like mako, and my hand flew to my head where the pain was the strongest. The Wutai closed in quickly, and I couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly, distinct Wutai screams filled the clearings. Short, and strained. A quick, but painful death.

Breathing heavily with adrenaline, I squinted my eyes and scanned the field. Everything seemed to be shaking, but I made out a distinctive figure approaching me. I scrabbled for my sword again, then a hand closed over mine. In it was the cold hilt of my blade.

"You're looking for this?" I let out a weak sigh of relief as I recognized the voice and the blur of silver like a halo around his face. "Let's get you out of here." Sephiroth suddenly heaved me into his arms, and I screamed in protest.

"Ow- _don't_!" But he held me in a firm grip, so my struggles were in vain. "Ow- ow! Stop _moving_!" He adjusted him arms so that my aching head rested still against his chest, and the pain subsided. Though he didn't stop walking, at least he heard some of my complaints.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Not really…" I groaned. But it was. At least my head wasn't being tosses around as he hurried to the chopper. But something about being carried by Sephiroth, wounded as I was, made me strangely lethargic.

The sound of the chopper's blades was the worst. They never turned the engines off during a mission, so the deafening humming was nonstop. I must have been yelling right into Sephiroth's chest. It was quiet as the doors closed behind us.

"Whoa! Is she okay?" One of the back-up Infantryman gasped as we entered the chopper. He quickly gave up his seat for Sephiroth to put me down across the empty row of seats. I threw my arm over one of the seats, trying to steady myself into a sitting position. Sephiroth gestured for the Infantryman to take his seat again.

"Concussion, and a deep cut on the forehead." Blood was dripping from the stream it had made down the side of my face now. The neck of my uniform felt warm and damp. Of course I had a cut. I had a freaking _crevice_ in my face.

He handed the Infantryman a thick gauze cloth.

"Hold her head still, and keep pressure on the wound." Sephiroth pushed against my shoulder until I leaned back so that my head was in the Infantryman's lap.

"I'm fine…" I slurred in a weak protest.

"Of course you are." Sephiroth mocked. "Just stay that way until we get to Midgar."

I hissed as the Infantryman pressed the gauze onto my head.

"Sorry." He hastily apologized.

"It's fine." I reassured. As the chopper rose into the air, swaying, I gasped and caught the Infantryman's arm in my hand. He winced as my grip tightened, but didn't complain.

"You're…Hail Darvey, right? 2nd Class SOLDIER?"

"That's me. What gave it away? The breasts?" He laughed awkwardly.

"Ah, no actually. The hair. Though, it's sort of red right now too…" I released his arm as the chopper steadied itself in the air. "I'm Garrison." I doubted I would remember, the way my head was throbbing. Hopefully, I wouldn't be able to remember this flight at all.

Garrison dabbed the sweat off my face with the edge of his sleeve, casually talking as if he knew how it relieved some of the pain to focus on his voice.

"I joined a few months ago. I'm from Junon by the way. I'm taking the SOLDIER exam soon. Maybe I'll see you more often." With another cloth, he'd started to wipe the streaks of blood off my skin before it dried in place.

"Looking better than this, hopefully…" I murmured. He'd stopped the bleeding by now, but I'd lost enough blood for me to feel weak. I bet I was paler then a white chocobo now too. I was glad now that my head was on his lap, and that I was already lying down. I wouldn't have been able to remain sitting upright.

"Ah, you don't look _too_ bad." He reassured. I smiled weakly. "I mean, if you look like this when you're hurt, I wonder how nice you clean up. Must have a boyfriend, right? The only girl in SOLDIER."

"Surprisingly, despite my apparent charm and being surrounded by men as I am, I remain single." He gently brushed my hair away from my eyes, tenderly passing over my gauze-covered right eye.

"Wow. I guess you intimidate them. 2nd Class SOLDIER and all."

"Not very intimidating right now…" I slurred.

"That's probably because you're bleeding out of your head." I opened my eye, and was annoyed to see the helmet-covered face again.

"Take off the helmet…like talking to a wall."

"I'd have to let go of your head."

"Jus' do it." He gave a hearty sigh, then took one hand away from my temple and pulled the helmet off by the base of his neck. He dropped it by his feet and stroked his hand over my ear.

"There. Happy?" I couldn't hardly make out his face, my vision now casting shadows across everything at random intervals. He was tan though, as if he'd spent his childhood shirtless on the beach. Seeing how he came from Junon, that could be true. A mess of black hair, flat at the top from the helmet. "I'm pretty good-looking, right?"

"Can't tell." I responded. He shrugged, and gently adjusted my head in his lap.

"Ah, well, that's harsh." He joked. I guess he was trying to lighten the mood, since I'd revealed how little I could actually see. Sure, I couldn't _see_ much, but I instantly liked this Infantryman. His palms firmly kept my head from moving with the chopper, while his fingers stretched over my hair and temples, gently massaging the pain away.

"Hey, Garrison?" I muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm about to faint."

"Ah, well, that's okay. Don't you worry about it." I didn't have time to, because my eyes rolled back into my head and I passed out a moment later.


	15. Nightmares and Daydreams

It was dark, but the blackness didn't bother me. It reminded me of the holograms I'd seen at Cosmo Canyon. Finally, a comet passed my eyes, and I could see where I was. On a stage.

I started speaking then, reciting the lines from LOVELESS. I was playing the part of both the leading lady, and the man she was in love with. Each time I changed roles, I could see myself watching a few feet away. When I was saying the man's lines, I saw myself wearing an elegant silver dress, the same one I'd seen in the cinema posters, ands my hair was grown out past my shoulders. But when I was speaking as the woman, I saw myself in a bloody SOLDIER uniform, with a deep gash across my face. There was a pool of blood at my feet, glowing with mako.

'My friend, do you fly away now…'

'Like the wind sweeps over the water's surface…'

'Nothing shall forestall my return.'

'Quietly, but surly…'

'Even if the morrow is barren of promises…'

'To seek out the Gift of the Goddess…That is why.'

Then the SOLDIER me turned, and walked offstage, leaving a trail of bloody footprints in her wake. I knew she had to go, but I didn't want her to. I didn't want to be left all alone. The spotlight followed her offstage, until I was left alone in the darkness again.

* * *

I gasped urgently, and started coughing instantly after. My lungs had a burning sensation, as if I had been holding my breath.

I blinked rapidly, clearing my vision. I couldn't see out of my right eye, and when I tried to open it, I hissed in pain.

"Hail Darvey. Can you hear me?" I recognized the man's voice. Not Hojo, but one of his assistants. I nodded in response. My vision suddenly became clear, like someone pulled a curtain away from my face. The doctor was leaning over my arm, carefully removing a needle.

"Was' that?" I slurred. My mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

"A mako IV drip." My brow furrowed in confusion. "Hojo injected you with a bit of mako to break you out of your coma."

"A coma? What?" I demanded, my mouth slowly regaining feeling.

"Not really. You've been asleep for a few days, but not too far gone. We wanted you to get some more rest before waking you up, that's all." He reassured me. He removed the last needle in my arm, and stuck a band-aid over the spot. He smiled. "You were lucky. Got hit in the head pretty hard, but there's no signs of permanent damage." I propped myself up on my elbows, and marveled at how my arms shook. "Take it easy, okay? You can start walking tomorrow, but I don't think the doctors here want you to go for a few more days."

I tossed my legs over the side of the cot and lifted myself off the bed. My legs instantly shook, with the same feeling that I'd been doing squats for an hour. I flexed my toes over the cold floor, inhaling deeply, filling my lungs to the brim with fresh air. Then I sat back down on the cot before I could fall.

The assistant had his arms out, mouth wide open. When I finally sat down, he clamped it shut.

"Don't do that again."

He gave me a few reflex exams, all which I passed, but noticeably slower than my previous scores.

"Okay…Last thing. Did you have any weird dreams?"

"Does mako do that?" I asked, hopeful. He shrugged.

"Sometimes. Especially since you had head trauma. Is that a yes?" I paused only for a moment, as he clicked his pen out. I looked past him out the window. It was getting dark outside.

"No. Nothing."

* * *

"Of all the food you could bring me, it had to be-"

"Okay, cafeteria food sucks, Hail!" Zack protested. "I thought you liked them." I stared past Zack's puppy-dog face and at the slices of purple fruit on the food tray.

"Not anymore." I mumbled. "Just looking at Dumbapples makes me sick." There was a sudden commotion at the entrance of the infirmary as a SOLDIER rushed in past a mob of angry nurses.

"Only one visitor at a time!" A nurse squalled, puffing her chest out like an angry mother chocobo.

"What a dork." I muttered.

"Hail!" The dork cried. He finally ran ducked past the nurses and hurried over. "You're awake!"

"Wide awake _now_." I assured him, but he didn't catch the annoyed tone in my voice. I didn't think it was possible for him to be louder than Zack, but now…"What's up, Kunsel?" He flipped his visor back over his helmet. His mako-blue eyes were huge.

"Oh man, they said you were in a coma." I shook my head.

"They exaggerated. But they did give me some mako, and my arm's been sore ever since." I said, rolling the said shoulder a few times to ease the pain.

"You okay?" I shrugged, pointing to the mass of gauze over my face.

"They said I got out lucky." I glanced past him nervously at the nurses. They were watching intently. "Jeez…They said they wouldn't let me leave for a few days. I'm sick of this."

"Maybe you should take their advice and try to rest." Kunsel suggested. I crossed my arms and looked away.

"I don't need it anymore. I'm fine."

"You just said that your arm's sore!"

"That's because of the mako- not my injuries!"

"You had to get mako because of your injuries, so same thing!" Zack loudly cleared his throat, shouldering towards the flocking nurses, and we silenced instantly.

They hung around a little calmer for a while, catching me up on the latest SOLDIER news and gossip. As Zack talked, I noticed his bangs swaying over his eyes more than normal.

"Hey, Zack? Are you growing your hair out?" I asked. He smiled, and brushed his gloved hand through it.

"Yeah, you like?"

"Hmm. I think you're still too young for it." He gaped. "I mean- it kind of seems like longer hair is reserved for the older guys. Like Angeal and Sephiroth." Zack froze, and his lips curled into a sly smile.

Oh no. What did I say?

"Oh yeah Hail! Do you remember who it was that pulled you out of the rubble and carried you home?" I clamped my mouth tightly shut and stared determinately at the sheets wound around my fist.

"Don't remind me." I grumbled.

"What? You're not going to retell the story how the one-and-only _Sephiroth_ nobly came to your rescue and carried you against his heart to safety?" I dropped my head into my hand, and shook it. This only seemed to encourage Zack. "How he gently placed your head against his chest so that you wouldn't be in any pain…"

"Oh. Did Hail tell you guys about me already?"

All three of our heads swiveled to see the new arrival. A tall young Infantryman with messy black hair waved hello. He had his helmet tucked under his arm so that we all could see his wide smile.

"And…who are you?" Zack asked for all of us. The Infantryman took a few more steps closer.

"Just an Infantryman. The name's Garrison."

"Oh!" I gasped, causing everyone to look at me curiously. I hadn't recognized him at first, because I'd never gotten a good, clear look at him before. He stood only an inch or two below Zack, which was very tall, even with the boots on. His hair resembled Zack's as well, in the sense that it was messy. But there wasn't quite as much spike to it. His eyes, not yet infused with mako, were still a radiant blue. All of his features were topped off by his dark tanned skin.

"Yeah, I remember now. Nice to see you, literally." I said. Garrison beamed, dragging a stood over from beside one of the empty beds. Kunsel's eyes widened as he did, as Garrison quickly invaded his personal bubble, trying to enter mine, but prevented by the obnoxious bed railings.

"That's good- I was worried you might have forgotten." I shook my head, and a dull pain echoed through my skull.

"No, the concussion wasn't as bad as we thought it was." I passed my hand over the gauze on my face, and the strip covering my eye. "But I'm going to have a very attractive scar from it…" Garrison laughed slightly, and my good eye widened in confusion.

"Are you kidding, scars are cool." And I smiled too, despite my belief that it wasn't true. The way he said it was just funny.

"Hail!" Kunsel finally interrupted us, at a tone that startled me. "Who _is_ he?"

"Oh, well, Kunsel, Zack- this is Garrison, from Junon. He was on the chopper when they flew me back to Midgar, and we talked until I fainted."

"Good times." He sighed. "You summed me up pretty well."

"Well I don't know anything else about you. That's all I _can_ say." Kunsel inwardly sighed.

"We'll have to change that sometime." Kunsel's eyebrows flew upwards. Garrison smiled brightly and stood up. "I'll let you know when I pass the SOLDIER exam."

"Taking it soon?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Pretty soon."

"Well, if I get out of here before then, we should spar." Garrison cocked his head curiously.

"I could sure use the practice..." Zack suddenly laughed.

"Dude, she wouldn't be giving you practice. Take my advice- don't fight her until after your exam. Otherwise you might be too sore or worse, and end up failing." I shot a glare to Zack, but Garrison laughed alongside Zack, though a bit more nervously.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Well, y'know, I can wear her down first for you. Or you could just get her as soon as she gets out of here, then she'll be a little more-" I loudly cleared my throat.

"Maybe you can discuss how to take advantage of me later, man-to-man, and not where I can hear you so well." All the boys' eyes widened in shock, and only then did I replay the words over in my head and laugh too. On the outside though, all I did was cock an eyebrow.

Zack patted Garrison on the shoulder, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Garrison nodded quickly.

"Sounds good." He backed up a few paces, relaxing bit by bit. He fitted the helmet back over his head and waved. "Later Hail. Feel better." I waved back, then let my arm drop back beside me on the cot.

Zack sputtered a laugh just as Garrison rounded the corner.

"Zack, I'm going to punch you." Kunsel muttered.

"Oh, man! Hail, don't freak him out like that!" Zack continued, leaning back in his chair.

"You started it. And I don't think Garrison will be deterred by that. Nothing fazes him, I mean, I bled all over him during the chopper ride home, and he acted like it was nothing."

"You bled on him?" Kunsel echoed, a strange tone to his voice. I instantly regretted mentioning that. I couldn't remember the shopper ride very well as it was, but what i did remember wasn't pretty.

"Yeah. The gash on my head was a mess." Kunsel shook his head.

"No, I know that. I mean, how'd you get _him_ all covered in your blood?"

"Look, Sephiroth carried me inside" Zack snickered, and I shot him an annoyed glare. "and he told Garrison to hold onto my head during the flight." I kept my hands still over the sheets. "It hurt when my head moved." Kunsel adjusted himself again in his chair, arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"How'd he manage that? Stand over you the whole time?" I glared firmly at the sheets instead of looking at him.

"I put my head in his lap." Zack's gave a small smile, and Kunsel silenced. "Sephiroth made me!" I protested. "And I was bleeding half to death!"

"I bet he liked that." Zack laughed. Kunsel crossed his arms and huffed.

"I bet you liked it too." He muttered angrily. I exhaled sharply instead of gasping, but the feeling was the same.

"Liked it?" I repeated. "Oh, you bet I did, Kunsel. Flying back on a shaky chopper with a concussion was _fun_." I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was glaring through his one-way visor. "Yeah! With my head right on his-"

"Okay!" Zack interrupted. "Seriously, Hail. We were kidding." Zack's eyes strayed to my bandages, no hidden pun. "Just take it easy for now." He elbowed Kunsel in the side, whispering loudly in his ear, "Cool it already, she's hurt." Kunsel pulled away from Zack's arm and stood.

"I'm getting some food." And he stormed out. Good thing he did too. The nurses had finally stormed over, parting only to let him by. As I watched him go, my anger left with him.

"You okay?" Zack inquired, scooting closer. I frowned at the sheets.

"My head's fine, if that's what you mean." He smiled brightly.

"That's good. Can't have any of the blue hair damaged. But really, Kunsel didn't mean it. He was just really worried about you."

"So he gets all snappy with me? Weird way to show affection." Zack shrugged.

"What can I say, guy's are just like that." He stood, kicking the stool back into place. "Hey, I've got a mission soon, so you may not see me for a while."

"Where to?"

"Uhm…it's with Angeal. Some kind of ambush practice."

"Not Wutai?" He shook his head.

"The war's going to last a little longer than expected. Angeal told me that too." I looked across the infirmary at the window.

"Yeah? That's no good."

"I'll make sure some food gets up to you." Zack flashed a smile as he left, and I felt happy again for an instant. Then, he was gone, and I was alone again.

Though I was told that I should keep the bandages over my right eye for another day or two, I was too anxious to wait. I'd already been here for two days resting, and I was sick of waiting. I pried my right eye carefully open, blinking rapidly to clear my vision. It was a little blurry, but I could still see. I sighed in relief and leaned back against the pillows. My fingers trailed up past my eye to the thick wad of gauze above it.

I started pulling at the edges of the bandages, knowing fully well how I shouldn't take them off yet. In a moment of spontaneity, I gripped the bandage and tugged it free. I clamped my mouth shut to prevent me from crying out, but my eyes instantly teared up. Not the smartest thing to do…

My fingers traced up my face, probing the raw cut. It stretched all the way from my eyebrow, into my hairline. And it would leave a scar. SOLDIERs healed much faster than normal people, but that meant that scars were more commonly left in the wake of a deep cut or wound.

I knew that Zack had a scar on the bottom of his foot from a training accident as a 3rd Class, and Kunsel had one across his knee from falling out of a chopper one time. But mine would be right on my face. Not even covered by my bangs. A thick scar that anyone and everyone would see.

I never cared about my appearance, not like other girls at least. I knew that my hair color was pretty enough on its own, so I trimmed it short and only ran a comb through it every morning. That and the traditional stud ear piercings that all SOLDIERs seemed to have. That was all the attention I'd ever given my appearance. But even my blue hair would be distracted by the scar now.

I mean, I wasn't looking for a boyfriend or anything, but…

I still wanted to look…nice.

Jeez…now I just felt vain.

* * *

Professor Hojo passed a small flashlight in front of my eyes, blinding me for the purpose of assessing my eyesight. But the only way I might be blind is if he kept lighting up my face like that.

"No permanent trauma to the head…eye sight has returned to the norm for mako-vision." He muttered. He finally shut the light off, sighing loudly. "You, little miss SOLDIER, were this close to forgetting the last ten years of your life." He measured about a half inch between his thumb and finger. "And this close to becoming permanently blind in that eye." He measured the distance between my scar and eye, less than half an inch, then dropped his hand. "And oh so close to becoming one of my test subjects." He said it like a threat. It was. "Oh well, maybe I'll get lucky some other time."

Shrugging, genuinely disappointed, he sighed off his name on the release form, and then took out another slip of paper.

"You're free to go, but you need to come to the science department tomorrow for an injection." He tore off the request slip and handed it to me. Before I could protest, he held up his hands and averted his eyes. "Don't force me to try and explain it to a SOLDIER. In simple words, your mako level was unbalanced when you hit your head, and I just _can't_ stand imperfections like that. I'll correct it tomorrow, but needless to say, you won't be taking on any missions for a little longer." He shrugged, adjusted his glasses, then turned and left.

I stared down into the palm of my hand at the request form. My throat tightened.

Mako injections sucked.

When I first joined SOLDIER, I was infused with a large amount of mako energy, like all SOLDIERs were. The strain on my body trying to get used to the change had me in the infirmary for few days- and I had a _fast_ recovery time. But it was a painful week. I couldn't remember much besides that. And being thirsty all the time.

I was not expert on how mako worked with the body, but I knew that mako levels didn't change as time goes by, no matter how much red blood cells your body produces. They were a specific amount for each SOLDIER. And I'd been given a little bit extra to get out of my coma. Now they had to take that much out to balance my systems again.

Minor mako injections, or withdrawals, weren't uncommon in SOLDIER, but it was one of things that when you told someone about it, they cringed, and felt sorry for you.

And I _really_ hated Professor Hojo.

* * *

I'd only been in the infirmary for a week, but I still felt out of shape. Maybe it was because I'd been asleep half that time. Either way, I felt sufficiently tiered after the walk back to my room, and was looking forward to the much more comfortable bed. One without starched sheets and railings.

I opened my door, but instantly backed out of it.

"Oh! Hi! You're Hail Darvey, right? I'd recognize that blue hair anywhere." I stared at a happy girl that now occupied the spare bed in my room. And adorned it with a rose-patterned bedspread. I was silent, mostly because I didn't know what to do. "I'm Cristilene Iyse. I joined ShinRa a few days ago as an Infantryman." So that was it. "We're the only girls here, so we get to share a room!" So…_that_ was it. Her eyes trailed to the bandage on my forehead, but she chose not to say anything.

I reentered the room and tried a smile.

"Okay. Well, I guess i don't need to introduce myself." I dropped onto my own yellow-patterned blankets and leaned past my leg to tug off my boots. I had never liked yellow at first, but when Zack's mom sent me the blanket, I got used to it.

"So…when did you join SOLDIER?" The girl inquired.

"Umm…A year or so ago. When I was fourteen."

"I'm fifteen now too. I wasn't sure about joining SOLDIER for a while. I always wanted to, but I didn't see any other girls doing it. I thought it was because girls weren't allowed to join, but I saw you in the newspaper a few times, so I tried out. You can call me Kris, by the way." I pulled off my other boot, stuffing them under my bed. I undressed into my undershirt and shorts, hanging my uniform across the end of my bed frame.

"Okay, Kris, got it." I'd been an inspiration? That was funny.

"Who's that?" She suddenly asked. I looked to the door instantly, but she was pointing to my bedside table. I let out a quiet groan.

I still had that photo up.

Before she could get a better look, I slapped it face-down across my table, right over a black feather.

"No one." I clarified. "Not anymore."


	16. Dance Lessons

_**A/N~ **__I really like how this chapter turned out! Let me know if you agree!_

Hojo strapped down my left arm across a small surgical table, and positioned a light a foot or so above it so it lit up the underside of my forearm. The light instantly accentuated the veins of mako running underneath my skin. Every time I saw that, I marveled at it. The planet's natural energy, never meant to be so much as touched, ran through my body as simply as my blood did.

"This will only take a moment." Hojo assured me. I looked away as he prepared an empty syringe and attached a thick needle.

"You always say that." I muttered.

"Well, you are one of the most interesting subjects I've seen. Two X chromosomes and everything." Without any warning, I felt the needle puncture my wrist, slipping deep into my arm. I was told to keep that arm still and relaxed, but my other hand curled into a painful fist.

I felt each drop of mako as it was drawn from my veins, like he was plucking away tissue. Finally, the needle was pulled from my arm, and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. I was sweating.

I glanced at the syringe, now filled halfway with the strange liquid energy, traces of blood floating among the turquoise glow. Then I looked to my arm, where a wide bruise was blooming across my forearm. I supported my sore arm with my hand, until Hojo finally came back with a roll of gauze. By then, a small line of blood had started dripping down my skin. I bet he was taking his sweet time on purpose. He loved to see his patients bleed.

His fingers, smooth from years of wielding scalpels instead of swords, brushed over my wrist, cold. A rare shiver raked my spine, and I prayed that he didn't notice.

I slapped my fist against the elevator button, and waiting for my ride. Meanwhile, I took out my phone and fished through the texts. My in-box was overflowing. A few were from Zack and Kunsel continuing the chats we'd been in before my mission, one from Kris, friendly introducing herself, and two were from Director Lazard. I hadn't given any report on my mission yet.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped inside, hitting the button for the Briefing Room instead.

I hurried past a pair of waiting SOLDIERs, keeping my bandaged arm pressed against my stomach so it wouldn't be jostled, and followed the hall into Lazard's Office.

The blond Director looked up from his papers as the door swung closed behind me.

"Hail Darvey. I'm glad to see that you're up and about." He stood, stepping past the table. He was wearing a new suit, purple with thin stripes. "I am sorry about the bombing choppers- they hadn't gotten the orders to seize fire until they dropped the first missile."

"No, it's my fault I wasn't out of there." Lazard tilted an eyebrow, rising above the rim of his glasses.

"Was it? Or were you distracted by something else?" The pain in my arm suddenly seemed much more noticeable.

"You were right. Genesis is a deserter." I stuffed my good hand in my pocket to prevent it from fidgeting. "I saw him in Banora- but something was different about it. I'm not sure what, but…" I laughed dryly. "Maybe it was because he had a clone with him." Lazard's eyes widened in surprise. "I fought this…copy of him. It used a gun instead of a sword, and couldn't really talk. I…When I killed it, it…fell apart." I shook my head, sighing painfully. "Then the real Genesis showed up. He said that he couldn't some back to ShinRa. He got away." I laughed dryly. It was all so funny now. "He _flew_ away."

"Hail." I looked up as he said my name. He smiled sadly. "That's enough." I looked away and nodded.

The elevator doors opened to the main lobby, and I sidestepped the rush of workers to get into the elevator, and ducked into the open.

I hadn't gotten any mission requests, probably because of the Director's influence, and I was bored. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I hoped it would be more entertaining than the infirmary or briefing rooms.

I found that entertainment quickly, though not in the form I was expecting, and not really what I would call entertainment. More like…

Kunsel crossed his arms when he saw me, but stepped away from the wall that he'd been leaning on. When I saw him, I slowed to a stop and let him approach me.

"Hey." He said, looking everywhere but at me as he said it.

"Hey." I replied, in the same monotone. He shifted his weight a few times before standing somewhat still. "You're all good now, right?" I held up my arm slightly, showing off the new addition of gauze.

"I've got a break for now, but I'm okay." His eyes panned up to my face, but he still avoided my eyes.

"How's your head?" I put my good hand on my hip.

"Kunsel."

"What? I was just asking."

"Well stop it already. It's annoying." I forced a tiny grin, and he scratched the back of his head. I recognized that- he was embarrassed. He lowered his arm, and took a few steps towards me. I was instantly relived that we'd gotten back to the in-your-face distance that we'd gotten used to. I took a step closer to emphasize that.

"Hey, Hail, I was thinking…now that you're out of the hospital." He hesitated.

"What?" I asked. He watched me for a few more seconds, and smiled.

"Okay. Well…We-"

"Hail!" An excited Infantryman had turned the corner of the hallway, skidding to a stop. "Hey!" As he got closer, I recognized the mess of black hair.

"Hey, Garrison. Taken the SOLDIER test yet?" He widened his arms, showing off his plain Infantryman's uniform, and shook his head.

"I will soon though." He looked to other teenager beside me, who had recently re-crossed his arms. "Hey, Kunsel." Kunsel inclined his head in a small nod.

"Hi Garret."

"It's Garrison." Kunsel just smiled. Those two were friendly as ever.

"Oh, hey, you wanted me to spar you, right?" I asked, suddenly excited. I was stiff from laziying around this past week. I wanted to get a sword, possibly two, in my hand and take aim at something. Something weaker than me…

Garrison smiled nervously.

"Well, you sort of suggested it, not me, but-"

"Okay, so let's get down to the training room!" Both Kunsel and Garrison put up their arms in protest. I almost backed into the wall.

"Hail, you just literally walked out of the science department." Kunsel reminded me, pointing to the stairs that I hadn't taken.

"Yeah, you're still bleeding." Garrison pointed out, gesturing to the gauze wrap around my arm.

I stared in disbelief at the two boys.

"At least you two agree on something." I huffed, rather irritated. "But really," I started towards the elevator. "This is the kind of handicap you were looking for, right Garrison?" The Infantryman clamped his mouth shut, and Kunsel's face tightened in a glare. "Besides, I'm only bleeding a little bit."

* * *

With my talent at persuasion, I succeeded in dragging the two upstairs to the training room. I weighed one of the standard training swords in the palm of my hand, balancing it across my fingers. With I flick of my wrist, I tossed it up and caught the guard with my hand.

Garrison followed in suit, taking a sword from the weapon rack at the door.

Kunsel reluctantly waited outside, his arms crossed so tightly that he was gripping his forearms with his hands.

"Okay." I slipped the hologram visor over my face, wincing slightly as it touched my cut. "Ready?" Garrison nodded across from me, stepping into a wide sparring stance. He took a long breath, exhaling loudly.

"Whenever you are." He called. I grinned as the holographic battlefield came together around us.

The way my blood was rushing felt great.

Garrison at least impressed me. The fact that he dashed in to attack first took guts. I liked that. I especially liked how that also opened him up to a nice jab in the chest. As he stumbled backwards, I did a tight spin, bringing my sword down over his head. He threw his blade up to block just in time, and our swords skidded along each other. He quickly repositioned his feet further back, giving himself the room to jump backwards and avoid my sword. He was quick.

I followed after him, not giving him the chance to choose an appropriate stance before I lunged at him again. This time, he threw his weight forwards against his sword. I took a step back to keep my balance, and he darted in close. Shoulder-to-shoulder, our swords the only thing separating us, I could feel his ragged breaths right in my face.

I couldn't imagine what Kunsel was thinking right now.

Even though I had the mako-advantage over Garrison, he was still a strong, tall male. The way we were fighting in power struggles, I would lose.

…Lose? Not in front of Kunsel- no way!

I slammed my shoulder into his, and rolled against his body to his back. He stumbled past me, caught off guard by the sudden slack.

"Checkmate." I said. Garrison froze as the point of my sword touched his neck. He sighed loudly, in either frustration or relief, as the holograms dispersed.

"What the heck was that?" he demanded, slipping his visor off. "That…roll thing you did."

"It was smart of you to use your sheer strength against your opponent. I say, if you've got it, use it."

Outside, Kunsel pulled away from the glass.

"She never said that to me…" He put his hand to his bicep and flexed.

I fidgeted with the visor.

"Just a move that my old teacher showed me." I explained. Garrison scoffed.

"What kind of teacher was that? A dancer?" I laughed despite myself.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"**Ow!" I landed heavily on my back. Nearly skewering myself with the sword I had dropped. **

"**Once more." Glaring up at my cocky opponent, I snatched my sword again and charged in at him. Without so much as looking up, he lifted his sword and smacked it against mine. Not only was I thrown backwards yet again, but my blade snapped in half too. **

"**Oo-ow!" I yelled. "What the hell am I doing wrong!" **

"**Hail, recite me that line I've been teaching you." **

"**Ugh! Not again, please!" My instructor tilted an eyebrow. Sighing, as loudly as I could, I found my mocking voice, and recited, "The wind sweeps over the water's surface, quietly but surly." I ended with a dramatic wrist-flick. **

**Genesis clapped LOVELESS shut. **

"**And what are you?"**

"**A **_**dumbapple**_**." Genesis waited patiently until I responded exactly how he wanted me to. "I'm the wind." **

"**Yes you are." He tossed me another sword from the rack that he'd brought in with us, half empty. Behind me was a pile of broken swords- the other half. I was also supposed to do twenty squats for each broken half- forty per blade I ruined. And that's only if it broke **_**evenly**_**. **

"**And the wind does not fight by charging in like a berserk chocobo." He explained. "It **_**sweeps**_** over the water's surface." I heaved myself to my feet. **

"**So you want me to…sweep?"**

"**Exactly." He thrust his blade down against an imaginary opponent, struggling against another sword. I jumped back impulsively. "You are a girl, and ultimately less powerful then the majority of men. You will get nowhere if you fight like this." He took a shuffling step forward, pulling his sword almost vertically. "First, you take away that distance that gives power. And then," He pulled his blade against his chest, then twirled, and ended up facing the other way, his sword outstretched. His blade pointed to where his opponent's head would have been. He smiled slyly. "You sweep."**

**I let out a sputtering laugh.**

"**What now? Imagine Sephiroth nude again?"**

"**Wha- no, no!" I pointed at him with my sword. "Just then, you- you looked like a ballerina!" **

"**Let's see how deadly ballerinas can be, shall we!" He lunged at me before I had the chance to catch my breath from laughing. The scene lost its humor instantly. He was using more strength than ever, and each time I blocked, my body shuddered. Before I knew it, he'd caught me in a sword-to-sword face off, and my body was already arching backwards. **

**I dashed in, to the side, and rolled against his chest and around to his back. As I came out of the spin, I jabbed my sword up at his head. The **_**back**_** of his head. I exhaled shakily. **

"**Oh." I stuttered. **

"**Good." He said. "You swept." **

**Suddenly he leapt away, a yellow materia in his fingers. "THUNDER!" **

"**Ahhh!" **

**Another broken sword was added to the pile.**

* * *

Though Kris was chatty, which she was, I enjoyed her company. Even after we stopped talking, it was strangely relaxing to hear another person's breathing a few feet away. The soft, relaxed breathing of a regular human- one not yet infused with mako. Even when SOLDIERs were relaxed, our heart beat a pace faster, so we breathed just a bit quicker too. And because of mako, our hearing was better too. So I heard her breathing as if she was sharing a bed, and I found the normal intake and exhale oddly relaxing.

I didn't think I would like the company, but surprise surprise.

In the blanket of darkness, I turned my head over my pillow and my eyes fell upon the upturned picture. I rolled onto my shoulder, propping my head up with one hand, and tracing my fingers over the frame with the other. It was a frame carved out of cherrywood bark. I had that drilled into my head time and time again- how _cool_ that was. Shipped in all the way from Gongaga. That didn't matter to me- I wasn't interested in material things like he was.

Finally, as if ripping of a band-aid, I flipped it over to see the actual photo again. After only a few seconds, my face tightened and I slapped it down again, so roughly that the glass cracked.

As soon as he'd deserted, I had accepted it. That some people just left ShinRa. He had gotten sick of it, and run off. But now that I had found him again, and he actually confessed to deserting, I couldn't hardly believe it. I kept playing over his words in my head.

'**I'm no longer human.'**

**'I cannot go back now.'**

**'…Just the hollow shell of a monster.'**

I closed my eyes tight. Just because he had a wing didn't make him a monster.

"Hail…?" Kris rolled over in her bed, a confused frown on her sleepy face. If I weren't in such a bad mood, I would have laughed. Her hair was a mess. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you up." I muttered, flicking the shards of glass back to the center of the table.

"It's okay." Her half-closed eyes fell on the frame under my hand. "Is it that picture again?" I pulled my hand away.

"It's just a picture." She pulled her legs under her and sat up a little.

"Is it?" I blew out through my lips, and pulled my hand through my hair. "Who is that?" I leaned over and flicked my light on. Still leaning out of my bed, I took the broken picture and lifted it up again.

"That's my best teacher, Genesis Rhapsodos." I pointed to the well-dressed man that stood beside me in the picture. "And me, when I was still a 3rd Class." I tapped the girl's face- an image of me, though my hair was slightly longer. I was also red in the face, with a cross between a grimace and a smile. "It was supposed to be a formal photo, so no smiles. But right before it was taken, Genesis conveniently mentioned that since he and Sephiroth had been at the bathhouse last night, his skin was nice and soft." Kris frowned in confusion, and I laughed under my breath.

"Genesis said that on purpose, because I had a very big crush on Sephiroth then." Now it was even bigger. "So, by telling me about how he and Sephiroth were scrubbing each others' backs…I couldn't keep a straight face. I really look stupid in this."

"Is that why you broke it?" Kris asked. I tapped my finger on the glass. Looking at it now, with the white spider-webbing lines across our faces, I felt suddenly guilty. Why did I have to break it?

"…Yeah. I just…I don't…" I sat the picture back up on my desk, then reached over and turned off the light. "He's missing right now." I murmured into the dark. "I'm going to go and look for him."

"Then you two can take another picture, where you're both smiling." Kris replied. I nodded, curling myself into a tight ball under the chocobo-patterned blanket.

"Yeah. I'll do that."


	17. The Turks

"**Hail?"**

**I was watching the nurses bring in another Infantryman. He'd accidently stabbed himself when he went into the Simulation Room without permission, or something. The data must have been too strong for him. **

"…_**Hail**_**."**

**I knew that only SOLDIERs were supposed to use it, but 1****st**** Class SOLDIERs hardly did. So why couldn't the Infantrymen use it when they didn't? Just tone down the level of intensity until they got used to it…**

**Angeal sighed heavily. **

"_**Darvey**_**!" **

"**What?-oh." I glanced at the 1****st**** Class SOLDIER in surprise. "Forgot you were there." Angeal rolled his eyes. **

"**Zack the puppy…Hail the…"**

"**No- don't give me a nickname too!" I protested. I straightened up in my cot to face the 1****st**** Class SOLDIER. "Anyways, sorry I zoned out. You said something about 'honor' and I sort of just…" I waved my hand around in circles around my head. **

**The older SOLDIER shook his head. **

"**At least Zack let's me finish." Angeal took a deep breath. "I won't say 'honor' this time. I'll use a different word. …Hail, why did you join SOLDIER?" I sighed, and forced myself to respond seriously. **

"**Each time I get hurt, you ask me that. And I say the same thing every time."**

"**Do you have a real answer for me yet?" I wanted to give him an answer, mostly because he would never leave me alone until I thought of something. Something that fulfilled his 'honor' requirement. **

"**I just…wanted to do something cool with my life, I guess." **

"**Do you have the will to protect that belief? Does being in SOLDIER mean that much to you?" **

"**I believe that having honor is the driving force for some SOLDIERs, but not for me." I replied, hoping to end the conversation there. But Angeal was known for his persistence. He wouldn't leave me alone until I admitted that honor was the driving force behind everything I did… **

"**When you're alone,**_** fighting**_** alone- what are you fighting for? When there's no one to protect but yourself? Are you really just protecting your body?" I thought about it. I went on solo missions often, because i was good at fighting alone.**

"_**I**_** thought it was to complete the mission, but apparently I was wrong." **

**He looked to my forehead, at the raw cut in my skull.**

"**Maybe Genesis left to protect his honor." He said. I frowned at the idea. Genesis seemed like the type of person to protect his beliefs at all costs, but I'd never heard him go on about honor. **

"**I don't understand your concept of honor as well I you'd like, but I really don't think deserting like that is honorable." I muttered. Angeal seemed to sink lower into the chair, sad and embarrassed. **

"**You're probably right. I just hoped otherwise." I tried to keep my eyes stern, but ended up looking away as well. **

**I had wanted that too. **

**But I knew there were other driving forces behind people's actions besides honor. **

**So I hoped. **

* * *

A series of rushing footsteps kept passing by my door. The heavy thuds as SOLDIERs in their leather-soled boots raced down the hallway. I tugged the pillow out from under my face and sandwiched my head between it and the mattress in an attempt to drown out the noise.

A moment later, I threw the blanket off my legs and jumped out of bed. The bed beside me was neatly made, and empty.

Even Kris was gone! What the heck was going on?

I dashed out of my room, hobbling on one leg as I stuffed my foot into my boot. Numerous Infantrymen and SOLDIERs rushed past me, heading upstairs. Upstairs to the helicopter platforms.

I followed the rush of ShinRa operatives upstairs, picking up bits of excited conversation along the way.

"Finally…!"

"I know man, about time we got some action!"

Action? What kind of action? And why hadn't I been woken up for it?

"Hey, Hail!" If the voice weren't so loud and obnoxious, I would never have picked it out among the loud murmur of everyone else. Then I saw the tall SOLDIER parting the crowd to reach me- his black spikes just like a shark's fin in an ocean of people.

"Zack!" A pair of Infantrymen parted around us, and continued running. "What's going on?" He was beaming, so it obviously wasn't bad news at least.

"There was this outbreak of fights in Wutai."

"That's good news?" He cocked a smile and nodded.

"It means the war's ending. A few more fights, and…" He made a fist and brought it down. "It'll be over with! I'm being sent off with some others to settle things near Junon. Angeal suggested me for the position of unit leader."

"Seriously? The guy sure likes you." I crossed my arms with a dry laugh. "As for me, all I get is the 'honor talk'." Zack laughed.

"Just go along with it- that's what I do. And Angeal just knows that I'm that good."

I looked past Zack at the groups of SOLDIERs getting ready to be flown off to Wutai. I had an itching sensation all over my legs. I wanted to run and join them.

"I'm coming." Zack instantly held up his hands.

"Uh…Angeal thought you would say that. He wants to let you rest for a little longer." I crossed my arms defiantly, and he shrugged. "Fine. He said that if you tried to come, he'd tell Sephiroth about your secret box of newspaper clippings." I gasped.

"How did _he_ know-" Zack tilted an eyebrow. "…I got rid of that." He laughed aloud and I glanced around hastily to see if anyone had overheard.

"Besides, someone capable needs to stay at headquarters in case something goes up." He assured me, in an attempt to make my grounded time seem more meaningful. "I'll text you how it goes!" Waving over his shoulder, he started jogging back to the elevator. Just then, my cell phone beeped in my pocket. My hope renewed, I hurried to read the text.

'_Hey, Hail! Just got put on a mission in Wutai! Not as big a one as Zack's, but I'm sure to get some action in. I'll text you how it goes!' –Kunsel_

I clapped the phone shut over my face.

Like I always did when I was denied a cool mission, or put on a lame one, I pouted. I knew that complaining to Lazard wouldn't do any good, since he had obviously been keeping me off missions too.

I stormed up to the SOLDIER floor, silent and empty except for a few Infantrymen. Maybe I'd waste some time in the simulation room.

My already sour mood was not made any better when I saw that the simulation room was already occupied. The simulation room that Infantrymen weren't supposed to be using.

The majority of Infantrymen were crowded around the safety-glass windows, cheering on their comrade. A few of them nervously ran off when they saw me approaching, but the rest were too absorbed in what they were looking at to notice. I leaned over their shoulders and peered inside too.

A single Infantryman was sparring some data, so we only saw his own movements. But if you'd watched enough simulations, you could tell where he saw his opponent, and how strong that data was. And this appeared to be no easy match.

The Infantryman charged forward, his sword high above his head. It looked like a reckless move, but he landed solidly, covering up his openings as quickly as he'd revealed them. His sword stopped in mid-air as he thrust it down onto his opponent's, but he was winning over. He let out a short yell, and his sword suddenly dropped down through the air, landing an obvious hit. The Infantrymen around me broke into awed murmurs, leaning away from the windows.

Hot air expelled from the room when the doors opened.

"That wasn't bad at all." I congratulated. "It's good that you're starting to use swords as an Infantryman- they're the real weapon." He beamed at me.

"Really? Thanks- oh, hi Hail." I bit my lip, tilted my head to the side to try and see under his helmet. I was never good with names, but it didn't help how all the Infantrymen looked identical when wearing the helmets.

He took that as a cue to remove his helmet. Blond spikes jumped into the air, and I smiled in amusement. Cloud didn't even get Helmet Hair.

"Oh-" Cloud glanced nervously back at the simulation room. "Uhm…I know I wasn't supposed to be using that yet, it's just-"

"Relax." I interrupted. "Anyone who wants to should be able to use it." As long as they don't get killed doing it.

He nodded shyly, slowly relaxing now that I'd promised not to be a tattle-tale.

"It's not the first time I did." I titled an eyebrow curiously. Cloud always seemed like the type to strictly follow the rules. I liked this change of pace. "I was just sparring last month's data."

"Looks like you did okay?" His smile widened.

"I beat it." I nodded approvingly.

"I'm glad to see you're still at it. A lot of people would have given up." Cloud averted his gaze, smiling in embarrassment.

"I just…There's someone I need to…" He struggled with the explanation, but I could already guess what his motivation was.

"_Impress_?" I tried. His hair stood up on end- even more than usual.

"Uhm, well…sort of." My smile tightened into a mischievous grin.

"I know how you could _really_ impress her."

* * *

"But this is the Turk's floor." Cloud protested as I led him down the hall. This floor was mostly cubicles, with suited workers quietly talking into headsets. Many of them were currently in contact with the units in Wutai, keeping them updated on the other movements and suggested strategies.

I knew that I had healed enough by now to go back into action. I should be out there in Wutai with everyone else instead of wandering around the ShinRa building like this.

"I know it is." I told him. "I wanted to show you something cool." I followed the hall, dragging Cloud reluctantly behind me, to an open ring on the center of the floor. A group of people, Turks, or those training to join the Turks, stood outside of the ring. They were smart enough to give plenty of room to those currently in the ring.

"Yeah, they're still doing it."

"Doing what?" Cloud persisted, still ignorant as to why I'd brought him here. He stood on his toes, raising himself a few inches higher. Cloud _was_ pretty short.

A dark, muscular man was grappling with another Turk. And he seemed to currently have the advantage. If not for the bright red ponytail of hair sticking out from under the mess of limbs, I would have never been able to tell who the other Turk was.

"_Grrk_- gah! _Ge'oof _!" The dark Turk slowly released the other, and rose to his feet fluidly. The Turk on the mats went limp with a loud, exasperated groan.

The redhead cracked his neck, trying to snap his body back into its original position. He struggled to his feet, and I winced at the sound of his knees cracking as he straightened himself up.

"I don't get it, man!" He awed, just a tone below a whine. "I just don't understand how every time we work on grappling, you beat me." I frowned at the Turk's tone of voice.

"Oh yeah, I get it now!" He spun and faced the taller man with an accusing finger. "Because you weigh a ton and all you have to do is sit on my face until I go blue!" I smirked. That was more like him. "I mean- just look at your code name! _Rude_? Why the hell would they give you a name like that? Oh- I know-" The dark man took a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and fitted them over his eyes.

"Hi Hail."

"Hey, Rude." I walked over to the edge of the mats. "Kicking Reno's butt again?"

"If I get you as a partner, I swear to Gaia I will shoot myself."

"Can I join in?" Rude nodded, while Reno avidly shook his head.

"Come on, _man_!" He moaned. He was just annoyed because he couldn't win against me either. I glanced back at Cloud, who had crossed his arms.

"This is what you think would impress a girl?" He muttered.

"It impresses _me_." I retorted. Cloud shifted his feet.

"Yeah, but you're…well, _you_." Reno laughed behind me. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"_Whatever_ that means, why don't you try it?"

"Choking, or being choked?" Cloud didn't seem too into it.

"Hey, why don't you…demonstrate first?" Reno offered. I glanced at Cloud, and the Infantryman shrugged. I pointed at him.

"Fine, but you're up next."

I walked onto the mats, eyed Reno curiously. I hadn't done this with him for a while now. He could have gotten better. _Maybe_.

I was expecting to put him in the choke hold first, so I was a little surprised when he suddenly clapped his bony arms below my chin. And he tugged his forearm tight. My airway was cut of instantly.

I slapped one hand over his arm, wiggling my fingers between his arm and my neck. I took a quick gasp, all I could before he tightened his grip more securely, then moved on to escaping from the grip.

If I were as big as Rude was, I could have just tipped backwards and fallen on him like a black avalanche. But no, I weighed only 120.

Instead, I planted my feet, I took my free hand around to his neck. I found the nape of his ponytail quickly, and took firm hold on it.

"_Ow_- that's cheating!" He snapped, as I tugged back. His head followed, at an awkward angle. I didn't have time to be gentle, if were any less aggressive, I would end up fainting from the chokehold. When his head was as far back as I could get it, I jerked it to the side, and Reno yelped in pain. His grip loosened, and I ducked under his arms. If my hair had been any longer, he could have caught me.

Getting someone in a choke hold was a lot simpler then getting out of it. I still had Reno's ponytail in my fist, and I wound it around the front of his neck and pulled him backwards. His hands flew to his neck, and I forced him to the ground a moment later. I leapt on his chest, barricading his arms under my thighs. My hand held his hair loosely, as if I were wielding a whip, and I raised an eyebrow.

Reno struggled for only how long it took him to realize he couldn't get away. Reno could be slow sometimes. Finally, he gave a defeated sigh and relaxed under me. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"You know, if you had joined the Turks instead of SOLDIER, I would say were cute." He lifted my hand away from his neck, and let his hair go slack on his shoulder. "If not a little twisted."

I cracked a smile.

"You wish."

"Hey, but you know I like it a little rough!" He called as I clambered off of him. Rude put a hand to his face.

"If I get him as my partner…"

After the show Reno and I put on, Cloud was a little more willing to try it, but he wouldn't believe me when I suggested Rude was the better of the two to learn off of. Reno and I both had red marks on our necks, but Reno was eager to redeem himself after his embarrassing defeat- strangled by his own hair. When Cloud asked if he could try first with Reno, the redhead jumped at the opportunity.

Cloud almost passed out within the first five minutes, but he managed to evade Reno for four of those minutes. It was one of the most amusing things I'd seen in a while. Reno would charge in, ready to snatch the blond's neck, but Cloud would quickly sidestep, and the Turk would stumble past him. Then Cloud would nervously watch him, trying to decide if he should coke the Turk or not…repeat.

Rude and I finally stopped them, explaining that you should first show him how to get out of the grab before playing chase.

An hour later, Cloud's neck was chaffed and red, but so was Reno's. Cloud was stronger then he looked.

* * *

The floor was empty except for me. Even though the lights were on across the floor, the Simulation room was dark. I fitted the visor over my face and took a pair of swords, one in each hand. The room brightened, as the metallic walls and glass windows changed into an arid landscape. The data must have been taken from somewhere near Cosmo Canyon.

I started walking forward, my swords ready in my hands.

I rounded a natural rock wall, and came into a somewhat flat clearing. Walls surrounded all the other sides, making it a perfect place to face off.

My last week's data seemed to agree.

She stood towards the back of the clearing, a single sword flat against her back. I noticed that she lacked my newly acquired scar. She tapped her forehead in confusion, her mako-blue eyes on me.

"Yeah. Garrison says it looks cool though." My data shrugged, and reached for her sword.

We both knew the reason why I was here.

I'll admit, it was really strange and paradoxical to be fighting myself. It was so odd at first that my fighting was impaired. I finally just stopped questioning it, and that's when I started to win against her.

That's what Genesis always told me. Stop asking questions and fight.

So that's what I did.

My switch to two swords caught last week's data off guard. It was naturally more difficult to block two swords with one. But despite the data's apparent struggle, I was still just winning.

I quickly learned that even though it was easier to land a strike with two swords, I had less strength behind it, and it was more difficult to maneuver. My data took advantage of that, and was constantly on the move. She dashed in close, and aimed her knee for my chest. I dropped my elbows on her leg, and the blow was weakened. I still jumped backwards though. I had strong legs.

I paused for a moment, watching as my data's eyes dilated. Green now. They had been blue at first, when she was calm, or, on level 1. The fact that her eyes were more green now meant that she was at her limit, level 5. For a SOLDIER, when your heart started beating faster, your body assumed you were in a fight, and mako flowed fasted through your blood to make you alert- stronger.

This was the hardest part of the fight, but if I could overcome it…

My data charged in, her sword pulled back over her body. She hit me hard, and neither of my swords were strong enough to block it. My body shook with the impact, then I fell- landing hard on my back.

My visor flashed and red blinking words appeared before my eyes.

'_ABORT MISSION?' _

"No!" I yelled defiantly. The warning faded away, and I saw my data staring back at me. Eyes blazing.

I hurried to my feet, raising my swords again. Every time I blinked, I could sweat that I saw a bright green glow. There I went again…

I dashed towards her, one sword extended out, while my other was held back, closer to my own body. My data readied herself, placing both hands firmly on the sword. I sidestepped the attack, and rammed my shoulder into hers.

Though I didn't feel anything, since the data wasn't there physically, my shoulder met resistance, and the data moved back. As she did, I drew the sword, the one I'd been keeping low, through her legs. The data stumbled, but managed to block when I tried to get in the finishing blow. As she was still on her knees, I spun around to her back, and thrust my sword down onto her shoulder. I'd angled it perfectly, and my blade met hardly any resistance until halfway through her chest.

Her own sword dropped, and dissolved into white cubes. She looked at me from over her shoulder, and smirked before she faded as well.

'_MISSION COMPLETE'_

As I set the visor aside, my cell phone beeped in my pocket.

'_Report to the chopper platforms immediately. You're going to Wutai.' -Director Lazard _


	18. The Price of War

_**A/N~**__ These next few chapters are going to be a bit different, because of some more mature elements. Different in a good way I hope! It also does the best to define Hail's vague moral code. Please let me know what you think about the change of pace! : )_

The War had been going on for years now. Seven, eight? I'd lost count. I'd joined ShinRa after the war had started though. It had taken the minority of years to push the invaders out of our lands. For the rest of the time, it had been ShinRa driving deeper into Wutai to put them down finally.

The Wutanise were stubborn and persistent, and worst of all, they had a sense of honor so great that it would make Angeal look like a lawless mercenary. But their insane code of honor demanded that they never admit defeat. If they wanted to go to the Lifestream in peace, they would die for their country.

That was the extent of information I knew about them, and, of course, I didn't understand it. Even if they put a readable copy of their religion and ideas in the palm of my hand, I still wouldn't believe it. It was pointless to fight in a War that you couldn't win. You would die. Gunned down, or cut down, the losing side would be killed until they surrendered, or until there was no one left to surrender.

I hoped it didn't come to that. I didn't like how SOLDIERs were already so far into Wutai- it felt wrong. Morally wrong? No, not since they initiated the attack on our country, they should be expecting us to do the same. Wrong as in, I was unfamiliar with the terrain and weather.

It rained in Wutai.

A lot.

And the camp I was finally stationed in seemed to have been built directly under a raincloud.

Dry mud was caked up to my knees, while my boots were always sloppy. It didn't bother me as much as some of the others, but it was still horribly unpleasant. And in the crowded space, I wasn't given my own room. So while all the boys enjoyed walking around in their boxers while their cloths hung out to dry, I suffered.

When it wasn't raining, it seemed to be steaming from the ground, and all I could do was sweat. Humidity is something that bothered me more than my muddy cloths.

This did not improve my attitude either.

Cloud walked up behind me with the requested water bottle. His pale face was whiter than usual, dotted with sweat. He wasn't handling the sudden change in weather too well either.

"Hey, I finally found it." I took it away with a bit more excessive force then necessary.

"Took you long enough..." I muttered irritably. Cloud hung his head, quiet. I sighed, and held out the bottle for him to drink as well. We were on rations, and SOLDIERs got priority over Infantrymen. "Sorry. This weather is making me crazy. We've been here for two days now, doing nothing but treading back and forth in the mud. I'm…"

"Anxious?" He asked, taking the bottle. He took a few sips, sparingly, and handed it back. "Me too. I don't like waiting for things to happen." I nodded in agreement, looking past the bamboo stalks and trees to the gray sky. Even the clouds were pausing.

Everything had taken in a breath, and was holding it now. Would it be released as a yell, or a sigh?

Cloud was in the same unit as me, but this time, I wasn't in charge. A stocky man with greasy brown hair, who _claimed_ to be 1st Class was our unit leader. Well, I suppose he really was, otherwise he would be in serious trouble for stealing a black uniform.

His name was LeRoy.

From somewhere, besides the war grounds, I recognized this 1st Class SOLDIER, but he remembered me more clearly. He frowned when he saw me, then stared.

"Hmp. Looks like you figured out how to use materia after all." I frowned at him as well. I had no idea what he was talking about, but his tone was confrontational. In the middle of a war, all we needed was internal conflict too. "Not surprising though- with all the special attention you got from the other 1sts." Finally, that smug frown registered in my memory.

This man had mocked me before. He once has suggested that I quit SOLDIER because I was having trouble with learning how to cast magic. He had refused to help me, but luckily, that's when I met Genesis too. If Genesis hadn't showed up when he did, I might have been unable to learn. Ultimately, I decided that this man could have caused me to give up on SOLDIER. And he was my Unit Leader.

Damn.

"Come on, LeRoy." Another SOLDIER called to him. "We've got to get moving." The heavy SOLDIER nodded, then fixed his eyes on me again.

"You- Darvey. Make yourself useful and go get the Infantrymen ready to leave."

_Make myself useful?_ I'd been waiting for his orders this whole time! He was the SOLDIER who needed prioritizing.

I finally started through the camp, rounding up the anxious Infantrymen and SOLDIERs for our preoccupied Unit Leader.

* * *

LeRoy only told us as much as we needed to so that we would follow him. He didn't bother giving us a strategy, or mentioning even the slightest outline of a plan. Though he acted confident enough, I wouldn't be surprised if this was his first mission as a leader.

The majority of troops followed behind him in single-file lines, four across. The SOLDIERs led, and took up the back, while the surplus of Infantrymen followed on all sides. Cloud was towards the back. Many would agree that the back was the safest place during a mission, since the front would be the first to engage and alert the rest of an attack. But this wasn't like most missions. This was Wutai. The ninjas were infamous for plucking off the stragglers, or easy targets at the back, and then disappearing back into cover without even being noticed.

I glanced back a few times, to the point where Cloud mouthed out the words: 'I'M FINE'.

'I know you are', I thought, as I faced forward again. My eyes locked on the side of the road, scanning up and down the thick foliage for sings of trap wire or landmines. 'I just...'

I thought I saw a bush reposition itself, a mud puddle blink. The wind passed by, flicking the occasional drops of rain onto the sides of our faces instead of the tops of our heads. That could have just been some rainfall moving the leaves.

But then I found myself staring at the dirt, and it stared back.

Just as I registered what was happening, the road broke into panic.

The Wutai launched themselves from the trees like spiders, and the dirt in the middle of the road rose upwards as people dislodged themselves from their hiding places. The dirt fell away, but the mud still clung to their bodies. A scene from a horror play was unfolding before my eyes.

An unaware Infantryman screamed behind me- a sound that was promptly cut off with a quick, choking sound. I felt their body land heavily on the ground.

"AMBUSH!" Someone yelled, but by then we had already been surrounded.

I narrowly dodged a lethal strike from a muddy katana, and backed into another ninja. They had broken from the ground under our feet too! No one even had the chance to reach for their swords.

I ducked, and a another sharp blade sliced the air above my head. As I leapt upwards, I pulled the standard army knife from my belt, driving it deep into the chest of the nearest Wutai ninja. I kicked the body backwards into the erupting fray, and instantly turned and spin-kicked an approaching ninja. The weaker ones fell away quickly, revealing the stronger Wutai troops in less than a minute. I was frustrated to see how there were more skilled ninja then weak. We had our work cut out for us.

I wasn't given the time to strategize. More closed in on me, swords and fists raised. I flipped the dagger so it was pointed down, and charged.

My quick eyes registered as the first target pulled their sword-arm back to ready a powerful downwards strike. They were wide open, if only for a moment. I swiftly drove my knife into that shoulder, immobilizing it, then brought the edge down their neck. I spun again, ripping my dagger free, and forced my elbow upwards into another's jaw. Even in the yells of battle, I heard a distinct 'snap' as their head was driven back past its breaking point.

Knife combat was old school. Learned at the Infantryman level, but it was not a required course. I'd neglected materia training to take the Turk's grappling class, which included knife training.

Most of the Infantrymen instantly went for their guns. Those who did were the first to be taken out by the ninjas. In this close-combat, guns were no use- not until we made the room to aim. That was the job for the SOLDIERs.

"Fall back!" Cloud yelled. "Get distance to shoot!" Cloud was in the right mind to give that order, but as soon as he did, a pair of ninja broke off to deal with them.

"Watch out!" I warned, struggling too much with my own battle to do any more than yell at him.

As the other Infantrymen backed away, Cloud tossed his gun down all together. He dove for one of the discarded SOLDIER swords, and raised it just in time to parry a ninja's katana. Without a moment of hesitation, he yelled, and brought the sword down onto the Wutai's shoulder, just like he'd done in the Simulation room with holograms. Unlike the controlled simulation fights, though, his arms jarred painfully as he came down on the strong shoulder bone. But the ninja reacted none the less, stumbling backwards.

Cloud had started trembling by then, his hands gripping the sword numbly. Luckily, he wasn't forced to inflict the killing shot either. By then, thanks to his brave distraction, the other Infantrymen were given enough time to aim and fire. The ninja took a shot to the head, dropping quickly before Cloud had to stare at him any longer.

With the addition of the keen-eyed shooters, the ninja began to fall away at a more satisfying pace. And less of our SOLDIERs.

Suddenly, there was a breach, and the room necessary to pull my swords. I tossed the knife to the ground in mid-sprint, and stretched my arms around to my back. The smarter ones ran, while those who chose to charge me were promptly cut down. Ninja weren't the strongest of opponents, physically at least. So my dual-sword strategy was perfect. I dashed forwards when they stopped running at me, and ran right past the two of them, cutting them both swiftly across the chest.

Just as quickly as it had started, it was over. The road was still at first, littered with limp bodies, then I noticed the strained movements of wounded SOLDIERs and Infantrymen in the mud. Some Wutanise ninja too. Though the ninja appeared to be struggling to kill themselves by stabbing themselves through the chest- a ritual suicide to preserve honor called_ sekkupu_. I'd seen it a few times already.

I was fine with letting them die however they wanted to, but LeRoy wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. He wandered around the bodies, prodding at them, and occasionally firing off a round or two to their head.

Even though Cloud wasn't wounded, he was the first I ran to. He was being overwhelmed by the other Infantrymen, showering him with praise, and the blond gave a dismayed smile. He didn't seem accustomed to the attention, and honestly, he didn't seem to want it at the moment.

"Hey! You okay?" He tossed the sword aside and nodded.

"Yeah." He flinched as someone clapped him over the back. "I'm a little surprised that I was actually able to do that."

"I told you, swords are the real-" We winced as another lethal gunshot rang out across the road.

"Some of them got away!" LeRoy called, furiously. "Collins, Cyris, Henry, Davis," His eyes scanned the able-bodied SOLDIERs, falling on me. "and Darvey! Let's go." I nodded to Cloud, then hurried to follow the others down the road.

I didn't see why we had to chase after the runners like this. I mean, wouldn't it be in our best interest for them to run back and tell them how strong we were? Even if they relayed our numbers and abilities, it wouldn't help them win at this point. When I mentioned that to one of the other SOLDIERs, one who'd been stationed under LeRoy for longer, they shrugged towards the 1st Class.

"Dude's got a taste for hunting them down. He's not satisfied 'till they're all dead." I fixed my gaze on the large man's back. He still fought with just a standard SOLDIER blade. Angeal, Sephiroth and even Genesis had acquired their own personal weapon by then.

Though LeRoy did like that gun of his.

He suddenly bawled up a fist, and held it up past his shoulder. We all stopped, reaching over our backs for our swords. LeRoy raised his gun and fired off a set of rounds into the trees. Startled screams followed, and a group of Wutai people lurched away from their hiding places. But only a few of them wore masks or the traditional black nylon. And they were covered in bloody mud and cuts. The majority of them wore plain Wutanise robes and kimonos.

These were…civilians. Those who hadn't yet been trained, or those who just couldn't fight. It was likely that they had been evacuated from one of the towns, and traveling alongside their army.

I kept my hands around my swords, but just out of habit. They weren't threatening at all.

"We don't want to fight!" One of the women cried. "This is a _mistake_."

"There's nothing mistaken about it!" LeRoy protested. "You're Wutanise, and we are from ShinRa."

'Just get on with it.' I though irritably. It was never fun when these things dragged out like this.

Suddenly, the ninja in front caught someone's wrist and pulled the person to the front of the crowd. I watched in horror as the Wutai did the unthinkable. They were desperate.

The man in the front reached behind him and tugged a young boy under his arm. A small girl behind him yelled out in protest, but she was promptly silenced. The boy gave a frightened scream as the man put the sharp edge of his katana to the boy's small neck.

"Let us go…Or we kill him." He warned. My grip on my swords instantly slackened, and the others nervously tensed up, glancing to their Unit Leader for directions. This was…a different situation.

"That's not how it works." LeRoy said. I gasped as my side vision saw him lift his gun.

"What are you doing! Don't-!" The earsplitting crack of gunfire drowned out my protest. Blood expelled into the air, and the Wutanise let out mixed exclamations of fear and shock. As they scattered, more gunshots resounded in the road. I found myself clamping my hands over my ears until it was silent again. I opened my eyes in time to see the last of the Wutai stumble and fall lifelessly into the mud.

LeRoy rested his gun over his shoulder casually- smoke rising from the tip of the weapon. The smell of gunpowder was thick in the air. The others slowly started collecting themselves, shrugging, and sliding clean swords against their backs.

Bodies littered the ground. More than one was a small, lopsided figure.

I could hear my heart beat in my ears- in my whole body- threatening to rip me out from the inside.

"What…" I spun to the LeRoy, who was already giving orders to the others. The rest of the troops had caught up to us by now, and were slowly joining us on the body-littered roadside. A few murmurs of surprise broke out, especially from the Infantrymen, who were unaccustomed to such scenes of death.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I demanded, louder. The men around LeRoy paused, sending confused glances my way before resuming their talk.

I stormed over and, despite annoyed protests, shoved my way right in front of the 1st Class SOLDIER.

"I said- why did you do that?" This time, I said it at a controlled voice. I sounded strange, dangerous.

"That?" He clarified, pointing to the mound of bodies. "Because they were blocking the road for our caravan, that's why." My composure snapped.

"They had a hostage- a _kid_!" More conversations silenced as the others watched the confrontation unfold. A lower-ranking SOLDIER was _never_ supposed to question his superiors. To start yelling at your unit leader was another thing entirely. But at the same time…no one had told me to stop.

The man spat into the mud while tucking away his gun.

"Not one of ours." He responded monotonously.

"Not one of…You don't shoot kids not matter _what_ side they're on!" I protested. I was suddenly being glared down by a set of narrowed, glowing blue eyes.

"That…_kid_ would have grown up to be a killer. He would have been raised for the sole purpose of fighting ShinRa!"

"_Then_ we fight him- if it even came to that! He-"

"What're you freaking out about? Killing is a part of being in SOLDIER. If you can't handle it, then quit."

"Yeah, but_ murder_ shouldn't be!" I snapped. The SOLDIER scoffed loudly, lifting his canteen to his cracked lips.

"Freakin' pussy."

My hands were around his neck before I could help it.

The water bottle smacked against the ground, and I drove the man against the closest tree. He was taller than me, and his neck was like a tree trunk, but it wasn't too difficult for me to fit it in the crook of my elbow and tug it tight.

LeRoy gagged loudly, flailing his bulky arms. The palm of his hand slapped down on my hand, but my arm was too tight for him to grip it.

"Idiots-!" LeRoy gasped. "Don't stand there-! Help…!"

Finally, as if they had been too busy watching to intervene, a pair of SOLDIERs dashed in and tugged me away. They shoved me backwards, and I stumbled into the mud. My uniform was soaked, clinging to my skin, and now I was covered in mud too. But I didn't care.

The SOLDIER was coughing loudly, leaning against the tree as his friends leaned over him. Stupid guy didn't even know how to get out of a choke-hold. And the rest of his Unit was thinking similarly. That and, 'Looks like Hail finally snapped'.

I struggled to my feet, my legs suddenly weak and shaking. I drew the back of my hand over my cheek, leaving a trail of mud on my forearm.

"Crazy bitch." He muttered.

I spat in their direction, then strode off to the edge of the road. There was nothing I could say to them that would express my level of disgust.

I didn't believe in a lot of things, but I knew that killing children was wrong. Of course, there would be situations in which it was necessary. Like, if the child had a mortal injury and was suffering, or, if they had taken up a sword and actually started killing…or…

Those situations were rare, and subjective to circumstance. But when the child was so defenseless and…when there was a chance to save them…

All we had to do was let them go…it was so simple.

As soon as the trees started to block me from the road's view, my legs started to tremble too much for me to stand. I didn't understand it at first, but I just couldn't stop myself from shaking.

I…I just attacked him though. My unit leader- a 1st Class SOLDIER. I'd choked him, and I had meant to keep choking him. Already, I couldn't remember exactly what had happened. Only that something in my head had dislodged itself and snapped. Then, there was only LeRoy and the need to suffocate the life out of him with my own hands…

I dropped to my knees, winding one arm around my aching stomach while the other kept me from tipping to the ground. Those emotion tests were a waste of time.

Oh, Gaia…I could be kicked out of SOLDIER for this. Or, more than likely, sent right to Hojo's office for a personality adjustment.

A pair of footsteps approached, hastily, then hesitant as the person saw me. I rolled my eyes under my eyelids. I didn't want to deal with any more of those bastards right now. I doubted I could anyways, with the way my stomach was tightening.

"Hail?" It was Cloud's voice. "I…just saw what happened. Are you okay?"

"Fine." I muttered, then gave a hard cough. "Just a little- _nnk_!" I jerked forwards, gulping convulsively. Cloud hurried to my side, quickly deciding that I was not as fine as I claimed to be.

I clutched at my stomach, my eyes stinging as my throat painfully burned. Cloud put a hand on my shoulder, balancing me as I rocked side to side in the mud.

The image of that little boy kept flooding my head. I couldn't focus on anything else. I was right there! I _told_ him not to fire! Then…then the gush of blood and-

I finally heaved and retched, startling Cloud as I vomited onto the ground. What little I had in my stomach was soon gone, leaving me to dry retch over and over again as my body tried in vain to relieve the stress.

I was gasping between heaves, fresh tears flooding my eyes.

"Damn it…!" I choked out. I made a fist in the dirt. "What's wrong with people?"

"I don't know." Cloud murmured. "But it'll be okay."

"No- no it won't be!" I yelled in protest. "That kid is _dead_! All they wanted to do was escape, b-but we w-wouldn't them!" I gasped again, but still couldn't breathe evenly. "He was just a k-kid…! All I ever killed w-were adults."

"That wasn't you." Cloud protested.

"But I was right there! I c-could have…h-have…" I clamped my eyes shut as new tears blinded me. "Damn it. And then I…I tried to kill LeRoy. I really was trying to kill him."

Cloud inched closer, avoiding the puddle of vomit at my hands, and made small circles over my shoulder with the flat of his hand. That gave me something else to focus on. It felt good.

"If you hadn't, I would have."

A little while later, I realized I was breathing normally again. I rolled my head to the side, my neck aching from being in that awkward position for so long, and saw Cloud beside me. He was looking straight ahead, the rain puddles reflecting in his blue eyes. No…that wasn't it.

He was crying too. But he limited himself to tears, blinking hard every few seconds to clear them away. All the while, the palm of his hand rotated mechanically over my back, soothing me.

I wanted to say something to him, but he'd chosen silence as the best words for now, and I decided to settle with that as well.

I'd let Cloud do the talking for now.


	19. Improvising

A Unit Leader with any shred of sense would have sent for a chopper to take me straight back to Midgar. But I should have guessed by now that LeRoy was not sensible.

He instead put me in the front lines, right up with the Infantrymen. Everyone noticed the change in formation as well, and were just as confused as I was. My only guess was that LeRoy was hoping there would be another ambush and I would be caught off guard. Then, he wouldn't have to mention to anyone how I'd almost choked him to death, or he could have the freedom to exaggerate.

Though, I was grateful for his lack of logic- just this once. It meant that I wouldn't have to face Lazard. Actually, it just postponed the inevitable. Hopefully it would allow me the time I needed to think up an excuse that would satisfy the Director.

But for now, I was forced to trudge along the road, ever aware of LeRoy staring me down from behind. Like he was picking out the best place to shoot me. I didn't grant him the pleasure of looking back at him though. I knew he was staring, but he wouldn't see me care.

I felt a cold prick on the bare skin of my arm. I halted, quickly scanning the road. Another prick on my arm, one on the top of my head. I sighed, letting my shoulders relax, then panned my eyes up to the very gray sky. Another raindrop landed on my forehead.

"What's the hold up, Darvey?" LeRoy yelled. "Never seen rain before?" I wiped the water off my face and started forwards. A few feet more, and I stopped again. "What now, Darvey? See a bird too-"

"Be quiet." I snapped. The others tensed beside me, slowly inching towards their weapons.

No. The roads weren't trapped. But it wasn't only the rain that had caught my attention. I felt…a distinct prick.

"_Uggh_." LeRoy let out a loud groan. "Darvey, that's it, you're only-"

"I said- be quiet!"

"_Ow_!" A SOLDIER behind me suddenly stumbled backwards with a yell, gripping his neck. He swayed precariously for a few more moments, then crumpled to the ground. The Infantrymen beside him jumped backwards in fright, and one of them keeled over in suit.

"Hold formation!" LeRoy bellowed, raising his gun to fire. I dashed back through the ranks and dropped to my knees beside the fallen Infantryman and SOLDIER. Something was off about them, besides the fact that they just fell over unconscious. It was the _way_ they fell over.

"What happened?" I demanded. Those nearby shook their heads in confusion.

"Nothing! T-They just all of a sudden fell over!" I rolled the SOLDIER onto his back. He was already unconscious. Then, I noticed a tiny glint protruding from his neck.

"What…is that?" I slowly reached out and touched his skin. A small _needle_ had punctured his neck. I quickly tugged it out, and the release was followed by a gush of blood and violet liquid.

"Poison!" I gasped. My fingers went to his neck, where I squeezed along the puncture wound, forcing more blood and poison to expel. "Get the other guy- find the needle and get it out of him fast!" I ordered. They hurried off without even a nod.

By now, my leather gloves were drenched in blood. The SOLDIER roused a little after I'd started massaging his neck, but he didn't look good. There was no way to tell how long ago he'd been poisoned. Though, it appeared to be a thick, slow moving kind of poison. He could already be too far gone to save.

Damn Wutai were sneaky. Who knows how long they had been following us in the shadows, aiming at us.

"Ah- we need a medic over here!" Someone yelled. I looked up just in time to see another Infantryman rock on his heels and flop into the mud. A young blond boy.

"_Cloud_!" I exclaimed. "Hey, take my place- keep pushing the blood out!" As soon as a replacement's hand's were on the SOLDIER's neck, I dashed across the road. He was struggling to sit up, so I dropped to my knees and pushed on his back until he was upright again.

"Cloud, hey, talk to me. Where'd they get you?" I could already tell though. He was gripping his side with both hands, practically tearing the fabric in his pained grip.

I fumbled with his jacket, hastily unzipping it and exposing his chest. The left side of his torso was blotted red, with a distinct violet dot near his stomach. I unintentionally gasped. It had spread so far already!

"Is it bad…?" He choked out.

"The poison's spread already…I can't just push it out through the prick…" I stared at his discolored skin for a moment more, and a ridiculous idea struck me. Ridiculous enough that it may work. "Cloud, you're going to have to bleed it out." I quickly told him. I applied pressure onto his shoulder until he was flat in the mud again.

"How do i…?" I waved to a pair of on looking Infantrymen to come over.

"Hold him down. He's not going to like this." As the Infantrymen did as I requested, I slowly unsheathed my dagger. Cloud's eyes became wide.

"Wait- Hail! What are you-"

"Do you want to die?" I yelled. The frightened Infantryman set his jaw and shook his head. "Okay. Don't move." I positioned my blade an inch or so above his chest, then, in one quick motion, drew it across his torso.

A gush of violet-stained blood spattered across my arms and chest, and Cloud gave a fierce yell, and dug his heels into the mud. More poison bubbled up from the cut, thick like glue. I dragged the sleeve of his jacket over the over the wound, and a gush of fresh blood followed. I let it bleed for a few more seconds, before covering it with his jacket. I leaned into the fabric, starching the wound. It had really started to rain now, and streams of water were dripping down his chest into the mud, pink with distilled blood.

"There. You're going to be fine." I reassured him. Though, my own hands were shaking by now. I'd never…well, cut someone with the intention of saving their life. He looked up at me with a lethargic stare.

"Hail…" He murmured. I swallowed to wet my throat, which seemed dry all of a sudden.

"Yeah? You okay?" He swallowed hard.

"Your shoulder…" My chest seemed to become cold. I craned my neck to look over the shoulder paldrons, and let out a soft groan.

"Oh, damn." My vision blurred as my head smacked against the ground.

* * *

Davis and Kent gradually eased off on me, replaced by Hail who leaned painfully onto the cut with more weight than the both of them. I couldn't hardly believe what she just did to save me, but for some reason, the idea fit. It took someone like Hail to think of a way to save someone by stabbing them with a dagger.

I gasped sharply as she leaned into me, her shoulder level with my face. I then noticed the ominous silver in her shoulder. Oh no…

"Hail…" I murmured. Even though it was soft, she'd still heard me. Good, I didn't want to repeat myself.

"Yeah? You okay?"

"Your shoulder…" She looked backwards, and groaned.

"Oh damn."

Hail suddenly leaned heavily into me, then rocked to the side.

"Davis-Catch her!" I gasped. But they were too late, and she flopped into the mud. I wound my arms around my chest and leaned upwards a bit.

"She got hit too! Hurry, get it out!" The others heaved her onto her chest and plucked the needle from her shoulder. She yelped when they did. It was a strange sound. I'd heard her yell when she was fighting, or when she got hit. But that was…

Davis parted the tear in her uniform and gasped.

"It's all purple!" Our eyes went to the bloodied dagger at her side. "Should we-"

"Yeah, it worked for me. Just be careful." I said. Kent took the dagger and wiped it off on his uniform, which was hardly clean.

"…O-Okay…" He swallowed nervously, and positioned the point of the blade on her shoulder. "So, I just..." He drove the point of the dagger into her shoulder, straight down into the skin.

"Careful!" I gasped. Hail's face tightened, and she made a sudden choking sound. "Uh-oh." Kent pulled the blade out, and I saw an inch or so glisten with red. Hail's back quickly became damp with flowing blood. "Ah- it's really bleeding!" He cried, clapping his hands over the deep cut. "Get me some gauze or something!" He ordered to Davis.

"Did you hit an artery?" I asked, sliding myself closer. I looked over the shoulder paldrons and grimaced.

"Dude, I don't even know what an artery is." He explained. "Do they bleed a lot?"

"Yes, they do." I grumbled. Davis returned with a full roll of damp gauze. He wiped the rain off his face as he knelt beside me, unraveling it.

"Any day now." Kent muttered. Davis kept getting the ends stuck together, and finally settled with wadding it into his fist and slapping it on the cut.

Hail's lips parted slightly, and she gave a weak groan.

All of us became suddenly tense. Davis and Kent then exchanged a bewildered grin and my face heated up in embarrassment as I guessed what they were thinking.

"Whoa, dude. Did you hear that?" Kent tried to suppress a mischievous smile.

"Dude, that was _hot_." They laughed awkwardly when they noticed my offended stare.

"Sorry, Spike, but, c'mon. I couldn't help it." Davis laughed weakly. He glanced back down to Hail, as if to make sure she was unconscious. "Just don't tell her we said this, but, wow. Who knew that Hail Darvey could sound so-"

"_Sex-ay_." Kent finished.

My face became one blank expression.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you hit an artery." I bluntly stated. Davis and Kent gasped in unison, and Kent's arms strained with effort as he leaned even more into her back.

"Damn, damn! Stop _bleeding_ already!"

"I'm getting a real medic over here." Davis muttered, scrambling to his feet. "Before Kent here hits another artery."

"Thank you." I muttered sarcastically, turning my attention back t Hail. "Sorry." Wet footsteps slapped in the mud as someone ran towards us. I saw the black, leather-soles first. I was still sitting, awkwardly clutching my jacket over the raw cut, and I craned my neck up to see the medic's face. A pretty woman in a suit, what I recognized as a Turk from when Hail took me grappling. Davis followed.

She knelt down in the mud, touching her hand across Hail's shoulder.

"Is she okay?" I asked, my voice unwillingly shaking. The Turk looked up at me, surprised, as if she'd forgotten I was there. Then, her face softened into a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. The cut's deep, and she's lost some blood, but she's tough." I averted my eyes.

"Oh. That's good…" She smiled again, somewhat amused.

"Are _you_ okay?" I nodded. "LeRoy is setting up camp over there. Better get that stitched up." I nodded, or grimaced, one or the other. "I'll take Hail back. I'm Cissnei."

* * *

I suddenly found myself staring up at an expanse of gray. The sky? It _was_ stormy. Then again, no…it was too much of one unified color. And there were no clouds or anything. I noticed the simple stitching. A tarp? I slowly rolled my head to the left, where my gaze met a perfect replica of the ceiling. A gray tarp, on all sides. A tent.

And I was cold. The fact that I was shirtless explained that.

Though gauze bandages had been cleverly wound around my upper chest to give me some cover, they weren't meant to keep me warm while it poured rain a few feet away.

It seemed that the Infantrymen had copied my eccentric method of removing poison to save me as well. Though, by the feel of it, they could have made the cut a little shallower…

"Hey, Hail, are you awake?" I recognized Cloud's voice from the other side of the tarp.

"Yeah."

"I, uh, got you a new shirt." His arm stuck through the flap, holding out a muddy, but neatly folded shirt. I sat up and reached out to take it from him.

"Thanks." I tugged the sleeveless shirt over my head, wincing as I stretched the skin on my shoulder. I decided to keep the gauze on for now, as my shoulder still felt raw. "How long was I out for?"

"Only a couple of hours." I gingerly clipped on my shoulder paldrons.

"Man, I feel pathetic. No one else is in here."

"Actually…That's because you lost too much blood. We, uh, made the cut too deep when we bled the poison out. It took us a while to stop the bleeding. Sorry." I stood up and opened the flap to the tent. Cloud was standing with his back facing it, and turned when I appeared.

"No, thanks. How's your stomach?" It was a rhetorical question. His jacket was bulging under the layers of thick gauze, and he stood with his weight evenly on both feet, stiff and still. Cloud grimaced.

"I'm going to have to sit out for a while. LeRoy is making this our new camp." LeRoy actually made a decent call, and ordered the troops to set up a temporary camp in order to regroup after the sly ambush. I wasn't as much impressed as I was surprised.

I looked around the rest of the roadside. A few more tents were pitched, and everyone looked a little pale.

"Did anyone die?" I finally asked. Cloud looked at the ground and nodded.

"A SOLDIER. He got it in the neck. But everyone else is okay. I mean, two Infantrymen are bedridden." I noticed Cloud limping heavily as we walked.

"Yeah, and I think you should be too. I know that cut was shallow, but I did get some muscle." I tilted my lips in a smirk. "When I cut you open I was surprised. More than skin and bone after all." Cloud smiled too, and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. And for saving me. No one else would thought of that."

"I've figured out more than one practical use for a sword." I joked. "But for real, go lie down."

"Fine, _Mother_." He turned and headed for the opposite side of camp at a slow limp. I watched him go, and crossed my arms. Sure, Saltee was known for producing good medics, but I'd never heard of anyone doing something so unconventionally effective.

'How about that, Layle? I'd like to see you try that.'


	20. Replacement for Honor

I squinted my eyes, trying to force back the layer of mist that seemed to be overtaking my vision.

No, frost. The ground was blanketed in a thin layer of ice. The pine needles close to my eyes were pale and white, glimmering almost translucent. The clouds momentarily cleared, and the ground became patterned with reaching shadows cast from the bamboo thickets and leaves. My irregular breathing cast cloud of white in front of my face. My chest felt cold.

The effort to keep my head raised was hurting my neck.

I fought back the lethargic feeling spreading through my muscles, but even my stubbornness was no match for what had been inflicted upon my body so suddenly. My neck went slack and my head dropped onto the ground again.

"No…Damn it." I whispered, clamping my eyes angrily shut. "Not yet…"

I sighed into the pine needles under my lips, letting out a plume of warm air.

* * *

_~A few hours earlier~_

* * *

There wasn't given any time for recovery. Those who were too wounded to fight were left at the makeshift camp, with only a few able-bodied SOLDIERs. Even when our numbers were so compromised, LeRoy continued the mission. If it was only his life at stake, I wouldn't have minded, but when so many others were compromised like this…he was just being stupid. How much longer would it take before he saw it was impossible to continue on the way we were?

I didn't voice my opinion again, but I made sure to take a few precautionary measures.

I opened Cloud's hand and filled his palm with a bright yellow orb. His eyes widened in surprise, as if he'd expected anything but the glassy sphere.

"This is…But, Infantrymen aren't supposed to-" I closed his fingers around it and smiled.

"It's okay. Just don't show it off. Besides, you're already getting into the habit of breaking rules." Frowning, he opened his fingers and looked at it again.

"What is it exactly?"

"It's a THUNDER spell. If you just focus your energy on it, and imagine the attack striking your enemy, it'll work."

"But you said you had a hard time learning how to use materia. I've never even held one before."

"Your focus is a lot better than mine." I explained. "Besides, you probably won't even have to use it." I prayed he wouldn't. Even materia wouldn't be enough to save him if the Wutai launched a full-out attack. So why did I bother? I wasn't sure. I just had to do something.

"It's just a little easier to use than a sword when you can't move." I continued. He glanced down to his blanket-covered legs as if he'd forgotten. I looked at the side of the tarp, at the shadows moving along the other side.

"LeRoy is taking the rest of us out now…With so little of us, we'll probably be back soon." 'Or not at all.' I thought with a frown.

"All right. Thanks, Hail." I waved to his blond spikes.

"No problem. And really, with that lightning rod on the top of your head, I bet electric magic will come easy to you." He groaned aloud.

"It's not my fault it does this…!"

"You're claiming it does that _naturally_." I retorted.

"What? You think I use gel to make it look like this?" He grumbled.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of cement, but-" Cloud held up the materia over his head, a look of intent focus on his face. "Hey! I'm going already…!" I hurried back outside of the tent and narrowly missed running into an approaching Turk.

"Whoa-! Hey, I'm sorry." The Turk waved it off. A _female_ Turk.

"Don't worry about it, Hail."

"Cissnei? Hey, I didn't know you were here." She smiled.

"I came in on the chopper after you." Man, this girl was everywhere. "How's your shoulder?" I instinctively glanced over my shoulder paldrons to see if I'd started bleeding.

"Uhm, it's fine. How'd you know?" She laughed a little, covering his lips with her hand.

"After your nurses handed me over to you, I stitched it up." I clamped my mouth shut before I could make an expression of relief. I had been thinking about that. I mean, Cloud was mature and all, but…

"Oh. That's it. Thanks."

"I wonder where they learned to do that, though. Interesting method."

"Yeah, it worked though." I noticed the SOLDIERs forming into groups from over her shoulder. "Hey, are you coming with us? Looks like we're moving out." She shook her head, her eyes panning past me and around the tents.

"No, I'm staying here to watch the camp." I felt like a heavy weight was pulled off my chest.

"That's good. A bunch of my friends are still wounded, so…" I shrugged.

"You're worried about them?" I met her eyes.

"A bit. I want to be here to make sure they'll be okay, but I can't help leaving." Cissnei's eyes were deep in thought as they stared up at me. Brown eyes. So Turks didn't get mako.

I looked away, feeling stupid.

"Try not to worry too much. I'll look after them." I kept my gaze fixed on the muddy ground.

"Thanks."

I didn't glance back at the camp again. I didn't know that it was the last time I would see it.

* * *

I tugged one of my swords out of the still body, using my foot as leverage against their shoulder. Everyone was fighting hard, to the brink of being overwhelmed. But we were still hanging in there.

But…where was LeRoy? Shouldn't he be gunning down the Wutai from the side…?

He was at the side all right, but his back was turned on the fight. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see who he was occupied with. He fired off a single shot, and let out a disgruntled yell.

"I'll get you! There's no point in running!" And he lumbered off, chasing someone. What a help he was. I wondered, who was so important for him to leave this overwhelming fight?

I was intent on finding out.

"Hey, I'm smoking!" I yelled. The Wutanise had no idea what I meant, and if they did, they would only be curious as to why I lighted a cigarette in the middle of a fight. But the other SOLDIERs knew what I meant, and they braced themselves for it.

I flipped open one of my pockets and tossed a bright orange materia into the air above my heads. Before it came down, I spun and sliced down another ninja. I caught it again, and clapped my hands together.

I ignited a series of FIRA spells throughout the crowd, lighting up the entire clearing. When my comrades saw the balls of fire coming, they spun their opponents so their backs were facing the flames. That evened the odds a bit.

Before the smoke cleared, I used it as cover to race away from the battlefield and into the foliage after LeRoy. I'd seen him sneaking around enough to recognize when he meant to do something dishonorable.

The battle cries were still loud behind me by the time I found LeRoy. I slowed my pace, to where my footsteps were quiet in the wet leaves. I bent low behind a bamboo patch, and narrowed my eyes to see him. He swung his arm to the side, and a small figure screamed and flopped onto the ground. LeRoy laughed heartily, and loaded a round of bullets into his gun.

"Geh. Gaia, they're everywhere." My mako-vision finally registered what it was that was trembling before his feet, and not a moment too soon.

LeRoy raised his gun to fire.

"_Don't_!" I rammed into him, throwing my arm into the gun and directing it upwards to the trees. Caught off guard, he still fired, and my ears rung. I looked at the frightened Wutanise girl from over my shoulder. She wore her black hair in a boy-cut fashion like I did, but the rest of her appearance was hidden by streaks of mud.

"Run!" I yelled at her. She blinked in surprise, as if I'd just woke her up, then leapt straight upwards into the trees.

LeRoy shoved my arm away, nearly hitting me with his gun as he brought it back down.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Darvey!" LeRoy bellowed. He was red in the face. I threw my arm in the direction of the road, stabbing a finger towards the yells of SOLDIERs and Wutai.

"You are _messed up_, LeRoy! We have a _real_ battle to fight over there! Stop wasting your time on the kids and go look for the real enemy!" I could tell then that I'd crossed the line. I could see it in the way he glared at me.

He took my shoulder and shoved me to the side, making a path for him to pass me. He paused a few feet away, patting his gun in between his hands.

"You know…maybe, you just won't make it back." I narrowed my eyes at his threat. He was getting his hopes up if he thought I would die in a battle like this.

I was just about to tell him so when he suddenly turned and fired. My body rocked and I was forced to take a step backwards to keep my balance. In a daze, I panned my eyes down to where a stinging pain was ringing through my chest. There was a patch of blood, slowly spreading…

"Accidents happen…And the Wutai have guns too you know." He explained.

I clapped my hands over the wound.

"You…" My throat suddenly clamped shut as a wave of pain came over me. "_Hng_. I'm not surprised." He watched me curiously as I fought to remain on my feet.

"Man…am I going to have to shoot you again?"

"You're going to have to do more than this if you want me dead." I choked out. The wound was painful, extremely so, but if he'd hit anything important, I would have fallen over already. "But…what would that give you? Honor, dignity, you have none of that." As I spoke, I slowly reached into my back pocket, feigning a wince in order to reach.

He faced me, his shoulders tight and squared off.

"Dignity? _Ha_! You're saying that you have it then? You're a trained killer. You have no dignity, get it in your head." He lifted his gun into his hands, patting it in his palm. "I hate to waste my bullets, but looks like I haven't got the option, after all…" He muttered. I tugged a blue materia from my pocket.

"We'll see about that! BLIZZA-" My voice was drowned out by the deafening roar of a bomb.

Not the one I had planned on attacking him with either. It came from the road.

LeRoy was thrown backwards and his heavy body slammed into me like a cannon ball. We came to a skidding stop in the muddy pine needles that blanketed the ground away from the road. The air was knocked out of me when I landed, and my efforts to breathe were strained even more as my face was smothered by his greasy hair.

I screamed in pain, desperately trying to get a grip on the aching wound in my side. If it hadn't been serious before, it was now.

A strange sound followed the explosion. Numerous 'thunk's in the mud. It was so loud and strange that I paused my struggles to listen. It only lasted for a moment, sounding mostly similarly to a sudden rainfall. That's what I thought it was, until blood began to drip down LeRoy's sides and onto me. I gasped sharply, inhaling only smoke.

I wriggled out from under him with a new sense of urgency, and reached out with my arm to pull myself along. I winced when my hand touched the ground, and quickly pulled my arm back to examine it. It felt like I'd just touched a bunch of pine needles…

Needles. Numerous, tiny needles were imbedded in the palm of my hand.

My fingers began to tingle.

"Poison!" I croaked. "Damn it, LeRoy, get off of me-" I reached over to punch him out of his stupor and froze. The entire front of his body was riddled with the needles. His eyes were pinned shut, but I could tell already that he was dead.

I leapt up and instinctively backed away, and my right heel sharply stung in pain. I spun around to see what had caused it, and sure enough, the entire ground was littered with the needles. Sharp on both sides, and thin enough to penetrate even leather. I jerked them out of my boot and hand, pulling my tingling arm close to my chest. Gaia, it hurt!

I'd heard of this Wutanise technique before. A bomb, with a regular gunpowder explosion, but followed by a flurry of poison needles. I had been protected from both the explosion and poison needles by LeRoy. Funny how things worked out sometimes.

I was probably the only one in the radius of the bomb that was alive, or conscious. It was so quiet, and my irregular breathing was loud on its own. I suddenly gasped and wound my arms around my chest.

Only minutes ago, I had been in my top condition, and in seconds all of that was lost. Between the poison and bullet wound, and my unfortunate location, I was dangerously compromised.

I saw dark figures moving along the roadside like shadows, and clamped my mouth tightly shut to quiet my pants. There were here already. Looking for survivors.

No path was free of the needles, but I desperately needed to get out of the area. I scanned the ground, my eyes constantly passing over silver glints, and grimaced.

I backed up a few feet, as far as I could before the needles prevented me from going any further. Then I ran forward, and held my breath.

This was going to hurt.

The foot that landed first protested in pain as tens of small needles sunk deep through the boot and into my toes, and I bit down hard enough on my lip to draw blood. The next step didn't hurt so much, since that foot was already going numb.

I couldn't tell anymore if there were needles on the ground, or if the sting was from the needles already in my skin. After only a few running steps, my knees suddenly buckled and my face slapped in mud. I quickly picked myself up, and just as quickly fell again. I'd gotten enough doses of poison to take out a 1st Class.

I squinted my eyes, trying to force back the layer of mist that seemed to be overtaking my vision.

No, frost. The ground was blanketed in a thin layer of ice. The pine needles close to my eyes were pale and white, glimmering almost translucent. The clouds momentarily cleared, and the ground became patterned with reaching shadows cast from the bamboo thickets and leaves. My irregular breathing cast cloud of white in front of my face. My chest felt cold.

The effort to keep my head raised was hurting my neck.

I fought back the lethargic feeling spreading through my muscles, but even my stubbornness was no match for what had been inflicted upon my body so suddenly. My neck went slack and my head dropped onto the ground again.

"No…Damn it." I whispered, clamping my eyes angrily shut. "Not yet…"

I sighed into the pine needles under my lips, letting out a plume of warm air.

* * *

_I sat on the dark stage, the layers of my skirts billowing around my legs. I stared at the silver material, watching as dark circles appeared on the fabric. It took me a while to realize that the drops were coming from my eyes, falling down onto my dress as I cried._

_Why was i…?_

_Oh._

_I was alone again._

_When I realized why I was so sad, I started crying even harder, and slapped my hands over my face to cover my eyes._

_Heavy footsteps came from behind me. I gasped and swung my head around to see. I stood a few yards away in a fresh SOLDIER uniform, looking at me from across the stage. My lips formed words._

_'Even if the morrow is barren of promises…Nothing shall forestall my return.'_

_I rapidly wiped at my eyes, and rose to my feet. My legs were weak though, and I fell back onto the stage._

_The SOLDIER me watched curiously as I struggled. I dropped onto the stage again and let out a sob._

_'I can't!'_

_'Try again.'_

_'Please, no, I can't.'_

_'Again.'_

_My heels clicked loudly as I put them flat on the floor. I took a hesitant step, and swayed._

_A strong arm caught me, and pulled me upright. I smiled at myself._

_'Yes. That's right. Keep…keep…'_

* * *

…I couldn't…_die_. I hadn't even done anything yet!

A leather gloved hand passed over my forehead, stroking by my scar. I groaned softly, even though the touch felt nice.

"Look at you, all muddy like the silly child that you are."

"I'm not…silly." I whispered. The man chuckled softly.

"Yes you are. Now…" I caught a faint green glow in the corner of my eye, and my numb legs began to tingle again, painfully. "There. That should do for now." The man's sweet voice finally registered in my head.

"…Genesis?"

"_Ssh_." He interrupted. "Someone's coming." My vision returned to me just in time to see the outline of a black wing slapping against the ground.

A pair of small feet, covered in muddy socks and Wutanise thatched sandals, suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. They took a startled step back, but came in close a moment later.

"There you are!" The shoes came close to my face, and I saw a pair of pale legs and knees as she bent down beside me. "I was worried about-! Oh no…you got it too." She must have turned her face the other way, because her voice wasn't as loud as she yelled, "Kaito-kun! _Help_!" A man's voice responded from the distance.

"Yuffie! Where are you?" Another pair of feet, larger and covered in black nylon, came into view. "Ah- a SOLDIER? Get away from him!" The man yelled, and the girl's feet scrabbled in the pine needles as someone jerked her away from me.

"I saw her before! They were keeping her hostage!"

"Wait- _her_?" Even then, I managed to roll my eyes.

"Ugh, Kaito-kun you can be so dense! That doesn't matter right now anyways! She got hit by the needle bomb!"

"That's because she's a _SOLDIER_! See the uniform? She got hit because she was in the radius."

"Kaito-kun, she _saved_ me! I _know _she was a hostage, and then she protected me too! Please…She's hurt…!" The black covered feet shifted uneasily.

"Ugg...Damn this. Are you sure she was a _hostage_? I mean…"

"Hai, hai, _Yes_! Kaito-kun…!"

"Fine. Yuffie-chan, hurry back to Oba-sama. Get the antidote from her, quickly. We'll take her back to Fort Tamblin." I sat the man's feet turn away, so his back was facing me.

Fort Tamblin? That was in the heart of Wutai!

For some reason, my arm had regained feeling, and I was able to move it now. So I slowly slid my hand into my pocket. My fingers closed around the sought after object, and I pulled my cell phone close up to my face. My vision was still hazy, and my fingers continued to tremble, so it was difficult to work it.

It was nearly out of batteries.

I clicked on the first contact in my list and with much effort, typed a single phrase.

'_Fort Tamblin'_

As soon as it sent, I dug my fingers into the mud beside me. I dropped my phone into the sloppy hole and covered it with a layer of mud.

"Damn. There's no way you're a hostage." The ninja spoke, close to my ear, then heaved me off the ground and into his arms. My head went surprisingly slack over his forearm, and pines the dropped from my cloths.

My eyes panned through the trees as he began to walk.

Why didn't he do something…?

He was…right there.

My eyes closed.

He was right there, but he chose to let me go.

_…Genesis. What am I to you?_


	21. Hail san

So in FF7, Wutai is like their Japan, so I thought to incorporate a little Japanese grammar too. _**San**_is a suffix added to the end of someone's name to address them in a polite way, _**kun**_ is added to show affection (mostly spoken by women to men), _**chan**_ is added for girls address their girl friends, and _**sama**_is used to be very respectful. _**Baka**_ means idiot. Enjoy!

* * *

Angeal Hewley propped his Buster Sword against the back of his chair, and proceeded to sit down for the first time in days. He was looking forward to it. For the past days, he'd been on the front lines of numerous riots and surprise attacks by the Wutai forces. Only just this morning had they driven them off long enough to set up and secure a campsite.

No sooner had he crossed his arms and sighed, when the tarp door was thrown open, and a certain exuberant SOLDIER bounded inside like an excited puppy.

"An-geal!" The 1st Class SOLDIER closed his eyes and focused on the relaxing black void behind his eyelids. "Angeal! Can you believe it- whoa! Nice place you got in here. You know, us 2nds and 3rds only get little tents- with sleeping bags! I mean, you've got a _bed_! And a _table_!" The 2nd Class SOLDIER crossed his arms, examining the spacious tent with a disapproving stare. "You guys are _spoiled_-"

"_Zack_!" Angeal snapped. His eyes were still closed, but the relaxing atmosphere he'd been searching for was slashed with red. He sighed wearily. He couldn't even think of any honor-references. "_What_ are you doing here?"

"Okay, well, oh- first, I'm supposed to tell you that the camp is secure. Okay, anyways, did you see what I did back there?" Angeal shook his head, uninterested. "How could you not! So, I was surrounded by a bunch of these ninjas, and you know what I did?"

"No."

"I used QUAKE! And you know what they did? They all jumped into the air, and I jumped after them, and caught them off guard! One of them got away though, some dude with a ponytail like Tseng. Hey…" Zack narrowed his eyes accusingly. "You don't have the Turks testing my skills or anything, do you? Because if you do, I just took out, like, a whole unit of them."

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out."

"Hey! Don't be so cold-" Angeal's hand started towards his Buster Sword, his fingers stretching blindly for the massive handle. "Whoa! Fine, jeez, I'll leave you to be a brooding old man-"

"_Out_!" Zack did his best to slam the tarp door, but all he got was a quiet 'swoosh'. Angeal sunk back into his chair with an aggravated groan.

"What was I thinking…suggesting him for 1st…" His cell phone gave an informative 'beep'. While massaging his temple with one hand, he slid his hand into his pocket and took out the phone. He knew better then to ignore messages right now. The Turks were constantly updating them with new-

His bright eyes widened curiously as he read the address on the screen.

_Hail Darvey_

She hardly ever texted him nowadays. The two had seemed to distance themselves from each other after Genesis left, so he was quick to read it.

'_Fort Tamblin'_

_-Hail Darvey_

'Odd.' Angeal thought, quickly replaced by, 'So she did end up sneaking off to Wutai! Wonder what Sephiroth will think about that collection of articles about him under her bed…'

But one thing. No one had been sent to Fort Tamblin yet. That was the Wutai's _stronghold_. Someone with Hail's level of experience would not be the first to be sent there. And he knew for a fact that Sephiroth was in this camp with him. Of the few other 1sts, none were qualified enough to lead an offensive in Fort Tamblin. And he knew that Hail wasn't stupid enough, or motivated, to launch an attack herself.

A restrained groan came from outside the tent, and the flap parted as Sephiroth ducked inside.

"Have I mentioned to you before how much I dislike the level of humidity in Wutai?" He muttered, before seating himself on the edge of one of the two cots in the tent. He stripped off his gloves and massaged his fingers through his bangs, scattering sweat.

"Maybe once or twice. Hey- no one was sent to Fort Tamblin yet, right?" Angeal asked.

"No one." Sephiroth's reply was instant- as if Angeal had asked a computer. "Our first priority is to secure this area. A few units have been stationed somewhat _near_ Fort Tamblin, but they aren't part of the unit that will invade. In fact, the infiltration unit hasn't even been decided yet." Angeal clapped his phone shut.

"Well, Hail just texted me that _that's_ where she is." Sephiroth frowned.

"Hail. I remember her from before. The girl, with blue hair."

"Yeah, and by the way, she's been 'newspaper-stalking' you for a while now."

"Has she? I was given a roster of all those sent to scout near the Fort. I'll check to see if she was stationed there." Sephiroth walked past him towards the back of the tent, and Angeal panned through his texts again.

'Hail.' He nervously thought. 'Just don't do anything reckless.'

* * *

Leading with my shoulder, I crashed through the sliding paper doors with ease. Too much ease. I hadn't been expecting them to give-way so easily, and I followed them to the floor in a pile of sticks and paper. I hissed in pain, and picked myself up just as a pair of women turned the corner behind me, crying out in protest.

I leapt to my feet, stumbling on my hands and toes before I finally stood upright. This _damn_ dress, robe thing kept on tripping me! I put a hand to my face as I ran. And now I was dizzy from falling so much.

I veered down another hallway when I saw another Wutanise woman bar the path before me, my mako-vision spotting each new hallway quickly enough for me to react. Through another pair of doors, and cold night air hit my flushed skin. I ran onto a deck of some kind, connected to the house, and elevated off the ground by support beams. I hastily pulled my bangs behind my ears and looked around the village of Fort Tamblin.

There was no obvious exit, no giant doors or moat. Just a pond and a few pink-flowered trees, and more padoga-like structures in the distance. Nothing like I'd anticipated. No signs of warfare at all.

A figure stepped into my line of vision, quick as the wind. And just like the wind, a flurry of pink flower petals and leaves followed in his wake. The gust carried them past my face in a burst of cold air. I stared him down, and him me.

He was obviously a ninja, the way his face was hidden by bands of black cloth. He relaxed from his tense stance when he saw me, his almond eyes deceptive and calculating. I didn't wait for him to react. I leapt over the deck's railing, and my legs tangled once more in the skirt of the kimono. I teetered on the edge for only a moment, slowly dropping back onto the deck. Strong arms clapped around me before I'd even landed.

I violently protested against the grip, and his reaction was just as explosive. He'd pinned my arms against my sides, simultaneously closing the distance between us to hold me in place. The mutual force jarred our bodies, the movement making me nauseous and even more furious. I brought the heel of my foot down as hard as I could onto his thin shoe, and he yelled something that sounded like, 'kisaaw!'. Suddenly, the wooden railing creaked against my back, and folded against the pressure.

The two of us tripped, and went sprawling off the deck, and right into the fish pond. It was hardly a foot deep where we landed. But the splash we made was enough to soak the both of us. My head broke the surface with a gasp, and my fist went straight into the young man's face. Something snapped, and he flinched away. His hand flew to his nose, his brown eyes wide and indignant. Exhausted, though satisfied, my arm dropped into the water beside me, and the rest of my body followed. The water closed over my face, burning cold against my feverish skin.

It felt good, if only for a moment. Then i realized that I couldn't lift my head a few inches to gasp for air, even though I was drowning. The water had become somewhat still, and I squinted my eyes open. The ninja was dripping blood into the water, clutching his face and staring at me with angry, yet concerned eyes. It was as if he was asking me, 'Are you just going to stay there?'

The water rippled as his hand dunked in and cupped my neck, and tilted my head to the surface.

A series of running footsteps filled the quiet air, but my sputtering coughs were the loudest sound.

"Kaito-san! You caught her?" The ninja lowered his hand from his face and nodded.

"Yeah. Are you sure she's still sick though? I mean, she may not look too good, but-" An old Wutanise woman leaned over the railing.

"She should be resting!" She insisted. "Though, a cool dip in the pond may have done her some good." The two of us frowned. "Kaito-kun, bring he back up here and take her inside." Kaito groaned and I tried to get a good kick in on him while he was distracted.

"Did no one see her punch me?" A few laughs scattered the crowd.

"Getting beaten up by a woman, Kaito-san?"

"Shut up over there! I told you she was no hostage!" His response, which came as no surprise to me, only drew more laughter from the on looking ninjas. I sure was a hostage _now_. "Or why don't you come down here and help?" He called.

"Nah, she's all yours." The ninja, Kaito, slowly leaned over me, and heaved me out of the water.

"Resting?" I murmured in disbelief, jerking weakly away from his arms. He readjusted his grip, more firmly. "Why? Weren't you…" He kept brought his hand up for a moment, drawing me extremely close into his chest, and tugged the mask down from his chin. His nose had a trail of blood dripping onto his lips, smeared from the mask.

"You can just be quiet." He muttered. "You need to go back to sleep so I don't have to chase you around again, or get punched. And don't even think about trying to drown yourself again, baka."

"I wasn't!" I angrily protested. "And you…you were-"

"What?" He snapped.

"Torturing me!" I snapped back. I could vaguely remember someone driving needles into my chest. Weather I felt pain or not eluded me… "That's why i-" I sighed, relaxing my stomach muscles and instantly felt relief. I was sore.

I opened my eyes and saw Kaito look away from me.

"Torturing you? No. Though I wouldn't mind." He glanced back down at me, my eyes fixed on him to continue. "There was a bullet in your stomach, and we had to get it out. Maybe that's what you felt."

"But-" I clamped my mouth shut. They were…helping me? It made no sense.

"Yuffie-chan already told us how ShinRa was holding you hostage, so-" He clamped his mouth shut and set his jaws in a frown.

"What?" I demanded. He ignored me, and stepped over the remains of the paper doors I'd crashed through and into the room where I had woken up in. A floor covered in traditional tatami mats, with a white futon bed in the center- the blankets kicked across the room from my hasty departure. The elderly Wutanise woman was already inside, remaking the bed. She was sitting with her legs folded under herself in a position that look horribly uncomfortable. Kaito slowly lowered me onto the sheets, then roughly dropped me the last few inches.

I flinched, and the woman snapped him an angry glare.

"You will never find a wife the way you treat women!" She hissed. I was shocked that it was the first thing she said. A wife? Seriously? Kaito thought similarly, and grimaced.

"Oba-sama, leave it alone." Kaito protested, but the woman was firm.

"Kaito-san, I just mean that you must not withdraw like this." The woman obviously hesitated, before continuing. "…Your mother-"

"Stop saying it, I know!" He suddenly yelled. His face was tight with emotion that I couldn't distinguish between anger or pain. Breathing heavily, he quieted himself, and hurried to leave. I watched him go with a curious stare.

"Don't mind him." The woman's raspy voice broke me out of my trance. She offered me a dry robe, as the one I wore was soaking. It was pink, with _flowers_ on it. Pretty enough to look at, though it lost all of its appeal when I thought of wearing it. "His mother was lost recently in the War. They were close and it has been difficult for him." I nodded absentmindedly, staring at the woman. She stared back, expectantly, no intention of turning her back on me while I changed. Definantly different cultures.

So I turned away myself, quickly shrugging off my damp robe and slipping on the fresh one. I passed my hand over my stomach, and over the fine line of stitches beside my navel. They _had_ removed LeRoy's bullet. And the stitching was so well done it that I doubted it would leave a scar.

"You have quite the scars." She murmured, reading right into my thoughts. I tugged the robe's sash tight, my eyes daring to the side, though I couldn't see her behind me. "Your shoulder is raw still." I slowly faced her again. "Tell me, how did you acquire such injuries?" The woman was kind, but smart. She wanted my excuse to match what she had already been told.

An alibi. I needed to think of it now. But the moments of hesitation that it took could be interpreted differently, but unlikely in my favor.

…Damn.

"Oba-chan!" A young girl sprung into the room. The old woman covered her hand with her face, instantly reminding me of Zack and Angeal. I missed them already. You always missed people more when you didn't know how long you would be away from them.

"What is it, Yuffie-chan?" The woman demanded.

"Kaito-kun just passed me and his nose was all bloody and- oooh!" The girl's eyes fixed on me, and I felt her eyes bearing into me.

"What, Yuffie?" Oba, as I assumed her name was without all of the strange suffixes, wearily asked.

"Our guest is awake!" She bounded over to me, jumping very close to examine my face, then lower... "Hmm. Oba-chan, you'll have to get her a smaller sized kimono. The front is waaaay too loose." I gasped, and my hands flew to the front of my kimono.

"Hey! Stop staring at me like that!" I protested. The girl only laughed harder. Why was everyone commenting on _that_! It was one thing for Genesis, but now some random girl too?

"Whatever. You can call me Yuffie Kisuragi- the greatest ninja of all-ow! Oba-baka-chan!" Oba had readily smacked the girl over the head, and I felt no pity for her.

"Yuffie, be more polite to our guest. After all, she saved you."

"Wait, i…We've met?" I stuttered. The girl nodded.

"Don't tell me you don't remember! You saved me from that big ugly SOLDIER." Before I could respond, she spun on her heel to face the woman. "And then our bomb hit her! And Kaito-kun almost didn't believe me when I said she was a hostage!" The girl's violet-brown eyes met mine briefly, with a guilty grin. A strained expression. A…hint?

"Yuffie-chan, she just woke up. Please quiet down." The woman looked at me from over the girl's shoulder. "Please excuse her. Now isn't the time for questions. You should rest first." Of course she wanted me to rest now- to dismiss what Yuffie had just said. The girl had let me in on how I had apparently been a hostage.

"No!" I protested. "I mean, please, can you tell me what happened?" The woman scooted closer, shoving Yuffie out the way.

"If you insist. But first, can you tell me what you were doing in the middle of a battle?" I suppose there was no point in avoiding it any longer. Obviously I had not fighting. The girl stared at me from behind the woman, mouthing words with exaggerated opening and closings of her mouth.

"Please, excuse me for causing so much trouble for you…" I started, lowering my mako-blue eyes to the floor. It wouldn't help my case for her to be staring right at them while I lied, since they must have recognized what mako looked like by now. Thankfully, the gesture was similar to guilt or embarrassment, so it would work. "I come from a village near Gongaga, called Saltee. There was a fight there recently. ShinRa came to protect us from Wutai, but…in the end, they raided our village too. I…can't remember just what happened. But I woke up in their camp."

So that was it. ShinRa was evil and they had kidnapped me for their own sick reasons. Wow, I was creative. And best of all, I was claiming to be _that_ pathetic to get kidnapped in the first place. It made me want to claw my stitches out.

But at least I had gotten the history correct. I knew for a fact that Saltee had been caught up in the War recently. I had been there, that part was no lie. And Oba knew it too.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured, lowering her eyes to the mats. "These last few weeks must have been terrible for you. But rest easy. Fort Tamblin in strong. Even the ShinRa have yet to dare and attack us here." Oh, that was _great_ news for me.

"Thank you…but I shouldn't…" Shouldn't stay? My options were slim. Even if they would offer to take me somewhere else, I didn't have any place to go to, besides Midgar. It's not like I could say that.

"Don't worry over it. We have plenty of room here for you to stay. When this War is settled, it will be easy to return you to Saltee. After all, you rescued Yuffie-chan here." The girl, Yuffie, smiled at me, relieved.

"That's right! But, as the greatest ninja ever, I'll- oo-_ow_! Oba-baka!"

"Yuffie-chan, stop your yelling. Our guest here…My, we don't even know your name yet."

"Oh, Hail-" I bit down on my tongue, too late.

"Hail, what a pretty name. It would be Yuki in Wutanise. Snow." The idea was not interesting to me at all. She looked at Yuffie. "Dear, fetch some water for Hail-san."

"San?" I echoed in confusion. The woman smiled kindly at my ignorance.

When Yuffie left us alone, the woman quickly changed the topic.

"You were poisoned quite badly, I'm afraid. You reacted unusually. After giving you the antidote, you went to sleep. A very deep sleep. You were hardly breathing, gave us quite the scare." I knew instantly what she was describing.

Mako cells were awesome. Like little friendly parasites. When a foreign substance invaded the body, the mako cells attacked it, and killed it before it could grow. That's why SOLDIERs couldn't get sick.

But I'd been poisoned too badly for the mako cells to negate the effects in time. After I was given the antidote, and started to recover, my body shut itself down for as long as it took to eliminate the threat altogether. I was probably sleeping for a full day.

But it didn't make any sense for a normal human to respond like that. Did she see that?

"I guess I got lucky." I tried. She smiled.

Luck…There was no such thing.

Only talented BSing.

I looked out the high window, suppressing the overwhelming urge to yell.

Angeal…Please hurry.

It looked like I was stuck here to stay.

* * *

A dark figure moved outside, shifting from his position in the trees. It was the only viewpoint where he could see directly through the high window and into the room. He turned his back on the window, and leapt straight up, quietly but surly.


	22. Play Fort

_**A/N~ hey guys, man im having fun writing this, which means longer chapters :) this one's a little slow paced, but that only means that something's about to blow up. thanks for reviewing and sticking with me for so long! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Damn it…" Angeal clapped his phone shut, and stuffed it angrily into his pocket.

There was no more man power to send reinforcements. That also meant that rescuing Hail would have to wait.

'We're expected to wait.' Angeal thought grimly. 'But _she_ won't. Give her one day, and then she'll try to escape on her own.' He looked up into the impending storm clouds. 'If they haven't already killed her, that is.' A pair of quiet footsteps closed in on him. He mistook the person for Sephiroth, as the height and poise was the same, but he couldn't have been any more mistaken.

"You're right, Angeal." The stunned 1st Class quickly turned to see the new figure. "Hail has been taken to Fort Tamblin."

"…How would you know, Genesis."

"I watched them take her. The majority of her unit was wiped out by a needle bomb. She was poisoned."

"Then it can't wait!" Angeal protested. "Or…is she already dead? The Turks could-"

"She's is no danger yet. They gave her the antidote." Angeal stared at him in confusion.

"…But you said-"

"They do not think she is in SOLDIER. A Wutanise girl vouched for her innocence. She will be treated as a humble guest."

"…Still." Angeal suddenly squared off with his old friend. "Wait. You're saying you were there when they took her?" Genesis kept his face high, staring right into his friend's eyes. Angeal's mouth opened in shock.

"…Why didn't you do anything?" Genesis' eyes finally strayed. "You don't care about her anymore? That's what she thinks." Genesis quickly looked up.

"How would you know?" Angeal crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto one leg.

"She doesn't talk to me about you anymore. Not since she got back from Banora. Whatever you said to her, she's thinking hard about it. And she's doing it on her own." The last bit concerned the both of them. When Hail put her mind to something, it would happen. Or it wouldn't, and she would end up hurt. Since Hail rarely committed to goals, it was easy to notice when she did.

"What I said…" Genesis murmured, absent-mindedly. The back of his cloak bulged, and a black limb slowly expelled from a tear in his cloak. Angeal watched in silent shock as a black wing reached into the air, to its full extent of seven feet. Genesis followed his gaze, somewhat surprised. He hadn't intended to show his friend the new appendage, but it seemed to have its own idea. "I told her that I was a monster. Would you disagree, Angeal?"

"Was that from…Did Hojo do that to you?" He shook his head, then thought about it more.

"You could say that, in an abstract sense. This is the result of another experiment. One I never had any control of. …And one…that is taking my life." Angeal's arms went limp, and returned to his sides.

"You're dying?"

"You cannot tell yet." Genesis clarified, upon the look of disbelief. "But I feel it. I feel myself growing weaker. Distant…" He flicked his mako eyes to his friend. "Angeal. What about you? Do you feel anything?" The SOLDIER's entire body tensed.

"What are you saying?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. Until you can tell me." Genesis' abstract replies finally got the best of the composed 1st Class.

"What's the hell is happening to you! Talk to me, Genesis! Why did you leave ShinRa!"

"Look at me, Angeal!" Genesis suddenly yelled back. His friend was speechless. "Look at _this_!" He flapped his abstract wing. "I am no longer even _human- _if SOLDIERs could even be called that! All I can hope for," Genesis took a deep breath, trying hard to compose himself. "is that the Goddess will hear my plea…" Angeal turned his head away, closing his eyes tight in thought.

"Still. How is leaving Hail, a girl who looks upon you as something of a father figure, in the hands of the enemy considered honorable?"

"It isn't." His reply was instant. He had been expecting the honor talk. "But it's fitting for a man with no honor left." Genesis and Angeal faced each other in silence. Neither one of them knew what more to say.

"Honor isn't defined so simply." Angeal finally whispered. "_You_ need to define it for yourself."

"Your words are touching Angeal. My friend. I will be there for you when the world comes to an end for you as well." Genesis bunched his legs, and Angeal almost ran after him. But he willed himself to stop- to let his friend go. Genesis had to solve this on his own, it seemed.

Angeal looked away, and his thoughts trailed back to himself.

"For…me as well?"

* * *

I stared at the pond, watching the little fountain trick with a strange degree of curiosity. The bamboo stalk would fill on one side, as the trickle of water dumped into it, then when it became too heavy, it would tip over into the pond and empty the collected water. Each time it tilted, it landed with a methodic 'thunk!' against the rock.

I felt like ripping it apart.

This place was too peaceful to be a nest for lethal ninja. I desperately wanted to kick up some dirt, and uproot the perfect grass and dishevel the pebble Zen gardens. I wanted it to look like the enemy's fortress. With spikes and skull torches.

I lifted my arm up slightly, watching the sink embroidering glisten as the sunlight hit the cloth.

I didn't want them to give me silk cloths and fine dinners.

But more than anything, I wanted someone to attack me, so that I wouldn't have to pretend to be defenseless anymore, and could return to treating them like the enemy.

"…You okay over there?" I followed the accented voice to a few yards away, across the shallow river.

Kaito waved, but his face showed an expression between control, and a hesitant smirk- like he just _couldn't_ resist smiling.

"Go fly a kite or something!" I called, and he frowned. (I recently learned that his name also meant 'kite' in Wutanise). He crossed his arms and slowly crossed the bridge to my side.

"I'm just doing my job." I crossed my arms as well.

"Stop spying on me." He leaned in closer.

"Stop acting so suspicious." My arm moved to strike out at him, but I caught myself before I acted on impulse. He glanced to my clenched fist curiously.

"Just-" I suppressed a groan, turning it into a throaty sigh. Then, a new idea struck me. A twist on my unfortunate situation. "Why don't you give me a tour around the village," I took a step closer. "Bodyguard."

Instead of reacting in offense, he smiled.

"The term Oba-sama gave me was 'humble guide'. But you must still be recovering from those _weeks_ of trauma spent as a hostage. I'll guard you all you want, if it makes you feel better."

To put it simply, Kaito did not believe I had been a hostage. And he knew how the idea…bothered me as well.

The only thing that kept me from stuffing him into a chokehold was the notion that I could surprise him anytime with it.

And that if I did attack him, my cover would be dissolved. I had walked on pins and needles to get here, and now I could not afford to stumble. For once, I felt the physical chill of how dangerous my situation was. I couldn't afford to let my emotions get the best of me…not here. And that fact that Kaito, of all the ninja here, had been selected to accompany me was not making it easy.

But that old woman made up her mind. That old woman, and Yuffie's father...

**I followed Oba down the hallway, my footsteps sounding unusually loudly behind her quiet, reserved ones. Even though we were just walking, I'd never felt so clumsy in my life. I recognized the path we took from the previous night- it would lead outside. It was still early in the morning, but the leaking sunlight stung my eyes. **

**The paper doors slid open and a group of elderly Wutanise ninjas were waiting for us on the patio. Oba led me outside, and the doors closed narrowly behind me. When I looked back at Oba, she was in a low bow. **

"**Kisaragi-sama, may I present Hail." One of the shorter ninja stepped forward. **

"**Please, Oba-san, at least address me by my first name." She inclined her head again. **

"**If you say so, Godo-san." The ninja nodded approvingly at the lesser formality. **

"**Now, this is the girl who you rescued from ShinRa?" He was asking Oba, yet he stared right at me.**

"**Yes, this is Hail." I noticed everyone staring at me, somewhat in awe. Was it my hair, or…**

**Oba cleared her throat, and nodded her head towards Godo. I looked at him, obviously confused, before one of the ninja behind him pointed at me and bowed. Oh!**

**I quickly dipped in a bow, a gesture which would have been funny to me in a different situation. **

"**Thank you for your hospitality, and, for rescuing me." The last words slipped from my mouth like sandpaper. The ninja nodded. **

"**It was our pleasure. Though, I had nothing to do with it." He stepped to the side, gesturing for one of the other ninja to step forward. "Kaito-san here is the one who you should be thanking." A tall ninja, the one who had also instructed for me to bow, stepped forward and slid off his mask. His eyes met mine only calmly...expectantly. **

**I grit my teeth and bowed to him as well. **

"**Yes…thank you." Despite how I tried, I couldn't have sounded less sincere. **

"**Kaito-san," Godo addressed. "In light of your recent actions, both good and…" Godo shrugged, and a ripple of laughter echoed though the crowd like an inside joke. "I appoint you to be Hail-san's personal guide." Kaito's face drained of color, and I was sure that mine did the same. "It will be good for your training." **

"**Which kind of training are we talking about?" On ninja laughed. Godo smiled, putting his hand on Kaito's shoulder.**

"**Ignore them, but listen as well." Kaito looked away, a pained expression on his face. I'd seen it once before. **

"**Yes, Higarashi-sama." **

**With that, the so-called court adjourned, and I'd hardly spoken. Kaito waited behind as the other cleared out, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet. Oba waited as well. Neither of us moved towards each other. Finally, I decided to say something. But when I looked at him, I noticed he was wearing a jacket with short sleeves. But that wasn't what caught my attention. **

**His left shoulder, or what remained of it, was riddled with scars. The puffy scar tissue continued under his shirt and down his arm, in a painful pattern that left his shoulder quite plainly deformed. Even working at ShinRa, I'd never seen such impressive scars- not on a living person anyways. The only reasonable explanation was that a monster had bitten him, and taken a good portion of flesh off with it. **

**He caught my stare and tugged down the sleeve, hiding the majority of the scar from view. Then, despite Oba's silent protests, he indignantly walked away. **

**I watched him go without protest. I didn't feel bad for him as much as I was curious. He was much more insecure than he let on. His choice to walk away instead of confronting me said it all. **

I tried to remember that now. He acted tough, but if I only found which strings to pull, I could unravel him. Though, upsetting him was the last thing I should do. While Kaito could prod at me all he wanted, as long as he appeared polite to the others.

He offered me his arm, which I bluntly disregarded, and led me back over the bridge.

He led me through the gardens and back into the inner village. We came out into another garden, predominantly trees, and continued down a wide cobblestone path. Kaito would occasionally speak up, but not to point out a flowerbed or rock design. He would lift his arm in the direction of a high tree, or rooftop, and explain how there was always a ninja watching the gardens for suspicious developments. Of course that's what he would point out.

He came to a slow stop in front of me.

"And here, is the real Fort Tamblin."

Finally, I saw more of what I had been expecting. A massive pair of concrete doors lined an even higher cement wall, that stretched out before me. There were iron bowls to light a flame in when it became dark, and the keen-eyes or archers watched us from above. More of what I had been expected, but it still lacked the air of war.

The doors were slowly pulled apart by an iron gear, and opened up to the interior of the Fort. The floors were likewise cement, and these structures were reinforced for quakes. We continued down a maze of narrow streets, surrounded by thick walls where ninjas patrolled from the vintage point. I kept my gaze high as I walked, listing off their numbers, weapons…

"So, in case of an attack, the village will evacuate here." I deduced. Kaito nodded.

"Right. But we've already started moving people inside. ShinRa is close." He glanced at me from over his scarred shoulder. "But you already know that, _hostage_."

"I told you my name so you would call me by it." I reminded him crossly. He crossed his arms.

"Yuki, was it?"

"_Hail_." He shrugged.

He leaned on a pair of heavy wooden doors to open them, and led me to a spacious courtyard. I followed him, but my eyes were fixed on the open space. It was the perfect place for a fight to ensue.

"Anyways-" Whatever Kaito was about to say was abruptly cut off by a throaty roar that echoed from across the courtyard. Not a human yell. A dome-like padoga stood alone on the other side- noticeably one of the more supported buildings. The cry came again, followed by a loud pounding sound against metal.

"What is-"

"You don't need to know that." He hastily cut me off- intent on stopping the questions there.

"Why not? Is it something worth hiding?"

"Well obviously." He muttered. "Not something for someone like you to concern yourself with." His eyes passed by mine, then met the gray sky. "It's getting late. Let's get you back."

* * *

For one of the first nights I was not delirious from poison or mako, I could not find it in me to sleep. I was scared. And I was angry. Angry because I was scared, scared because I was so angry.

I had left my team in Wutai- left them to die.

No I hadn't.

I ran after the bomb went off. I ran.

I had to…there was no hope for them-

I _ran_.

I felt myself tearing up, despite it all.

"Damn it…" I whispered, speaking aloud to try and calm myself. It wasn't only that. This whole situation freaked me out. I needed to get back to Midgar.

I closed my eyes, and steadied my breathing. Breath in, force the chest out. Breathe in, pull it back.

I chose to leave them. It had been a coherent decision- not out of fear or cowardice. It was all right…

I tilted my head over the flat pillow, into the ray of moonlight that beamed in from the high window. A flicker of movement outside. The abnormality appealed to me instantly. Something exciting.

…I already couldn't sleep. What was the harm in looking?

Outside, a frosty chill bit at my skin. Damn kimonos were thin, at least, the ones you were supposed to sleep in were. But my SOLDIER uniform had probably been burned under ritual or something. This cloth clung to my skin almost indecently, and the frost stung against my bare feet. It _was _winter.

This wasn't one of the trees which Kaito had pointed out as a secret viewing spot, but I wouldn't be surprised if he left out a few choice locations.

A flutter of quick movement again, blurred in the high branches of the tree overhanging the housing structure. I uncrossed my arms, my body already taking the first steps to prepare for combat. The next would be to reach for my swords, for my materia. I stood under the canopy, squinting my eyes to look up into the closely knit branches. A few leaves fluttered past my face, and landed silently on the cold ground.

A shadow dashed through the branches, skirting along the bark. A soft, yet loud flapping of wings, and a flurry of black feathers. _Black feathers_.

The name lurched at my throat, and I couldn't stop it.

"Genesis!" I gasped. I circled the trunk at a run, but no view let me see clearer up into the darkness. "Please- I know it's you!" Annoyed at the loud sounds coming from below its nest, a crow suddenly sprung from the branches and flew off to find a quieter sleeping space.

I watched it go, feeling more hollow than ever. I put a hand to my face and gave a dry laugh.

"Now you're talking to birds." I muttered. "You really _are _losing it."

"Hopeless as always." I was already on edge, so I nearly jumped at his voice. How did he always sneak up on me like that?

When I looked and saw Genesis standing a few feet away, just out of striking distance, I charged him.

He stepped to the side, without hardly moving his legs, and I barreled past him. I quickly reset my feet and dashed to the side of his arm and nearly had him. Then, somehow, his hand slapped onto the top of my head and halted my attack.

"Calm down." My fists were shaking.

"What do you want?" I demanded. "Obviously you're not here to help me!" I said it, but I still hoped otherwise.

"I can't help you- not anymore." I shook my head under his hand.

"You…_jerk_."

"Let's not resort to name-calling now." Slowly, he removed his hand, and stroked his fingers down the side of my face. "Angeal will be here soon enough." I gasped meekly. "Behave yourself for a few more days, and help will come."

"A few _days_?" I whispered loudly. "I can't keep this up for that long. It's driving me crazy."

"Hail, the wind sweeps over the water _quietly_. Not by stomping her feet and having a little fit."

"You just expect me to- _stop comparing me to that quote_!"

"Fine. Then you are the Banora White." My shoulders sank. Genesis just wouldn't give up.

"Is that any better?"

"Look around the Fort. There are a few Dumbapple trees here as well." I knew for a fact that the only trees nearby were ones that grew cherries.

"Literal or figuratively?" I muttered. I head a rush of feathers as he opened his wing, and my chest stung as I looked up to see him preparing for his departure again.

"You really are going to just leave me?" I wanted to hit myself for how weak my voice sounded. Then, the bastard smiled. He stretched his wing out, until it wrapped around my back, gently brushing over my shoulder. I closed my eyes to avoid looking at him.

"Maybe one day…I will be able to explain my actions better."

_Just trust me, Hail. _

_For some reason, I do. _

And just as quickly as he'd come, Genesis was gone again.

What had been the point of that? Had he really just showed up to try and _reassure_ me? Damn good job he did.

…He actually _had_ made me feel better.

I stood for a long while, waiting as my feet became numb.

When the frost no longer bothered me, I lifted my head, with a resolved expression. I could last for a few more days…Genesis knew I could.


	23. Truthfully

**A/N~** I hope it's not too obvious where this is going ;) so…I pretty much made this chapter super long because I want to get back to the main ff7 plot. Unless you guys like Wutai? Do you? Please let me know, because i'm really debating it here! I have a few more things I want to cover, but just like Hail, I can't sit still for long. Enjoy this extra long chapter!

* * *

It was the first time a younger girl had looked to me for advice. Besides Kris that is. And _this_ girl was _much_ younger, and asking questions that I had had no automatic reply to.

"So, you think it would look nice short, too, right?" Yuffie Kisaragi, the so-called legendary ninja, was following me at my heels, much like Zack did to Angeal. She kept up very well though, despite my attempts to outrun her.

The girl sprung in front of me and pulled the hair tie out from her hair, and let a pretty mess of black hair splash down her back. She flicked her hand through it.

"I don't really like it long- and your hair is so pretty even though it makes you look sort of like a boy!"

"You're so sweet, Yuffie."

"So, my hair would look pretty short too, right?" There was no getting around it. I sighed, and bent down to see her face. Honsetly, I thought it was very pretty long, but I told her what I told to every other friend who started to grow their hair out.

"Well, longer hair is sort of for older people, I think." Or it could be a measure of power, thinking of Sephiroth and Angeal. Genesis wasn't that strong compared to _them_, so he had a shorter cut.

Yuffie beamed.

"I know, right!" Then, right there, she took out a kunai knife and blindly snatched a fistful of hair, and cut. A good foot or so of pretty black hair landed at her heels, and a messy nest sprung up from where the girl's locks had once been. She blew a bang out of her eye. "How's it look?"

I closed my gaping mouth.

"Uh-"

"I'm going to show everyone! Look at the haircut Hail gave me!" She dashed away, practicing her bent low ninja run to get even more speed. No catching her now. I just better not get blamed for it.

A block of wood suddenly went hurdling past my face. It missed me by inches, and my body didn't treat it as a threat. Only after it landed in the grass did I jump away from it. Then, I spun and instantly found my attacker.

Kaito crouched in a high branch of the cherry blossom tree, watching me intently. When I narrowed my eyes at him, he grinned.

"I knew it." He jumped down and approached me with his hands on his hips.

"May I ask why you're trying to hit me?" I inquired, with a surprisingly calm tone.

"Ah- I _wasn't_. I only aimed close, so that if you didn't move away, it still wouldn't hurt you."

"So you were testing my reflexes? Did you prove your point?" He nodded.

"You didn't move away at all. Your body recognized that it wasn't a threat, so you didn't bother moving. Then, you turned and found me instantly even though I was well hidden. That's how a warrior reacts." He raised his arm, exaggerated, then struck down. I threw my arm up in defense, and his strike slid harmlessly down the side of my arm.

Then, I took his arm and twisted it back.

I was sick of being hit at! Though startled at my sudden engagement, Kaito was quick to react in his defense. He twisted in place, and I let go of his arm just in time not to be caught by another strike. I jumped backwards, bunched my muscles, then charged in again. He threw his arms up to block a kick to the side. Before we knew it, a fight had ensued. A real fight.

And it didn't feel as good as I'd imagined.

"I'm sick of you!" I yelled. His hands clasped my ankle, and tugged. I slid forward, and he trapped me in his arms.

"Well, I'm just getting started!" Just as he thought that he'd won, I drove my elbow back into his chest. He uttered a choked gasp, and tumbled over.

But his arms were just like iron, and they held fast onto me as he fell down the hill.

"Damn it- let go!" We finally rolled to a stop against a thicket of bamboo. I wriggled my face away from the moss and gasped for air. My bangs were tangled over my eyes, and bits of leaves clung messily to my face.

"No way." He muttered stubbornly. I tried to elbow him again, but he caught my arm with his hand.

"What are you trying to prove!" I demanded at a yell.

"I'm not trying anymore! It's so obvious! You're not some helpless girl that was taken hostage." I arched my back against his chest and threw all my weight back down on him. He grunted, but didn't even budge. "Ow-So there's no point in struggling like this!"

"_Let go of me_!" Oh, if only I could get him in a choke-hold! He'd be such a-

A startled gasp came from the top of the hill. We both panned our eyes up the mossy incline, our faces ever growing redder. Yuffie stared down at us with a horrified expression. Her face was pinker than the cherry blossoms. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"…_Kaito-kun you pervert_!" I winced at the high-pitch yell, and Kaito gasped.

"Hey, don't go calling me that! And- what happened to your hair?" Yuffie was shaking her head.

"You were yelling at her not to _struggle_!" Yuffie cried, running off back into the village. "I'm telling Oba-chan!"

"Ah! Wait, Yuffie- don't!" I smirked.

"Better go after her, you pervert." I scolded. He clenched his teeth and shoved me roughly back to the ground. Before I could get up, he landed back on top of me, sitting heavily on my stomach. I glared up at him.

"I know who you are- _what_ you are." I tried to free my arms once more, in vain.

"And what is that?" I hissed back.

"You're SOLDIER. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. I've seen them glaring in the night as they cut our people down. People like my mother." He put his face a bit closer. "And I've seen them gape as I took their life. But they never stopped glowing, even when they were dead."

His observations had a curious effect on me. I'd never noticed how our eyes glowed like that. They really kept glowing after we died? I suppose…mako never really died, so…

"Does that really matter?" I whispered. I had never wanted an answer so much in my life. He tensed, shocked by my quiet response. "Even if I am SOLDIER…I still chose to save Yuffie. I defied orders to do that." I met his eyes, but looked past them into the canopy of overlapping bamboo stalks, and let out a short sigh.

"Monsters…I wonder if that's what we really are. And because of that, I chose to save an innocent life in order to feel more…human." Without looking at him, I continued. "And you, all along you knew that I was the enemy, but back then, you still chose to save me." I looked back to his eyes, staring down at me unblinkingly. "_If_ I'm in SOLDIER…that is."

He stared down at me, his bangs hanging messily over his large brown eyes, larger than usual.

Then, he clambered off of me in one fluid motion and walked back up the hill and out of sight. Just like that, wordlessly.

I sighed, and relaxed back into the soft moss and leaves. Then, I smacked my hand into my face.

…I just told him I was SOLDIER.

* * *

It was cold outside when I finally decided to head back up into the Fort. My kimono was plain cotton, and I was surprised by how little it did to keep out the cold.

'Well,' I thought grimly. 'I proved your wrong, Genesis. I couldn't even last three days.'

I paused at the cherry blossom tree. It was blooming, even though it was obviously winter. A tree, unturned to the normal cycle of the seasons, just like the Banora White.

Just like how Dumbapples grew in the strangest weather.

…Genesis had called me a Dumbapple tree that night.

I should have guessed that everything he said was a metaphor of some kind, but only now, looking at the pink blossoms covered in frost, did I understand it.

A smile tickled my cheeks, and I touched my fingers to my mouth in surprise. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to smile.

He hadn't been insulting me after all.

"Hail-_chan_!" Yuffie dashed at me, her head down to add to her speed. I narrowly dodged the flying tackle-hug. "They like my haircut!" She cried, leaping to hug onto my legs. "They were mad at first, but as soon as I told them that it was you who gave it to me, they saw how pretty it was!"

There had obviously been some alterations to her trim, as it was even shorter now, but more even and presentable. But that wasn't what surprised me. They were still letting Yuffie near me after what Kaito told them?

"I-um, I'm glad for you. But…where's Kaito, Yuffie?"

"Kaito-kun? I thought he was with you?" I looked past her and around the courtyard. Yuffie took my hand.

"Come on Hail-chan. Oba-chan asked me to get you for dinner. She was worried when you didn't show up." I reluctantly moved my feet to follow her.

In the dining room, Oba sat back on her calves as usual, before a steaming bowl of noodles. Two more were set up around the table, Kaito occupying one of them. His eyes fixed determinedly on his dinner as I closed the doors behind us, shutting Yuffie outside.

"Ah, there you are Hail-san. Dinner was getting cold." I sat cross-legged before the bowl that sat across from the ninja, intent on keeping an eye on him through the dinner. Oba distributed the chopsticks, and they watched as I once more struggled with the mechanics of using them. They had no way of helping me either, since they could only offer demonstration instead of a replacement.

Kaito had earlier suggested that I wield them like a sword, and I replied by telling him that even though I'd never touched a sword, I was sure that they were used with the arms, not the fine movements of the fingers. Oba was completely left out of the inside reference.

"So, Yuffie-chan told me that you and Kaito are getting along?" She inquired.

"Is that how she worded it?" I mumbled, and Kaito laughed. Oba eyed us with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Yes, but I would…Kaito-kun, discourage such open displays of-"

"That wasn't how it was!" He protested defensively, and Oba put her hands up.

"In light of recent events." We could all tell that Kaito was considering leaving the table. He closed his eyes and sighed.

There was something about the mechanics of a relationship that…bothered him. And he didn't seem too keen on talking about it.

"Hail-san fell down the hill over by the bamboo thicket. I was standing right by her when it happened, so I tried to grab her. But we both ended up falling down." Oba blinked at him, through narrowed eyes.

"Is that really it, Kaito-san?"

"Kaito's right, Oba-san." I spoke up. Once I had their attention, I flashed the cute smile that I'd been practicing for such a bluff.

Kaito, for some odd reason, hadn't told them I was SOLDIER.

"What happened was, I was looking down the mossy glen over there, and I leaned too far over. Luckily, when I tripped, Kaito was right there to help me. We still fell, but I wasn't hurt at all." I wouldn't ask, and I wasn't all that curious as to why he'd chosen to keep quiet, but I was relieved. If he really wanted to keep it a secret, he would play along.

No one could see the bruises I had on my chest from our tussle. We could say that it never happened. Oba looked at Kaito, and he shrugged. After a short pause, Oba's face brightened into an approving smile.

"Oh, Kaito, I knew you two would get along." Kaito met my eyes from a sideways stare, but I instead busied myself with the chopsticks.

Sadly, dinner had to end, and Kaito waited patiently the whole time. The moment that Oba went to bring desert of tea-flavored ice-cream, which I was genuinely curious to try, Kaito leaned over the table.

"Aren't you curious to know why I didn't tell them?" He was just like a little kid. It made me smile.

"Tell them what exactly?" I teased.

"That you're SOLDIER."

"Oh, I know that. It's because you know you're wrong." He crossed his arms, and I obviously mimicked him. He looked at me with a curious stare.

"It's not even desperation anymore. You don't have anything else to loose, so you don't care anymore." Oba strutted back inside, balancing a tray with a set of bowls. Kaito hastily retreated to his side of the table, and I casually straightened up.

"You, Hail-san, will love this." I met Kaito's violet-brown eyes.

"I know I will."

* * *

"You don't have to stand _right _there, you know."

"Oba-sama told me to not come back unless you'd taken a bath. Even if I have to give it to you myself." My glare narrowed, and Kaito sighed and turned around so his back was facing me.

"Better?"

"No."

I dropped the towel at his heels and stormed off towards the hot spring. This was ridiculous. Kaito knew that he didn't have to _guard_ me while I bathed. He was just acting like a hormonal teenager that he was.

Though it was impossible to relax in my situation, the outdoor spring was nice. It was freezing outside, and the contrasting temperature of the water was great. I hadn't taken a bath since I got here, though the blood and dirt had already been washed off when I first woke up. I took the chance to look at my chest wound.

Because of the poor medicine here, it would leave yet another scar. Every time I looked at it, I wished LeRoy was still alive so I could strangle him again. Oh, what a satisfying thing it was now. Why hadn't I appreciated it then?

I only stayed in for as long as it took to thoroughly wet my hair, then reached for my towel. Which was at Kaito's feet, far on the dry bank. For the second time that day, I reached for my hair and pulled. These things never happened in Midgar, or anywhere else civilized. Because the towel rack was right by the shower, in a _room_ for that matter! Not right outside where you had to worry about men sneaking a look.

"Pass me the towel." I said.

"What? Miss SOLDIER is in need of assistance." He called, a smile curving up his cheeks. I could see it from all the way over here. This was so stupid. This whole thing was stupid, and so out of place.

The towel suddenly landed at the edge of the water, with a quiet splash. Soaking.

I bet he did that on purpose.

I picked it up, heavy with water, and threw it at him. Sensing something flying at him, he spun with his arms up, and the towel smacked perfectly in his face.

It was my fifth day in Wutai. No sign of Angeal, or Genesis to tell me that he would be late. With each passing hour, I was coming closer to screaming that I was in SOLDIER, all so I could run for it. Anything would be better than staying here. But that rational part of me still advised me against it. It was dangerous enough having one person know.

* * *

Kaito took me into Fort Tamblin again the next day, and I instantly noticed how crowded it was. More people with tiered faces, with tear-stained faces. The desperate, and the calmly resolved.

"What's going on?" I asked. Kaito shrugged, but answered.

"ShinRa took our last village a couple of days ago. The survivors all came here when…" Kaito slowed from his usual fast walk and paused. It was too crowded to tell exactly who he'd seen that caught his attention, but it was obvious that he was enamored. The rest of the ninjas paused as well, clearing the street for a single person. A very well-dressed person.

She looked nothing like the ninjas I had seen during my short stay, but it would be stupid to assume she wasn't one. The layered green kimono she wore draped down past her feet, hiding them from view as she walked. Her face was hidden by a rice hat, with squares of paper hanging down to her chin. In ShinRa, we were taught how to recognize a noble. She fit the description ten times over.

But Kaito remained where he was, as if his feet were frozen to the ground. When I described him as frozen, I meant it. The rest of his body went rigid as well, as if when he breathed, he would shatter.

When she reached us, she lifted her hand to her hat and brought it down from her face. Like her outfit suggested, she was beautiful. Her face became even prettier when she smiled. Smiled at Kaito.

"Kaito-kun, it's wonderful to see you." I glanced to the ninja in surprise. They were already on a first-name basis? I had learned that in Wutai, you were supposed to call someone by their family name until you got to know them better. The strained expression on his face grew tighter.

"Yasashii-san…" Yasashii slowly turned her gaze to me. Because she wore elevated sandals, she stood tall compared to me. It wouldn't have bothered me except for the way she looked down on me. Literally, and metaphorically as well.

"And who would this be?" Hello to you to.

"Oh, this-"

"I'm Hail." I interrupted. When would they learn that I could talk for myself? "It's a pleasure to meet you." Her black eyes narrowed slightly. My Wutanise introductions were still in the process of being perfected, I guess. She looked at me as if I were something unpleasant.

"Kaito-kun, you really must teach you handmaid some manners." Kaito was the one who gasped, because he knew by now how I would react to such a response.

"Handmaid?" I echoed.

"No, Hail, please don't-" I took a step closer to the noble, violating her personal space, which in Wutai, was the equivalent of getting shoved.

"I told you my name was _Hail_, not Kaito's handmaid. _Kaito_ here is the one who really could be considered my attendant." Yasashii rudely looked past me, to the other ninja for some explanation to my so uncalled for behavior.

"Yasashii-san, please don't mind her." Kaito hastily explained. "She was rescued by us from the ShinRa, and is still recovering. She hasn't had the time to learn our customs yet." I'd never heard Kaito say 'please' so many times before. Who _was_ this woman?

"Ah, so that explains why she is so odd in appearances." She frowned at me, her eyes fixing on my forehead. "And all covered in scars." To this, Kaito reacted. He took my arm and pulled me back, taking my place close to her.

"Yasashii-san, scars are a symbol of honor. Don't look at them as something that takes away from appearances." She sighed.

"So that's it? You are her guide until she becomes familiar here?" Kaito paused, then nodded.

"I rescued her, so she is my responsibility." I felt his grip on my hand intensify, and I felt the urge to snap my hand away.

"I find that difficult to believe." She quickly said. "You never did stay with a woman for long." His grip faltered. Quickly as the encounter had started, Kaito ended it by turning his back to her and running off.

I watched him turn the corner, then spun angrily at the tall woman.

"You have no right to say that to him." I didn't need to yell to make myself sound threatening. As I started after him, the woman let out a trill of laughter.

"And you exactly are _you_ to say otherwise?" She asked.

"Who the hell do you think _you_ are?" I snapped back. So much for trying to be formal. She lowered her hand from her mouth, where a small smirk curved her red dyed lips upwards.

"I am Yasashii Akumu, princess of the Akumu clan. And Kaito's fiancée." The news didn't shock me as much as she must have been hoping. Obviously, she assumed Kaito and I were closer than it seemed. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"He's too good for you." By her startled expression, I'd said the right thing. Then, I hurried back to the outer village where I knew Kaito had gone.

As I left through the gates to the Fort and back onto the worn trail, my pace slowed. Finally, Kaito wasn't hovering over me, and all I wanted to do was get back to him? But there were so many other options…

My rational brain advised me against trying to escape. It was broad daylight, and there was still the promise that Angeal was preparing to launch a rescue.

Ultimately, it came down to me walking back to the village, but at my own pace. In the time to myself, all I did was think. Just like before I could fall asleep in this strange village, I thought about scenarios and how I would react. None of my imaginary scenarios ever happened, but they took my mind somewhere else. Somewhere where if something didn't work out the way I had planned, I would be able to adapt, and quickly fix it. So unlike my current predicament...

"Ah! Hail-san, there you are." Without realizing it, I had reentered the village, and Oba stood waiting for me on the deck. "Come on inside for a minute."

I did, and into the room which I now called home. She sat down beside the futon, a roll of gauze and antiseptic beside her. The thought of running occurred to me.

"Don't give me that look, now." She pat her hand on the futon to try and encourage me to sit down. Reluctant as ever, I closed the doors behind me.

I'd never noticed how, without Heal materia, recovering from a wound was so time-consuming. The bullet wound on my chest was still raw and painful, while it could have been fully healed if it had been attended to ShinRa doctors. And how much more painful it was.

Though I surprised Oba with my high tolerance to pain, and my rejection of the numbing lotion she offered, I still winced when she disinfected it. I hated _stinging_ pain. Like getting stuck with a needle or stubbing your toe. I could take punches or cuts, but tiny pricks made me flinch.

"Oba, I was wondering about that woman I met today. Yasashii Akumu, she said…" Wait, why was I asking?

I rolled my head to the side, to look away from the woman. Now that I thought about it…

Why had I defended Kaito back there, and then run after him? I did that of my own free will, not because it was protecting my cover…I shouldn't be getting any closer to these people than I absolutely had to. Already, I'd put myself in a state of utter vulnerability. I was only making it worse by asking questions about their personal life.

But Oba had heard enough. She poured a bit more of alcohol onto my wound, and spread it even with a cotton cloth.

"Akumu-san is of noble birth, and Kaito-san is not. But in times of war, you cannot be picky. All other noblemen of her age had died, so it was decided to wed her to a lower ranked ninja, near her own age, instead of putting her through the trauma of marrying a much older man." She proceeded to trim the gauze into even squares. "Kaito did not mind the idea, and his mother encouraged him. As I said before, Kaito and his mother were very close. Before the wedding, she had to go to fight in the War. The day of the wedding was the same day when Kaito was notified of her death. He was too upset to go through with it."

That explained a lot. A lot that I wish just could be left unsaid. I didn't want to feel pity towards him.

Oba taped a square of gauze over my wound and clapped her hands.

"There. You're a fast healer." As I sat back up, she walked over to the wall, where a scroll hung down. It was currently of a painting of a cherry tree, but when she took it down, she revealed that there was a second side to it.

Oba-san unwound the scroll, and rolled it out on the floor. I gasped. Painted onto the papyrus was the most beautiful woman. A warrior too, clad in red bamboo armor. Her flowing black hair was tied back into a high ponytail, and in her hand she held a frightful warrior's mask.

I initially smiled.

"This is Kaito's mother? She's beautiful." Oba-san nodded, beaming in pride.

"Yes. And she was the best kunochi in all of Wutai." The longer Oba-san talked, and the longer I stared at the scroll, the more I started to fear. She looked so much like Kaito, and so familiar. "She fought in the front lines of this War for years. And then, all of a sudden, she is beaten."

"Where?" I whispered, so softly that I had to repeat myself. "Where was she killed?"

"I believe that…her last battle took place near Gongaga, a village called Saltee." I took my hands away from the scroll, and it rolled slightly. The cold realization hit me. The cold, solid truth.

The reason why Kaito looked so familiar to me…

"Oh, that's your hometown, is it not? I'm sorry. What a terrible battle that must have been."

I had celebrated that victory.

I stood quickly, and muttered a quick "Excuse me" before dashing outside. I nearly crashed into the railing, and gripped it tightly in my fists. I pulled my hand through my hair, tugging out a Watanise hair pin and throwing it to the deck. I stared at it with a feeling of loathing, and fear. Then, I ran.

I went past the cherry trees and koi pond to the last padoga marking the edge of the village. And there stood Kaito, leaning against its red stained wall. I hadn't been expecting that. Not expecting _him_.

I must have had a strange expression on my face, because he instantly stood up straight and walked in my direction.

"What is it? Trying to run away?" I took a step back, so uncharacteristically of me. I saw the female ninja again, slowly approaching me with her double swords ready.

"It would be for the best- for everyone. You should just let me go." He shook his head, continuing towards me.

"Not a chance. You're just…too much fun." I stopped backing up, but stood rigid.

"You don't want me here, Kaito." He frowned.

"Not really, no." He responded casually, but he could tell something else was bothering me. "Why?" He started towards me again, and I sidestepped him.

"I told you how I wanted to feel human-"

"Don't want that anymore?" He followed me around a thin tree, grinning like it was a game.

"I do, but-" I narrowly dodged his arm to catch me. "But I'm only feeling more and more like a monster."

"Hmm. Finally realizing that SOLDIERs are the bad guys?" I shook my head.

"No! It's not…not like that. It's just _me_, lately that is- stop grabbing at me!" His hand finally snaked out and caught my wrist.

"Stop backpedaling." I jerked away, but that was all the time he needed to get closer.

"Kaito- I mean it!" But it was me that stopped struggling. He had pulled me flat against his chest, his hands clashed around my wrists to prevent me from pulling away.

"You're scared."

"No." I strained against his grip, but the awkward angle prevented me from going much further away. "Let go of me." Surprisingly, he did. I took a few steps away, but didn't run. "It was me." I suddenly told him. He frowned again. The truth spilled from my mouth like a breath of air. I had to say it, or I would suffocate. "I'm the one who killed her."

Somehow, like he'd read into my mind, Kaito knew instantly who I was talking about. I could tell by the blank expression that overtook his face.

"Even though it was to protect my comrades…I'm sorry." I never apologized. What was wrong with me?

His reaction was classical. Eyes wide, mouth opening silently. I closed my eyes and looked away. His feet shifted for a moment more, as he contemplated what to do, before he hurried away. I pulled my eyes shut tight, and took my hair in my fists.

Yes, it was to protect my comrades- Cloud among them. Just why did it have to be his beloved mother!

It wasn't fair.


	24. Perspective

_**A/N~** After the explosion of twists and information last chapter, the Wutai arc is coming to an end. (I also got only one review for last chapter, so I'll assume Wutai is getting boring lol). I'm also sorry for the wait, but i have some really awesome arcs planned, and this is a nice chapter too!(I hope!)_

_I was thinking of doing a questionnaire chapter, where you can ask the characters anything you want and i will do my best to answer. Just ask your question in a review(ohh im sneaky) and we'll have fun with it. Don't expect answers for spoilers though! xD_

* * *

Just because I was SOLDIER didn't mean that I was devoid of emotion. I defended Kaito because I wanted to.

That's all…

* * *

Genesis struck his crimson rapier down over his head, and Angeal barley leapt in time to avoid it. They absorbed the energy when they landed, and their next move was a dash forward. Genesis' usually calm, handsome face was contorted with an angry glare, but Angeal was still able to remain composed.

"Aren't you listening to me!" Genesis yelled, after the sounds of their blades clashing dulled to a scratching stalemate.

"I don't know what to think." Angeal said. Genesis clamped his eyes shut.

"Don't_ lie_ to me. I know you can feel it- getting worse." Angeal refused to be drawn into his friend's turmoil. Yes, something had happened to Genesis, whatever the wing meant. But claiming that the same was to happen to Angeal was uncalled for. He had tried to be understanding, but Genesis was pushing it past that point.

Using all his body weight, which greatly outmatched the slimmer SOLDIER, Angeal pushed him away with the flat of the Buster Sword.

"Enough!" Angeal said. "Either come back to ShinRa, or solve your problems on your own. Don't draw me into it- not like this." Genesis straightened himself up

"You are _already _part of this! I'm trying to help you-"

"Stop it!" Angeal yelled.

"Then listen to me, Angeal!" The raven-haired SOLDIER swung his sword behind him, readying for an attack. But as his shoulder blades tightened, he felt something snap in his back. He instantly dropped to his knees, digging the sword into the ground beside him to steady himself. Genesis relaxed from his fighting stance and lowered his sword.

"What's…What is this?" Angeal gasped. Though their fight hadn't even been tiring, he felt himself suddenly break out in sweat. Exhaustion overcame him, to the point where his body shook. He watched through blurs as the ground beneath him became damp with sweat.

"You're lucky I could be here when it finally happened. Try not to panic."

"Panic?" Angeal echoed dryly. "Have you forgotten who I am?"

"I have a feeling that even you will overreact to this." Angeal closed his eyes, and the pain became more intense as he stared at the black of his eyelids.

"And what…is _this_?" He demanded. The pain was becoming more noticeable, and Angeal was trying to keep his mind off of it by thinking of something else, not the pain itself. He heard Genesis' footsteps in the mud, and wound his hand tight around the hilt of the sword.

"I already told you. It always has been you that I had to repeat myself for. Sephiroth picked everything up instantly."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but-" Angeal leapt to his feet, twisting in place, and pulling the sword free of the ground. Genesis wasn't quick enough, and the flat side of the Buster Sword caught him in the arm, and threw him yards back. The back of his vest tore open, as a feathery limb sprung free from his shoulder. Angeal tried to turn as see it, but he only caught a glimpse of white before his knees buckled again.

He dropped back onto his knees as Genesis fell onto his side across the clearing.

The two friends nursed their own wounds, winding their arms around themselves as the rain began to fall again. Angeal uttered a choked yell, digging his free hand into the dirt while the other groped at his back.

Genesis started pushing himself to his feet, eyes wide.

"Of course…you would get a white one." Angeal met his eyes with a glare.

"Why is this…why me too?" Genesis shook his head.

"It's just how it is." As if on cue, the ivory-shaded wing shrunk back into his skin, and closed over with a neat cut. Genesis put a hand on his friend's shoulder, tentative at first, then reassuring.

"We may be monsters now…but the Gift of the Goddess is within my reach." Angeal looked away and struggled into a sitting position. "You don't need to decide yet. But you cannot stay with ShinRa the way you are now." Angeal kept his gaze fixed on the ground, where puddles were forming with the increasing rainfall. Genesis knew that his friend was a deep thinker, and thinking he was.

Holding his broken arm with his free hand, he opened his wing against the rainfall. The droplets of water slid neatly over the feathers, as if it were coated in wax, unlike his hair, which clung to his cheeks.

Behind him, the rain was slipping off Angeal's inclined head, blurring his vision as the water ran past his eyes.

Genesis paused, taking in the smells of the clean air.

"…_I'm_ tiered, Genesis. More than I've ever been." Genesis closed his eyes, and tilted his head up more into the rain. "I don't want Za-…anyone else to see me like this."

"They don't have to." Genesis assured him. He spread his wing wide, then leapt into the downpour.

Angeal put his hand to his face, lifting his head up into the rain as well. Water blurred in his eyes, and he was grateful for the storm. But it only gave him peace for a moment or so. Loud footsteps slapped in the mud, getting increasingly louder as the SOLDIER approached.

"Hey, 'Geal! What're you doing in the rain? Come on, what will everyone think if you get sick?" Zack demanded. "They'll be all like...oh, wait a second. If you get sick, then maybe i'll be put in charge of the mission! You _did_ reccomend me for 1st Class!" Even then, he shook his head in disbeleif.

"Zack. Sephiroth is also joining us. He would take over if anything happened to me." Instead of dissapointment, Zack beamed.

"Whoa- Sephiroth! I'm gonna get to fight with him!" Angeal shook his head.

"No. Only if you screw up." Zack put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"This'll be easy!" Zack suddenly glared up at the clouds. "If only it stops raining."

Angeal forced himself to his feet, and did his best to make it look easy.

That was right. If Angeal suddenly...dissapeared...It would just mean Sephiroth stepping up another rank. Even if he...planned to dissapear, the outcome would be the same. "Angeal?" Zack spoke his name nervously, and the older SOLDIER straightened himself up, tugging the Buster Sword from the mud. He held it out and grimaced.

"Oh no. Like this, it'll rust." He clapped it onto the plate on his back. "Let's get back inside before you get soaked too."

"Will it stop raining, Angeal?" Zack asked, hurriying along beside him. Angeal didn't need to look up again to know.

"This storm will be over by morning. Then, at night, you'll move in." Zack nodded, pumping his fists.

"Yes! Fort Tamblin here were come!" Angeal looked away at Zack's excitement. He didn't yet know the ulterior motives of this mission...or who else they were hoping to find inside the Fort. But knowing her, she would escape at the first sign of an attack. All they needed to do was give her the cover, and she would handle the rest.

She would handle the rest, and so would Spehiroth. Even if Angeal dissapeared.

* * *

Not surprisingly, it started raining again. Even within a few days of clear weather, I'd forgotten how the climate was in Wutai. I was given an extra layer to wear over my usual pink kimono though, so I didn't feel the cold at all.

I came outside onto the deck, where think streams of water pouring off the rooftops made waterfalls into the koi pond. I noticed that they had patched the railing where I'd tackled Kaito through it over a week ago.

I shrugged the extra kimono down to the crooks of me elbows and sighed inwardly at the cold rush I felt. When I opened my eyes, they were looking past the trees and mountains to where I knew Midgar was.

Genesis was such a liar. No one had come for me yet. Were they even planning on it?

I heard a sound besides the dripping of water, and my eyes flicked to the side.

I didn't know what to think when I saw Kaito waiting for me. It looked like he'd just turned the corner, and unexpectedly, or conveniently, found me alone outside as well. I thought it would be best if I just quietly went back inside, so instead I walked towards him.

He had his arms crossed, and held stiff. I waited for him to react, a few yards away, but he seemed to be waiting as well. Finally, he spoke, and his words couldn't have been any more surprising.

"My mother taught me honor above revenge." He paused, though determined to finish his speech, which he'd obviously thought out. "And that there is _no_ honor in revenge. I've become so used to that, that even though I know you're the one who killed her, it doesn't…" He finally faltered when he saw the startled expression on my face. This was not the response that I'd been expecting at all. And it wasn't even over.

"Right now, you're just a person who saved Yuffie, and I'm to take care of. That's it." Not a monster then? Had he taken my own speech into mind?

"I'm glad that it was you."

"What?" I frowned. "Glad? That I killed your mother?" He quickly shook his head.

"No, not like that. It's just, here, during war, you're lucky to bring a body back. But that's never as important as knowing who killed them. I'm not happy she's gone, but…You're..." He fixed his eyes briefly on me. "Even though Yuffie is Wutanise, and you had orders to kill any of them in the area, you defied those orders and chose to save her instead. From your own comrades. So…If you were the one who killed my mother, I know that you weren't…" He swallowed hard. Sure, he could say that he wasn't mad at me for what I did, but it obviously still hurt him. "You have morals, I mean. I know you were…_respectful _at least…" What could I say to that? Finally, I just nodded.

"There is nothing respectful about killing. But I still..." I looked past him. "They say you can tell who a person is by how they fight. _What_ they fight for." His dark eyes met mine, just for a moment, and slowly, he nodded, looking away again.

Kaito was right. If someone like LeRoy had defeated his mother, who knows how he would have treated her. But I'm certain that he would have done more than unmasked her. Most women just weren't respected on the battlefield, until they stuck you with a sword, that is.

"Do you look the rain?" He murmured. I shrugged just slightly. No one in Wutai seemed to know what it meant, so I'd slowly been dropping the habit.

"Most people think it's sad, but I take it as a good sign." I quietly told him. "In Midgar it never rains…but when it does, it's a good thing." I nodded, mostly to myself. Yes, it was a good thing.

Kaito stretched his arm over his shoulder.

"Hmm. Rain's nice. But I prefer it when it hails." I nodded absentmindedly, feeling oddly lethargic because of the weather. When I noticed the possible reference, Kaito had already turned the corner and left again.

The next morning when I came outside, Kaito was already there. For once, I didn't have to wait for him to jump out at me.

And strangely enough, Kaito and I seemed to get along better after that night. It might have been because I didn't have to lie to him anymore, and he was relaxed because he knew that I was telling the truth now.

So there was no need to be sneaking around anymore.

But of course…all good things were short-lived…

"No, good guess, but it wasn't a monster." I sighed and stretched my arms out over my legs. The grass was soggy and wet, and the pebble gardens were now shallow pools. The koi fish pond had even overflowed into them, and the giant fish were swimming around throughout the entire yard in newly made ponds. Kaito and I sat on the deck overlooking the steep hill where we'd fought before, one of the only dry places left after last night's storm.

"If you're going to play 21 questions with me, I'm done. Either tell me or don't." Kaito pointed to his ragged shoulder as if it were a storytelling prop.

"Okay, okay. It was a monster, but its mouth was the size of a coin. A viper. It's poison was really strong, so they had to cut off all the infected skin right when it happened." He leaned back. "We were twenty miles away from the Fort. So they used kunai knives." I frowned, but made no startled sound that he'd been expecting.

I'm sure he had been screaming back when it happened, but now, years later, it made for an epic story of overcoming pain and such. The other girls had been impressed.

"My friends had to do something like that when you guys poisoned us." I explained. "I think I was unconscious though."

"How about your face? How'd you get that scar?" I stroked my fingers past the rough tissue.

"Oh, I…" I laughed dryly. Compared to his story, it was boring, but it was so much deeper than he would know. So much more back story to it, which I would never confide in him. "I was caught in an explosion, and thrown back into a warehouse."

"Do you go on a lot of dangerous missions like that?" I shrugged. Not a habit I needed to break…

"Sometimes."

"Is ShinRa a dangerous place to work?" I sat back up.

"Sometimes." He gave a heavy sigh, as the topic of my occupation appeared so boring. He knew who I was, and what I had done, but he wouldn't understand how I'd gotten there. Not from me.

"My mom always said scars made you look nice." He told me. "That they only enhanced appearances, because of the stories they tell, and stuff like that."

"So that's why you didn't like it when Yasashii commented about my scar." Kaito shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't have liked it anyways." I didn't know what he meant, until he reached into his pocket and took out a square section of metal. It looked like a small piece of armor, with cloth weaving around the edges in order to prevent chafing. He held it out to me. "Here. I made it." I took it without much thought at first, flipping it over in my hands. It shimmered in the sunlight. It was well-crafted, good metal too.

"What is it? Armor?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it's called a 'paper heart'." I held it much more tenderly after that. Almost like my fingers went a little numb. "You wear it over your heart." He explained.

"Thus the name?" I inquired, hopeful. I measured it over my chest, and frowned. "It doesn't do too much for protection actually. It only covers a little bit, and only on one side."

"That's not really the point. Girls usually make it, for…you know, their Koibitos when they go into battle."

"Koibito?" He fumbled with the word, as if he'd never said it before.

"Umm, you have a different word for it…It means 'sweetheart'." The metal started to feel cold in my hand. Heavy. Heavy with something that weighed oneself down like commitment. "You know, so their heart is protected by something their lover made for them…anyways, hold onto it."

"I like it because it's _practical_." I quickly clarified. "No hidden meaning there."

"Do you still plan to leave? Go back to ShinRa?" Of course I did.

"I don't know what's going to happen." That was true.

"I do. No one's come for you. It's been what? Two weeks since you arrived?"

"Since I was taken here, you mean?"

"We saved you. Unlike those you call allies."

"They have faith in me." I retorted. "It's different." Kaito shook his head with a small sigh.

Before he could elaborate any further, a pair of crows freed themselves from the branches behind us and took off into the air. Suddenly. I wouldn't have thought much of it until I saw the matching shade of feathers in the moss. Too large to have come from birds.

I hurried to my feet and rushed down the hill to the bamboo thicket where Kaito and I had fallen before.

"Hail?"

"Hang on a second!" I called. I slowed down as the ground leveled out, where the leaves started to block out the sun. I walked forward at a more careful pace, glancing at each shadow until I saw the one that was only trying to fit in.

"You're hurt." I said.

"Why would you say that?" Genesis responded, rather quietly. His voice gave it away. Something had happened, that made his smooth façade more difficult to pull off.

"The feathers didn't look right. Maybe broken. Were you in a fight?" Genesis stepped a little more out of the shade. I noticed instantly that he was slouching, and gripping his arm at an angle. It was the same arm he'd injured before. Months ago. I instantly took a step forward, but he froze with a kind of warning look. It wasn't that I couldn't help him, he just didn't want me to.

I didn't know why Genesis kept showing up to see me. Maybe he still wanted to help me, even if, for some reason, he just couldn't do it himself. Maybe he just wanted to keep my hopes up. It was more likely that, since his information did me no actual good in substance yet.

"What's that?" His eyes fell upon the paper heart I gripping in my hand. I opened my fist and showed it to him.

"This? It's called a paper heart. Kaito gave it to me." Genesis hardly looked at it before he closed his eyes with a knowing smile.

"We never got around to seeing LOVELESS, did we?" I shook my head. "You're playing it out yourself, Hail. You are the Hero, who was injured in the war and taken in by a fighter of the other side. You lived with them, slowly forgetting who you are. And now…" He gestured to the armor. "Do you know what happens next?" I closed my hand.

"First of all, it's impossible to forget who I am. I was only playing along because you said it was the best course of action. And what happens next is that I'm getting out of here. I'll go back to Midgar and get on with my life- as SOLDIER."

"Then that next chapter happens tonight." I gasped despite myself. It had been weeks!

"Really?" He nodded, and I felt myself relax immensely, as if a giant weight on my shoulders had been relieved. Just as quickly, I felt them shrug down again. "And then?" Genesis remained stoic. "Genesis, what are you doing? I can't stand not knowing! I…I'll leave you alone if you need that, but you have to be doing something…" I struggled for a word. Genesis would distort anything I said anyways, it was hopeless. "Don't make me chase after you again." He laughed at my determination.

"I have a feeling that's what will happen, regardless of my purpose. But, Hail…Who gave you the idea that it's your job to come after me?" I instantly hated that question. It was like he was mocking me. Or I was actually starting to annoy him.

"It's_ not_ my job. But I just can't do _nothing_. Not if-"

"Hail Darvey. You cannot save everyone." For some reason, I found that offensive.

"I can try." I retaliated.

"If you burden yourself with so many, then you will neglect yourself, and fail some other as well. Pick one." I ground my teeth together.

"Then I pick you. Just tell me how to help!" He stretched out his wing behind himself, and a dozen feathers dropped just from that. "No! Don't keep doing this!" I dashed forward, and he suddenly pulled out his rapier. I almost fell backwards. He really meant it. I had been feeling like this conversation was a goodbye, but now it was obvious.

"The next time we meet, I will no longer be an ally. Treat me as the monster I am."

"You're _NOT_ a monster!" I yelled. I stepped forward into the sword, and he took a step back to avoid impaling me with it. He saw me smirk, then flapped his wing and jetted into the air. A flurry of feathered drifted down. They were just dropping off, like there was nothing to hold on to.

…I shouldn't have grinned at him.

My fist went into the nearest bamboo stalk, and the tough bark snapped under the pressure.

Who was he to tell me what I could or couldn't fight for!

Kaito started calling for me, and demanded an explanation for the cuts in my hand. This was when I really missed Zack and Kunsel. They didn't interrogate me when I came back with a few new bruises. It was expected.

…If things went well, which they never seemed to do for me, I would be seeing them soon.

Soon.

As I walked away from Kaito, he spoke up.

"You could have a place here, you know." Since he was facing away, he couldn't see me shake my head.


	25. LOVELESS Has an Ending

I didn't expect to get any sleep that night.

But I still had to go into my room and lie down as if I were. That gave me time to think. I hated thinking like that. I usually became frustrated, because the things had no answer, or answers that I refused to accept. Then it would turn into a battle of wits between myself and the question at hand, and my ability to think up loopholes.

Especially when I was supposed to be sleeping.

Like Genesis. Of course he was the first thing to pop into my head. Him and his threats. He'd threatened me before, but of course not like this. I mean…

I rolled over in the futon, glaring out the window.

He didn't want to kill me- that was obvious enough from the way he moved when I tried to cut myself on his sword. I don't know why I had been so confident about it though. He seemed serious enough…That man was a loophole himself.

I rolled over again, and the floorboards groaned beneath me. This futon thing was driving me crazy. I'd been so tiered the past few nights that I hadn't noticed how uncomfortable it was…

Genesis was still looking out for me, even more than usual now. My 'Guardian Angel'. Hmm, I wonder what he would say to that nickname? He would probably change it to 'Guardian Monster'. Stupid wing. I bet if he didn't have that, then he wouldn't be so damn critical.

I could tell my eyes were a blazing green. Each time I blinked, I met that neon shade. I guessed it meant I was excited, or agitated...they usually turned that greener shade when I fought, because of adrenaline or something. I had a feeling that if I did fall asleep now, I would go right to that LOVELESS stage.

When I rolled again, I felt a plate of cloth rub against my collarbone. I touched it with my hand and stared up at the ceiling. The paper heart was practical, and I did like it. It fit perfectly against the shape of my chest, as if Kaito had measured me. But not for the reason he gave it to me. Kaito wanted me to stay with him in Wutai, despite knowing my position. It wasn't affection…it was stupidity. He wanted something that wasn't remotely possible. I bet he just liked me because he felt like he could talk to me.

But I would never understand why he was grateful to me for being the one to kill his mother. I mean, it made sense when you looked at it from a distance, but if you were directly affected. Personally, if I were that close to my parent, I would have tried to avenge them, if the opportunity presented itself so easily like that. I still couldn't believe I had actually told him.

Wutai was driving me crazy…

A tremor suddenly shook my room, weak, but only because I was so far from the epicenter. I paused for a moment, as the paper scroll on the wall stilled.

I threw off the blanket and leapt to my feet.

About damn time.

* * *

Outside, the ninja were all regrouping towards the Fort, where gray smoke contrasted against the dark sky to even make it visible. No one was even paying attention to me.

This was my chance to finally get out of here. No more distractions…no more...nothing.

Thought I told myself that, but I found myself scanning the dark skies for a blur of red with one wing. A few embers sparked, carried in the wind, but no one. I shook my head roughly, as if it would jumble up my more annoying thoughts into the back of my mind, and ran down the walkway. I quickly chose to discard the flimsy sandals for bare feet, kicking them off behind me. They had been making an annoying slapping sound wherever I walked. I kicked up pebbles when I took a shortcut through the rock garden, and thoroughly messed up the pictures they had worked so hard to rake into the garden.

But I didn't mind. And I didn't mind the stench of fire burning down at the Fort, or the cries of battle that followed each tremor. I kept my eyes focused down, and let myself imagine Wutai as the violent county I had previously pictured.

I had almost reached that odd flowering tree, when a single ninja broke off from the others and tried to bar my path.

"Hail, you should get back inside! ShinRa's-"

"Move!" I yelled. Kaito did the opposite, holding his ground.

"What?" I took a deep breath to compose myself, but the sense of urgency in my stomach was telling me otherwise.

"I said, move aside. I'm leaving." He started to shake his head.

"What? No, no, Hail. You can't-"

"Are you going to stop me, then?" I demanded, glaring at my feet. I felt…weird. My chest constricted as I yelled at him, like it hurt. Almost. But it wasn't the yelling that was upsetting me. I had convinced myself that I would be able to quietly disappear in the chaos, without a word…

Damn Kaito!

"You really want to go back to ShinRa?" He asked, and suddenly looked up. "You said that they tried to kill Yuffie- an innocent girl! You want to be on that side again?"

"That was only LeRoy! It's not like SOLDIERs get a thrill out of killing like that-"

"Are you sure?" He interrupted. "You're saying that everyone who joins SOLDIER has a noble cause for it? That they feel…compelled to join in order to only protect people, even if it means suffering through the pain of killing so many?"

"…No, Kaito, that's not the-"

"No, it is." He cut me off again. "The second you join SOLDIER, the second you join ShinRa- you sign yourself up to become a murderer!" I recognized that look in his eyes. Pained, yet determined, like he was tapping into a reservoir of power. Like he was thinking about his mother.

"I didn't _murder _her." I said.

"Then what did you do?"

"I defended my comrades."

"How?" I groaned, making my hands into fists.

"Stop it, Kaito! I'm sick of these word games! You know I have to go back! I'm a SOLDIER!"

"I thought you were different!" He cried. He was taking this so personally! I started moving to the left, going around him instead of past him. But his dark eyes snapped back up to me. I should have just stayed put. "If you go back, I'll have to kill you. I can't…let you go." As he spoke, he stretched his arms behind him, and unsheathed the two katanas he was carrying. The blades gleamed sharp in the moonlight, one in each hand just like his mother.

I shook my head and took a step back to get in a more ready position to dodge. I couldn't outrun a ninja, not like I wanted to run, but my other option was to fight him unarmed. Either way, I was in trouble.

As if becoming the impending fight, it started to snow.

Kaito yelled, and ran at me. He brought down one sword, holding back the other. I dodged, and realized that he had attacked with the blunt edge. A few more narrow dodges conformed that. He wasn't trying to kill me at least.

While I was distracted with the sword in his left hand, he flipped the other sword, and butted me in the stomach. The air wasn't knocked out of me, but the moment of shock gave him time to strike again, this time more carefully aimed at something that would knock me out. My vision blurred as he struck me in the side of the head. I stumbled, and I suddenly felt cold when I landed in a snowdrift. I rubbed my hand past my eyes and scar. Something worse was bound to happen if I kept getting hit in the head like this…

Kaito approached me again, slower, and I startled him by throwing myself back into the fray. I spun, and kicked him in the chest, though it only really served to startle him. When he stopped skidding back, I'd already closed the distance again. His eyes widened, then were blinded by the punch to his cheek.

A few more dodges, between his strikes and my punches. Even without a weapon, my attacks were still formidable enough to be avoided. Then, my foot slipped in a patch of thicker snow. His eyes flickered, and he brought his sword down. I raised my arm, and blocked the blunt strike. But already off balance, I slipped the rest of the way and landed on the ground again.

"Why would you pick that kind of life over living in peace!" He demanded.

"Because that's the kind of person a SOLDIER is!" I yelled, almost instantly. I was finally able to push him back. "How do you think that kind of peace is maintained? Someone has to protect it- to fight for it! SOLDIERs are the people who fight when no one else wants to!"

I found an answer. At least, one that would shut Angeal up for a while if he asked again.

He dashed in again, striking with the point of his blade. Both of us gasped when we saw how his restraint wavered, and the blade dug into my chest. There was a loud snap, but not from my ribcage where I was certain he'd pierced.

Half of his katana flew through the air, leaving him with just the guard in one hand, and a stub of a blade. His eyes widened.

"You're wearing it?" I grasped him with both hands, and tugged him down into my knee. He uttered a choking yell, that was quickly cut off as the air was knocked out of him as his ribs broke. I let go of him, and he crumpled onto the grass, gasping for air. I took the intact blade in one hand and rolled him quickly onto his back. I raised the sword for the killing blow, and froze.

He was unconscious, his face tight in pain. The sword wavered above his neck, but it was as if there was an invisible wall that I pressing down upon, preventing me from striking him. But there was no wall, only hesitation.

This wasn't the same as refusing to kill a helpless child. Kaito was dangerous, a skilled ninja, and one of the best in the Fort. One of the best ninja _left_.

So why…why couldn't I bring down the sword down another inch!

"I just…" I felt my eyes burn, full of angry tears. "I just don't want to…!" I stabbed the sword down, willing myself to, and it dug into the grass. A tiny cut appeared on his cheek from where I'd scathed him.

That was as good as it would get.

"I'll have to kill you next time…so, let's hope that…we never see each other again."

Why were the trees blooming in the middle of winter? The cherry blossoms became frozen and heavy, and dropped one by one off the branches. As the snow dyed pink, I turned my back on Fort Tamblin.

* * *

My whole body ached from the fight. Using your arms as weapons to block with was stupid, but it had also been my only option. Get hit on your arms instead of your head. I passed through the bamboo thicket, into a real forest with thick-trunked trees. After a while, I started going West, in order to come out of the forest on the ocean-side, the most likely place to launch an attack. Hopefully I would find someone along the way.

I poked my fingers through the tear in my kimono. Oh, I would have fun explaining my new attire…

I panned my eyes up to the sky, waiting for the snow clouds to move away from the moon so I could check my position. As the trees lit up, so did the figure in front of me. A tall, black-haired SOLDIER with the impressive Buster Sword.

"Angeal!" I couldn't help but exclaim, I hadn't seen anyone familiar in over a week! He smiled, but reserved.

"Hail, glad to see you're okay." He frowned a little, looking at my bruised arms. "Are you?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. I was treated okay." Until tonight that is. "Even…It's weird, Genesis kept on showing up." At this, Angeal didn't even seem surprised.

"I know." He said. "He was…relaying some information to me." I was sure of it now, something was up. Angeal's voice was so…sad.

"Let's go." I said. "We'll figure something out. At least we know he's alive." I waited for Angeal to start walking, to start leading the way. Instead, he looked to the left.

"Keep going West. Lazard and the others are meeting up on the West bank of the Fort."

"You're not coming?" No response. Oh Gaia, not this too. "Angeal, what's wrong?"

"Angeal is not coming with you, Hail." I turned at his voice, but my body was suddenly jerked the other way. My back slammed into a tree, and I was held there by a strong hand just below my neck. I still felt like I was being choked, but if he really wanted to, he could have crushed my windpipe. We locked eyes for a moment, and Genesis lifted a curved black in his other hand.

He brought the sword down and dug it inches into the bark, with the sharp edge only an inch or so away from my neck. Its curved shape made it so my entire neck was surrounded, and trapped. When my hand went to the guard, Genesis took it and pinned my wrist similarly. The second I tried tugging my right free, I drew blood.

Genesis watched with a blank stare.

"Angeal!" I yelled. "Come on, _help_!" Genesis backed up a bit, and Angeal leaned in and whispered something in his ear, sounding a lot like, 'is this really necessary?' The raven-haired SOLDIER closed his eyes instead of looking away.

"It's either this, or we have to knock you out. Just stay there." I gasped. I couldn't believe what he was saying…!

"Angeal! What the hell does that mean! What are you doing?" His eyes tightened.

"…Hail…I just…"

"Answer me, damn it!" Another thought struck me. "What will Zack think!" At this, his eyes opened. But instead of responding, he turned away.

"I thought it was obvious." I watched as he walked away.

"D-Don't!", was all I could think of to yell at him now.

Genesis lingered. Breathing heavily, I turned my glare at him.

I lurched forwards, pressing the skin of my neck against the blade. But Genesis didn't even flinch. Even as a trickle of blood slid down the edge of the blade. I sighed and leaned back again, my neck stinging. I closed my eyes tight.

"Why did you…what did you say to make him leave? Why would you bring him into this?"

"He was already a part of it."

"He didn't have to be!" I yelled, slamming my free hand against the tree. Genesis turned away, spreading his wing.

"We go to look for the Gift of the Goddess together now."

I tried a few times to pull the sword free with my one hand, but it was driven in by inches. I tried next to reach over and free my right hand, but as my body twisted, my neck touched the blade again. Already sore, I flinched away.

I sighed, near a yell, and closed my eyes. I focused intently on my trapped hand, pulling my wrist across the bark in various ways to see if I could free it. But my hand would always jam halfway to the fingers, skin ringing.

'…It's just like a band-aid.' I convinced myself. Then I held my breath, and jerked my hand up against the sword. My hand came free, still attached to my wrist, but an ugly flap of skin hung over the knuckles. I hissed out in pain, and gripped it tightly between my legs to staunch the bleeding.

Despite my efforts, the wounded hand proved to be just as helpful as when I hadn't used it at all. The blade in front of my neck held firm, and that was one position I was not willing to just pull myself out of. Instead of pulling forward, I smacked my head against the tree.

Just look at me. Trapped again. In need of rescue. In need of saving…

I hated it so much. Why was it becoming so common for me?

By the time I heard the footsteps, the person was already close. And he was coming from an angle which I couldn't see him. I pinned my injured hand under my armpit, and put that arm out slightly, as if I planned on trying to defend myself. I was kidding myself.

Where I expected to see his face, I met a criss-crossing pattern of leather over a firm chest. I recognized those muscles. My eyes met his, and I felt awful at how they looked at me.

Without a word, Sephiroth came around to the front and swatted the sword away with one hand. I took an uneven step forward to dislodge myself from the bark, and his hands were on my shoulders, steadying me. I looked up to him, swallowing so I would be able to reply to the questions I knew he was about to ask.

"Are you all right?" If only the circumstances were better, I could have enjoyed that phrase so much more. I had to swallow again as I lifted my hand up for him to see. He moved quickly, taking out a restore materia and putting it to work on my hand. I inhaled loudly, but at least I didn't pull away like he thought I was going to, by the way he gripped my wrist firmly with his other hand.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I shook my head, and he frowned. "That was all they did to you?"

"I-I wasn't tortured, I did this to myself." His frown deepened.

"There will be time for explanations later. For now, we need to regroup with Angeal and Zack. They led the attack." I felt a wave of adrenaline hit me.

"Angeal just left with Genesis!" Sephiroth froze stiff, strange for him. "I- they were here a few minutes ago. Genesis was the one who pinned me up there." His eyes bore into me.

"Which way did they go?" I nodded to the North. "Hail, you need to meet up with Zack." He pointed in the opposite direction, away from the Fort. "He's heading there soon. Now go." He was planning to go after them?

"But-"

"Darvey! This is serious- do as I say!" It wasn't exactly a yell, but it was the loudest I'd ever heard his voice. Grinding my teeth, I nodded.

"Yes, sir." And hurried off in the direction he'd pointed. If anyone could find those two, it would be him, but I knew for a fact that they were long gone.

Maybe...they both had wings now.


	26. Three Forms of Bribery

I sat across from Zack as the chopper lifted smoothly into the air. He was obviously distraught, holding his head up with his hands, elbows on his knees. He was unusually still, lost in a storm of thoughts. I shifted uncomfortably, and tugged at the sleeves of the embarrassing kimono I wore. I tried to sit still, and look composed and calm, but the fact was I was probably just as tense as Zack, and for more reason.

Lazard sat close beside me, and Sephiroth a seat away from Zack, but there was an obvious seat empty. Angeal should have been leaving with us.

Lazard crossed his arms and leaned back against the seat. He was acting casual, but the fact was that he was keeping an eye on me. He should have been up next to the pilot, but he sat back here with me instead. Why?

They had saved me the shame of handcuffs, but I had been suspected for conspiracy. What a heartwarming welcome home gift.

Apparently, since I was in such healthy condition, I must have made a deal with the Wutanise. Possibly planned beforehand, as it worked out so 'perfectly'. Then there was Angeal's apparent desertion, preceded by my own mentor's disappearance. It was all too much of a coincidence for them. Even though I was found pinned to a tree, obviously not by myself, I could still have been a conspirator. I'm sure there was more to it as well, but they would fabricate anything and everything.

And I was thoroughly offended. Sure, I could be lazy on some of my stupid missions, but I never once did anything to make them doubt my loyalty.

Zack looked up, first out the window, then at me. I offered him a smile, and he pitifully returned it. I wish I were in a better position to reassure him, or agree with him that Angeal was in fact innocent, but not now. Angeal had stood and watched as Genesis threw me into a tree and trapped me there at swordpoint. …But even if Angeal had seemed like a reluctant accomplice, he was still part of it

Right now, I felt no mysterious understanding or trust towards Genesis. Only anger. And I didn't want to feel anything else. He had obviously said something to Angeal that contributed to the SOLDEIR's desertion. And now, Zack was suffering for it too, which was the thing I was angriest about. Anyone who put Zack so close to tears deserved to be punched in the face.

I had thought that Angeal was…I don't know, _stronger _than that.

…Not to mention I was getting indirectly blamed for this mess too.

* * *

…now the kimono was itchy. And everyone felt the need to stare…! My hair was like a neon banner, alerting everyone to my presence. Confused murmured filled the hallways of the ShinRa building as people started to recognize me, and the outfit that just didn't seem to match. I heard snickers more than once, something about my being in a dress.

If I wasn't being escorted to the waiting cells, with the Director and General, I would have ripped the damn thing off and streaked to my room. Sephiroth left us at the elevator, taking it up another floor, leaving me with just Lazard.

"I know you weren't part of anything, Hail. But it's protocol. The situation in Wutai has made the President take precautions." He explained.

"Maybe we need a new President." I grumbled, as Lazard walked me into my tiny cell. There was a pile of cloths on the edge of the cot, but not a SOLDIER uniform. They were making me dress the part as well, it seemed. That was the most offensive thing yet. I was SOLDIER- not a criminal.

"We'll come get you to clear this up in an hour or so. Just sit tight until then." I tried to stuff my hands in my pockets, but they slipped down the sides of my legs instead, which bothered me more than it should have.

"Don't worry, sir, I'm not going anywhere." Lazard smiled sadly, taking my remarks with understanding, and stepped outside.

"You would act the same if you were in my position." He assured me, and I flared up.

"No, actually, I would probably see the girl, realize that she's been through _shit_, and give her a break!" I snapped, storming over the now closed cell door. Lazard locked it with a soft 'clink', and slid his card through it.

"We'll see about those double swords you applied for tomorrow, all right?" I paused, slightly taken back. Bribery? He cracked a smile. "If you promise to _behave_." I'd applied for then a while ago, but no one has ok'd it yet.

I crossed my arms, as I was at a lack for pockets.

"They have to be better than just the standard SOLDIER swords."

"I wouldn't think anything less." I nodded, convinced, but not ready for him to see it yet. "Sit tight." He started to walk off, then paused again. "I _am_ sorry for all of this." I looked up at him. He never gave it away when he was upset, because he looked just the same. Then he left me alone in the quiet halls.

"Hail?" Someone's muffled voice came from the cell to the right of mine. I leaned up to the wall curiously.

"Uh, yes?" Just like answering a phone call.

"Oh man, finally someone to talk to. I've been in here since yesterday." I frowned.

"Garrison?"

"Well who else?" I smiled despite myself, and leaned up against the wall.

"Why the hell are you in here?"

"I would ask you the same thing, but…I overheard the Director bringing you in. Sorry." I sighed, and leaned my neck up to look at the drab ceiling. At least one person hadn't seen me in my 'dress'.

"It's okay." Not really. "Now you."

"Well…y'know that bar you always talk about?" He sounded a bit exited to tell the story.

"Goblin's Bar?" I clarified.

"Yeah. Well, I went there yesterday with a date of mine."

"Oh. Is she pretty?" I teased.

"What-uh, oh, yeah! She's super cute. A natural blond and everything. Plus, she works here. She's an infantryma-woman is it?" My amused smile widened.

"Is her name Kris?"

"Wha- yeah. How do you know?"

"I had a room all to myself until she showed up. Kris is my roommate."

"Wow- okay, Hail, you gotta' tell me what she thinks of me, okay?"

"Sure, but why isn't she in here with you?" Garrison groaned.

"Loooong story." My eyes strayed and fell on the pile of cloths on the bed. I pushed off from the wall and started changing into them as Garrison continued his amusing recount of events. "But basically we got caught there, since you can't drink till you're SOLDIER, and we…well, we ran for it."

"Bad move." I bet fifty gil he was drunk too.

"The guys that were chasing us were Turks." I choked, and laughed harder. "I know. They're inhumane, I tell you. But it kind of became this game. We ran down into the slums, I think we were kind of drunk, and they were chasing us for at least an hour."

"That _is_ impressive, since they were Turks." As I pulled the shirt over my head, I noticed a plate of metal strapped over my chest. With a start, I realized it was the paper heart Kaito had given me. I still hadn't gotten rid of it.

"Well, I think they were drunk too." Garrison continued. "Anyways, they caught me eventually, and we struck a sort of deal. They'd put me in here for only a day and let this go, if I applied to be a Turk instead." I passed my hand over the paper heart absentmindedly.

"…Really?"

"Yeah- use those stealthy skills of mine for something better than running away from the authorities, y'know? And I'm kind of for it! They get paid better anyways, and the suits…ohh man. Kris is thinking about joining too, I mean, she told me that before I got caught." I sat down on the cot, and it made a creaking sound. I would not want to be a prisoner here, for more than one day that is. I had a feeling that the Wutanise futons would even be better. I tried to ignore the braided-cloth covered armor, and focused on Garrison's story again.

"Well, I don't know much about Turks, except that you would get a lot more training in grappling and hand-to-hand combat. I took a few classes for fun, but…" I shrugged, though he couldn't see it because of the wall separating us.

"Honestly, I never liked the swords." Garrison admitted. "Guns are cooler, I think." He thought wrong.

"Well, swords take a lot more patience. You can learn how to load and fire a gun, but you have to commit to learn how to fight with swords." He made a kind of scoffing sound.

"And why would you want to spend that much time learning that?" He retaliated. "You know, you have to be really meant to use a gun. You have to have good eyesight, and good accuracy. Some people can never use guns, but anyone _could_ learn to use a sword." My eyes bore down on him through the wall. "Anyways," He groaned as if he were stretching. "I plan to take that exam as soon as I get let out. And then I'll be your superior."

"What! I don't think so! First off, it depends on what your assignment is- and name one person who outranks Sephiroth!"

"Sephiroth, eh? Hmm…well, the Director?"

"But not a single Turk."

"Hail, Sephiroth is a beast. No one can beat him." I laughed a little, until Garrison chided me for it. "No, really, I mean…do you ever wonder how he got to be so…strong?"

"Just hard training, I guess." I said, kicking my feet up on the cot.

"But even then…he never misses, never has to strike twice…Gaia, I mean, I've never even seen him with a scratch. Have you?"

"No, so what?"

"I've seen the other 1sts hurt before, I've seen them miss." I sat up, and started braiding a longer strand of hair that dangled in front of my eyes. I hadn't gotten a trim for weeks, and my hair seemed to grow faster than I could keep up with.

"That's what makes Sephiroth so phenomenal." I replied, as casual as possible. No, I never gave it a second thought why he was so good. When I joined ShinRa, he was already a 1st, already that amazing.

"You call it phenomenal, I call it weird." My hands fumbled with my hair, and i let the inch-long braid go.

"You don't think he's normal." I clarified.

"He's _not_."

"Is there something so wrong about that?" I continued before he could respond, intent on getting my point across. "He's on our side, can't you just be happy about it?"

"I'm happy that he's not on the _enemy's_ side. We would all be screwed."

"He feels pain." I muttered.

"What?" He asked from across the wall. I remembered, about a year ago, when Sephiroth met me for training instead of Genesis. He'd been sad. Sad that his friend was hurt, and there was nothing he could do to help. He was plenty human.

"Genesis left because…I think, because he felt different. Like a monster. I'm sure Sephiroth knows what people like you think about him. But he bears with it." Garrison was quiet, and I realized I wasn't only defending Sephiroth then.

…I was still supposed to be _mad_, damn it.

We stopped talking after that. Garrison must have realized he hit a nerve. Luckily, I didn't have to sit in that silence for long. After a little over two hours, I heard the door to the hall open, and heavy footsteps as someone approached. As the doorknob to my cell twisted, I got to my feet, then stopped just as quickly.

Sephiroth stepped aside, beckoning me through the doors.

"I'm curious to hear what you have to say as well." He said, breaking the silence of the elevator. I looked to him, slightly alarmed.

"You don't think I'm part of this, do you?" I thought he sighed, by the way his shoulders relaxed, but no sound was made.

"I doubt it. But I never thought certain others would desert either." He suddenly shook his head, as if relieving an unwelcome idea. "No, I don't think you betrayed any information to the enemy. I think you charmed your captors into treating you well."

"That's…putting it differently. But, I guess…so." I murmured, and the weight hanging over my chest seemed to get heavier.

The long table in the briefing room was actually occupied, by a few sparse rows of the higher-ups. I recognized Hojo, his arms crossed while he nodded off. And the Director of Weapons Development, Scarlett. She saw me and cracked a knowing smile. I didn't return it though. The reason why she had her position was because she enjoyed causing others pain, in creative ways. And she found it…amusing how I, a woman, had joined SOLDIER. Besides trying to make me feel awkward every chance she got, she was one of the few that actually succeeded.

I ignored her and took my place beside Lazard, and directly across from President ShinRa himself. He was a stout man. I wish I could say, stout and strong, but he actually reminded me of these jelly-like flan monsters I had to fight sometimes. It still surprised me that this hobgoblin of a man was the President of the most powerful company in Gaia. No wonder I never saw his image on ShinRa banners. Often in was his handsome son instead.

Trying to get the image of him melting and going, "Blaaahh…", I looked at him with my calmest expression. He cleared his throat, making such a similar sound I almost laughed, and shuffled some papers on the table.

"Sir, wasn't our dear Rufus supposed to be joining us?" Scarlett asked, her voice lingering on the name. ShinRa shrugged.

"I'll punish him later. The boy thinks he's already king of the world." Already? Hmm, I suppose…whoever did lead ShinRa sort of was…

"Hail Darvey, suspected of conspiring with the enemy during your stay in Fort Tamblin, Wutai." He read, then his eyes moved lazily to me. "You don't look like you could be capable of something like that."

My first idea was to respond with, 'Well, looks are deceiving.' But that wouldn't help my case. I waited.

"According to the Director, this isn't right. Let's get this over with, what really happened then, if you didn't give information?" Damn, here we go…

"During an ambush, I was knocked out and taken hostage." I explained. Scarlett instantly laughed.

"Funny how out of the entire squad, you were the only one taken alive. I guess you wouldn't be of any use to them dead?" ShinRa chuckled too. I had a feeling they weren't talking about giving information.

"They were _also_ convinced that as a woman, I would be unable to do anything." I said, deliberately slowly, while looking ShinRa in the eye. He didn't seem to like that, by the way his face tightened up. My mako eyes, staring into his, perfectly human ones. Did he really fear SOLDIERs too? I suddenly felt superior, even if I was the one being interrogated, it didn't matter. I never used my ranking as a SOLDIER to feel better than someone, but it was so simple now.

What a slow target he would make. If Sephiroth weren't sitting beside me, I could have killed ShinRa almost-

…What was I going on about?

"They treated me like I had been a hostage of the company instead. They were polite. When the Fort was attacked, I escaped." I said. ShinRa looked hastily away from me, and flipped the page, like there was a written copy of my story there. His eyes widened, and his mouth curved into a smirk.

"And you were found by General Sephiroth, pinned to a _tree_?" I could tell they were about to start laughing again, then, Sephiroth cleared his throat.

"President Sir, Angeal and Genesis had taken a similar route out of the Fort. They confronted Darvey, and that was the result. She had no chance, weaponless, against two 1st Classes." ShinRa narrowed his eyes, and I noticed Sephiroth did as well. "Even if they deserted, they still have the strength worthy of their ranking." The room was still and silent, besides a snore from Hojo.

"Hail, dear." Scarlett chimed in. "What's this about you attempting to strangle your unit leader, Chase LeRoy?"

…I had forgotten about that.

"According to other members of the team, it was in self-defense." Lazard hastily explained. "LeRoy instigated it, and Hail responded accordingly." I loved my teammates. They, unlike LeRoy, looked out for you. Speaking of which, I wonder how Cloud was?

ShinRa flipped the papers closed and sighed.

"This is proving to be less productive then I'd hoped. This meeting is over." He narrowed his eyes up at me. "Get out of my sight."

"With pleasure."

Our eyes locked again as I stood up, and didn't leave him until I finally turned around and exited through the doors. It seemed our silent confrontation hadn't gone unnoticed after all.

* * *

I was eager to get away from everyone, to get downstairs to my room. I felt like sleeping off a hangover. Maybe Zack and Kunsel would like to join me.

A tall, skinny young man raced through the doors just as I went to open them, and not even my SOLDIER reflexes could prevent me from tripping. Well, actually, I did catch myself, but the way he wound his arms around me off balanced me.

"In a hurry are we?" He wore a crisp white suit, and his lean figure betrayed the fact that he was the President's son. Rufus ShinRa cracked a smile. "Hail."

I slipped out of the man's grasp, but he barred my path before I reached the door.

"What, Rufus? I'm tiered." He pulled his hand through his unnaturaly blond hair.

"I was supposed to listen in on the meeting as well. Until I realized it was you they were bringing in, I didn't care for it. I rushed up here, but it seems I missed all the good stuff." I sighed heavily and slumped onto the floor.

"I've been in Wutai for a week. The last time I got some sleep was in a futon. Now get out of my way, prettyboy, or I will get violent." He reached into his coat, past a handgun.

"I thought you would feel that way, that is why…aha!" And from his magic pocket, he revealed a glass bottle of golden-tinted drink. I didn't feel tiered anymore.

He raised his eyebrow, and twirled it around a bit, tempting me.

"Where-"

"I have my sources, dear." I resented the pet-name, I resented the fact that he knew so well how to bribe me. I resented _him_. But none the less, I eagerly followed him through the doors.

Rufus divided the vanilla wine between us, favoring my glass, and left the half-full bottle open between us. The scent of musky vanilla and the heavy cotton of his suit was thick in open air of the rooftop. Rufus leaned back against the railing, and guided a cigarette into his mouth. He held it between his teeth as he lit it, and the exotic-smelling air was soon tinged with smoke as well.

"How are you?" He asked, somewhat carefully.

"You mean, how am I dealing with Genesis?" He shrugged, and I fixed my gaze on the skyline of Midgar. "I feel so useless. I couldn't do anything to help him. He didn't even give me a warning."

"Maybe his honor is at risk. Getting you involved wouldn't do anything."

"He's stupid." I complained.

"Men act strangely on occasion." Rufus explained. I frowned into my empty glass, as if I couldn't understand why it was empty. He reached over, stretching his arm over my shoulder and refilled it. I couldn't help but notice another smell on him, as he leaned in so close.

"What were you doing before?" I asked, slowly. He filled my glass right to the rim, where it threatened to spill over like a golden dome capping a glass tower. I heard him sort of laugh behind me.

"Damn SOLDIER senses. A normal human wouldn't have noticed it." I shook my head, thoroughly amused.

"Perfume, and blood." I listed. "Possibly more than one woman too, unless your lady friend accidently out on two different scents. But why the blood?"

"I didn't go out to the Honey Bee and shoot the place up." He said, tapping the shotgun pinned to the inside of his jacket. "I was out with some…friends of mine, and another man started getting too close. It was amusing at first, but…" He bit down on his cigarette, and swallowed the rest of the wine straight from the bottle. "I had to put the guy in his place sooner or later. They need to start respecting the future President." I shook my head, with a funny smile.

"Men _do _act strangely sometimes. Fighting over the silliest of things…_for _the…stupidest things." My newly issued phone rung softly in my pocket, and I flipped it open in my lap. Though I needed to assign the numbers their respective caller , I had seen this number enough times to recognize it.

"You think being in charge of the most powerful company in the whole of Gaia is-" Rufus continued.

"Yes, I do." I interrupted, pleasantly pleased upon realizing I could stand firmly. I chugged the rest of my drink, in case he wanted to take it away from what I planned to say. "Ruling the world- will it be all fun like you think? Even if it is, you can't let all that power go to your head." I tapped my head with my phone, winking at him as it slapped shut.

"What would you know about ruling anything?" He grumbled, emphasizing his childish nature.

"Gaia, I thought I would be better off when you became President. Your dad hates me, so I hoped I would at least be in the clear, but…" I shrugged.

"If I have my way, I'll make it so SOLDIERs can't drink either." He looked away, anticipating my annoyed glare. "Then, you'll have to come to me for all of your…_needs_." I balanced the empty glass on the floor, and walked past him.

"As long as you don't rename everything 'Rufus-inc' I'll be happy." Or at least satisfied.

* * *

I waved through the opening doors at Kunsel and Zack, who had waited patiently for me in the lobby to ride the elevator all the way down from the rooftop. Instead of waving, Kunsel hurried forward and fumbled cutely with his hands instead of speaking. Finally, I rolled my eyes and stepped into the impending hug.

"They didn't even tell us you were being held there until you got back!" He complained. "Zack didn't even know you were in the Fort when he attacked."

"I'm okay."I reassured him. Zack crossed his arms and smirked at me from a distance, and I heard the reception lady snicker behind us. "Hey- c'mon, people are staring!"

"Uh, oh, yeah, I guess." But he still lingered for a minute. I narrowed my eyes, and pinched him. That got him off a little quicker.

Even though I had just gotten back from my apparent hostage-situation, our dinner out was really for Zack. I'd had time to get over Genesis' desertion, even if it kept getting more abstract and complicated, I had sort of accepted it. But Zack had just learned about it last night, and I could already tell he was taking it harder. And he was convinced that Angeal hadn't deserted. I wanted to ask him, 'then what had Angeal done?', but I was too good of a friend for that.

I especially left out how I'd encountered Genesis and Angeal one last time. Where Angeal had pretty much admitted he was deserting…and how obvious it was that my mentor was behind it too.

Zack likes Wutanise food, so that was where we ate. Despite how I'd been eating quite authentic Wutanise cuisine for the last week, I didn't complain. I just silently impressed them with my newfound ability to wield chopsticks.

"Geez, Hail! You're the only person I know who can turn virtually _anything_ into a weapon." Kunsel muttered, nursing his hand after getting stabbed for trying to steal my last cream-cheese Rangoon. But I was in no mood to compromise. Zack was apparently feeling better, as he had gone far enough to trick me into eating the crazy-spicy dipping sauce instead of the regular kind. Apparently my Wutanise-hosts had been on short rations, so I hadn't gotten the chance to try it until now. And since cream-cheese seemed to do the best at evening out the taste, Kunsel wasn't about to get it. I noticed Zack watching me out of the corner of his eyes, like he was debating something to tell me, or trying to decided how to say it…

"Zack?"

"Uh, yeah?" I frowned, more like a disappointed frown. He shifted in his seat. "I fought some weird things in Wutai." He said. "Your…mentor's name was Genesis, right?" Each sound in the restaurant was suddenly more noticeable. Each little touch of glasses, the quiet conversations held in opposite booths.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"There were these…I don't know, Sephiroth called them copies. They were really weak though." More copies…I wish I knew what he was planning. How did creating these clones benefit him? I thought he would find such low-end strategies too crude for him.

"You took them out, right?" I clarified. Zack looked guilty about it. "Good. Those second-rate clones don't do him justice." That was an odd statement. The mood was too tense now, so I groped for any other topic. "Hey, I saw this big fireball rise up above the Fort. Was that you?" Zack instantly beamed. Winner.

"That was a summon I fought. The fire one- Ifrit." Even I was taken back.

"Ifrit!" Kunsel and I stuttered simultaneously. "That's crazy! Don't all the summons belong to ShinRa?" Zack shrugged.

"I think so. It was only Ifrit."

"_Only_?" Kunsel scoffed. "Wow man. Why don't you just get to 1st Class already."

Genesis had used Ifrit before. That thing was _his_ summon.

My phone rang out, with an annoying repetitive beep that signified a message from the Company. Leaving the guys to continue their manly-man retelling of the battle with Ifrit, I brought my PHS onto the table and opened the new message.

'Hail Darvey,

Even though you just got back to Midgar, you have been specifically requested to accompany General Sephiroth on a mission to the Forgotten City. You will be departing tomorrow morning. Do not be late.'

-Director Lazard

…_specifically requested_?

"Here are your fortune cookies." The waitress said, passing out the dessert cookies along with the bill. Zack and I both looked at Kunsel, our silent excuse being he hadn't had to go through any 'trauma' recently, so he should pay. He sighed loudly, dragging the bill along the table to the edge where it dissapeared into his lap.

Zack cracked open his cookie as I did, and we bore down into our tiny fortunes like they were golden. Well, written in golden ink at least. That was a nice oriental touch.

"_A friend will be important to you and your forthcoming success."_ I read.

…My friends? I mean, they were great, but I didn't see them helping me to rank up. I thought of Genesis. For some reason, he just popped into my head. Did I even consider him a friend? I mean…that made no sense anyways. …Maybe Sephiroth? And the mission we were going on tomorrow-

"In bed!" Zack suddenly yelled. I flinched, breaking my fortune cookie as he suddenly leaned in and yelled in my ear.

"In-" Oh Gaia. The following image nearly made me fall out of the booth. "No, no!_ Not_ in bed, are you five?" My reaction made the situation all that more hysterical, and Zack couldn't even defend himself as I pummeled him. Kunsel leaned over and scanned his eyes over Zack's.

"Haha, you're one to talk." Zack flushed to cover his note, but Kunsel had already seen it. "_There will be a wonderful man in your future_-"

"_In bed_!"

* * *

**A/N~Haha, lots of lols in this one. Those are all real fortunes by the way. My grandpa got Zack's :(**

**So i planned to play out _Crisis Core_ again as i got into its storyline, even though Hail's is going to be really different than Zack's, but guess what? I loaned my PSP to one of my friends so he could play _Birth By Sleep _and...end. Yeah, i have yet to see it, so i just went on Game Faqs and read up on the story there instead. **

**But if there's any specific you're dying to see, just let me know and i will accomodate! And here's a bit of treat/infor for you- hate him, love him, not sure, i plan to bring Kaito-kun back for another arc! Don't worry, it'll be WAAY shorter, but different than the first arc. Let me know if this has you excited, or not really, thank you! **

**Please Review! :D **


	27. Beautiful

_**A/N~ Thanks for the great reviews recently, I especially love getting asked questions (I tend to give away spoilers if asked over and over again lol)**_

_**Okay, Hail's fangirl-ness over Sephiroth has totally rubbed off on me as I wrote for her. Guess who I was for Halloween? Yeah…and I pulled it off too. Sort of.**_

_**Haha, anyways, in this chapter Hail gets eaten by a snake and Sephiroth facepalms. Enjoy**_

* * *

He always claimed to appreciate things more than I ever cared to. Theater, good literature, accessorizing, and especially beauty. The _beautiful_ aspects of life. The things that were worthy of his interest were always beautiful, he claimed, and I was a rare exception.

He thought I was too narrow-minded to know what beauty was unless it was impaled along the breadth of my sword.

"Hail, that's the last of them." Sephiroth said, picking his way around the dissolving corpse of a griffin-monster. He'd defeated the entire pride of them in the same time it took me to kill a single one. I hadn't even seen him draw his sword, and he was as casual as before the fight started. Not a thread of hair out of place.

Maybe Genesis didn't ever qualify Sephiroth as 'beautiful', because it was so obvious. So my being aware of it didn't count for much.

I tucked my razor-sharp swords(courtesy of the Director) into a pair of sheaths on my back and dusted my hands over my knees, noting a fresh tear in the fabric. Even though I'd been issued a new uniform, made from the newer fabric mind you, they never seemed to fit me right. Probably because, as Genesis liked to say, 'I had all the curves in the wrong places'. The baggy pants always seemed to catch on things, unlike the men whose more muscular legs filled them better.

"Was that really it?" I asked. "Even so, no one lives near here, so monsters wouldn't even be a problem."

"You could say it was…training." He said. I was suddenly alert. I hadn't thought of the idea that he could be assessing me in some way. My alarm died down in seconds though.

"So you took out most of them, so I could watch and learn, is that it?" If it had been a real test, he would have let me do all the work. A semblance of a smile tugged at his pale lips.

"You're too slow." Why did everyone smile when they criticized me…? "If you continued at that pace, we wouldn't have any time to talk." My anxiety, a storm of nervous curiosity, returned.

"About what?" He started off down the quiet path, and gestured for me to follow. I caught up with him, and walked at his side, a few inches behind as if I felt compelled that he should lead. The Forgotten City wasn't the most dangerous of places, but I didn't feel like I should be walking at such a close pace. Like equals.

The path widened suddenly, and opened up to a dark lake, shadowed by a strange, but breathtaking temple. I called it a temple, because it seemed any other title wouldn't give it enough credit. The place looked as if it had been built from colossal sea shells, overlapping to give it its lopsided, yet so balanced appearance. Even in the daylight, it seemed to give off light. Now, in the evening, its glow was actually visible, especially on the surface of the placid lake.

When Sephiroth started walking again, I nearly jumped at the soft crunch his boots made in the rocks. It was so quiet that it sounded like he was walking on a layer of dry bones. And, because of the where we were, the idea wasn't too far off either. Even the radiant trees were dead like bones.

Yes, the place was beautiful, but beautiful like the sky when it was free of clouds, when everything went still with anticipation. I felt like the Temple and lake were waiting for someone, and since I was not that person, I should leave. I was intruding.

It felt strange to talk, and break the silence, but it was obvious by the way Sephiroth picked his way around the side of the lake, that he knew this place better than I did. How could I not have questions about this place?

"This was the home of the…Ancients, right?" Kunsel, informed of everything and everywhere, had mentioned this place to me. And when Genesis took me here for the first time, he briefly told me about it. Sephiroth stopped at the entrance of the temple, as if he were afraid to go inside. From what I could see, the entrance slanted upwards in wide steps like they would wind around the inside of the shell.

"Yes. This is where they came to pray, and speak to the planet." His voice was soft, like he was recalling a story or a memory. Of course, it was impossible to know about them first-hand, as the old race had died out ages ago.

Sephiroth turned away from the entrance, clearly resolved not to go inside, and faced the less impending lake.

"It's a sad place, isn't it?" I nodded instantly, relieved that he also felt the somber presence.

"This place seems to think that they'll come back." I said. Sephiroth took a step towards the water, his eyes traveling over the glassy surface. I wondered if the water was as cold as it looked frozen.

"Unchanging throughout time since their disappearance from the planet. It's a place wouldn't mind being in when i die." I adjusted my position so I could see his face. His mako-green eyes, with the unique slit irises, were set on the deep lake. I felt like he was contemplating weather to dive in and drown.

"That's too poetic for you." I said, and he finally looked down at me. I crossed my arms to hide my insecurity, as I recalled my mentor's lavish conversation. "Genesis would talk like that, right before he did something stupid. He already had it picked out where he would die, and how."

"And what did he say?" I frowned, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Oh, you should know. Something about the 'Gift of the Goddess' and fulfilling the last act of the play himself." Sephiroth smirked.

"Yes, that sounds like him." I sighed loudly, and sat down near the edge of the lake.

"I always wonder what would have been different if LOVELESS had been completed. Would he have been so obsessed with it? Still so…" I ground my teeth together, and groaned, momentarily forgetting to uphold a mature appearance in front of the esteemed 1st Class. "Infuriating? I truly wish that poet had just finished the play. Something tells me things would have turned out different."

The tranquil silence returned each time we stopped talking, and with each pause, I lost track of time. How long was it before he responded?

"I doubt that." Sephiroth finally said. "Genesis would have found passion in some other title." The silence returned, so quiet that I could make out my own heartbeat. I'd never heard it so loud before, even though I was so calm. The silence wasn't there anymore. Instead, I heard our loud breaths, which we had thought so quiet before. I noticed the ruffle of our clothing, and a dull ringing sound that resounded over the water.

Couldn't help but listen, and I grew irritated with it. Ba-thump, ba-thump…

"He didn't trust me with anything." I muttered, suddenly angry. I had spoken just above a whisper, but it sounded like a yell. "He didn't let me know anything about him." I glanced sideways at Sephiroth, too embarrassed to meet him in the eye. "I…I wouldn't have gone with him, but…he just left without saying anything. He didn't feel anything remorse about leaving me." Only after I complained to my heart's content, did I think about Sephiroth. He was Genesis' closest friend. And Angeal's- and both had deserted ShinRa without a word to him. "…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining like this-"

"No." He interrupted. "It isn't surprising that you feel that way. But it's untrue that Genesis felt ambivalent towards you. He only took on one pupil ever." So? He constantly told me that it had been the biggest mistake of his life. But of course he would say that? As entertaining as I could be, i was too much work for someone who wasn't committed. He put so much effort into training me, then left me alone.

It was so obvious…

"He didn't want me involved." I clarified, at a hoarse whisper, like I'd forgotten how to speak. When Sephiroth looked at me curiously, I couldn't help but glance at him too. "I don't think…they wanted to bring you into it either."

Something about this place…

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, and when the stone like trees began toppling over like dominoes, I saw it too. I leapt up and to the side, mirroring Sephiroth as he did the same, just before an uprooted tree hurled our way. As soon as it landed, it shattered into glassy chunks and scattered. Compared to the utter silence moments ago, it sounded louder than a falling building.

That threat out of the way, I fixed my gaze on the shaking trees as…_something_ joined us in the clearing.

Those griffin-monsters weren't the only inhabitants of this deathly forest. It blended in well with the glowing trees, but the skittish fireflies scattered as it passed by them, leaving an empty trail in the air.

"What the…what is that?" The serpent lifted its head and swung it in my direction, zeroing in on me- the one who had been stupid enough to make the sound. It lived in this silent forest, and snakes already had great hearing. Sephiroth and I had been too loud.

Its head was covered by a giant skull, covered with cracks, and worn like a helmet. It had no eyes, only a parted jaw, lined with transparent fangs that I could only see when the light played off of them. Multicolored rainbows rang over its teeth, even playing on the ground where the lights reflected. If it weren't intent on killing me, I would have thought it pretty.

Again, Genesis' views of beauty clashed severely with mine.

"That, Hail Darvey, is your new target." Sephiroth called, from a safe distance away, across the lake. "Your exam begins now."

"Exam-ahh!" The serpent swung its tail, capped by a glassy blade, and cut into another tree. Once dislodged, it used its tail like a bat to propel the trunk right at me. I leapt upwards, narrowly dodging, and drew my blades before I hit the ground. "Resourceful little snake!"

The serpent kept its distance, sliding between the grove of trees, camouflaging its scales with the cold ground.

The monster itself had deemed sight unnecessary, and my own vision wasn't helping. I listened for it, starting a similar battle plan to the one I'd used in Saltee, against that silent ninja. But the sound of my rapidly beating heart was too loud. I couldn't listen to anything else!

The air was knocked out of me by an experimental flick of the serpent's tail. I tossed through the air, and landed at the foot of the Temple, skidding through a zen garden of pebbles and bones. I drove one of my swords into the ground and came to a stop.

The serpent wasted no time, and closed in on me as soon as I was down. It seemed to reappear above me, allowing itself to be seen as it propelled its open jaws at me. I gasped sharply, and tumbled out of the way, losing one of my swords in the process. The serpent's head slammed into the rocks, causing me to jump with the force of its impact. It let out a fierce hiss, and swung its head back and forth to clear the unwanted pebbles from its mouth. When it resumed its attack, I was not where it expected.

I leapt up its side and onto its back, which was roughly as tall as a standing chocobo, and the perfect height for me to swing myself into a sitting position. Though scales were quite different than the warm feather of the avian steed, I was able to balance myself on its back all the same. Using my free hands, I took my one sword in both hands, and drove it into its hide.

If I still had been using a standard issued sword, I bet it would have snapped right in half. Instead of cutting it, my arms shook painfully after failing to drive my sword even an inch into its scales. The snake easily twisted its sinuous body to see me over its neck, and lunched for me just as I kicked off its back. It bit itself instead, and its fangs screeched along its plated back. It quickly pulled away, and I saw that its back was as unblemished as before. Not even its own fangs were strong enough to puncture its skin?

I flexed my hand over my sword, and searched for my matching blade among the rubble. I couldn't help but notice Sephiroth, staring expectantly, unblinkingly, from across the shore.

'What will you do now?' He seemed to say. I returned it with a glare that said enough.

'Something _else_.' But that other something was currently unknown. I wasn't as good with forming strategies as Kunsel was, and I couldn't just muscle through it like Zack. I was somewhere in between. Sephiroth better not be grading me on how long this match took- because I was certainly dragging it out, and that snake was patient too.

But I knew one thing- I had to get that other sword back. At least then…well, I would have two swords instead of one. It was a plan.

I took a hesitant step towards it, and the snake froze to listen. I crouched, keeping my eyes on its blind face as I stretched my hand over a fist-sized rock. The snake could even hear my fingers when they contracted over the stone. Its head remained still, but the rest of its body seemed to bunch up behind it, coiling for a swift attack.

I threw the stone, and sure enough, its head swiveled to follow it when it cracked against the ground. I could see its muscles relax, as it refocused- confused on how I'd gotten all the way over there without making a sound.

I bolted for my sword, and the snake snapped its head at me with an angry hiss. He didn't like the fact that I'd tricked him. He threw his entire body on the ground, and slithered my way in a demonstration of speed. But his body was too much to move that quickly- I was already ahead. I kicked my sword into my free hand and smiled at the balance of weight in my arms.

The snake had dislocated its jaws as it approached me, stretching them apart with a series of sickening snaps. Sephiroth should have passed me, for whatever test this was, for just standing my ground. I felt like I was squaring off with a speeding train, which had rows of teeth and a gaping jaw leading. For a moment, the silence returned, I went numb.

I suddenly pivoted backwards, and swung my blade against the side of its mouth. My blade caught when it ripped a few inches down its jaw, and I skidded alongside it as I held my footing. It clapped its jaws shut, but my blade remained trapped between its jaws.

I allowed myself a satisfied smirk when we came to a stop.

"Looks like you're not that tough on the inside."

It hissed through its nostrils, like it was calming itself down, and snapped its neck upwards. I let go of the sword to late, and followed it up into the air.

I watched helplessly as the serpent dislocated its jaws again, and positioned itself perfectly below me. I pulled myself upright in the air, and flipped my sword so it was pointed down.

The sword ripped easily into the flesh of its mouth, ripping up its forked tongue. In fact, the sword cut its skin so easily, that I didn't have any resistance.

I scraped past its pretty fangs, and dropped neatly into its mouth instead of coming to a stop like I'd imagined. I instantly started slipping backwards into his throat, forcefully moved along by its internal muscles.

"Ow- w-wait a second!" I cried, scrabbling over the slippery insides of its mouth.

I stared in horror as the line of light was suddenly closed off from above and below as the serpent clamped its mouth shut. It was completely black, and as humid as Wutai. I didn't know how lucky I was though. If I had been swallowed by a warm-blooded monster, it would have been a lot hotter.

I made a tent with my arms, trying desperately to prevent myself from being crushed. I screamed in frustration, my arm shaking with strain as I struggled with the monster's intestines. It was so dark I couldn't even find my sword!

"Are you _kidding_ me!" I shifted to the side, and the damp walls closed in tighter. There was hardly any air as it was, and I started to feel panic closing in. Finally, my leg touched a cool metal blade. I reached with my foot, dragging it closer to my hand.

The monster squealed again, its voice amplified painfully loud inside its body.

It didn't like it when I moved? I pinched it, which obviously wouldn't have felt good, but the reaction wasn't as explosive as before. But when I kicked, and the monster vigorously flailed. Of course! I was cutting it!

I let the tent above my head collapse as I lashed out for my sword. I was suddenly enveloped, like I was trapped in a body-size blood pressure measurer. Though my face was smothered, I still managed to curse.

My sword easily punctured through the serpent's intestines, and stabbed right through its scales. I pulled the blade along, cutting up the monster from the inside out. This time, its frantic thrashing only helped me cut it.

In one of the most graphic scenes in my life, I thrust my arm out of its body, and slowly pulled myself through its side and into open air. My head broke through, and I took a ragged gasp. Between uneven gasps and gags, I heaved myself through the exit I'd created, and dropped back onto solid, dead ground. I allowed myself a moment of succumbing to utter disgust. From head to toe, I was smothered with snake blood and snake digestive fluid. Even my hair was slicked back like I'd just used an excessive amount of gel to try and spike my hair to resemble Cloud's.

Then, I hastily rose to my feet, with my remaining blade poised at the dying monster. I had an ego to protect, and that monster below me had badly, _badly_ damaged it. No one got to nearly digest me and get away with it.

But as I looked at it, my wild escape had done enough damage already. I walked as calmly as I could back over to the serpent's head, and fitted the edge of my blade into one of the cracks in its skull. With a swift jerk of my arms, I drove the sword down to the hilt, and pulled it free.

I looked down its sinuous body, and shivered as I came to the gaping hole.

"Next time, don't swallow something so sharp."

Finally, I looked up to find Sephiroth. He stared at me from across the lake, with the blankest expression I'd seen in my life. I felt something drip down from my hair, and I tried in vain to clean it off with my soaking arm. I only left a streak of pinkish fluid, and my bangs stiffly protruding out the side. Sephiroth slowly put the palm of his hand to his face, and shook his head.

"DON'T YOU FACEPALM AT ME!" I yelled, stomping my foot. His shoulders shook with silent laughter. "GOD DAMN IT- didn't you see me getting _EATEN_?"

"It was a test. Intervention is-" He tried, patiently accepting of my verbal abuse.

"No, that's the point where you_ fail_ me and get me out of the snake's _mouth._"

"You passed." He assured me, though I couldn't care less. I tossed my greasy sword and followed it the ground. I rung my hands through my pants and hair, but the stuff coating me didn't follow the same principles of water, and stuck to my hands until I wiped it off somewhere else. Sephiroth joined me at the side of the lake.

"Though…what to say in the report? Eccentric improvising?"

"Just tell them I failed." I begged. "I did _not_ get eaten by a snake, please." He caught my wrist as I reached for the water to wash my hands, not at all bothered by the slime.

"Not here. There are other spots of water close by. You can…" His smile returned when he looked at my sorry state. "Try to clean off there. I'll call the chopper." His grin broadened, as if he'd thought of something funny, then faded into a reserved smile- what I was accustomed too. "If only I could show Genesis." I spat again, and wiped my hair back over my head.

"I bet he would say I look beautiful."


	28. Drabbles

**A/N~ Tying up a bunch of loose ends and making some new ones. Enjoy!**

* * *

My room was dark, and there was a loud thump against the door before it burst inward. I was instantly awake, and scrambled for my sword without a trace of lethargy. One leg out of bed and foot firmly planted on the floor, I stared into the square of light at the two imposing silhouettes.

Kris giggled, and shook her head.

"Sorry Hail, false alarm." I narrowed my eyes to see through the glaring light. The other figure, hiding behind Kris waved sheepishly when my eyes fell on him. With a laugh of his own, he waved his hand over his hair.

"Nice bedhed, Hail." The sheath of my sword smacked against the opposite wall with a flick of my wrist, landing at head-level of the Infantryman. "Leaving." Garrison stuttered. I realized how tiered I was. And I noticed the clock read only 1:30 with its glowing blue pixels. I drew a connection between the reason I was staring at those glowing numbers with burning eyes, to the man in my doorway. When my bloodshot eyes fell on him, he jumped. Then Kris pressed herself flat against the wall as I raced after him barefoot down the hall.

…This was happening a lot more now. Suddenly, Kris wasn't my favorite roommate. Garrison only started respecting the fact that I needed sleep when I actually nicked him with my sword. I wasn't actually trying to hit him, but when he tripped…

Hours later, when I was actually supposed to be waking up, I realized that when my uniform got ripped, the cuts didn't close up on their own like flesh wounds. I frowned and stuck my fingers through a tear in the knee. I knew some people bought jeans with rips already in them, but on a SOLDIER uniform, they just looked cheap. Tacky. Lazy. I needed a fix.

I stuffed the uniform in a bag and left my room while putting my PHS to my ear.

"Kunsel? You have your day off today too right?"

"Sort of. I have to teach one of those classes for Infantrymen later, but the mornings all mine, or…it was. What are you thinking?"

"Shopping, actually." There was a distinct pause, in which I could perfectly imagine his face go blank with confusion.

"…What?"

"Sort of." I clarified.

"Oh. Still, _what_? What do you need to shop for that you would want me with you? A visor?" I smiled at the image of us wearing matching helmets.

"Not really. You go down to the slums a lot, do you know any good tailors?" He spoke up instantly.

"Yeah! There's this really great woman who makes the best dresses-"

"I don't want a _dress_." I interjected.

"Yeah, but she can sew like no other." I tilted my brow at the phone. He sounded oddly proud.

"That's what I need. When can you come down?" Another pause, but I saw no reason for it. Kunsel was organized, he would know the times of anything important he had to keep.

"I can just tell you where it is. Wait, why don't you just ask the Director for a new uniform?" I crossed one arm under my elbow.

"The problem _is_ the uniform- even if I get a fresh one, it doesn't fit." I leaned up against the wall. "What's up, I thought you were free."

"I-" It sounded like he bit off a protest. I frowned. Kunsel usually jumped at a chance to spend time with me- why was he against it all of a sudden "Yeah, you're right. I'll be in the lobby soon. Later." The call ended before I could ask him the question again, as he hadn't really answered it. Then again, did I really need to know?

I shrugged and clapped the phone shut and into my pocket. Maybe if he felt like talking later. Maybe not.

* * *

I'd never been down into the slums before, which bothered me. I wondered if I'd been avoiding them because of the rumors. The ranged from stories of the sad, dank place that some people were forced to live in because they were just born there, to the infamous retellings of the people who ate rats for meals.

Kunsel led me to the easiest way down, a flight of well-kept stairs that would take us under Plate Number One. The way he was leading me…he knew exactly where he was going. I followed him quietly down the stairs. No one was coming up, and we received few odd glances for being the rare souls that ventured down.

"I wonder why ShinRa doesn't take better care of the slums." I questioned aloud, as the tallest of the buildings started to rise up along the sides of the stairwell. All of them were dull, aged colors with horrible cracks in them. The ones that had been tended to were only patched up by plates of metal that had obviously fallen from the plates.

"ShinRa doesn't care about the slums, that's all." Kunsel bitterly explained. "They don't take care of places that hold no value for them."

"Really? Then why did we go to protect Saltee from Wutai?" Kunsel shrugged.

"I don't know."

"ShinRa can't be all bad…" I murmured. "The President is worthless." I noted, remembering the few time I had had the displeasure of meeting him. "But the Director isn't a jerk, and Reeve Tuesti? The one who always sends those update texts on City Development? He seems nice."

"I know. I just have some…regrets with ShinRa, you know?" I stopped on the next landing.

"Regrets? Kunsel, what is it?" He scratched his hand under his visor.

"Forget it. I'm just being sentimental." He turned to look up to see me and smiled. "Come on already, don't give me that look." I held onto my confused frown for a moment longer, then joined him at his side.

"You're too young to be sentimental." He laughed for no real reason and led me the rest of the way down into the slums.

There were rats for sure, but I had yet to see anyone eating them. Sector One Slums were in the best shape compared to the other sectors, because it had been the first to be built. The buildings here were taller, and in better shape than the ones I'd seen on the way down. But the lighting was still dim, and the air was dusky and humid. It reminded me of Wutai, which gave me chills.

"You okay?" Kunsel teased.

"Yeah, it's just…they need vents or something. It's so heavy down here." Kunsel looked up.

"Yeah. Can't even see the sky." I didn't believe him at first, but he was right. If you wanted to see the sky, you would have to go under on the Plates that was still under construction. I never realized how far the Plates extended. Each one looked like a giant, rusty slice of pizza. When I shared my thoughts with Kunsel, he nodded grimly, like he'd been expecting my eclectic image.

"That's just what it is. A giant, rotting pizza. That's what everyone down here calls it." I crossed my arms and stared intently at the underside of the metal I lived on. Up above, it looked so…refined.

"Come on. Plan to get that uniform fixed or what?" Kunsel called, a few yards away. With a lingering stare, I slowly caught up with him.

I felt so out of place. Because of that feeling, I felt guilty. These were normal people too, I shouldn't feel uncomfortable around them. Was it pity? Or did I feel superior to them? Both weren't humble feelings, but I did my best to look as comfortable as Kunsel so obviously felt.

We walked through the wide, dirt streets for only a few minutes before our destination became clear. A well-kept, wooden building stood out among its concrete neighbors. A sign above the door read _'A Date with Cher'_. I looked to Kunsel for clarification, and he nodded with an embaressed laugh.

"It's where all the best cloths are made, of course the name sounds tacky." I faced him more fully.

"Are you sure? I mean, the sign is pink, is-"

"Hail, not everything that is pink is a bad omen."

"All I wore in Wutai was pink." He crossed his arms.

"What about Pink Chocobos? They're-"

"The worst breed of all. Pink is universal for-" The doors swung open as a woman and her daughter left the store. The younger girl did a cute spin, and her blue skirt twisted around her legs.

"I love it, mother!" The woman laughed.

"It did turn out well." The mother commented, flicking her daughter's braid.

"Could I get the pink one for my birthday?" The girl pleaded. "The one with the buttons up the front?" Her mother continued to laugh.

"I don't see why not."

"Ah- Hail! Come on!" Kunsel snatched me by the collar of my shirt as I turned away. "I promise, Cher does other stuff besides dresses and skirts, she's a really good tailor!"

"You're right, I'll just go and ask Lazard for a new uniform-" As if my uniform wasn't enough, the collar of my old t-shirt decided to rip right then too. "_Kunsel_!"

"Ah- sorry! Well, it's your fault for not having more than two outfits."

"My, my. Well, we'll just have to change that won't we?" A third woman stepped out on the porch, leaning against one of the wooden columns with a knowing smile. Kunsel silenced instantly, and discreetly inched back, as if to make me stand out even more. The woman caught sight of me and pulled a few locks of stray brown hair behind her ears. She returned to the door, and left it open. When I didn't follow, she stuck her head back out and waved at me.

"Well, come on then. Can't stand out there all day with a pretty tear down your back." I clutched my uniform against my chest and stormed inside with a growing blush. I didn't even bother to look back at Kunsel to tell him to wait for me, I was so mad right now that I didn't care.

* * *

Cher took my uniform and whipped it around a few times to unfold it.

"Well, I see the problem right there." She swatted a hand over it and slung it over her arm. "It's a man's uniform. The smallest size, but still, you can't expect it t fit right." She nodded at me. "This won't take long though, just a few adjustments and you can be off." I nodded.

"Thank you." She seemed unsatisfied with my polite response, glancing at me every now and then. Should I have said _mam_?

"You don't come down here often do you?"

"Uh, well I never-"

"Pretty eyes." She continued, not bothering to look at me anymore. "You could say they glow." Ah, I saw where this was going. I stood up.

"Well, I can see this was a mistake."

"Sit down already." She ordered, her eyes still focused on the uniform. "I have nothing against SOLDIER, if you must know." Finally, her green eyes looked at me. "Not everyday that I see a girl from SOLDIER though. No wonder this uniform doesn't fit right." Something with the tone of her voice changed. She sounded…nicer. More understanding. I felt myself sinking back into the chair.

"You have nice legs, the fabric should be snug around them." She continued, pulling pins and needles through the legs of the pants. She smiled mischievously at me. "The shirt is a bit loose as well, better tighten that up too." I crossed my arms over my oh-so-flat chest.

"Oh, thanks!"

I was there longer than I'd expected, but it felt like half the time. Cher kept me occupied with idle chatter and measurements. Only a few times did she bring up my occupation with ShinRa, while the rest of the conversation was geared towards my male coworkers.

"Must have a lot of boyfriends." She noted. "Like the one you came here with." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. But-"

"Yes, Hail?"

"Did you recognize him at all? The one in the visor?" Weather Cher knew him or not, Kunsel obviously was familiar with her. And something told me it wasn't because this is where he came to pick up a dress.

"If you didn't notice, he was wearing a visor." She reminded me. Her smiled softened as she tried to be more helpful. "What's his name?"

"Kunsel Monroe." Her smile turned into a frown. Not one of instant realization though, just curiosity.

"That's odd. Monroe was my family name before I married." Before I could jump at the connection, she held up a hand. "I have very few relatives, so I know all of them. No one has a son named Kunsel. No one even near his age." I leaned back in the chair.

"Weird."

"There!" She held up the pants with the same triumphant cry I would have given for slaying a flan monster. "This is already great material, so it will stretch and move however you like it. Try it on for size."

When I did, and I stared at my reflection in giddy confusion. I looked…different. Not bad, but was it a good thing? I was instantly pleased, but it was replaced with uncertainty. I just…never knew my legs were shaped like that.

If they ripped again, it wouldn't be at the knee, that's for sure.

"Well, the shoulder things make the outfit a little off, but it fits you so much better now." Cher noted, brushing her hands gently over my shoulders. I turned this way and that and nodded while experimentally bending my legs.

"Yeah. I feel…lighter."

I didn't have to look far for Kunsel, he was just down the street looking over a display of materia. I sort of snuck up behind him, and leaned over his shoulder.

"See anything good?" He jumped a bit and I laughed.

"Well, actually-" He paused when he looked at me fully. Then he crossed his arms and nodded, still staring at _me_ instead of the materia. "Yeah, I see something pretty nice." I looked to the side with an impending smile. "Ready to go?" I nodded and rolled my eyes when my phone promptly started beeping to alert me of a new text from the higher ups.

"Even if it's my day off," I mumbled, opening my PHS. "Lazard just can't do without me."

* * *

The construction on the plates over Midgar had been going on before I moved there, and were still nowhere near done. When they would be, the city would grow like crazy. Already, the upper districts were crowded, and more residents were flooding into the shining new metropolis, awaiting the completion of their new, mako-powered apartments. Though the construction sites were dangerously high off the grounds below, that didn't stop monsters from wandering up.

And the construction workers didn't feel all that compelled to work while giant eyeball monsters flapped around their heads. Plus, they had a nasty sonic-ray attack that had stunned some of the construction workers earlier. Since it was no good to be paralyzed while working a hundred feet above ground, they had requested immediate assistance to take care of the monsters before there were any…accidents.

A few Infantrymen had been sent down to one of the sites, but Lazard had his doubts and worries, so I was sent to support them. The thought made me oddly content. It wasn't long ago that I was the one in need of backup.

But Lazard was being his overcautious self again.

I watched casually, hanging back with the construction workers as Cloud Strife gunned down the last of the renegade monsters. It wasn't a bullet-to-monster ratio, but it was surprisingly close. It made me realize how long I'd been away.

Cloud was doing a good job without my help, but it looked like he still didn't feel confident enough with his sword work to wield it outside of the Simulation Room.

I walked over to him as he regained his breath, and clapped him on the back.

"Not too shabby, Cloud." He jumped and twisted around to see me while tugging off his helmet. Droplets of sweat scattered as his hair sprung back into place.

"Hail!" He shifted around a bit before I finally stepped in and hugged him instead. I pulled away and frowned at his arms.

"Getting some muscle, are we?" He directed my hand away from his biceps.

"Uh, i've been training?" He replied, trying to guess what response I wanted from him. I nodded to the dissolving corpse.

"I can tell." We caught up a bit right there, and Cloud beamed when I asked about the results of the Wutai mission that I'd been abruptly pulled out of.

"You were right, we were ambushed after you left. The ninjas came into the tent-" Obviously Cloud and the others had made it out all right, but listening now, I was nearly pulling out my hair.

"Oh Gaia, what did you do? Weren't you hurt?" His bright smile widened. He slung the rifle over his shoulder and reached into his deepest pocket. He took out a fist and opened his fingers to show me the glowing yellow orb in his hand. I looked to his face for clarification. "You used it?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it was weird though. Lightning just came out of nowhere, well, from my fingers sort of. Sure caught them off guard." I scratched my cheek.

"I have to hate you now, it took me forever to learn how to use materia right." He was alarmed for a moment until my mischievous smile revealed it as a joke. Cloud was still Cloud.

The construction workers suddenly cried out, and scrambled away as a metal slab shot out from under their feet as another monster snuck up from the plates. It wound its webbed-wings around its body and unfurled them with a screech. My hands instantly clapped over my ears, but I felt like that did nothing to block out the harsh sound. When it was finally quiet again, Cloud slipped and fell over on his side.

"Come on, you were doing so well...!" I complained, giving the Infantryman a weak shake. But really, it must have been my mako enhancements that kept me awake, since everyone else had dropped still as well. They would e okay in a few minutes, hopefully. Cloud was already coming back around. He groaned when he sat up, groping at his head like he couldn't feel where it was under that mess of hair.

"You just take a breather, Cloud. I'll finish this up."

Sweat dropped to the concrete as I shook the Infantryman's helmet a bit after taking it from Cloud's head.

I ignored the sweat on the rim, and scanned the area with the heat-vision setting on the visor. The monster had disappeared after its surprise attack, but I was sure it was still around here.

I sometimes wondered why SOLDIERs gave up these nifty helmets. Kunsel kept one on, but that was just for show. Was it because SOLDIERs had enhanced vision and hearing from the mako injections? Either way, heat-vision had not been included.

I caught a blur of white- the shade for cold. It was humid as always in between the plates, so that flash of cold could only mean one thing.

I picked up the THUNDER materia from where it had rolled onto the ground.

"Looks like it's stuck under the plate though…" I followed the narrow path that the construction workers had made to travel between sites- a rather precarious path made of metal slabs and chain link fencing.

"Hail…that doesn't look very stable." Cloud warned, sitting up tall to see me.

"Don't worry!" I called back. A flutter of movement caught my attention, and I feel the red orb grow hot in my fingers. A giant eye suddenly looked at me from under the chain-link separation, and the rest was a flurry of movement. The creature bashed against the plate, denting the chains. It tackled again, this time aiming for the platform right under my feet.

"Hail!"

The plate of metal below me suddenly snapped, and I fell through the floor. I had never stopped to think about what lies _directly_ below the plates. Now, unfortunately, I knew. And I knew where they led if you dropped through them.

I lashed a hand out and caught a supporting beam. My infantryman's helmet slipped off of my head and rolled down my back and into the abyss that followed. The leather on my hand gripped the metal beam easily and my body jerked to a stop, straining the muscled in my arms, and I was still.

I watched at my helmet clattered through the sections of the plate, and continued down into the slums below. Breathing heavily from the rush of adrenaline, I strained to get a grip with my other hand. I missed, twice, imagining how my grip could falter any second and I would fall to my painful death, but finally caught a hold of the beam. I pulled myself back onto the beam and gripped it tightly with my legs. Balancing myself carefully, I looked down past my seat.

"Geez…no one would survive that fall…" I breathed, staring at the old, dark streets below. I could make out wooden buildings, and dark grey streets, littered with the trash and debris from the world above. My helmet was now among them.

…I hoped it didn't hit anyone.

"Hail!" Cloud's voice echoed down from the plate. "Are you okay?" He called.

"Yeah!" I yelled back, then stared down at the chasm yawning below my dangling feet. "Somehow…"

"Hang on- I'll throw some rope down." His head disappeared, then re-appeared above me. "What was that you were saying about your weight? I couldn't hear it over the-"

"Oh shut up and toss me a rope!" Now that Cloud seemed to be comfortable talking to me, he seemed to learn about sarcasm.

Though not the most comfortable place to wait, I had no choice but to sit patiently until Cloud tossed a thick tendril of rope down onto my shoulder. And the best part was, that he was still too weak to lift me up, so I had to climb up all on my own. Just as I started to climb back up, I noticed a yellow-scaled creature flailing about in between the two plates. Narrowing my eyes, I raised my materia in its direction.

"Let's try this again. THUNDER."

Once back at the top of the plate, I crossed my arms and quickly explained that the last monster was taken care of. However ungracefully. Cloud looked at my head, a slight pout on his face. The cutest expression I'd ever seen, until I remembered that Infantrymen only had one uniform as well.

At least I knew a good tailor now!

* * *

**A/N~ haha, i really feel like there should be that drum sound that comes after a bad joke right now XD **


	29. Materia Junkie

I flipped my left sword into a backhand grip and stabbed it straight behind me, then spun and cut into the face that usually held such a pretty smirk. That face used to hold so much power over me, but I'd been cutting through them so often now, that I hardly noticed anymore.

I still preferred it when they wore masks though. Copies or not, I didn't get pleasure out of seeing my old mentor's face in an expression of death.

I wondered if the real Genesis' blood was black too…

"Hail?" I tucked my swords away.

"I'm fine. It's kind of sad to say I've gotten used to this." I reassured Kunsel, if it was much of a reassurance.

"Man, there is no end to these things!" Zack cried, shaking feathers and blood fervently off his sword. "Plus, I feel like were hunting black chocobos." It did look like that now, the way feathers were sticking onto the three of us. I swatted a stray plumage off my arm.

"This sucks either way, I love chocobos. Maybe it's best I pretend I'm attacking the real thing, y'know, getting revenge for all those other times he…" I made a fist, and Kunsel and Zack exchanged a confused glance before shrugging it off.

It's been a while since Zack, Kunsel and I were given a mission together. Zack was busy with increasingly difficult and longer missions lately, and it looked like Kunsel was going to become a head instructor for the Infantrymen. As for me? I was still being force-fed the little missions. I wasn't in line to becoming a 1st Class, and I couldn't teach people without using a sword. I wasn't anything special, so I didn't get any attention. What had Genesis seen in me that compelled him to train me?

Kunsel took out a map as we rested under the shade of a palm. The buzzing cicadas seemed so loud that Kunsel's voice was nearly drowned out.

"Okay, so we've finished grids three and four…half of two…" We let him ramble on with his slow calculations. He could have been done with them as we walked, but he was taking his time for a reason. As soon as we got back to Midgar, we would be sent on our separate ways. Or, at least they would be. My…'way' still eluded me. The one good thing about Angeal's disappearance was that he would no longer be forcing me to try and find it.

I sat on the hard packed dirt and leaned my head back against the tree trunk, about level with Zack's knees. I opened my eyes and saw a burr sticking out of the loose fabric, and casually plucked it off. Zack was breathing like he was asleep, I doubted he even noticed.

This lethargic feeling reminded me of the times we'd gotten drunk together. This annoying heat despite the shade made me want to be carried. Kunsel had stopped talking, his visor facing towards the empty ravine. He was wearing a jacket for today's mission, even though it was hot out. I wondered if that's where he kept all his materia.

He stood up, tucking the map in his back pocket. Zack cracked open an eye as Kunsel pointed behind him at the ravine. I followed his stare lazily.

"Section one. Let's go."

* * *

We were forced to wake up pretty quickly as we slid down into the canyon. It was steep enough, and the plants kept uprooting when I tried to use them as grips. I finally took one of my swords and dug it into the ground behind me.

"Are there really copies down here?" I demanded.

"Well, they were up _there_, so why not down _here_?" Zack deduced. I ducked before a low hanging branch slapped me in the face.

"Yeah, whatever." I smirked. "Hey, who am i?" I quizzed, before leaping into the air and slicing at an imaginary opponent. "First attack! Then…"When I landed, I flicked my head up with a charming smirk. "Pose!" Zack slid the rest of the way down to me.

"Hey, I don't _pose_!" He protested.

"Then how'd you know it was you?" Kunsel joined us at the level ground, stumbling the last few feet.

"You forgot the hair-flip." He said. I quickly drew my hand through my bangs while toting my sword on my shoulder.

"That better?"

"Perfect."

"Shut up!"

The land here hadn't been touched by ShinRa, but a few miles up it had, where the river had been blocked off and turned into a reservoir. It looked like this place used to have a waterfall, which emptied into a kind of basin, and spilled out into another waterfall at the edge of the cliff, and finally into the drying lake below. We were standing in the old basin, and I could see the drop-off straight ahead.

"Hey, look out." Zack said, reaching over his shoulder for his sword. He smirked. "We've got company."

Company...boy, he wasn't kidding.

Dozens of Genesis copies spilled out from the crags and behind trees, flooding the clearing like the water that once did. Many of them were just the basic copy, with a pair of rusted curved swords that Genesis would have made into scrap metal. These copies just took up space.

Kunsel and Zack went straight and left, and I ran to the right. The copies were agile enough, leaping up and down with spins, but they didn't have the mind to use that skill to dodge. The first one jumped when I closed in on it, but just straight up. I readied my sword and cut it into its body when it landed, and the copy fell over in confusion. Two more came at me, flapping tiny wings that were really just a few feathers. I flipped both my swords into backhand grips and ducked right between them. I hugged my arms over my shoulders, and tugged them forward, right through leather and skin. Both of them toppled over my arms, leaving streaks of dark gray blood on my bare arms. I tried to ignore it, and focused on the dwindling crowd of Genesis look-alikes.

I stole a glance at Kunsel and Zack's fight. Zack was sparring a gunblade-wielding copy, which seemed to prefer using the large pistol as a bat instead of firing off bullets. Zack was smart enough not to try and parry its attacks with his flimsy sword, and was trying to jump in close and avoid those powerful swings. An explosion to my left demanded my attention to Kunsel's fight. He hadn't even drawn a sword, but held a glowing materia in each hand. Whenever a copy came close, he snapped his hand, and a pillar of flame sprouted up from under the copies' feet like it had stepped on a landmine. And these copies were as flammable as if they'd been soaked in oil. I'd never gotten to see Kunsel in action before, and it was awesome. He wasn't very muscular, but he made up for it! He was the swiss-army knife of materia, complete with a blowtorch and lightning rod.

A copy tried to sneak up from behind me, but they dragged their feet, and I heard it even over the roaring flames. I spun, dragging my sword through the air behind me, and dug it halfway through the copy's torso. I jerked my sword free and kicked it away.

Zack suddenly yelled, and I watched him go sprawling through the brush. Apparently his patient strategy had a time-limit to it…

By his loud and very-descriptive protests, I could tell he wasn't knocked out, but he was having trouble returning to the fray. His legs stuck out at an awkward angle from a thick bush. It looked like the branches had somehow re-grown over his legs to prevent him from getting up.

"Kunsel!" I called. The SOLDIER blasted back a copy with a precise FIRE attack, backing up to where Zack was struggling against the forces of nature.

"Yeah, I'm on it. I don't like staring at his ass either."

"That makes one person!" Zack yelled back. I hope he wasn't reffering to me. Kunsel took out one more copy before dashing over to Zack.

"Hail, catch!" As he passed me, he handed off the FIRE materia. I had trouble holding it, along with my two swords, but it seemed I had a perfect niche for the orb right in my sword. I fixed the materia into the slot on the guard of my sword, and the orb instantly regained its fiery color. The glow quickly spread down the rest of my sword, coating it in a bath of flames. It lit up my face as I looked at it, my green eyes mirroring its red shade as I stared.

"Sweet."

I don't know why I hadn't thought of that before.

The copies felt ten times as thin, and my burning sword cut through them with a clean cut each time. Even if I only grazed them, the rest of their body would catch on fire and they would turn into a heap of ash all on their own.

"Oh jeez." Kunsel muttered, staring at the mess of smoldering copies as they ran in circles until their legs burned away.

"What! What!" Zack demanded, stomping as if he couldn't be anymore frustrated.

"Uh, Hail found a new toy…"

The copies were easy enough to cut down, but not when my arms started slowing down. My flaming sword felt suddenly heavy, and my arms strained to hold it up. I let the edge of my swords rest on the ground as I caught my breath. I glared at my new toy with a sense of betrayal.

"So much for being awesome." At least the fight was pretty much over…

The trees parted as a foreign kind of Genesis copy dragged itself into the clearing. I swallowed in between breaths, and spat out the excess saliva. I could already tell, no- this fight wasn't over after all.

This copy was over six-feet tall, masked by strips of leather, and toted a metal staff that was capped by a blade. The weapon was too crude to be called a scythe, so I settled with axe. But whatever weapon, this one had been smart enough to hang back for a while and watch.

I lifted my flaming sword at it, then let it drop to the ground with a groan. I couldn't fight it like this!

"Why is-! Oh…" I made a fist and popped the materia out of its slot. The flames died away instantly, and the orb felt as cold as a rock. "Magik is magik." I grumbled, lifting my heavy swords back up. Sure I could use materia, but I still had a pretty low stamina for it. I glared at the copy, flipping one sword into a backwards grip. "Fine, let's-"

The copy didn't let me finish. It dashed in with unbelievable speed compared to the others, and threw its leg into my side. I heard Kunsel yell something at me, but it was cut off when I landed on my face. I skidded along my shoulders for a few feet before stopped, and the copy was already above me with a follow-up attack. I couldn't dodge another kick, but I was able to block it with my arms, and use the rolling momentum to stumble back onto my feet. Now that I was somewhat prepared for it, the copy waited.

"Damn it…!" Kunsel stood up and froze the branches over with a BLIZZARD materia. Zack heaved himself up, and shattered through the icicles.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" He yelled, to the nonexistent enemies. When he reached for his sword again, his hand rubbed past the base of his neck, and the strands of frozen-over hair. "Ah- Kunsel, you got me too!"

"I was in a hurry!" He snapped, running towards the clearing. When Zack saw my opponent, he followed Kunsel at his heels.

* * *

The new copy heaved the axe over its shoulder and let it topple into the ground, holding it by just the edge. When the blade dug into the stone, a dozen more copies dropped down from the sky like it had been some kind of cue. I chocked on a gasp.

"When did they-" The copy retrieved its blade from the stone and dashed at me again. Instead of closing the distance completely, it stopped a few feet away and swung the axe in a wide ark. I couldn't do anything but fall to the ground as it whistled above my head. The copy stumbled a little when it tried to stop the trajectory, following the blade all the way around in a circle. There!

I leapt up and tried a shot at its side. A smaller copy landed on my back, and fell along with me to the ground. "Damn it! Get off!" I elbowed it in the face, snapping its already weak jaw. My eyes snapped open wide as the axe suddenly dug into the copy's back due to a misaimed shot by its ally. I jumped back away before it could dislodge its weapon from the other copy's body.

Where the hell were Zack and Kunsel!

A fresh explosion shook the ground, and a smokestack rose up from the cluster of trees on the other side of the ravine. It was like a signal from Kunsel to me.

Loud and clear- _Occupied_.

This endless fight reminded me of a training mission you could do in the simulation room. It was called _'100 enemies, no healing items'_. A pretty simple mission along the lines of directions.

I never could beat it.

I dug into my back pocket and uncapped a vile of Hi-Potion with my teeth.

I always bet them one hundred gil that I could if I were given one extra potion though!

It felt like the fight had been reset. My breathing was clearer, just like my head. I counted the number of opponents and tried for a strategy. If I wanted to get a shot in on that damn copy with the scythe -axe-, I would have to take out all of its supporting allies.

Keeping my distance, I singled out the weaker copies, and disarmed them in whatever way I could. I only killed a few of them instantly, when the others suffered from blown-out knees or blown-out legs in general. As I took out the last of the small copies, the large one realized my strategy and tried to intervene. It stopped a few feet away and readied its scythe- _axe_-. It was strong, but predictable.

I ducked, and took one sword in both hands, driving it up into its abdomen. It screeched, and black blood scattered from its jaws. I jerked my sword away and rolled back as it stomped. It was still standing, but I'd gotten a hit in. I could do this.

Another explosion, this time, of ice. Kunsel and Zack were still occupied. The cold gust hit me, and a flurry of snowflakes stuck to my feverish skin for a moment before they melted. As the air cleared, there was visible steam rising from my skin. The copy chattered its fangs at me.

"What? Too cool for you?" I shouldn't have taunted it…even if I was sure it couldn't understand me. Zack was rubbing off on me damn it!

The copy ran towards me again, and I was too slow to dodge, so I just jumped back instead. It repeated that a few more times, and I was gritting my teeth through the fact that I was losing ground. You weren't supposed to step back from an opponent. Stepping to the side was better in every way-

My arms stopped brushing against weeds and bushes as I backed into open air. A fierce wind suddenly tugged at me from the side, and I didn't have to look back to know that I'd been backed right up to the Cliffside. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest again. Great, one more thing to distract me.

This was not part of that simulation.

"Hail!" Zack called, racing beside Kunsel to reach me. About damn time!

The copy stole one glance at them before fixing its face on me again. It acted like it had a grudge against me! It lifted its scythe-_AXE_- into its hand, and spun in a circle, swinging the blade around. It spun once more, and let the weapon fly.

"What-!" All I could see was a metallic blur coming at me.

"Hail!" Too fast-!

* * *

She threw her swords up at the last second to deflect the scythe, but the weapon weighed too much, and was just going too fast. Her head whipped to the side, and both swords went flying in opposite directions as she was tossed through the air.

"Hail!" Kunsel skidded to the edge of the cliff just as she disappeared over it. He punched his fist into the ground, and his hand submerged up to his wrist.

A pillar of stone shot out from the side of the cliff, catching her halfway down the cliffside. Kunsel made sure to pack it with sand, but he could tell by the way she jumped to a stop, that it had been a rough landing. Even from that high up, he could see the trickle of blood dripping from her open mouth.

"Kunsel! Behind you!" Zack yelled, racing to meet the copy with his raised sword. He rolled to the side just in time to avoid a crushing blow by the copy's leg. His face tightened in rage. The copy wailed in pain as Zack sliced down its back. Despite Zack's advantage, it had been a shallow hit. Kunsel leapt to his feet and took a violet materia from his back pocket.

"Zack, make sure Hail's okay." Zack shot his friend a confused glance.

"She didn't just fall off the cliff?"

"I caught her, go check!"

"You-"

"_Zack_!" He skidded to the edge of the cliff, then teetered on the edge, before dropping down beside Hail. Kunsel narrowed his blazing green eyes at the copy, and raised the dark materia to his eye level.

* * *

I woke, staring blankly at a huge expanse of blue. Another one of my messed up dreams? I hoped not.

"_Ack_-!"

I rolled my head to the side and hissed in pain. My hand snapped up to my head as if trying to restrain the throbbing. Plus, there was a mess of saliva over my chin. I probably looked as bad as I felt.

I squinted my eyes against the sun, before it was obscured by a worried face.

"Hail? Gaia, you scared me. You okay?"

"Ugh, _no_." Zack helped me sit up when I ignored his protests to not. "I'll live, I think." I wiped my hand over my lips, leaving a streak of blood and spit mixed over the gray stains from the copies' blood. "It's just my-_ow_!" I clapped my hand over my side and doubled over my arm. Zack's hands flapped in front of me.

"Whoa! Is it your chest? You should really lie down." I grit my teeth as the pain onset, but shoved Zack away with my shoulder when he tried to set me down.

"Just…I'm fine. Some ribs are broken, but I'm okay." I looked up a little, and saw the side of the Cliffside. "Wait…how are we?" I leaned to the side, and looked over the edge of the stone at the other expanse of blue- the lake. I pat the stone under my legs. "Was this...here before?" How hard had my head been hit? "Wait-Kunsel's up there? Is the copy-" All the talking was making my chest hurt, and I could distinctly feel bones thrown out of place.

"Stop _talking_ already…!" He snapped, and sighed heavily. "Kunsel's got it under control. Have some faith in him, will ya'?" That silenced me instantly. I looked away from him.

"It's not like that."

"Yeah, well how is it then?" Zack asked, a slight edge to his normally bubbly voice. He sighed again, shaking his head. "You could say he's a…materia junkie." I'd heard the term before. Someone who fought solely with materia, and kicked ass at it. Zack tapped the rock face we were sitting on. "Made this too." I was still frowning, so Zack persisted. "Sorry, I know it doesn't make sense why he wants to fight alone, it's a guy thing."

"He wanted to fight alone?" I clarified. Zack rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Uh…sort of? Maybe? Uh-" I rested my chin on my knees for a moment, then rolled onto my back with a sigh so I could stare up at the cliff.

"Whatever. Guys act stupid sometimes." Even if I persisted, I knew Zack's response. 'It's a _bro-man_ thing, I can't really explain it to a girl.' So I was quiet.

Zack just smiled, happy that I silently accepted their tendencies, and that I'd finally laid back down.

The rock suddenly lurched as the entire Cliffside shook, and I thought it was going to fall. Zack leapt to his feet, certain of the same thing, but relaxed when he looked up. The rock starting moving again- straight up, just like an elevator.

I sat up tall to see as soon as we cleared the Cliffside. Kunsel's back was facing us as he looked down into a smoking crater. Had a meteor landed there just now or what? He jumped when Zack called his name, and hurried over to us. Or more specifically, to me. He tugged me up by my armpits to help me stand, and I felt more like a child than a wounded comrade.

"Hey, are you still in one piece?" I kept my arm carefully pressed against my chest and nodded.

"For the most part." My eyes fell on his arm, where his jacket was bunched up at the elbow. Two distinct spots under his skin were glowing, one yellow, the other red. The light was fading, but Kunsel caught my stare and pulled the sleeve back up to his wrist as if i shouldn't have seen.

I looked over his shoulder at the crater. "Is that…?" He followed closely, nervously, as I went to inspect it. It funneled down at least five feet, to the bottom where the Genesis copy was pinned against the ground. It had been crushed flat, though I didn't get a good look at it before it was taken away by the Lifestream.

I looked at him again, especially at his arm, but said nothing. I was worried that Kunsel would have a similar reaction as Zack did because of my 'lack of faith'. But I didn't have anything else to say to him except 'wow'.

I'd fought Kunsel before, and honestly, he'd been no match. Even before I adopted a second sword, our sparring matches were just to see how long he could last against me. Grappling too. But, now that I thought about it, I only saw him carrying a sword when he was sent on a mission. Blades were obviously not Kunsel's weapon of choice. I'd never sparred solely with materia, but I had a feeling that against Kunsel, I'd be the one tapping out.

"We should get back." Kunsel decided. He nodded at my arm. "Get that checked out."

"Hey, Hail. You dropped this when that thing hit you." Zack said, jogging over to me from the edge of the cliff. He opened his hand, and it took me a moment to recognize the piece of silk-covered metal. "Kind of cool. But…what is it?"

"Nothing, give it back." I muttered, reaching for it. He was about to, when Kunsel's eyes fell on it.

"That's Wutanise stitching." He noted, and Zack handed it right to him.

"W-wait, it's mine!" I stammered, reaching for it with my free hand. When Kunsel frowned, I knew that he'd recognized it.

"Kokoro no kami." He said, in a perfect Wutanise accent. Of course, I forgot he was fluent in Wutanise. And their culture. He knew what it was quicker than I did. Zack frowned though.

"What?" I finally leapt to grab it, but I could tell that Kunsel let me take it back.

"It's nothing!" Kunsel looked at me curiously.

"It's the farthest thing from nothing. It's a Paper Heart. Where…_why _would you have that?" I shook my head quickly and stuffed it into my pocket.

"It's…I took it off one of the ninjas. It's practical." He was already shaking his head.

"You don't do stuff like that. Who gave it-" He suddenly slapped his hands to his sides and I flinched. Kunsel had never been so openly frustrated. "Do you even know what it means?" I clenched the armor between my hands, like I was trying to crush it. But it was good metal…it wouldn't even bend. "What really happened in Wutai, Hail?" He snapped. "Who did you meet?" I felt my heart go cold, numbing the rest of my body.

"Why do you think that? I was-"

"A paper heart is the closest thing they have to an _engagement ring_." He explained. I hoped he saw how quickly my face went blank in shock. I hoped he realized how genuine my surprise was.

"What? Are you…" I slapped my hand over my face. "Are you serious, Kaito?"

"Kaito?" Kunsel repeated.

"I…he was the guy who was supposed to show me around. We spent some time together, but, he never-" The looks I was getting from those two were the worst. I'd done nothing wrong, but I felt horrible. Kunsel, even with half his face concealed by a mask, looked like he'd just seen me kill his parent. And Zack was ripping out his hair in apparent agony. When I finally saw his face, it was a kind of grimacing smile. He better not be enjoying this.

"Wutai was hell, okay?" I said. "They were nice to me, but it was hell. I was tended to by gentle Ifrits, okay? I got this as a _present_." Damn, my chest hurt. The ribs felt great though.

"We're already late." He said. "The chopper's waiting for us." When he passed me, I felt the urge to either punch him or myself. I couldn't decided in that split-second, so I promised to do them both later.

* * *

A**/N~ Wow, fast update, right? I had the opposite of writer's block today, so I hope it doesn't seem rushed. Anyways, please let me know if I kept their personalities consistent through all the mayhem.**

**In about…three? chapters or so, I'm going to start following the Crisis Core storyline a little more closely, which means things are going to happen a lot faster. Just have to settle some things with Kunsel first…graaahh, I'm too mean to Hail.**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, I think that's why I hurried to get this chapter up fast! :D**


	30. Weather Forecast

_**A/N~ Okay, I couldn't find a good place to cut off this chapter, so its pretty long. Like? Dislike? Either way, get a drink and enjoy!**_

* * *

Though Zack seemed to be making fun of Kunsel and me earlier for fighting, he quickly changed roles to act as the pacifist and try to level out the tension. But the thing was, Kunsel and I weren't really _fighting_. We were just angry at each other. Kunsel was upset with me, and I was just mad. I never wanted sympathy, but I expected…something similar when the topic of Wutai came up.

It was sort of funny, how we tried to avoid each other for a while. We knew each other's schedules so well that we both picked times we thought the other would be occupied to move around. So we ran into each other more than usual.

"Lazard called you up too?" I muttered, leaning against the far side of the elevator as it took the painstakingly long ride to the SOLDIER floor. Kunsel nodded silently.

We would never stop being awkward if we didn't get some space. If we kept having to share a crammed elevator...

The doors opened and I held back so Kunsel could walk in front of me, but he expected me to charge the door like always. So we both stood still. My patience waned, and I stepped forward just as he started moving too. We narrowly dodged each other.

We both waited outside the doors, shifting for it then back.

"I'll go in first."

"Fine."

He slipped in front of me and quickly through the doors.

Lazard looked up from his hands, which had been laced tightly over the desk. Always looking at something, whether it be his own hands or war documents. He looked over Kunsel's shoulder.

"Isn't Hail with you?" He shrugged.

"Uh, sort of…"

"Well, this doesn't _directly_ concern her, so I suppose it doesn't make a difference. On to the mission. I would like you to lead a squad of SOLDIERs and Infantrymen to Wutai and take out one of their last strongholds there."

"Wuati?" Kunsel knew the geography of Gaia as well as the geography of his own hand, and he knew how unlikely it was to run into people over there. People he would be trying to avoid. "Sure, I'll take them. I know the stats. They're only a small resistance group, but with some influence. We take them out, and the rest of the rebels will go down on their own." Lazard nodded approvingly.

"Exactly, Kunsel. You're…" He laughed. "Well informed."

"That's my job." Lazard nodded and opened the manila folder on his desk.

"Is there anyone you would like to take with you on request? Perhaps Hail? After her experience, she is well versed in Wutanise-"

"No." Was a quick response, and they both knew it. "The group you assigned is sufficient." Lazard's eyes flashed behind his glasses.

"Sufficient…? Ah, Hail does have an _intense_ presence. She could be overkill." Kunsel chewed on the inside of his cheek and his eyes swam like watch lights.

"If by intense you mean infuriating..." He straightened up. "When do I leave?" Lazard stood as well.

"Right away. Let's finish this quickly. I'm growing tiered of sending troops halfway across Gaia just for a few skirmishes."

Kunsel passed me, but I saw that he'd pulled the door open wide enough so that I could run in before it closed.

Lazard smiled curiously at me.

"You've made…_adjustments_ to your uniform." I smiled awkwardly. I'd forgotten about my 'skinny jeans' as everyone (Zack) had dubbed them.

"Uh, it fits much better now."

"I hope so." He cleared his throat and walked around the desk. "How are your injuries from your last mission? Are you recovered?" I fingered the tender patch on my chest. I was actually still pretty sore, which wasn't that surprising considering that I'd caught a speeding axe with my stomach, but the bruising was well hidden under gauze.

"Yeah, I'm good. The bones were mended yesterday." Restore materia…pretty cool. He nodded approvingly, but there was a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"Good then. As for your mission, head up to the roof and take the Turk chopper waiting for you. I'll message you the details while you fly there."

"Wait, really? That's it?" He nodded, and I chased after him. "Is it a low profile mission?" He laughed softly at my curiosity, but kept up his fast walk.

"Obviously I wouldn't tell you that out loud, if that's the case." I slowed down, feeling much too similar to Zack when he pursued Angeal like a puppy, so I let him go.

_Knowing your personality and recent events, this mission may prove difficult for you. _

_Relax. _

_The chopper will pick you up in two days. _

_-Director Lazard_

I closed my PHS and made a weak fist over it. Lazard had convinced me I was being assigned an important mission, but I was actually going on a vacation.

"So, have you been given your instructions yet?" A sweet voice asked.

"Yes, Cissnei." I laughed. "Are you supposed to…I don't know, keep me company?" The pretty Turk crossed her arms and smiled at me.

"Hey, the Turks have been working relentlessly. I needed a break too." I looked out the window of the chopper at the expanse of red dirt, crossed with buggy tracks.

"But, to Cosmo Canyon?"

"I think it's pretty." She explained. I cracked a smile and watched the mountains close in around us as the chopper descended.

"It's _okay_."

We arrived in the late afternoon, so the sun was high over our heads and shining down without a cloud to get in the way.

"Wow…it's _nice_." I sighed, closing my eyes against the perfectly warm sky. Midgar always seemed to be chilly, and this abundant sunshine was a welcome transition. Cissnei stretched out her arms and groaned, enjoying the heat even more than I was.

"Yeah, just like Costa del Sol. Might just have to get my swim suit on." She said, taking her bag, only a small tote, and slung it over her shoulder.

"Good luck finding any water to swim in." I reminded her. The only water I'd seen in my last visit had been in a drinking cup. But Cissnei looked over her shoulder with a confident smile.

"Who said you need water?" With a wink, she walked off towards the Inn. Yeah, I didn't even own a swim suit, and even if I did, I was under the impression I was going on a mission. All I had with me were potions and an extra change of underwear. At least I was better than Zack though. I knew he was an even lighter traveler, from awkward, if somewhat humorous, past missions together.

I heaved my pack over my shoulder, smiling to myself at a fonder memory, and followed where Cissnei had disappeared behind the sun-dappled rock walls.

* * *

Lightning cracked, and the rain instantaneously followed. Kunsel ducked his head and the water spilled off the top of his visor, but curled under it and wet his lips. He drew his arm over his chin and tipped his head up to the sky, mouth wide.

'Free water…cool.'

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes to see better through the rain-soaked visor. Beads of water still dotted his vision, but he could see his target clearly.

Kunsel lifted his arm and a pair of Infantrymen dashed passed him from their cover behind a leaf-less cherry blossom tree. They took each side of the poorly-barricaded entrance of a Wutanise war fort. The SOLDIER wasn't intimidated though, the structure was simple.

He already had mentally mapped out the interior. If it followed the architecture of all the other Wutanise forts, it would be an immediate turn to a staircase on either the right or left as soon as the doors were forced open. What the ninjas wanted was for the SOLDIERs to run straight forward, into the open space where the archers would rain down their poisoned arrows from the overlooking balconies.

That was the hoped scenario at least. Not that he would ever hoped to be rained down with poisoned needles, as Hail had mentioned what an unpleasant experience it-

He gritted his teeth.

'_Focus_.' If Hail was on his mind, he would never be able to think straight. His straying eyes found the ground, where a layer of old flower petals were mashed under his boots. So that's where all those sakura blossoms went...even though it was Spring.

He realized the two Infantrymen were staring at him, awaiting orders. He swallowed another mouthful of rainwater, and nodded. The boards were kicked apart, and the entrance was cleared for the rest of the squad to follow.

The first part of the plan was executed perfectly.

'So it was left.' And the squad moved left, up the flight of metal staircase and onto the chain-link walkways. The archers backed up, trying to get the distance necessary to fire at the impending SOLDIERs. But they were overwhelmed, and Kunsel followed the retreating ninjas into the hallways.

"Spread out, take each room!" He yelled, and his squad neatly filed into two groups. He took the lead of the last group and ran straight ahead. No sword bounced against his back as he ran, only pockets full of materia.

A ninja appeared at the top of the staircase he was climbing, and a storm cloud appeared at his side almost as quickly. Kunsel let him draw his sword, an unconventional lightning rod, then a storm of electricity caught the ninja completely off guard. His current element of choice- THUNDER. The unconscious ninja went flying into the opposite wall and rolled down the stairs, forcing the SOLDIERs to part for the rolling body.

'FIRE would burn the place down,' Kunsel listed, leaping clumsily over the ninja before darting to the next landing. 'BLIZZARD would make obstacles, and QUAKE would bring the place down even faster.' Another ninja was taken by surprise by an indoor thunder storm, and smacked against the floor, sparking, and the troops filed past them. Kunsel could hear fights beginning downstairs, but there was a lack of opposition on his path. He wondered if they had gathered downstairs instead in a maverick strategy. But he dismissed it quickly. The odds were against that. It was much more likely that the ninja were preparing a final stand on the top floor.

The next floor was dark, and the Infantrymen's helmets lit up to activate night-vision. Kunsel glared through his visor, his eyes brightening to a turquoise shade as his superior eyes adjusted on their own. He blinked, his vision clear, then suddenly blurred by a flying weapon.

"Down!" He called, and his squad dropped low as a flurry of ninja stars imbedded themselves in the concrete walls behind them. Though, a few Infantrymen thudded to the ground a little heavier, since their reflexes hadn't been quick enough to respond to Kunsel's warning.

Another wave of Shuriken, aimed lower this time, were caught by a wall of ice.

"Get them out of here." Kunsel ordered, nodding to the few that were down. "Provide back-up wherever it's needed. I can handle things here." When his squad had cleared the stairs, Kunsel spread his hand across the cold ice, and the ninjas watched in awe as it reformed where he touched it. Just as the ice shards had sharpened to a point, Kunsel struck the wall with his fist, and the frozen spears raced forward.

Just like the ninja had caught a few with shuriken, some ninjas dodged to the wrong place, and were pinned against the opposite wall by an icicle...or two. As they regrouped, Kunsel slapped the ground with his open palm, and frost blazed across the floor like an icy wildfire. The ninjas still landed smoothly, but Kunsel saw how their stances were wider, how their arms were slightly raised to keep balance. Just a fraction of their attention had been diverted to keeping their balance, and that was a fraction away from their focus on the battle.

Kunsel liked to turn the odds in his favor.

Kunsel lifted his arms, and the layer of ice behind him curled up into the air. It formed into a solid wave, scraping against the ceiling. A section of the ice fell down behind Kunsel, and the wave harmlessly passed him on both sides. It was fierce display, and the ninjas had the right to be intimidated.

So they scrambled. Some tried to jump over it, while other readied their weapons to cut their way through. But just before the ice reached them, it gave off a cloud of steam, and melted into water. The gap in front of Kunsel closed off, and the screams were dulled behind the curtain of raging water. It curled and crashed against the wall with a tremendous quake that shook the entire building.

"Pretty flashy." Kunsel looked up in surprise at a single ninja, who stood on the first flight of stairs leading up. Had he been there the whole time? The ninja jumped over the side of the stairs and landed softly at the doorway.

Kunsel tensed nervously, gripping the materia tightly. This ninja was different.

He wore a blue mask over his face, a sign of a high rank, and had his hair tied back with a red tassel- which meant that a relative of his had died in battle. It wasn't just his outward appearance though, there was more behind the way he presented himself. He was proud and overconfident, combined to give off the façade of invincibility. Dangerous.

"I knew a SOLDIER once. Anything _but_ flashy."

Probably one of the many that he'd killed, Kunsel guessed. Kunsel stood his ground, kept a level head.

"Surrender. You are outmatched and outnumbered." The ninja gave a quick laugh.

"Ha, _is that so_? When was the last time you were downstairs? I just got back for dealing with a mess of you SOLDIERs." The ninja shook his head. "Even _she_ put up a better fight."

Suddenly, Kunsel noticed how the gunshots didn't match up with the weapons his squad had been issued. But the yells did.

Kunsel charged the ninja, preparing to fight his way downstairs, but he simply moved to the side, laughing behind his mask.

"Go on, see for yourself then!" Kunsel raced down the stairs, leaping four at a time, the ninja's voice echoing behind him. The hallways were splattered with fresh blood, leading all the way to the main room like red arrows. Apparently, the ninja had chosen to go with the risky strategy of keeping most of their strength downstairs.

'Probably under the orders of that cocky guy with the mask.'

He flooded the entire room in a similar fashion as the upper level, but carefully avoided his wounded troops. The ninja that leapt above the water were easier targets for him.

"Get outside and to the pick-up site!" Kunsel ordered as the water receded back into the materia. "Get everyone out!" It felt like there were more wounded than could be carried, but the room slowly cleared out. Kunsel didn't need to tell them that the mission was a failure.

The SOLDIERs stumbled to the main entrance, but the ninja had been planning for a retreat. They had been planning on Kunsel's strategy the whole time. On the second level, a bomb was detonated, directly above the doorway and Blocks of concrete plummeted towards the wounded SOLDIERs, and their only hope of an exit.

Kunsel darted to the front of the crowd and reached up like he planned to catch the falling debris. His arm suddenly glared with light, and a violet dome sprung from his hand and encased the wreckage. The blocks froze in mid-air, suspended a few precarious yards above their heads.

Kunsel's face tightened in pain and he cried out through gritted teeth.

"_Go_!" There could be ninjas outside, just waiting for them. But Kunsel knew the odds too well, and their best chance was still to run. If they got trapped in the fort, then _everyone_ would die.

Kunsel felt the sweat pouring off his face, but all he heard was a white noise of pain. The rocks screaming from inside the STOP magik, the laws of nature defied and angry. A spasm of pain in his shoulder nearly caused him to lose his grip, and the violet sphere fell closer by a yard.

"Hurry!" His knee suddenly buckled as a bullet cut into his thigh. He couldn't remain on his feet, and the concrete cinders followed him to the ground. The ninja loosely surrounded him, more interested in the escaping SOLDIERs.

"Damn! Kaito-sama! What now!"

"Hmm. Let them go. We've sent our message." The ninjas stepped over to Kunsel, prodding him with their guns.

"And this one?"

"See what you can get out of him. Have fun."

Kunsel's eyes rolled back and slowly closed.

* * *

I rolled my eyes back and let them close. The weather was so nice I almost fell asleep right outside. Instead, I rolled up off my back and sat up. I hadn't seen Nanaki yet, and I was tempted to even go to the observatory to ask his Grandpa. The shade I'd napped under had moved since then, so it barely covered my eyes now. Cissnei was over to my left, strewn out in a lawn chair in her lime-green bikini. There was on a golden sheen to her skin now, but when I looked at my own arms, all I saw were sunburns.

"I'm gonna be as red as Nanaki soon." I grumbled, scooting back under the shade.

"Who's Nanaki?" Cissnei asked.

"Someone a met last time I was here. He usually finds me though, so I haven't seen him yet."

"Ohh, _he_ finds _you_? I see how it is." Her smile widened as I looked at her with a blank expression.

"What do you- ohh…Well, actually he's-" Her eyes opened curiously.

"Yeah? He's _what_?" I crossed my arms and smiled. Fine, I'd play.

"Handsome." She sat up, attention caught.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Red hair, a nice, deep voice. Big eyes. The last time I was here, he rescued me from this nasty monster." She laughed.

"He sounds lovely. Seems like even you've realized the significance of needing rescuing every now and then." I bit my tongue. That's wasn't exactly what I was trying to convey…

"I didn't _need _him to help! He just did." She rolled back onto her stomach with a dreamy smile.

"I wouldn't mind it if a man came to my rescue."

"Fine, you can have him then."

Just then, I saw a flash of red bound from one ledge to the other. It tilted its head my way and looked at me. II quickly smiled and waved. He seemed to have lost weight. We stared at each other for a moment before it leapt down to the fire pit. My waving hand lowered. Why hadn't he come over?

I left Cissnei and followed the intricate stairwells to the ground level. He was sitting by the fire, pensive as always. I jumped onto the platform without even bothering to use the stairs, and bent down in front of him.

"Hey, Nanaki!" He suddenly reared up and snarled at me. I backed up so suddenly that I almost tripped off the platform. "What was that for!" I snapped. "I-oh…" This animal wasn't Nanaki. It was one of his kind, but not Nanaki. Which…confused me, since I'd been told that Nanaki was in fact the last of his species.

"How dare you touch me, human!" It barked. _She_ barked, I decided, but the pitch of her voice. She snorted at me, releasing steam. "And you have the nerve to call me by his name! I cannot think of an insult that would be worse! To even be associated with that weakling is offensive." I was speechless. Despite her claims, I hadn't even touched her, and she was almost literally flame spraying me. _And_ Nanaki, who wasn't even around.

"Uhm, excuse me for _offending_ you, but-" I tried, but her ivory fangs snapped at me, and I silenced. Nanaki was sophisticated, more so than many humans and any animal I'd encountered, but this one made me feel like an angry wild animal had been given the ability of human speech.

"You are _not_ forgiven, human. Now stay out of my sight!" She turned around, pawed up some dust in my direction, and pranced off.

"My name isn't _human_! It's _Hail_! Jeez…!" I kicked the ground and shoved my hands in my pockets. She was worse than some teenagers I knew!

"Hail?" A nicer-sounding bark came from behind me. I quickly turned and the real Nanaki dashed up to the fire pit. "Hail! You're back!" I reached down, then brought my hand back to my pocket. Nanaki liked to be treated as human as possible, so petting him wasn't the best greeting.

"Yeah, for a few days. But...i just met, uh, someone who looked a lot like you. She sort of…hates me, I think." Nanaki set his jaws.

"Deneh." He looked over his shoulder then back at me. "She…has an…intense personality."

"Yeah, but-…I didn't know there were-"

"Other of my kind?" Neither did i. I was under the impression that the Gi Clan had taken care of that. But Grandpa-" I still struggled at reading his facial expressions, but I thought he looked annoyed. "This is not a conversation to be had outdoors." He pawed the ground nervously. "She hears _everything_." I laughed a little bit. Now I _had_ to find out who this Deneh was.

"I'm staying at the Inn with a friend, if you want to come up with me?"

"That would be acceptable."

This vacation was really highlighted by Cissnei's expression when I introduced her to my savior, Nanaki. It only lasted a moment though, before her Turk training forced her to cover up her emotion.

"Just before the Gi Clan attacked, Deneh was taken by her mother to Corel." I could already understand Deneh's angry personality. Corel was, and always had been, a rough town. Sure it had nice people, but they were still dangerous. Full of street-smarts and street-weapons. "But her mother died soon after, and she had no one to raise her. She lost much of herself to survival instinct." So she had been more like a wild animal than Nanaki ever had to be. I'm sure that led to many encounters with hunters, so of course she didn't like humans. "But even living the way she was, she remembered the most ancient of my Clan's traditions, and came to the Canyon so she could take part in that customary ritual."

"What ritual?" Deneh's personality complex wasn't nearly as interesting as a sacred ritual.

"It…is complicated. I cannot explain it to a human very well." I frowned. When had our species barrier conflicted before? Since I was silent, he continued. "It is done in an effort to appease the Planet. I did not expect to take part in it, since it requires a partner. It was unexpected when Deneh came here, expecting to be welcomed for the ritual." He closed his eyes tightly. "I haven't…had much time to prepare for it." He confessed.

"Oh, well is it that important?"

"Of course it is! My kind has always done their best to keep the Planet content, and now that Deneh and I are the only ones, we must work that much harder." I crossed my legs and held onto my knee.

"If it means that much to you, you'll do fine." He looked up at me so quickly that the beads in his hair clicked together. "What I mean is, you'll do your best, and work hard at it. It'll turn out great, you'll see."

"Your faith in me is surprising."

"Why?" I demanded.

"You have not known me for long. Do you really claim to know me that well already?" I chewed on my cheek.

"I…I'm not saying I know everything about you, but I'm speaking from what I _do_ know. What I've seen." He averted his eyes, and I knew I'd made my point. But I'd never seen him so nervous before. Deneh must have really put a damper on his confidence. "When do you perform the ritual?"

"Three days from now." I rolled all the way back into the seat and stared up at the rock ceiling.

"You've got time to get ready." I reassured him. Then I kicked my legs out and rocked back up. "I'm going to get a drink, want to come?" He shook his head. I frowned and knelt down. Then I put my arms loosely around his shoulders. "You'll do great. No matter what Deneh says." I wasn't sure if I'd convinced him or not, but prolonged hugging had never been my thing, so I left him for the downstairs café.

Cissnei was sitting cross-legged in the exact same seat that my last buddy from the Turks had been in. But two men were also sitting at her table, chatting it up with her. I wondered if she was convincing one of them, possibly both, to rescue her in public sometime, and they looked more than ready to take up the proposition. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact she was still in her bikini.

I sat across the room at the bar and ordered a drink.

"Wines?" He looked me up and down and grimaced. Instead of sweating it out for a couple of days in my uniform, I had purchased a Cosmo Canyon signature t-shirt and sweats from the gift shop. But my outfit wasn't what he was concerned about.

"I'm sorry, but we apply a Twenty-one or older drinking age here." My jaw dropped. But I was in SOLDIER! How dare they deny a minor alcoholic beverages!

"R-Really?" I stammered. He nodded, like I was the crazy one.

"I guess that's why so many people are moving to Midgar." The bartender countered. "Perhaps…since you seem to be such the fan, a signature Cosmo Smoothie-"

"No!" I snapped. "I'll just…" damn, I felt stupid now. What was the next best thing besides wine? Wine. And after that? "Do you have cream?" His frown deepened.

"For coffee?" I snapped my fingers.

"Yes. Half-and-half. But hold the coffee." He lingered there for a moment, waiting for me to laugh at him or something.

"I'll see what I can do." I busied myself with spying on Cissnei's progress until the bartender returned with a glass cup filled with ivory cream. "Enjoy…" I flashed him an eager smile before bringing the mug to my lips.

A few people jumped and gasped, but Deneh had only been in the Canyon for a week or so, so the residents must still be getting used to her dramatic entrances. Via window. She'd thrown herself inside from the highest window, closest to the roof, and landed on the furthest side of the bar.

When she saw the bartender, her lips parted in a silent growl. So really she was just glaring.

She jumped down from her perch and sniffed the air. She couldn't stop herself from pointed her muzzle at my drink before snapping it back into a conceited glare. I took a sip, and I watched her nose twitch like it was trying to fly away.

"Want some-"

"_No_, filthy human!" And she leapt right back out the window. I drank slowly, and within three minutes, the snobby she-lion was back. This time, she took a seat on the bar counter only a foot or so away. I reached for a spare plate, which had been conveniently placed at my elbow, and poured half of the cream into it. Wordlessly, I pushed it down the granite counter. When I got close to her face, I used just the tips of my fingers, and quickly recoiled them when I was certain that she could reach.

She glared at me for at least a solid minute with sharp, though really pretty, eyes, before finally looking at my offering. She licked it, and then her muzzle disappeared in a mess of cream. As the bartender passed me, I snatched at his sleeve and pointed. Another glass of cream was put down in front of me just in time to refill Deneh's cup.

"So…How do you like the Canyon?" I tried. She straightened up, and casually licked her snout.

"Too many humans." Like me?

"Yeah, I hate that." I instantly regretted my sarcasm, in fear I would get sand kicked at me again, but Deneh nodded. And that was the extent of our conversation. Over half the contents in my wallet gone, in exchange for a few words out of a stubborn…lioness.

I tried to slip in sweet things about Nanaki, so she would be nicer to him, and she didn't seem all that impressed, but still...

* * *

"Just a few words are all we ask for. Not even the details. Think you can do that?" Kunsel took a slow breath and exhaled even slower, but his chest still thrummed in pain. Broken ribs never felt good against the lungs.

The interrogating ninja was quiet, and Kunsel took quickly exhaled and braced himself. A punch to the jaw snapped his head to the side, but he was actually relieved. Earlier means of persuasion had been less pleasant. And despite the popular claim that you could never strengthen your facial muscles, a few off encounters with Hail had given him the practice he needed. For instance, he knew to make sure that his tongue wasn't between his teeth, and closing your eyelids tight did actually help prevent black eyes(a little bit).

"Urgh…This guy isn't talking! What do we do?"

"Stubborn isn't he? Well, that's something SOLDIERs have in common I guess." A second ninja approached him and pulled off the blindfold. Kunsel was glad his jaw was still clenched, otherwise he would have gasped.

A bright blue mask. But the ninja took it off almost instantly.

"Yes, I knew a SOLDIER once." One he killed, Kunsel thought. "The first one I really got to know. She and I met through odd circumstances, but that didn't matter. She told me a few things, and so did i."

Kunsel wished he would stop saying 'she'. How many 'she's were in SOLDIER? Not many…too few. He tried desperately to take his mind away from the words of the sly ninja in front of him, just like they trained him to do at ShinRa, but he just couldn't.

But Hail was alive.

He knew that- he'd seen her only a few days ago. Alive and…angry.

"What's wrong? Think you know her?" He bit down on his lip, and the ninja smiled. "See this scar?" He pointed to a thin line of pale skin on his cheek. "Just a little thing, really, but I can still see it. She gave it to me…and that was all." He returned to his feet. "She gave me a scar, just like I'm going to give them to you if you don't talk." So _that_ was the moral of his little story?

The ninja's fist went deep into Kunsel's stomach, and he choked on a yelp. When the ninja stood, Kunsel almost fell, as if the fist had been holding him up.

"It may be unfair, but I feel like taking out my anger on you." The door closed behind him, and the square of light over Kunsel's face thinned into nothing.

He was dead. He knew it. He'd been captured, weapons taken, and he couldn't even try to run with the condition of his leg. He was only a 2nd, not valuble enough to spur a rescue mission. Maybe…five years ago, when he meant something to the science department…

But not anymore. All he could do was keep quiet and contemplate if he was following Zack's code of honor.

* * *

I was in a much better mood when I returned to Midgar with a bottle of vanilla Wine tucked under my arm. It turned out that Deneh was older than twenty-one, and more than willing to buy a bottle for me when I told her how the mean human denied me it when _I_ asked. I think she was just happy for a chance to exercise her 'superiority over humans'.

A few inches of it were missing, but I planned to share the rest with Zack and Kunsel.

But…according to Lazard, Zack was still on his mission, and Kunsel…

The looks on their faces told me everything.

"Where is he?" I murmured. They were quiet, so I asked again, louder. "What happened?" There was a sucking feeling in my stomach. He'd been sent on a mission…he could have…

I was told he wasn't dead, but we all knew he was as good as.

My grip was already a little weak, but after hearing his whereabouts, my hands went completely numb and the bottle of wine shattered on the floor.

…Why was it that whenever I went to Cosmo Canyon, I came back to bad news?

* * *

_**A/N~ So, I officially hate writing for Kunsel. I wanted to get him off as a badass with materia(which he is I mean ice wave come on) but he just doesn't seem like the 'badass' type. So ugh, he is now kidnapped, which I surprisingly can write a lot better for…**_

_**And originally, the first few pages (up to the text from Lazard) were going to be edited out, but I reread and liked them, so sorry for the unnecessary fluff…!**_

_**And lately my life has sort of been insane, and writing for such a confident, tough character like Hail really makes me feel better(wow that sounds pathetic). So, thanks for staying with me this long to read this fanfic! It means a lot!**_


	31. Follow Me

_**A/N~ Sorry this took so long! I struggled with this chapter, and eventually scrapped a lot of it…but I think it was for the best. Enjoy! :D**_

_**Also, so remember how BOLD means flashbacks? Jus' sayin...:)**_

* * *

"Let me go in after him." Lazard glanced at me for only a second, like he was really considering it then sighed. I'd either caved him in, or he was about to send me out, along with my mission proposal.

"You're his friend. You're…" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say it. "…emotionally compromised." I slammed my hands on the desk, and the cup of pens jumped and tipped onto its side, spilling the contents all across the glass table. My heart skipped a beat.

I wished they hadn't done that. It made me look as jumbled and disorganized as those cluttered pens. It made the scene worse, but I continued my tangent.

"The hell I am!"

"The Turks are going to handle it-"

"It's procedure for a few SOLDIERs to accompany them." I tried, lowering my voice just a little in an attempt to sound more composed. If anything, I sounded like I was mocking ShinRa protocol.

"…I can't."

"He'll _die_!" I protested, starling both myself and the Director at the pitch of my voice. Why didn't Lazard get it! I worked best under pressure, I was perfect for the job! Even if I didn't look like it. Okay, maybe I wasn't in the best mental health right now for a rescue mission, but I still needed to go. If anyone could save him, it would be me. If not…well, I was emotionally compromised.

"_Please_…!" I snapped, in a last effort to get through to him by yelling.

But the Director had fixed his eyes on the desk and the mess of writing implements, careful not to look at me as he shook his head again.

If the pens hadn't already been knocked over, then I would have done it then, on purpose.

I shook my head and stormed out through the door, attempting to slam it until the springs caught it and gently closed it against the frame.

Outside in the hallway, I rammed my back against the wall, and put my hand flat against the glass. I didn't care if I had a fit, I _needed_ to get to Kunsel. The last time I had really talked to him was when we were arguing. He was still mad at me, I knew it! I was too, but the fact that he was trapped in Wutai lessened it considerably. If only I could get him back here…then I could be mad at him _properly._

My hand constricted into a fist, scratching against the wall.

Why did Kunsel have t be so stubborn…so…critical?

At this rate, instead of going on the mission, I would be put on probation for erratic behavior.

I heard a faint rolling sound of the wheeled chair being pushed, and the door opened as Lazard joined me in the hall. He was wrong to think that I had calmed down in a few minutes. I was still the record-winner for holding a grudge, between Zack and Kunsel and I at least…

He closed the door and leaned on the opposite side, looking at me from above his glasses. I felt like I was being critiqued by Genesis again, and avoided looking at the man across from me. I didn't stare at the ground like most people would do when they felt guilty, or nervous, but kept my eyes stubbornly fixed on the wall to my right. Even if the angle of my neck was obviously painful, I wouldn't acknowledge him.

"Monroe…did poorly on resistance tests. He caves in if tortured, and would give them information." I shivered at the image of Kunsel being tortured. "Since he is well rounded in the teaching schedules, he could give information on our incoming numbers. We need to retrieve him quickly, but no SOLDIERs have volunteered yet." My eyes stretched to look at him without moving my head. Slowly, I let my neck turn, and I looked at him.

"_I_ volunteered." I murmured, carefully reminding him of my readiness to leave.

"The Turks still need an escort." I pushed away from the wall, straining to keep my face straight.

"Kunsel really knows stuff worth hiding? Incoming numbers wouldn't help Wutai win. Does he know something…classified?"

"Obviously, if he did, that would also be classified, Hail. But I'll say this much…he's been working for ShinRa for a while. He's learned things over time, things that he shouldn't…would rather not know." Usually I didn't care about what information certain people knew, but the way Lazard talked about it…about how Kunsel learned that information, made my stomach itch with curiosity.

"I've been here for a while too-" I tried.

"Not like he has." Lazard adjusted his glasses as they started tipping off his nose. Though the Director was usually so composed…it was apparent that he was trying to keep it that way. He was just as stressed as I was, though for different reasons. What mattered most to Lazard was keeping the information Kunsel has safe, not keeping Kunsel _himself_ safe.

"Your emotions have not gotten in the way of missions before, not ones that are vital to ShinRa at least. I trust you with this mission, though everyone else on the Board would not. I'll have you leave soon rather than later to avoid complications." He tapped the side of his head, as if it were helping him get his ideas loose, just like someone would do to a salt shaker. "We're done here then." He finally said, letting his hands drop.

"Uh, yes." I straightened up. "Yes sir." The Director nodded slowly.

"Good…" His eyes remained on me for longer than I would have liked, then said, "We will have a talk once this gets cleared up, do you understand?" Like a draft had blown past, I tensed with the cold.

"Yes sir." I repeated, as seriously as I had responded to him as a new 3rd Class in the past. Fearful of getting reprimanded.

"Good." I kept my feet glued to the floor until he left back into the office.

…Probation here I come.

* * *

No matter where I was going, chopper rides always took so long, and I always hated them. Wutai was actually far though. I had the whole night to wait. To think. To sleep. Both.

I found myself staring at my right hand, and turned it palm-up. I took the edges of it with my other hand, and slowly peeled it back. A white streak of scar tissue covered my entire palm, surrounded by noticeable blood vessels, all reaching for the scar.

I flipped my hand over and looked at the faint semi-circle that had been grafted into my skin from trying to free myself from a tree in Wutai. Then I rolled my hand back over and looked at the ragger scar on my palm.

I hadn't gone to Hojo about it. Even then, as a 3rd Class, I hadn't liked him. And I was nervous too. I'd heard that exposure to mako could cause issues…complications. I was afraid of what they would do to me if I told someone what happened.

Instead, I just used a healing materia and closed the wound before I got back to Midgar. Besides, it was just a cut, no matter how painful it had been. That was the only time I'd gotten mako in a cut, and it hurt more than salt, or lemon juice combined. But they're hadn't been any complications from it.

The only thing I could think of that was strange, were my new dreams. The ones where I was…dressed up and acting out LOVELESS. But those weren't hallucinations, and I'd had my violent tendencies, as Lazard calls them, even before I led that mission.

My mission to Nibelheim. It happened only…was it really just a month or two ago? Since I'd become a 2nd Class? Two months…

Since I'd led my team to death. _Almost_ all of them, that is. But _almost_ was still enough to question myself.

I hated getting assigned rescue missions. I hated the weight on my shoulders, the pressure of saving someone's life. But at the same time, I didn't trust anyone else to do it. Even Zack, whom I trusted with my own life, I would prefer if he let me go after Kunsel. All because of my selfish ego. I hoped it was a different reason.

Zack was on another mission. I'd heard it was to Banora, and too important for him to be called back to help save an expendable 2nd Class. But he was stronger than me, and I hoped that I would be humble enough…_smart_ enough to let him take over the job if he could. But he couldn't, and I didn't know any of the other SOLDIERs well enough. Not to put Kunsel's life in their hands at least.

…But were my own strong enough?

I had to stop thinking like that. Doubt led to errors. Errors would kill someone on this mission.

…They _had_ to be strong enough. I would save him. And then I would punch him for allowing himself to be kidnapped in the first place.

I crossed my arms and looked out the dark window at the even darker blur of scenery.

"Stupid." I muttered.

* * *

**I'd thought they would die if they fell into the mako. That's what was supposed to happen. That was the **_**plan**_**.**

**One of the monsters suddenly leapt up from the mako, and rammed into the old Infantryman. He was thrown into the wall, pinned up by the daunting monster.**

**"No! Jay!" I screamed, unsheathing my sword and crossing the walkway at a sprint. When I stabbed the monster's plated skin, the blade stuck. The humanoid monster shuddered as I tugged at it, and unexpectedly slashed at me, with all ten of its clawed fingers. I couldn't escape all of them. I lurched backwards, and crashed onto the floor, screaming. I scrabbled at my hand, trying to staunch the bleeding, but too much in pain to touch it. Mixed with the blood was green, a glowing turquoise that the monster's body was coated in…**

**Jay smashed the side of his rife into the monster's face as it looked on, and gained enough space to fire at it.**

**"You just stay down now, Hail!" Jay warned, aiming, and firing with a fierce crack from the gun.**

**The creature swung its arms wildly, slicing through supporting cables and metal wherever they touched. I tucked my shaking hand under my other arm and rolled onto my feet, and bullets narrowly missed my face. I promptly dropped back onto the ground and glared at Jay. The man just laughed.**

**"When I say, stay down, I mean it!" I no longer doubted him. Only when the monster reeled onto the floor did I dare get up. Jay dashed over to me, while the majority of the squad waited behind us on the bridge.**

**"Are you okay?" I asked him. But Jay pointed at my hand, swollen with ominous white patches flecking the skin.**

**"I should be asking you." I flexed my fingers and hissed in pain.**

**"Uh, yeah. I'm-" The walkway gave a frightening lurch, and we went sprawling to the floor, neither of us quick enough to keep our balance. The monster, not quite dead, had stumbled away and tangled itself in one of the supporting cables. Screeching like white noise, it scrabbled at the metal wire.**

**"Shoot it!" Jay yelled, but the monster sliced through the wire before anyone could touch a gun.**

**The remaining cables were not strong enough to support the squad's concentrated weight, ripping in half like they were made from simple rope. The other half of the walk snapped against the wall, and screaming Infantrymen were tossed through the air and into the mako pool below. Their yells instantly silenced, without so much as a splash.**

**"No!" Jay cried, grabbing the railing for support. He leaned over the edge, his eyes wide, and pulled away quickly with a gasp. His face contorted into a mix of grief and anger, and I watched him in confusion. Did they all…really?**

**The walk shuddered, and dropped closer to the mako reservoir by yards. I screamed and latched my hand onto the metal post, but Jay wasn't quick enough, and slipped, crashing against the railing. I exhaled sharply, and struggled to my feet, trying to get closer to the swaying Infantryman. As soon as I did, the bridge dropped again, violently twisting to the side as more cables snapped. Jay groaned, and started tipping over the edge.**

**"No!" I cried. "Hang on!" I let go of the railing entirely, and slid across the walkway fast enough to catch Jay's hand just as he started to fall back. I was instantly pinned to the floor, my arm screaming in protest at taking the entirety of the older man's weight.**

**"You can't save me, Hail!" Jay snapped, then softened his voice. "It's okay to let go."**

**"No!" I protested. "Just-" My strained effort to lift the Infantryman onto the walkway nearly dislocated my shoulder. "Ahh! Damn it!" Jay reached up and touched my hand, the bleeding one. I was pushing it down on the floor, trying to relive some of the weight, and the cut had started to bleed furiously. Drops of crimson and green were falling past him in a steady stream. A red line from my hand, into the pool below…**

**"You did good, leading us. Don't let this make you lose that momentum."**

**"Don't talk about your lives like they mean nothing…!" I stammered, my mind racing. Because the both of us were wearing gloves, I felt his grip was strong. But finding a way to lift the heavy man back onto the bridge was another thing entirely. I wanted to deny it, and I would, but there was no way I could do it. Even with mako enhancements, I was still too weak.**

**"But it's true." Jay earnestly said. "We Infantrymen are expendable. It's the SOLDIERs who'll make headlines. Like you." Jay peeled away one of my fingers.**

**"No! Stop!" I desperately screamed.**

**"Tell them the mission was a success." My fingers suddenly gripped only air, and I fell backwards as the weight was suddenly released. The walkway gave a creak and straightened itself again, and the remaining Infantrymen hastily backed up away from the whipping cables and sparks. But I remained on the ground though, staring blankly at the vastly empty walkway...**

_...The nightmarish memory, played back in frightening detail, was replaced by a new scene- one I had not seen before, but seemed to recognize..._

_Kunsel sat in a red velvet chair, his hands resting between his knees, his head slack. He sat in the red velvet chair, in the first row, closest to my stage. Suddenly I was blinded by the spotlight, and I couldn't see him._

_"Kunsel!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but his name came out as a whisper. I tried again, frustrated at my inability to demand his attention. Why wouldn't he lift his head and look at me? I was performing! And he wasn't even watching! "Kunsel…!" A second light beamed down behind me, and I spun, nearly tripping on my dress._

_There he was, in the spotlight, still slouched down in that red velvet theatre chair. The other me, the SOLDIER me, stood behind him, with one hand on his shoulder. She smirked at me, and beckoned me forward with a wave. I approached them at a run, and took her hand off his shoulder, replacing it with mine._

_"Kunsel?" His head rocked forward again, and the rest of his body followed it to the floor. Buttons made up his eyes, and stitching curved into an expressionless line that was his mouth. I screamed, and tripped over myself in the stiletto heels and thudded to the floor._

_He'd become a doll. My performance was so dull he'd…_

_No, he'd been one the whole time. The whole-_

* * *

"_Hail_! Jeez, does she fall asleep like this all the time on the way to-"

"What! I'm awake!" I snapped, lurching to my feet before I'd even woken up fully. I could still feel stuffed fabric on my fingers. My throat was dry and raw, like I'd really been screaming for Kunsel.

A red-haired Turk was grimacing at me, one arm up like he was going to defend himself if necessary. I puffed out a breath of air, which I'd apparently been holding in, and frowned at him.

"What?" I snapped. Mistake the blush for anger, please…

Reno casually waved his hand past his head in a circular motion and stepped back into the co-pilot's seat.

"Are you ready?" A deep voice asked me.

"Rude?" I hadn't even noticed the reserved Turk. But he was tagging along, and i guessed it was because of his temporary partnership. "You…and Reno-?"

"Don't remind me, yo." Reno grumbled. A flicker of a smiled touched my pale lips.

"Hail?" Rude persisted. "We're close." I could see the sun setting over bamboo thickets and cherry trees. It was all too familiar. So much for never coming back. I nodded, and stole a glance at my scarred hand before I covered it with the leather glove.

"Yeah."

I made a fist, promising that I would be using it to reach for Kunsel soon.


	32. After You

_**A/N~ I promised you a fast update! ^^ Enjoy! And...one more thing...**_

_**...Prepare yourself...for FLUFF! :D**_

* * *

I was let down in the forest about a mile away, so the ninjas would not hear the chopper closing in. Even before my feet touched the ground, the Turks were flying away. They would be back in less than an hour, and would only stay for a minute. If I didn't get on the chopper then, they would fly off without us.

I took a quick breath and started running.

Their last stronghold was a broken down warehouse. Ninjas guarded each corner, holding a stolen, ShinRa-made firearm. Some weren't even toting it correctly, and wouldn't even be able to shoot it without repositioning it. I took them out first. It was easy to match my steps with theirs, and sneak up behind the first one, the one who stood close to the bushes. I leaned over his back, and stretched my arm over his shoulder.

"Nice gun." He jumped in surprise, but that was all I allowed him to do before twisted his neck swiftly to the side. I caught him as he slumped backwards, and quietly dragged him into the bushes. No one even noticed. The next one was not as easy to sneak up on, but he was the last one I needed to disarm to get through the doors. Or…what remained of them. He was guarding the entrance for sure, but it was swamped with cinderblocks and debris. The entrance was a small, cleared out portion, just large enough for two people to enter.

…I would be noticed when I went inside anyways, right? What did it matter if this ninja noticed me for a few seconds extra?

I waited for him to look in the opposite direction, then dashed forward with my knife in a low hold. He snapped his head to the side when he heard me, and I rammed into him, leading with my knife. The impact jarred the both of us, but I was able to prevent him from falling to the ground by pinning him against the wall. The first stab was to shallow, poorly aimed, and the ninja wasn't stunned enough to hold still. I covered his mouth with the crook of my arm and stabbed again. He screamed, muffled by my arm, then bit down. I pushed my knife deeper, and the ninja's struggle was as short lived as his own life. I kept him pushed up against the wall and lowered him to the floor. Then I frowned at my arm, and the ring of tiny puncture wounds.

Eeww…

I hurried inside, and ran into the open space of the warehouse. My run slowed to a walk. Weird. It was just an empty…

I looked up and saw a walkway panning above my head. I turned around and found the stairs to the side. Weird floor plan.

I walked quickly, leading with my toes to be as quiet as a SOLDIER could be. The second floor had three hallways, two of which were lined with a pair of doors, while the other led to the stairwell. Kunsel should be in one of these rooms.

I went left first, and opened the door as fluidly as possible. It creaked though, so my plan for silence failing instantly. Luckily, it wasn't needed. The room was vastly empty, aside from the gaping hole and concrete blocks that surrounded it. Below must be the entranceway. This place wasn't sturdy at all. It was falling apart everywhere. I closed the door, though it seemed unnecessary, and tried the opposite hall. All the while, my patient approach was losing its drive. It was taking too long. The next door I opened right away, but it was also empty, besides empty bullet casings and dust.

I dashed across the hall and to the other rooms. My breathing was too slow when I was quiet, and I felt like I wasn't getting enough air. I started panting, loudly. I couldn't help it. Even though it meant I was starting to…not panic, but If I didn't find Kunsel soon, that would mean-

This door was locked. I put my ear to the wall and listened. It was as silent as the other rooms, but I knew something was inside. Something besides concrete and dust. I tried the doorknob again, then leaned my weight into it. I'd hoped that since the rest of the building was decrepit, that the door would cave in just like the others. But it help fast, and stayed that way until I walked back, and ran into it with my shoulder. Then, the door gave way, and smacked loudly on the wall, one of the hinges breaking off. Then, it was utterly silent.

It was what I'd expected. A dark room without any windows. It was more spacious then a cell, but Kunsel's hands were bound at the wrists, and he didn't appear to be in any condition to escape.

He was slumped against the wall, his head slack.

I froze in place, my eyes huge, changing to a bright green shade as adrenaline flooded my veins. Finally, I caught the slight rise of his chest as he inhaled. Only then was I able to breathe, then ran to him. I stumbled to my knees, dropping the first aid kit on the floor beside me.

"Kunsel…" I breathed, pushing his hair back over a cut on his forehead. The blood had clotted in his hair like glue. And _old _wound. "Kunsel? It's me. You awake?" He answered in silence.

My hand expertly traced his throat, feeling for signs of fracture or cuts. Once I decided that his neck was still intact, I felt along his shoulder and arms, listing off his wounds as I went.

My hands reached his rope-tied wrists, and I gently pulled him away from the wall and into my arms. He slapped against my body like a rag doll…exactly like a doll, his face landing perfectly against the crook of my shoulder. Why was my dream so vividly replaying?

I reached over his back, and cut away the bindings on his wrists with the pocketknife. His arms snapped back into their regular position, apparently painfully, because I heard a soft cry muffled in my shirt. It felt like athousand pins had been stuck into my skin, all at once. I'd never been so awake.

"Kunsel? Wake up." I heaved his head up from my shoulder, and gently slapped my palm against his cheek when he didn't respond to my voice. Again…my voice was doing nothing. I might as well have been whispering. He groaned again, but no other reactions. He was delirious, but I _had_ to wake him up.

I laid him back on the ground, and fished into my pocket, pulling out the small vile of potion. I uncapped the lip, and picked his head up again.

Come on, Kunsel. I put the vile to his mouth, but as soon as I tipped it, it spilled down the side of his chin. I gasped and tipped it up again. My chest tightened nervously. I lifted my head to look around the dreary room. I didn't know what I was looking for, but it wasn't here. I fixed my gaze back on the unconscious SOLDIER, my friend…my…

I emptied the bottle, this time into my own mouth, careful not to swallow any of the vile-tasting drink. I held his head with one hand, and crouched over his face.

He swallowed, and his body flinched in surprise.

I pulled away and exhaled heavily, ruffling his hair with my breath. My heart was racing, for more than just holding my breath.

Then, his right eye strained open, as his other was swollen shut.

"Hail…?" He murmured weakly. I pulled away like I'd been slapped, and let out a sigh of relief.

He was alive.

"Yeah, it's me." My voice sounded weird.

He tried in vain to sit up, slipping against the wall.

"What're you-_ow_!" He yelped in shock as I ripped the leg of his pants open, tearing the clotted blood away from skin.

"Jeez…they got you pretty good." I muttered, unwinding a roll of gauze. The bleeding had stopped on its own a while ago, but it would need o be wrapped up if I Kunsel had a chance of standing. There was no way we could run though. This would be dangerous.

I stuck his leg under my hand, and began to tie the bandages over the more serious wounds. His leg looked to be the only injury caused from a fight. That lucky bullet wound prevented him from running away. His black eye, and the numerous cuts along his arms were carefully inflicted. I recognized a few other wounds, especially his ragged fingernails, as methods of torture. When I tried to look away, I just found a new wound to stare at.

"Hail, you can't be here." He said, his voice steadily getting louder. "You…You're-"

"Don't worry about it." I interrupted. It was sad to hear him talk like that. Not only because his voice kept on cracking, but because he was so surprised. He talked like he hadn't expected anyone to come for him. "The Turks are here with me." I explained.

He suppressed a yell as I tugged the bandages tight, bawling his hands into fists. I sighed, wiping a few drops of sweat away, and looked at him again. Even his normally bright eyes were dull.

"You're so beaten up." I said with a weak smile, tracing my fingers past the messy stubble on his cheek. "And you need to shave." He smiled, which only made him look more pathetic.

"I bet I look great." Then he gave a satisfied grin, and relaxed greatly. "I didn't tell them anything." I returned the smile without much prompting. Of course he wouldn't. I was learning over and over again that those SOLDIER entry tests were just a waste of paper. They would have sooner killed him. And the reality of it scared me.

I lurched forward and clutched him in my arms. The position was awkward and tight against the wall, but I couldn't let him go. Not yet.

"I was scared." I suddenly whispered, right into his ear. "I was so afraid that you might have been dead. That I would come here and find you, but…you'd be…I'd be too late." I located his heartbeat in his neck, and intently listened, pressing my ear right against his bloody skin. Steady, somewhat irregular, but strong.

Proof that he was still alive.

I abruptly let him go and pulled away.

"Sorry." I quickly muttered, at a loss for any other words except for an apology, and busied myself with his other wounds.

His face was pretty red from the cuts and bruises, but I could have sworn that it got a shade…pinker.

I helped Kunsel to his feet by sliding him upwards against the wall. When he almost fell, I stuffed a bottle of Hi-potion into his hands.

"Drink. We'll need to run." The potion should hold his leg together for a minute or so of sprinting, before the wounds overcame it again. Drained, Kunsel let the bottle drop to the ground. We went through the hall without any trouble, but it felt like they had recalled for a reason. Like they were letting us escape.

When I threw open the doors, gunshots started firing from the lower staircases.

"Damn- they were planning to trap us all along!" Kunsel snapped.

"The Turks should be here- just get out!" I shoved him onto the rooftop, and slammed the door behind us. Like that would do much to hold them off. I hadn't even seen anyone inside when I went through! How did they get here so fast?

The sound of gunfire stopped, and was replaced by howling wind. Though this fort building wasn't built with too many stories, the wind was fierce on the deck. The potion's effects were giving out, and I had to support Kunsel against the gusts. The storm clouds made it difficult to look for choppers, and the wind made it harder to hear them. I backed up towards the edge of the roof, eyes set firmly on the door.

"Don't try to fight." I told him. "Just focus on not getting killed."

"So much for the Turks being here." He muttered.

The doors opened, and ninjas flooded the rooftop. Some leapt right up, into the bordering trees, and the rest circled us. I took my arm off Kunsel, and his lingering hands moved away understandingly. Then they stretched out beside me, and a violet glow lit up his arm. It looked as if a gust of wind blew across the rooftop, and the ninjas were tossed up into the air, where they hovered. Then, I noticed the purple mist surrounding them.

I ran forward, and leapt through the air, leading with my swords. Even when I cut them, they remained drifting above the floor, suspended by the GRAVITY magic. No matter how fast I ran though, I wasn't able to kill all of them before the magic suddenly failed. And when it did, able-bodied ninjas landed all around me. Well that was short-lived...

I raised my swords defensively, overwhelmed. I cut down the first one by sticking my blade out in front of myself, but I had to resort to close-combat moves like elbowing them, or hitting them with the hilt of my sword.

"Kunsel!" I snapped. I knew he was tiered, but he could have given me fair warning before-

"Well, that was fun to watch." I gripped my swords tighter, and slowly panned my eyes away from the ninjas that surrounded me, to the one in the blue mask.

His troops gasped as he removed the mask so openly, titling it back onto his forehead.

"Fun, but it was starting to annoy me." Kaito lifted Kunsel off the ground my his arm, bending it in the wrong direction as he did. "Especially this one. He is quite stubborn for such a weakling"

"Get away from him!" I yelled, bunching my muscles to tackle my way through the crowd of ninja that kept me away from Kunsel. I came to a skidding stop though, right after my first step.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kaito warned, suddenly twisting Kunsel's wrist again. His body arced unnaturally in pain, and I heard myself scream in protest when a snap resounded from my friend's arm.

"Leave him alone!" I froze in place, and my arm involuntarily reached out to him, despite the distance between us. Kaito tilted an eyebrow.

"Why don't you toss those away now?" He increased the pressure on Kunsel's arm, and his face tightened in pain. In his other hand, the ninja twirled a black katana. He loosened his grip on the guard, and let it swing down until it was level with Kunsel's neck. Just like a ticking pendulum. "Playing with swords like that…Someone could get hurt."

My desperation was flooded with rage, so much that i started trembling. Kaito smirked, mistaking my anger for fear. How _dare _he do that to Kunsel, while i stood so close…making me _drop my swords_?

There were other ways to kill someone, not involving swords, but they were usually more painful.

I flipped my swords forward in my hands, then tossed them to Kaito and Kunsel's feet. The moment I did, I was overcome by ninja. I couldn't help but fight back, a little. The first one that touched me was punched in the face, but Kaito snapped something in Wutanise before the ninjas aimed their katanas at me. They responded by covering their weapons instead, but they still closed in on me until I was trapped in place by more than one set of hands.

"You care too much for this useless man." Kaito said. I didn't reply, but my stare gave Kaito all the consent he needed to approach me.

Kaito strode across the rooftop to where I stood, and his troops backed away as if he had a bubble around himself. He stepped rudely close, and traced his hand over my chest. This man was too different than the boy I knew in Wutai. He'd grown bold, and callous.

I met his surprised glance with a blank stare. He flipped his knife into his fist and put the edge of the blade on the cloth. I held my breath, intent on not screaming when he cut me. He drew the knife down neatly, only tearing the fabric.

Kunsel stirred behind us, and yelled in anger when Kaito made a fist over my chest.

"Don't you touch her!"

The ninja suddenly jerked his arm back, and my body flinched as he ripped the paper heart free.

"You kept this, and even wore it…" He muttered, tossing it over and over again in his hands. His face suddenly curved into a wild grin. "How amusing!"

He suddenly made a fist, and punched me hard, where the paper heart no longer was. I had been expecting him to attack with his katana, and was ready for that. Not a _punch_.

Because I'd been holding my breath, the air was knocked out of me in a startled breath, and I and doubled over in pain on the floor, trying to gasp. I could hardly breathe!

Kaito stepped over me and wound his hand in my ripped shirt, and tugged me upwards.

"Where's that girl I knew in Wutai? The one who would glare at me with such defiance…?" His smile broadened, and he leaned in close to my ear. "This filthy uniform fits you much better, I think-" He cried out in pain and collapsed on top of me. I rolled with his weight and kicked him away, where he stumbled to his feet a few yards away.

"_Hail_!" My hand snapped out and caught one of my swords.

The other was sticking shallowly out of Kaito's leg. Kunsel had pretty good aim for one eye. The ninja hissed and swatted the sword out of his skin. The attack had been a good diversion, but just that. Kaito swept his arm to the left, and the ninjas started closing in on us. I backed up to Kunsel, and he met me halfway. Together, we started backing up to the edge of the rooftop. I took Kunsel's arm and pulled it over my neck to help him stand, and stumble. His face wound up in a tight grimace, and I realized that I must be holding his newly-broken arm.

"Hang on." I told him, feeling awful about inflicting more, though necessary, pain on him.

"Hail." He whispered.

"What?" Came a quick response. I was busy trying to count their numbers, decide who to attack…how to survive.

"I think I hear the chopper." Now that he mentioned it, I could hear the dull humming of a chopper's rotating blades. That actually could have been just the wind blowing against my ears, but it was a reassuring thought. My grip tightened on Kunsel's back as I kept him firmly behind me as he discreetly struggled to get in front of me.

"Were getting on it together, right?" He clarified, as I drew one of my swords.

"Yeah, why not?" I casually responded. But really, my mind was racing. If I had to, I would distract the ninja to give Kunsel the time he needed to escape. Was there a way to do that without the chopper taking off though? A way for both of us to get on it? I wasn't eager to let the chopper fly off without me, but this mission's goal was to retrieve Kunsel.

…I wonder if Lazard would be proud of my newfound resolve to complete a mission by the rules?

Kunsel lifted his head up.

"Good. It's here." The said chopper suddenly flanked up from behind, rising up alongside the rooftop. The doors slid open, and the Turks Reno and Rude were waiting by the doors.

The next sound we heard was the door's hinges being thrown off. The Wutanise started firing instantly, at both us and the chopper. A bullet whizzed past my ear, and another one skidded off of my sword. Damn, we would never get away like this!

Instead of leaping blindly for the chopper, which had been the plan up till now…a plan that would surely get us killed…I resorted to my back up plan.

I pulled Kunsel by the collar of his shirt, and flung him backwards off the rooftop. We actually looked at each other, mid-air, in slow motion it seemed, and I could see the confusion plain in his eyes. The confusion, that was quickly replaced with realization and anger.

Rude caught him on the edge of the chopper and Kunsel instantly protested.

"You_ LIAR_! Hail!" I twisted in place and deflected a pair of bullets that were meant for either me, or the rising chopper. Both of them shot back and stung those who had fired them. Then I ran straight at them. Couldn't be falling off the rooftop like clumsy Kunsel, could i?

"Stop firing!" I skidded to a stop, as one ninja parted through the crowds. As he passed, his warriors lowered their guns obediently, though reluctantly. Kaito stumbled past his troops, leaving a trail of blood from his dragging leg. "She's mine!" He yelled. He had my other sword in his hand, and to my confusion, tossed it back to my feet.

Then, he unsheathed his own swords, two matching katanas. Just like his mother. I picked up my second blade. I didn't dare look back, but Kunsel's wild yells were fading, so I knew the Turks understood my plan as well.

"What happened to no honor in revenge?" I demanded. "Is your mother just a faint memory now?"

"How dare you! Don't you even talk about her!" He screamed. "I was wrong about you!"

"Your opinion doesn't matter to me!" I retorted. Kaito had lost too much blood already, I could see that plain on his face. He was sweating profusely, and his hair hung messily over his eyes in damp tendrils. And my last comment had done him in. With a fierce yell, he charged me.

I expected this fight to be quick and simple. But even wounded, Kaito was more of a threat than I'd realized. It was rage. That and the drive for revenge that made each attack of his so powerful. Genesis' teachings quickly came to mind, reminding me to move out of the way instead of try and block it. I could tell I was frustrating him. He was trying so desperately to hit me, but my legs weren't wounded like his. I was faster.

"Stop moving!" He finally yelled. I just shook my head. My swords weren't even needed at this point. If Kaito hadn't tried to kill Kunsel, I would have pitied him. His dark eyes met mine, narrowed in a glare. They suddenly widened.

"Why? Why would you let him get away like that?" He cried.

"…What?"

"You would gladly die for him, but you wouldn't even consider a _happy _life in Wutai…!" he shook his head. "I didn't think you knew him! I didn't take him as a hostage because I thought it would hurt you…!" Was he…apologizing? My hands had started to go slack on my swords, but I noticed it then, and readjusted my grip.

"Whatever you're getting at, stop it. You're leading resistances, taking hostages…I can't- I'm _not _going to let you go." This time, I was the one to move in. My left sword struck at his side, and he moved one sword to block it. The other was aimed at his head, and he wasn't quick enough to keep up. My sword landed on his mask, broke it, and slid harmlessly off the side. Kaito countered, with a little more composure now, with a downward strike of his own. I released his left sword to block, and twisted to deflect his second blade with my own.

"Why did it have to be _you_ to come here…?" He hissed under his breath.

"Why not?" I snapped back. He leaned heavily into the attack, and I started to crumpled under the pressure. I leaned back, and desperately pushed the swords to the side, gaining more distance. I instantly ran at him again, spinning quickly, and surprising him with a low shot aimed at his leg. He dashed in close, rendering my attack useless, and i backed off to gain more distance. He followed me though, leading with his swords. He spun, and i had no idea where his next attack would come from. I fell away from his reaching swords, shallow cuts on both of my arms from a double swing. He spun again, and i stumbled back in suit. The third time, i'd regained my balance, and took a risk by running straight in. My closeness prevented him from swinging his arms, but i was able to still able to strike. My sword dug into his side, catching along hisfishnet undershirt. I tugged my blade out to the side, ripping his shirt more than his skin. I tried to follow up with my other sword, but i'd trapped myself too close as well. We both shoved away from each other and collected ourselves. We were both dripping blood, Kaito more so than i was, but i wasn't satisfied...and i couldn't be.

Behind him were tens of ninja. Too many for me to handle. So what if i killed Kaito? That would just make all the others mad at me.

Kaito stared at me for a while, like he was deciding where to attack next. His next move was to put his swords away and look at me.

"What are you doing!" I yelled. "Fight, damn it!"

"I'm done. I never wanted to kill you, still don't." I shook my head in anger.

"You can't just leave it at that! I want to finish this fight!" He opened his arms.

"Then finish it, if that's what you really want." Now I was the one breathing hard.

"You expect me to take that shot- just like that!"

"Not really." He lowered his arms. "You've always been like that. When you put your mind to it, you will finish it. Like choosing to return to ShinRa? Even if that decision is not to kill someone." He smiled to himself. "You couldn't kill me before, what has changed since then?"

I dashed forwards, dropping my swords behind me, and punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back, but kept on his feet. I took my other hand and punched him again. He grunted a little, but said nothing. I wished he would fall over at least.

"_Everything_has changed since then!" I cried. "You don't know anything!" He raised his hand in protest when the clusters of guns raised to fire at me. They snapped at him in Wutanise, but Kaito snapped something back, and they hesitantly lowered their weapons.

"You're better at punching." He said, massaging his jaw. My hands open and closed as I tried to decide whether to hit him again or not. Then, the sound of a chopper could be heard over the wind. I was as surprised as he was. They came back? No…they wouldn't dare send the first one again.

Kaito heard it too, and lowered his eyes.

"What was the point of this War?" He murmured. I could see him relaxing. "I'm not sure I know anymore. All I can say, is that too many people are dying, and I don't want Yuffie or Oba-san to be next."

"I-I can't let you go a second time." I couldn't believe what I was saying! He was winning me over, _again_! I shook my head roughly. No, no! You can't just take Kunsel and expect me to- Something struck me then, something that was bothering me just as much at the time. "That Paper Heart you gave me! It's an _engagement ring_, isn't it?" His face lit up, in surprise.

"Oh, that…" He took it in his hand and scratched at his gently. He grimaced. "Well…uh, yes. But-" I tried to punch him again, but this time I blocked me. "It is, but I didn't ask you to marry me or anything like that, I just wanted to give you something nice!" He protested, as I struggled to land a solid punch on him. "It's protected you, hasn't it?"

"Only from when _you_ almost stabbed me!" I protested. I gave him a rough shove and stepped back. Now _that _was the Kaito I knew. Infuriating for being such a romantic. And not romantic as in dreamy, but as in unrealistic.

"I'm not asking you to let me go. I'm just telling you to leave." He repeated.

"You want me to just give up?" I was yelling at him like it was a rhetorical question, but I knew that wasn't it. I was clarifying his intentions. And what he wanted me to do.

"Never." He said. "I never want you to give up, Hail." The second chopper sped behind us through the air, riddling the rooftop with giant bullet holes. Help had arrived for me, and I didn't even have to wait out a week for it. The bullet's path went right between Kaito and me, and we were both forced to leap backwards to avoid the shots. The chopper flew dangerously close to our heads, before rounding about at the end of the building and approaching again.

So much for helping me…

The gunfire was aimed so close to me that I had to dodge almost as much as the ninjas! The chopper roared over my head, tossed my hair over my eyes.

"Damn it! Careful where you're firing!" A sickening snap echoed along the rooftop. Of course, this building was too old to withstand gunfire like that! I felt the concrete drop under my feet as the roof sank down. I scrambled for the edge of the rooftop, where the roof was still intact despite the tremors. Others weren't so fast.

I looked back and saw Kaito struggling for a grip on the floor, but the concrete shifted underneath him too much, and he soon fell onto his side just like everyone else. Like a sinkhole, the rooftop was caving in at the middle, drawing the rest of it down. Screaming ninjas slid through the gaping hole and into the depths of the collapsing fort.

Kaito squinted through the dust to see me.

"Don't just stand there! Get out of here!" Instead, I ran towards him. I skidded to my knees and caught him by the wrist. I arched my back, trying to pull him away from the fissure. "Idiot Hail! Let go!" What was i doing?

"Stop it!" I screamed in protest. "This isn't happening again!" I felt him press something cold against my fingers.

"Take it, okay!" He yelled. "Just take it- from me to you!"

"No! I won't take it!"

Then, when he'd fit the object into my hands, he painfully bent my fingers back. I would have kept holding on to, but after he broke them, I couldn't even try to hold on.

I went sprawling backwards, a Paper Heart in my hands, but nothing else.


	33. Shayne Monroe

_**A/N~ Sorry about the wait- i blame school/princeton review, and the combined fact that i haven't been able to sleep in until March. -_- zzzz**_

_**I've written a lot ahead though, so I've got it all mapped out in my head. The ending still pretty far off, but please give me suggestions of what you want to see in the future (I know someone had a request for Genesis fluff, and I will provide ;)**_

* * *

I fixed my eyes on his chest, watching it rise and fall. It was…it made me happy to see it. Who would have guessed I could get so much pleasure out of watching someone breathe?

Two days had passed since we'd gotten back from Wutai. Kunsel had a surgery on his leg and arm yesterday, and was still heavily sedated. I'd actually only seen him twice, as I kept getting sent outside for nurses to adjust something or another. He would be fine, they assured me. Materia worked wonders. Even though I knew that from the countless times I'd used it, they still felt the need to reassure me. It started to get embarrassing because I spent so much time there, but I felt like my pride could handle it.

Kunsel moved a little, shifting in his uneasy sleep. I held my breath, I leaning over him, watching his face intently. He gave a quiet sigh and relaxed again. I waited, but it was apparent that he'd gone back to sleep.

I nodded to myself and stood up.

"Okay, I hear you. Take all the time you need."

…I wish he'd wake up already. Though, at the same time, I wanted some time to think of what I was going to say to him.

I'd lied to him so badly. It wasn't a common white lie that just blew over in time. I was so focused on getting him out of Wutai, that I didn't care what I told him, as long as he got on that chopper. I mean, yeah, I'd thrown him, but he hadn't been expecting it. I guess…even if he hated me for it, his life was more important than our trust.

I don't know how long it would be until he forgave me…Kunsel didn't like it when I put myself in danger to protect someone else…especially if that someone else was him. But maybe he wouldn't even be mad at me at all? He could...understand, right?

Haha…No, he would be mad.

It was early, and with no texts from Lazard, I went back to the barracks and to my room. I turned on the light beside the door and cast my eyes over my half of the room, which consisted mostly of a chocobo-yellow bedspread.

I had very few things on my desk because I didn't keep much. One of the first things you learned when you become a SOLDIER is not how to kill someone or how to deal with your emotions after killing someone, but that you don't need much. You wear the same outfit all the time, and don't need many others because you never have time to yourself.

No one would guess I lacked a photo of my family with the picture I had on my bedside table. But really, it was a bad picture of myself and my_ teacher_. And then there was a tattered black feather, and a square of roughed-up metal which I hadn't worn since getting back from Wutai for the second time.

My fingers weren't broken anymore…but they still ached, or was I just imagining that?

I wondered what Kris thought about me. Her desk was covered with family photos, and heart-shaped frames with Garrison in the middle. I couldn't think of one person I would put in a frame in the shape of a heart. Genesis may like it though.

I think I had earned her respect, but there were times when her pity for me was painfully obvious…She kept trying to get me to go on a date, even though I insisted happiness wasn't measured by your love-life.

"Then what is it based on?" She asked, one night as she dressed for an impending date with the loverboy Garrison. She reminded me of Angeal's nagging honor lectures (not the dressing for a date part(though that would be an interesting sight), the annoying questions part). I chewed on the inside of my cheek before answering.

"If dating is your thing, then fine. Whatever makes you happy." What made me happy? Winning a tough mission in the training room sure did, but I hadn't done that in a while. That was on my extensive to-do list.

I opened up my drawer as far as it would go and reached. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, since I kept track of what few items I did have. But I was hoping there would be some gil shoved into the furthest corners so I could buy something. I planned to go down to the slums again, maybe get something for Kunsel. SOLDIERs salaries were only so-so, and half my money went to stocking up on potions, or fixing my uniform as it was. You sure didn't join SOLDIER for the benefits.

I felt the edge of some plastic case, flat against the bottom, stuck all the way to the back. I didn't recognize it, so I tugged at it with my fingernails until I got it far enough out to pick it up.

It was a compact disk. The cover was blank, and difficult to open. But when I finally did get it open, I was greeted by a shiny black CD with a rock band's skull and rose designs. It instantly reminded me of Genesis. It was the kind of style he liked.

I think he was the one who gave me the CD. I'd never listened to it before though. I was sure that it would have a recording of LOVELESS or something along those lines.

But I didn't even own a CD player. Not many people did, though ShinRa had commercialized them a while ago. Maybe it was due to the lack of musical groups. I'd seen some Jazz bands at Goblin's Bar before, but not many.

Where could I play it though?

Someone stomped on the door.

"Hey, Hail! Are you in there? Open up!" I tucked the CD away and went for the door. Just before I reached it, it swung open and Kris stumbled inside, balancing a stack of books under her chin. I backed away, and gave her the room necessary to charge for her bed and let the hardbacks spill onto the blankets in a paper avalanche. She shook her head and sighed. "Whew! That was close!" I walked around her to see the pile of books and closed the door. I hated it when she left it open like that…

"Are you stealing from the library again, Kris?"

"Huh? Hail! You're- no, I'm not- you're here?"

"Yeah I'm here, it was my room first." She rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean why didn't you open the door?" I crossed my arms.

"Gaia, I was about to."

"Anyways, I have to go back to the library. I'm on duty today to work with him- organizing books and boring stuff like that." She eyed me curiously. "What're you doing today? You're usually not in here in the day time."

"Umm…maybe going down under the plates. I needed to-"

"Pick up some clothes!" She chimed in. I instantly shook my head.

"Not quite. I need-"

"I was going down there too today, when I finished up! I ordered this outfit from a catalog- it's for a date with Garrison." She said, swooning. Ugh, another long night. "Let's go together when I finish up organizing the books!" She insisted.

"But…" I groaned quietly. "How long will that take? The library can be really...annoying." She put her hand on the top of the book pile.

"Do you like to read?" I crossed my arms.

"If it's good." Chocobo training manuals were fun. She rolled her perfectly blue eyes.

"Just these, it won't take long I swear!" She gasped, her bright blue eyes lighting up like someone had just turned on a switch. A light bulb switch. Oh no- "Why don't you help me, oh, pleeeeaase Hail? Then we'll get to go that much sooner!" She already took my hand and was bouncing up and down excitedly, my limp arm swinging back and forth as she jumped.

"Uhh. Fine." I snapped, tugging my hand away. I hefted the majority of books up with one hand and left the rest for her. "But I want to finish sometime today. I'm sure you're looking forward to that date and don't want to be late-" She ducked past me and ran into the hall.

"C'mon Hail! Did someone cast _slow_ on you?" I pulled the door closed behind me and followed her to the elevator.

"No, but I might just cast _silence_ on someone pretty soon…"

Kris diligently filed each book right where it belonged, at a painstakingly slow pace. Though my stack of books was ten volumes taller, I still finished before she did. She was thorough, but if she wanted to join the Turks, then she needed to be efficient also. I waited for her to turn past a bookshelf, then darted to the remaining stack of books. I scooped them all up and randomly assorted them throughout the library. No one would ever notice if a few books were out of place right?

Kris jogged back, and frowned at me. I just shrugged, looking away to hide my satisfied smile.

Kris knew exactly where she was going as we descended into the slums. She went straight for Sector 1, and down the main road at a brisk walk. I looked at the bright-lit stores with a grim recognition.

"Are…we going to Cher's?" She gasped.

"You shop there?" Her surprised look was replaced with a curious frown, as if she were reconsidering her shopping preferences because I happened to share them with her.

"No." I clarified, and she nodded skeptically. "Kunsel…showed me it once, told me she made the best dresses." Kris nodded vigorously.

"She does! I ordered this nice silk one from her catalog. I think it would go well with…" She rambled on, but I tuned her out. Since I was little, fashion never played a role in my life. No one in Saltee cared what you looked like, and though upper-plate citizens could be vain, a girl in uniform was respected. No one criticized you if you walked around in SOLDIER attire. They wouldn't dare. But the stud earrings did seem to be in style.

I almost followed her right into Cher's, until I remembered the very reason I had come down to the slums. I tuned back into her conversation, annoying drabble…

"He never cleans up though. I mean, he has this flannel shirt he thinks is stylish, but Garrison doesn't even-"

"Hey, you go ahead, I have to take care of something here." I said, pointing over my shoulder.

"Oh?" She frowned, but nodded. "Sure, I'll be there. Don't run around here too much, even in Sector 1, the Slums are still the Slums." Whatever that meant...

"Kay, cool. Oh! For boys in ShinRa, changing out of their uniform _is_ cleaning up. And I love flannel! It's soft and warm like chocobos…anyways, I'll meet up with you!" I hurried away with a slight blush, before Kris could comment on my unconventional reasoning.

As I hastily turned, a young boy ran into my side, sending both of us in half-spins, and kept running. It happened so fast, I felt like I'd just been attacked, or the victim of a literal hit-and-run.

"Hey, _watch it_!" I snapped, but the boy didn't slow down. If anything he sped up. I put my hands on my hips and watched him for a little while. Once, he looked back, but it was such a quick, over-the-shoulder look that I wondered if it was even at me. I crossed my arms and started down the street again. "I refuse to believe I was ever that age…"

Five restaurants, three beauty parlors, one sketchy club, and one really cool-looking weapons shop later, I hadn't been able to find a single electronics store. I mean, there was one, but all the guy wanted to sell me were batteries. Who needed just batteries? (According to him, everyone).

I confessed that i would probably have to spend a lot on a fancy player in one of the upper-plate stores, but i wasn't happy about it. I hated wasting my free time like that.

I dragged my feet all back to Cher's, each step crunching in the gravel road, but the dusty pink porch was empty. I knocked once on the equally pink door of Cher's Place and pulled it open.

"Hello? Kris?" The wide couches in the living room, doubling as a waiting room for customers, were empty, though the door to the left was ajar, and the sounds of a knitting machine could be heard above the idle chatter. I rocked back on my heels and sighed. It was sort of nice having the room to myself, despite its pink glow, and it smelled nicer than outside.

Cher either had a huge family, or was camera-happy. Possibly both. There were dozens of framed photos throughout the room, on tables and dressers. Cher was like Kris because she liked to display so many photos. It was like she was bragging about her happy family to all the customers that waited.

Though, one stood apart from the others. Maybe because it was just a few inches away from all the others, centered on her tallest dresser. It was a black and white photo, though the others were colored.

I started towards it when a young boy walked out of the kitchen, chewing on a bread roll. When he saw me, his face went deathly pale, and he swallowed his mouthful with a strained gulp.

"Oh, we meet again." I grumbled. It was the boy who'd run into me on the street. "You owe me an apology." He frowned.

"That's…it?"

"Well, I could, I dunno..." I said, touching the swords over my shoulder with a teasing smile. "I could have you pay by other means?"

"Whoa, fine, fine! Here!" He suddenly dunked his hand in his pocket and produced my gil pouch. "I spent some to buy a snack, but-"

"You _stole_ it!" I cried in awe, snatching it away.

"Yeah, I'm sorry though! There, I said it!"

"That's for bumping into me! But you took my money too!"

"I- what? Didn't you figure it out?" I paused to rethink the situation. Now I looked stupid.

"Of course I knew!" I protested indignantly. "How else would I have gotten here?"

"Hey, Hail!" Kris came through the other door, holding a dress bag over her arm. Cher followed at her heels, a frown on her face. The boy flinched as her gaze hardened. She took a quick look at my gil pouch and her frightened boy, then her hands went to her hips. I recognized that stance…

"Shayne Emiell Monroe…You did _not_!" Cher started, gathering momentum.

"Uh…Well-"

"_You apologize this instant_!" Everyone in the room except the angry mother flinched.

"I already-"

"Again!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, bowing quickly in my direction.

"How much money did you spend?" She demanded. Was this a regular occurrence or something?

"O-Only a little…"

"I'll go get my purse- you go up to your room right now!" She said, pointing at the stairs with a stomp to emphasize. I suddenly felt very guilty. That poor kid was going to get _lashed_ at this rate.

"Uh, it's okay!" I stammered. Cher still had her 'angry-mother' look on when she looked at me, and I felt myself cringe before her face softened. I already had unpleasant memories from my own Mother, so i suddenly related to this young thief.

"Excuse me?"

"I, uh, I mean, you don't have to repay me. SOLDIERs get paid pretty well, so."

"No they don't." Kris piped in.

"You shut up!" I snapped. "Anyways, I don't need it for anything, really." Her face was slowly softening, though it was still far from content.

"Now I recognize you. I fixed your uniform up for you didn't i?" Kris gasped as I nodded. Cher managed a smile then. "How could I forget that pretty blue hair of yours! I'm glad to see it's holding up!" She said, gesturing to my uniform.

"Yeah. It's working out really well."

"I see. Shayne, go bring us some tea." She directed him, with a much more approachable tone to her voice.

"I thought I was supposed to go to my-"

"NOW!" And it was gone. I dug my hands into my knees while Shayne scrambled off into the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, you don't have to." I quickly told her. "We can go now, since…" My eyes stopped on the black-and-white photo again. I tried to look away before Cher notices my stare, but since I'd let my sentence trail off, she noticed.

"What brings you down here, Hail, was it?" I nodded.

"Mh-hm. I came down with Kris, but I've been looking for a place to buy a CD player. There aren't a lot of electronics stores around here."

"There's one in Sector 3." Shayne said, returning with a tea tray. I was surprised by how quickly he managed, until I saw the cups were just full of hot milk. I didn't mind though, I actually preferred it. I'd had my fill of tea in Wutai. Oh the pun…

"Can you give Hail directions?"

"Sure. You go down the street, down the first alley to the left, not the right one, and you come out in the open square with all these kiosks. Then you go past the clock one and past the second support beam. You're practically there."

"Got it." I muttered, sipping, keeping quiet about the 'tea' mishap. Cher wasn't as amused though.

"Shayne! You know what, I want you to go and take Hail there right now yourself." Shayne and I both started to protest at the same time.

"But Mom! My friends and I were going to go on the train today!"

"Uh, it's really not necessary! I can probably get one from-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She interrupted, raising her hands. "Don't come back until you have that player!"

We stood up and marched out of the house. Shayne was half my height, but I could still see him grumbling to himself. He kept kicking stones into the alleyways and piles of debris with straight-aim accuracy. Each time, the piece of gravel hit something that made a sound twice as loud as I would have thought the tiny rock could produce.

"You know, if you stop dragging your feet, we can get there sooner, and you to your little play-date."

"I'm not going to make it anyways!" He snapped back, taking aim at a soda can. The metallic 'clang!' produced from the can hitting his foot was loud already, so I expected an unpleasant echo.

Only a dull 'clunk', which Shayne may not have even heard over the monster's angry bark.

The monster leapt from the pile of metal beams, and promptly chucked the soda can back at Shayne.

"Ow!" There was the echo I'd waited for, and it was a bit more satisfying. I was perfectly fine with allowing that monster to seek revenge on Shayne for hitting it, until all four of its friends popped up from the trash, wielding similar cans. One or two of them couldn't find an aluminum can, so they settled with glass bottles and shoes. Now that glass bottle might hurt…

"Crap!" Shayne hissed, still cradling his head. "Let's run!"

"You're intimidated by them?" I laughed. The creatures cut and smashed their weapons against their claws, and suddenly produced an arsenal of razors and knives.

Never seen a monster do_ that_ before.

And _then_ they started throwing stuff at us.

"_Crap_!" I gasped, then drew my double swords and jumped in front of Shayne. I deflected the cans easily, but the glass bottle broke against my swords, raining us with glass shards.

"You suck!" Shayne screamed from behind me.

"Shut up!" I tugged him to his feet and pushed him back. "Stand back, will you! Jeez-" Finally someone threw the shoe, which bounced painfully off the back of my head. "Ow! Who did that!" One of them snickered. "Fine. You first."

The five of them jumped off their mound of trash to face me. And I had to admit, they were one of the science department's more…ugly creations. Pink, white and pot-bellied with green spikes protruding from their back like a hedgehog. As they started to bounce around me, the let their tongues loll out of their gaping mouths.

I sighed through my nose and singled out the one who'd thrown the shoe at me. They were quick, but uncoordinated, a lot like me. But it was a good day for me, and not them. When it leapt to the side, I just caught it with my opposite sword. The one to my left turned its back towards me and fired off its spikes. I dashed to the side and avoided them by a hair. I was so sick of needles. That one next. All I had to do was take a big step, then swing out with my sword, and I'd closed the distance. I hardly felt any resistance on my blades. The third one let itself get too close, and I caught it off guard with my left sword.

These monsters weren't as stupid as some of the bigger ones. Unlike giant monsters who thought they could win even if they were sliding around in their own blood, these monsters of the slums started running. Though their run looked more like an awkward skip, it was obvious they were fleeing the scene.

"Whoa! Hail, that was awesome!" Shayne ran up to me, practically jumping up and down with awe. "I thought those swords were just accessories! I didn't know you fought!" I pointed at my leather belt.

"SOLDIER."

"I didn't know they had girls, but whatever!"

"Yeah, whatever. Can we get my CD player now?" Shayne nodded vigorously. He seemed to have forgiven me for getting him in trouble earlier.

"Yeah, sure, man! My friends will be jealous! I got to see a SOLDIER kick ass!" Hmm…maybe this kid wasn't…_too_ bad after all?

Maybe.

* * *

"Mom! We're back!" Shayne kicked open the door and ran inside. "Hey, you won't believe what Hail did, she was all like, 'kachaw!' and 'keeya!'" I moved past them and fixed my eyes on the black and white photo that stuck out to me.

"Who is this?" I asked suddenly, bluntly interrupting their conversation. Cher was too polite to mind though.

"Hmm? Oh, my, that's an old photo…" Cher explained, setting down her cup of "tea" to come over. She pointed to the little girl in the photo. "That was me, when I was just twelve." I could just barely make out a resemblance. The same dirty blond hair…the same lavish style, though much different from modernized fashion. But she wasn't who I was interested in. There was someone else in the photo. Someone I recognized instantly.

"Uh, who's that? Him?" At this, Cher actually picked up the photo, a sad smile on her face as she reminisced of her childhood. I moved to her side so I could still see the picture as she held it close.

"That would be my older brother. He was seventeen then."

"And…that uniform? Is it...?" She nodded, glancing briefly at my own.

"Yes. He was one of the first to work at ShinRa as a SOLDIER." My mind was racing. That was impossible.

"Where is he now?" I pried. Her face became expressionless.

"He's dead." She said, her voice strong despite the blank stare. "He was overseeing one of the reactor's construction, but it malfunctioned and he was caught in the explosion." She gently placed the photo back. "Sometimes I feel like I'm living in the past by keeping this photo…but I can't let it go. Photography was expensive back then. This is the only one I have of him. I named my son after him you know. Shay."

Shay?

Maybe. Maybe a long time ago. But now, that photo was of someone else.

…Of _Kunsel_.

* * *

_**A/N~ Please review! :D**_


	34. Heart Shaped Box Valentine's special

_**A/N~ So here you are! A little, V-Day special! I wrote this so it actually happened in the storyline- just after Hail passed the SOLDIER exam! I also…well, put in a kind of spoiler. I'll explain it more later, but there aren't any typos.**_

_**I tossed in a little bit of everyone, so please enjoy! 3**_

_**Oh, i don't own Gackt, Risa Ohki, or the Black Mages. But they're awesome. You should all look them up. (I demand you listen to Risa's 'Theme of Love' while you read thsi chapter!)**_

* * *

Passing the SOLDIER exam was my gift to myself.

As everyone else bought heart-shaped boxes and imported flowers, but I was still content with browsing the weapon shops.

I wasn't a hater of this impending holiday, but I wasn't necessarily looking forward to it.

I was one of very few women who worked at ShinRa in an active combative position. A SOLDIER. So my hair was just about as short as a boy's, except those who grew out their locks like General Sephiroth. My point was, I didn't expect to be getting kisses or a heart shaped box with vanilla-wine filled chocolates.

But that night, I was surprised with both.

* * *

I stared at the box outside my door, afraid to touch it.

It was from Genesis, my new personal mentor.

It was a white box, the kind with a lid and tissue paper inside.

I leaned over and flipped up the card that sat on the lid.

In thick, flowing letters read,

_**"For tonight, Love."**_

Tonight was ShinRa's annual Valentine's Day party. Everyone was…_encouraged_ to come. I hadn't planned on it, but Genesis kept threatening me if I didn't come. He said he would break into my room and pull me up there if I didn't show up willingly.

Surprisingly, I was convinced that he meant it too.

I kicked the box inside and closed the door behind me.

Yep, tissue paper.

I hesitantly moved aside the crisp paper and touched smooth blue fabric of the same color. I lifted it up, and it unfolded in the form of a dress.

A…_pretty_ dress.

It was silvery blue, a few shades lighter than my own hair, and lacked straps…and the last few feet of dress. It was shorter than my knees- the shortest thing I would have ever worn. I flipped it over my arm, but the price tag had been taken off. Though the size tag read a rather small number.

"How the hell does he know my dress size?" I flipped the box over to see if it had a store label, and more fabric fell out onto my bed.

Genesis had been thoughtful enough to include a strapless bra in his purchase. Appalled, I snatched it up and read the size. Another small number, but the right one.

"How the hell does he know _that_!"

There was no way I was going.

* * *

(Later~)

I tried to stuff my hands in my pockets, but they just slipped off my sides. My new dress didn't have pockets…

ShinRa had invested in a few singers and bands, such as the pretty rock star Gackt, The Black Mages, and Risa Ohki. The music selection actually kept me distracted.

I'd never been to a big city party before. It was…crowded. But…nice, sort of.

I might have actually been happy that my crazy teacher threatened me into coming.

"Ah, I see you like the dress I picked out?" I jumped when someone touched my bare shoulder, and quickly spun around to see them. Genesis crossed his arms with a curious smile. His outfit was…well, very Genesis-like. It was no doubt a suit, but it was elaborately tailored to fit his lavish demands. Use your imagination.

"Uh, sir!" I straightened up in attention, but the man laughed smoothly at my poise. He flicked his hand through his hair, and I caught the glint of silver rings and the jingle of a hair pendant.

"Not tonight. It's a party, no?"

"Yes?" I pulled at the sides of my skirt. "I wouldn't be embarrassing myself like this if it weren't." I suddenly remembered what else I was wearing that he'd purchased for me, and my face flared up red. "And _how_ did you know my size-"

"I guessed." He said quickly. _Guessed_! "And the only people you're embarrassing are the boys who are trying so valiantly to catch your attention."

I frowned, then followed his amused gaze. But all the single men were looking at the floor, or talking to each other.

"I don't-"

"And you passed into SOLDIER despite your obliviousness? Interesting." His words were arranged to sound nice, but I still caught the meaning as derogatory.

"We're supposed to be having fun." I said, crossing my arms. "We're not in a fight or anything."

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." He mused. "I've seen you much happier inside of the training room."

"That's because I feel like an idiot standing here in the middle of the room all by myself and- _hey_!" The General suddenly stepped closer and took my hand in his, while winding his other arm around my back. He led me into a smooth twirl, then reeled me back against his chest in perfect tune to the music. "W-What are you doing? Hey!"

"Do you feel so stupid _now_?" I blew my bangs out of my eyes with a heavy puff.

"_Yes_!"

"Gaia, you can't dance, can you?" He laughed.

"I could square dance if that suits you more?" I snapped. He raised an eyebrow.

"I would very much like to see that."

"No!" I protested, blushing fiercely. He lifted his arm, stepping away from me, and my feet tangled as I twisted through another spin. As I was tugged back into the dance, I caught the wide-eyed stares of nearly the entire party. Many couples had stopped dancing altogether because Genesis started domination the floor.

"Don't mind them." He said, guiding me through another series of rhythmic steps. "It's not often that I chose to accompany someone onto the dance floor. None the less a student of mine." I beamed.

"So you'll train me? Really!" He smiled down at me.

"You aren't much of a dancer now, but I'll see to that." Dancing? Oh, Gaia, I hope he understood that I wanted _combat_ training. "Now, since you are so embarrassed. Here." He released me, for what I thought was another spin, but my free arm smacked against another man's chest. He spun and looked at me curiously, as Genesis released my other arm.

"She's all yours." He said, with a quick wink.

"Hey! Don't just throw me into someone else like that!"

"You children behave now."

"Shut up! Jeez."

"Wow, I haven't seen anyone talk to a General like that before." I faced the young man that Genesis had thrown me into. He was dressed up like all the others, in a black jacket and white shirt.

"Sorry I ran into you. And Genesis? We started talking like that since he started teaching me." He raised an eyebrow, watching the General walk off.

"Yeah?"

"I try to be serious, but it doesn't last long with the way he acts." The song changed again as Gackt left the stage for the singer Risa Ohki. She started singing a popular slow dance song 'Theme of Love'.

He cleared his throat, shuffled his feet, then finally held out his hand.

"Want to dance?" My throat closed, and no sound escaped me. Damn it! Act cool, Hail! Say something- preferably yes!

So I nodded.

"Cool." He took my hand and waist as Genesis had, but much more hesitantly. He was a little shy, which made me feel better about my own clumsiness. After his hand started to waver above my hip, I took it and firmly placed it back on my side.

"There." I smiled up at him, and got the first real look into his glowing eyes. All the SOLDIERs were more noticeable because their eyes really stood out in the dim lightning. He looked down at me and frowned slightly.

"Your eyes are full of mako too?" I raised an eyebrow.

"All SOLDIERs have mako."

"I've never seen you before." He said. This time when I was twirled, I kept my feet just far enough apart to not trip, and landed smoothly back against his chest.

"You were never looking before. and all Infantrymen look alike with that helmet." I said, speaking into his jacket. I saw his throat tense as he swallowed. At least I was acting like this wasn't my first time dancing with someone- it was painfully obvious that it was true for this guy! But i didn't mind. I had to start somewhere right?

The song faded into silence after a quick piano solo, and I separated from him like all other couples.

"Hail." I said.

"Your name?" he clarified. I nodded and pointed to him.

"Yeah, what's yours?"

"Kunsel." He said, smiling a little easier.

"Kunsel! My man! Ooh, hey!" A tall young man slung an arm over Kunsel's shoulder, pulling him into a backwards hug. I had to jump backwards to avoid getting caught up in the wide-ranged hug. "I thought I saw you dancing with someone! Ooh…" He pushed Kunsel away and moved in front of me. "Hey there. I'm Zack." A smile came naturally to this raven-haired teenager, and I couldn't help but smile back. It was contagious. Even if he was a bit awkward with his lack of adherence to personal space.

"Hail." He stepped closer, his smile replaced with a frown.

"Hmmm…yep." He nodded. "I recognize those eyes anywhere. Unless you're just naturally pretty, than those are SOLDIER eyes." Oh Gaia, I could feel the blush burning my cheeks. I hoped it was dark enough to hide it.

"Hey, we still going to the bar?" He demanded to Kunsel.

"Uh, I guess…but..." He shifted his feet, and I felt all the attention shift to me. Maybe it was the combined stare of Zack and Kunsel, but I felt obliged to say something.

"Hey! Hail, is it? Why don't you come! They have this awesome Valentine's Day drink there. Vanilla Wine- you'd love it I bet!"

"No one likes that flavor." Kunsel protested. "Plus it gets you drunk faster than anything else I've-" Zack raised his eyebrows and jerked his head towards a pair of girls waiting by the entranceway. I looked at them, and they waved and giggled at Zack.

"And that's why it's called the Valentine's special. So, what do you say? Kunsel needs a pretty date on his arm for once too- hey!" Kunsel lashed out and punched him in the side. I was shocked at first, until Zack returned it and they started to wrestle. This was apparently a regular thing.

"_Ahh_! Not the hair, c'mon Kunsel!"

"Only if you shut up and behave! You're making me look stupid!" Should I just…walk away…? But the moment the thought crossed my mind, the two boys parted and hurried back over. I shrugged.

"Why not?"

* * *

We left the warm dance room and the building into the cold night air of the upper plates. I hadn't thought of getting a jacket, so my sweat turned into cold drops on my skin. But it would have been to much for one of those boys to offer me their jacket. I probably would have refused it.

My fast walk slowed as we passed the fountain, where a young man was sitting. When he saw me, he rose to his feet.

"I'll be right there, okay?" I called to Kunsel, and Zack started teasing him about being dumped.

I walked to the fountain until there was a few feet between myself and Rufus ShinRa.

"I thought you were spending tonight at the HoneyBee." I said, crossing my arms with a smile. He rolled his eyes and walked closer.

"And you were supposed to be in the barracks- smothering your head between your pillows to block out the party. And yet you're going to a bar with a pair of men."

"They have their dates already. And I wasn't planning on going. Let's just say we're even." The blond nodded.

"Fine then. Here." He stretched out his arm where a heart-shaped box rested on his elbow. I almost put my hand over my chest I was so surprised.

"Wasn't that for-"

"She didn't want it." I nodded quietly, and carefully took it off of his arm, like it would break if i took it too quickly.

"I think I understand why you're not at the HoneyBee." He laughed, his breath fogging up the air.

"Wow, you're sharp." His laughs returned as he looked at me. "Damn, you're freezing aren't you?" I laughed too.

"It's proof I wasn't planning on coming to the party. You know, everyone was looking for the president's son at-" His white jacket tossed through the air, and I just barley caught it. "You could really loose it like that." I teased. But when he just smiled back, I had to sigh. "Rufus, you don't have to."  
"Just take it." He said. "Y'know, you shouldn't make it so hard for a guy to be classy." I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm going into the bar. I really don't need it." I tossed it back, but he didn't move to catch it, and it fell onto his shoes. Then I felt bad.

I held up the chocolates, then looked at the jacket.

"Pick one."

Sighing, he stooped down and took his jacket, then walked up to me. He took the box and tucked the lid up just enough for his hand to snake in and take a chocolate. Then he put it in my hand, and pulled his jacket over my shoulders. With the heart-shaped box tucked under his arm, he leaned it and put his lips gently to my forehead. He stepped away and smiled. He didn't smile liek that very often anymore.

"Goodnight Rufus." I said, just loud enough for it to be heard over the fountain.

"Night, Jane."


	35. Crisis Core

_**A/N~ Hey guys! So first off, i got a lot of questions about the whole 'Jane' thing. I mean, its not really a spoiler, more of a fun fact. So yep. That is her real name. Anyone guess where i got it from? Think music! :D**_

_**Also, near the end of this chapter, i started listening to some nice piano music...and was inspired. Dangeorusly so. Even though it might start to seem like Hail's tripping out, just go with it XD**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

I ended up getting my CD player after all. Cher hadn't forgotten about how her son stole from me, but Shayne told me that she didn't like to punish him when she was thinking about his namesake, her brother. Thanks to my prying conversation with Cher, she was too sad to punish her son because he had the same name as her 'deceased' brother.

I was smooth.

"I don't think you should have pried Cher so much." Kris scolded, as we ascended up the stairs. "It was kind of rude, even. It must be hard for her." I focused my eyes on the next step, then my foot as it stepped on it. Then the next, ect...

I was trying to think…but I just came up blank. The young man in the thirty-year-old photo was Kunsel, or his identical twin. That made Cher his sister, his _younger_ sister. But Kunsel still had the appearance, and mentality, of an eighteen year old. That was all I knew, and I also knew it was impossible. There was nowhere to start, the situation made no sense. It was as meaningless as my empty train of thought.

When the metal stairs were replaced with a flat expanse of concrete, I knew we'd stepped back onto the plate.

"Anyways, I have to run. I've got a date, you know." She said with a mischievous smile. I nodded, and my lips pulled upwards.

"Yeah…me too." At that, she frowned, but I hurried off before she could pry.

* * *

I knew he was awake now. His breathing was different, and his eyes were prying open. I massaged my hands, clenching them over my sore fingers.

"I feel stupid for saying this, but…at the same time, It can't be left unsaid. I'm sorry I lied to you at Wutai. I…said we were both getting on the chopper so you wouldn't try to stay and fight, if it came to that. You were just in really bad shape, and you needed to get out of there. I shouldn't be apologizing…I saved your life. But, I know you'll be upset with me. I'd…be mad too, but I never make sense. So…" I blinked and looked to the side. "That's…i…"

Kunsel lifted his arm, slowly extending it towards me. I hesitated for a moment, then took it quickly with mine.

"Are you okay? Do you-" For someone bedridden, he surprisingly still had enough strength to pull me forward. I almost fell off my chair, stumbling to my feet in time to trip on them. I almost landed on him, but managed to catch myself by slamming my hand precariously close to his face. He pulled me again, until I was leaning awkwardly against him. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He was going to hug me damn it, whether I was ready or not.

"Shut up, will you?" He murmured.

"…Okay."

* * *

I hung the headphones around his neck and closed the lid over the CD. He'd gone back to sleep, and I had planned a creative way to wake him up. I watched the disk start to spin under the lid, and listened with a playful smile as the music started to play.

Kunsel's face tightened into a grimace.

"What the hell…?" His eyes strained open. "Oh- Gaia what is this?" he mumbled, reaching for the headphones.

"It's Gackt." I said. "Isn't he good?" Kunsel shook his head, tugging the headphones away.

"I'm gonna be sick."

"C'mon, He's not that- _ahh- not on the player_!"

The nurses reassured me that nausea was common after being sedated for a while, and that my music preference had nothing to do with it. Still, I was annoyed that my brand new CD player was ruined.

The CD turned out to be of a rock band, with a _luscious_ lead singer by the name of Gackt. I'd seen posters advertising his concerts at the train station, and always admired how he presented himself. I swear though, Genesis modeled himself after him. The resemblance was striking, and somewhat disturbing.

At least Kunsel hadn't ruined the CD. But I'd only gotten to listen to it a few times!

My PHS beeped once, and I flipped it open in my hands. I'd been lazy recently…Lazard probably found some mission for me to occupy myself with. But it was just another update text.

_Zack Fair._

Not just any another update text? I skipped down to the last line, my eyes blazing.

_1st Class SOLDIER_

"Gaia! I knew it!" I cheered, keeping my phone open to stare at the news text for a minute longer. The pride I had for just knowing the newest 1st Class was quickly replaced with jealousy. "Damn it! I'll never get there at this rate! I mean…if Zack's beating me…?" Then happiness again as I admitted to myself how proud I was.

But I was upset that I had to read it from my phone instead of hear it from Zack himself. It wasn't fair that I was one of his closest friends, and yet I found out about his promotion the same time all the 3rds did too. He would have been screaming my ears off…

"Gaia…ShinRa's working us to death here." And…well, I had been in SOLDIER just as long as Zack had. I knew Zack was sent on more dangerous missions, more frequently too, but I could be doing the same things if Lazard gave me the chances. I'd been successful rescuing Kunsel hadn't i? And in Saltee, but back then I was still digging my way out of holes I'd metaphorically fallen into.

I shouldn't be thinking like that. I'd just have to start asking for more missions if I really wanted to keep progressing.

Things were finally looking up- it was good news that everyone, especially Zack himself, needed.

"What're you screaming about…?" Kunsel slurred, having given up on trying to drown my voice out by smothering himself with his pillow.

"Look!" I brought the phone close to his eyes and let him read it for himself. He squinted his eyes for a moment, then beamed.

"Really? That's awesome, though he was ready ages ago." I nodded in agreement and stood up.

"He should be back from his mission now, I'm gonna go congratulate him, okay? I'll send him your way too." He nodded, leaning back against his pillows.

"Don't congratulate him too much- it'll make his spikes grow out more." So _that_ was a man's ego? Measured by pretty, big hair. Whoa- then Sephiroth though he was the center of the universe!

A blaring siren went off overhead. It was followed by a series of heavy slams as protective bars slammed into place in front of doors that led to restricted area rooms and valuable equipment. I burst into a run instantly, racing down the hall in time with the rhythmic slams. The bars had dropped in front the infirmary doors, and were rapidly closing behind me. I skidded into the main hallway just as a metal curtain dropped behind me, blocking that hallway from any outside personnel until the crisis was over.

I gave a quick sigh of relief before resuming my run. There were intruders inside the headquarters.

I pulled my phone to my ear as the ringer went off.

"Hail. Report upstairs and guard Mr. ShinRa."

"The President?" I clarified, my disbelief obvious in my voice. Lazard would never put me in charge of protecting someone so important!

"His son. _Rufus_ ShinRa."

"He's still here?" I grumbled. Where were his actual bodyguards?

"Aren't the Turks supposed to be-"

"He's in the main conference room. Escort him upstairs to the President's office." I clapped my PHS shut with a distasteful groan.

"Fine. Mr. ShinRa here I come…"

I raced past the Styrofoam cubicles with panicked secretaries in a beeline to the back room. The door was ajar, and for a moment I was afraid that the intruders had gone here first- what if Rufus was their target?

I shoved the door all the way open with my shoulder, leading with my sword arm outstretched. Rufus wasn't alone, but he wasn't exactly being attacked either. Not in the literal sense anyways. His face was tight, flinching away from the beautiful woman who was confronting him.

She was also holding the hand of a young boy at her side. The infant was the first to notice me, turning to see me with huge green eyes, thumb in mouth.

Rufus looked over the woman and grimaced at me.

'Finally some help. Didn't you hear the sirens?' He seemed to be saying.

Finally, the woman also turned, and her angry face grew deeper. At me. I received that expression way too often.

"Who is she?" She snapped.

"She's a SOLDIER, Claire." Rufus said, with a 'isn't it obvious' kind of tone.

"And she just _happens_ to be the one to come to your rescue?" Such a coincidence, right?

"We need to move to a secure location." I interrupted. And I was sure as Shiva interrupting _something_. "You're not safe here." I told Rufus.

"Mommy, that boy has weird hair." The boy said, tugging at his mother's arm. I shot him an annoyed glance, but he kept on staring at me, though moving closer to his mother.

"Ru- , we need to move. We don't know if the building's been infiltrated or not." I said. The woman frowned at me, but I remained expressionless. I was trying to. "Whoever you are, you shouldn't be on this floor. I could detain you for trespassing." Her large eyes narrowed into slits, just like a cat.

"I'd like to see you try that." She reminded me of General Scarlet. Ugh.

Rufus put his hands on her shoulder and led her towards the door.

"Okay then! Come on, Claire. Let's listen to the nice SOLDIER." She slapped his hands away and took the boy in her hand again.

"You know I'll keep coming back, Rufus. Until you take responsibility." Responsibility of what exactly?

"You've made that clear." He said, with a roll of his eyes. Rufus hurried to my side, walking close as I led them to the elevator.

"Rufus-"

"Please spare me the lecture. Claire is…a long…interesting story."

"_Interesting_ doesn't do me justice." She said, stepping into the elevator alongside us. I took the front, after Claire practically forced her way between Rufus and I. Even though she was behind me, I could smell her hair. It sounded odd, I know, but there was a distinct scent- a perfume thick in her golden locks. I was sure I knew it from somewhere too. Not a place I'd ever been though…a place Rufus had though. Many times.

It was honey-scented.

The elevator gave a sudden lurch, and the boy screamed.

"Mama!"

"Shut up." She hissed, then at me, "Why has it stopped?" I knelt down in front of the plug box and flipped it open. I'd been trained for this too, even though it was mostly a Turk's job- how to hotwire things. Such as a motorcycle, or an elevator. No one ever appreciated all the extra classes I took while I was an Infantrywoman, but I bet Rufus did now. I tugged one of the wires out, with a jumping spark, and the elevator started to move again, but down.

"Why are we going _down_?" Claire snapped.

"I can't make it go up like this. We'll take the stairs." The doors opened halfway, then I had to muscle it open. Crap. After a few strained inches, the doors slid open with ease, thanks to Rufus' quick intervention. Once all of us were in the hall, I faced Claire.

"Sorry, but you can't go up with us. I'm putting you and your son in the custody of the Turks for now." She didn't even flinch. Except maybe her face, which gave an angry twitch.

"Rufus, what is she talking about?"

"I told you never to come upstairs to find me." He said, with a sarcastic shrug. Claire spun on him so quickly that I almost drew my swords to protect him.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't avoid me like this!" She yelled, with a hint of desperation. "I can't keep him, you know that! You have a contract!"

"Paper is paper, love." And _slap_!

I didn't blame her for lashing out. I had that urge plenty of times too.

"Is he just a piece of paper to you?" She whispered, and the boy started to cry. "Oh, look what you've done!" She cried. "Stop it, already!" She said, shaking the boy's arm.

"That won't help!" I suddenly yelled. I was almost as surprised as Claire. I sighed. "It's not my job to provide intervention, but will if it's interfering with my job." I looked over the cubicles at a pair of Turks in the far corner. "I still have to take upstairs, but you can wait with-"

"Damn it, Claire!" I followed Rufus' frustrated yell to a pair of legs racing down the hall, dragging another pair of much shorter legs behind her. I pulled my fingers through my bangs and groaned.

"I, uh…" But the Turks spotted her, and moved to bar her path in front of the stairs. I wasn't going to wait until they detained her, but I couldn't ignore them when they started screaming. And not just Claire and her son- the Turks too.

What I'd _mistaken_ for Turks.

They were wearing suits, yes, but suits that ripped open in the back from stubs of wings. Then they started screaming, a deranged kind of scream that I recognized too well now.

"Stay there!" I yelled back at Rufus, sprinting down the halls. But I wasn't going to make it- they were already too close!

So I flipped my left sword into a backhand grip and threw it. It had enough momentum to stab right through one of the copy's arms, and even pin it to the wall. By then, the second Genesis copy had moved in as well. There was nothing else to do except throw my second blade too. I didn't have as much strength in my right arm, so it only cut into the copy's side, and already started falling out of the shallow cut. But it distracted them.

I slid in front of Claire and her son, then ran towards the copies. I threw a backhand fist into the first one's head, and continued the spin to pull my sword out of its arm and the wall. I reached, but was forced to pull away when it swung its clawed hand down in my path. I hadn't seen this variation of copy before.

They looked a lot like Genesis, with his pretty face degrading with each smirk, but its arms with thin as twigs, and had hooked claws for hands. At least they weren't carrying any weapons. I didn't like the giant axe-scythe or sawed off shot guns very much. There was nothing that explained their new wardrobe either, but i didn't like how they blended in so well. It was like they could be anywhere now.

I jumped back as it tried to cut me again, then leapt up and kicked it in the neck. Its head snapped to the side, and I landed close enough to take my sword back. I tugged my sword from the wall plaster, and the copy swung its newly freed arm at me without even looking. It was like getting hit with a thin crowbar. SOLDIERs got to experience new things all the time. I skidded backwards on my shoulder blades, then kicked my legs out and sprung to my feet without so much as flinching.

"Get back already!" I snapped to Claire. Her son was crying hard, probably as loud as the warning sirens. It was hard to focus like that.

I took my blade in both hands like it was a Buster Sword, pacing my breaths to calm myself. Just two copies. I'd had worse in the ravine.

I ran forward, into a jump, and cut diagonally. The copy leaned back just far enough to avoid my strike, but I landed and cut upwards in the opposite direction, this time leaving a noticeable scar along its flesh. Black blood oozed out of the wound, and it looked at it, then back at me with Genesis' trademark angry face.

"I'd buy you a new coat, but…" I shrugged, and it hissed at me. Sort of a similar reaction. I went for the X-cut strategy again, but confused it with various kicks and stabs so it wouldn't be able to predict when I would attack with it. My eyes flashed when I saw the opening, and I ducked low under his arm to-

Another clawed hand lashed out from under the first copy's arm, and I ducked even lower to dodge it. The second copy was sneaky…waiting back like that. I'd been keeping an eye on him, but apparently it needed my full attention.

I dodged, for the most part. It hooked its claws around my hair and pulled. I slammed into the first copy, slipping against the black blood that covered its chest. I curled my eyes shut, but I felt the ooze smearing against my forehead.

But c'mon, nothing was going to gross me out after the snake incident.

I pulled my sword arm as far back as possible, then stabbed the blade right through the copy's chest. The arm that held onto my hair flinched as well.

"That's what you get for hiding behind your friends- _blech_-" Shouldn't have opened my mouth. I tugged my head away, and the claws clipped away some of my hair in uneven layers. As soon as I had enough distance, I leapt to their other side, picking up my second sword, and cut an X across their backs in one even pull of my arms.

I had to do that more often. Words cannot describe how cool it looked.

But I had to make sure I wasn't covered in jelly blood next time.

I waited for the Lifestream to weave around the fallen copies before i sheathed my swords. The stairs rumbled as a squad of Turks raced upstairs and filled the room. One of them was holding Claire in handcuffs. I didn't see her son with them, but i'm sure a Turk had him somewhere in the back.

"So they really did get up this far- ugh! Darvey, what is-?" I wiped my arm over my face, spitting.

"Ugh, just don't ask. Let's just say I cleaned things up for you already." A sputtering laugh came from the back of the crowd.

"Cleaned things up?" He laughed. "Sure Hail. That what it _looks_ like you've been doing." I held out my arms.

"Want a hug, Reno?" The redhead flinched, waving his hands in front of himself and backed away.

"See, usually I would say yes, but today there's something about you…" he backed against Rude's chest, who didn't move the slightest. The tall man cleared his throat, and Reno straightened up in an attempt to look just as stoic as his partner.

"Have you delivered Mr. ShinRa upstairs already?" I shook my head and looked over my shoulder.

"He's…" Gone. "Come _on_, Rufus!" I started running for the fourth or some time that day, clearing the stairs three at a time.

I didn't bother knocking when I ran into the President's office, which was a bad mistake.

A seven-foot-long katana was instantly at my neck, sharp-side up. I was afraid that if I so much as swallowed, my neck would touch that infamous blade. I froze with one foot still in the air, and moved my eyes to the side. Sephiroth didn't even blink.

"False alarm, Mr. ShinRa." He said, then lowered his katana back to his side. Even then, swallowing seemed to hurt. I'd never been that close to his sword…and I never wanted to be. I was probably one out of thousands who got away alive after being in such proximity to that sword.

When I finally felt it was safe enough to look away from it, I took account of two others in the room, Mr. ShinRa, and Mr. ShinRa Senior.

I clapped my boots together and bowed curtly.

"Excuse me, sir. I had to make sure Rufus ShinRa was here safely."

"Well, unless you're blind as well as slow." The President said. I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out at him. The President and I never got along, especially after getting back from Wutai. "You would also notice that General Sephiroth is here. I would say it's unlikely for an intruder to harm us." He frowned at Sephiroth then, then smiled comically. "Especially when he has- what did you call it again? That sword of yours?" Sephiroth closed his eyes, like he was blocking out the President's obnoxious voice.

"_Masamune_, sir." The president seemed to have been holding back a laugh, because it burst free with gusto.

"Ha, well, if you're confident enough with your sword to have named it, then I feel we have nothing to worry about." He waved his hand at me while returning to his leather seat. This top room was surrounded by three sides of glass, giving a prime view of the construction of Midgar and its progress. The glow of mako was so visible from this high up- pouring out of each corner of the city in toxic plumes. Even though it wasn't giving off smog or soot, I suddenly felt like the Planet was suffering even more than if we were poisoning the air. It was a fleeting thought though- one that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Why are you still standing there?" The president asked crossly.

"Uh, sir? I was ordered to guard-"

"Guard the outside of the doors then." He said, waving his hand again. He swiveled in his chair like a child would. "You are _dismissed_." I straightened up again, and bowed. Then I turned on my heel and cussed him out under my breath. I'm sure Sephiroth heard me though, by the way he sort of smirked at me.

I'd 'guarded' the doors for less than a minute before I saw people walking around again, resuming their normal work positions. Though, I got enough weird-looks about my appearance until Lazard texted me that I was dismissed.

Though, they said the crisis was over, something told me otherwise. I didn't return the infirmary to check on Kunsel.

Instead, I went upstairs, all the way upstairs to the rooftop above the science department. It was the same place where Rufus and I shared that bottle of vanilla wine a while ago. Where I came in after my missions, whether the outcome had been good or bad.

The warm air tugged at my messed up hair, and forced me to inhale. Then, I coughed from it. From this height, I could see the glow again, the same that I noticed from the president's office.

Had it always been there?

That weird, ethereal radiance spilling from the alleyways, from the reactors?

I was leaning too far over on the railing, and stumbled back when I noticed how close I was to falling off. Even when I closed my eyes though, the glow was still there. I put my hand over my eyes, still backing up, and tripped. I landed heavily on my side and yelped.

It was so bright…

What was up with that…?

My eyes suddenly snapped open. They were watering, like the air was too hot. Maybe I'd gotten too much of the copies' blood in my eyes. Or, maybe something else. I didn't know what.

And I saw the blurred outline of a red cloak, dark pants and boots, walking towards me. I blinked rapidly to clear my vision. The figure was more distinct now, though there was a faint outline of mako wherever I looked.

"_Genesis_?" I hurried to my feet. "Genesis! W-What're you doing here- uh, no!" I shook my head until it hurt. "You're not going anywhere! Not this time!" I took my swords in my hands. But he still hadn't moved. Could it really just be a copy? "Say something damn it!" Then, he laughed.

"Fine. You look awful."

"Wha...That doesn't matter right now!" He waved his hand in front of his head.

"Like a mother chocobo brushed your hair back the wrong way." No, this was not a copy. His smile faded. "And you look sick."

"Shut up already!" I felt sick too though, I couldn't think straight.

"It seems some rather unpleasant chemicals have gotten into your bloodstream." He said quietly. "Not just the blood of those infernal copies…Now, I have something that will take care of you." What was he talking about?

I charged him as he shifted around in his pockets Just before my sword made contact, so close...he held up his fingers and my blade bounced off of him violently. I fell backwards again, but managed to hold onto both my swords. He was holding a glowing orb. Materia? No…it was moving too much. It glowed vibrant colors, mostly reds and violets. I exhaled sharply when i recognized it. It was just like Zack said!

"No! You can't use it like this!"

"I thought you would need her…but I hoped not for a while." Her?

"_What_?" He tossed the orb into the air, and just as it reached the point of falling again, it froze in the air. Then, it cracked, and imploded. The air collected around the shards in lavender ribbons, forming into a massive shape. The shape stretched, and the ribbons formed into heavy wings and the rest of its body. It flapped its wings, and the wind settled enough for me to see it.

I knew from its appearance that it was a Summon, but I'd never seen, or even read about this one. It was similar to Bahamut in that it was dragon-like, but much more slender. It had curled ribbons of flesh as arms, but hooked claws and legs. And then, massive, fleshy wings. It cried out again, not a harsh sound at all, and tossed its head. Then, it turned its head to the side and examined me.

I spun my own head around, desperately searching for Genesis. But he'd dismissed himself by now, leaving nothing but an angry Summon and a few black feathers.

It shrieked, a sharp sound compared to the noises it made earlier, and flapped its heavy wings at me. I couldn't dodge _air._ I didn't think I would need to.

The gust hit me, and my head spun. I would have fallen, but my body froze in place. Like it had cast STOP on me. Maybe that was it.

It flapped, pulling itself a little higher into the air, then dove at me. I tugged at my limbs, until suddenly, I stumbled out of it, and ducked. So it was magic. STOP was cast whenever it used that wing attack. It glided over me, slowly rounding about at the end of the rooftop. It watched me for a moment, and I watched it back. Then, it tucked its legs up close to its featherless body, and swept at me again. It made itself appear slower than it actually was. I timed it so I leapt and sliced when it was close, but it easily dodged, and kicked me with its clawed foot.

Where had that come from?

It flapped a bit faster, and careered in the air so it was facing me again. I ran to meet it this time. I didn't jump until it started moving off course, then I tried meeting it in the air. I leapt with my sword, but it moved its wing out of the way almost casually. I followed it up with my other sword, and just barley nicked it. But that made it angry enough.

It flapped out of reach into the air and squared off with me. It tossed its head, and opened its ivory beak. Then, a steaming glyph formed in the air. It started spinning like a motor, and the colors blurred together. I started running, directly at it. I couldn't stand still, I knew that much. I raised both of my swords in the X-pattern and leapt. I cut right into the glyph, and it exploded.

I was thrown backwards, and so was the Summon. Except I had less rooftop than it did, and I knew when the air started picking up around me, that I hadn't landed at all. Then, the ShinRa building started racing past me. I'd lost my swords somewhere in the explosion, but having my hands free didn't help.

I couldn't fly.

Unlike Genesis, I didn't have any wings.

Something dove past me, causing me to spin in the air, and then caught me. I landed against the dip in its chest, and my head fell into place right beside the Summon's own beak.

I gasped and flinched away, but I wasn't about to leap off of it. It unfurled its wings with an easy spin, and started drifting gently down past the buildings.

"W-What're you doing? I sort of…thought we were fighting." It turned its head to see me, and drew in close to seemingly examine me further. I recoiled, but not as far as I would have liked. It turned its beak in quick motions just like a bird, then chirped.

We floated past support beams of the structure that would make up one of the next plates, drifting ever further into the darkness of the badly lit slums.

"I guess, thank you for catching me." I said. The Summon chirped again, still watching me eagerly. My head felt so heavy, like the misty light and humid air were clogging my senses. I couldn't believe it, but I let my head slip down and rest on the dragon's shoulder, and felt tufts of downy feathers cover its skin. It didn't seem to mind.

I couldn't see the lights anymore, not the mako ones at least. The dark sky was obscured my beams and cranes. But there weren't any stars.

There were never any stars.

That was ShinRa's fault too...

* * *

_**A/N~ I always hate it in video games when you're fighting a flying monster, and you can't really hit it until it flies like, right above you.**_

_**Reno will give you a hug if you review!**_


	36. What it Takes

_**A/N~ I am quite pleased with this chapter. Especially the end ^^**_

__

**Please enjoy, and review if you please~!**

* * *

_Distant sirens._

_No, there was no ocean in sight._

_Sirens of manmade, calling to preserve themselves._

_The mermaids were dead._

* * *

I didn't understand the chirping. There weren't any birds in Midgar. Only monsters that sounded like birds.

Then it clicked.

I was already leaping to my feet before my eyes opened. Then came a moment of Vertigo, and I was back on the ground. My eyes snapped open when I landed, but there was nothing to see. All around me was darkness, until my eyes adjusted and caught the dim lighting of powered down construction equipment. Lights bounced off of the iron support beams, just enough so I could see that there were no monsters. I sat up, digging my hands into the gravel.

A glowing materia rolled off my leg and onto the dirt beside me.

Though no giant dragon-bird popped out of it, occasionally it gave a quiet chirp, and shifted like it was sleeping inside.

I crossed my legs and stared at it for a while, uncertain if I should pick it up or leave it. My raging headache didn't help me decide either.

I rolled onto my back and groaned.

What the hell happened?

I went onto the rooftop after I finished my mission. And…Genesis was there? Damn it- I didn't even do anything! He threw a Summon at me, but…

I rolled my eyes to the side and looked at the glowing sphere.

Did genesis really say it would _help_ me?

Didn't it try to kill me?

And then it saved me…?

What?

This creature didn't follow the rules of Summons in the least...

Unless Genesis just ordered it to fight me on a whim.

"Were you just testing me or something?" I grumbled. With no intention of actually killing me? I hated it when my opponents did that. Stop fighting in the middle of a battle.

It shifted a little bit, but no sound. I rocked onto my feet and stood up, shoving the Summon materia into my pocket. Then I started towards where the lights were brightest, into the slums. Though, they couldn't compare to the lights I'd seen earlier. The one's I viewed from the President Office, and the rooftop. The ones that made me so angry.

It felt weird walking around in the construction site like that. There was no one around, not even the occasional monster. It's like even they knew that there was nothing but dead dirt here. Dead dirt and a metal sign that read _ShinRa_.

I stopped walking when I heard a distant wailing. A monster? Was there one nearby after all? No, whatever it was, it was a ways off. …Above. ShinRa's warning sirens!

Was the attack still going on! How long had I been knocked out?

The slums were further away than it had seemed, and when I did finally make it into the run down structures, I had to follow the support beams around and around until I found a stairwell.

It was blocked off by a chain link fence like many were, but I just jumped it, despite the curious stares. I would have cut it down with my swords, but I'd lost those somewhere along the way.

…Lazard was going to kill me.

The Turks and Infantrymen were still busy outside the main building, though I hadn't seen any Genesis clones on the plates. Even though they seemed to be busy poking around outside, I caught all their stares as I hurried into the lobby.

"What?" I snapped, as a few Infantrymen stopped their work altogether to stare at me. My frown didn't go away after I picked out one of them as Kris either. Not a scratch on her.

"Date didn't go so well?" She joked. I couldn't have looked in a worse mood for jokes right now. And with the blaring sirens still going off, you'd think she would have been a bit more serious.

Still, I mumbled, "Rough love is the best."

I took the elevator directly to the barracks. That was as far as the elevator would go during a crisis. Anything higher was shut off as a security precaution. I closed my eyes against the expanse of city that could be seen through the glass windows. Halfway up, I opened them, and saw the same buildings and city lights I was normally used it. There was no abnormal glow, and no lightheadedness that seemed to come with it.

The last door at the end of the hall was closing, like my arrival had started another chain reaction, but I dropped onto my hips and slid underneath it as it closed. I rolled, and landed on my feet. Then I started running. I picked my direction at random, it seemed. But last time I'd guessed right too. The idea of a magical student-mentor connection seemed stupid, but I felt like I knew where to find him.

I tried to think rationally too, which was a new challenge for me.

He wasn't here just to kill or steal, he already had ShinRa's secrets from being in SOLDIER. He needed something that someone else had…that someone else knew. My boots caught on the floor as I spun around, and raced in the opposite direction without so much as a pause.

Okay, so Genesis and I didn't have a spirit-soul-connection or whatever. I still knew where he was.

I didn't stop running even when I realized I was missing my swords. I snatched one away from the first Infantryman I saw, too quickly for him to try and keep it away from me.

"I'll return it later!" I yelled back, over his fading protests and colorful vocabulary. For a moment, I was happy that I felt off-balanced with only one sword. It meant that I'd really transitioned from my one-handed style, to the double-sword technique. But I needed a second sword now. I stormed up the stairwell, twisting to avoid a group of 3rds as they hustled down to their positions. I reached over and pulled one of their swords off their back when they were past me, but frowned with it in my hand.

"You dropped this!" I yelled, and threw the heavy sword back his way once he'd turned around. I would still be off-balanced if the swords were drastically different weights! Now it was a game of mix and match.

On the next floor, a group of Turks jogged past me, as if they were doing their regular workout routine and unaffected by the alarms. I had one more floor to go before I reached my target destination, and had to find a sword before then. Turks tended to steer away from conventional weapons, like Reno's new tazer-wand. I wondered what the actual name for that weapon was? I liked 'Tazer-wand'.

As I surfaced at the top of the stairs, and a 3rd Class SOLDIER jumped back like I'd startled him.

"Careful!" He warned, hurrying to get past me.

"Got it, oh, hey- can…I just…" I reached for the sword, but he stepped to the side to avoid me.

"Hey, this is new." He protested, putting one hand on the sword to prevent me from snatching it.

"Yeah, but i…Garrison?" His mako-blue eyes twinkled.

"I thought you didn't recognize me." He laughed. No...I hadn't recognized him at all! The eyes always made you look so different.

"You're a SOLDIER now? That's-hey, lemme borrow your sword- it's a standard one right?" I jumped for it again, but he sidestepped me with annoying precision.

"No way! I have to go guard the main-"

"Ugh! I'm in a hurry! I'm senior anyways, my jobs are more important-!" Another 3rd passed us by, and Garrsion leaned over and casually plucked the sword off his back, and offered it to me.

"Standard issue sword, version 04." He flipped the handle my way. "Good enough for you?" I snatched it away, taking a moment to weight it in my palm before grasping it fully.

"Nothing is ever good enough for me, but it'll do for now." I started past him, then pointed at the stairs, to where the distracted SOLDIER had dissapeared to work. "Don't let that guy get killed without his sword, okay?" He saluted me, much like Zack would do before jumping out of a helicopter. Playfully.

"Aye aye!"

...What did 'aye' even mean? 'Yes'? Why would someone say 'Yes yes'?

* * *

We were always told to avoid taking the elevators during an attack, but that was the only way to reach the Science Lab. I stepped inside the old chain-barred elevator and closed the gate behind me. With a lurch, it started moving upwards.

It was too bright in the elevator, I had to close my eyes against it. And my breathing was loud in the tight space. I took my borrowed swords in each hand.

'Genesis…whatever you're doing, please be careful…'

The elevator suddenly breached the next floor. At first I could only see the floor, like I was staring into a water tank right where the meniscus curved up the glass, but I quickly saw that I Hojo wasn't alone in his lab.

Two men stood in front of the empty lab tank in the center of the room. One of which had a crimson raiper extended to the other's neck.

"Is this Hollander's order?" Professor Hojo inquired, without even looking back to see his attacker. "Do you really think if you follow Hollander's orders, your deterioration will stop?" The elevator shook to a stop and I pried the gate open.

"Genesis!" I yelled, running the few feet to where he stood. He kept his eyes on Hojo, acknowledging me with a flick of his wing.

"How sad, how very sad…" Hojo mused, not the least bit sad about it. The scientist turned his head my way, though I never saw his eyes. "And your little pupil here is too unnerved to even pick a target and point her sword at it. Also sad."

I looked hastily from the Professor, back to Genesis, clenching my blades more securely before lifting one up, in no particular direction. I just had to look busy.

I had been right.

"Genesis!" Someone yelled from across the room, and followed up his yell by sliding into place with his sword reaching from Genesis' neck. It was Zack, though now he was wearing a darker uniform- the uniform of a 1st Class SOLDIER. We looked at each over from over our swords, and i knew he could see the uncertainty in my eyes.

But being faithful like he was, he said nothing, and shifted his glare back to Genesis.

Hojo chuckled, his shoulders rocking with the odd laughter.

"It will take more than a half-rate scientist to stop your deterioration." Hojo repeated, waving his hand nonchalantly back at us. I clenched my teeth together, accidently biting down on my lip. But I didn't care. Deterioration? So that was it. It would explain why Genesis was so desperate for answers. I was no scientist, but I knew what deterioration meant from other sources. It meant he was breaking down from the inside out. His wing, which was supposed to be dark black, was whitening on the tips. Gaia, he must be in pain.

Meanwhile, Hojo was much more interested in the empty lab tank that sat in front of him. Was his clipboard blank as well, I wondered. Was he just trying to look busy, like what I was doing? Trying to look composed, resolved…

"Stop this already, Genesis!" A booming voice said. Another one-winged SOLDIER walked up to the impending fight, Buster Sword secularly on his back.

"Angeal!" I gasped out. A stunning white wing hung off his shoulder and folded against his back. With each slight movement, snow-white down feather fell off the limb and slowly circled to the floor. The stone-faced SOLDIER took one look at me and his frown set. I didn't see why he thought I was intruding! Zack was here because Angeal was, so it made sense that I showed up when Genesis did!

"Well isn't this quite the sight." The scientist giggled, still pretending to be absorbed in other work. Zack's sword followed Genesis' rapier as it lowered, and then me when all other blades were put away. The only one I would have been content stabbing was Hojo right now. Now that I knew exactly what was happening to Genesis, or somewhat at least, I didn't want to hurt him. He was good at hiding pain, but I could tell…he was hurting. And it made me hurt too.

"Your dreams and pride are no more." My mentor hummed, holding an arm out to Angeal. "From the Goddess' bow, the fated arrow is released." 'No, not LOVELESS.' I pleaded.

Then, Hojo hit a funny streak.

"Hollander's monsters are now gathered." He loudly declared, as if he wanted to narrirate Genesis recital. A flame charred my throat as I yelled from him to shut up, and Zack did the same. Even if I hated LOVELESS, I hated it more when someone like him interrupted it! But Hojo didn't care. He continued. "LOVELESS. Act Four. The scenes where the best friends duel each other."

I looked to Genesis and Angeal with a start, and noticed that Angeal had taken his Buster Sword in hand.

"An epic story from long ago." The scientist explained, rocking his head back up at the skylight. "I've read all the research materials on it, but it's worthless." That I agreed upon. LOVELESS _was_ worthless in the sense that it wasn't a practical application to these kinds of situations.

"Was there an end to the duel?" Angeal inquired.

"It's just a play!" I interjected. "LOVELESS has nothing to do with this!"

"Unknown," They continued, ignoring me. "The last act is missing. Even today it cannot be found." Even Zack was listening! I knew where this was going. They, Genesis for sure, would want to 'make his own ending' and use Angeal for the part.

But he surprised me then.

"There is an ending." He said, brushing past me to the empty sample tank in the center of the room. A feather on the edge of his wing touched my arm, and instantly broke off. He turned, and raised a glowing fist. No one moved for a moment, as he lingered with the flame in his hand. Then, he threw it to the side and the tank ruptured in a violent explosion. I pulled my arm over my face and looked at him through tight eyes from the crook of my arm until the wind died down. His wings flew back from the wind of the explosion, like some dark angel standing before a storm.

He was acting just like the part too.

A protest was yanked back down my throat when I saw the explosion had also blown a hole into the wall. He was trying to escape. He was acting cool and indifferent, but he must have known he was outmatched.

…I _wanted_ him to get away.

"What meaning do you think the Goddess' Gift has for us?" He spat, making eye contact with Angeal, then me. Obviously nothing good.

As he left to make his exit, Zack rushed past me.

"Hey!" Then Angeal glided through the air above me, tugging my hair in his wake. I watched as he scooped Zack in one of his arms, before I chased after them on foot.

Hojo just kept laughing behind us. What were our struggles, to him were just random experiments.

I leapt over the flaming concrete blocks and dashed over the burning debris until I reached the outside stairwell. Scaling light pooled off the rooftop, and I looked through it with narrowed eyes. What was going on!

The sound of metal clashing together made me look up again, and I could just barely see Genesis and Angeal fighting in the sky. That must have been hard, without anything to kick off of but the air. But they showed no signs of struggling to remain airborne. Only the focused intent of a battle.

The building shook suddenly, and I leaned against the stairs to prevent myself from falling off. The wind ripped across my back and calmed. Something was going on upstairs. And I was missing out on it!

I climbed the vertical stairs as fast as I could, just to get shocked by stray bolts of static. Zack was squaring off with a monster larger than even Bhamut! Some kind of lightning-based...a summon. Genesis had sent out another one!

And Zack…was on his phone.

"Zack!" I yelled, with a note of frustration. I sprinted across the rooftop over to him and pulled my swords up around my fingers. "Come on!" I said, nudging him with my shoulder. Despite the two-story tall monster summon and an angry Hail Darvey, Zack was beaming. He nodded and shut his PHS, finally reaching for his own sword.

"Who was that? Your girlfriend?" I teased. His smiled widened.

"Maybe." My grin flipped into a curious frown.

"Really?" It wasn't that surprising actually. He'd dated plenty of girls before. He'd even tried to get _me_ to go out with him!

"We'll just have to see." He pointed to the golden summon. "But we can't be rude to our guest now, can we?" I shrugged, facing our opponent as well.

"I guess not."

Zack had always been better at sparring. But I hadn't fought beside him lately. Not since before his promotion to 1st Class. It felt different at first. Like his skill had dramatically increased, while mine had remained the same this whole time. Would it be the same? I wondered if we could still work together to fight something like this.

The summon had a pair of bony, golden-plated wings and appendages that served as lightning rods. They blinked ominously like thunderclouds with static, and I busied myself with trying to predict where the THUNDER spell would come from.

"How do you wanna do this?" I quickly asked Zack. But, I could already tell he had one strategy in mind.

"How do you think!" He yelled back, as he ran headfirst for the monster. Instead of calling after him, I followed.

Some things never changed, at least.

The creature was bulky and not very quick as a result. Attacks were easy to score, as long as the summon stayed near the edge of the rooftop. More than once, I had to pull Zack by his collar to prevent him from chasing it off the building.

I glanced at my pocket, expecting some kind of response from the summon Genesis had left me. The glow wasn't there, and the orb was still and quiet. It didn't seem like the kind of summon to aid me in battle like the normal ones, and I was too nervous to experiment with it.

What if it decided to 'test' me again?

Anyways, Zack and I could handle this summon without another one in the way.

I slashed my sword across its ankle while Zack leapt high in the air and cut down its torso. I pulled Zack behind me by his belt, and jumped with the momentum. Flipping my sword in a backhand grip, I dug the blade deep into the summon's wing, down into its leg, my blade easily slipping past the scales. I'd expected more resistance, as the summon had such an impressive appearance, but my blade submerged up to the hilt.

I went along with it, and dropped my weight down, dragging the sword through and down its thigh. It tossed its head back and gave a booming roar, which was drowned out in the birdlike chirps of electricity. The lightning jumped from its body, into my sword, and raced through my arm. I'd shocked myself on sockets before, but never shoved my sword into one. I imagined this is what it would feel like.

My jaw set and so did my fist. And I couldn't move until the summon kicked its leg and shook me off of it.

Zack jumped to catch me, then jumped even further back to avoid a flurry of electric bolts. They riddled the concrete rooftop as if they were glowing bullets, which disappeared as soon as the damage was done.

"Hey, Hail! Are you okay?" I could see electricity fluttering from my body onto Zack's, in strings of blue and yellow. My teeth were still glued together, and chattered fiercely when I forced them apart.

"F-F-F…F-_ine_!" I snapped out, clamping my jaw shut again before I accidently bit off my tongue. He smiled down at me, relieved.

"Haha, you sure? I thought you were gonna say something else for a second." I squirmed out of his grasp and stood shakily on my feet.

At least my attack had done something. The summon was struggling to keep itself in the air, static collecting in its wounds. Finally, it gave in and landed heavily on the edge of the rooftop, opening its jaws wide to threaten us with a toothless roar.

"You have a dirty mouth!" Zack laughed, winking at me. Stupid inside jokes. "I'll take it from here, Spikey."

"S-Spik-key?" I repeated. Was he talking to me or the summon?

Zack gripped the sword with both hands and charged at the summon. It saw his approach and reared its head, collecting white hot lightning in its jaws. Zack leapt, right at its face, and slashed. Electricity exploded in all directions like Zack had just cut its attack into pieces. The sparks dug lines into the rooftop and hissed smoke after they passed, and the summon condensed into a blazing sphere of light, then dropped lifelessly onto the rooftop as a summon materia.

There was no doubt that Zack's skills had surpassed my own. He was amazing, worthy of his new title. The smoke cleared, and I searched for the SOLDIER in the steaming mist.

There was only a pair of hands, clawing at the side of the rooftop…


	37. Brevity

_**A/N~ Yes, these chapters are taking long to get out. It's because I'm sort of angry at the fic right now. It's harder than I thought to set things up. But it will all come together soon, i think. Or...Maybe instead of putting up fillers, I'll just skip right to the good stuff XP. Sounds like a plan.

* * *

**_

"…Aren't you going to take it?"

"…In a minute."

"The doctor said you needed it now." I clarified, as if Kunsel didn't know. He stared at the thumb-sized pill with animosity. He was refusing to take it, despite the nurses' warnings that he needed it sooner rather than later.

"You're leg will get infected."

"I said I would take it in a minute!" He snapped.

"Just put it in with your food, you won't even know it's there." I tried. His hard-set glare softened.

"Can you break it into smaller pieces?"

"…She said you had to take it whole." His glare returned. "Hey, it's not my fault!"

In a rage, he snatched up the pill and threw his head back and dropped it in his mouth.

Then, he froze still- his throat taut.

"_Swallow_ it!" I yelled, fanning my hands in front of him. He let out a distressed groan and swatted my hands away. I replaced them with a water cup. "Come on- take a sip and swallow!" He shook his head fervently. I slammed the cup onto the bedside table, scattering droplets. "Damn it, Kunsel Monroe- you will swallow that!"

He suddenly gagged, and the pill came out of his mouth in a mess of saliva.

I stomped when I stood up and slapped him with a napkin.

"That's your own fault!"

"Yeah but they should know to give me smaller pills." He retorted, wiping his hands on the side of the sheets. I put my hands on my hips, trying not to further scold him. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Yes, Mother?" I rolled my eyes and sat back down, offering him a second napkin.

"Why aren't they just giving you shots? If pills are so hard for you to take?"

"I don't like needles." He said, staring straight ahead.

"No one does. But it might be easier-"

"I_ really_ don't." He continued.

"You're just being dramatic." I countered. He just shrugged, touching the pill with the edges of his fingers. I looked around the empty infirmary and sat back down. "I haven't seen Hojo in here. He usually comes up when a SOLDIER gets hurt like you did."

"Hojo doesn't…" he struggled for the word. "do that for me anymore."

"That's weird. He's usually jumping at the chance to-"

"I know." He interrupted, frowning at his lap. I stopped talking, mostly because he'd snapped at me so suddenly. "Hey, can you…get me some food? I'll try eating it." It was like he was dismissing me. I got the feeling he didn't want me around anymore, and I felt guilty for yelling at him about not taking his medicine. I had the same trouble with taking pills, he just hadn't gotten the chance to see that yet.

"Yeah. Sure."

I took a minute, standing outside of the Infirmary, and sulked. Damn, I was so helpful it hurt. Helping someone take a pill wasn't my thing. Couldn't I just stab something and have that fix everything?

I had a feeling Zack wouldn't be staying long. Missions were flocking to him like a chocobo after sweet greens. After we took care of Genesis' new summon, and after I somehow heaved him back onto the rooftop, the crisis was declared over. But we both knew that wasn't really how it was. Genesis and Angeal had disappeared again, leaving the both of us confused, Zack more hopeful than I was. But I did start feeling something else. Anxiety.

I no longer wanted to force Genesis to come back to ShinRa. The way Hojo was talking to them unnerved me. I'd been stupid. Genesis would be convicted and put into a cell, or a lab tank if Hojo had his way, if he were to be caught now.

I texted Zack, _'Let's meet up in the training room'_ and went there without waiting for him to respond.

That was the third time in a row I'd texted him without a response. I hoped he would get this one though. He shouldn't have been on a mission, but who knew? He was a 1st now, after all. But I was getting worried. Not for his safety, really, but for us. What was 'us' anymore? Kunsel was either kidnapped, recovering from a kidnapping in the infirmary, or teaching his night classes in between. Zack was always gone on missions now. And me? I got whatever was left, and too much work for the Infantrymen, or too heavy for the Turks. Sure I was a 2nd Class, but that status didn't seem to mean anything.

Zack was busy, so I wouldn't have been offended if he didn't show up, but I got a happy surprise. He was there even before I was, busily occupied with a set of squats.

I tapped the glass as I raced to the door, more excited than I'd been for weeks. And it was a good kind of excitement now too. No monsters were attacking, no crisis to deal with. Just Zack. Though he could be a crisis all of his own.

"You're hairs back to normal, sort of." He panted, ducking down between squats.

"You mean what the electricity did to it yesterday?" I clarified. "Come on, Zack, it still wasn't as spiky as yours. Or this other guy's. Have you met the Infantryman, Cloud Strife?" He shook his head, and s few drops of sweat dropped by my feet. "I swear, his hair is so fluffed up that I named my chocobo after him."

"Haven't seen him yet. When'd you get a chocobo? Oh, was that the thing with Kunsel and his bet? Haha."

"That was the time." I said, tossing and catching one of my swords. "Okay, what're you at? I'm going to start sparring weather you're done or not."

"Almost done!" He panted, quickening his pace. " Angeal's around again, so I can't get behind on practice." Still tossing around my sword, I leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah, he _is_ around again. And Genesis too. What do you think they're doing, Zack?" He shook his head.

"I've been sent on all these missions where I run into them, but I still don't even know. At Banora, I saw a place where Genesis was making those copies of himself, before ShinRa bombed the place." I kept staring at the floor, but all my attention was on him. "Angeal keeps changing his mind about what he wants, but he still has his pride at least." Zack creased his face in a frown. "He's got a wing too."

"I noticed."

"He thinks it means he's a monster."

"So does Genesis." Zack had stopped his exercises, but neither of us really noticed.

"SOLDIERs aren't monsters." Zack murmured. I nodded, after a short pause.

"Real monsters never admit it." I quietly said. "Real monsters would deny it. Angeal and Genesis are just scared." Scared? Where had that come from. "At least, I think Genesis is." I clarified, clearing my throat after. Without another word, Zack and i picked up our swords and faced each other.

For someone who had just sped through fifty squats, Zack was limber and quick. I'd stretched already, and he was still faster. I was thankful for the two swords. It was confusing him enough so I could throw attacks in as well as defend. I remembered that my strength was compromised, and didn't try to take the six-foot-something 1st Class straight on.

Zack's focus was better.

I noticed that more than anything.

I deflected a downward strike with one sword, then pinned it down with my other blade. Zack simply let go of his sword altogether, pushing it into a spin, and jumped to the other side. The handle landed in his waiting hand, and he took it back without a struggle. I jumped back to regain some distance, and Zack smirked at me, his blue eyes glowing mischievously.

What was he up to?

He whipped out a materia and held it up. Lightning bounced across the floor and jumped onto my sword. I snapped my hand away like something had bitten it, and by then, Zack was prodding my back with his sword.

"You dropped your sword, butterfingers." I swatted him away and reached for my swords. I touched them and was sparked again.

"Ow! Damn it!" I slapped my hands together and jumped around. "I hate being shocked. My hair's already messed up, why'd you have to go and make it all…ugh."

"It's funny." He teased, eyes narrowing. "Spiky."

"Whatever. Why didn't you say it first, anyways?" I asked. "I mean, you didn't say, 'THUNDER' before you cast it." His face lit up in recognition and he laughed.

"Oh, that? Why _would_ you? It just gives your attack away to your opponent." I finally was able to pick up my swords without getting shocked.

"You don't have to?" He shook his head, raven bangs flying. "Hmm…weird, I always do."

"Maybe it helps you focus. I've seen others do it too." He laughed, raising his sword high and jumping. He landed, slashing the air dangerously close to my face. "_Omnislash_! Haha, just like that!" I laughed a little, but still felt down.

"That explains it." I grumbled. "I've always sucked at using materia. Of course I'd need the extra focus. The Planet never lets me borrow anything, especially not magic." He sighed, and rolled his head down. He looked back up and smiled sadly.

"Cheer up, Hail! You seem so down lately."

"How would you know? You haven't been here in a while." I muttered. I hadn't meant much by it, but Zack took it more seriously. Like it really was his fault. He shrugged.

"I don't know…I haven't talked to you in a while. Not since you got back from Wutai. I've been gone so much…" Now Zack seemed like the somber one!

"Hey, it's okay. We're talking now, aren't we?" I said cheerfully, leaning against the wall beside him. How stupid was i? I had to be more careful not to upset him, especially with our mentors popping in and out of our lives so much. "Oh, congratulations!" I cheered. He cocked his head to the side, just like a confused puppy. "Wow, Zack, if you can't even tell…Maybe you don't deserve to be _1__st__ Class_." His eyes lit up.

"Oh, don't i!"Another happy, interest though struck me.

"1st Class…_and_ a girlfriend, impressive." No matter how big Zack's smile was, he could always stretch it a bit more. He crossed his arms and smirked, suppressing those wide dimples.

"Maybe."

"Zack! Tell me!"

"Okay, well, she's amazing, first of all. Beautiful, Gaia, I even called her an angel." Zack proceeded to tell me how he'd survived a fall from the plates by crashing through a church in the slums and landing in an angel's flowerbed.

An angel named Aeris.

He'd gone on a rough 'date' with her and was given the opportunity to show off numerous times, despite having his wallet at one point stolen(by who I wondered) and having to fish for it in monster remains. And she had called him 'handsome'. At least, that's what she'd thought of his _eyes_.

Just before Zack got around to concluding his highly fabricated tale of unrequited love, he gasped.

"I-I have to go see her!"

"Huh? Is she waiting for you?"

"Well, maybe."

"Maybe?" I echoed skeptically. Sure he was good with the ladies, and i hand't seen him so excited about a girl in a while, but usually they wern't...on the edge of their seat to see him again.

"I said I'd see her again soon, and I don't want her thinking I don't like her!" He stammered, tugging his hands through his hair. "I have to go back!" Then he was running for the door, and racing past the transparent walls waving at me. I just smiled and waved back. Good for him, I guess...

And there went my sparring partner.

But that reminded me how I was supposed to be getting food for Kunsel. Well, even if he was just trying to get me out of the room, I still had to come back. I went down to the cafeteria, which was just setting up for lunch, and filled up a tray with random food. I picked off whatever looked good, but still passed by the violet-colored apples. It bothered me that I couldn't remember what Kunsel liked.

I tapped my finger on the side of the counter, pondering over which flavor of jello to get him. I was actually going off of color instead of taste. There was green, orange, and red. I hoped the flavors were something like apple, orange, and cherry, but I eventually decided against getting jello at all and went with vanilla pudding. Sure it still looked like a Flan monster, but it didn't jiggle around like one as I walked with it.

He would like vanilla though, right? You couldn't go wrong with that flavor. Sure, chocolate was good in chocolate form, but it got too sweet in ice cream and pudding form. It just-

"No! You know what I said about him being here!"

"Kunsel, please. He just wants to help-"

"No he doesn't! Get him out of here!" Hearing Kunsel's frantic yells were enough for me to start running down the hall, but it was the soft, tricky voice that really alarmed me.

"Really, he's so incoherent right now you should evoke his self-speaking rights and let the doctors handle-"

"Get him out!" The tray clattered against the waxed floor as I raced inside. A nurse gave a feeble attempt to halt me, but I quickened my pace and forced her to leap out of the way. Another doctor stood beside Kunsel's bed, along with Hojo. Except Hojo was the one holding the needle. Holding it dangerously close to Kunsel.

"What are you doing!" I demanded, quickly shoving myself in front of the scientist and Kunsel.

"Hail…" Kunsel's voice was just above a relieved whimper. I didn't look away from Hojo, who hadn't even taken a step back yet. Now the needle was closer to me. He looked out the door to the hallway.

"Quite a messy girl, aren't you?"

"You don't need to be here." I said, contradicting myself from what I'd told Kunsel earlier.

"Actually, you are the one who is unnecessary company." He added.

"Hail-" Kunsel's voice was higher now.

"I'm staying right here." I continued, nodding at the needle in his grip. "Until you put that away." Hojo shrugged.

"Well, since you asked so politely." He swung that hand around as if reaching for the medical kit, and Kunsel reacted explosively. He pulled me back with his arms, and I fell awkwardly on his legs before I could even get my hands out.

"Kunsel, I'm fine!" I snapped in confusion. What was that about?

"Just a slip of the hand." Hojo assured me, waving his hands, one of which held a syringe. "Didn't even scrape you-"

"You liar!" Kunsel blasted. "You stabbed her with it!" Did he? I felt my arms, searching for a tiny dot of blood. But there was none. He'd gotten pretty close to me with the needle, but he never-

"See? Monroe is obviously in no condition to leave here yet. He should be under constant surveillance." Hojo stashed away the needle, distracting the doctor with his words. Hojo clapped his case shut and stood ready to leave.

"When you see that he's in need of…further care, feel free to contact me. Though my schedule is busy with my…" His eyes narrowed at us. At me. "My other patients."

I pulled away from Kunsel, shakily padding myself down.

"He- he stuck you with that?" Kunsel asked, between nervous swallows. I shook my head, though I wasn't saying no quite yet.

"No!" I snapped. "He didn't…don't worry. He was just trying to freak you out." I assured him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, Darvey." The doctor interrupted.

"Didn't you see that!" Kunsel demanded. "He-"

"You calm down, Monroe. I won't hesitate to put you back on sedatives." I swung my head to see him.

"Sedatives?" I repeated.

"Forget it." He murmured. He was deathly pale though, even his lips.

"Darvey. Move." I stood up, glaring at the doctor and slowly made my way out of the room. Almost at the door, I turned around.

"Kunsel!" I saw his bright eyes flash to me. "I…I dropped your food, sorry." His lips twitched into a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'll-"

"Out." With a rough shove, the doctor cleared me of the infirmary entirely, locking it right in front of me.

* * *

Sheer panic, and uncontrollable shaking. I bolted upright, and ripped the blanket off my legs. A coat of sweat dripped all over my skin, and the blanket was suffocating.

My breath came out as a choked yell, and I had to clap my hand over my mouth to not wake up Kris. But a moment later I pulled that hand away to look at my palm.

Like always, there was a thick scar. But I could have sworn it was stinging now. I cupped it with my other hand and slowly relaxed.

I'd been dreaming. Not even my usual odd dreams, but simpler. Whatever I'd been dreaming about, it had ended after I grabbed a sword with my fingers and cut my hand off.

"Hail?" Kris murmured.

"It's nothing. Go back to bed." She was too sleepy to argue. I took one more look at my intact hand and reached for the blanket again.

* * *

**_A/N~ Oh, for future refrence, can you guys tell me what you like most, or want to see more. _**

**_Fights? Or..._**

**_...Romance?_**

**_Please review! XD_**


	38. Commiting to Suicide

**I looked back and saw Kaito struggling for a grip on the floor, but the concrete shifted underneath him too much, and he soon fell onto his side just like everyone else. Like a sinkhole, the rooftop was caving in at the middle, drawing the rest of it down. Screaming ninjas slid through the gaping hole and into the depths of the collapsing fort.**

**Kaito squinted through the dust to see me.**

**"Don't just stand there! Get out of here!" Instead, I ran towards him. I skidded to my knees and caught him by the wrist. I arched my back, trying to pull him away from the fissure. "Idiot Hail! Let go!"**

**"Stop it!" I screamed in protest. "This isn't happening again!" I felt him press something cold against my fingers.**

**"Take it, okay!" He yelled. "Just take it- from me to you!" Then, when he'd fit the object into my hands, he painfully bent my fingers back. I would have kept holding on to, but after he broke them, I couldn't even try to hold on.**

**I went sprawling backwards, a Paper Heart in my hands, but nothing else.**

**Then, like a shot had somehow hit an old gas pipe, the roof burst into flames from the center out. I leapt to my feet and ran until the powerful blast of hot air kicked me off my feet and off the rooftop. The chopper suddenly swung under me, and I stretched my arm to grasp the reaching hand. I grazed her fingers, missed, and caught onto the edge of the swaying chopper.**

**And just as quickly as I'd grabbed it, I fell. Somehow I'd grabbed onto a blade instead, rusty, but sharp enough to cut my hand down the middle, and then I was falling.**

Then I landed on my bed with a scream.

This time it woke Kris up too.

I hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days now. What was going on with me? I wasn't having those dreams about Wutai after I got back, but give me a week and they're all I'm dreaming about. They always ended with me cutting my hand on something…

The first part of that last dream was a memory. I really had been forced to leap off of the building, but Cissnei had managed to catch me and help me inside the chopper. There had been no sword…I'd never even cut my hand with a sword before. Not seriously at least.

I'd gotten the scar on my palm from a weird monster during the mission to the Nibelheim reactor. But that happened months ago…I thought I'd moved past that.

* * *

I got up early, since i didn't expect to fall back asleep anyways, and went to the training room on a whim. My legs seemed to carry me there when I was bored. I guess on instinct, since I was always in a hurry to get to Genesis' training sessions, I just always felt like I was late.

As expected, no one was there yet. So I put on the visor and dimmed the windows so I could perform a hologram mission.

They could be fun, but Hojo had been experimenting with them lately, making them harder. Out of boredom, I decided to try and beat my one-hundred in a row streak. The mission was self-explanatory, the room gave you 100 Infantrymen, and you had to take them all down. If you took too many hits, it would turn off the program and you had to start again. Which was frustrating for me, because I could have kept going plenty of times, but I still had taken one too many hits.

So I hadn't beaten the mission yet, and it was annoying me that some 3rds had already cleared it.

The room lit up again, though it looked slightly different, with more light running over the floors and walls. The first hologram Infantryman rose out of the floor, loading a gun. Before he could slap in the magazine, I'd cut him down. Then two appeared at once, going through the same motions as the previous. I caught them too, before they could even take aim. Then four appeared. They were doubling until I stopped erasing them so quickly…I wondered how high I could get them before they started appearing individually.

With two swords, I raced forward and sliced them down the line. Another bonus about hologram missions is how much cleaner it is. Not only is there no blood, but my uniform wouldn't rip unless I did it myself. If I had the willpower, I could stand and let them shoot me, and I would still look fine. Though, my mind would still perceive pain thanks to the helmet, but at least it was clean pain. If there was such a thing.

Now they were appearing randomly, sometimes two replacing the one I felled, sometimes in an entirely different place. They all took a moment to 'load' their guns and fire, but not in sync anymore.

I raced through the middle, loading a fire materia into the slot on my left sword. Fire lit up the sword like I'd dumped it in oil, and the holograms disintegrated twice as fast. I knew that THUNDER would be more effective in taking out larger numbers, but I was sick of that element for the day.

Each time a hologram faded, the number on my visor went up. I'd been watching it gradually add up for the last minute. I was getting close.

An imaginary bullet rocked into my shoulder, and my flaming sword whirled out of my hand. It extinguished the second it hit the ground, like it knew it had left my hand. That, and the materia bounced out of the socket.

Another bullet seemed to enter my leg, and my visor started flickering red warning signals.

"I know! Damn it…!" I rolled and skidded across the waxed floor to reach my sword. I only had five more holograms to kill! That would be easy! Then I-

My visor suddenly blacked out, screening a red message of death: "Mission Aborted"

"NO I DIDN'T!" I yelled, knocking myself in the head to hopefully resume the mission. "I didn't abort OR die! Come on!"

"Hail?" The door behind me opened, and I shook off the helmet with a hiss.

"How long have you worked here?"

"Hail, can-"

"Don't you recognize a mission when you see one? I was _this close_ to getting a new record!" Okay, blame it on my lack of sleep, but I wasn't in a good mood. And now _this_. Plus Lazard hadn't given me a new pair of swords for the ones I lost during the Genesis raid.

Lazard crossed his arms and patiently waited for me to finish. But I had no more to say. He took a step inside, but I screamed and scrambled to the floor.

"Oh-Don't step on it!" I sat back up with the still-warm FIRE materia in my palm. "Jeez, you would have had the equivalent of a landmine if you stepped on that."

"Well, don't you know how ShinRa makes them?" He asked, moving out of the way so I could get outside.

"Materia? Cool…"

"Now, Hail." He resumed his serious tone, which reminded me of how he'd interrupted my near record breaking mission. My scowl of a pout returned.

"Yes, _sir_?" He frowned.

"Well, firstly, I'm surprised you're awake so early. This is odd."

"Not me. I can't sleep."

"Why is that?" I shrugged.

"Just weird dreams." I tapped my swords together, moving them down in an X shape. "More like nightmares."

"Oh. Well if that's the case, I'll set up an appointment with a doctor for you." The hairs on my neck rose. "He could probably prescribe some sleeping medication."

"That's fine, really. They'll go away like they always do." I mean, I had thought my LOVELESS dreams would be continuous.

"You've had them before?" I put my swords away.

"Not really! I'm fine!"

"Hmm. You better be. There's something that I need you to do…" When his voice trailed off uncharacteristically, I straightened up.

"Sir?" Lazard seemed to become more professional then too.

"Was Monroe acting strangely when you last spoke with him?" My arms dropped to my sides.

"Is he okay?" That wasn't the response Lazard was looking for. "Uh, I don't think so. He seemed okay..." Lazard waited, and I sighed. "Hojo was freaking him out, but I'm sure he's okay." Even as I spoke, I could tell that wasn't the case. "Is he?"

"Heleft the infirmary." I took a lurching step forward, ready to burst into a run if need be. I had a feeling it would be. Kunsel wasn't in good shape yet. Leaving the infirmary was still dangerous.

"Where is he now?" Lazard shrugged. "Damn it, can-"

"The secretaries think they saw him leaving the building." _Damn_ it. I nodded, already backing away towards the elevator. "It's not officially a mission, I would rather not make a big deal about it. Bring him back soon before others begin to notice and I get the Turks involved." With a shaky nod, I ran.

I'd forgotten all about my hologram mission.

The secretaries couldn't see out past the entrance, so I didn't even know which way I should go.

"Come on…I figured out where Genesis was…" Just remembering that helped me. Where would Kunsel go? What did he need? Or…want?

I took the stairs to the Slums. I dropped down them at a dangerous speed, skipping entire flights and landing with a heavy clank that made the entire staircase tremble. Pedestrians above and below started swearing at me, but still moved out of the way all the same.

I didn't slow my pace when I got off the stairs either. I ran until I entered Sector 1, and then to Cher's Place. It was the middle of the day, and her store was crowded. Teenage girls and women were waiting on the sleek porch, laughing to each other with no realization for the dilemma I was facing. For my panic.

I walked into the middle of the dirt street and spun in circles. Had I been wrong? I thought Kunsel would have…

I let out a sigh through my nose when I finally saw the person slumped against the building in front of me. He'd concealed himself in the alleyway's shade, what had caught my attention were the glowing eyes.

I approached him slowly, but not too slowly. I was too worried to take my time. I wanted to know for sure that it was him.

I recognized the hospital outfit, light woven pants and a shirt, because I'd been forced into them so many times. And I knew they weren't much. The Slums were cold, and he was sitting on the even colder ground.

I entered the darkness and knelt in front of him.

"Kunsel?" He'd grown tense since I approached him. He was aware that I sat in front of him, but he wasn't ready to acknowledge me. I'd never seen him act this way before. It scared me. I repeated his name, and he took a heavy breath, then muttered,

"What." Really? That was his response. Asking me what in Gaia I was doing here?

"I know I ask about things you don't want to say, but maybe I should pry. Why'd you come down here?"

"I didn't want to be in there anymore." He whispered.

"Why?" Instead of responding, he looked past me at the girls in front of Cher's.

"These slums are so dark. The only thing that lights them up are artificial streetlamps, powered by mako…and her cloths. No one thought she could start a business like that, but she wanted to brighten this place up. And I just wanted to make sure she could afford it."

"So you joined ShinRa." I concluded, the black and white photot vividly coming to mind. I knew this story already. Not in the detail he was about to disclose to me though.

"It was one of the best-paying jobs at the time. Not like how it is now. I was excited to join. All the other teenage guys were. But my job would never have paid it off. Only when Cher was given enough compensation in gil after I…" He didn't mean to, but his throat closed and he swallowed. He wasn't like most people when they described a traumatizing event. No fidgeting at all. He spoke calmly, not even at a faster pace. Simple words, and I didn't notice he was struggling until he accidently swallowed.

"Reactor 2 blew up while I was overseeing the construction. They told her I died. But I hadn't really. Hojo took me for his experiments, just like it said he could in my SOLDIER contract. But he messed up, and I woke up. I knew something was wrong because…because he was so old. But I looked…not the same, since the explosion had messed me up pretty good, but I didn't have any scars or anything. I looked seventeen still, even though it was over thirty years later."

"There was a big case over what should be done with me. Hojo wanted to keep me in the lab, since I was the first…success at his preservation experiments. He'd been working on something to keep people looking the same- not aging. Maybe it would lead up to immortality, but I don't think that applies to me. They finally agreed to let me go if I remained at ShinRa, as a 2nd Class SOLDIER indefinitely. And…I couldn't tell my sister I was alive." Only then did I feel my eyes getting heavy. I pretended to adjust my legs and quickly rubbed my arm by my face.

"You never disliked your hair." I said. He looked up at me, a confused frown on his calm face. "You wear your helmet so no one can recognize you, right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but I really don't like my hair either."

I had pried, and gotten my answers. So easily. And there was nothing I could say to him. Never could I relate to what had happened to him. He probably felt that it would have been better if he just died when he was supposed to. But never once did I see Kunsel indulge in self-pity. Sure, he could be pretty pathetic sometimes, but he never complained about it.

"Are you afraid of Hojo because he wants you back?" Like a scared child unable to speak, Kunsel nodded. I got on my knees and scooted myself right in front of him, taking his shoulders with my hands. "I promise, no matter what, I will never let him do that to you." I shook his until he looked at me. "If you ever go missing, I'll come and find you. Even if that means I get expelled from ShinRa." Sensing my seriousness, he finally looked me dead-on. "I promise." I repeated, hammering the phrase into both of our heads.

Despite never being certain about what I wanted out of SOLDIER, I always knew that my friends came first. Knowing how I could fail just as easily as any other, I still trusted myself to save them. If it came to that. It was something I didn't even have to think about.

Maybe that was my purpose in SOLDIER. Not to achieve something great personally, but to assure that others could.

I wanted Kunsel to feel safe. I wanted him to be reassured. No one should have to live in that kind of fear.

"I _promise_." I whispered. He closed his eyes just as they turned a relaxed shade of blue. He reached up and put his hand on my shoulder too, right between my shoulder paldrons and neck. It was like he was feeling my pulse. Then he rocked forward, and I could have sworn he was going to kiss me.

Just as his face passed dangerously close to mine, he went straight up as he stood.

"Fine. Let's go back to ShinRa." I smiled in his shadow.

"Finally. I thought I was going to have to drag you back."

He trusted me to save him too.


	39. Mako Viens

_**A/N~ Big thank you to my newest reviewer, Laci! But you need to sign in so I can respond to your reviews better! Your reviews are so epic, thank you. It really makes me happy that everyone seems to love Hail!**_

_**Thanks to all my regulars too X)**_

* * *

After Kunsel was safely returned to the infirmary without any complications, some of the Infantrymen asked me to show them how to grapple.

Enough said.

The rest of my day was spent on the Turk floor showing everyone how to beat Reno. He was in a sour mood ever since he'd 'lost that one Infantryman to the job-leeches of SOLDIER'. I eventually found out he was referring to Garrison, one of the newest 3rd Class SOLDIERs. Though Rude was quick to tell me that the other one, 'the pretty girl' was still interested. Seemed like Rude was hoping Kris would keep that interest.

Reno had oddly enough, cut off his lavish ponytail since out last match. He bragged about it to me before our match, taunting me to try and win without using it strangle him. But Rude kept shaking his head and muttering something about how his hair had gotten stuck in machinery and the few options they had.

Anyways, I had to go the old-fashioned way to choke him. He had a tendency to charge me first, which was the kind of attack I responded best to. I stepped quickly out of his way, trying to grasp him from behind before he turned around, but he noticed me sooner, and covered himself. We separated, stumbling, until Reno ran at me again. This time I held my ground for even longer, and Reno slowed down cautiously. As soon as he did, I surprised him by running in head first.

If I had known what his response would have been, I would have been the attacker a long time ago. Or maybe it was my change of strategy that caught him so off guard.

It seemed that he didn't know where exactly to grab me back. His hand recoiled like I was a burning coal if he kept his hand in a certain place for too long, until he tried pushing me back by my hips. But all my weight was already low, and even his strong pushes wouldn't move me. I kicked the back of his ankle out, and he fell with a hard slap on the mats. I followed him to the ground, and pinned my elbow to his neck.

"Bang."

"'S not a gun." He gargled. I let him up with a smile.

Rude only went against me once, after extreme prompting from just about everyone in the room, especially Reno. It took about three seconds for me to be seeing stars for the rest of the day, and Rude had gone easy.

When I was leaving to go back to the barracks for a much-needed shower, Reno remembered to give me a leaf of Manila paper.

"What is it?" I asked, hesitating before I took it. It looked to formal. He shrugged, pulling a sweaty towel over his damp face.

"Not like they let us read it. We just deliver." Rude momentarily took off his black glasses and rubbed them clean on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you recognize it though. It means you're in trouble." He teased, without even breaking a smirk.

I snatched it away as Reno started to open it for me. I ripped it open and turned away. It was a notice that I had missed my doctor's appointment, and I was rescheduled for tomorrow. Laced with subtle threats of what could happen if I refused to show up. But like the first request, I crumpled it up as I walked and left it in the first trash can I saw.

* * *

"Ninety-eight!" I yelled, so that the crowd on Infantrymen and 3rds could hear what number I was on through the training room walls. My audience had grown over the minute I'd been powering through the mission, as Infantrymen called each other up, yelling,

"Hurry! Hail's going to break one-hundred!"

There were screens now that hung outside the training room so people could see what I was seeing through the visor too, which was way cooler than watching me swing around my swords in an otherwise empty room.

One of the two remaining holograms fired a bullet, but I swung my head to the side and narrowly avoided it.

"Ninety-_nine_!" I could hear tentative cheers through the walls. They didn't want to distract me yet, but they were excited too. Since this particular mission was taking me so long to complete, the sense of rivalry had faded. Now they were as desperate as I was to see me pass it.

The last hologram infantryman was no stronger than the others, but I plugged a FIRE materia into my standard issued sword and took out my one-hundredth Infantryman in a burst of flames. After how long it took me, it _had_ to be flashy.

"_One hundred_! Ha!"

I stomped my foot victoriously and swung my swords through the air as the holograms faded.

"Take that, science department! You'll have to up the levels for me now!" Surprisingly, no one else was cheering for me. I spun around with a glare through my visor right at General Sephiroth. Oh. That was probably why.

Most of the Infantrymen were already crammed into the elevator, while others were casually scattered about, trying not to be noticed. They hadn't been doing anything wrong, but Sephiroth's very presence was enough to convince them that they _had_ been doing something out of conduct.

I took a breath to calm myself, once I remembered that I hadn't gotten in trouble recently. At least, nothing that would call for Sephiroth's intervention.

He uncrossed his arms and waved for me to come outside.

I dropped my hologram visor at the doorway and surprised everyone by greeting Sephiroth with a smile instead of saluting. I probably would have accidently flicked him with sweat if I had.

"I see you just made a new record, Hail." Sure, it was more like a statement rather than a compliment, but i bet that was the best I would get from Sephiroth. So I beamed, and nodded happily.

"Yep. Finally got that hundred in a row streak."

"Good." He said, then sort of smiled. That knowing smile that assured me that I was in fact, somehow guilty of something and just didn't know it yet. "You missed your doctor's appointment again." That.

…Why would _Sephiroth_ be reminding me in the first place?

"I forgot about it." I claimed. I was supposed to have gone to the infirmary at 12:10 this morning. I'd been in the training room since six.

"You have a selective memory then." He said.

"I don't need to go. I'm_ fine_." I was trying to avoid using the tone with him, but it was quickly coming to that.

"I'm sure you are." He looked past me at the training room. "They've really fixed it up since then." Then back at me. "The Director told me to come talk to you instead of sending out another notice letter. You have a new appointment tomorrow at three. Please don't miss it."

"And if I…selectively forget about it?"

"Then either myself or Lazard will escort you tomorrow." I flipped my swords around, and fell back against the wall with a dull thud.

"Great. At least you would be the one."

"Hmm?"

"N-Nothing." I quickly corrected, looking away. "Nothing…"

I still wasn't planning on making an effort to attend that appointment. I would see how I felt about it later.

* * *

_Falling again. I think I was crashing through the construction plates, high above the slums. But where the slums should be, was instead a void of darkness. I desperately reached for something to grab to prevent me from landing in that blackness, and cut my hand. I plunged into the heavy darkness, and it enveloped me instantly. Like I'd landed in the middle of a huge bed, with thick, plumy blankets. But I kept dropping through the middle, and the sides covered me like sticky water. I reached out again, slapping the stuff away, and drew my hand back with a yell. How could it cut me! It wasn't sharp!_

_My arms reached out, my fingers stretching for something to grab. Something tangible in this choking mist. Anything!_

_"Hail! Hail, please wake up!" Finally, something touched my palm, and my fingers desperately grabbed onto it. But the sharp prick of a sword caused me to scream. But I couldn't let go! Like the blade had dug into my skin and tangled with my bones._

I caught myself yelling and my eyes popped open wide. My other arm smacked down onto my bed, but the sinking feeling in my stomach didn't fade.

Kris was standing over me, her face the perfect expression of fear. It didn't relax from it even when I seemed to be composing myself.

"Thank Gaia…Hail?" I swallowed once, but my throat felt hoarse. "What…was that a nightmare?" I looked around the well-lit room, regaining my bearings. Then, my eyes fell on one of my hands which was clutching onto Kris, so tightly that I could see the bright red skin where I was cutting off blood circulation. I released her with a jolt, and she sighed.

"I was worried you would never let go."

"How did I grab you?" I demanded, watching carefully as the redness on her skin faded. She casually rubbed her arms.

"When you started screaming, I turned on the light and came over."

"I was _screaming_?" I clarified. She looked at me like I'd asked some silly question. When she saw the seriousness on my face, she nodded.

"Yeah, Hail. You were really yelling." I thought that had just been in my dream…in my head. "You were sort of…thrashing, and when I reached for you, you grabbed me." I wiped my arm over my forehead, and felt the dampness of sweat.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said. "I…I don't know why I did that." I glanced at the digital clock.

_4:50_

I pulled the blankets off and dressed into my uniform.

"Hail? Where are you going?"

"I have a doctor's appointment."

"This early?" She demanded with disbelief. I glanced at the clock again.

_4:52_

"Well…A little later, but they won't mind if I show up sooner."

…I went to the cafeteria instead.

I had started to go to the infirmary, but lost my nerve and came downstairs to wait instead. And I wasn't going to go back to my room. When I left, I felt determined to give myself up to the doctors, so they could put me in check before I did something worse to Kris. But that confidence had faded with each step. I was still planning to go to the appointment, but no sooner than required by that request form I threw out yesterday.

A cooling cup of coffee sat in a Styrofoam cup on the edge of the table in front of me. I didn't even like coffee. But I had to have something in front of me. It made me appear just a little busier. Less insane. Only the cook was in the large room with me, but I'd picked a seat far enough away so he wouldn't be tempted to greet me in some way. I was sitting so still that the motion-sensor lights above me had shut off.

Most people knew me well enough by now though, that I looked like I wanted to be left alone. The cook carefully and casually avoided looking at me and continued on with his morning preparations. He was a nice guy, that cook. He'd been working at ShinRa since it was built, and he looked old enough for me to believe him. I'd seen him talking with Kunsel before, but only with his helmet on.

I didn't know if anyone else knew about Kunsel. About Shay Monroe. I doubted that Zack knew. Kunsel wanted people to know, but couldn't say it. Maybe he knew that cook from before the accident. When he was still called Shay. Even Kunsel had someone he could go back and speak to.

I no longer had one.

How would I describe that man? Not a father figure, unless I wanted to become a cross dresser. Not really a potential role-model either.

An influential male figure in my life. That was Genesis. But he was also usually missing from my life. I couldn't complain to Zack or Kunsel either. If they felt I was being needy, their own manly needs to protect me would start kicking in. They were my friends, but I couldn't have them pity me.

I slipped my hand into my pocket and placed the fuchsia materia on one of the grooves in the metal table. The colors were always changing from purple to red. Like slowed down waves of color, trapped in a tiny glass orb. That was a Summon's heartbeat. I prodded it with a finger, gently.

"Why did he give you to me, huh?" It rolled back into place so abruptly that I though the dragon-bird was about to make a surprise entrance in the cafeteria. But it thankfully stilled, and I quickly stashed it in my pocket again.

As soon as the glow from the Summon materia dulled in my pocket, more, motion-activated lights blinked on in the dim room as a sleepy Infantryman stopped in front of the cook. He leaned heavily on the counter, straining to stay away until his own coffee was served. More Infantrymen would wake up soon, and I didn't want to be here when that happened.

I poured the lukewarm coffee into the tree planter next to me, and the Styrofoam into the trash can.

I wonder if trees liked the taste of coffee too?

I waited outside the infirmary for hours. People were inside, but I still didn't want to go in there until I had to.

When the appointment time finally came around, none other than Professor Hojo showed up. I prayed to Gaia that he was here for someone else, especially after what Kunsel had told me about him, but the old scientist stopped a few feet away from me, adjusting his glasses that never seemed to fit just right on his crooked nose.

"You showed up." He said, crushing my hopes that he wasn't looking for me.

"Grudgingly." He pulled the clipboard out from under his arm, checked something off, and replaced it.

"Come on then. I was hoping you would skip out again today. I'll have to cancel my plans." I hated to have anything alike with him, but it sounded like this was as much of an annoyance for him as it was for me.

I followed him downstairs to the main lab. Hojo did have his own personal lab on the rooftop level, but shared this join lab with the other scientists. At least we weren't completely alone, so my screams would be heard by someone if he bolted me to the wall.

Instead, he led me to a very normal appearing doctor's office, with the standard bed and cabinets. A little larger, with a lot more equipment and stock, but that was ShinRa's standards.

"So, Darvey, why am I wasting time with you? My other experiments aren't going well and I would like to fix them before I lose my temper and scrap them." Hello to you too…

"I, uh, I've been sleeping bad lately." He nodded, with a very bored expression on his face.

"Well that's quite serious." I crossed my arms.

"Sure is. So can you just prescribe me something and I'll get out of here." He sighed, rolling his head back.

"I had hoped this would be more interesting...but I was right about you again. Fill this out and get out of here." He passed me a clipboard, not the one he kept under his arm, mind you, and a pen.

The questions were simple, and mostly extreme cases that applied to only one percent or so of the SOLDIERs here. I had to write down where I'd been in the last year, which contained all the worry provinces such as Wutai and Cosmo Canyon, and boring questions about my mental health.

No I have not been having suicidal tendencies, no I haven't been poisoned in the last 48 hours without medical treatment.

Curious enough, there was a question on whether I'd been having odd dreams. And...they always did ask that whenever i was in the infirmary.

That was too much of a coincidence. I was tempted to pass it by as I had done up until now, but remembering what had happened this morning with Kris, I checked it off as 'yes' and returned the clipboard to Hojo. He took it back with one hand and tipped it to the side so the papers fell over the top so he could flip through them. And then my stomach tightened when he took the clipboard in both hands and adjusted his glasses.

"You haven't been sleeping because of strange dreams?"

"That's what I checked off, yeah."

"Hmmm." He hummed, reading over the rest of the papers with a renew of interest. "Were you exposed to liquid mako in the past few months?" He suddenly asked. My hair rose nervously. What was he going on about now?

"Uh, no. I've been on routine missions, if any."

"Your file says you led a mission to the reactor in Nibelheim though." He let the papers flop back into place, and met my eyes from over the clipboard. "Reactors have mako in them."

"I know. But it's not like I fell in."

"Only the rest of your team." He added, his eyes traveling with thought. My hand tangled in the loose fabric of my pants. "They would surely have mako poisoning."

"You're responsible for a lot of these monsters that SOLDIERs have to fight! Your escaped experiments, or the ones you didn't like." I snapped, my voice loud despite the tightness in my throat. "There were some pretty nasty ones in that reactor- you have anything to do with that?" His eyes lit up.

"Ah, I remember that now." He returned to the papers. "Did you happen to get in the way of their claws at some point?"

"That mission happened months ago."

"Doesn't matter." Hojo hummed, examining his clipboard. What was he looking for? He'd been staring at that paper the whole time. Was it changing colors or something?

Finally, I made a fist with my scarred hand, held it tight, then held it up for him to see. That had almost been a punch. He actually stood up and bent down to look at it up-close.

"Ah, yes. That's it."

"That's _what_?" I demanded, and he moved the pen across the paper again.

"The reason you have not been sleeping well. You have been infected with mako, and it has festered in the scar in your hand since that mission _months ago_." I snapped my eyes to my palm. It wasn't even that bad of a scar…smoother than the one on my face…though the veins extending from it were suddenly ominous.

"I haven't even been having weird dreams for that long." He raised an eyebrow. "Not ones that kept me awake…"

"And now they are- that is the point of this visit. Now, you are not the first to be stupid enough to go without treatment. So lucky for you, there already is a procedure to deal with it." He stood up straight. "I expect you back at five." He briskly said.

"Wha- why? If there's-"

"You will be spending the night here." He opened the door, and gestured to it expectantly. "I will be expecting you _then_." I stormed out, and tried to ignore his lingering eyes as I thought of how I should occupy myself for two oddly placed hours until I was expected back.

Hojo just smiled.

'Things _have_ gotten interesting after all.'

* * *

I started coming up on the rooftop when I got upset. It was like I was hoping the loud wind would either block out my thoughts, or blow them away forever.

"Hail?" I could hardly hear the hesitant voice over the wind, but I acknowledged him with a nod.

"Hey Cloud. Back from your mission already?"

"We were gone for a while, actually. But yeah." I slung my arms over the railing and looked down into the city. The top of this building was the tallest manmade structure in all of Gaia. Even the nest at Fort Condor stood under it. Though it was the middle of the day now, I couldn't see clearly at all. There was a misty haze leaking up from under the plates.

The people of the slums has a reason to call it a 'rotting pizza'.

"Ever feel like you're on top of the world, but you aren't supposed to be?" I said, to no one in particular. But since Cloud was right behind me, he stepped forward and replied to it.

"Uh, not really actually. I don't think I've ever felt on top of the world."

"But you just had a big mission, right? How'd that go?" He'd been looking up at me from a slightly downturned face, but at the mention of his mission, he looked all the way at the floor.

"I messed up. More than once…"

"Are you okay?" I said, looking away from the depressing scenery to examine him. He still appeared to be in one piece, except for his nose. A small strip of gauze covered it, where red swelling was still going down. That might have had something to do with Cloud's tone, but it was his confidence I was worried about.

"I'm fine I guess, but the one thing I got asked to do, I messed up. I mean…The guy we were after, a deserted scientist, was trying to get away and-"

"Wait a sec. Did you go on the mission to retrieve Professor Hollander, with Zack Fair?" Cloud smiled, before he remembered how he was supposed to be ashamed, and nodded.

"Uh-huh. We found Hollander, and when he tried to get away, Zack told me to grab him." I remembered Hollander as Genesis' doctor. There was more to it than that I was sure.

I raised an eyebrow for him to continue, and he pointed to the bandage.

"He broke my nose…and got away from me." The gravity of the situation prevailed over the slight humor to it. Cloud sighed, and dropped all of his weight onto the railing as he leaned on it.

"I'm pathetic." I matched his sigh with one of my own.

"Cloud, the first thing we need to fix is your self-esteem…It's going to be hard for you to get stronger if you don't think you can improve."

"Well that's what people were drilling into my head when I was a kid." He murmured. "Maybe I started to believe them." Sure, I felt pity for him instantly, but annoyance caught up with me too.

"You're the only person who can change that." I reminded him. "I mean, no one can make you look at yourself differently. All I could do is show you how to use a sword." His face lit up, but still without a smile.

"Yeah, I know! Uh, that gave me an idea actually…I, uh. Will you, uh…" I could see where this was going. I stood up straight and put my hands on my hips while facing him. Even though I was his same size, I could make myself look a little bigger.

"If you're asking for lessons, I only train _confident _men!" He jumped nervously, momentarily intimidated by my change in tone, then collected himself.

"Will you please train me!" His request came out with a crack in it, but it was loud and impressive enough. I smiled.

"Of course I will." I brushed my hand against his hair, and he winced as if preparing for me to grind my fist against it with my leather gloves. But I refrained, and gave him a gentle pat like I would a chocobo. I still remembered how painful those noggies were.

"That was a little more confident than before, but you look sort of like a ruffled chocobo now." He swatted my hand away, finally cracking a smile.

"That was another nickname I had, but it's nicer when you say it, I think…"

I doubted this one training session would become a regular thing like it had with me and Genesis, or Zack and Angeal. Cloud and I were aged too closely. I didn't want to say Cloud was like a brother either, since my biological one was such an ass. But Cloud had an unmistakable air of insecurity about him, and I wanted to somehow make that go away.

Or make sure no one ever made him feel insignificant again. Everyone could tell that Cloud had been bullied. The way he doubted himself, the way he flinched away from my playful punches like they were going to kill him…

I wanted to make sure he got accepted into SOLDIER. It was his way of restoring, or gaining for the first time, confidence in himself and his abilities. I'm sure he was doing it to prove himself to others as well.

…I mean, I couldn't make sure for certain that he got in, but I'd lied about not helping him gain esteem. Cloud was going to get some lessons in confidence one way or another from me.

Which would probably be by surviving my training sessions.


	40. Thunder Clap

_**A/N~ So…I can assume you guys know how sorry I am for taking so long, right? But, if you're sort of following the Crisis Core plotline, you should know that some…right stuff just happened, and it took me a while to get Hail's reaction just right. Okay, we'll skip the formalities and get on with it! Enjoy!**_

* * *

I sighed quietly, taking my first conscious breath. I knew I didn't have to get up just yet, but I felt that I could easily open my eyes if I wanted to. I felt rested.

Then came the startled gasp as I lurched into a sitting position. The heart monitor clipped onto my finger jumped to match my increased heart rate before I tugged it off and it flattened out, confused as to why my heart had suddenly seemed to stop.

"Sleep well?" Hojo smiled at me from across the room. Ugh. Not the face I wanted to see first thing after I woke up. I swung my legs over the cot and flexed my toes over the floor like I always did after a good night's sleep. Or good week's coma, whatever it was. But the fact that Hojo had apparently been watching me made me just a bit uneasy. My heart was racing, like I'd been running instead of sleeping.

"Umm-"

"You actually don't need to answer. You did. Six hours straight." He clicked a pen out and scrabbled something on the paper. "We'll start you on the medication. But slowly still. You won't be on it every night yet. We'll…" He twisted his hand in the air, looking up at the corner of the room. "_Ease_ you into it." Everything he said seemed to have another meaning.

It really surprised me that I had been able to sleep so well in the lab. Even if it was a medically induced sleep, there wasn't even a flash of a nightmare. I was actually impressed. Not too much though. Each image of Hojo was accompanied by what Kunsel had told me about him. And image I had fabricated in my head…of Kunsel, in a condition similar to how I'd found him in Wutai, but with dozens of tubes and wires running and disappearing in bulges under his skin.

I left with a brisk step in my walk, feeling refreshed and eager to distance myself from the so-called miracle lab. I had that sparring session with Cloud today, and I was looking forward to it. He better be prepared, because I was ready to go.

I got to the training room early and loaded a hologram mission. The _Fifty Infantryman_ challenge. Since my 100-in-a-row streak, this was an easy warm up. I took my loyal Fira materia and put it to the test, leaving the swords untouched for now. The _borrowed _swords. I just seemed unable to hold onto a pair of swords. I'd lost two pairs now, plus the two I borrowed from unsuspecting SOLDIERs. Each time I wanted to spar, I had to check a pair out from the weaponry. It was sort of pathetic- a 2nd Class SOLDIER still borrowing weapons instead of having her own by now…that's what most people thought anyways.

I brought the topic up with Lazard, but…well, he dismissed the request quite flatly. I got a good scolding, and something about how it would teach me to take care of my things better, or something like that.

The last Infantryman disappeared into glowing green cubes before he hit the floor.

Three minutes.

My visor beeped in approval at the new record. Zack could still do it in less than two though.

I started to load another mission when a loud sound broke through the silence of the training room. I instantly went for my swords, but the sound was harmless. The upstart of noise eased into a soothing rock song by my favorite singer, Gackt.

"Huh?"

"I still don't like him." Kunsel said from the doorway.

"Kunsel!" I spun around so quickly that my short hair whipped in my face. "You're out of the infirmary- and you found my CD." He shrugged.

"Yeah. Got out early for good behavior." He said. "And the training room has a system to play CDs in." I rolled my eyes at the last part.

"Good behavior? If I remember correctly, you ran _away_ at one point."

"No one knows about that." He whispered with a smile. We both walked towards each other until we were at a more comfortable distance.

"So, uh, how're you feeling? Is your leg okay?" He nodded, and tapped his thigh.

"Yeah. Bone's fused back together and everything. Still a little sore though." He smiled to himself. "I landed weird when you threw me onto the chopper." I shrugged.

"I'm not gonna apologize twice." He waved his hands up.

"Hey, hey, I'm not asking for that. Just…" He scratched his hand under his helmet. "I wanted to thank you, actually." I frowned, and finally sheathed my swords. "For…saving me in Wutai, and for…what you said the other day when I ran into the slums." He leaned against the wall. He cracked open an eye at me and smiled. "That's all."

"Okay." I said, twirling my sword before sheathing it again. "Just try not to get kidnapped again." There was humor in my voice, but also a threat too. He laughed it off, but nodded.

"I'll try my best."

Kunsel's PHS beeped and he opened it. They couldn't already be giving him a mission! Not when I still hadn't been out of Midgar in a month!

"Zack's back from Modeohiem." He said, his voice flat. But I jumped.

"Yeah, I thought so, since Cloud was back yesterday. Oh! I have to go tell him about my record!" I ran towards the door, but caught myself and leaned back in. "Speaking of Cloud, he'll be here soon- so can you keep him busy until I'm back?" When Kunsel continued to stare at the text, I took that as a yes and ran to the elevator. "Thanks Kunsel!"

Kunsel's eyes widened as the screen's light reflected the choppy, strained text off his visor. Kunsel gasped as his eyes jumped across the words. No. No…

"Hail!" He spun around, searching for me as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Since Zack didn't come to meet me after the mission was over like Cloud had, I decided to check the barracks.

I knocked on his door loudly.

"Zack! Can I come in?" after a short pause, I rapped again. "Zack Fair! Open up-" I tried the handle, expecting it to be locked, but turned the knob far until it opened. I let the door go as I opened another few inches on its own.

"Zack?" I entered the dark room hesitantly. It wouldn't have been the first time he pretended to be out, then snuck up on me and forced me to break his nose.

But another step in, and I dropped my guard in shock.

The room was a mess. It was a two room suite, which he shared with Kunsel, and everything _but_ Kunsel's room was in disarray. The sofa in the living room was upturned, and one of the two cushions was on the other side of the room, right below a cracked window. Like he had thrown a party, but without food or footprints.

I put my hand on the Fira materia in my pocket and slowly walked into the suite.

"_Zack_?" I starting moving around the room faster, glass crunching under my boots. No way this was a prank. He would have never broken the photo of him and Angeal just to creep me out.

"_Zack_!" I finally decided to look in Zack's own room, and saw the same condition in there. His sheets had been ripped off the bed, leaving Zack sitting on just the plain mattress. The lights were off, and he sat in the darkest part of the room, hunched over with his hands resting off his knees.

"Zack…?" I walked slowly around the bed, and sat down next to him, leaving a foot of space between us for breathing room. He sounded like he needed it. "Are you okay…?" He swallowed quickly, and hid his face with his bangs. I inched closer, so I could reach him if I needed to. "What happened?"

Zack acknowledged me with a weak smile and shrug, that came out more as a grimace and twitch. He looked in a similar shape as his room was- beaten up. There were a few bruises on the exposed parts of his skin, like his arms and face, and I was sure there were more hidden. Most noticeably though, was a cross-section of gauze bandages that were tapped over his cheek. They looked old, as some blood had seeped through and dried already, shaping into an X. I knew Zack was reckless, but taking a hit right to the face? That was too close…

He slowly lifted his head up, just enough so he could see straight through his long bangs. I followed his blank stare to the wall, and saw that a familiar sword was propped up against his wall. I knew instantly what that meant. It explained why the room was torn up like someone had taken their anger and frustration out on the furnishings.

Angeal never would have loaned that buster sword to anyone- not even Zack. And he only would have given it to him if…he couldn't hold onto it anymore.

If a Wutai ninja thought they lost their honor, they preserved it by killing themselves. Angeal's code of Pride was all too similar.

"Z…Zack, I'm so sorry." He shook his head, and closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault."

"I know. I…I wish I could…" I pinched my fingers, at a loss of words. I looked at the sleek sword. "Did he give you the Buster Sword?" Zack nodded.

"But i…I don't know if I deserve it. I feel horrible. He shouldn't be rewarding me for k…killing him." He sighed and let his head drop again. "What does he know about Pride and Honor anyways? He lost it when he…" He swallowed down the rest of his sentence.

"I don't think he lost it." I told him. He turned his head to see me, his blue eyes creased in curiosity. I wasn't usually so…metaphorical, but Zack always responded well to them. And it was also true. "I think he gave it to you-in the form of that sword. Didn't he always go on about how the Buster Sword was his family's pride?" Zack nodded slightly, but his frown returned quickly. He looked so guilty, I couldn't stand it!

"I finally have an answer for him, y'know? Why I joined SOLDIER." I looked up at the ceiling, and the extinguished light bulb. "I never really understood why I joined ShinRa in the first place. I felt like it would be good for me. I could finally hit things without getting in trouble." I forced a smile, hoping it would be contagious. "But I guess I learned that I want to protect my friends more than anything." Zack's semblance of a smile faded entirely then. What did I say?

"I mean, I know you're always going to be way stronger than me," I stammered, trying to recover my mishap. "but right now, if you need anything..." He shook his head, the guilty grimace returning. I'd apparently gone in the wrong direction with my consoling.

"I know what you're saying, Hail, but…I'm sorry." His words choked at the end. He drew his hand through his spiky hair. "I-I wanted to help you too…help you find Genesis. Your teacher disappeared first, after all, and I just…" He shook his head. "I messed up, Hail, I'm sorry." I shook my head, slowly reaching for him.

"_No_, Zack! Stop apologizing, you didn't…"

"Hail!" Kunsel barged inside the room. I looked from him to Zack in desperation.

"K-Kunsel, I-I just-" He swiftly took my place on the bed and waved me away. Though reluctant, and offended that I could so easily be replaced, I backed out of the room until I was past the upturned couch.

"C'mon Zack…" I faintly heard Kunsel say. "Aeris hasn't seen you in a while, and she's been complaining to me. Why don't you go down and see her?" Aeris? Ah, so that was the 'maybe girlfriend' of his. Sounded like I'd been left out of the loop again. But not wasn't the time for self-pity. Zack mumbled something about selling flowers, and Kunsel jumped at the suggestion. "Yeah, you made a promise, right?" Zack grunted something of a reply.

A moment later, the two of them left his room. Zack passed me with a quick glance, and hesitated at the door.

"Go on, man." Kunsel encouraged him, waiting back beside me. "Don't worry about us." I saw his guilty pout surface when I smiled at him. Then he quickly left, and I heard his running footsteps fade down the hall. I took my first real breath and exhaled heavily.

"Oh Gaia, I don't know what to do for him." I breathed, my chest heavy. I couldn't stand to see Zack in pain like that. If it were a monster that had wounded him, I could just kill it, but there was _not a thing_ I could slice that would make the situation any better.

I turned around, and saw Kunsel tipping the couch back onto its legs. I tossed him the cushion at my feet, and he held onto it after he caught it. He was looking at the floor too now. I recognized that look. He was thinking of a way to tell me something without me freaking out. But it was beyond that point already.

"Damn it, what am I not being told!" I suddenly yelled. "Zack was looking at me the same way a minute ago, and I know it wasn't because I suck at consoling people!"

"No…It's not that." Kunsel said quietly. He was too used to my outbursts to be all that phased. He dropped the cushion onto the couch. "In Modeohiem, Angeal wasn't the only person Zack encountered."

"Well who else could-…" My eyes snapped up to Kunsel's visor, where I knew his own mako-eyes were staring with pity. "Genesis?"

He took the other cushion and tossed it back in place on the other side of the couch. That was one interesting sofa.

"Yeah. I tried to tell you, but you ran up here too fast." I briskly closed the distance between us, and Kunsel nobly held his ground.

"So he found Genesis? What then? What happened?" He looked at me head on, his eyes glowing vividly from under his helmet.

"Are you gonna make me say it, Hail? I think you know what happened."

"No, I don't!" I yelled. "I'm thinking something, but I know it can't be true because Zack would never do that!"

"He did it to his own teacher, you don't think he would have fought Genesis?"

"Fought him, sure, but ki-…" I swallowed quickly. "He knows that I'm his student, so it's my-"

"Responsibility?" He interrupted, while shaking his head. "It's _ShinRa's_ problem, Hail. It was." His shoulders sagged. "I...I know this has been really hard on you, but even Zack did what he had to in order to complete his mission. He made the ultimate sacrifice to put an end to this crisis…even if that meant killing his own teacher. And yours."

"No!" I shook my head, then steadied it by clapping my hands around it. "Shut up! They weren't the enemies at all! Just because they deserted-"

"Those who go AWOL know the repercussions!" Kunsel snapped. "They were fully aware that if they left-"

"They had all the right to! ShinRa was doing something to them, I know it! They were growing wings…Hojo did something to them!" Kunsel's mouth gaped to counter my argument, but I cut him off. "Just because _you _were too scared to leave ShinRa after what they did to you, doesn't mean others won't!"

…I didn't instantly regret what I said. The fact that Kunsel went silent in surprise gave me a moment of satisfaction. I had shut him up, _finally_. The know-it-all couldn't make some counter-argument now. I had caught him.

But then the moment was over.

Kunsel's gaze panned down to the floor, and neither of us moved.

The gravity of my words started choking around my lungs. I could hardly breathe. My breaths were too loud anyways. Then I backed away from him, breaking the glass covering of Zack and Angeal's photo again, then ran into the hall.

I skidded at the first turn, and bumped my shoulder into the corner as I ran.

'Damn it Damn it Damn it!'

"Damn it!" That last one came out as a yell. I raced down the stairs, unable to hold still long enough for the elevator doors to open, and practically threw myself down the landings.

How could I feel bad for what I said to him! He asked for it! Zack killed Genesis- even though he knew how I felt about him!

I slammed into another wall as I avoided an oncoming crowd of Infantrymen.

_Genesis was dead._ How was that possible! He was too strong! Was Zack lying? Was _Kunsel_ lying?

I kicked open the doors and cold afternoon air blew against my skin. I wished it were night, so less people would be out to stare.

"_What_!" I demanded, and the curious eyes turned to alarm before they hid away.

I stormed through LOEVLESS Square, cursing out the fountain and the clock and the overhanging bridge as I rapidly approached the neon-lit building. No one was lying. Genesis had been taken by the Lifestream along with Angeal. All this time I had been under the false, _pathetic _impression that I was strong enough to do something about it.

* * *

"Come on, anyone else!"

The dwindling crowd of half-drunken men hesitated. Then one got brave, and charged at me with a high fist. I waited until the arm was halfway to my face before I even thought of moving. I ducked under his muscular arm, pulling it over my shoulder, and hefted the man over my back until he flipped and smacked loudly on the damp concrete.

Three more followed their friend's incentive, and ran at me from three more angles. The one behind me was stopped with a back kick. As he toppled over my leg, I ducked over another punch and twisted around to his back, while his friend tackled him. With loud grunts of pain and frustration, they fell on top of each other in a bloody heap.

"Wow…you've been busy." I spun and faced a new man at the corner of the ring of bystanders. Just a cursory glance was enough to recognize _him_.

"What do you want?" I snapped, crossing my arms defensively.

"I wish I could say this isn't like you." Kunsel sighed, rolling his head back. "Getting drunk and starting a bar fight."

"Just leave me alone, Kunsel!"

"I know this isn't as far as the slums, but I'm gonna take you back to ShinRa before you…" He leaned to the side, examining the men behind me. "Might have been too late to stop bones getting broken, but it doesn't look like anyone's dead yet."

"Just go away!" I screamed. "I want to be alone!"

"You've got company though." He uncrossed his arms. "You can be alone in your room back at ShinRa. You've gotta cool down before someone really gets hurt." I raised an eyebrow.

"You've come to take me back?" I shrugged.

"I guess so. Unless you feel like _walking _back with me." I swiftly closed the distance between us, not taking my burning glare off him for a minute.

"You're going to force me to come back, is that it?" He looked down at me with a resolved stare. My imposing walk up wasn't intimidating him anymore.

"If I have to."

"I'd like to see you try…" I leapt backwards with a Fira materia between my fingers. It lit up bright in my hand, the light escaping in beams through my fingers, before washing the street with a wave of fire.

The bystanders who had at first been eagerly watching the conflict unfold, not leapt into the alleys to avoid getting scorched. This wasn't a simple street fight anymore. This was a fight between SOLDIERs. They had all the incentive in the world to run for it.

Kunsel's eyes widened in surprise at my sudden attack, but deep down, he had been expecting this kind of reaction. Just as the fire blocked him from my sights, there was a loud hissing as the flames were doused by a funnel of water. The steam parted as Kunsel took a step forward. His arm was glowing aqua blue, and emitting a ray of dull light that looked like wave sin the air. But I wasn't impressed, only angry that he'd avoided by attack so easily.

I cast another Fira spell, but the balls of fire were just as easily extinguished by the cyclone of water he formed around himself. When he wasn't protecting himself, the water just disappeared like he was pulling it from thin air. With a simple wave of his hand, he deflected my attacks and kept coming towards me. I wasn't even slowing him down!

The next flurry of magic wasn't as sharply aimed, and Kunsel accidently deflected it into the overhanging sign of Goblin's bar, and the neon advertisement sputtered sparks and flickered out. Even though it had only been giving off a milky pink glow, the square seemed so much darker without it.

I was dowsed in water and sweat, while the man who had been casting the very water spells didn't have a drop on him. He kept approaching me at that steady pace. What was he planning to do when he reached me anyways!

The thought caused a surge of adrenaline through my body, and a shiver made me catch my breath. For a moment, I felt nothing, and then the Summon materia in my pocket heated up to burning, and I screamed.

"Hail!" Kunsel dropped his guard as he ran for me.

Then some switch flipped in my head.

I gripped the Fira materia so hard that my knuckles turned white, feeling a pool of energy pour from my body in the next attack. I couldn't let the materia go even If I wanted to!

Kunsel skidded to a stop just in time to plant his feet. The whole square felt the heat of my attack- a series of roaring flames that spiraled together in loose spheres. They were released from the materia and went different ways through the air, until they pivoted and dove for Kunsel at every angle.

I slumped to my knees in sudden exhaustion, and let the materia slip from my burned fingers. I heard the loud roar as the flames attacked Kunsel, and my eyes snapped open wide then winced as I stared into the abyss of smoke and embers.

"_Kunsel_!" Where had that attack come from? That was too powerful to be a Fira spell…even Firaga seemed less unstable. That attack could kill him!

The smoke parted down the middle as if a knife had been swiped through it, and Kunsel took a quick step away from the collected smoke. A loose spiral of air was dying around him, helping tug the smoke away. My fear of hurting him dies as quickly as those flames had. There wasn't a scratch on him, well, maybe one, but his confused expression quickly hardened back into calmly determined. And I had been worried that I'd hurt him!

I stumbled to my feet, grinding my teeth through the sharp pain that rung out from my leg. That attack had done _me_ more damage than it had to him!

I lunged forward, and pulled back my arm.

He didn't even move out of the way.

He caught me by the shoulders, but didn't do anything to stop me from driving my fist halfway through his body. I'd even aimed below the muscles so it would hurt more…and he still let me.

He gave a short grunt as the air was expelled from his lungs, and his feet skidded back over the scorched concrete as I ground my knuckles into his gut. His visor fell off and over his head as his neck snapped forward. It clattered to the ground, and neither of us moved to pick it up.

"It's okay." He whispered, breathless from both the fight, and from the fist wedged under his ribs. His hands gently flexed over the back of my shoulders. My hands started to quake, and my teeth gritted over each other painfully. "It's gonna be okay, Hail." _Stop saying that._

"It's not fair." I panted. "Zack killed him, but I'm not as mad at him, as I feel awful for _being_ mad. I feel like a jerk for feeling angry. He had to kill Angeal, and I know how much he's hurting…So I can't be mad at him even though it hurts not to!"

"Because you're a good person." He said. "Because you care." His hands tightened over me, until he'd practically linked his hands together. "It mean's you're still human." I couldn't look him in the eye. Not even as my first uncurled and slid away from his body. As soon as it did, he pulled me tight into his chest. My arms remained stubbornly pinned to my side.

"It's okay." He murmured into my hair. _Stop saying that!_

"No it's not!" I yelled. "And…And I-I took it out on you!" His grip on me tightened.

"I'd let you hit me a thousand times if it's all I can do to get you back." I closed my eyes, smothering them between his shoulder paldron and neck.

"I can't stand this-!" I screamed. "What's going to happen to us next! Will it be you or Zack! Will _Sephiroth _defect too? I can't even _do_ anything-!"

"I don't know. Things can get worse all the time. But we have to get through them. We have to look for the good in them."

"What if you don't see any-?"

"You have to look harder, Hail. There's always gonna be more good than bad. I know that much."

Finally my shivering arms found his back, and I dug my nails into the fabric of his vest until I had a fistful. Look for the good things, he said. I decided then, that I had been too picky.

Some of the best things could fit right into my hands.

* * *

**_A/N~ Meh…I kind of caved there at the end. She had to hug Kunsel back at some point ^^'_**

**_Thanks for reviewing!_**


	41. Warning

Kunsel thought he'd reassure me that night.

Many people believed that if you kept your emotions pent up, then it would only hurt you more. That crying every once and a while was a good thing, because it relived some of that stress.

Not for me. I kept that emotion pent up for a reason. No one should _encourage_ an emotional breakdown.

I was too weak to deal with breakdowns in the accepted methods. I tried to protect myself from doing stupid things, by keeping other emotions at bay. But something bent out of place last night. That fight with Kunsel messed me up. He should never have come after me.

I couldn't stand to have a nightmare. But I knew that I _would_ have one if I fell asleep.

I took the elevator upstairs, right into Hojo's lab. He wasn't at the infirmary this late, but I was certain that he would still be up and about, working on some behind-the-counter experiment.

The lab wasn't empty like it should have been. It wasn't empty, just like I guessed.

I wondered if Hojo ever slept. He stood in front of the same cylindrical tank that he always did, clipboard propped on his elbow.

There was some glowing liquid inside teh tank, which looked like mako. Bubbles were rising to the top of the tank, before they ran out of space and pressed against the glass. The bubbles were relatively still now, rising and popping at a steady pace. Then the scientist reached forward and pulled a lever down. The liquid began to glow bright green, and more bubbles formed and raced to the top of the tank. In moments, the liquid was frothing and spiraling around the tank like a whirpool was inside.

"What is that?" I asked, in a monotonous voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Why are you here?"

"I can't sleep." I said.

"I can't help you with that. Not tonight."

"Tonight I need it though." He turned and faced me after shutting off the valve on the cylinder.

"You've been in a fight." He said, not even looking up to see my bruises and burns.

"I need to be able to sleep. Just give me the prescription." I pressed.

"You should be tiered after all the fight."

"I am." I conceded. "But I won't be able to sleep." He finally turned and faced me.

"These nightmares of yours are that interesting?"

"I wouldn't call them interesting. Just give me enough so I can sleep for a few hours. I don't need a heavy sleep, just a..._quiet_ one." He eyes me suspiciously, and I was half-tempted to return the odd gesture. He then reached a hand into his coat pocket and produced a while bottle. It's like he'd been expecting me.

He took two of the blue pills from inside and offered them to me. As I reached for them, he caught my hand. My eyes flashed up to his, and he smiled, and let me take the medicine. As soon as my fingers closed over them, I hurried back to the elevator.

"Sleep well." Hojo murmured as the doors closed.

His smile widened as I disappeared under the floor, and he eagerly flipped to the back page of his clipboard.

_Day 1: Aggressive behavior noted._

* * *

I slept in late, no surprise, but I didn't have a hangover.

Kunsel and I were soon reunited after receiving the same demanding text from our favorite Director.

He thought that he had been helpful. And yes, he did stop me from beating up anyone else, but because of him, I was now sitting in Lazard's office beside him.

"Including all the damage done to LOVELESS Square, you attacked five men?"

"No offense sir, but they started it." Lazard threw his palms down hard onto the desk. Kunsel flinched beside me, but I just crossed my arms and returned the stare.

"I don't want to hear that from one of my senior SOLDIERs, Darvey! You're the one who is supposed to have discretion. I have license to put you to work with the Infantrymen again, if that's the level of maturity you're working at."

"We're short SOLDIERs since Genesis' desertion. You can't afford to loose me." I sassily reminded him.

"I could think of something." Lazard warned, before snapping his stare to Kunsel.

"Monroe, despite the fact that you brought Darvey back before any more damage could be done, you were part of this fight too." He nodded.

"I know, Sir." Lazard nodded.

"Leave." Kunsel bowed quickly and hurried outside, eager to get away from the steaming Director. Now his stare was all on me. Oh, I just loved being the center of attention. "Why did you do this, Hail? What urged you to make such a mess?" Lazard was sorely mistaken if I was going to spill my heart out for him too.

So I shrugged.

"I got bored."

"Don't give me that." Lazard said. "You found out about Genesis, didn't you? And you got upset, so you went looking for a fight to cope."

"This has nothing to do with that!" I protested, but my instant reaction was proof enough.

"If it does, I could dissolve your charges." Lazard pleaded.

"Well it doesn't!" I yelled back, not a moment's pause. Maybe I should have considered his offer, but I was still too mad to be rational. Lazard took a long breath, and adjusted his glasses which had started slipping off in his rage.

"You would honestly rather claim to be a mindless drunk, then admit to being upset that your mentor is dead?" I grit my teeth together and stared at the floor. "Hail…let me ask you something." His tone of voice was different now…enough to catch my attention at least. "A few months ago, you had a mission to Nibelheim. When I asked you about it, you said that you were satisfied."

"I didn't say that." I slowly said. Why was he bringing this up again?

"You said you completed it successfully." He clarified.

"There's a difference." I said, and my eyes flashed up to his. I could feel them burning with mako as they stared at him. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for things to work out."

"There is a saying, that to be a SOLDIER, you must love war…but to be a General, you must be able to send people you love to their deaths."

"What the hell is your point?" I said, glowering now.

"I'm saying, I thought I knew you better. I want an honest answer, Hail. Do you think you completed that mission successfully?"

"Yes!" I yelled. "I already said so, and my response hasn't changed!"

Lazard sighed, obviously disappointed with my answer.

"I understand. Still, you actions were unacceptable. You are to stay at these headquarters until further notice."

"I have a mission tomorrow!" I protested. Lazard shook his head.

"You don't even have your weapons. You lost them again, correct?" Oh, _now_ he decided to address that.

"I was fighting-"

"Outside another bar?"

"Damn it, Lazard- ShinRa needs me!"

"What this company needs is a _mature_ leader. You can't even follow orders right now." I was done with this. I swept my arm across his desk, throwing the pencil container clear off and onto the floor, only furthering to confirm his maturity agrument.

"Have fun picking those up." I muttered.

I stormed outside, and Kunsel caught my arm.

"Hail? What the hell happened in there?"

"Just let go of me!" I jerked my arm away and crossed my arms. "He grounded me." Kunsel frowned.

"Again?" I sighed, leaning my head back far.

"Kunsel, I know you're trying to help, but please leave me alone."

"Fine." He said. I hated that word, even when he didn't intend for it to sound so rude.

"Fine?" I repeated. He shrugged.

"Yeah- fine." Then I laughed. "What?" He asked.

"After all the trouble you went through last night, you're just gonna leave me alone now?" He frowned at me under his visor. "You need to pick your fights better, Kunsel."

Fights, huh…

That sounded like a good idea right now.

* * *

I went downstairs to the Infantrymen's floor. It was nothing special, just a bunch of classrooms and an indoor track. It reminded me of what high school would have been like, if I actually went. Sometimes I felt bad for the young guys in the halls, who would never experience the hell that was higher education. But I mostly shared their enthusiasm.

And _I_ didn't have to run laps anymore for time.

An older man, in his late forties and pepper-gray hair, turned to see me just before I spoke.

"Why if it isn't my old friend, Blue." His tone was all too friendly to actually be welcoming. I stopped walking towards him until he faced me. He nodded at my feet. "You've gotten quieter, but I can still tell when you try to sneak up on me, Blue." How was I still louder than the guys when I was half their weight? And how did he still remember that nickname? I thought this guy had Alzheimer's…

Well…it wasn't like it was a _crazy _nickname. Not one I hadn't heard before, that is. Maybe he just made it up now, and didn't even know who I was.

"Since you're eyesight is going out and you can't run-" He took a threatening step towards me, but I jumped back to a distance that I knew he couldn't catch me at. "I guess you _have_ to have good hearing, old timer."

"Despite how much I've missed you here, what can I do to get you out of here?" He pleaded.

His students had slowly stopped their exercises to watch us. I suppose it was rare that a 2nd Class came down to this floor for a simple visit. I bet they thought something was up. Maybe they thought I was scouting them out. If so, they would be surprised at who I was picking.

"You're just doing practice runs right?" He shrugged.

"I wouldn't say _just_, but yeah."

"Well there's someone here who I need to borrow for a while. Practice runs can wait." He frowned at my announcment.

"And who would that be?" I looked past him with a restrained smile. One Infantryman, who had been hesitating at the back of the crowd, caught my eye. The rest of the Infantrymen followed my stare and looked back until everyone's gaze set upon the timid blond. "Cloud Strife." A few Infantrymen gasped, or looked like they wanted to. "Still up for that training seminar?"

"Uh, yes." He suddenly straightened up. "Yes, Mam!" Seems like he'd been practicing that confidence thing. But still, situations like this reminded me where I ranked. Though this was the first time I exercised my authority like this, I had the right to pull anyone out of class for nearly any reason.

This time, I was taking Cloud out to train, so it wasn't so bad, but I'd heard of other SOLDIERs…SOLDIERs like LeRoy, taking Infantrymen out of class just to push them around. Shining swords or boots or whatever else he could think of. But I wasn't worried about acting like that. If I was going to turn into a jerk, it would have happened already. Lots of people claimed I had though, but not the ones that mattered. So I didn't worry.

Cloud didn't even change out of his running clothes. Coach barked at him to not keep me waiting.

Upstairs, we both took a pair of training swords and went into the Training Room.

"I know I caught you guys in the middle of running, are you tiered?" He was. He saw sweaty, and I could feel the heat coming from him from a few feet away. He swallowed to wet his throat.

"A-A little."

"I hear you're a fast runner." I said, weighing the swords in my hands, and discarding the lighter one. "Maybe that means you're good at dodging too." Before he could reply, I spun and threw my sword at him. He clamped his eyes shut in surprise, and threw himself backwards in an all-or-nothing instinctual dodge. But that wasn't good enough.

The tip of my sword cut his exposed jaw, leaving a shallow, but decently long cut across his face. Bright red blood welled up instantly and speckled his face.

"Don't close your eyes!" I scolded. "You've got to watch your opponent at all times."

"I- I didn't mean to." He whimpered, putting a hand to his cheek.

"Well you did! The next strike could cut off your head." I gave him a polite moment of respite so that he could compose himself, then raised my sword again. "Are you ready?" He swallowed, and moved his bloody hand away from his cheek to clasp his sword. Then he nodded.

I approached him quickly, moving in straight. He started to back up, then forced himself to move to the side instead. Better. I drew my sword to the left, which was an easy enough attack to block. Cloud went for it, and forced his blade into it. The swords skirted off each other until I swung my arms in a windmill and flipped the sword out of his hands. Then my swordpoint was at his neck, and he gasped.

The sword landed a few feet away with a loud clatter against the metal floor.

I held my arm up for a moment longer, for dramatic effect, before lowering it. Cloud sighed and ducked down to retrieve his own sword.

"You were right to move to the side instead of wait for me. Unless you have a longer arms reach." He looked at his arms expectantly. "Which you do. Try again." Cloud didn't seem thrilled, to say the least, but he stepped back and braced himself.

I ran at him again, and changed my course like last time. As Cloud stuck out his sword to stop me, I sidestepped and avoided it altogether. He almost fell over himself because he was so off balanced, and I slapped him with the flat of my blade.

"Tripping is not recommended either."

"Well, ah, I was going with what you told me to do." he said, wobbling back onto his feet. It wax like I'd forgotten all about that. Yeah, I should have been letting him get some hit in, or at least keeping the strategy the same for a while. That's what I should have been doing.

But my body wasn't responding at all. I didn't want him to hit me, my_ body_ didn't. So I wasn't letting him.

I ran at him again, reminding myself to slow down as he tried to strategize. He stuck his sword out again, moving to anticipate my direction. Stopping myself was like pulling against Velcro. Cloud let out a relieved breath as I did, and lowered his sword. As soon as the weapon was lowered, I almost charged him, just because he relaxed.

He must have seen me tense up again, because he lifted his sword back up. That helped me calm down a bit.

"Uh, okay, that was good." I stammered. I looked at the cut on his face again and stared. I was captivated by it. Had I really done that?

"Hail?" When he said my name, it was like a bell rang.

"We're done for today." I told him, hardly hearing my own voice as I said it. I wanted to keep fighting, and that's why I was ending it there.

Cloud looked like he was about to say something, but chose against it. Probably for the better. Even if the session was a little short.

As he put away the swords, I went into the materia room and took a green materia from the slot. Cloud was waiting for me outside the training room like I told him to.

I lifted the materia up to his face and gently touched my fingers to the cut. A white thread of light weaved from my finger and into his cut, causing the entire scratch to blink with light before healing completely.

"I'm sorry I cut you." I added to the treatment. "I was…" Excited.

"It's no problem." He reassured me with a quick smile. "I don't think I'll be so scared when the others run at me in practice sparring anymore. You're way scarier." I laughed a little.

"_Thank_ you." He was okay.

"So…can we, uh, practice again sometime?" He requested. I wanted to jump at the offer, but something else told me to restrain myself. I'd hurt him today, not by much, but I shouldn't have let my sword touch him at all.

Cloud suddenly straightened up and yelled, "Oh! I mean, will you please continue these lessons, Mam!"

He'd mistaken my hesitation as a cue for him to show off how confidently he could make requests now. How could I refuse that?

"Yeah, of course." He bowed to me, unable to stop himself from smiling. I nodded, and he ran off back downstairs to complete his daily rounds.

I, on the other hand, went back upstairs.

Lazard needed to know something about the Nibelheim mission. I had never felt so defeated after a mission. It was a failure. I was embarrassed and disgusted with myself that I used it to ride to 2nd Class. For some reason, my training session with Cloud had got me thinking about it. I'd been mad at Lazard, but _too_ mad. I had to...apologize sometime.

He wouldn't get anything off of me about my personal feeling towards Genesis, but I could at least tell Lazard the truth about something.

Once I got upstairs, it took a good few minutes of pacing outside and staring at the door before I willed myself to open it. And the loud noises coming from inside.

As I reached for the handle, there was a massive crash, like the pencil jar had been knocked off the desk, after the desk split in half.

"Lazard!" I called, sprinting forward and pulling at the doorknob at the same time. I face planted into the glass door when it refused to open. Why was it locked? "_Lazard_!" What if someone was trying to murder him!

I took a step back, then front kicked the door. It shattered into neat glass cubes, just like it was built to. I leapt through the hanging frame and came to a rough stop.

There was a man, thrashing on the floor on the remains of Lazard's desk. There was something so off about him that I didn't at first believe it was the Director. But the man wore that same violet pinstripe suit.

"Director Lazard…!" I got a few feet closer before he screamed, and something was loosed from his back. The suit tore as the pale limb expelled from his shoulder. It stretched five feet into the air before slamming down onto the ground. Milky-white feathers spiraled to the floor around it. "Lazard!" I ran around the wing and put my hands on the man's shoulders. "What happened!" He was clawing at his head with his gloved hands, making incoherent noises under his breath.

I pulled out my PHS and called the first person who came to mind. The person who could handle any situation- even something as crazy as this.

As the familiar voice answered my call with a simple, "What is it?", the phone was knocked out of my hand by the wing. I fell backwards as Lazard jumped on top of me. The shards of glass and wood punctured into my back as I struggled to keep the Director at bay.

"Snap out of it!"I screamed, before my voice was cut off as his hand clasped around my throat. I managed not to panic, and instead reacted in the infantrymen-rehearsed way. I rolled back, arching my hips so Lazard was off balanced, then rolled to the side. He let go of my throat to try and catch himself, but by then, I was already on top of him with my sword free.

I exhaled when my hair stilled enough for me to see through it, down at the face that was staring up at me.

It was Angeal.

He took advantage of my shock, and bucked his own hips, and sent me falling back onto the debris.

"A-Angeal! Why-…!" He rose to his full stature, and my eyes weren't deceiving me. The suit was tugging at its limits, Lazard's previous built having been much smaller. "Wait…Director? Is that you?" He looked down sadly, then angrily. He shook his head, and spread his white wing. "No!" I bellowed, leaping to my feet. The man turned and ran straight for the window. He leapt into it head-first, with enough force so the safety-glass shattered.

But I'd had two people fly away from me already. He wasn't getting away so easily.

I followed him right out the window, latching onto the leg of his suit, while the other hand snapped back and caught the ledge of the building.

The window went all the way down to the floor, and the broken glass punctured right through my hand where I grabbed the edge. I screamed, and my voice cracked at the sudden change from silence to a shrieking yell. I'd had glass and swords cut me before, but this pain was excruciating; just like I had cut myself in the same place as a week-old wound.

Or it could just be the glass showing through my knuckles.

Then the Director kicked out at me, catching me in the face, and my grip faltered. My body slammed against the side of the building, and the glass cut through the rest of my hand.

"Hail!" I caught the sight of running feet before I fell back over the edge of the building. The wind just started howling in my ears when a dark blur appeared above me, with a stream of silver hair blowing back behind them as they fell after me. A moment later, reaching arms pulled me into their chest, and they flipped back so their feet were facing downwards.

What was he planning on doing! Landing feet-first after falling thirty stories?

Yes. Yes he was.

The ground sped up, and a massive tremor vibrated from his legs and through our bodies as he landed in front of the ShinRa building. Only Sephiroth…

I dropped from his arms onto my knees, hissing and whimpering pitifully at my bloody hand. Not only was blood spilling out, but there was _mako_ as well. Tiny rivulets of blue and green slid down my fingers, avoiding mixing with my blood like oil would avoid water. I...I shouldn't have been bleeding that.

"Let's get that healed before we talk." He said, guiding me to my feet by my shoulders.

"I- Gaia, we just feet thirty floors." I said shakily.

"I always land on my feet." He replied casually, rushing me past the awed bystanders and into the lobby.

"What are you, a cat?" I laughed. No. He was just Sephiroth.

He left a crater in the square, sinking the ground a few inches, and a spider web of cracks. But he didn't even limp away. He was Sephiroth.


	42. Re: recovery

Everyone parted for Sephiroth and I in a large circle as we entered the lobby. Workers pressed themselves against the wall as Sephiroth walked me to the elevator. It was embarrassing, but the pain made me forget about it. The doors closed and the elevator rushed upwards. A few levels before the infirmary, the elevator stopped and the doors opened for a group of unsuspecting ShinRa workers. They took a step before actually looking up, then halted. One of them was Kunsel.

"Hail?" He gasped in surprise.

Sephiroth reached out and pressed the 'close doors' button and we proceeded upwards without a further word.

Sephiroth handed me off the first nurse, who firmly put me before a cot and hurried to get something.

"I have to report to the President." He told me.

"Gaia, this sucks. Can't I be anymore resourceful besides jumping out the building after him?" I stammered in frustration. Sephiroth would have been able to do something better.

He pushed on my shoulder until I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Darvey, I think your last mission with me proved just how resourceful you are." Oh yeah, the snake thing. "And just how reckless." He added, with a flatter tone.

"Whatever." I muttered. There was a quiet splash, and I noticed the dripping mako and blood had started falling onto the floor. "Great." A wave of nausea and fatigue came over me, and I flopped backwards onto the bed. Not intentionally either. Or I would have at least put me legs on the bed with me so I wasn't only half-lying on the bed, looking like I was about to slide off at any second.

"And you always end up covered in blood." Sephiroth added, as he moved my legs up and set them on the bed with me.

"I dislike this trend of mine." I whispered as he left.

Sephiroth passed Hojo at the doorway, and I noticed him take the time to glare at the scientist before his exit. Not even Sephiroth liked him. Why couldn't I have a normal doctor? Why was Hojo even here? I guess it wasn't normal that I was bleeding mako, but the regular doctors were supposed to be versed in this kind of thing too.

Surprisingly enough, another person hurried into the infirmary after the scientist- Kunsel.

He was noticeably unnerved by Hojo's presence here, but he forced himself to enter the infirmary and moved himself to the other side of the bed.

"You don't have to be here." I told him. Kunsel's eyes were green with fear-triggered adrenaline. Was he worried about me, or was it that Hojo was here?

"I'm not letting him be alone with you." He whispered back. So both. I rolled my eyes and shut them. Whatever made him feel best.

Someone stuck me with a needle right into my wrist, and then a second without taking the first one out. The pain instantly faded in my hand, along with any feeling. I dared to open an eye, and saw enough of the inside of my hand to make me retch. But instead, I was strangely curious. I'd seen bone before, but never my own. Eww…my hand was cut right half, wasn't it?

Finally, after much unnecessary prodding and stabbing, Hojo produced a RESTORE materia, and had one of his assistants drain their energy to graft my hand back together. There were a few pops as he capped viles with plastic corks. Viles of my blood? He had taken two- one held half of my blood, while the denser mako sunk down to the lower half of the glass. The other was mostly my blood, but had a square-cut piece of my skin drifting inside. I cleared my throat to ask him about it, but he anticipated my question and silenced me.

"Just protocol, Darvey. It will allow me more time to examine this abnormality of yours." He said it so casually it made me angry. I knew something was up, and he was brushing it off like it was nothing. But at the same time, I didn't speak up again. All I wanted now, was to go back to my room and crash in my chocobo-feather pillows. And away from Hojo. Sure I'd been having better dreams now (by which I mean none), but for the most part, being near Hojo was just like Kunsel described.

"Why is she bleeding mako?" I heard Kunsel ask. His voice was flat, because he was putting so much effort into it.

"Well, her viens were split open, so mako cells came out as well." Hojo answered simply. His assistants were keeping their mouths tightly shut, I noticed. They packed up the viles of blood and hurried to leave.

"Mako cells aren't in separate veins." Kunsel continued. "They shouldn't have been so obvious. Unless her mako levels are really high-"

"Monroe." Hojo sighed. "If medical science interests you so much…which I'm not surprised it would, after all…" He laughed, as if he'd remembered something funny- probably a time when he'd hurt Kunsel. "Maybe you should come back to the lab sometime." Kunsel was silent after this. Hojo and his assistant got up, sliding their stools out with loud scratches against the floor. The sound made my head throb.

"Now you hurry up and get better, Hail." Hojo said, flashing me a fake, sincere smile.

"If only you'd just stay away from her." Kunsel muttered under his breath. That time, I heard his voice shake. As soon as Hojo left, Kunsel sighed.

"Hail-"

"Shh…" I cut him off. "Hear that? It's silence. I like that sound."

"Hojo's up to something." He continued. I cracked an eye open, and lifted my hand in front of my face. There was a thick, hard scab. The kind that would crack when you moved it. Kunsel was looking at it too, without a word. Hojo hadn't bothered to heal me completely. It was his nature to leave things unfinished and ugly, just like the dozens of failed science experiments that he'd released into the wild to clear more lab space.

I held my hand up for Kunsel to see better, and he fished into his pocket for a HEAL materia. The scab fell off in a second, leaving skin that was less blemished than it had been before.

"Hmm. You don't have a restore materia in your arm there?" I asked quietly. He smiled, and pulled back his gloves.

"Here," He said, pointing to his wrist. "is a GRAVITY materia. And here," He moved his hand up a few inches, right below the elbow. "is a WATER materia." I smiled fondly.

"I remember that one."

"And on this arm," He said, now pointing with the arm he'd been showing off to me. "I have a QUAKE and…" He frowned, fingering his other hand. "I think THUNDER."

"You think?" He shook his head.

"Haven't used that one in a while." He flexed his hand, marveling at the bump under his skin. "I _think_ it's an electric materia."

"Only offensive materia. I'd expect more supporting magic." He shrugged.

"I didn't exactly have a say. But they've saved my ass a couple of times now. I'm not saying I'm grateful for what Hojo did to me, but…" He shrugged. "Some good things have come out of it." He cracked an eye open at me. "I got the chance to save you a few times with it."

"Once!" I protested. "I don't count the fight in the square." I blew a breath out to the side, and my bangs ruffled. "Always looking on the bright side of things." I said with a gentle exhale. A nurse started approaching us then- like a black chocobo coming in for the kill. Now, it was time for me to leave. I sprung to my feet, a little too quickly, and swayed.

"Where do you think you're going, Darvey?" She demanded.

"I'm wearing purple now- I can go wherever I want." I retorted, while trying to sidestep her. I looked like I was drunk, the way I was moving. She stubbornly kept in my way.

"You've been wearing purple for a while now, and that hasn't stopped me from keeping you here if you need to." She stepped to the left in response to my right step. "Which you do!"

"Only because I haven't been exercising my rights as a 2nd Class, I can actually leave whenever I want now." I wasn't just making that up either. I'd never been one for following the dotted-line as closely as I could, both in what I should be doing, and what I _could_ be doing. A cranky old nurse wasn't going to keep me in there for another minute.

I'd pull something crazy if I had to. There was an open window across the room and a balcony right below it (I think). I'd been jumping out of so many buildings recently that the sensation of falling was numbing a bit…

"Don't give me that, Darvey. You sit right back down!" I sidestepped her finally, and quickly got some distance between us. Kunsel sighed and hurried after me.

"I'll walk her to her room." He assured the nurse as he ran by. The woman sighed as we left, and diligently began to clean up the sheets that I'd left bloody and empty.

I'd fallen asleep on a bed of rocks and gravel, in dark forests that blocked out the sun so I couldn't even tell if it was still the night. Usually I'd had a few bloody wounds too. So when Kunsel asked if I wanted to shower before I went back to my barracks, I just laughed. Sure, I didn't usually have the pungent smell of mako on my skin, but I could block it out.

He followed me into my room, and I took the bottle of pills out from my pocket. I quickly downed two of the blue pills, and regretted taking them dry. The acidic taste stung the back of my throat. I ran over to my bathroom and twisted the faucet on and drank from the metallic-tasting stream of water.

"What was that anyways?" Kunsel asked. He'd followed me into the bathroom after I nearly choked. I wiped my mouth across my arm, which was still covered in blood. Okay, I could probably use a shower. But instead, I just kept the faucet on, and washed my arms off in the sink.

"Sleep medicine." I replied simply, but he still found a way to question it.

"Hojo's?"

"It works." I said, turning the water off. The room was suddenly quiet.

"Be careful." He quietly said. "If…you notice anything weird, just stop taking them."

"I _know_." I said with an edge. He nodded and backed out of the room.

At the first sound of the door closing, I collapsed on my bed and sighed face-first into my pillows. I was asleep before I knew it.

And awake just a quickly. My phone was going off, with stagnant beeps. I tossed it off of my bed in annoyance, but instantly regretted it. Now I couldn't even reach it to mute the damn thing.

I rolled over and rubbed my eyes. My hands smelled weird- mako. Gaia, was it already morning? I looked across the room at Kris' neatly folded bed. She'd come in and left without me noticing. I wondered how she was doing. The Infantrymen had been hard at work recently, i guess.

I felt rested, as usual, but it didn't seem like I'd actually been asleep that long. Maybe Kunsel was right, and those pills were useless after all.

I reached over and picked them out of my drawer, moving aside the Summon materia and Paper Heart. Each item I kept had some meaning. I wasn't a sentimental person, but I found myself keeping these mementos anyways. Well, the Summon materia was alive, so it's not like I could throw that out. As for the Paper Heart…it…it was…useful. That's it. It was useful. It had served to protect me before, that's it. Why throw out a good piece of armor?

My PHS went off again, and I shoved the pills back without really touching them and snatched up my obnoxious phone. This time it was ringing though.

"_What_?" I snapped after flipping my PHS open.

"…Did I call at a bad time?" A silky voice asked after a pause. Damn.

I instantly sat up, like my very posture had to be more astute even when I was only talking to him.

"Uh, no, sorry. I just woke up."

"Well, I suppose since you have a mission today, it isn't too bad that you were catching up on your sleep." A quick glance to my clock did the same damage as a punch to my stomach. It was noon. I had a training session with Cloud in half an hour! And exactly _what _mission was Sephiroth referring to? Since it would have been my first out-of Midgar deployment in nearly a month, I should have been aware of it.

"Yeah, I was…" Hmm. None of my excuses on my list seemed…proper enough for him.

"Yesterday was long. I'm not going to chide you for sleeping in a bit. Though I did find something in Lazard's office that you should come and see."

"Like what?" I asked quietly. A dead body? Some secret files about Genesis?

"Just come up here. The Turks will be here soon and they may not approve of what I have for you." So not a dead body. That would be a very strange and impractical gift. But the fact that the Turks wouldn't want me in possession of it made it all the more worthy for my hands.

"I'm already out the door."

I hadn't thought much about Lazard after he flew away. Obviously, he had issues that were beyond ShinRa's _help_ now. If he had really turned into some kind of Angeal copy, then Hojo would surely want access to him. It's not like Lazard tried to kill me or anything. He'd just wanted to get away. I shouldn't have made it so hard on him. Damn SOLDIER instincts were acting up again. Sometimes I wished I didn't act so impulsively. It would save myself and others from some unnecessarily-inflicted pain.

I guess it was sad that I was getting used to letting people go like that. But it was easier to just accept it than try to do anything about it. After all, Genesis was dead now. And Angeal. But now Lazard was MIA. I just hoped he wouldn't cause any trouble that called for SOLDIER intervention.

I reached the windy, debris-littered room that had once been a neat, shiny office. My boots crunched over glass that had broken during our tussle, and the sheet of plastic that had been taped over the broken window didn't keep the draft out. Something else, a sharpened pencil, cracked under foot. Now that got me choked up a little.

Sephiroth stood behind the half-broken sheet of glass that had once stood tall behind Lazard's chair. He was holding what looked like a briefcase, but much longer. I recognized the kind of case instantly, and hurried over, a mixed feeling of apprehension and excitement whirling in my chest.

"Hail. I think Lazard meant for you to have these." He told me, and extended the case outwards. I took it from his hands and laid it out on the floor. There had once been a lock, but that was long cracked by an impatient Sephiroth, so I just flipped the lid open.

The beams of light that were still coming down from the remaining ceiling lights bounced off of the sheen metal that sat gently in the case. They had been crafted recently, and never before used.

A pair of pristine double swords. I wrapped my hand around one, and found that it fit under my fingers perfectly. It was longer than the standard issue swords, and obviously a better metal. Stronger. I lifted it out of the case and held it up before my face. I could literally see my reflection in them.

"Wow." My word of praise would not grant the weapons the credit they deserved.

"He was waiting for the right time to give them to you." Sephiroth explained. "I assume now is as good a time as any." I nodded, and stood up, weighing the new swords. They were naturally a bit heavier, but in a good way. They would inflict more damage. Plus, each one had a slot for materia. Then I stepped back and looked down at my belt.

"I'll need a different Hollister now. They're too long to go on my belt easily." Sephiroth cracked a smile and tapped his shoulder. Oh yeah.

I smiled too, and fitted them onto the magnetic plate on the back of my uniform. They stuck.

* * *

Cloud wasn't as excited when he saw my new toys. But I reassured him that I didn't want to get his blood on them, so I would use training swords like last time. The comment, oddly enough, didn't reassure him as much as I'd hoped.

Oh well, I didn't need him to feel comfortable. I just needed him to be fast. He was about the same speed as our last training session, but flinched way more. I had scared him last time, it seemed. He needed to get over that. Monsters and enemies would hit just as hard. But at his head, and throat.

I almost stabbed him with the edge of my sword when he tried to circle around me, and accidently left the space under his arm open. But at the last second, I flipped it to the side and patted him with it heavily. He jumped away, and stumbled to regain his precarious balance. I gave him a generous few seconds before I returned to the fray. As I approached him, his bright eyes moved over me as if he was trying to find the open space that didn't exist. By the time I reached him, he was still unprepared, and just tried moving.

"You'll have to attack sooner or later!" I yelled, and brought my sword down hard onto his. When we reached a stalemate, he tried to muscle me off of him. Instead, I let him shove all his weight down, then sidestepped. He stumbled past me and I kicked him lightly as he passed.

"Not weak. But not good." He let out a frustrated sigh, and faced me again. We repeated the motion, until he actually fell onto his knees after taking a rough attack.

"That was it?"

"No, but it's hard to hit you when you never let me have the chance." He muttered.

"Will the enemy give you a chance?"

"You're not my enemy!"

"In _here_ I am!" And the fight resumed. Cloud's attacks were more…angry. By that, I mean stronger, and a little more reckless. I liked it. It made me curious to see how far I could push this. He dashed in close, and I redirected his sword off to his left. But instead of pulling it back to recover, he spun with it, and built up a speeding attack. I simply ducked, and shoved him away by his back.

"You have no confidence!" I yelled.

"This training isn't working." He protested meekly. "I haven't hit you once, and my running cloths are ruined from all your attacks."

"That's because you aren't defending yourself. Just like an attack, you have to commit to the block if you're going to stop it head on. Otherwise it'll skirt over and still cut you."

"You're too strong!" He snapped. "Even with all my strength, I can't stop a full-on attack from you!" He was starting to yell. This was…different.

And I wanted to see where it would lead us.

"You hate these lessons, don't you? But you don't even have the confidence to tell me that! Decide if you want to keep this up or not!" His shoulders dropped a bit.

"I…I don't want to quit."

"Well that's what you're doing."

"No! I've stuck with this!"

"Out of fear of what I would say if you quit! Not because you want to get better!" His hair seemed to rise up, higher than normal, I mean.

"I _asked _you for training!"

"And I'm starting to regret it." He clenched his sword angrily. Then, he ran at me, with a just as angry-sounding yell. I had enough distance so I could easily put up a sword to block, but it still surprised me. Whatever reaction I'd been expecting out of Cloud, it wasn't this.

"You can be the one who initiates, or it could be me, it still doesn't-" He ducked suddenly, and my sword swung over his head. Then I landed heavily on my back, and the air was knocked out of me as a knee went into my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Cloud's blue eyes narrowed into a fierce, focused glare. His sword was pressed firmly against my chest and shoulder, and I could tell that if he moved it at all, my skin would tear.

"You flinched." He stammered. My eyes hardened into a matching glare, instantly dissolving his. Then I looked away, down the length of my arm, at the sword I still held in my hand. I started to lift it up, positioning the blade to stab into his side…then relaxed my arm again.

I nodded, moving my face back and forth on the floor and took a strained breath.

I would let him have this one.

Then, Rufus ShinRa knocked on the window of the training room with the edge of a knuckle ring.

I rolled Cloud off of me and leapt to my feet as quickly as I could, hating that he saw me pinned by a mere Infantryman.

"Busy?" He asked as the doors opened.

"Practicing take-downs!" Cloud piped in. I refrained from rolling my eyes, and looked Rufus right on. Take-downs. Yep.

"Looks like he got the hang of it. Anyways, your mission starts earlier than planned, so you scurry up to the rooftop. Chopper's already whipped up."

"I thought I was relieved of that mission?" I clarified. At least, that's what Lazard told me. But Lazard wasn't here anymore. Rufus and his father were deciding who took the missions now. Rufus just smiled at me.

"How soon will you be ready to leave?" I straightened myself up.

"I'm ready now." He nodded, and backed away from the doorway so I could walk past him.

"Good."

* * *

**_A/N- So, I'm excited Hail's finally getting a new mission. I don't think she'll be seeing a lot of Midgar now. For a while at least XD_**

**_Thanks._**


	43. The Burnout Inferno

**_A/N~ So, this might be the longest chapter yet. Almost 6,00 words...Anyways, I just counted how many pages the full story was! Wow was i surprised! Thanks for sticking with the story for...ready...276 pages! That makes me so happy! _**

**_And..guess what...I have 99 reviews for Before the Crisis! Who will be the 100th review? _**

**_Please enjoy this chapter! Time for Hail to fight another wacky monster! But it's not a snake this time lol._**

* * *

My chopper was crowded.

Each seat was occupied by a 3rd, or an Infantryman. As I flipped through the mission briefing, they took out and replaced the magazines in their guns, and polished swords. I tried to mostly ignore them and pretend I was alone, but I had to voice myself in occasionally, if only to remind them that I was leading the mission.

"I don't want anyone getting cut before we get there." I said cheerily, eyeing the SOLDIER across from me who was rubbing down his sword with the edge of his shirt. _They_ had already been briefed on this mission, while I had been sparring with Cloud.

Apparently Rufus had suggested me as a late-edition, since Lazard was no longer around to call the shots. Without the Director…I wondered who would take his place anyways. I didn't like how the ShinRas were devising the missions on their own now. Lazard knew each and every SOLDIER on a first-name basis. He knew who to put together, who to lead.

He wouldn't have put me in charge of this mission.

It was an interesting one, to say the least, and had the same goal as the mission I lead in Nibelheim.

Monsters had started swarming into a village, and the townspeople were in distress. The mission was to go in, and eliminate the monsters while protecting the townspeople. This particular village was at a constant risk for stray monsters approaching them, that I knew from experience. Zack's hometown- Gongaga. The few times I'd visited there with him, a griffin monster tried to kill me, and they found a colony of flan monsters living in the old sewage pipes. Humid as Wutai, and swarming with exotic products of Hojo's creation- you'd think I would hate the place.(Especially now that i couldn't look at a snake without feeling sick...Gongaga has lots of snakes...)

But Zack's family welcomed me into their home like I was their daughter. When Zack filled them in on how I'd left my home to join ShinRa, removing myself from my misunderstanding family, Zack's mother almost started to cry, and Zack's father threatened to travel to Saltee and give my parents 'a piece of his mind'. Once they'd moved on past my family life, they were pleasant. Plus, they cooked up the local wildlife into some of the best meals I'd ever had. Food always won me over.

Anyways, they had always had trouble with the monsters. But it had become a part of their lifestyle- hunting and keeping these monsters away from the ring of huts that made up their village.

So, since dealing with the monsters was such a usual occurrence, it had me worried that they needed SOLDIER backup. What was such a problem that they couldn't handle it themselves, like they always had?

The chopper gave an awkward lurch, and the 3rd yelped in pain, and dropped his sword. A few people laughed at him, until I looked up.

"See? That better not be your sword hand." I closed the thick briefing pamphlet, knowing that I wouldn't be able to cover all the information before I arrived anyways. "Our target's not going to be that simple."

The chopper let us down on the cliffside overlooking the village, and took off, ordered to only return if I called for it. We were on our own.

I knew these mountains and jungles well, which may have been a reason I was chosen for this mission. Zack would have been a better fit, but Kunsel told me that he was on leave at Costa Del Sol with Cissnei.

I led my team down the mountain path at a brisk jog, and we entered the village from the East side. The plan was to look through each house individually, and round up the townspeople. Get them somewhere safe while the rest of the team takes out the monsters. I split my team into three groups of three, and had them each enter a separate hut. I took one other SOLDIER and ran across the clearing to Zack's house.

I gave the doorknob a quick check, verifying it was locked, then rammed my shoulder into it. The wood splintered, and the other SOLDIER and I finished taking it down. As I entered the large house, the other members of my team began rejoining me, returning with the same message. The houses were empty.

There was the chance that the village had evacuated, but I felt that it was unlikely. These people were stubborn, and wouldn't leave their village even if they should. Most were old like that.

My eyes scanned over the planked floor, and stopped on the messy rug. Zack's parents have had that rug since as long as I could remember, and it was always perfectly straight and uniform. Not folded up in the corner like that.

The lines on the floor seemed to become more distinct as I realized that. They were especially wide on the place where the rug had been- forming a kind of square shape. I went to my knees and tapped at the floor with my knuckles.

Someone whispered for someone else to 'hush'. I tapped once more.

"!" I called. A few moments passed, before the square-patch of floor rose up a few inches and a pair of callused hands came into view. Then a dirty face and alert brown eyes.

"Hail!" The man allowed the hatch to open, and I saw past him at the hoard of townspeople clustered in the dark cellar. "Thank Gaia you showed up!"

"That's Hail!" A woman's voice pitched above the rest of the murmurs. "Oh, let me pass!" Before I knew it, a pair of thin, yet powerful, arms were wrapped around my shoulders and tugged me into a woman's chest. "Oh, it's been so long!" Then, like any decent mother, she held me at arms-length and frowned at me. "Have you been eating? Or, more like it, has ShinRa been feeding you?" A few of my SOLDIERs laughed.

I gently brushed the woman off and stood.

"That's not the most demanding issue right now, Mrs. Fair. We have to get you out of here." The rest of the townspeople broke into loud, frightened murmurs. "Calm down, everyone!" I said. "We're here to take care of the monsters." Their voices became increasingly louder and more urgent as they all seemed to try and get my attention at once.

"Hail, they've taken some of the villagers." Mr. Fair explained. "To the reactor."

"Okay. We'll go there too." That made all the more sense. Hojo would occasionally travel there to work on a questionable project at that reactor. I was certain that these monsters were one of his. "Can you tell me anything about these monsters? They're…" I frowned, remembering what the report said. "spiders?" Mr. Fair lifted himself out of the cellar and quickly relayed all he knew about the monsters.

How they at first only came at night, but began to appear in the morning and evening too, and then whenever the sun wasn't as bright, or hidden by clouds. They'd even seen a few run out in the middle of the day, to attack and hurry back into the cover of the shade.

…How there was sometimes a high-pitched squeal from the distance, and they dragged townspeople away into the jungle.

"That must be their nest." I glanced out the widow, between the boards that had been hastily nailed into place. Just over the highest trees, I could see the jutting towers of the Gongaga mako reactor. The factory didn't even produce mako anymore, but Hojo insisted it stay up. I really did hate that man.

It was already late into the afternoon. The monsters would be coming soon, so we had little time to prepare.

Most of the townspeople didn't want to leave the village still, and I doubted I could get the chopper back to take them out of town before the sun went down, so I decided to keep everyone hidden in the cellar for now. Mr. Fair did a headcount of the villagers while my team positioned themselves outside the house and on the edge of the jungle to lie in wait.

I hoped it would be an easy mission. It was supposed to work like this- we would take out the monsters that came close, then follow the ones that would run, to their nest, which was probably that stupid reactor. Then we move in and take the rest out. Any survivors would be easy to pick off later.

But that wasn't how it happened.

Suddenly, Mrs. Fair called for me from inside the house, and I left my post to check on her. She had her head out from the cellar as she spoke quickly to her husband who was guarding the house from the inside with a few more of the able-body villagers.

"Mrs. Fair?"

"Hail! Nelly's daughter- Leah- isn't here!" She shrieked.

"Was she taken to the reactor?" I asked. But Mrs. Fair shook her head.

"No- it was so chaotic, and Nelly had three other children to look out for- I think she's still inside her house!" That was not what we needed.

I assured Mrs. Fair that I would go check, and ushered the woman back underground.

Because we'd been under the impression that all the townspeople were safe, except those taken to the reactor, we hadn't put anyone to guard the other houses. When I shut the hut door behind myself, a gunshot went off at the edge of the clearing. A SOLDIER backed away from the rustling leaves, still firing shots into the dark thicket. Then a second SOLDIER started shooting as well.

"Keep going! I'll be back soon!" I yelled, and raced off across the clearing. Halfway across, a huge shadowy figure leapt at me, with eight arms outstretched. I dug my heels into the loamy soil and drew both my swords. I cut an X into the monster's body, and half of its fuzzy legs dropped off in different directions. The giant spider was still trying to flip itself back onto its remaining legs as I passed it.

I broke down the door to the specified hut and raced upstairs, and more gunshots sounded off.

"Leah!" I yelled. No point in being quiet now, since I had to be heard over the gunshots. "_Leah_!" I barged into a bedroom, and a young girl squealed in fright. At first, I couldn't see her through the mess of pillows and stuffed moogles on her bed.

"Wh-Who're you?" She demanded. Another gunshot sounded off- much closer. Without responding, I snatched her under my arm and raced back down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, a four-foot wide spider tried to gnaw my leg off, but I jumped over it and stabbed my sword into its back when I turned around.

The little information about these monsters had been a lie, it seemed! There were dozens, instead of the simple few that we'd been informed of!

Outside, it was even worse. Spiders were everywhere- crawling on the sides of buildings and trees above the SOLDIER's heads and racing over the ground with the speed of those eight legs. I was almost to the Fairs' house when one of the SOLDIERs suddenly flipped upside down, his legs tangled in a web. A pair of spiders began dragging him off, and I sprinted over and cut him free with a swipe of my sword. As he untangled himself from the threads, the spiders turned on me instead.

Thick white strings snapped around my legs, and I fell heavily onto my side. Leah started to be pulled from my arms, and I snatched her back from the spider and launched my sword in its direction. The spider squealed in pain, and I kicked the web away from my legs and jumped back to my feet. Two more spiders took its place, and my blood started to simmer.

And something snapped.

I forgot about the girl in my arms, and ran at the monsters. I stabbed the first one that had been too slow to move, then spun after the one that had jumped to the side. After a brief chase, it tried to change direction, and I cut it off with my sword. I stabbed my blade down through its head, and the rest of its body flailed. I didn't even finish it off then. I let it suffer for a few moments before I swiped my blade down the length of its heavy body.

"Darvey!" A man's voice called for me so suddenly, that I twisted, with my sword ready to stab at whatever had made the sound. One of my SOLDIERs was staring at me, frozen in place after my blade had come inches between him. He nodded at the screaming girl tucked tightly under my arm. "G-Get the girl back inside. We'll handle it from here." Girl?

I nearly jumped when I realized that I was still holding Leah. She was flecked with dark blue spider blood, and my hands were covered in it. She was screaming, and holding her hands in front of her face. And I felt like it was my fault.

I ran to the house, and dropped the girl into the awaiting arms of her mother, who sobbed thanks and words of gratitude to me. I didn't hear a word of it though- I was already outside fighting again.

I felt like I was losing it. Sure, they were just spiders(_big _spiders), but they kept on coming, and no matter how many I cut down, it wasn't making a difference. It was frustrating, and I was already breathing in gasps and pants because of it.

There had to be a trick to this.

The ground was littered with spider parts. Mostly legs, and a bloody husk of a body. I was sure that once this was over with, Gongaga wouldn't have to hunt for days. This was the kind of thing they could cook up into something that even I would eat up.

As I pulled my sword out of a spider shish-ka-bob, there was an awful screeching sound. One of the Infantrymen fainted, and a moment later, his body was whisked away by a whip of spider web. The screeching came again, louder to my tender ears, and spots popped in front of my eyes. The SOLDIER beside me started to fall over, and I was stupid enough to try and catch him.

"Hey! Don't you dare-" He tried to regain his footing so quickly that his flailing arms punched me in the jaw.

And it was a one-hit-KO.

* * *

When I finally came to, I was hanging upside down. My legs were bound together by that filmy webbing, and my arms hung limply over my head. I blinked my eyes quickly, but my vision was blurred from all the blood rushing to my head. I felt weighed down and groggy.

…One of my own SOLDIER's had knocked me out. Not even the monster's screams had, but one luckily-aimed punch (or two) had done me in. This wasn't going on the report. No way.

I finally reached up with my arms to try and get at the webbing at my legs. The first few attempts failed, and I started swaying in the darkness until my head whacked into the metal wall to my left. I let my arms fall back, and waited for the swaying to stop. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could make out my dirt-covered swords on the ground below me. _Six feet_ below me. It wasn't usually such an intimidating fall, but I was hanging upside down, and if I did manage to get loose, I would surely break my neck. I needed to somehow, get free and get my legs below me before I fell. I looked around the cave-like space.

Where the hell had that spider taken me?

And I wasn't the only one inside it. A few other SOLDIERs hung from the plank ceiling by web. They all seemed unconscious, or dead.

I tried to get the attention of the young man hanging beside me. I quickly recognized him as the man who was the reason for the immense throbbing in my jaw.

"Are you dead?" I asked, keeping my voice at a whisper. His brow furrowed, as if he were deciding if my voice was real or not. "Hey." I said, daring to speak a tone louder. "Wake up or I'll make you do laps." His eyes tightened but he didn't open them. "Hey-"

"I'm a SOLDIER, not an Infantryman." He murmured back.

"Whatever. Do you have your army knife?" He tried to lift his right arm up, but it snapped back down halfway and he gave a strained sigh. "Come on, they'll come back." I warned, the urgency plain in my voice.

"Can't."

"Yes you can- now get your knife." After a long-enough pause, he lifted his arm again. His hand went to his left side, where that arm was caught in the webbing along with half of his body. He slid his free hand under his pinned arm, gritting his teeth through the apparent pain. There was a click of buttons being undone, and he produced a thick knife. As soon as he did, his arms dropped again, and he almost dropped it.

"Can you hand it to me?" I asked patiently, as if I had to walk him through every step. He eyed me suspiciously.

"What's to say you'll cut me down?"

Naturally, I was offended. But there wasn't time to pout.

"Have you been stationed in Wutai?" His face tightened, confirming my guesses. He was riddled with scars, but all shallow and easily unnoticed. Maybe he'd gotten caught up in the crossfire a few times, but he'd gotten lucky to see so much fighting and still be in one piece.

I met his mako blue eyes with mine, locking them with his suspicious stare.

"You haven't been stationed with me before then." I continued. My loyalty had never been questioned by another SOLDIER before. Not like this.

"You let your last team go." He muttered, holding onto the knife more securely now. "In Nibelheim." It seemed everyone knew. And that was the source of his doubt.

His eyes suddenly swarmed with vividity, as if I'd released the plug to some pent-up emotion.

"My brother was on that mission. Corwin Jay."

"Jay was your brother?" I clarified. Jay was one of the names I remembered, because he'd been the one to save me from half my team's fate. I often felt bad that I couldn't recite my team's names. But there were too many, and their deaths weren't the right kind of motivation to get me to memorize who they were.

Plus, after a while, the names add up. They make a mental list in the back of your head. You don't need to actually know their names. I'd thought that as long as you acknowledge their death once…then it was satisfactory.

But not for their family.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yeah, he was." I didn't know what to say, but I couldn't pause for long. So I just said what I'd been thinking as we stared each other down.

"Jay was a brave man. I didn't want it to end that way, but he chose to save me instead of myself." I wasn't sure I was helping, but I kept talking to avoid another accusation. "I can't keep every member of my team alive, but I promised myself I wouldn't let someone die like that again." I stretched my arm out. The man never broke his stare with me as he extended the knife out to me.

As he passed the knife, I knew he'd given me something else too.

As soon as I had the blade, I took his wrist in my hand. He seemed rather confused, and annoyed, as I started pulling myself closer to him by way of his arm, then leg. Finally, I was suspended at an awkward, horizontal angle in the air. I Put my hand on his knee and started cutting the web away with the knife.

"So I'm cutting my men out of here first." After a pause, he laughed.

"Let's see you do that while you're still hanging." Then, I knew we were okay.

I cut the webbing off of his arm first, then started on the strings above his knees. As I reached the top of the web, it started tearing on its own. I put the knife in my mouth and told him to take my hands. He just frowned, and I had to spit out the knife to speak more clearly.

"Hang onto me, and let go when your legs-" The web snapped, and we barley caught each other before he fell. My body gave a painful jerk as we both forgot to let go and I cut my tongue on the knife in my mouth. Then the webbing around my legs ripped open from the strain, and we both fell onto the sandy floor.

I quickly spat the knife out, along with blood, and shook my head as if that would clear the dizziness. I'd landed on the SOLDIER, somewhat awkwardly so my face was situated inches from his groin. By his strained expression, I guessed I'd accidently hit him there when I fell. I quickly clambered off of him.

"Oh- sorry."

"It's okay." He said, rising to his feet. Though his voice was a little higher-pitched, he did seem all right.

There was only one more SOLDIER hanging in the room, and Jay's brother and I were able to cut and catch him. He'd taken a nasty cut to the head, and I hastily bandaged it with a strip off my pants, at a lack of medical supplies. Why hadn't I bothered to grab a healing materia? Kunsel would have my ass for it…

I actually laughed aloud, confusing and unnerving my two team members with my sudden outburst. But Kunsel was just so cute when he was mad. I'm sure he wouldn't want me telling him that though. Guys didn't like it when you don't take them seriously. Probably why I never got a boyfriend…

When we were all standing, I motioned to the ceiling above our heads. It was metal, and was riddled with holes. I swear I'd seen the material before, but I couldn't place where. I guess we were about to find out.

We followed under it until a patch of light came down in our path, filtered in from a gaping hole in the metal. Below it were drag marks in the dirt, leading down the tunnel to where we'd woken up. Jay's brother went up first, since I would be no help pulling the other guy, who was just barely conscious now, up onto the metal platform. Jay's brother and I helped the man up, and for a moment, I was alone in the eerie darkness of the silent tunnel.

Then Jay's brother one-handedly lifted me out of the dark tunnel, and I instantly knew where we were.

"Is this…?"

"Yeah." I finished. "They took us to the reactor."

The factory had the same design as all the others, minus the coating of spider web.

It was a maze in there, walls made of thick webbing. The injured SOLDIER once tipped over and fell face first into one as we started navigating our way through them, and he almost suffocated before we could cut him loose. Jay's brother slung one of his arms over his shoulder after that, and I took the lead. It was difficult to move, since the webs made walls through the normal walkways, and we had to improvise more than once.

Though, it got easier after I realized how flammable the web was. I took out a FIRE materia when a particularly annoying web was blocking off the way to the main path. As soon as I lit the strings, the whole web shot up in flames, and I had to extinguish it with a BLIZZARD materia before it burned us too.

There was less web on the main path, and I realized it was because it was the spiders' main path as well. They had constructed a tunnel that led from the main entrance, to the center of the reactor. We froze as a pair of five-foot long spiders dashed past us down the tunnel. They didn't seem to notice us now that we were inside their nest- which didn't really make sense.

What could they more occupied with?

An earsplitting screech vibrated from the web hallway, and the three of us felt o the floor while cupping our ears with our hands.

"Augh! What _is_ that?" Jay's brother yelled, his voice just barely audible over the howling.

"Urk- I don't know…!" The sound cut off so quickly, it was like being dropped from the ceiling again. It was the same sound I'd heard coming from the jungle when the spiders attacked. Something else was in here, something big.

"Uhh, damn- he fainted again." Jay's brother said, lifting the exhausted SOLDIER by his shoulders. I looked down the tunnel, where the last of the spider's legs disappeared.

"You should get him out of here. I'm going to check this out."

"Uh- Don't be stupid! This is their nest!" Jay's brother protested.

"Stop freaking out. Those spiders took some of the townspeople, and some of my team. Like I'm just goanna bail on them…" I pulled my right sword free and started down the tunnel at a careful jog. Jay's brother snapped something obscene at me, but I kept on walking.

The walkway was suddenly cut off, ending in a jagged point with broken off railing. The web arched downwards into the heart of the reactor- where there once used to be a glowing pool of mako.

Now, it was dried out and covered in spider web.

And the new home to the largest spider I had ever seen.

The monsters I had encountered in the village were about the size of one of its eight red eyes. She sat in the pit, taking up most of the space with her outstretched legs and massive body. Whenever a spider got to close to her mouth, she would catch it with her pincer-like fangs and eat it on the spot. And how did I know it was a 'she'?

The nest of spider-eggs gave it away. She was surrounded by dozens of them- all bulging from the black figure that squirmed inside. It was pretty gross. And it explained why there were so many little spiders. They were her babies. And I wanted to kill every last one of them.

And I would have went all _materia-junkie _on them if it weren't for the three people hanging above the pit. Some were bleeding, but they all looked alive. The two missing villagers, and my missing SOLDIER.

I crouched down back on the metal platform and quickly went through my materia. I only had brought the basics, FIRE and BLIZZARD. If I could just get the three people out of there, then I could set the whole place on fire and be done with it. But it was more complicated. Delicate. People's lives were at stake. So that eliminated the slash-and-burn tactic. For now, at least.

I took a few, much-needed, breaths, and looked back down into the spider-pit. The Queen Spider was looking to the left, at another tunnel opening where more spiders were pouring in from. Little spiders were everywhere in the pit, especially around the egg nest. The three people were hanging from an elevated walkway, at a deadly height if they fell, so cutting them down was a bad option.

I picked the first plan that came into my head, without thinking much about the consequences, and put it straight into action.

I took my FIRE materia, and aimed it right at the nest. With hardly any effort on my part, I sent the entire pit into a frenzy as I caught their nest of spider-eggs on fire. The cried out and circled the burning eggs, some brave spiders even throwing themselves into the pyre, but only fueling the growing flame. The Queen spider shrieked, causing the entire reactor to shake.

But I didn't have time to be immobilized by it.

As the spiders left their posts to attend to the fire, I climbed up the walkway to where the three hostages were suspended. They were already awake, with massive headaches, thanks to the spider's screams. I cut away one side of the railing with my sword, and helped each person onto the walkway. Then they were free from the webs, and ready to run. Another great thing about Gongaganas- they never panic. Even though there was a building-sized spider below them and a raging inferno, they calmly followed me, even single file, as I showed them the tunnel out. My SOLDIER apologized a few times, but gave up after I continually ignored him.

As the spider-web tunnel came into view, the smaller spiders (though five feet wide was still pretty big) began to notice us. Then came another shriek as the Queen saw that not only her babies were burning, but that her food was alive and on its way out. I jumped to avoid a leaping spider, then cut it in half before it landed.

"Okay, now you run!" I called to the three hostages, but they were already halfway out. More spiders were coming, and I was close enough to the pit that I could see the Queen's movements. A giant, hairy leg suddenly crushed into the metal near me, and the impact caused me to stagger the other way. I had a feeling that she meant for that to hit me. But I wasn't really up for a fight with this one. Maybe it was the eight eyes, or the eight legs, maybe I just hated the number eight- but I didn't want to fight her.

Which made even less sense considering how battle-crazy I'd been in town.

So I was perfectly content with turning and running, and letting the spider burn on its own, until I turned to run away and crashed into her leg instead.

Sure, she'd missed me when that leg came crashing down, but she'd succeeded in trapping me in the web-tunnel. The smaller spiders closed the gaps, ensuring that I couldn't run now.

I was suddenly tripped by another one of her legs, and she used it to claw me off of the walkway and drag me down into the pit. But instead of letting me fall into the mess of spider-web, she carefully held me on her claw and pulled me right up to her face. Right up to her eight beady eyes- so close that I could see my pale face and stupid expression reflected back in her eyes.

…Did I look like that to every monster I met? Probably. And right before is tabbed them in the face too.

Just as her claw tightened around me, I swiped both swords out to my side, and severed her leg in two places.

Her mouth opened wide in a fierce, pained scream, and I dropped into a springy net of web. It wasn't as sticky as the tunnel, but it was nearly impossible to move on!

The spider Queen backed away, and raised a clawed leg to stab me with. As it came down, I crossed my swords above my head and caught her claw on them. I sunk down into the web as the impact was dispersed. I rebounded by swiping my swords away in an X, and cut her claw off. I still wouldn't want to get stabbed by her leg, but at least the sharp point was gone.

I bent my knees, and jumped. Though I didn't go far, when I landed, I sprung into the air like I'd stepped on a trampoline. Oh come on…

I landed, and quickly bent my knees again. This time, I sprung to the spider's face level. I could swear she glared at me.

Though I felt ridiculous, bouncing around in front of a giant spider while a fire was burning towards me, it was the only way to move. So even if I had to jump around like a five-year old on a toy spring, I would do so. Even if the spider was glaring at me, probably thinking the exact same thing.

The third time I landed, I angled my legs, so when I sprang up, I jumped _at_ her. She tried to snap at me with her fangs, but my sword cut right through them.

"Thank you, Lazard!" I cheered. I flew through the air, and accidently overshot the spider's head. But it turned out to be a good thing. I landed on its fuzzy back, which instantly started a game of spider bull-riding. I dug a sword into her back to keep my balance, and started running down towards her head. She spun in circles, but her mass was a disadvantage for her. She couldn't move anywhere- she couldn't escape. I reached her head, and took my other sword in a downwards-grip.

I felt my blade cut through flesh, then move slower through bone, and quickly exit through more flesh.

Then, all eight of the Queen's legs buckled, and she collapsed into the net beside her severed head, with the still-chattering fangs.

And then there was a sizzle on the burning net as the spider began to catch aflame. I tugged my swords out of its body with wide eyes. The fire had spread across the net, and smoke had filled half the domed room of the reactor.

I dropped off the spider and landed on the net, ready to fly back upwards. But I only jumped a few feet before landing back down on the melting web. I scrambled upwards, thankful for my leather gloves to protect my hands from burning as they grabbed at the sparking net. Halfway up the web, it began to snap and cave in. I made a mad dash for the walkway, but came up short. The net started tearing under my boots.

Damn spider! She hadn't been planning on killing me herself in the first place! She just wanted me to burn in here with her! I couldn't believe I was outsmarted by an eight-legged bug!

I started couching, my lungs literally burning from inhaling embers. And my gloves, which I'd been so thankful for a minute ago, were melting on my hands.

And I couldn't make it to the walkway…!

I grabbed my BLIZZARD materia and constructed a pillar of ice…which lasted a few worthless seconds before it melted. Nothing was working!

The web started tearing in a line, pulling me down into the smoldering abyss, and I fell onto my knees.

I was going to die. I was going to burn up, right alongside that horrible monster.

I was going to die…

No.

No I wasn't.

Because, suddenly, _I was flying_.


	44. The Junon Blues

_**A/N~ So, last chapter I both received my first flame-ish review, and was also put onto a selective favorite authors list. So…I guess I'll just keep doing what I've been doing! Thank you for all the constructive criticism and support up until now! I'll keep at it!**_

* * *

A materia glowed violet in my pocket- one I'd forgotten about. But I'd kept it with me all this time because Genesis had been the one to give it to me. Just like I held onto that feather from his wing…and the old photo of us.

There was a tingling sensation, like my whole body was drinking soda, and then, I flapped my arms, and shot upwards, above the consuming flames and into the rising smoke.

A girl's voice had told me to '_Fly_'. I guess I listened to her.

I landed on the metal walkway in awe, after falling three feet from the air.

"What the-" My voice faded into a croak, but my shock was plain and real. I quickly looked at my shaking arms, and for a moment, they didn't look anything like my arms. Wider, and flatter. But they stopped glowing and looked normal then, just like the materia in my pocket, and the reality that I was surrounded by deadly flames came back. I jumped to my feet and ran.

Most of the webs had burned away already, making it an easy straight-shot for the exit. As I ran, I peeled off my molten leather gloves and discarded them before they glued themselves to my hands. There was a person, framed in the light of the exit. When they saw me, they reached out their hand.

"Run, you idiot!" Jay's brother yelled. I didn't need to hear any of that. I was already running pretty fast, and I the 'idiot' commentary wasn't necessary unless he wanted a bad mark on the report-

His hands caught mine, and viciously pulled me out of the reactor and swung me to the side, allowing a bright yellow fire ball to exit the reactor's main entrance.

I allowed him to hold me still until the pillar of fire cooled to a weak sputter. He let go of me and I stepped further away from the steaming red doorway.

"Hey, you okay?" Jay's brother asked, hovering near by me in case I fell. Despite my appearance, I really wasn't hurt. I flexed my bright pink hands, and looked around the clearing and the outlining trees that had caught on fire.

"Hands are a little burnt, but I'm okay- somehow." I said.

To prove my point, I cleared my throat, and smiled back at him.

"Let's not play 'hero' next time." He told me, after sighing in either annoyance or relief, possibly both. I smiled sheepishly, having heard the same thing from Genesis and Angeal before. His comment reminded me of Zack, who had received that scolding dozens of times.

"No promises." That was always Zack's answer as well.

As I walked with Jay's brother back into town, the villagers greeted us with cheers(after putting out the burning trees and shrubs, that is). Gongaga made the best drinks (and they had stores of vanilla plant from the jungle!), and I was looking forward to giving myself a toast at the bar while we waited for the choppers. But no sooner had I humbly waved off the townspeople, then a ShinRa chopper approached from above the dark trees. Someone was prompt! I hadn't even made the call yet. I hoped they didn't see the smoke billowing up from the collapsed reactor and think I needed backup.

But I still had to report to them. So I said a quick goodbye to Zack's parents, bragging to them about how he made 1st Class and was now one of the best SOLDIERs around. I selectively left out the details, like Angeal's death and his reaction. Their son was fine, I said.

The chopper took off before I had the chance to sit down. When I straightened back up, the doors slid shut with a metallic 'bang!'.

"Hey- we don't have all my team on board yet!" I snapped to the hasty pilot.

"No time, there's a crisis in Junon and you've been requested to go there. Another chopper will pick them up later." He informed me as the chopper ascended above the tree line.

Those who hadn't been picked up were probably rejoicing at the chance to go to the Gongaga bar and relax after that insane mission. Jay's brother was among them. …It was probably a good thing they were left behind. They deserved a break.

And though I could use one too, that's what made a 2nd Class above a 3rd. I could keep going longer than they could.

I crossed my arms and legs and sat down in the somewhat empty chopper beside a hunched over Infantryman. His arms were crossed around his stomach like he was nursing a wound, and he occasionally made a sound that _sounded_ like he was nursing a wound.

"Hey, umm, you okay there?" I finally asked.

"Yes, Mam." Cloud replied. _Cloud!_

"Cloud! Hey, they're sending you to Junon too?" His head bobbed up and down in a nod. "…Are you okay?" His head swiveled to the side a few times. "…Are you _hurt_?" He shook his head again.

"Spiky's feeling airsick." Another Infantryman told me. They were both smiling, suppressing laughs. But I wasn't amused. Not since I had also gotten airsick during my first chopper rides. People that were raised in cities like Midgar and Junon were more used to this kind of travel. They'd all been on trains and in buggys, and some even were lucky enough to ride in a chopper. For country folk like Cloud and I, air travel was unheard of. We liked our vehicles, by vehicles I meant chocobos, to be firmly planted to the ground.

Though, I was dying for a chance to ride in an airship. They were still new, and only a few people, rich or mechanic-savy enough to fix one, had one in their possesion. And even fewer knew how to fly them. That would be an adrenaline rush I wouldn't forget.

But even after I got over the airsickness of chopper rides, I often started flying back halfway in a coma or in handcuffs. I still didn't like flying in such a cramped space, hence, why a roomy airship would be more welcomed. So when Cloud suddenly vomited on my feet, I didn't burst into laughter like the others. I brushed his hair out of the way and rubbed my hand over his back, like he'd done for me once before. So long ago…But not that long ago.

* * *

By the time we reached Junon, the chopper smelled so bad that not even the other Infantrymen were laughing. And it was clear that Cloud wouldn't be much of a help in the apparent battle. I'd gotten no rest on the flight, but I didn't feel like I needed it. Maybe I'd gotten a longer nap than I'd though when I'd been hanging upside down below the reactor in a spider net.

As we flew over the Junon boardwalk, I saw the reason for my being called there. Dozens of haywire ShinRa robots were charging down the pier, firing off random bullets and especially targeting civilians.

"Do I have an actual assignment?" I called to the pilot, praying for a quick 'no'.

"They said _'let her loose on the boardwalk'_." He called back. It sounded like they were talking about a Summon, not a SOLDIER. But I was okay with that.

"You guys take care of Cloud- put him in a bunker until he feels better." I told the Infantrymen. I pat Cloud on the back and jumped to my feet. Everyone yelled in protest when I opened the doors and jumped out of the chopper at fifteen feet. What a noisy bunch.

I hit the concrete with a thud that was even audible over the chopper's buffeting, but I landed painlessly on my feet. The chopper flew over my head and continued on down the pier. Meanwhile, I took out my swords and faced the group of rebelling machinery. Most were, surprisingly, cleaning robots. I'd nicknames them 'sweepers' because they skirted through Headquarters waxing the floors and sucking up trash. And they were spinning in rapid circles, trying to cut my feet off at the ankles.

They were, not surprisingly, easy enough to take out. It was just their numbers that was the problem. Just like spiders I'd taken care of that very morning, there were dozens of them. I started running down the pier to where the civilians were collecting in front of the first bunker, while taking out any robots that I could reach with my long-ranged swords.

The citizens of Junon had either evacuated indoors, or were pouring into the bomb shelters that stood halfway along the boardwalk. But ShinRa robots were trying to corner them and get inside the bunker to attack all the civilians tehy could. That's where I came in. I leapt behind a tall, bullet-shooting gunner robot and cut it down the middle. I took out more like it by cutting them off at the legs, though that was more dangerous since they would fall onto their side and sputter out bullets until they exploded.

Only ShinRa could think of something like a two-legged gun robot. But why were ShinRa made robots attacking Junon in the first place? Had some electrical signal caused them all to go haywire? Someone was probably behind it, but for what purpose? I'm sure it would make a good distraction. But for what? For _who_…?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a flurry of sweepers tried to get past me and into the bunker. I popped a FIRA materia into the slot on my left sword and waved it in their direction like a mage's staff. A coat of yellow flames covered my sword impressively, and a trio of fireballs loosed from my blade when I yelled the spell's name. They quickly encircled the robots before closing in and sending bits of metal in every direction. I hadn't used magic in a while, so I'd worked up plenty of magic power to use it with. While the last of the citizens ducked inside the bunker, I kept the robots at a fair distance by casting fire their way. A few times, they still shot bullets between the flames, but I just used my other sword to deflect them.

The bunker started to close behind me, so I shot a last fireball and backed up behind the closing bomb doors. Inside the bunker was loud. Loud and crowded with horrified citizens who were just on their way to work when their cleaning robot tried to kill them. I ran past them, where the bomb doors were still open, leading to the other side of the boardwalk.

It was just like the first side. Robots everywhere, heading for the open doors of the bunker and down the pier.

"Close these doors too!" I yelled back at them, and started running down the center of the pier. I had a feeling that if I kept going, I would find their source.

I jumped over a few sweepers, and swathed them with flames before continuing down. A drop of sweat fell off my chin, and I realized it was time I put the materia away. Last time I overused it, I got thrown off the side of a cliff. I felt lighter with my plain swords. Lighter and stronger.

Which was exactly what I needed, because just then, a trio of Genesis copies landed a few yards ahead of me.

I guess Genesis didn't have to be living for his clones to still be around. It infuriated me. Like those damn copies were mocking him. How could Genesis even put up with such...imperfect renditions of himself?

I readied my swords.

"What will it take to get rid of you!" I didn't even think of who to attack first, I just ran straight at them. One moved out of the way, flapping its broad gray wing, and the other two started approaching me. I could take two at once, no problem. Especially since they all acted the same. Their movements were uncoordinated and repetitive, just like their attacks. I just had to wait for them to complete a set of moves, when they took a few seconds to 'reset'.

But dodging through those first attacks were taking too much time. And the two clones were on different cycles, so when one of them paused, the other one started attacking. But I didn't learn this by watching.

As one attacked me, I blocked it, gave it a nice kick to distance it from me, then attacked the other one. It only took a minute for me to slice the first one's head off.

I wasn't too focused on the copy that was perched on top of a lamp post. It had stayed back, avoiding the fight thus far, so I assumed it would only join the fight if it looked like it could win. But then, the remaining copy started acting differently. At first, I thought its newly directed attacks at my head were in attempt to kill me faster. Until it started _reaching_.

I smacked it's arm away and sliced my blade through the air, just barely missing a fatal shot to its neck. As it tried to jump at my back, I spun and swept my blade so it had no choice but to retreat. Why were they being so careful now?

Focused on the passive aggressive copy before me, I didn't notice the copy jump down from the light post.

It landed on my shoulders, digging the heels of its boots into my neck, and leaned forwards. I fell heavily onto the street, the copy pinning me to the ground by crouching on my back. I felt the bridge of my nose snap in, and my eyes swelled with tears in result.

"G-Get off!" I yelled, my voice muffled by a mouthful of gravel. Its clawed hand tightened around my hair, but I finally got a sword free and dug it into the copy's side. It screeched and leapt away from me. I scrambled to my feet, breathing heavily. No sooner had I risen to my feet, than the second copy lunched at me. I swung my swords at the dark blur, what I assumed was the copy through my blurred eyes, and just caught its reaching arms. It howled in pain, and the second copy rammed into my side and pulled me to the ground again.

Once more, its claws dug into my scalp, ripping stands of blue hair away.

"I said, _let go_!" I screamed, my voice breaking at a high pitch. I reared up, and threw my elbow backwards into its jaw. It rolled off of me, and I didn't waste any time getting to my feet. What the hell were they trying to do!

I barley ducked as its sickle-like claws ripped through the air above my head. I leapt backwards to quickly distance myself from the clones, breathing more heavily than I should have been. I desperately wanted to grip my broken nose with my hands, but that would mean dropping a sword. So I settled with rapidly blinking the tears out of my eyes, and rubbing them across my arm.

But the clones were not interested in me anymore. They were fixated on the clumps of blue hair that were slowly wafting to the street floor. Just before they landed, the clones leapt forward with a screech, and started fighting over my hair. They clawed at each other, kicking and biting, until only of them emerged with my torn hair hanging from its mouth.

Then, it leaned its head back, and swallowed. I felt my own stomach churn just watching it.

"What the hell…?" Moments later, the Genesis copy started screaming in pain. It clutched at its own neck, drawing blood by clawing at itself. When the blood dropped, I saw that it was glowing green and blue in the red. The wounded clone howled in pain, and collapsed onto the street. I backed away even further, shaking my head. "W-…What…Did my _hair _do that?" The monster gave a dying yell before slumping to the floor, utterly still. The other clone prodded it a few times before the Lifestream scooped it up.

The last copy screamed at me, then unfurled a messy black wing and jumped into the air. I didn't even try to chase it. I was still staring at the bloody patch on the ground where the Genesis copy had choked itself to death on my hair. I would have nightmares that night.

* * *

I dropped both my swords and clapped my hands around my face. A few materia rolled out of my pack before I found the pale green one. I held it up to my face and mumbled the spell with a clogged voice. The bones and cartilage reset themselves, and I yelped from how quickly the magic had responded to my injury. Before it was fully healed, I stuffed the materia away and settled for a bandage across my nose. The last bit could heal on its own, _naturally_.

I found Cloud resting outside the north bunker. He'd regained most of his pale skin color and was alert to my arrival. He smiled, then his expressing tightened into an aghast look.

"I threw up on-" I quickly raised my hands to silence him.

"Happens all the time. No worries, Spike." He sighed quietly and nodded.

"All right guys, let's hurry up and get dinner!" The two other Infantrymen near us straightened up and smiled at the newcomer. At first I only saw the black 1st Class uniform, and I racked my head for the name of the person it could be. It was only a moment of confusion, but that split-second shocked me into silence. The gelled black hair, tall stature, of course i knew who this was.

"Yes! Can we go to the barbecue?" One begged. But the other quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dude, pick something cheaper since he's paying." Zack turned around so he could see Cloud, and of course saw me as well.

"Hey." I weakly greeted. Zack didn't even blink.

"Hey, Hail! See you've found Cloud. We're goin' out to dinner, and apparently I'm paying. You should come too."

"Uh, well-" He suddenly laughed.

"What happened to your nose?" My hand flew to my face as if I'd forgotten.

"Oh, uh- I fell." Which was true, but the Infantrymen ( and our very mature 1st Class) started laughing. "I mean- I was in the middle of a fight! And it was on the street, so landing face-first won't feel great." Zack put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Come on. It looks like you need the food even more than the rest of us."

We ended up going to a barbecue-style restaurant in Junon. The waiter gave us out meat and vegetables raw, and we cooked them ourselves over a burning coal barbecue that sat in the middle of a circle of chairs.

"I don't see why we paid to eat here." Cloud said, while moving his greens over the criss-crossed hot wires.

"Because, it's _fun_." An Infantryman retorted. But Cloud wasn't convinced.

"What? You think cooking is fun? Just buy the meat cheaper, and have a backyard barbecue." He laughed in response.

"See any backyards at ShinRa, Spike? Man, you are a country boy."

"Hey, what's wrong with us country boys!" Zack protested. I kept on a smile, and laughed along with the others when it was appropriate. But I felt left out and awkward. Zack never held grudges, but he must have heard from Kunsel how upset I'd been after hearing the news about Genesis.

I forked a piece of meat onto my plate after all the pink meat had been cooked to dark brown. I'd seen enough blood, I didn't want to literally eat it.

After dinner, the Infantrymen were called to be picked up at the far end of the pier by chopper. But I received a text that the SOLDIERs were told to report to the ShinRa _airship _hanger. That only meant one thing- airships. To say the least, I was ecstatic at the thought.

But at the turn for the said hanger, Zack kept on going.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Nope. Tseng is picking me up so I can get back to Midgar fast." I nodded. Airships usually only flew in the day time, since docking stations were still so few and they didn't want to accidently miss it and get lost. "Well, see you later." He said, lifting his arm up to wave as he started walking away. I lifted my own hand up, but I never got to the actual wave.

"Zack, wait." I hurried to catch up to him, and slowed as I got closer. "I…You know, I don't blame you for what happened to Genesis." His bright eyes widened.

"Oh…Well, you_ have_ reason to. I mean, I was the one who fought him." He said slowly. But I quickly shook my head.

"No I don't. You were doing what I didn't have enough courage to do. Someone with no pride could never have been able to do that." He sighed, and I produced a smile. "Thank you. I'm just glad it's over with." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Hmm?" He dropped his arm.

"It might _not_ be over. The Genesis clones are still here. That means Genesis…well, Sephiroth thinks he could still be alive." I forced back the wave of emotion that followed, threatening to crack my stoic expression with frowns and harsh glares.

"Well, Genesis hasn't been the most resilient person I know. I mean, if you fought him, I can't seen him recovering from that." Zack shuffled his feet uncomfortably as I spoke. "I'm sorry, don't worry about it. I mean…don't worry about _me_." He looked up, like I'd finally addressed his actual concerns. "If you do find him, just do what you think you should. I mean, out of all of us, you're the strongest."

He sighed, and opened his arms. Oh, Zack…

"Come here, Hail." I eventually complied by stepping into them and allowing a hug. After only a moment of stiffness, I relaxed against his broad chest. I heard his heart beating underneath his sweater, and closed my eyes to better hear the sound.

"You're strong too, Hail." He said, his voice booming from his chest to my ear. "Stronger than you think." I smiled, and stepped away from him.

"Thanks. Now, don't you have a date to catch?" He finally smiled, and I instantly felt happier too.

"How'd you know?" I shrugged.

"Woman's intuition. You would never miss out on a chance to ride an airship unless there was something better. Aka, a _girl_." He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, you're right. Have fun on _your_ date." He said with a wink. Date?

"Huh? It's a ride on an airship- all the SOLDIERs are-"

"Mhm, sure they are. Enjoy!" He walked a few feet before I remembered something.

"Oh! Hey, I want to meet her sometime!" I yelled to him. He walked backwards and smiled at me, then shook his head. "Why not!"

"I don't want you guys starting a catfight over me." He called back. I rolled my eyes, though he was probably too far away to see.

"As if."

* * *

Kunsel jiggled the doorknob once before he knew he would have to pick the lock. The doorframes were too close to the actual door, in anticipation that someone would try to sneak inside by use of the old credit card trick. But Kunsel had other ways to breaking and entering. He knew the ShinRa ventilation system( and where every anti-theft razor blade was located inside them), but it wouldn't come to that. Not today.

Instead, he just straightened out a few inches of metal wire, and slipped it into the small hole on the doorknob. After only seconds of twisting the wire, the doorknob turned and he caught the handle.

He quickly opened the door and backed into the dark room. Usually he would have been proud of himself for picking a lock so quickly, especially while battling such emotions about doing it in the first place, but his face was set in a blank, focused stare.

He stepped further into the room, recognizing the chocobo-yelled bed sheets, though they were currently in a heaping mess hanging off her bed, more like a chocobo-nest. He took only a few steps towards that side of the room when he felt his boot slice into something. He jumped up on the other foot, and pulled the broken sword out of his barley-unscathed heel with a surprised frown. He knew she wasn't _neat_, but you'd think she wouldn't leave swords lying out unsheathed when she had a roommate. He put the sword back where it was and, watching where he stepped this time, approached the bedside table.

He was sneaking into her room, knowing full well that she was in Junon on a mission. He always knew when she was out, but this was the first time he'd gone into her room with the intention of avoiding her.

He pulled open the drawer and the bottle of pills rolled to the front. He picked them up and unscrewed the top, and shook a single turquoise pill into his hand. He cupped it in his palm like it were as precious and delicate as a little bird's egg, and sealed it into a plastic bag. He capped the pill bottle and laid it back on its side just the way he'd found it.

He knew that he was probably just being paranoid about Hojo. His case was rare, and Hojo was more interested in the animals up in his lab than human specimens right now. But if things were changing again, he wouldn't let Hail be his next test subject. Hopefully he was just being paranoid. Paranoia was common after what he'd been through, the psychiatrists had told him. Hopefully, he would be able to let this incident be forgotten about, and Hail would never have to know that he was sneaking around in her room. …He didn't want to have to explain himself if it turned out that he had to confront Hail about the medicine Hojo was giving her.

Just before he closed the drawer, something else caught his eye. A few things, actually. None of which he should be looking at.

There was a black feather, which looked normal enough, but must have held some significance since she never kept something useless. A picture of her and Genesis before he'd deserted, and a heavily crumpled up letter that Kunsel could only assume was also from her mentor. All of these were surrounded by shards of glass, probably from the broken picture frame.

Kunsel hesitated to close the drawer. She never shared much about her feelings. Probably to fit in with all the guys at ShinRa. These few items that she held onto were a window to the pain that she'd suffered throughout Genesis' desertion. He'd never realized how close they were. No wonder she tried to kill him when he interrupted her bar fight that night. Maybe he should have let her brawl it out. His ribs still ached…

He sighed, and started closing it, when he saw the scrap of metal. He almost dismissed it as some part of a sword or something, but it had been cut into the perfect square shape, and covered in silky cloth. Though ripped and bloody and dented, he recognized it. It was that piece of armor that the Wutanise ninja had given her. The same one that he'd ripped off her chest when she'd come to save Kunsel.

The Paper Heart.

"She kept it…" He murmured in disbelief. "Why…?" He wanted to throw it out the window. He wanted to burn it under a hot FIRAGA- no, FIRAJA spell. But he couldn't do that to her. He was already betraying her trust by violating what little private space she had. He sent another prayer to Gaia that she would never have to know.

He watched as the Paper Heart disappeared as he closed the drawer. He left the room exactly the way it had been before, misplaced sword and all. Except for the one, tiny blue pill that he hoped she would never notice missing.


	45. The Fourth Form of Bribery

_**A/N~ So…how many of you are curious about Rufus and Jane?**_

* * *

The airship had already taken to the air when I realized I was the only one SOLDIER on board. Rufus had even asked his guards to stay behind, it seemed. All because he wanted this night to be _special_.

But I was in no mood for special.

I had a broken nose, and my head was spinning from all that had happened to me that day. Spiders, somehow _flying _out of the fire, that weird thing with my hair and the copies, and the fact that Genesis could apparently still be alive.

I blindly followed one of the airship's workers to my quarters as I was absorbed in my thoughts. So when he opened the door for me and then closed it after I'd stepped inside, I'd hardly noticed the breadth of it all.

I took a step, expecting to already be at my bed, but just saw brightly colored carpet underfoot. I finally looked around and gasped. My…quarters, were amazing. My eyes were drawn to the bed first- the center of attention in the room. The bed was huge and adorned with silky red sheets, and at least a dozen tasseled pillows. It was facing to the left, where the wall was comprised of entirely windows to the scenery out and below. Now, it provided a dark view of the ocean as the sun had just disappeared over the rim of the water, but still held some oranges on the expanse of water.

"You've got to be kidding me." I breathed.

It wasn't a stretch to say that I'd never been in such a place before. So elegant and…overdone. I would only need one of those pillows, and defiantly not all of that space. I also didn't see the reason for the cherry wood drawers that lined the other side of the room. What did he think I was bringing? Luggage?

None the less, I kicked off my grimy boots and walked across the room, momentarily forgetting the chaos of the day. I rolled my eyes at the size of the bed as I got closer, and sat down on the edge to test its feel. Which was, of course, better than chocobo-down. I laughed loudly and rolled backwards into the heaps of pillows.

"Oh well, this will probably be the only time in my life when I'm in such a place. Might as well enjoy it."

And that I did.

I found an adjoining bathroom, with a spa-styled tub. I still managed to overflow it with steaming hot water as I submerged myself up to my nose. I enjoyed the scolding-hot water for a moment longer before dunking my entire head under. I broke the surface with a gasp, and started scrubbing at my tangled locks with a bard of scented-soap. I had let it grow out again, so those Genesis copies had easily caught some. Thanks to them, I had layers again, and a thumb-sized bald spot on the back of my neck that I hoped no one would notice.

After rinsing the soap out, I leaned against the edge of the tub and stretched my arms out along the sides.

But what was with them- those copies? They had never tried to…get my _hair_ before. And why would they _eat_ it? I doubted my oily locks had much nutritional value. They probably grabbed it because they thought it looked weird. That wouldn't have been the first time.

I finally got out of the water, and found myself surrounded by mirrors. They were fogged up from the steam, but I could still make out my appearance in them. I gave myself a quick once-over, taking advantage of the availability of the mirrors. Genesis would be proud to see that I was finally filling out. I found half a dozen towels that were as big as sheets, and as fluffy as chocobo feathers. I wrapped one around myself like the coat of a white mage, and walked back into my room.

And Rufus ShinRa smiled at me from the seat he'd taken on the edge of the bed.

"It seems you've taken advantage of the bath." I uttered a startled yell, and backed away into the bathroom again.

"Get the hell out!" I snapped. How long had he been sitting there!

"Oh, I thought you would have already changed-"

"_Out!_"

I heard the bed springs creak, and the door shut.

I crossed my arms under the towel and lingered in the bathroom, steaming in anger and embarrassment. At least I didn't sing while I bathed. I would have tossed aside the towel and buried myself under a fort of pillows and satin sheets, if it were not for Rufus' inccesent banging on the door.

"Don't take your time now, hurry up and come out." He demanded. I folded a pillow around my head and groaned.

"I want to sleep!" I yelled into the matress.

"Fine, but you'll miss the vanilla wine…" I rolled over and lowered the pillow off of my face, glaring at the bleached-white stucco ceiling.

"How much?"

"Oh, a full bottle. Do you still like it?" I rolled over onto my side, glaring at the door now.

"Can't you just slip it under the crack under the door?"

"I'm sorry, but it can't exactly fit that way." Was I craving the wine so much? The bed was quite comfortable, and I hadn't gotten sleep in a while.

…And I had left my pills in Midgar. I didn't want to imagine what a dream combined with LOVELESS and spiders and Genesis copies could be like.

So I rolled out of bed, dreading seeing Rufus just as much as I was dreading sleep.

"Will there be food?" I grumbled hopefully.

"Of course. Usually you don't take vanilla wine by itself since it's so plain." I picked up my uniform, that I'd left crumpled on the floor.

"You're going to wear that?" Rufus inquired from behind the door. I dropped the boot I'd picked up in order to clutch my sweater against my chest.

"Where are you looking?" I demanded, moving behidn the dresser to further hide myself. Of course, I was also standing in front of a giant window, so I could only hope that no other airships passed us at the moment.

"Oh, that? You're _loud_, Hail. I can hear you throwing your uniform around." I narrowed my eyes at the door, but saw no peepholes or cracks.

"And what would I wear instead? I seemed to have forgotten my cocktail dress in my other back pocket."

"You wanted to wear a cocktail dress?" He laughed, as if imagining how I would look in one. "I don't have that for you- but there are some nice shirts in the dresser."

So that's what he filled them with.

I pulled out the first drawer and found a simple yellow shirt and jeans. He still knew yellow was my favorite color? That couldn't have been coincidence. I tugged the cloths on and opened the door. Rufus was leaning against the metal wall beside it, and smiled when I finally came out.

"About time."

"What does that mean?" I said. "Is it that you're used to your girls at the Honeybee being ready for you at a moment's notice?" Rufus sighed, like he'd heard that one before.

"Let's _not_ talk about that right now. That place really has lost its appeal." I nodded in approval.

"Because of...what was the woman's name? Carly?"

"Claire." He corrected grimly. "Let's _especially_ not talk about her right now." I complied, but the image of the golden-haired woman and her son lingered in my head until I had something better to replace them with.

Like the dining room. A long, white-clothed table had been set out, though only the last two seats were prepared with silverware and chairs.

"Uhh, and the other SOLDIERs…?" I asked, already deducing the anwser by myself.

"Took chopper rides back to Midgar." Rufus said with a smile. I took my seat as he rounded the table to sit across from me. I wrung my hair, getting a few more drops of water out and flicked them to the floor. Rufus was smiling at me when I looked back up.

"Why the special treatment?" I asked, as the waiters brought us the first serving of much-desired vanilla wine. Rufus shrugged.

"_I_ was in Junon. _You_ were in Junon. This _airship_ was in Junon." He straightened the cuffs of his white suit, as if they were unacceptable. "I pulled a few strings and had the guest room set up for you. I heard the mission I sent you on was very demanding, so I had a chopper take you here for a surprise mini-vacation." I was suddenly not very envious of my team that had been left behind to indulge in Gongaga's wine-less bar.

"You do realize I was put into the fight _here_ too." He laughed and shook his head.

"I told the pilot to let you down on the boardwalk so I could greet you at the airship. But I see he misunderstood." I put down my empty wine glass, waving for the waiter to refill it. "The incident was under control by the time you arrived." He claimed, as if reading my thoughts.

"Not from what I saw. I took out twenty sweepers before the citizens were safe." His mouth opened to speak. "And what caused their malfunction in the first place? I thought your cleaning robots were programmed to attack dust, not feet." Rufus twirled his still-full wine glass.

"If you must know, Doctor Hollander used the diversion to escape again." Hollander? That was the name of _Genesis'_ doctor. I put my thumb against my lip as I tried to connect the dots, despite the light-headedness I was feeling as the drink took effect.

"Hollander was Genesis' doctor." I said aloud. "Sephiroth thinks Genesis could still be alive. And then there's the copies…" My hand moved to my head. "Something's going on." Rufus shrugged casually.

"There always seems to be." He concluded. "Anyways, we have people to take care of that for us. What I want to talk about, is how _you_ are." I looked up at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. How's SOLDIER-life treating you?" I leaned back in my seat, wondering where that food was.

"Same as always." I said, gently tapping the bandage over my nose. "How's…almost-king-of-the-world life treating you? Well, I assume?" He laughed, still doing anything with his drink besides drinking it.

"I'm trying not to get a big head."

"Too late." I quickly added, before finishing my second glass of wine. I wiped my mouth and frowned at him, and at his full glass. "You still like it, don't you?" I asked. He blinked curiously at the drink.

"Hmm. Well, I thought I would be kind, and let you indulge yourself first." He snapped his fingers and a waiter came hurrying to fill my glass once more. I watched as the yellow-white drink was emptied into my cup. The carbonated fizz caused bubbles to rise and pop as the waiter poured it. No wonder I felt like I was drinking helium instead of wine…

I swept my arm across the table, smacking the wine glass as far away from me as possible. Rufus drew his arms up to shield himself from the flying shrapnel, and the waiter fell backwards in shock. I stood up, and the chair scraped along the floor loudly.

"You…Vanilla wine never makes me feel so good." I growled. Rufus peeked out from behind his wine-stained arms.

"Hail, they're bringing the food in just a minute, if that's what you're so-"

"You were _drugging_ me!" I yelled. Breathing heavily, and spat, and wiped my mouth across my arm again. "That's why you haven't been drinking any!" I shook my head, before storming out of the room. Rufus' chair scraped loudly as he started after me, just liek I guessed he would.

"Hail, please, wait a minute!"

I hurried up the stairs, gladly using the railing for support, and managed to make it back to my room just as Rufus was entering. I hadn't turned and tried to punch him yet for one good reason. Because, both of my swords were still in my room. I picked one up just as he reached out for me, and aimed it at his neck.

"Vanilla wine's not even carbonated." I informed him. He swallowed, and his skin touched the point of my sword while his throat bulged.

"Hail-"

"Careful, I think I'm high. You shouldn't move too much or I might _accidently hurt you!_" I yelled, my voice having slowly picked up volume until I was screaming. I shook my head again. "Why would you even _try _that with me, Rufus? Was it some dare, to see if you could get someone even as unappealing as _me_ to sleep with you?"

"No." he said, instead of shaking his head and cutting himself. "And firstly, you're not unappealing. I mean, right now maybe a little…" He grimaced.

Suddenly, my sleeping arrangements made much more sense. The overly large bed with soft sheets. The bath meant for two.

"You disgust me." I managed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this way." He defended.

"And how did you mean for it to go?" I hissed, nodding at the empty bed. "If you were trying to be romantic, you failed. I _hate_ red, it's the color of blood." At the mention of blood, he finally caved in and took a step back away from me and towards the door. "I can throw these swords too, so I would suggest you keep moving."

At the door, he hesitated, and I nearly followed through on my threat to impale him.

"What happened to us?" He asked. The question only made my ugly glare deepen.

"There was _never_ an _us_ Rufus! One date doesn't amount to that!"

"It wasn't just one date!" He protested. "_Before _that too! You and I were together _long before_ that!"

"We were friends!" I yelled back. "_Friends_ Rufus. And it's only because we were both lonely- and that's the only reason I ever associated myself with scum like you!"

"Lonely? Ha! That you were! The only girl in ShinRa for _how long_? Coming to Midgar and only knowing the President's son from a chance encounter on that hick farm of yours, what are the odds?"

"At least I was able to make friends! The only friends you have are your pets from the Honeybee! And you will _not_ treat me like one of them."

"But you still picked up on an alias, _Hail_." He said snidely. "Trying to keep your real name a secret just like all those other girls do." I screamed, and loosed my sword at him, but he was close enough to the door that he was able to slam it shut in front of himself. The sword stuck a few inches into the cherry wood and quivered. "Your name is _Jane_!" He called through the door, his voice fading as he descended down the stairs. "But I'll call you Hail if that makes you feel any better." His words were entirely mocking. Mocking and hurtful. He could have just as well been saying that to a girl at the Honeybee.

I made a fist around my sword and pulled it out of the door. Then I stabbed it back, skewering it through the door and into the doorframe. I'd learned that trick from Kunsel. And it worked better than any bolt and lock.

I changed back into my uniform and slept on the floor.

* * *

**_A/N~ Kind of a short chapter, but I hope you liked it!_**


	46. First Class

I blamed Rufus for my nightmares that night. No one tried to break into my room to check on me, because he must have told them that the sobs and screams coming from my room were all because he'd broken my heart.

_I was on the stage of LOVELESS. There were props this time. Paper spiders, much less intimidating than the real thing, and empty bottles of vanilla wine rolled around on the floor. I usually wasn't aware of when I was dreaming, but that time, I was. I looked myself over, and saw that I was currently in the perspective of a SOLDIER. Where was the other me? The one in the dress? _

_I didn't find her, but I heard her. She was screaming and crying from behind the heavy velvet curtain. Another person's voice was there too- a man's. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I could tell it was all malicious. _

"_Don't worry. You're only assessing what happened today." A girl told me. I jumped, and readied my swords. Down off the stage, in one of the dimly lit isles was a young girl. I couldn't see her face, and her body was just a violet blur. _

"_What?" I asked, urging her to repeat herself. I couldn't remember what she'd just told me. _

"_You're dreaming." She said gently. Her voice was nice. "So you don't have to worry about what you're hearing over there." I nodded unsurely._

"_A dream, is it…?" I pointed at her. "So you're just…part of my subconscious?" She laughed a bit. _

"_No, not really. But…well, I'm sharing this body with you for the time being." I sighed, and sat down on the edge of the stage. A paper spider jumped over my legs and kept on walking down the stage. _

"_Well, it sounds like you're not the only one." I grumbled, trying to block out the sounds of the two people behind the curtain. "Is this a nightmare?" _

"_Over there, it is." The girl said._

"_Well, I think I'll stay over here for now." I replied. Besides the two voices behind the curtain, I could swear that the room wasn't silent. I felt like there were others in the theater with me, sitting in the velvet chairs that were blocked out by the shadows. I asked the girl about it. "Are there others in here?" _

"_No. Just us. Well, there are others nearby." She clarified. "But you shouldn't be able to hear them." But I could. I squinted at her, trying to view her through the darkness. Come to think of it, I hadn't even been aware of those isles. Maybe once I'd seen the first row, but I felt like my theater was…expanding outwards. _

"_What's your name?" I finally asked. I saw her hair wave back and forth as she reluctantly shook her head. "What? Don't have one?" She shook it again, and I was starting to get annoyed with her. "You can't speak now?" She started backing away down the isle. "Hey! Wait!" I jumped off of stage to chase her, and fell through the floor. _

When I finally landed, it was onto the floor of a swaying airship. I looked out the window, and saw a black, smoking city. There were no fires, only exhaust from the factories. I was used to this scene. Midgar.

I tugged my sword out of the doorframe and jogged down the stairs to the entrance of the ship. An attendant saw me, and opened the door for me without a word. I wondered what Rufus had said to him.

The airship had docked outside of the ShinRa building, but I was forced to walk down to LOVELESS Square before I could even enter the building.

As I walked back to the ShinRa building, I was asked more than once to join a fan club. I'd heard of them before, and their crazed members. One girl asked when I was going to come back to the Sephiroth fan-club meetings, to which I'd attended only one.

When a girl from the Genesis fan club asked me what I thought about LOVELESS, I screamed, "He deserted! Don't you get it! He's _gone_! He doesn't deserve a fan club!" She started crying, and some other girl in the club started approaching me with daggers in their eyes, but I ran off before things got violent.

All these girls fawning over the men of SOLDIER when they didn't even know a thing. Shallow and stupid. When I chose Sephiroth to become enamored with, at least I'd chosen right. Angeal and Genesis were both gone, and even the Director had disappeared. Sephiroth, for some reason, still remained loyal to ShinRa. He was the last bit of proof to myself that the company wasn't worth deserting. Not because I wanted to be around the great SOLDIER, but because of his decision to remain loyal. If Sephiroth remained with the company, I'm sure he had his reasons, and I would trust his intuition.

I sat down on the edge of the LOVELESS fountain heavily and caught my breath. I didn't want to go back to the company right now. I was an angry mess, and by the way people were avoiding me, it was outwardly obvious as well. I took my PHS in my hand and scrolled through the list of names and accompanying phone numbers.

I had no one to talk about what had happened on the airship. Kunsel or Zack would try to kill Rufus, hell, Kunsel had yelled at me once for putting my head on a boy's lap when I had a concussion. …Genesis would have been the perfect person to ask about this. He'd constantly nag me about boys, yet I'd never had any stories for him.

I got up and started in the direction of Goblin's Bar, but Genesis image was fresh in my mind. Accompanying that was the apparent fact that he was still alive, and how he'd always scolded me for my drinking habits. I couldn't go through the doors, and I hated him for it.

Everyone cleared the way for me when I entered the ShinRa building. It didn't improve my mood either when I stubbed my foot on half of a broken sword in my room. I never felt refreshed after having nightmares, so I decided to catch up on my sleep then. Since I hadn't taken any last night, I figured that it would be okay if I took today's dose and last night's together.

Four blue pills went down my throat, and I was asleep before I had the chance to put the bottle away.

The next day, after waking up just in time to miss lunch, I walked down the hallways and took the stairs to the training floor. A few SOLDIERs were inside the simulation room, sparring with wooden swords. I sat down beside the other onlookers and quietly observed. I recognized most of their faces. I'd known them from Infantrymen, to SOLDIER, and now for some of them, to 2nd Class. They would surpass my rank, at the rate they were going.

If Lazard were still here, I wonder if he would have suggested me for 1st Class. He always did like me, even though I caused him all sorts of trouble. I had liked him too, but that was before he morphed into an Angeal copy and dropped me down the side of the multistoried ShinRa building. But still, I didn't hold that against him. I think he'd gone insane, and what was the point in holding a grudge against a person who couldn't think straight? Haha- I bet Lazard used that same logic for me.

One of the SOLDIERs in the room yelled, and slammed against the side of the window. As his opponent, a much larger man, ran at him, the smaller SOLDIER moved forward and spun in a circle. He switched places with the larger man, trapping him against the window with the wooden sword pointed against his neck.

They took off their visors and bumped fists. Garrison was the SOLDIER who had won. Though I didn't ever train him except for one sparring match, I felt proud at his victory. He had used my fighting moves to win that fight. The two of them exited the simulation room and were greeted by their enthusiastic friends. Garrison saw me from over their heads and waved.

I lifted my own hand up and waved back. Garrison said something and tapped the SOLDIER to his left. The red-haired boy saw me and quickly looked away when we made eye contact.

"Dude, just go ask her. She's nice." Garrsion told him, and gave him a push in my direction.

"She's a _2__nd_ Class!" He protested quietly. "Why would she help-ow!" Another man laughed and shoved him in my direction.

"Need something?" I asked, now that he was only a few feet away. He instantly reminded me of Cloud, because he was so nervous!

"Uh, well- Garrsion told me that you could help." He stammered. Help?

"Help with what?"

"Gaia, he wants help in learning materia!" Garrison called. The boy flinched and shot him an angry look.

"And Garrison told you that I was the one to come to for that?" I clarified. The red-haired SOLDIER nodded. "…Sure, why not?" I pushed myself on to my feet and walked over to the materia room. I had to wave for the boy to follow me in.

It was a quick lesson. I put an ice materia in his hand and pointed at the free space in the room and told him to make a crystal. He managed to spew cold air a few times, before I suggested he say the name of the spell as he cast it. He told me that he felt funny for doing that out loud, but I vouched for its effectiveness. And just like one-two-three-BLIZZARD, he formed a decently sized ice crystal in the room.

Of course, it then came crashing down and shattered all over the floor. I assigned him fifty squats for every time he broke one like that, and left him to clean the mess up.

It was dinner time by then, so I went down to the cafeteria. As I pulled my tray along, being very picky about what foods to get, I noticed there was a sort of gap between me, and the person in front of me in line, and behind me. They were giving me space- a sign of respect, I assumed. It was that, or fear, and since I used the two interchangeably, I didn't care for which one it was.

Kris and Garrison waved for me to come over to their table, and forced me to be a third wheel as we ate our plain dinners. Garrison was a well-liked and leading 3rd Class SOLDIER by now, and was looking at a promotion to 2nd Class any time now.

Kris was on track for joining the Turks, and had started using her middle name for an alias- standard procedure for any Turk recruit. Rude couldn't be the man's real name after all.

So Kris insisted that we call her Elena.

After dinner, I took advantage of the sugar-high I'd gotten off a Dumbapple Pie desert, and tried my luck at the _100 Infantrymen, no healing items_ simulation. Even as their numbers started increasing, I was still able to take them out before they were able to prepare an attack. Those that did fire on me became targeted like I was a heat-seeking laser, and their panicked gunshots missed me entirely. Just as I started to sweat, the visor informed me that I had won- and _stolen the record_ from a certain Zack Fair.

I shook my head in disbelief as I put the visor away. The only thing that reminded me that I was human, was the food cramp in my side that had started nagging me halfway through the simulation. If the trick to winning that simulation was really just having a sugar-high, it was no wonder Zack had won for so long.

I exited the training room and welcomed the air conditioned breeze that dried the sweat off my arms. Zack hadn't had the time for those simulations in a while anyways, since he was on so many high level mission. Another reason why I was able to surpass his score. I took a seat on the lobby's couch and looked out the floor-to-ceiling window. I couldn't see all the city from my seat, so I soon rose to my feet and walked right up to the glass.

The sun was setting under the plates, casting the strangest hue of orange. It looked like the plates were glowing as the sunlight surfaced through the fissures in the plates, which would glow for a half hour more until the sun fell onto the other side of Gaia.

I heard footsteps behind me, boots on the waxed floor, but didn't feel the urge to turn around. It was a cold presence, but one I welcomed. Sephiroth always had this air of death about him. It was sad, really.

"Strange, isn't it?" He asked. Did he mean the plates?

"What is?" I asked back.

"How things have changed." He clarified. I nodded in agreement, without really thinking.

"I guess. So many people have changed since I joined ShinRa. But I look out at Midgar and see the exact same thing I did the day I was promoted to 2nd Class." Sephiroth took another stride, so he stood even with my shoulder.

There was a lack of excitement in my chest. Once, this man was a phenomenal 1st Class SOLDIER by the name of General Sephiroth. Now, he was still amazing, but he was…just Sephiroth. Maybe it was for just that fleeting moment as we stood side-to-side, on equal ground.

"I dislike taking orders from the President. I was recently assigned to a recon mission before they realized that it was specifically for Infantrymen." He confessed. I gave a quiet laugh.

"You're not alone there. The Director must have something important to deal with if he decided to leave us alone to take orders from the ShinRas." I crossed my arms. "You know something," His eyes looked down at me, permission to continue. "I will never be happy with who is President."

"You don't like ShinRa's son?" He politely asked.

"Ha!" I snapped. Words couldn't describe how right he was. "The dislike, I'm sure, is mutual. I doubt I'll ever be allowed into the ranks of 1st Class now."

"Why is that?" He inquired.

"It's like you said, with the President giving orders, and no Director of SOLDIERs, it's the ShinRas' call now. And I don't think they'll ever think I'm worthy. You know, that was my dream. At least, I think it was. If it's unattainable…oh well. Who knows what I'm fighting for even right now?"

"I see." He said, moving his gaze back to the window. I could just see our reflections looking back at us. I felt like Sephiroth was looking at me, but that was probably because I was looking at _him_. "1st Class, Hail, isn't all that it's made up to be." He told me. "More than anything, it's about your image." I frowned.

"Image?"

"Yes. Don't try to tell me that ShinRa hasn't used me as their posterchild." He wasn't kidding. Though there weren't many actual posters with his face, he had been on the front page of dozens of newspapers.

"But that's also because you're so handsome." I explained, instantly regretting my words. "And I doubt image is most of it. You're the strongest man alive. To be a 1st Class, we have to be able to stand beside you."

"Is that so?" He sighed, and closed his blue eyes. "But you're standing alongside me right now, aren't you?" I looked down at my feet, and then his. We were not an inch in front of behind each other.

"You know what I mean." I said, slightly annoyed.

"I think I know what you mean. Hail, you underestimate yourself." He looked at me through the window. "Would you like me to promote you?" I felt like we were having a casual conversation up until then. Then, my breath hitched in my throat, and I had to remind myself that it was just a conversation. Sephiroth _couldn't_ promote me...Could he?

"Sure, go for it." I dismissed. But he cleared his throat then, and walked in front of me. I couldn't hide my stare by looking out the window now.

"Hail Darvey, from this day onwards, I grant you the title and rank of 1st Class SOLDIER." There was no playful smile, but a serious stare that bore down at me. "With this rank, more will be asked and expected of you. When in doubt, perform at your best."

I put my boots together and straightened up, before nodding.

"Yes, sir." Then, he smiled.

"Though there will be no text informing your rank, and no others will recognize it, I shall." There was a twinkle in his eyes. "Now you may walk alongside me without hesitation." Still facing me, he looked to the left and out the window. The glow under the plates was almost gone now. "Hail. If I were to leave ShinRa, would you do the same?" He suddenly asked.

"You mean to desert?" I asked in awe.

"For now, I am a loyal member of ShinRa. But I forget why I joined. I was raised by ShinRa, maybe I never did join on my own free will." My face softened.

"What about your parents…?"

"My Mother died after I was born, and I know nothing of my Father." I was more than willing to share my own back story with him, but he obviously didn't want that as he continued to speak where he'd left off. "The point is, I have never had motivation to work for ShinRa. My friends have all left. I wonder if there is something more out there." He laughed, and gently shook his head. "Forgive my sentimental antics, Hail. Goodnight." He stepped away from me and walked away with long strides.

"If you chose to leave ShinRa, I might just follow you." I murmured. He paused on the steps, as if he'd heard my whisper, but continued on without another word.


	47. How We Survive

**_A/N~ hey guys! Sorry this took a while X( But hey, it's out and rolling. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

While I was speaking with Sephiroth, Kunsel was below the plates meeting with a friend of his own.

The man waited patiently behind the local pharmacy. It never rained in the slums, only dripped from above the plates. Recent rain over Midgar resulted in a heavy dripping of mako and street sewage. Many people chose to stay inside on days like this, but this particular man chose to brave the dreariness, though not happily. He shuffled his boots and shrugged his coat further over his hunched shoulders. The old man he was, he didn't like the cold, and the cold didn't like him. Finally another figure appeared behind the building. A man in a SOLDIER uniform, though trying to hide it with a trench coat, quickly walked to the back of the store. A helmet covered most of the man's face, but that particular feature was what ultimately gave him away.

"Shay." The man greeted, but Shay tensed uncomfortably at his hello.

"I told you not to call me that. It's Kunsel." The old man waved him off.

"Whatever you say, Shay. Now these pills you had me look at…" He started. But then the old man looked around. "Come inside for a minute." Inside was just behind the closed door of the pharmacy. A few more steps in and they were at a table in a small kitchen. "No need for that in here." The man said, waving at Kunsel's visor. Reluctantly, the SOLDIER unfitted the helmet and laid it on the table.

"I've gotten used to it." He confessed.

"Whatever, it's cowardly and unflattering."

"I don't have a choice."

"So you've gotten used to not having a choice." The man clarified. Kunsel took a heavy breath.

"You know why I'm here." He said patiently. The old man nodded.

"And I have an answer for you." He lifted up a plastic bag that held a single blue capsule. "Just look at the color. It's obvious what these are." Kunsel frowned at the bag, but saw nothing new, It was the same damn pill as always.

"It's _not_ obvious. I wouldn't have come to you if it were." Kunsel promised.

"Yeah, that much is for sure. This girl must be special if she's motivated you to come back down here."

"Yeah, she is." Kunsel said firmly. The man put the pill on the table and slowly opened it by pulling the two halves apart. A lime green powder spilled out in a line across the table.

"This substance is entirely organic, at least, the powder is. The actual capsule contains dissolvable sleep inducers- sedatives. But these little green crystals here don't dissolve at all. They're cellular particles that grow once ingested."

"…They grow…they're alive." Kunsel repeated, making sure he'd heard it correctly.

"Not entirely. They need a host to thrive. But that host can be a variety of things. Even dirt." This was a curve-ball. Dirt? The man saw Kunsel's confusion and laughed. "What is composed of dirt, Shay?"

"Kunsel." He corrected.

"Answer me." Kunsel's eyes went back to the powder on the table, and the capsule that was the same shade as her hair. Then he swallowed. The man across from him gave a slight smile. "You know what it is." Kunsel shook his head.

"It can't be that."

"It is. And it should have already killed her." Kunsel left the bag and almost his visor as he raced for the door. "There are other side effects, Shay!" The man called. "The girl could already be too far gone." Kunsel just shook his head.

"That's the same thing you said about me."

It thrived in dirt, because dirt made up the planet.

* * *

Being promoted to 1st Class by Sephiroth made Rufus and Genesis seem like distant memories. If only for a minute. Someone recognized my abilities, which was something I hadn't been seeing a lot of since my mentor deserted. My parents never praised me, so I had been looking for it since I joined ShinRa. I still didn't know what Sephiroth meant to me. What figure he had taken up in my life? Not one easily replaced…

As I opened my drawer and took out the sleeping pills, I took in to account my other possessions. A black feather that crumbled and cracked when I touched it, a picture, a piece of armor that was called a heart. Most had been given to me by Genesis. And now I had something else to add to that meager collection. A Summon materia. It had proved useful, even more than Kaito's Paper Heart. Somehow, it had helped save me from burning to death in Gongaga. I'm not sure how, but it had.

But when I reached into my pocket to remove it, it wasn't there. I padded myself down, searching for the glassy sphere that held that beautiful monster. Had I lost it in Junon? On the airship? If Rufus had it, then I didn't know what I would do. But that wasn't the case, because I found it a moment later.

After throwing my pants onto the floor to shake them out, I noticed a bulge under the bare skin on my thigh.

"No way…" After close examination, I realized there was a new hole in my pocket- from where the Summon materia had burned its way through the fabric and into my skin. I put my hand over it, and it lit up just slightly. In a shade of purple.

I'd never heard of someone having a Summon materia fuse with their body. It had never happened before. I mean, Kunsel had magic materia in his arms, but nothing _living_. The Summon was a dragon of some kind, with the obvious ability to fly. Was…was that how I'd been able to fly out of the fire? Had it…assisted me like that? _Could_ it?

Then, there were a few rapid knocks on the door, which I assumed was Kris- err, Elena.

"Come in." I said, keeping my hand in place to cover the spot on my leg. Then, instead of my lovesick blond roommate, Kunsel threw open the door. He shut it behind himself just as quickly, before I could utter a word of protest. "Ah- wait! Get out!" But he'd already turned around, catching a noteworthy glimpse of me in my underwear before he smacked his hands over his face with a pained yelp. "What the hell, Kunsel?"

"You said to come in!" He protested to the face of the door, as I tugged my cloths back on. "What the heck were you doing anyways?"

"Nothing!" I said, blushing fiercely. "Just…jeez. What's so important you had to run in like that? You can turn around now." He did so, and then crossed the room so he was in close proximity to me.

"Something important. And…look, you're going to be mad at me. But I need to tell you something." He started.

"I don't need bad news." I warned. I had been enjoying the night so far. But he swallowed hard.

"Sorry, that's all I have." He flinched, ready for a punch when I moved my shoulder, though I was just rolling a cramp out of them. "It can't wait." He insisted. I nodded for him to continue.

"Okay. What?" Whatever he was so determined to tell me, it was obvious that he didn't want to either.

"I had those sleeping pills that Hojo gave you checked out by my…someone in the slums." His words triggered the foggy, but not so distant, memory of Rufus' airship. I was so mad and disillusioned about the majority of the male population right now, that I didn't ask for what he had learned, or for the name of his friend, but how he got a hold of the pills that were tucked away in my room.

"You were…" I took a breath, trying to compose myself. My emotions were so out of control recently. "In my room?" I demanded, keeping my voice just about even.

"Gaia, Hail, it's more _important_ that privacy." It was the tone in his voice that set me off that time.

"So you _were_. It _couldn't_ have waited one day for me to get back?" I demanded.

"I knew I shouldn't have started there…" He mumbled regretfully. And _that _did it. I threw open my door and he followed me into the halls as I stormed off, my mind racing.

I knew my temper was out of control- I knew I was being unreasonable and childish. But if he'd gotten to my pills, then he must have seen that I still had the paper heart. Something that symbolized a man that had _tortured _him. I was even angrier at him now that I was feeling guilty. I wanted to throw everything from that drawer out, now that he'd seen them.

It was because of these crazy emotions that caused me to break the glass on my photo…and the reason why I was trying so desperately to get away from Kunsel before he started up again with that patient logic of his.

"Yeah, start at the part how you used your infamous lock picking skills to break in, then go through the drawer that has my select few possessions in it!" I turned around and faced him angrily as he closed in on me, and as the closing elevator doors forced to a halt. "I don't keep a lot. But what I do keep, I suggest you stay away from them." Kunsel was obviously feeling guilty, but there was more to it. He looked like he was just waiting for my rant to be over. What? So he could defend himself? "Gaia, Kunsel. I thought we were-"

"Hail, he's feeding you mako!" He suddenly yelled, easily overpowering my voice. And I didn't try to overtake the conversation again. "The pills he's giving you have sedatives in them, yeah, but that's not what they were made for. It's a solid for _of_ mako- that's why they're bright blue in color. Hojo perfected it when I was still a test subject, and tried giving them to me. But _my_ body rejected them, and I almost died." He had me by the shoulders now, as if he had to emphasize his point even more by physical contact. But he was speaking too fast, as if he were being timed. Just the way he spoke when he was scared. Most of the information was going right over my head though. All I got from that, was how Hojo had apparently been testing an experimental mako pill on me. And I'd been stupid enough not to notice. "I don't know how you're still alive, but you-" Kunsel froze, and his hands became cold against my skin. His fingers tightened around my shoulders.

"Kunsel?" I looked over my shoulder, and saw Professor Hojo and his assistants just down the hall. Kunsel and I had been so loud, that there was no doubt we'd been overheard. I shook Kunsel off of me as they started approaching us. I faced the scientists confidently, having no doubt in my skills to fight them, thanks to my new rank, if it even _came_ to fighting. They didn't intimidate me, even with the new information of what had been happening to me. That only made me want to confront him even more. But Kunsel had other ideas. His hand quickly found mine, and he started running.

"Kunsel! Wait! Stop-…!" I dug my heels into the ground, trying to fight the adrenaline that was surely powering his muscles. "We can't avoid them! Running won't do us any good!" I yelled, as he hurdled through a passing crowd of SOLDIER recruits. He was panicking, running straight down every hallway like he had tunnel vision. He took a sharp left turn, whipping my arm around painfully. "Kunsel, damn it! _STOP_!" I jerked my arms back, and a shock went through my body and released from my fingertips. And Kunsel stopped.

I'd frozen him in mid step, not with ice or by willpower, but with the magic spell STOP. I had no materia with me, except the one in my leg. That Summon had used that spell the first time I fought it, and now I used that spell myself.

"Kunsel…How did I…" I looked at my hands, just in time to see a light glow ebbing off my skin. Kunsel gasped suddenly and finished his step before collapsing onto his side. His visor rolled off his head and came to a stop a few feet down the hall. I looked at my hands again. "I…"

Kunsel rolled over and looked at me with wide eyes. It was the worst expression ever.

He knew I would try to run, and he leapt up and caught me just before I did.

"Let go!" I screamed. Kunsel was shaking, which would have made it easy for me to shake him off. But I didn't have it in me to throw him. He was still scared from Hojo. I settled down and eased away from him when he let me. "I…I don't know how I-" He shook his head, unable to answer either.

"It-…It's okay." He told me. Which was such a lie, and his voice was shaking so it was hardly reassuring. I shook my head. How had such a great night turned so wrong?

And then Zack turned the corner and almost ran into us. He took a hasty look, then grinned and spun around, having obvious gotten the wrong impression as to why Kunsel and I were in such close proximity and speaking in hushed voices.

"Whoa! Sorry guys. Looks like I was interrupting something." Kunsel shook his head and picked up his visor. I didn't snap out a comeback or protest either, which alerted Zack that something wasn't right. He slowly turned back around. "Did…I come at a bad time?" I laughed dryly.

"You could say that."

* * *

Kunsel seemed to be the most knowledgeable about Hojo, so he led the conversation. And Zack, who only knew that Angeal had gone mad because of experiments, had the most questions. As the subject of the conversation, they looked to me for the answers that I had no idea of.

"We know you've been taking the mako pills for a month, right?" Kunsel asked. I nodded.

"Sounds about right."

"And…what kind of side effects have you noticed?"

"I…uh, well, so many things have been up with me that I can't tell what's an effect, and what's normal." I spun my thumbs together, and planted my feet on the floor as I spoke. We'd gone to my room after Kunsel informed us that all the Turks in training were out on a practice mission until tomorrow, so I had the room to myself. And it didn't matter now that Kunsel had been snooping in that very room, privacy seemed to be out the window now. I was expected to tell them everything I knew. "I was given the pills because I have nightmares and can't sleep. That was about a month ago. The bad dreams stopped, but…" I sighed. No matter how I phrased it, it would sound stupid. "Maybe I've gotten more angry. Violent. I dunno, I almost took Cloud's head off in training just because he got the jump on me." Zack was taking this seriously enough, but he grinned slightly at this. "Yeah, I can't tell if it was just me, or the mako."

"Either way, that dosage of mako isn't…healthy." Kunsel explained.

"Of course it isn't. But, SOLDIERs are all given some mako." Zack interjected.

"Yeah, but not this much." Said Kunsel.

"Is this what happened to Angeal?" Zack asked. But Kunsel slowly shook his head.

"I doubt it." Once again, Kunsel was well-informed. But no matter how much he knew, he couldn't give us an answer. He shook his head, this time in frustration. "I don't know what he's planning. I don't know how you're still okay." He said, looking at me from behind his visor. I could see his wide, concerned eyes. "But Hojo's after you." I swallowed hard, and flexed my hand over my leg. I debated whether to tell them about the materia or not, and ended up silent.

"I can't…I mean, there's no one to go to." I said. "With Lazard gone, we're at the company's mercy. No one to look out for us except ourselves."

"Hey. You've got us." Zack said cheerfully, patting himself on the stomach. "We're always gonna be here for you." I couldn't help but smile at his optimism. Zack was a 1st Class SOLDIER, and 1st Class friend. He actually had the strength to protect what he cared about, unlike some of us who convinced ourselves we were invincible. Zack's strength would never go to his head, and that's what made him so special.

"Look out for yourself first, Zack. Gaia knows you're more likely than any of us to end up at a hundred gun points for playing hero." I warned. Zack leaned in and hugged me with one arm, then stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"But playing hero is what I do best." He stopped at the doorway, and touched the wall with his fingers. Then he looked back at me and smiled reassuringly before leaving Kunsel and I alone. Kunsel waited a few moments before he stood up to follow him. But my arm caught his shirt before he was out of reach.

"We're all we have." I said. "It's not a good feeling, but I'm okay with it. The three of us are enough." Kunsel looked down at the floor, and I slowly let my fingers slide off his back. Of course he didn't know what to say. Hojo scared him, and the fact that I was in danger seemed to scare him even more. "I know Hojo's after me, for some reason or another. I'll be careful." I wasn't nearly as reassuring as Zack could be. "We just have to keep on going like we always have. Like nothing's wrong."

"You've so brave." Kunsel said. "Braver than I ever was."

"You're the one who found out about this in the first place." I interjected. "Even though it was risky. You're brave too." He walked to the door, very slowly.

"If we really have to go on like nothing's wrong…And you think I'm so brave…" He leaned his head back, stared at the ceiling. "Then go out with me once." Shock and surprise. Then the default reaction yell at or mock him. Then slowly, it was funny. Because he was right- we had nothing to loose anymore. So many things had happened, and they were only going to happen faster. I'd never dated the way I wanted to, and why the hell shouldn't I?

"Okay." I said simply. Kunsel nodded.

"Okay." He simply replied. Then he opened the door. "Get some sleep." His silhouette said, before locking the doorknob and closing it firmly behind himself.

* * *

That night had been too eventful. I'd been promoted to 1st Class (by the only one that really mattered), been informed that Hojo had been using me as his new lab rat, and…the most unexpected of all, had an upcoming date.

…A _date_.

Now, I wasn't on cloud nine because of this. It was just Kunsel. My best friend since the Valentine's Day party a few years ago when I'd kicked his ass at three variations of the same drinking game and won my first sword from him. Though he was a materia junkie, he wasn't anyone to show off. But at least I wouldn't ever have to worry about meeting the family, which was both bitter and sweet.

I slept without too much worry on my mind, until a vivid nightmare of my new date and Zack being killed in my dream theatre woke me up at four in the morning. I felt like I was losing touch with reality. My dreams were progressively becoming more vivid, mixing with actual memories. People I knew were appeared on that stage with me. The nightmare had seemed so short, so how had it take up five hours of my night?

I left my room, and went up to the training room. I hadn't sparred my virtual self in a while, and it was slightly disappointing to so easily beat her. It was a new record, but I felt like I had cheated somehow. The same thing went for the Infantrymen challenge title that I'd stolen from Zack. I really felt that I'd stolen it now, since my enhanced strength was most likely due to either the crazy amount of mako I'd ingested, or the Summon that now resided happily in my leg.

I left the training room and headed back to my own barrack. Maybe I could nap without really falling asleep, and still get some rest. After all, I had a mission today- one that I was not looking forward to at all…one that Rufus had probably had something to do with just to spite me. No matter, I needed as much sleep as I could get.

A large fist suddenly appeared before me, and I only managed to throw up my hands before it collided with me. My arms bounced back into my face, almost breaking my nose, though surly causing it to bleed. I fell backwards as the man in the lab coat hurried to follow up his punch with a kick to my head.

I rolled backwards, and landed on my feet as his foot soared past me. Finally at a distance enough to view my attacker, I planted my feet and face him. He was a large man, and looked very bad in a science lab coat. I could see him in a SOLDIER uniform much better, muscles bulging freely instead of under a lab coat. He ran at me again, encouraged by the stream of blood from my nose.

At a power disadvantage, I remember Genesis' simple fighting tips, and as the man punched at me, I slipped under his arm and directed all his momentum past me. He went crashing into the floor, and wall. As he rose to his feet with a groan, I took a deep, angry breath, and aimed my fingers at him.

"Stop." Like the time before, a burst of violet energy pulsed from my hand, and the man froze where he was. I hurried over to him, where he was kneeling with only one knee on the floor, almost suspended in air. A metal tag was pinned to the front of his lab coat. It read,

**'Science Research Division'**

"Hahaha…very good, Hail. Very good." I spun around and found Professor Hojo as he finished his clapping. "That's an interesting little trick. Unexpected- my favorite." The lab technician behind me gasped and tripped onto the floor, and a second assistant joined Hojo across from me.

"Not only have you been adjusting to the effects of mako as Shay told you, but it seems to have given you other little tricks as well." He didn't seem to know about the Summon yet.

"So you've been giving me mako? Why?" I demanded. I hadn't noticed any _effects_, but weird things happened to me so often that they could just as easily be due to mako poisoning.

"Something I've been working on for a while now, and you, my Dear, were the perfect match for it. Two X chromosome and all. That's why. Oh, glad to see I worked out all the kinks." He lowered his head, and looked at me from over his glasses. "Or have I? You know, I haven't even tested you yet."

The thin assistant beside him took this as a cue, and started moving towards me, producing a syringe and needle from his pocket as he walked. A number of things could be in that syringe- none of which I wanted anywhere near myself.

"Don't you try anything!" I yelled at the assistant, hoping to scare him off. I'd done it before, but they seemed to fear Hojo even more than they feared me. The assistant hesitated, obviously reluctant to go forward, and looked over my shoulder at Hojo. Hojo nodded, and that was all it took.

The man swallowed nervously, gave a weak yell, and ran at me. I dodged the needle and thrust my elbow into the man's face. As he bent over in pain, I pulled his shoulders down and rammed him into my knee. The needle flew out of his hand, landing at Hojo's feet. I stood up tall, then dropped all my weight down and elbowed the man in the back of the neck. He could have been dead or unconscious, but he still flattened out on the floor and was still.

I glared at Hojo's feet, and instantly noticed the needle was gone. He smiled and opened his hands at me to show he didn't have it. I spun around and caught the arm of the second assistant as he tried to stab it into my chest. The needle tip was coming closer to my skin as he overpowered me. I held my breath, keeping my stomach as tight as I could, not daring to relax by breathing.

I took a step back and my heel touched the wall where I was being cornered. And that was all it took. I let out a slow yell, and the needle started moving away from me as I strained against the man's grip. Each second, it became easier, and easier, until I suddenly pinned his arm against the wall instead. There was a snap from his wrist, and the man dropped the needle with a scream. I felt like I was bathed in a coat of fire that was slowly eating away my skin. I used the pain as fuel to my strength, just like I always had. Maybe that was the compatibility Hojo was looking for. Someone who wouldn't succumb to pain, but use it instead. The Summon materia lit up red and purple under my skin, and glowed vividly so it was visible through the dark fabric. My hand went around the man's throat, and when I took a step towards him, I lifted him off the ground and as far into the air as I could reach.

"Good! Good! Haha, oh, Miss Darvey how I underestimated you!" Hojo cheered. I tried lowering the man to the ground as he fainted, but I caused another snap to come from his neck and dropped him in shock.

"Now tell me how…_exhausted_ you are after pulling such a stunt like that?" Hojo cackled. But I think he knew, just as I did, that I wasn't exhausted at all. The pain all over my skin was ebbing, and the glow was fading as well. I had just lifted a man clear off the ground without even breaking a sweat.

Though, I noticed then I actually _was_ sweating. I rubbed my hand past my forehead, and looked at my palm in disbelief. My hand was coated in a light blue liquid. It was almost transparent, but held a distinct blue or green hue.

"M-..mako?" That had been the acid that burned my skin. Hojo laughed at the weak sound of my voice.

"Yes, Dear, mako. That's what happens when you take in so much." What else would happen? Or already had? If I was cut open, would I be glowing on the inside too? I was shaking now, but my hand wound around the hilt of my sword. I hadn't overreacted to Kunsel's explanation earlier, but that was because I didn't understand what he was talking about. Now, I saw exactly what he meant. I put the blade against my arm, closed my eyes, and tugged.

There was a splash as my blood hit the tiled floor.

I cracked an eye open, and saw my arm was bathed in red blood. I inhaled in slight relief, until I saw drops of mako fall off my skin as well. It was there. Not as much as I'd wildly guessed, but mako was still being absorbed into my bloodstream.

"And what were you looking for, Hail?" Hojo asked. "Did you really think your blood would turn to mako as well? Haha! What naïve thinking." Hojo stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his back on me. "That happens much later." He added in a lower voice. He laughed as he walked away, leaving me alone and surrounded by his two unconscious or dead employees. Then I finally went back to my room.

I took a roll of bandages and messily did my arm, then called in the Infirmary to tell them I saw two unconscious scientists in hall 46. When she asked why I hadn't taken them to the hospital, I told her that I simply wasn't strong enough, and hung up before she could ask questions. I had staunched my bleeding arm, so there wasn't a trail of blood leading back to my room, but I was scared now.

I was thinking about the one night I had stayed in the science department's hospital. The night I'd allowed myself to fall asleep under their watch, under the impression that they would help cure my sleeping problems. They had, but I'm sure that wasn't all they had done to me then. I was at a lack of information, but still had plenty of rapid imagination. The possibilities of what they could do in one night were endless. I doubted it stopped at injecting me with mako.

I added another layer of bandages over the first just as patches of red, and less noticeable green, started seeping through. But no amount of blood would make me leave my room again until I had to.

* * *

Kunsel picked the lock to her room as easily as he had the first time. It partially scared him, knowing that he wasn't the only one in the building that knew how to pick a simple lock. Though, most people who tried it would be swiftly impaled by Hail (sometimes she sword fought in her sleep).

He crossed the room to her bed and put the small box on the yellow blanket. He'd hoped that his gift would be taken the right way. A pair of tickets to LOVELESS. Right up in the front rows, almost in the center seats. He'd seen the play once already, and even cried during it. And he knew how she felt about it because of Genesis. But he wondered if she secretly wanted to see it…maybe to understand her mentor a little better. She knew the play by heart, after all. She'd quoted it as well.

"You know, she's not getting back until tomorrow." Elena said, from her happy spot at the doorway. Kunsel sighed and faced her. Elena wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow either.

"So? As long as you don't go through it, it can sit there as long as it needs to." The girl smiled, though there was a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"I'll keep my hands off. Garrison does this thing all the time." Kunsel had a feeling no boyfriend of hers had picked the lock and left gifts on her pillow, but who cared? He was just happy that Garrison had stopped flirting with Hail and found someone else to make his lap into a pillow for. "Where's she going anyways?" Elena asked, plopping down on the fluffy blankets of her own bed.

"She's doing a recon mission, it won't take long. It's far away though, all the way up in the mountains. And she hates it there." Now he was just flaunting how much he knew about her.

"Oh, I've heard of that place. It has a reactor there, right?" Elena asked, flaunting her own newfound information as a Turk-trainee. Kunsel nodded.

"Yeah…" He looked at the wall, where he imagined would be a good place for a window. "Nibelheim."

* * *

**_A/N- Nibelheim...so, i bet most of you know where this is going! Haha...okay, i'll try not to get too excited. Because I have some other news as well. _**

**_This story has gotten way more massive than I first predicted. I'm happy with it, but there's so much I still want to cover, and the plot gradually changes. So...I'm thinking I'll divide the story into parts now, sort of like sequels. I feel like the first part is almost over, and two more are in the works. So I'm basically asking you guys if you want the long version or the short version? Long would be all three parts, telling all of Hail's story until the bittersweet end. The short version would be..well, probably two parts and a cliffhanger of an ending *nervous laughter* _**

**_So, let me know if you guys want more of this! Thanks!_**


	48. Remember Your Pride

_**A/N~ Thanks for all the support!**_

_**So, to Crisi, whom I cannot respond to over fanfic at the moment…**_

_**I'll be honest, I didn't look into Elena's back story as much as I should have…You got me XP, though thanks for the support anyways! And the chapter with Rufus was weird, I admit. I wrote that late at night…Lol. I'm also excited about Kunsel and Hail (or Shay and Jane- I didn't even realize they both had aliases! You're sharper than me!) And I'm glad you noticed the development between Hail and Sephiroth. I agree, Hojo is a prick, or as Sephiroth calls him, 'a walking mass of complexes'.**_

_**Thanks everyone else for the reviews too! They make me smile! On to the chapter!**_

* * *

_You can't go._

Those were Kunsel's first words over text when I told him I was leaving on my mission now. They were quickly followed by a reluctant, _but you should._ We both saw it as a way for me to get away from Hojo for now. I would stop taking the pills, and keep away from him. Kunsel promised to heal any injuries I received. But…there were too many exceptions to our plan. I didn't tell him how Hojo and his scientists had ambushed me in the hall. He would never have to know.

I also didn't want to leave Kunsel, for more than the obvious reasons now. He promised that he would be find, and he'd avoided Hojo for a long time already so he was good at it. But I couldn't stay to protect him…I just prayed to Gaia that things would settle down again. There were exceptions to that as well.

As if he sensed my anxiety over the electronic waves, he sent me another text.

_'I've got a surprise for you when you get back ;)' - Kunsel_

Yes, he even had the swagger to add a wink-face. That made me both blush and look around to see if anyone had somehow read the text. It made me mad and anxious in another way. One that ultimately felt…good. I was excited- a good kind of nervous. All I had to do was survive this mission of mine and meet him again.

But for now, I was on a chopper, bound for a small mountain village that was reminiscent of the last mission I had as a 3rd Class. I hadn't been there since that time. I hadn't planned on it. The chopper narrowly avoided the peak of a sharp mountain, and everyone made some kind of surprised sound, ranging from simple exhales to loud profanities. The windy turbulence would prevent us from going much further.

"Sorry." The pilot apologized, without looking back at us.

"Just don't do that again." I warned, clutching the leg of my pants with my fist. The materia gave a soft blink, like the Summon inside also felt my apprehension. Each time it glowed, I half expected the Summon to burst out of my leg and devour me. It felt like there was a volatile time bomb under my skin, right where I couldn't reach it or do anything to stop it. I felt like it was only a matter of time before something even more unexpected happened.

We were close to the village now. The mountains began quickly passing us as we rapidly descended at the foot of the mountain range. It would be a bit of a walk to reach the village, but the pilot had orders not to get too close. The chopper shook as were landed, and the doors were thrown open a moment later. I went out first and my team followed.

I wanted to get the mission over with, so we walked right through the village, past the water tower and cottage-like homes, avoiding questions altogether. We did need a mountain guide though. Which turned out to be a teenage girl with black hair, and the same one I always was assigned. Despite the cold mountain breeze, her cowboy-themed outfit suggested that she didn't feel the cold at all. That skimpy leather vest couldn't be keeping her all that warm.

But she proved to be a good enough guide though. She led us to the reactor in half an hour. As we walked, we passed a dozen rock formations that were filled to the brim with mako, just like fountain. She told me that they were in fact called 'mako fountains'. But they would be gone soon because the nearby reactor was sucking all the mako out of the area.

I sent the girl away before we reached the reactor. She seemed offended actually, since apparently they _never_ let her near the reactor. But despite all her pouting, I sent her off back to her village anyways. I didn't want anyone who was unnecessary for this mission to be around. The main entrance to the reactor was bolted and locked shut, but we had a SOLDIER in our team that was specialized in opening locked doors just like Kunsel. After a few minutes of hooking up a computer to the doors, there was a hissing sound, and a loud bang as the bolt released. He caught the door as it swung open, and the rest of us filed inside.

Instantly, we saw things out of place. There were rows of metal tanks, obviously filled with mako. Upon closer inspection, there were humanoid monsters suspended inside- just like the one that had attacked me the last time I was there. Though last time the tanks had been empty, and these monsters seemed…further along- the lower half of their body mostly human legs now. But our targets were not those monsters. We were looking for Genesis, Director Lazard, and a missing scientist by the name of Hollander.

We circled the tanks and I started leading them up the wide staircase. Though, there wasn't much room to go far. At the top of the stairs was a heavy metal door blocking my team and I from proceeding further into the reactor. Above the blast doors, the letters "_JENOVA_" were indented into the metal. Probably one of Hojo's more expensive science endeavors. One that deserved to be kept safe and hidden behind such thick doors.

I led my team to the left, where there was a door that we could in fact pass through. But we weren't able to go far this way either. The metal walkway that had once extended all the way across the pool of mako was broken in half. Only 'caution' tape separated us from the drop-off, and deadly mako below. They hadn't even taken the time to fix the place after my last mission. My team saw the dead end, and started backing away and trying the opposite side of the reactor. But I remained firmly put for a bit longer. I didn't want to, but I was fixated on the broken walkway, and then the thick scar on my hand, and I felt like I couldn't move from the spot.

"It's like they wanted me to see the place." I muttered, giving the wide chamber one last look around. "Wanted me to see it just how I left it." I nudged the plastic tape, and it came undone at the slight touch. Suddenly the gap before me felt much closer, and real. I took a step back before bumping into someone. I assumed it was a member of my team that had lagged behind, but a quick glance over the shoulder proved otherwise.

An old, dirty-looking man in a lab-coat gasped and shoved me back towards the mako pit before I'd even gotten a good look at him. I slid to one side, and caught the crooked railing, before taking one sword in my free hand. The man backed up a few steps, then relaxed and smiled. I felt the walkway creak as two more people joined us. But these two newcomers hadn't walked past me. They had simply floated down behind me, from their perch on the support beams above. Though I didn't consider the old man in the lab coat a threat, I was still surrounded. I slowly turned around.

There was one man, who had the face of another man that was dead, and a more familiar looking man that had supposedly been killed by my best friend. Both of them looked so different than I'd remembered.

Genesis…with his head of graying hair and dandruff coating his shoulder paldrons, and Director Lazard…who somehow, became the victim of some experiment and stood before me now as an Angeal replica. Including the smelly old scientist behind me, that would be all of our targets.

"What's happening to you?" I breathed. I felt out of air, despite my rapid breaths. His appearance was so different from last time I'd seen him. He looked so much weaker. Genesis gave no smile or raise of an eyebrow. He just glared, like he felt ill and was angry about having to get up to face me. Lazard kept his eyes on the floor, like he was still getting used to his situation, and couldn't control the new facial muscles yet to make any kind of expression anyways. All too much to pay attention to me. I had come at a bad time.

But times were only getting worse. So I laughed. Just a few, short, painful laughs that helped me catch my breath and calm myself. But they served to catch their attention.

"No time for small talk anymore, I see." I quietly said. A shadow fell over Genesis' face.

"Afraid so." I heard the scientist, Hollander, shuffle his feet behind me. He was planning to make a run for it. My mind started working very fast then.

"Fine then." I said. The science department was to blame for all of this. That was clearer than ever now. This scientist behind me was one of them. And my mission was to bring them back dead or alive. Hollander was apparently the one I had to blame for Genesis' and Lazard's condition. Probably the reason for Angeal's death as well, if you connected the dots far enough. So, naturally, I tried to kill him.

I pulled my swords out of their sheaths and tried to sever both his arms at the shoulders. Instead, a crimson rapier blocked my attack only an inch from my target.

"I don't want to fight you." I declared. But Genesis continued to push his blade against mine. "Believe it or not, I respect your choice to leave. It took me a while, but I'm not trying to stop you anymore!" I finally took a step back and away from him and Hollander. "But that man there." I pointed one of my swords at Professor Hollander. "He's never earned respect from me. I can still be mindless and angry towards _him_." Genesis shrugged his coat, and grimaced as his dusty wing folded itself against his back.

"I cannot allow that, Hail. Your ignorance has gotten in the way again." For once, I held my tongue. I had the feeling he would keep talking. Genesis seemed ready to take advantage of my opportune silence, but the man behind him did that first.

"That's right. Genesis needs me. I'm the only one who can stop his degradation." Hollander confidently pronounced.

"If you had any idea how to help him, you would have done it already!" I yelled, stomping my foot as I took a threatening step closer before Genesis' blade kept me at bay. "Don't you get it, Genesis! This man is using you! He's even _threatening_ you! _You_ should be the one making threats!" Genesis kept his eyes glued on the floor at my feet.

"What's with this newfound confidence of yours." He muttered. "I liked you better when you were compliant."

"I don't care what you think about me." I replied. "Go read your poetry book, but do it with some dignity. I'm starting to feel like the respect I had for you is gone." I nodded towards Lazard. "You and him- I don't want to fight. ShinRa did awful things to us. But this man-" My sword pointed again at Hollander. "So you claim to know what dignity is now…do you?" I adjusted my swords to face his.

"I just know that you don't have it either."

He extended his rapier, slowly, and when I smacked it down with my own, the fight began. As usual with Genesis, it was short-lived.

I parried the attacks I could not dodge, but managed to avoid taking any of his attacks full-on. I had the advantage of two swords, which came in especially handy after I realized his attacks were not only more unpredictable and often called for sudden defense, but they were weaker as well. That didn't mean I could take my old mentor lightly, but it gave me the freedom to use my double-swords to their full potential.

He threw the blade down at my head after jumping into the air with an aided flap of his wing, and I lifted one of my swords to block. As soon as our blades collided, I sidestepped, and allowed him to fall through my sword. I struck my second sword out and it pierced into the leather paldron on his shoulder, and cut an inch or so into his skin. It was a meager hit, I knew, but the fact that I landed it was good enough for me. A few more repetitions of my strategy, and I would be able to land more devastating attacks. But, that was never my goal. If Genesis wasn't healing, and his body doing the opposite by falling apart, giving him more permanent injuries were the last things I wanted to do.

Luckily for the both of us, the Professor voiced up again.

"Stop it, Genesis! Do you want to die?" My mentor's shoulders shook as he took labored, angry breaths through his nostrils. Then he backed up, and touched his hand to his bruised shoulder. He inspected his fingers for blood, then glared back at me.

Hollander backed away, walking around me very carefully, guarded by Genesis, until he was on the mako side of the walkway.

"That's it…Don't you do something stupid like Angeal did."

"Why you-!" I yelled. If Zack still defended Angeal, I should too.

Both Lazard and Genesis had wings now. Hollander did not. And that walkway was already falling over. All it needed was a little push. I slapped my FIRA materia into my sword, then struck my blade into the walkway before me. Fire spread out in all directions except mine, and the walkway gave a sudden lurch and groan before it tipped back and broke the rest of the way off. Hollander let out an uneven scream as he dropped, and Genesis and Lazard both struggled to get themselves airborne before they hit the mako. Hollander plummeted down, until his scream was suddenly cut off. I leaned over the edge to see Genesis hovering above the pool of mako, straining to lift a half-submerged scientist from the glowing liquid. The endeavor seemed impossible until Lazard floated down to help.

"You're better off leaving that man to rot in the mako!" I called to them. Genesis shot me an angry, almost disbelieving look at my tone.

The two were able to heave the man out of the mako, despite his screams and thrashes, and Genesis took him from Lazard. Then Lazard floated down onto the ground behind me. He pointed to one of the first tanks I could see through the doorway. Like he had some trigger under his sleeve, the front of the tank peeled up and released a swath of green gas. I glanced at the Director warily, before rushing past him and into the main room. Genesis and Hollander would be long gone anyways.

It was complete disaster in there. Half of my team was strewn across the room in bloody heaps, streaking the walls and floor with dark blood. The other half of them were missing. One man stood shakily against the wall, holding his sword out in front of one of the humanoid monsters from the tank.

I ran across the room, leapt, and cut the monster in half from head-to-toe just before it could deliver a killing blow. I quickly pulled the man into my arms, but his wounds were too severe. He caught my eyes with his, and his hand tangled in my shirt, before his eyes rolled back and his hand fell away from me. I gently lowered him to the ground and shut his eyes with my hand, then bolted upright. I took my swords and faced Lazard at the top of the stairs. But when I looked for the man, I found a monster even closer.

A half-completed monster came stumbling out of the tank Lazard had opened. It looked so frail, the way it kept on tripping over itself, yet it's claws were fully developed and dripping with mako. The ones who underestimated these experiments had been the first of my team to die. Though, by the number of corpses, I hoped some of my team had made a run for it and escaped. But I would have to figure that out later.

Lazard met my eyes from the highest stair.

"You once told me that when your first team died here, you didn't care." His voice sounded more like Angeal's, and it took every ounce of my will to remind myself who he really was.

"You're still going on about that! _Now_?" I yelled.

"Is it because some of them didn't really die?" He questioned. At this, I silenced.

"…What?" Some of them were alive…?

Lazard looked sadly at me, then at the glowing monster that was steadily approaching me.

"This creature once was known by the name of 'Jay'." I stubbornly planted my feet.

"You're lying. To mess with my head."

"I wish I were. How does that make you feel about that mission of yours, then? Successful?" With each second, I was believing him more and more. As the monster got closer to me, I could swear I recognized it. My sturdy feet rocked back as I stared moving away from it.

"You're _lying_!" The monster cocked its head, utterly still, then lunged at me. I screamed, and jumped to the side. Its claws raked down the side of my arm, and the mako residue instantly filled into the wound and caused it to foam. In the blur of pain, I lost track of it, and the monster suddenly reappeared behind me. I spun around and lifted my blades in front of myself. Its body collided with mine, and I landed on my back. It raised its arms to slash at me again, but I managed to get my legs under it, and kick it off of me. As it flew past me, its nails caught my ankle and tore the leg of my pants open. I sprung to my feet again, trying to not lose sight of it again as it circled me.

Lazard just looked on, his arms crossed.

_It's not him. _I told myself. Over and over again, dozens of time each second. But my swords were heavy and unwilling to cut the monster that was trying to kill me.

My leg stung. Not from any wound though. The sphere in my thigh was glowing, and burning the inside of my leg.

"I _know_!" I snapped. It was warning me. Urging me to fight.

If only to calm the pain in my leg, I raised my swords at the monster, and allowed it to approach me. When it dashed in towards me, I gave a loud yell and drove my sword into its arm. As my blade sunk through skin and flesh, the familiar feeling reminded me what it felt like to wound a monster. It wasn't a bad feeling. I'd associated it with success so many times, that it was actually calming.

Until the creature started screaming.

I let go of my sword, and the monster wound its hand around it, then tugged it out of its shoulder with another pained scream. Dark green blood splashed through the grooved floor and onto the dirt below.

"_It's not him_!" I screamed aloud, putting my now-free hand over one of my ears. I briefly opened my eyes again, and saw the monster shake its head and growl at me. Jay wouldn't have wanted this. He died to save me. Not died so he could come back to life and kill me as some vile monster.

It lunged at me again, and I tripped over the walkway and landed heavily on the cold ground. It fell after me, so I thrust my sword up through its ribcage until it came out the monster's back. It screamed again, and I could swear I heard Jay's own voice mixed in there. Green blood pooled over the sides of the sword, and ran down my own hands. Then, with its last bit of energy, it pulled its arm back and stabbed its clawed hand into my own stomach.

We didn't move for a few more seconds, waiting for the other to collapse. But then, Jay's black eyes rolled back, and he gave a weak whine before all his weight collected on my sword. I heaved him off of me, and sharply exhaled as I tugged his hand out of my body. Blood, foaming with mako, poured from the wound like I'd released a cork from a bottle of red wine.

I wound my arms over my chest, and stared up at the dark, poorly lit ceiling of the reactor. Then, Angeal's face came into view, as he stared down with a disappointed expression.

"I wanted to tell you about that mission." I croaked. "I was going to, but when I opened the doors, you had become an Angeal clone…and I didn't think it mattered after that." I swallowed as saliva collected in my mouth. "I…-" I suddenly swallowed, and realized what a bloody taste my mouth held. "I felt guilty. I still do, probably always will."

I blinked and looked away from Lazard.

"What does it matter now anyways...? My team died again."

"I was worried." He said. I didn't look back at him quite yet. "That you really felt that way. That you didn't care for your team, and nothing else mattered besides completing the mission. The kind of people who think like that are the real monsters. I'm relieved to know you're not." My body was starting to overcome the initial shock of the wound, and I was starting to feel it. I could hardly breathe through the pain. It must have cut my diaphragm.

Lazard suddenly knelt by my side.

"That wasn't Jay, Hail. It was an experiment of Hojo's, yes, but not one of-" I lunched upwards for just as long as it took me to punch him. He flew backwards and landed on the dirt with a puff of smoke, as I flopped backwards and screamed through the worst of the pain. "Hold still!" Lazard yelled. "Heal yourself already, or you'll bleed out!"

"You bastard…" I gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I'm proud of what you did. If you could overcome that, then nothing will stand in your way." I meekly shook my head, just because I couldn't think of anything else to do except punch him again. I wasn't thinking clearly.

"I don't have a RESTORE materia." I told him. His eyes widened, and he started looking around, as if he would just find one laying on the floor nearby. "But…FIRE." I told him. "Gimme a FIRE materia." He did as I asked, and pushed a red sphere into my hand. I channeled the last of my energy to the materia, and a swift burst of flame flashed over my stomach. I grit my teeth, and dropped the materia as both hands cupped the scorched skin.

"Bleeding stopped." Lazard said. "You cauterized it." But I'd still lost a significant amount of blood, and the ferocious pain was quickly making me regret my decision to save myself. Lazard held me steady as I writhed on the ground until I fainted.

* * *

_I would have helped you if you let me...But you always forget I'm here. Trying to help you, Hail. That's all I can do. _


	49. Just Desserts

_**A/N~ So, I have the ending sort of planned out! For part 1, that is. And it's creeping up on us! Well, here's a nice, 'sweet' chapter. Lol, enjoy!**_

* * *

That voice.

_I would have helped you if you let me...But you always forget I'm here. Trying to help you, Hail. That's all I can do._

I'd heard it before. A sweet, girl's voice. She sounded just like that girl I met once in my dream.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the brown, wooden ceiling. Then I rolled my head to the left and saw a white wall, and an open doorway that led into a kitchen. A blond woman was cooking, and the smells of food drifted into the room, making my mouth water and my stomach ache. I trailed my hand down over my chest, and stopped at the gauze patch.

"Oh, you're home!" A woman suddenly cried. I looked back through the door and saw the blond woman put her hands to her face, before she hurried forward to greet someone. "I wish you would have called me! Then I could have something ready for you. Food's on the stove though." Boots on the wooden floor approached. "Oh, Cloud- hang on!"

Sure enough, Cloud Strife entered the doorway, and came to an abrupt stop when he saw the bed that he was clearly planning to occupy, was taken. His eyebrows flew high up on his forehead.

"Hail!" He ran forward, and awkwardly came to a stop a foot from the bed. "Y-You're alive!"

"Of course I am." I said. "I'm hard to kill." The woman stepped up behind him and crossed her arms.

"I was wondering if you would know her." She said to him. "You did write once about a blue-haired woman that worked as ShinRa with you." Cloud's shoulders tensed as the woman spoke, like she would say something that would be embarrassing.

"Okay, Mom. Can you let me talk to her?" The blond woman, Cloud's Mother, nodded and backed out of the room.

"Of course." When she closed the door, I nervously looked around the room.

"So, if that was your Mom, and this is your house." He smiled and gave a weak laugh.

"Is my bed comfortable?" Now I was the one embarrassed. Just a little. I slowly sat up, keeping my face blank through the quick jolts of pain.

"I'm used to chocobo-feathered blankets, but this is fine." He took a chair and sat next to me.

"We were told that everyone from your mission was wiped out. I mean, the choppers found a few SOLDIERs alive, but they're in intensive care." Well, intensive care was better than death.

"I see. We were ambushed, you could say. Genesis was there, and all these monsters were set lose on us." I touched my aching stomach through the fabric of the shirt. By the size of the cloths I was wearing, it was safe to say that they were some of Cloud's too. Luckily we had similar builds.

"What happened there?" He asked, looking at my hand that was obviously gripping a wound.

"Oh, uh, a monster stabbed me. We kind of did it at the same time though, and lucky for me, it died first." Cloud shuddered.

"Even with something stabbing through your chest, you kept on fighting. That's…intense." I nodded.

"Yeah. But even if something stabs you in the gut, sometimes you have to keep on fighting." I said, trying to sound like I was giving helpful, common advice. We were both quiet for a moment, pensive over my words. It was good advice, though I hoped he'd never have to follow it. Cloud seemed to hear something, and looked over his shoulder.

"I should tell Zack and the General that you're here." He said, and walked towards the door.

"The General- Sephiroth?" I clarified. He smiled nervously and nodded. Then his face lit up in awe.

"I got to see him fight on the way here. It was amazing."

"Yeah." He sure was.

* * *

Cloud's Mom turned out to be one of those classic, all-purpose Moms who could do just about anything. She made me a light lunch, so I guessed I'd been out for less than a day, and I ate all of it without getting sick. She'd taken care of my burn wound, and sewn up my uniform so it looked as good as new. And the whole time, she entertained me with short stories about Cloud when he was young. And like a classic Mom, she told me more than she should have. Like how Cloud was ostracized and bullied until he left Nibelheim.

Luckily, Zack broke in before she told me anymore. When he saw me, fit and awake in my SOLDIER uniform, he barreled into me with a fierce hug, assuming I was fully healed. I shouted into his stomach until he pulled away, then hobbled around the room with my arms around my chest.

"Ribs, Zack! Bruised and fractured _ribs_!" He gasped and pulled at his long hair.

"Sorry!" I took short breaths until the pain eased, then permitted him a careful hug. "You're okay, thank Gaia." He said.

"Just barely." I crossed my arms. "Genesis is alive. Not well, but still alive." Zack frowned at the floor.

"I knew it…"

"Hollander was with him…and The Director. My team was ambushed again." His eyes lit up.

"The Director too? Man…" He shook his head, and his strand of hair that hung over his face swayed back and forth. I decided against telling him that he had Angeal's face. That was a detail that could hopefully be left out. He looked back up at me. His eyes were so blue. No wonder he had so many girlfriends. Especially when he made that puppy-dog face of his. "It's all going to hell, isn't it?"

Our conversation eventually drifted away from the desertions, and the people who took part in them, and back to his puppy-blue eyes. He finally told me more about this new girl, Aeris, that he was dating. Talking about her seemed to make him happy. Then, to contribute more to the usually one-sided conversation, I told him about Kunsel.

But his smile just widened, like he'd been expecting it. Apparently Kunsel was more excited than I was about our future date, and more eager to share his new relationship status with friends.

"You don't realize what I triumph it is." Zack explained. "You're…well, intimidating. Lots of the guys at ShinRa like you, but they're turned off by the fact that you can kick their ass half the time. And you always go on about how guys are stupid." He chastised. "So the fact that you said yes so quickly, well, it's a big deal." I crossed my arms defensively.

"It's not my fault if you guys are scared of me. Grow a set." Zack laughed and waved his hands.

"Whoa, don't make it personal. I've got a girl, so don't tell me that. But now that guys in Midgar will see you with Kunsel, they'll not see you as so scary anymore. Kunsel will have some competition now."

"Ugh! Why all of a sudden?"

"Hail, there's like, a two to one hundred girl to guy ratio at ShinRa. The Guys are desperate." Someone cleared their throat behind us. I choked on my laugh and silenced, but Zack saw Sephiroth and laughed even louder.

"Well, this is awkward." Zack said, rising to his feet. "I'll just…uhh, go." I watch him back out of the room and close the door, still holding my breath.

I started to rise and stand, but Sephiroth waved me back down until I was sitting on the edge of the bed again.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions. I'm working on what to say in my report." I told him. He nodded.

"I see. As for now, I only have one question for you." I creased my brow and looked up at him for clarification. "Are you hurt?"

At first, my frown set. I'd never heard him ask that question to anyone before. I'd probably just not been in the right place to hear it, but I still was caught off guard.

"Oh, well, just some bruises and fractures. I'm okay." I told him. He opened his hand and showed me a RESTORE materia.

"I thought you may need this."

"You didn't think I was killed?" I clarified, close to a smile. He just barley smiled down at me.

"Not for a second."

What he said next surprised me even more. When I tried to take the materia, he held it back and told me not to waste my energy. He sat down on the bed beside me, and asked me where I was hurting. Wordlessly, I tapped the spot under my left breast, where the burn and cracked ribs were. His gloved hand splayed over the spot, and I couldn't hold back a hiss of pain.

He mumbled an apology, which was another surprising phrase, and let the healing magic seep through my skin. The sensation was cold, like ice. The magic felt more potent than usual, and almost stung as it healed. I even exhaled, expecting to see my breath cloud the air.

Because of the way we were sitting, and how he had to move his arm to reach my wound, we were practically facing each other. At first I looked straight ahead, but that was where the exposed portion of his chest was, so I turned my head awkwardly to the left and stared at the clock on the wall, counting the seconds. And it only lasted a few long seconds. Then he took his hand away, and I looked at his face. He was looking right at me, with those cat-like eyes that were so eerie and beautiful at the same time.

"Done." He stated.

"Yeah." I replied. My voice sounded hoarse. Then he fluidly rose to his feet and crossed the room in two long strides.

"We've rented rooms at the inn. You can join us whenever you like."

"Thanks." He turned his back to me, his silver hair floating in the air for a moment, and he was gone.

I sighed, and wiped my hand past my forehead. For a minute, I felt the light, tingling sensation that I had thought was gone.

I went to the inn after walking around town for half an hour. It was a very small town, and I couldn't occupy myself with much. Plus, I didn't even know why Zack and the others were here. Was it a retry of the last mission?

I went to the Inn, which happened to be the nicest building in town, and followed the Innkeepers direction upstairs. I had my own room, next door to Zack and Sephiroth's. Cloud was apparently staying at his own house.

I lounged on the full-sized bed and checked my phone for the first time since I left. Kunsel had messaged me.

'_I heard your mission went bad. Please text me.' -Kunsel_

'_I'm okay.'_ I texted back, then closed my phone, and my eyes soon after.

* * *

I slept until it was getting dark out, and went downstairs for dinner. I couldn't find Cloud and Zack, so I assumed they were out together, and I was pretty sure that Sephiroth was still in his room.

I wondered if he had eaten yet.

I took a table in the Inn's dining area and counted the stars through the window as I waited for dinner. When I looked around again, I saw Sephiroth walk past the dining area. A few minutes later, he walked by again. This time he saw me. I waved and he nodded back. He seemed intent on going back upstairs, until I did something out of character. I stood up and called,

"Dinner?" At him.

He looked back and frowned. I scratched behind my neck and pointed to the empty seat across from me at the two-person table. After moments of intense thought, he joined me.

"Cloud and Zack are getting dinner somewhere else I guess." I told him, as he pulled out the seat and sat down. "Why eat alone?"

The waitress came over and offered us a choice of two dinners off the simple Inn's menu. Sephiroth waited for me to order, then asked for the same thing as me, like he'd never ordered at a restaurant before. Before the awkward silence could set in, I reminded myself that we seemed to be becoming friends. So I started offering up bits of small talk to ease the tension.

"Thanks for earlier. Now I can actually contribute to this mission. What is it anyways? The mission, I mean."

"It's a follow-up of yours. We're going to investigate the mako reactor tomorrow."

"Yeah. That place is creepy. I'm pretty sure Hojo's been running some experiments up there." When I said 'experiments' I instantly thought of what he'd done to me. Things I still didn't know the extent of. I wanted to tell Sephiroth. Maybe he would have some advice for me. After all, I'd seen him more than once go to Hojo's office. Maybe he knew more about Hojo.

The waitress brought the food, balancing it on her forearm and hand impressively. She also had brought a candle, and lit it between us on the center of the table. When I looked at her with an alarmed glare, she just winked and pranced off.

…Seriously, the indoor lighting was already sufficient.

I took off my gloves when I ate, and found it somewhat odd that Sephiroth didn't, but I wasn't about to question it.

"Do you like it here?" He asked me.

"The people are nice. But, I just have failed on so many missions here now, it's got a bad taste." He nodded understandingly. "Do you?"

"It's a peaceful village. I imagine it would be a good place to think."

"Thinking is overrated." I said impulsively. He looked at me curiously, and I jumped to correct myself. "Well, I mean, people think about stuff way too much sometimes. It may just be better to act, you know." A small smile.

"I've seen this kind of strategy in your fighting style."

"It always comes back to that." I grumbled, stuffing a mouthful of the dinner salad into my mouth. Our conversations dwindled to practically nothing, but it wasn't awkward. But silence always did get me thinking, no matter how much I thought it was overrated. Here I was, eating a dinner with Sephiroth, while half my team was dead or dying in Midgar.

"I'm sorry." The waitress said, after we finished the main courses. "The man who was supposed to go and get our desserts didn't show up." I instantly pouted.

"No way! I wanted some of that…" Sephiroth eyed me, then the waitress.

"Where was this delivery man of yours supposed to pick it up?" The waitress fiddled with the edge of her skirt, reluctant to elaborate. But no one could turn down the General.

"Outside of town. It was our specially, White Mousse." Another groan from me. Damn, that sounded good right now. Sephiroth rose to his feet.

"Hail, let's go look for him."

"Wha- really?" I exclaimed. He smiled down at me.

"You're not the only one with a sweet tooth."

* * *

We walked the main path out of town and followed the waitress's direction to the entrance of a mountainside cave.

"In here?" I asked. Sephiroth didn't even stop to look at it, just walked right past me and inside. "Okay, wait!" I caught up with him and let my eyes adjust to the new lighting. It was evening, and getting dark out, but the inside of the cave was actually brighter. There was frost coating the walls of the cave like sugar, and the further we went, the cooler it became. "Why would the delivery man come here?"

"If this is where his merchandise is." He said, coming to a full stop. I could tell why. A few yards away, there was a giant flan monster. I'd never seen one like it- all white and glittery like frost. And suspended inside the gelatin body, was a person. "Hail, this is your White Mousse dessert." I gaped. "And that is the delivery man." He added, pointing at the man inside the flan.

"What!_ Flan_?" The White Mousse noticed us then, and opened its hole of a mouth wide and gurgled angrily at us, and spat the man out with it. I rubbed my arms vigorously, like I was trying to wipe something sticky off of them. "Ughhhh…I've been eating that?" Sephiroth took out a BLIZZARA materia and lifted it out to his side.

"We have to catch it first." He explained. I was reaching for my swords when he told me how difficult it would be to beat it with physical force. And also, since the delivery man was no longer floating in its stomach, we didn't have to hold back either.

I chose a FIRA materia, my personal favorite. I think Sephiroth let me have the first shot in, because we both knew that he would be able to take it out with his eyes closed.

I focused on the warm sphere in my hand, then at the White Mousse. And then, without even speaking it, a trio of fireballs were loosed from my hand. The force was so powerful that I actually lost my balance and stumbled backwards. The flan wasn't fast enough to avoid any of them. As it writhed in the flames that caught on it's body, Sephiroth extinguished and froze them with a single magic attack of his own.

I stood up and wiped the frosty dust off my pants, hoping Sephiroth has somehow not seen my spill. I wanted to praise myself, and believe that my power was coming from me alone. But I couldn't see anything that way anymore. I bet it was because of all the new mako I'd been pumped full of. Thanks to Hojo.

"Well, we better get this back before it melts." Sephiroth said, obviously intending to snap me out of my thoughts.

It was easy enough to get back to the village. Sephiroth froze the ground in a pathway, and we just slid the giant flan over it and back to the village. And as for the delivery man, well, Sephiroth ended up having to carry him over his shoulder he was so out of it. But he would be fine, and we would get to have dessert.

"You know, for someone who believes that thinking is overrated, you tend to get lost in thought quite often." He suddenly said. I fixed my eyes on the ground. "Have you noticed?"

"Everyone thinks." I retorted. "You can't help it. What I meant was," I had no idea what I meant. "people need to…worry less."

"I see." He said. I always had defined myself as a simple thinker and actor. But in reality, I was a simple speaker, and deep thinker. I needed to stop that.

We were greeted back at the restaurant with cheers. The delivery man had recovered some by then, and was seating inside to recover. We were even given the man's reward for catching the flan and delivering it. And, we got the first bite. The waitress just scooped some of the flan off it's body with an ice-cream spoon, and filled two bowels with it.

I waited until Sephiroth had eaten some before I did. Even though I'd seen where it had come from, which had been one of my old rules not to do, it was still delicious. I'd waited long enough for that dessert.


	50. We Are

**_A/N~ Man, i'm getting exciting writing these chapters X) Enjoy!_**

* * *

No one complained when I slept in, because they thought I was still recovering. Actually, I was just being lazy. And because of that, I missed a great photo op. I finally left the inn around ten in the morning, and saw Zack and Sephiroth posing with my mountain guide for a photo. Then again, I didn't think the girl would want me in that photo. I had a feeling she was an excited fan girl.

She guided us up the path, one I was becoming familiar with now, that led to the reactor. Zack commented on the mako fountains, but I wasn't interested. I'd seen them before.

Cloud was both very interested in the girl, Tifa was her name, and disinterested. Or, he tried to pretend he was disinterested. When I tried to engage him in conversation, he just nodded or shrugged. When she tried to talk to him, he pretended not to hear her. I thought he was being rude.

And the rector. That was one place I could do without. As Tifa started to follow us inside, I stopped on the stairs.

"Cloud, stay here, will you?" The two people silenced. I turned around and faced them curiously. Tifa blinked at the Infantryman, who was stiff and silent. I could read his horror from just the lower half of his face, since he was still wearing his helmet.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked, frowning at the boy. He shook his head, but said nothing, knowing his voice would give him away. Tifa looked at me, and I stammered and pointed at the sky.

"Clouds. Y'know? I want the clouds to stay out so it'll be cool when we have to walk back." The girl backed off and crossed her arms.

"Oh…" Cloud sighed and shook his head. I shrugged, confused once more, and followed Sephiroth and Zack inside the reactor. I waited close to the entrance as Zack and Sephiroth climbed the stairs. They stopped at the heavy doors labeled JENOVA, and Sephiroth turned around without much of a second glance. Zack did a double-take though, like the doors held some secret meaning.

"So these are the cause for the operation's abnormality." Sephiroth deduced, as he stared into one of the tanks. "This part here is broken." Zack stared over the railing at us. "Zack, open the valve please." Sephiroth requested.

"Open it?" I repeated. "But…" My voice trailed off. If Sephiroth wanted to let those things out, fine. He could kill them with a twitch of his arm anyways.

"Why is it broken…?" He mumbled, still intent on the tank.

"Because these aren't supposed to be here." I said. "The reactor isn't being used as it's supposed to be." Zack returned after a minute, and Sephiroth stepped aside and moved away from the tank. And curious Zack took his place to see in. I wanted to warn him, but there weren't words to describe it. Zack flinched and pulled away.

"That's…" He started, but also came up wordless.

"Normal SOLDIERs are humans who have been showered with mako." Sephiroth explained. "You two are different from regular people, but you're still human. So, what are these?" We all looked back at the creature floating in the pod. "Compared to regular SOLDIERs like you, there's a much higher concentration of mako in these ones."

I felt my chest tighten.

"These are monsters?" Zack asked softly. But Sephiroth walked off, then came to a stop in front of the stairs.

"That's right. Hojo is the one who created these." He turned and faced us, and I felt myself tense even more. I didn't want to hear any more of this. "By using mako energy, he created these unnatural, living monsters." I felt my breathing pick up. The air inside reactors was already hot enough, but now it felt heavy too. I wanted out. What if some of them broke out again? What if we were ambushed.

I found myself looking at the ceiling, scanning for intruders or stealthy monsters.

"A normal SOLDIER…" Zack pondered. "Aren't you one too?" At first, the question seemed irrelevant. But Sephiroth _had_ been talking like he was excluding himself from the description. Suddenly, Sephiroth seemed to feel as faint as I was. His hand went to his head and he stumbled. The both of his hands were clawing at his face, and his body curled over them.

"Hey, Sephiroth!" Zack said, running in front of him to support him if necessary. I followed, letting Sephiroth's condition demand my attention, instead of my own. But Sephiroth swung his arm, pushing myself and Zack away from him.

"It can't be…Am I also…Was I created the same way…? Are you trying to say I'm the same as a monster?" He stuttered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Genesis, Angeal, Lazard- they all looked upon themselves like monsters, and now…

No, Sephiroth wasn't like that.

"Sephiroth, you're not a monster." I snapped, walking back over to him. I was sick of hearing the word 'monsters'. If anyone, I should be the one freaking out. After all, Sephiroth had just unknowingly defined me as an _unnatural, living monster_. "Stop thinking like that."

"Thinking…" He whispered. "I've not taken your advice, Hail." He lifted his head. "Ever since my childhood, I could feel it. I was different than other people. I always thought I had some special purpose." We opened one of the pods, and with a release of mako-steam, the front half of the tank lowered down. Stretched out on the inside of the tank was one of the partially-developed monsters. "But I didn't think it would be something like this." He turned away, and lifted his hands in front of his face. "Am I even human?"

I'd always underrated this conversation. I'd avidly protested that SOLDIERs were not monsters, and sometimes protested the other way, depending on the situation. But now, I was so confused. I didn't know what a monster even was anymore. Something I killed- that was a monster. But Sephiroth? Angeal, Lazard…Genesis?

They weren't monsters…They were confused, and decided that monsters were what they wanted to be called now. Genesis had started that, and slowly, more people who just happened to be SOLDIERs, and whose lives happened to be falling apart…they joined his revolution. His revolution that I still wasn't sure for what purpose.

I had to start making decisions. I had to stop defending everyone.

"Unfortunately, no. You are a monster."

Zack was thrown past me, covered in glowing embers, and I looked up and met a face-full of magic as well. Sephiroth was the only one quick enough to cast a protection spell to block the fire. I rubbed the fire out with my hands, but I felt weak and sick. I'd also slammed into the back of a pod, and my head was spinning.

"Sephiroth…You were born out of the Jenova Project- the greatest monster of all." Genesis! I rose to my feet, using the railing at my side for balance.

"Genesis…so you were alive after all!" Zack groaned, pulling himself to his feet as well.

"In my current condition, can you even say that I am?"

"You're breathing, aren't you!" I snapped. His dull eyes, that were once so vivid and beautiful, met mine. He smiled and touched his oily face.

"Oh. I'd hoped to knock you out with that attack." I reached for my swords, but my arms felt too weak to lift them. I might have been able to get a materia out, but I felt too drained to cast any magic at all.

But Genesis…He wasn't going to do this. Not to Sephiroth.

"What does the Jenova Project have to do with me?" Sephiroth demanded. No! He was just taking the bait! Genesis met my eyes, reading my thoughts, and smiled back to Sephiroth.

"The Jenova Project…is the general name for the experiment. The experiment that used Jenova's cells." Jenova? The name that was engraved in the reactor?

"Using Mother's cells?" Sephiroth whispered. I had built up a phrase to shout at Genesis, but it faded in my throat when Sephiroth spoke. His Mother? Only once had I heard of her, and not taken much from it. Now I chided myself for not paying more attention. But what did his mother have to do with this?

"Pitiful Sephiroth." Genesis laughed. "You've never met your mother before. The only think you've heard is her name, right?" Wherever the conversation was going, Genesis was having too much fun with it. He even had the nerve to sit down on the stairs.

"Damn it, Genesis, leave it alone! What do you think will come out of this!" He ignored me.

"I have no idea what she looks like, but what I do know is-"

"Genesis, stop it already!" Zack yelled, his voice still strained from the pain. But Genesis was intent on delivering his message.

"a stratum discovered 2000 years ago." He finished. He looked at Sephiroth from behind his graying bangs. "A monster."

"_No_!" My voice echoed through the reactor, but it was too late. Sephiroth gasped, and started looking around the room as if he were disoriented. "Sephiroth- he's lying!" I yelled. "Don't listen to him!"

"Sephiroth, lend me your strength." Genesis pleaded. "Otherwise my deterioration won't stop." So that was the goal of his crusades. To put an end to this illness of his. Somehow, I'd lost all pity. He stood, and made himself as straight as possible while laboring with his wing. "1st Class SOLDIER Sephiroth!" He called, addressing him formally, like he was being called to duty. Sephiroth lifted his head like he was responding to the call.

"Angeal was born out of Jenova Project G." Genesis continued. "Just like me, born a monster. Jenova Project S was…"

"S?" Zack repeated to himself, like he'd heard it before.

"Was a project to create the perfect monster." Sephiroth slightly shook his head, in defeat.

"What is there I can do?"

"Sephiroth!" I yelled at him, anger welling up inside me. Was he giving in? Or was it some deep loyalty to his friend? No matter how noble he was trying to be, it wasn't right.

"You have no power to create clones." Genesis continued. "Nor does the gene spread. In other words, no deterioration." Genesis slowly walked around Sephiroth. "Lend me your cells."

"What happened to Hollander being able to help you!" I demanded. "Or are you just an errand boy now?" Genesis made a weak fist, and suddenly aimed it in my direction. Another stream of multi colored flames raced towards me, but I had a sword ready, and sliced through the magic as it clashed with me. Of course, magic wasn't supposed to be cut by swords, so some of the attack still got through. It was enough to quiet me for a moment though, which was all he needed to finish his proposal.

"Your desire." He started. "The Goddess' Gift shall foster a life." I looked up and saw my old mentor offering Sephiroth a dumbapple, as if it were a peace offering. Sephiroth looked at it, then slowly approached it. His eyes tightened and he gasped weakly, like some horrible image just flashed through his mind. But when his eyes reopened, there was some clarity to them.

"Are you trying to confuse me with all you've just said?" He asked. "Or is it…what I have been looking for is the…truth? Whichever it may be." He used the back of his hand to gently knock the apple from Genesis' hand and onto the floor. I'd never felt so relieved. Finally, someone said no. "Go decay." Genesis stared at the same spot, even as Sephiroth walked away from him. His expression could only be hurt.

"I understand." He said, after a long pause, forcing a smile. "It's to be expected of a perfect monster." Sephiroth calmly left the reactor, confident that Genesis wasn't going to engage myself or Zack.

"Stop throwing that word around!" I yelled, finally regaining my composure enough to stand.

"The end of the world is brought by the duel of the beasts. The Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky." He slowly walked as he recited the play, meeting my eyes as he spoke of his fabled Goddess. "Spreading her wings of light and darkness. She shall lead us to paradise." He looked away from me like he'd relayed some secret code, then walked down the steps as well. Each footstep caused a metallic thud to echo around the room. "Along with her gift."

"W-Wait!" Zack stammered, jumping to his feet to pursue the two 1st Classes. His arm was tightly wound around his stomach, where he'd taken the full force of the attack. I followed him at a run, if only to make sure he didn't start a fight of his own.

But outside, the fight had already started. And it was with my least favorite version of Genesis copy- a tall, armored one that wielded something between a scythe and axe.

I saw Cloud fall to the ground after firing the last bullets from his rifle.

"Cloud!" Zack yelled, forgetting that he was hurt and raced to intercept the monster that had attacked him. I watched him for a few seconds, ready to jump in if necessary, but it was apparent that he'd be able to handle it. Plus, I didn't really want to get involved with _that _kind of monster again. I let him do his own thing, and checked on Cloud.

"He got hit in the head!" Tifa yelled, biting back a fit of tears. "He was protecting me."

"He's fine." I said, after a brief check for a pulse and breathing. "Just knocked out." Tifa clenched her hands in her skirt, then fluidly rose to her feet. Her wine-colored eyes locked on Zack's fight, and I barley caught her wrist in time. "No!" I ordered. "Stay out of it!"

"Let go of me!" She protested, determined to join Zack. "I can fight! Damn it, I want to help!"

"Then stay here with him!" I yelled. She glared at me, but her struggling paused. "Zack can handle this. He's a 1st Class, so don't you dare underestimate him." She held the glare for a moment longer, but I won over, and she snapped her eyes to the ground.

"Let me go." I did, but she still felt the need to jerk her arm away from me. There was a heavy thud as the copy fell over, and Zack was already walking back to us.

Tifa helped Cloud to his feet as he regained consciousness, but by the way he was stumbling, he couldn't be too good off.

"Tifa, stay close to me." Zack said, his voice soft.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault." I quickly reminded him, as we started leading them back to the village.

"I know, Hail. I'm just confused right now…I don't know where to start." I didn't know either. I would just have to take it hour-by-hour and see where that would take us.

Monsters kept appearing, trying to close in on the wounded prey that was Cloud. I walked behind Tifa, guarding them from the creeping monsters, while Zack cleared the way ahead.

There was a persistent bomb monster that remained just out of range, but continued to follow us all the way down the path.

It came close enough for me to hit with a BLIZZARD attack, but the monster only shook, and grew a size bigger. But size didn't deter me from attacking it if I got the chance again. I pretended to ignore it, and turned my back to it. Sure enough, it came steadily closer. After waiting a few more painful seconds, I turned around and sliced it in half with a cross-slash. It dropped to the ground, barley alive, then looked at me with narrowed eyes. It seemed to take a breath, then it's entire body tightened, and when I realized what it was doing, I didn't have the time to get away. It exploded, and because of my close proximity, I should have been seriously wounded.

But the only thing that seemed to hurt, were my arms, that I'd thrown in front of myself to provide some protection. I lifted my arms away, and gasped in a mouthful of smoke in surprise. My arms were no longer arms. They were wide, broad, wing-like appendages, that looked like they could be used as a shield if necessary.

"Hail! Are you okay!" Zack yelled, rushing through the smoke.

"Uhh…!" I looked at my arms again, and saw them returning to normal. The Summon materia in my leg was glowing.

Zack grabbed my arm and spun me to face him, but by then they were only arms. He frowned at me.

"You okay?" I nodded unsurely.

"Yeah?" He slowly took a step away.

"You have to kill those bombs before they inflate the third time, otherwise they blow up."

"Yeah, I figured that out on my own…" I mumbled, shouldering past him to take the lead.

I wondered if Hojo's experiments on me had anything to do with my new ability to manipulate the Summon like that.

* * *

I checked over Cloud again at the Inn, but there were just bruises and scrapes. Looked like that helmet wasn't just for show. Or maybe his thick hair had cushioned his skull from most of the attack.

"He got lucky." I told Zack. The usually loud and optimistic SOLDIER had been too quiet. What happened with Sephiroth must have struck a chord. "Sephiroth will be okay." I said. "He's always been the strongest."

"How do you know?" Zack murmured. "Angeal had his pride going for him, and look what happened."

"That was different." I weakly replied.

"How!" He suddenly snapped. "How is it any different!" I'd never seen Zack so upset. Not legitimately. I bit back the urge to yell or punch, and found that I was able to still see clearly enough to respond calmly. A calm response was what he needed. If Zack was losing it, I couldn't afford to. I had to be his rock right now.

"You see that sword." I nodded at the gleaming Buster Sword that Zack had propped up in the corner. He never used teh sharp side of teh blade, and because of that, it was still shining and good as new. When he told me that it was to preserve his honor, I didn't understand it. I used my swords, and so did everyone else. We didn't need to use the flat side instead of the actual blade like Zack did. I thought it was because Angeal never did, and Zack thought he was honoring his mentor by keeping the tradition.

"Angeal never lost his pride. He gave it to you. He didn't want to let ShinRa have its way with him, and he didn't for a second. He may be dead, but he didn't lose his pride." I offered a wary smile. "And it's going pretty well for you too."

Zack returned a weak smile and shook his head.

"We're monsters, aren't we?"

"Zack…"

"All of SOLDIER, I mean. What we are isn't natural. I'm sick of seeing these awful products of ShinRa- all those wild monsters, and the people who claim to be them. It's ShinRa's fault, and we work for them. Do their dirty work." I stood up and touched the flat side of the Buster Sword.

"We _are_…responsible. For so much of this chaos. Maybe we are monsters." I smiled, and tapped my fingernail on the smooth metal. Then I turned around and faced him. "But monsters are still permitted their pride, right?" Zack finally smiled, and nodded with me.

"Right."

Tifa was waiting outside, so she could thank the nameless Infantryman who saved her, but I had the feeling Cloud wouldn't want her to see him with his mask off. I also had the feeling that Tifa didn't like me much, after the third time I shooed her away from somewhere she was intent to go.

It was getting dark outside then, but I still wanted to find Sephiroth and talk to him. After asking around, the villagers collectively pointed me in the direction of the old ShinRa Mansion. It had once been used as a house for the President to stay in when he visited, but since he'd rooted himself to Midgar, the place hadn't been used. And it was inhabited by monsters now.

I killed off the bomb monsters before they could explode in my face again, without even lifting my swords. A BLIZZARA materia would suffice, and I wasn't even speaking the magic aloud. Even so, I eventually put the materia away in exchange for my swords. Just because I was getting good at casting magic didn't mean I had the endurance for it.

The mansion had all the making of a mansion; the winding staircase, blood-colored throw rugs, and a hallway of windows. And the more unconventional makings of a haunted mansion, like the hidden room behind the bookcase, and the intricate dungeons and lab downstairs.

I only discovered those last details after I was unable to find Sephiroth in the main mansion. Thankfully, he'd left the bookcase wide open, and I was able to follow the cold passageway downstairs, into an even colder series of caverns.

"Why am I not surprised…?" I mumbled as I walked down the wide pathway. Dusty crates and containers suggested that this place hadn't been used in some time, but at one time, had been used often. I followed the sparse trail of equipment to a large cavern with a few doors in the rock wall. The first one I picked led to an odd room with half a dozen coffins. I quickly backed out of it and shut the door again. It had sounded like something was breathing in there, and I was sure that it was a vampire.

The next door led to somewhere a bit more promising, a hallway lined with bookcases. I walked through them, brushing my hand over the leather-bound covers. Judging by the titles, they seemed to be medical journals. My fingers were then covered in dust, and I brushed them clean on the leg of my pants. At the end of the hall, was a circular office with a desk and glowing chandelier. The room was empty, so I followed the doors into the next room.

Then I realized the reason for the medical books. It was on old lab, with a heavy metal surgery table and empty lab tanks.

"What's all- _ahh_!" I jumped backwards and knocked my head on the corner of a bookcase when someone suddenly appeared beside me. Sephiroth didn't look at all amused that he'd scared me. Not even a hint of a smile. "Jeez…this place is creepy- don't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't." He said, then diverted all his attention back to the large book he had propped on his forearm.

"Got some light reading, there." I said. "What is it?"

"ShinRa has done more research on the Ancients than you would think." He quietly said. "There have been numerous experiments surrounding them, most failures."

"And why does that interest you so much? Planning on joining the Science Department?"

"I have no intention to." He continued. "But their research is intriguing." His short replies were bordering on dismissive. It was obvious he wanted time alone. I needed to clear some things up first though.

"Sephiroth, Genesis is sick. He's not thinking straight anymore." I said. "You can't listen to what he said. It's not true."

"Oh?" He said, lifting his head from the pages of the book. "All of his words were lies, to confuse me."

"Yeah." I said with a shrug. "He's done that since before he left too. It's his nature."

"Then why is what he told me, and what is written in these books matching so perfectly?" He asked.

"It is?"

"Yes, Hail. Every word." What I'd considered mindless ranting suddenly became important, and I wished I had listened more carefully to what genesis had been telling him.

"The…experiments happened?" Sephiroth's eyes strayed back to the book.

"I'm learning about them, yes." So it was true. Project G and Project S, all of them had actually happened. Now…I wondered if there was a Project H in the works.

"Can I help?" I hesitantly asked. "It'll take you days to read through all of these." And maybe I could finally learn something about him. But he turned away from me.

"You can leave me alone." I waited, hoping he would change his mind, but the lab became silent except for the flipping of old, water-stained pages.

"Fine." I nodded and turned around. "…But you can't stay down here forever."

I walked back through the dank basement, killing any approaching monsters with a swift FIRA to the head.

I couldn't be surprised he wanted time alone, after all the things Genesis said to him were turning out to be true. Anyone would be curious to their origins, especially if they were as clouded as Sephiroth's. But still, I feared that he would end up deserting just like Genesis had. That all of this new information would lead to some…breakdown.

I once told him I would leave with him, if it came to that. I wondered if I still felt the same.

He didn't come back to the Inn that night. I even stayed up, listening for the sound of the door opening, or the heavy clunk of boots. They never came, and I eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	51. Goodbye Sephiroth

"_You're doing better." She said. I crossed my legs over the edge of my stage and watched her as she took a seat in the isle. She crossed her own legs, and folded her purple silk dress over her lap. She looked like a tiny flower, budding in red soil. I squinted my eyes and tried to see her face, but it was no use. The lighting in my dream world didn't act the same way as in reality. The room could be fully lit, but shadows would still hide that girl's face from me. _

"_Who are you?" I asked again. The lower, visible, half of her face curved into a smile. _

"_You wish you knew." She teased. _

"_Okay, be like that. What do you mean that I'm doing better?" _

"_You are." She said. "You're not hurting anymore." _

"_Hurting?" Jeez, this girl was obscure. _

"_You understand why Genesis is doing what he's doing, and it doesn't hurt anymore. Since it's not personal."_

"_It'll always hurt- what he did. I've only come to terms with it." She nodded. _

"_That's what I mean. You know he never meant to hurt you like this." _

"_Oh? And how do you know that?" Another sly, knowing smile that was too wise for a girl her age._

"_But you're worried about Sephiroth now. And it's right to be scared. He isn't like Genesis. If something upsets him too much, he's going to snap." I shook my head. _

"_Start talking like your age. Sephiroth will be fine." Just like last time I dreamt of the girl, I started hearing voices from the sides of the curtains. _

"_You hear them again, don't you?"_

"_Who are they?" I asked, frowning at the ground as I tried to focus on some of the voices. One sounded angry, violent. Another one sounded playful, but her voice made me uneasy, like she was planning something. _

"_They're…like me." She said nervously, fiddling with the edge of her dress. "But they're too far away for you to understand what they're feeling."_

"_Are you going to tell me how I can hear them in the first place?" She frowned at the floor. _

"_It's…why I'm here. Because you're…sick." Finally, an answer worth of a child._

I woke abruptly, and found my face pressed into the wooden floor of my room at the Inn.

It was the second night in a row that I'd rolled out of bed. I'd never kicked so much in my sleep before, but there were many plausible explanations for it. From as simple as nervousness, to things like 'my body must be breaking down from Hojo's experiments'. These conversations with the girl in my dreams was becoming more frequent. I checked my leg, and caught a pale glow coming from the materia before I got out of bed.

Either the Summon was awake when I slept, or that purple-blur of a girl was closer than I thought.

I checked my phone as I got out of bed, and was glad to see a text from Kunsel. He was continuing the conversation we'd started three days ago, when I finally admitted to worrying about Sephiroth.

After all, it had been six days, and he'd not left the ShinRa Mansion basement once. I left food, but he was hardly eating.

'_Maybe it's some kind of training.'_ Kunsel guessed. _'You know, fasting for endurance while strengthening the mind.'_ Sure, he was well versed in all kinds of training exercises, but if he could only see Sephiroth, he would understand.

Zack had been training Cloud in their off time. Whenever he didn't have a sword in his hands, he had a cell phone. I'd even gotten to say hello to this Aeris girl of his. Her voice sounded just as sweet as he claimed she was.

A few times, Tifa stopped by to watch the training. And no matter how well Cloud had been doing so far, her presence always threw him off. Even Zack noticed, and gave him a talk about 'impressing the ladies'.

One time, Cloud took a seat next to me after Tifa left.

"So, is there a reason why you don't want her to see you face?" I asked, holding back a smile.

"Hail, you can't tell her it's me." He begged, still whispering in case she was close.

"I won't, don't worry about that! But I guess that answers my question. Seems like you…knew her?" He nodded.

"I was supposed to become a SOLDIER for her." He murmured, more to himself than me.

"Oh…so she's the reason." I didn't have a sweetheart. Kunsel didn't count, not yet at least. Zack would be the better person for this talk, since he was deep in lovesickness over his girl. I just pat Cloud on the back and told him to keep at it. I did relate to failing to be what someone wanted you to be, though. It was the worst part about failing to become a SOLDIER, for Cloud. As for me, the worst part was _succeeding_ in becoming a SOLDIER…for my own family, that is.

* * *

It was getting late, and I'd been watching Cloud and Zack spar all through the day. Though Sephiroth had been discouraging me from visiting him, I knew that he hadn't eaten today. I got a take-out box from the Inn and walked dinner up to the mansion. It started raining a little bit on the way, the heavy gray clouds finally giving in.

I ran the rest of the way and slammed the mansion doors behind myself when I finally reached them. The mansion was always stuffy, but warm.

The walk downstairs was getting easier each day. Monsters had seen me kill of all of their friends that dared to approach me, so most of them steered clear of me now.

"Sephiroth?" I politely knocked on the door that led to the lab when I didn't find him in the library. I let myself inside when he didn't respond. I'd started taking that silence as a cue to come inside anyways. He was leaning over the desk he'd made out of the surgical table.

"It's done." He said.

"What is?" I asked. He sometimes spoke to me, but every time he did, he sounded less and less like Sephiroth. Today, he seemed composed. There was a distinct change.

"This searching I've been doing. All of it." I put the food aside and leaned against the wall.

"Did you find what you were looking for? The '_Truth_'?" He stood up straight, rising to his full and impressive height.

"Yes." He faced me, and opened his arms. "I am one of the Ancients. Hail, like my Mother before me, I am a Cetra."

"A Cetra…?" I repeated, like I was testing the word. "The race that inhabited the planet before humans…but they're extinct." I explained. There must have been a mistake in his research. But he shook his head.

"No, Hail. But thanks to humans, the lesser race, we are bordering on that existence."

"We?" I frowned, and pulled away as he approached me.

"Come with me, Hail. Like you promised." He was so calm. It wasn't normal.

"Wait. What are you talking about? _What_ about your Mother?" He walked past me, and I followed when he didn't stop.

"My Mother's name is Jenova. I'm sure you saw the engraving of her name in the reactor. I am going to free her."

"That's her? Then…they have her trapped?" I clarified. He was walking slowly, but he was taking such long strides that I still had to jog to keep up with him. He wasn't waiting for me at all. It was hard to proccess so much information while running. We were soon at the stairs that led back into the mansion.

"Yes. ShinRa has used her for experiments since before my birth. I will allow it no longer." We were inside the mansion now. "You will help me, won't you?"

"Y-Yeah. Of course I'll help, just-"

"Humans…It's always been their fault. All along." We passed the hallway of windows, and heavy rain was pelting against them. But Sephiroth's ranting voice was still louder. A streak of lightning lit up the hall as we started down the main staircase.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, trying to make my voice heard over the storm. "Sephiroth, just _stop for a second_!" I yelled, winding my hand in his sleeve. He quickly spun around and pushed me into the wall beside the entrance doors. The doors shook with the impact, and my shoulders hurt. He suddenly closed the distance between us, his body less than a single inch from mine. I flattened myself against the wall nervously. He stretched his head forward, leaning in close.

"You are unique, aren't you? I've noticed it…" His breath chilled the skin it touched.

He brushed his lips against the side of my face, putting them to my ear. My head snapped back against the wall, the rest of my body becoming just as rigid.

He was cold. Cold like ice. Not human.

"G…Sephiroth, get off of me." He moved his head back, but still close enough so his long bangs were brushing my face. He frowned. Then he finally took a step back, releasing me from his steely grip. I finally took another breath.

"I frightened you."

"_Yeah_." I snapped, pulling my hair away from my face. "What was all of that about?" He opened the mansion doors.

"I'll show you."

I followed him outside. The rain wasn't as furious, but there was a strong wind, blowing the remaining raindrops into my face like pricks of ice. We must have been in the eye of the storm. He stopped walking at the guarded ledge that overlooked Nibelheim.

"Humans were the downfall of the Cetra. They died out, and the remaining Ancients were killed by the humans. But my Mother survived…and ShinRa kept her alive so she could one day guide humans to the fabled Promised Land. But humans aren't worthy of such a place. They aren't even worthy of inhabiting the planet that they are killing. Can't you hear the Planet's pain? What humans are doing to her?" He looked at me with prying eyes, demanding an answer. It was happening. Sephiroth was leaving ShinRa just like the others had.

"I know that ShinRa is hurting the Planet." I started. I felt like every word had to be phrased a certain way, not to upset him. "But, people aren't hopeless. _Humans_ aren't. Is this why you're deserting? Because of the Planet?" My response obviously hadn't been what he wanted.

"I'm not just deserting ShinRa, Hail. I will not go into hiding, or seek revenge specifically on the company for what they have done to us. I'm going to change this world- for the better. I will find the Promised Land."

"How do you intend to do that?" I demanded, my temper flaring. "You're talking like you want to kill all humans or something!" His eyes flashed to mine.

"I'm glad it's so clear." I planted my feet in the damp ground, my whole body tensing.

"…What? You mean that?" He opened his arms again, like he was waiting to be embraced.

"Let us take revenge, Hail! For our kind that was killed by these humans- for the Planet itself!" He stretched out an arm to me, palm up. "Come. We shall start with this pitiful village, then rescue my Mother from the reactor."

"We!" I repeated. "Why am I so important?"

"Because you are _unique_." He stated. "You and I are more alike than you seem to realize." He lifted his arm, and brandished his sword. He touched the sharp side to the exposed skin on his wrist, and I watched as red blood, mixed with streams of mako, slid down his katana and dripped onto the ground. I'd never even seen him wounded before. He caught my eyes, then flicked his sword upwards. My own arm stung painfully, and I realized, as the blood welled up between my fingers, that he'd cut me.

"The blood of Cetra has mako in it. Look at your arm, if you have any doubts. Because we are connected to the Planet, unlike the humans, we have the Planet's blood in our own!" I clenched my hand over the cut, which was less than a paper cut, yet stung like a broken bone.

"Join me, Hail, like you were intended to. Together we shall save our Planet, and revive the Ancients. Let us find the Promise Land."

"Wha…no-!" I shook my head wildly, eyes huge. "You don't understand, Sephiroth! You can't be an Ancient! _Hojo_ was the one who did this to me!" I yelled, raising my bleeding arm for him to see. "He's been experimenting on me too- raising the mako concentration in my body! He's probably been doing the same to you!" He lowered his arms and eyed me suspiciously. "Jenova can't be your Mother! You're a human too!"

"You are a human, then." He said.

"Yes!" I yelled back. He looked disappointed.

"Oh…Then you are as insignificant as the rest."

My uniform was cut from the shoulder down, cutting diagonally across my chest until his sword jumped off of my side. I didn't even see him move.

I felt the skin tear a second later, and a quick gush of blood all the way from my shoulder to opposite hip, in a perfectly straight line. I was able to take one more breath, a genuine gasp, before the pain took over.

I dropped to my knees, pulling my arms tight over my chest. I screamed from behind my grinding teeth, and took labored breaths. There wasn't as much blood as there should have been, but the cut felt deep and to the bone. I was sure that the ribs it had passed were broken. The ribs that he'd personally healed last week.

I rocked onto my feet, but my eyes were trapped staring at the ground. My wound was bleeding sufficiently, slowly pooling around my boots along with rainwater. I took a quick breath, and my broken ribs further cracked and shifted. I wound my eyes tight, then blinked up at him.

"Of course…that wouldn't kill you. I want you to feel pain when you die. Since you are _not_ a Cetra, you cannot know the Planet's pain." He lifted his sword, pointing it at my neck. "But I will try to make you understand…what it could be like."

I slammed into the metal gate in front of the mansion, my shoulders and head taking the full impact before the rest of my body caught up. My mouth snapped agape in a startled scream. I started to fall forward, but Sephiroth closed the distance just before my feet returned to the ground.

His fist wound around my shirt, but his knuckles dug into my skin, keeping me pinned off the ground. Despite my training, my hands again scrabbled at his grip on me. I was starting to panic- forgetting how to defend myself properly.

But this was Sephiroth. There was no way I would protect myself now- I was at his mercy, and it scared me beyond belief. Through my tight eyes, I saw his own glowing irises narrow as he looked to my hands. He reached back with Masamune, then stabbed it forward with a quick jerk.

My arm splayed flat against the gate, my limp fingers breaking against the metal rings. I didn't even feel his sword at first…only the steady flow of blood down my wrist. The pain exploded down my arm like a bolt of lightning.

A throaty scream broke the silence of the clearing. His sword was halfway to the guard, with my wrist somewhere in between.

He eyed me with a small smile.

"You fantasized about that, didn't you? The chance to leave and go somewhere- just the two of us." He spoke in a deep voice- with a tone I'd never heard before. "My hands…on your body." I inhaled sharply, and set my jaw. As soon as he said that, my fear and panic were pushed back behind a wall of rage.

"Get…_away_ from me." I hissed. He frowned. I pulled my knees up close to my chest, then kicked him square in the chest. Caught off-guard, the SOLDIER stumbled backwards, and his sword followed. I pulled against the sword, and tugged my arm away from it. For a moment though, I let my blood run free.

I took a red materia in my hand.

As long as some of the blood spilled would be Sephiroth's, I could let my mako-colored veins run dry.

"Firaga!" A trio of massive fire balls expelled from my hand, and charged Sephiroth. But with a flick of his sword arm, they were dispersed, and went flying off in different directions. One caught a tree on fire, like the wet branches had been dunked in oil.

By the time they had cleared, I'd closed in on him. He easily blocked the one sword attack I could manage, and I skidded back through the mud when he applied counter pressure. I sprung to my feet and cast another flurry of magic in his direction, but that wouldn't do more than distract him. I started running at him again.

'_You have to be smart.'_ A girl's voice whispered. _'Don't just run at him.'_

I ignored the advice, and tried to cut his legs, where there was still smoke to cover me. My blade ricocheted off Masamune, and I was forced back again. My chest ached- I could feel the blood pooling down my legs. If I didn't finish this fight soon, I would faint from blood-loss.

'_Use your speed. Not power.'_ The voice persisted. If it wasn't so distinctly feminine, I would think it was Genesis speaking. But with that in mind, I began listening to it. Sephiroth lifted Masamune over his head for a vertical attack. I leapt to the side as his katana dug into the sloppy ground, and tried to cut his exposed ribcage. He leapt backwards, finally reacting to my attacks as well.

I stood up straight and took a deep breath, blocking out the pain by focusing on Sephiroth instead.

"Stop staring at me with such resolve. It's disgusting." He said.

"I trusted you…so _much_." I took my sword in my hand. "But now…I'm done listening to you." I replied.

The FIRAGA materia fit perfectly into the slot on my sword, and the clearing lit up. My shadow extended far behind myself, illuminated by the massive flames that I held in my sword hand. I didn't care how impressive it looked, I wasn't looking for a seal of approval. I tapped the sword once against my chest, cauterizing the wound, then lifted my eyes from the pool of blood at my feet.

'_Go.' _

I dashed forward, and swung my sword at him. I drew a semi-circle of flames in the air, and Sephiroth had to leap clear out of range to avoid them. Everything in its path caught on fire. Even the raindrops fell as specks of embers now. His eyes were narrowed at me. He was angry.

He dug his feet in the ground, then jumped forward. I lifted my sword up and suddenly slid to the left to avoid him. He changed positions mid-air though, and I was forced to block with my sword. Flaming sparks jumped off the blades, blinding me. I couldn't overpower him though. I had to move. I bent my knees and dropped my sword to the left, leaving the right open to move. I drew my sword up under his arm, and it burned into the coat of his uniform. But then his knee jumped up and smashed into my chest.

Blood expelled from my lips, coating my mouth in crimson lip gloss. I finished moving away, then wiped my arm over my mouth. I'd bitten my tongue too. Sephiroth flicked his sword down, cleaning it of my blood and dirt that had stained the blade. His coat was burnt and tattered on one side, and he looked annoyed, but I wasn't sure I'd even gotten the hit in. Then he bent his knees, and lifted Masamune beside his ear- his arms pulled back.

I'd seen Zack practicing that same move- one Sephiroth had been in a good enough mood to teach to him. I'd never seen Sephiroth himself use it, but I knew he planned to end the fight with this attack.

I could barely keep my eyes on him as he closed the distance. The first of eight consecutive attacks was targeted at my neck. I leaned my shoulder into my sword, blocking him, then felt my ankle rip as attack number two succeeded in reaching its target. The third attack was deflected, and cut my cheek and hair instead of my head. The fourth took off my left shoulder guard but didn't touch skin. The fifth cut my other cheek, and I realized the pattern. But I could move because of my wounded ankle.

I took attack number six, which severed the muscles in my other ankle, in exchange for an opening on Sephiroth. My flaming sword dug into his armor, and cut into his shoulder. I continued driving through, trying to reach his neck.

He didn't finish his last attack. He had to shorten the string of eight attacks to seven, and a block.

We separated, and I collapsed onto my knees. The flames quickly faded, and the darkness returned to the clearing.

Sephiroth stared at me from yards away, as my body heaved in pain.

"How kind of you." He said. I didn't even look up. The tone of his voice told me enough. My desperate attack hadn't been good enough. "You cauterized that scratch you gave me."

"Not before you bled." I whispered.

"But what does that matter?"

It didn't, really…

'_Get up.'_ I opened my eyes, and had to wipe the stream of blood out of my face so I could see. '_I'll help you now. Let me.'_

"You're going to die now." Sephiroth told me. "I've had enough of these games."

I was still unsure of the voice I heard. But she was guiding me, encouraging me.

The materia burned against my skin, like a lit flame.

"I won't let you do this." I said.

Genesis never wanted me dead. Maybe that's why he gave me the materia. The materia that gave me such strength…and an encouraging voice to come with it. It was like he'd known how much I would need the power. The power he'd given to me.

The materia burst into light, visible from under my clothing. Sephiroth leapt backwards just as the rest of my body went up in the same light. It was an amazing feeling. Both painful and reviving. Like I was being showered in a healing spell.

It only lasted for a moment, mere seconds, before I stood in a clearing plume of light. Heavy wings flapped once and cleared the smoke around me. They protruded from my back, ripping my shirt off my shoulders.

I'd been healed, somehow. I could fight again.

Sephiroth jerked his sword up to defend himself as I closed the distance with a swift flap of my wings. I spun in mid-air, and kicked him in the face with my shin. He skidded backwards, and wiped his arm past his lips in surprise. I pursued him. Masamune cut into my left wing, but he couldn't pull it away in time to block a punch to the face. Another slide from his sword severed the wing entirely, but I felt like it was expendable. Unlike my arms, it would regrow in time. I skidded away from him and stood akwardly on my feet- the lopsided wings offbalancing me.

"Maybe you still are unique." He said. "But that doesn't make you any less human."

"Look again, Sephiroth, I'm no human! I'm a _monster_!"

I made a fist and held it overhead. Giant waves of violet and red fire pulsed outward from my hand. Sephiroth lifted his thin blade and sliced the air, but that wasn't good enough. The flames rebounded, and continued their attack against him. He turned around in confusion as the rays of light whipped around to attack him again. Dozens more joined it, and soon his body was covered in a giant explosion.

They imploded, then burst back outwards. The force sent me flying back against the gate, and even the clouds above us parted in a circular pattern. Under all that rain and smoke, the sky was still blue.

Masamune cut the smoke before my face, suddenly splitting in half, and a sickening snap echoed through the air. The Summon materia flew through the air, and rolled into a puddle, submerging itself completely under the bloody water.

Sephiroth pulled his hand back from my chest with a swift jerk, his fingertips coated in my blood, and I crumpled to the ground, wings and power gone. Half of my face was hidden by mud, but with my other eye, I stared at Sephiroth's dirty boots from the ground. He was going to kill me now.

I saw his leather coat bunch up on the floor as he knelt down beside me. Then, he was pushing on me with the back on his hand. I rolled off my side and onto my back, and my eyes panned up to see his face.

I had thought that if you knew death was imminent, you would not be afraid. If there was nothing you could do, you would accept it instead with a sense of resolution. I'd been lied to.

Try as I may to feel otherwise, I was scared. My body started to shiver, hopefully from the lack of blood rather than my panic, but who cared. Fear raced through my veins all the way to my heart, which began to beat in a frenzy. A fresh gush of blood just made that fact visible to him as well.

Finally, he spoke.

"Thank you, Hail. You set Nibelheim on fire for me." I could see past him, and over the cliff. Most of the village was hidden from my sight, but I could see burning rooftops and lots of smoke.

"…No…I…couldn't…"

"But you did. …Are you afraid, Hail?"

"No." I lied. He clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Then you fear for your life, yes?"

"_No_." I repeated.

"No? You're right. You've always been one to put yourself second. It's those friends of your whom you care so much for." No...He couldn't be bringing them up now.

"Leave them alone." I whispered. It was all I could manage to speak. There was no way I could stop him from leaving here, to do whatever he wanted.

"I'll leave them as much alone as I shall to you." He stood up and walked away from me, taking the stairs back towards the town before I lost sight of him. He just ignored me. Like I wasn't even worth the kill.

"_No_...!" I screamed, wishing I could draw him back. I slammed my fist down in the muddy water and let out a choked cry. Where had it all gone so wrong? Had I really just sat there as he lost himself in lab reports until his sanity was gone? I could have stopped it! But my faith in him had been too strong.

A weak light caught the corner of my eye. In a puddle a few feet away, there was a light coming from it. I had a feeling I knew what that light was. I tried to move my arms and only my fingers responded. Then finally, up to my elbow. Then I propped myself up on my arms and dragged myself towards the light. Only a few feet, but so difficult to reach. I dropped back on the ground and reached with my arm. My fingers touched the water, and I clasped them around the glassy sphere that had tried to protect me. I pulled it close and held it against my chest. I curled my body around it, wishing I was deaf as well as immobile.

The rain started up again as people began screaming. Villagers that had woken up to the smell of smoke, the smell of their lives burning away. I often heard other kinds of screams. Not ones of realization and anguish, but of pain. Sephiroth must have gone to the village after all, to punish the lowly humans.

It went on for a long time.

Finally, the sounds of choppers. ShinRa had come to the rescue. But it didn't matter. They were too late.

He was gone. Sephiroth was gone forever.

* * *

Blurred shapes. Distorted images. They spoke, but not to me.

"She alive?" One of them asked. "Wouldn't make sense with all the holes in her."

"No, she's alive." Hojo. "What do we do, sir?" The man asked. "The med teams on the way up."

"Good. Though…Don't let them take her."

"Uhh, Sir?"

"Hail Darvey is much more valuable as a test subject than as a SOLDIER."

More people arrived. A medical team started tugging at my skin, but much of the feeling was gone now. As they healed me, my vision became clearer, I could start to distinguish between faces. Tseng and Cissnei were among them. I must have been making a pretty big fuss for this many people to have shown. I tightened my grip around the Summon materia, praying no one would notice it.

"I don't believe them." Cissnei said to Tseng. "It doesn't make any sense." None of this made sense. I took a full breath, relieved at the lack of pain.

"Oh- Sir! She's awake." Tseng pulled away from the other Turk and knelt beside me.

"Careful. You'll get your suit dirty." I warned him, trying to smile. I felt like crying though. I had so many questions. Who was still alive? Who was hopefully dead? His face was completely serious though.

"Hail Darvey. I would advise you don't say anything right now." His voice was strictly professional too.

"No, I'm okay." I protested, slightly flattered that he was considering my well-being. "I'm not that badly hurt anymore-"

"Hail." He snapped. "Stop. _Talking_." I frowned at him as a pair of men from the medical team helped lift me to my feet, with a little more force than necessary. When I tried to take a step away, they wouldn't let go.

"H-hey!" I snapped, tugging my arms away. "What's with you? I'm fi-"

Tseng walked behind me, and clipped my wrists together with a pair of handcuffs.

"What're you doing!" I demanded, shouldering the two men away from me so I could face the Turk. I pulled at the cuffs, but they were tight. "What's going on! Why-" My ankles stung, and I stumbled as they weakened. The tendons had been cut after all, but did the medics not heal them on purpose. In case I tried to run off?

A few more medics had loosely surrounded me now. I gripped the Summon materia tightly in my hand, hiding it as best I could.

"Hail, just come with me. Don't do something stupid." Tseng warned. I laughed humorlessly.

"It looks like I already did, since I'm in handcuffs." Tseng sighed. "Do you have any idea what happened here!" I yelled. "I'm not the one you should be arresting! Sephiroth did all of this! Where is he? Do you know? Hey-!"

"Come on." Tseng said, leading me to the chopper as the blades started moving. "I'll explain."

I let him take me to the chopper. I let it take off. All because I thought this was some mix-up, just like the last time. If only I'd known...then I would have never gotten on that chopper. I wouldn't have ever let them take me back to Midgar.

When I took a seat, Tseng clipped the handcuffs to a metal bar on the door, then left me alone in the back seat. My anger had boiled over, and I was simmering in confusion now. But my wounds were staring to hurt again, and I felt too sick to yell anymore.

"Tseng." I said, before he closed the gated door that separated me from the pilot. The chopper shuddered as it left the ground and starting rising above the clearing.

"I told you not to speak." He firmly repeated.

"Because…anything I say will be used against me?" He nodded. "Why am I being arrested?"

"…Because…Hail Darvey, you are being charged with the crimes of destroying the village of Nibelheim, and the massacre of its citizens." He locked the door between us. "That is why."

I clutched the Summon materia, but it was quiet and still. No voice, no instruction. Nothing.

...Nothing left but me.

* * *

**_A/N~ That fight scene was the combination of three i've written. One of which I wrote last year, before chapter 1. It is my baby XD_**

**_So, after lots of consideration, I'm deciding to conclude Before the Crisis in the next chapter. The 'Three parts' idea was a cool idea, but it wouldn't end Hail's story the way I want to; with some room for reader interpretation. This does not mean 'cliffhanger', but at the same time, you have to guess at what happens. _**

**_I am working on a possible sequel, but it wouldn't exactly be a story about Hail. She would be in there though, but in a way different light. _**

**_Thanks :) _**


	52. Fearless

_**A/N~ Final chapter. *tear* So much I want to say…But for now...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The elevator dropped low, lower than I'd ever been at ShinRa. We passed the ground floor and kept going.

There was no trial held for me. The Company had the power to deal with its employees however it liked. And the ShinRas hated me.

I couldn't deny that the materia they found was the one that had set the village on fire. I wouldn't have been able to deny my fingerprints on it either. My gloves had ripped, but I was surprised there was enough enact skin to leave a fingerprint. Of course, I wasn't _asked_ to explain myself. I was sealed away in the most secure holding cell, ten levels underground. I must have been buried underneath the plates. Just like trash.

So there were no windows. Not even holes on the doors. It was pitch black, and I sat on the floor, leaning with my cheek pressed against the cool concrete.

I remembered the faces of those I passed by when I entered the building. How quiet it became when I limped past them, trying to keep a brave, stoic face despite the obvious trail of blood and the creaking of my breaking bones with each labored step. No one spoke to me, or cried out for an explanation. I thought they looked sad for me. Like everyone knew I didn't do it. Everyone that _couldn't_ do anything to help me.

I was charged with death, after being pronounced guilty of burning the town of Nibelheim and killing numerous citizens, and SOLDIERs alike. Including Zack Fair and the infantrymen Cloud Strife.

…That meant they were dead.

"Are you crying because you feel guilty?" Hojo asked me, safe behind a solid foot of safety glass. A bright light filled the room, filtering in from Hojo's side. I lifted my head and locked eyes with him, trying to prove something. That even with tears blurring my vision, I could still kill him if there wasn't a wall between us. But it was impossible to keep his attention. He would just smile and unhook his eyes from mine, letting them wander with a mind of their own.

More entered Hojo's side of the room. Heavily armed SOLDIERs, and the new leader of the Turks, Tseng. All the people necessary to escort a deadly mass-murderer. Tseng wouldn't look at me. He was smart enough to know that I wasn't capable of such a crime, even at my worst. But it wasn't his job to care. It was the one thing SOLDIERs and Turks had in common.

"We're taking you up a few levels to a new room." Tseng informed me. "Don't cause any trouble."

I wanted to. But Tseng had found the Summon materia and taken it from me, so I was all on my own. But, thanks to Hojo, I had that mako-boosted strength. And that couldn't be so easily taken away.

Up we went. All the way to B1, the floor right under the entrance lobby's feet. I was secured inside a smaller, but just as well guarded, cell and left alone in the dark again.

I circled my room, which took half a second, and paced under the iron-barred vents. I wondered if I could bend them with my hands. I could even reach them from the stool that had been bolted down to the floor. It seemed to have been placed there just to taunt prisoners.

I instead found myself on the floor again. This time I lay down off the walls and stared up at the ceiling. My chest ached- the long, diagonal cut was bright red, and stung. Every time I took a breath, I could feel it throb and stretch. A light breeze was coming through the vents now. It reminded me of wind, but was too thick and humid to be natural.

I wanted to feel a breeze. Or see the moon, or stars above Cosmo Canyon. The glow of the Forgotten City and the beaches of Junon. Anything that ShinRa hadn't touched. Even the open fields of my home town, spotted with grazing chocobos. What I would give to be there now…

I wondered if the Lifestream could take me there. It circles the Planet, so it would make sense that I could see any town I wanted. ShinRa couldn't reach me there. I'd finally be left alone. And I would get to see Zack and Cloud, and all the others who died. I didn't know if I was ready to see them again…but Zack was never one to blame people, and Cloud…

They very thought of him made my eyes tighten and water. He was too innocent to be killed like that. Yet my mind could so vividly imagine it. Sephiroth's katana sweeping across his neck, hopefully killing him instantly.

…Sephiroth…what happened to you?

Why was I alive? I wasn't as strong as Zack, or pure like Cloud. I would have given my life for either of them, yet here I was. It didn't make sense. It wasn't fair. Or maybe the death I was now facing, at the hands of ShinRa, was my fair death. For everything I had done, and hadn't been able to do. Maybe the best thing I could do now, was not to fight.

To accept my fate and let it be over with.

"You're thinking hard, aren't you?" I didn't open my eyes. I held them shut.

"…Genesis?"

"Hail, look up." I pinpointed the voice as coming above me, and I slowly, hesitantly opened my eyes.

A helmet-covered face was looking down at me from behind the bars of the air vents. I felt my chest swell with a deep breath, causing my wounds to leak blood.

"Kunsel?" I rose to my feet and stood under him. "You…you shouldn't be here- get out-"

"Shh." He whispered. "Look at the wall, not me, or they'll notice." I quickly averted my gaze to the plain wall.

"Get out of here." I repeated through gritted teeth. "If they see you, you're-"

"Hail." He said my voice like a command. I stopped speaking instantly. I knew that tone. And he was right, I didn't want to keep talking.

He poured a thin stream of liquid over my head, and I jumped in surprise. But the green drops dissolved into my skin, and restored the color and proper texture, without cuts or bruises. I inhaled and sighed in releif. I hadn't felt so refreshed in ages. Potions really were addicting.

I stood in the silence, desperately wanting look back up and make sure Kunsel was still there. I heard a dull groan coming from the bars, and stole a glance upwards. He was trying to freeze the bars, then snap them. But from the look on his face, it wasn't working.

"Stop it." I said to the wall.

"You're giving up." He whispered back. "I can tell. The way you were laying there. You weren't thinking about a way to escape, you were trying to rationalize your death." It made me angry how he could so easily pick me out.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered back, an edge of frustration to my voice. I rethought the situation. He would never leave if he thought I was committing myself to die. "I…I'll figure something out, okay? I don't give up so easily."

"Bullshit." He instantly responded. I guess he wasn't falling for that again. "You were giving up."

"Damn it, Kunsel,_ leave_." He'd resorted to trying a lightning-type materia on the metal, which naturally didn't work. He muffled a cry after getting electrocuted, and shoved the materia into his pocket angrily.

"Something else…" He muttered, pocketing and examining materia he'd already tried. "What else…something…!"

"Stop it! Please, just go…!" I begged. "You can_not_ let yourself die too, please, I…don't know what I'd do…!"

"Well, apparently you're just going to die, so you won't have to worry about what _I'm_ doing."

"I hate you!" I hissed, muffling my voice by yelling it into the wall. Anyone, including Kunsel, would just look at me and think I was having an angry fit. "I hate you so much…_So_…_much_…!" He'd stopped trying to fight the bars, and was just staring down at me now.

"Hail, look at me." I shook my head, rubbing my forehead across the wall. "Jane Darvey, you look at me!" My head snapped up to see him. He was gripping the bars with his hands like he could will them to come apart. "How do you think I feel? I can't and will not just sit here and watch you die. You are _all_ I have left now."

"You have your sister." I added, ignoring the sentiment he'd put behind those words.

"You can't be replaced, Hail! That hole in my chest that you once filled up would eat at me until I die or kill myself…!" He banged his helmet on the bars. "Let's runaway together. Away from ShinRa, away from Midgar…That's what I should have asked you before you left." He shook his head. "But it's not too late. You don't have to let yourself die." I clutched my arms, digging my nails into my skin. "You have to get angry and fight it. Fight them, Hail." I pulled my fingers away when I started drawing blood. My mako-colored blood.

"You survive, Hail. That's what you do. Just do it a little bit longer, and then I can help you. For the rest of your life, I'll help you survive." I forced a smile at the ground.

"I don't need your help to do that." I stood up on the stood, and lifted myself close to the bars. Like he was reading my mind, he tugged off his helmet and pressed his own face against the bars. "But I…" I felt my cheeks heating up as I spoke. I looked up at him, into his glowing green eyes and lost my train of thought in them. "Okay." I murmured.

"Always."

Between the criss-crossing iron bars, out lips touched and our fingers twined together. It was cold, yet warm, and tasted like metal just like blood did. His stubble-covered cheek brushed against mine, sending shivers down my spine as I marveled at how smooth his hands were compared to mine. Years of sword fighting had taken their toll, while the Materia Junkie's fingers remained smooth and flawless. I wanted to reach my arms through the bars and feel even more of him. It was frustrating and cruel that our last embrace was restricted to lips and fingertips. But for now, it was enough.

"What is a date except conversation and a kiss…?" I said. Kunsel let out a breath that ruffled my bangs and smelled like pine.

"We'll have more." He promised. I slowly, reluctantly lowered myself away.

"Go." He held onto my fingers as long as he dared, until he couldn't reach any more through the bars as I gradually pulled away. I heard footsteps outside of my cell. "_Go_." Without another word, he backed away into the shadows and disappeared just like one.

The door opened behind me, and I spun around to see the SOLDIERs ready to take me away. I cracked a smile at them.

"So, boys, is this just another test-run or for real this time?"

They weren't going to kill me so easily.

* * *

The trio of SOLDIERs circled me as we walked. The one holding my wrists at the handcuffs looked at my face and frowned.

"Staring is rude." I told him. He pulled away, like he was surprised I could still speak. The other two SOLDIERs had cast wary glances at me, but didn't seem as interested.

We entered an elevator, and I was crammed in the back so my arms were tight against my sides. No escaping for now. But I did see why my face was so intriguing. From my reflection in the glass elevator doors, I saw that the bars on the vent had left a checkered pattern slightly indented on my face. Especially around my lips.

I smiled back at my reflection, praising her for giving me something with a happy memory attached to it to look at. The elevator slowed as we sped upwards along the side of the building. It seemed like ages in that elevator. How high were we going?

I could see the city, slowly shutting down to sleep. But that didn't mean it was dark. The city was lit up as it always was at night. It was like that the day I was promoted to 2nd Class, and then the day Sephiroth promoted me again to 1st. It was the same tonight as well. Mako billowing up from the alleys and windowpanes. Ignorant to my struggle, and impending fate. Ignorant to the Planet around it.

I knew exactly where we were the next time the doors opened. Three muscular scientists were waiting at the elevator doors to take the SOLDIERs' places.

"Got the gil?" The SOLDIER behind me asked. One of the scientists moved forward, revealing a hefty pouch of money. This wasn't right. A formal execution didn't involve an exchange like that. But the exchange of money and prisoner was well-planned. I was restrained by twice as many hands before the SOLDIERs let go. They quickly backed into the elevator and left.

When I heard the elevator start moving down, I picked up my knee and stomped my foot backward. The scientist screamed as his left knee popped in, and he collapsed away from me. The other two moved into position to detain me, but I'd gained distance. The men slowed down when they saw it too. I tried to keep them in a line, but they slowly formed a loose semi circle around me. I couldn't get to the elevator. The rooftop, maybe? But where from there?

The two muttered something to each other, and one of them started closing in. I planted my feet, pulling at my handcuffs. If i could lift a man off his feet, I could snap a pair of cheap handcuffs!

The man lowered his stance, then charged in to tackle me. I jumped up, and threw my leg around and kicked him in the jaw, simultaneously jerking at my handcuffs. My shin rammed into the man's jaw, and my arms sprung free.

I lost my balance and spun with my kick and slammed onto the floor beside him. But I had my hands to push myself up, and make fists. The second assistant was backing up the stairs, calling for help.

I jumped up and ran towards him, angry and determined. Kunsel was right. That was all I had to do.

"Damn it, give it to her already!" He screamed.

Then I felt a prick on my arm, and I never reached the stairs. I pulled the thick needle out of my arm and dropped it to the floor. Then I started swaying. No, no, no! I lashed out and arm and caught the side the railing to steady myself, but my arm was numbing. First there was a moment of no feeling at all, then the white-hot flame started spreading.

"Oh come on boys, is she really too much for you?" Hojo mused, laughing at me from a distance. One scientist grabbed me, and I nearly fell over when he pulled me away from the railing. The second man, whose jaw I was hoping I'd broken, caught my arm when I pulled it back to punch the other man. In an effort to pull it away, my other arm was trapped as well.

"Hurry up." One of them snapped, as I thrashed in their quaking grip.

"Let go!" I screamed, as they heaved me up the stairs and into the main lab. The pain was spreading with each heartbeat, filling all of my viens with a burning sensation.

"Aahhh...hh..! W-what did you do!" I demanded, sqeezing my eyes shut.

"That's an experimental sedative." Hojo explained. "Specifically designed to down SOLDIERs. The chemicals react with mako in the blood and tissue, so naturally, you would be in more pain." My arms seized, and I couldn't even close my hands. Hojo presented another syringe, filled with a thick black substance.

Hojo approached me at a brisk walk, but I couldn't struggle any more than I already was. My muscles were ready to snap around my breaking bones I was pulling so hard. But the Science Department seemed trained for such reactions. As Hojo approached, they carefully backed up until I was only a foot or so away from a surgical table, with velcro bindings hanging off the sides. I paid attention to each time one of them shifted a foot, but so were they. Only one scientist moved at a time to keep balance, and only one step at a time. But balance was only as good as the base- if I could catch them the next time they moved…

My eyes flashed from corner to corner of the room.

Where would I even go? The window? It was safety glass- I would surely break my arms before I broke it. But I couldn't even feel my arms anymore. My legs were starting to burn, the mako frothing in my blood. Suddenly, the skin of my arms stretched, and small, bright red cuts appeared. Blood expelled from them, along with heavy drops of mako.

"_Aaaaaahhh_!"

"Oh, so that's what would happen." Hojo said, wiping the drops of blood off his glasses. "I should set up a video recorder, incase that happens again, oh I _would_ like to have it on film." I pulled my numb arm back and elbowed on of them in the chest, before they doubled their grip on me. "Or not. Might as well get on with it. You're making the room quite a mess." He meant all the blood I was leaving.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, as Hojo paused to tap the glass syringe. He opened his mouth slightly and raised his eyebrows before he spoke.

"You may be a success." He murmured, tapping the vile gently. "I've always said that the best and worst thing about you, is the fact that you are female."

"What the hell does that mean?" I hissed. Cuts had stopped ripping in my skin, and my head was clear enough just to know that I should keep him distracted. Maybe his ranting would divert some of the other scientists' attention.

"I'm saying, my past experiments failed because they were only tried on men. Yet the one living specimen I had ever seen was a female. Two, actually, though only one remains alive now."

"Specimens of what!" I demanded, my voice loud to replace a scream of pain. "What the hell have you done to me!"

"…Certa." He whispered. I could barley heard him, but I recognized the word. "You also know them as Ancients. The celestial beings that inhabited the planet before humans. Their blood is quite similar to the composition of mako, probably the reason why they can speak with the Planet. They are the ones who are fabled to guide us to the Promised Land." He rolled his head back and laughed. "And to think, I was under the impressing that Sephiroth would be the one! How foolish of me!" He met my eyes and shook his head. "Father's ambition, they call it." I froze in shock, and the scientist took a quick step towards the table while I was distracted. I'd momentarily forgotten about all plans to escape.

"Y-You're his-"

Hojo turned to me in a jerking motion. I took deep breaths, my anger rising like a gyser.

"He went crazy because of what you did to him!" I shouted, straining at the men who held me back. My feet dug into the floor, trying to reach him. "He thought he was an _Ancient_, created from _experiments_! But you're his Father! That knowledge could have _saved_ him! Hojo, I'll kill you!

"Sephiroth is no longer relevant." He calmly said. "Or any of the other failures. Only you…and you should pray to Gaia that you do not fail to impress."

"There have been others?" I snarled through gritted teeth. How could he do that to so many people...? How could the man live with himself?

"Yes. Many. One was almost a success, you even knew him. But he was too unstable…too violent. Does the name Chase LeRoy mean anything to you?"

"I'm going to end up like him?" I demanded, horrified. I didn't want to save myself, just to go mad like LeRoy was.

"Oh, you would have reached that point already. But the effects that did surface! Oh! Your abilities were no doubt a result of that extra bit of strength. Ha…and some people thought of you as talented." He raised a hand quickly, as if to reassure me. "We've taken enough samples already, blood and tissue…it's well enough time we move on to the final stages of testing."

"Testing of _what_! Damn it, answer me!"

He walked behind me, just out of my sight.

"Experiments don't talk."

Then came a burning prick on my back. There was a quick jerk, and the burning sensation spread down my spine. I broke out in a sweat instantly, my entire body cramping. Hojo looked on my pain with a deranged smile. My body convulsed, and my head snapped back.

"What did-" My jaw set, and I was unable to form any words.

The searing pain made its way to my back, where it burned under my skin like alit flame, overpowering the sedative's reaction entirely. The scientists stumbled backwards, but instead of running, I crumpled to the floor. As soon as my knees buckled, the two scientists pulled me up and over the table, like this whole scene had been prearranged. Choreographed.

I finally could breathe again, and screamed. My eyes were wide, staring at the bright ceiling as drops of sweat pooled over my skin and wet the table. I yelled again, as soon as there was enough air in my lungs to produce the sound.

Hojo cackled, a sound that scared me even more. It sounded awful, but he was happy.

"Hail Darvey, you are about to become the first artificially created Cetra. You should be honored."

I screamed. Salty, burning tears pooled over in my eyes and fell down my face onto my lips. They tasted like blood.

"Hmn…We can't do tests like this though." He said, as they started pinning my arms down with Velcro straps. "Clean her off and put her in a tank. I'll get back to this when I can." The same scientists, wearing latex gloves now, came back and leaned over me.

"Don't…!" I croaked. I had never sounded so weak before. So desperate. "Someone _help_!"

The far side of the room caved inwards with a violent explosion. Hot air rushed inside, and the scientists dropped me back onto the damp floor. Even Hojo took a step back.

"What is _that_ doing here?"

Something very large punctured through the smoke, and twisted above me in mid-air before slamming its legs into the floor on either side of me. I ducked my head and screamed, but the monster had carefully avoided me. The monster lowered itself over me, spreading its muscular wings over the ground.

Then, it lowered its feathered neck and gently nudged me with its beak. I pulled my head up from the shelter of my arms and blinked in awe.

"Y-You…What're you-" It suddenly dropped low over me and the muffled bullet shots resounded through the air. My Summon! _Genesis'_ Summon!

It shook, and screamed in pain until the bullets paused firing. Using one of its clawed legs, it grasped my shoulder and pushed me further behind it. Then, it suddenly stood up and faced the opposite way, rearing up on its claws. It rocked its neck back, and light collected around its beak. Despite the numerous bullets that riddled through its body, it remained standing until the attack was charged. Then, it cried out and fired off a beautiful ray of light, which welded through the metal walls and floor. It seemed like a meager attack at first, until the entire room exploded.

Even when it was only wind, the Summon crouched over me like I was its very child to protect me from the explosion's blast. Outdoor winds pulled the smoke out quickly, and I felt the cold air just as instantly. The scientists were scorched and moaning in pain, but one had a phone pressed firmly to his ear.

"_Now_-You hear me! Get up here now!" They were calling for help! We had to-

The Summon screeched in pain and rage as the third scientist resumed his attack. Red blood was dripping down its neck now, in dark rivulets between the fuchsia plumage.

"No!" I yelled, pulling at its feathers to get its attention. "You'll get killed!" It finally looked down at me. I glanced at the gaping hole in the wall. "We have to get out."

The Summon followed my stare, then stood up tall. Its claws wound around me, and I quickly pulled my arms out of the way so I could still hold on to something. It flapped its wings once, as if testing them, then leapt forward. We didn't hit the ground again. My legs flew out from underneath me and wind tugged at me from all sides, suddenly cold. Another bullet was fired, and the Summon careered to the left to avoid it, and my head whipped to the side.

"After it!" One yelled, but their voice was quickly lost in the howling wind tunnel surrounding me.

It was cold. The wind, the air. My skin was damp from the sweat and I was getting chills. The Summon didn't seem to care about me anymore either, as it just continued to fly. I felt something hot, and sticky splatter on my face. I could hardly open my eyes, but I knew what it was without looking.

"You're hurt." I informed it in a weak voice. It ignored me, flapping its wings every now and then between glides. I parted my sore eyelids and caught a blur of black and green. We were still above the city. "We have to-" The Summon lurched, and we dropped tens of yards before it managed to open its wings again. We fell again soon after, and the Summon strained to keep its heavy wings straight. A building passed below my feet dangerously close. "Get under the plates." I told it.

It lifted its left wing higher, and we arced slowly to the right. And then we dropped dramatically. The edge of the metal plate rushed past us, and the wind roared like it was a train. The Summon couldn't stay aloft any longer- we fell.

I clapped my hand over his rough ankle and held on as its grip weakened.

"Don't drop me!" I gasped. But its wings folded behind itself as we free fell towards the dark slums. "Gaia! Wake up!" I screamed. It was hardly holding onto me at all anymore. My body started to drift up past it as the wind twisted it until it was falling with its back towards the distant ground. I reached out and caught onto the feathers of its neck as I passed it. My legs flew out from underneath me, and the Summon started falling faster than I was. "Wake up! Just hang on for a few seconds longer!" I glanced past it at the rapidly approaching ground and buildings. "_Please_!" I cried, desperation causing a high-note to ring in my terrified voice. "You're supposed to protect me!"

There was hardly a pause between my words, and the violent reaction. It flapped its wings, forcing air down and away from it with a forceful heave that felt like it was pushing away solid ground. It flipped back over, but I rushed past it, my grip lost as it suddenly pulled upright. I stared up at it, wide-eyed and unblinking as I dropped on my own. Then I was alone in the cold air, falling in the darkness.

I succumbed to the panic- closing my eyes tightly and screamed. No sooner had I reached out, then something cut into the palm of my hand.

The Summon quickly readjusted its talons and more carefully wrapped them around me. It was like I'd been caught in some basket. The impact was gentle and cushioned. The trash-littered ground evened out with us as the Summon tried to land. At first I thought we were going to crash right into that old, washed-out church.

Then I slipped out of its grasp and landed first, falling only a few quick feet before hitting the solid, cold ground of the slums.

I jumped and rolled, skidding on hard cobblestone before coming to an eventual stop. The Summon on the other hand couldn't stop, and rammed into the side of the church with a heavy thud. Some wooden boards snapped as the wall dented in, but the stone reinforcements kept the building in place.

I pushed myself up just enough to see above the rim of trash in my vision, and watched the Summon fall back onto the ground.

"No!" I yelled, straining at the ground with my feet. My bare toes dug into the dirt, and I pushed. I moved forward, and slung my arm out in front of myself. I pricked it on some sharp stone or trash, but quickly threw my other arm out too, all while pushing at the ground with my toes. Finally I approached the Summon.

It was breathing heavily, making a harsh wheezing sound as it did. Its neck was stretched out, and its tongue protruded from its gaping beak. There were blood patches everywhere.

"No…" I whispered hoarsely. Compared to the sound of the deafening wind that I'd heard moments ago, my voice was hardly audible. It roused at the sound of my voice, twisting its head to see me. "No…" I dropped my head and shook it. "I'm sorry. You protected me and-" My voice caught in my throat. "So sorry…" Its bright eyes blinked at me curiously as I started to cry. "This is my fault. All of it. Everyone's dying around me. I've been so useless. Even now, all I'm doing is crying."

Very gently, it stretched out with its wing and touched me with it. I put a dirt-caked hand over it, feeling the strange warmth that the creature offered.

An equally warm voice rang through my head. A sweet girl's voice. Saying how she was supposed to protect me, that it was her job. That she was happy that she finally got the chance.

And suddenly my hand was only making an empty fist. The Summon went up in a daze of light, and a fuchsia materia dropped onto the ground before my face. I put my hand over it and dragged it close.

"I'll protect you now…" I whispered.

Then there came the sweet voice again. No…wait. It was different.

"Are you okay? Did…did you fall from above the plates?" I couldn't lift my head any higher than to see her ankles. And the cute, flowery sandals that she wore. Why was she wearing such stupid shoes? She could get cut so easily down in the slums. There was trash everywhere. Impractical. Then again, I wasn't even wearing sandals. I bet I already had caught blood poisoning from something in the dirt.

"Umm, ah…I'll get help! Just, wait here." Not going anywhere.

* * *

I was even aware of the blankness closing around my vision. I'd never noticed myself blacking out before.

Something was different this time.

* * *

The black tunnel that blanketed the edge of my vision kept forcing me back into sleep. In the center of my vision were someone's arms, reaching over me or something. Her hands passed right by my face as she lifted them away.

"Are you okay? Hmm...Just rest for now. There's no hurry."

I closed my eyes again.

* * *

I rolled over, and off the blanket and onto a bed of flowers. I flexed my hands over the leaves and inhaled. They were fresh. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted myself away from the cool soil. I had been right, it was a little garden with white and yellow flowers. I looked around, at the wide, stone room I was in. A few old benches were in rows before the flowerbed, and a cross was hanging from one of the walls.

"The church...?" I murmmured, blinking away the haze that was still coating the edge of my vision.

"Oh! Don't sit there!" A girl in a blue skirt and matching top ran over from the other side of the room.

"W-why not?" I asked as she knelt beside me.

"You're sitting on the flowers!"

"Oh..." I scooted off the dirt and back onto the wooden floorboards. "Sorry. I just woke up." She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry I yelled. It's not your fault." She readjusted the blanket for me to sit on. "How are you feeling?" She asked, offering me a bottle of water.

I never knew what to ask first. Who was she? Where exactly this was? What time was it...?

I swallowed, but it only hurt my throat. My eyes panned the old building, and I could see through the holes in teh roof that the black sky was outside. The moon was out too, just visable through the uncompleted plates. But another question overpowered the usual ones.

"Where's-" My throat closed tightly and a painful-sounding cough escaped my lips instead of words.

"Oh, here, drink some." My arms were almost not strong enough to carry the lip of the glass to my face, but I just managed. Meanwhile, the girl's arms hovered in the air, waiting to relieve me of the drink, or catch it if I became too weak to even hold that. She took it away after it was drained and put it on the floor with a small tap.

"It's a good thing you're light enough for me to carry. Otherwise I would have had to go get help to bring you inside." She said. "Oh, as for your question- you're at the church in the slums." I shook my head.

"No, uh- where's the materia that I had?"

"Materia? Oh, I've got that right here." She hurried over to one of the benches and returned with the Summon materia.

I took the it in my hand and rolled it over. I'd never seen the light so dim before. But at least there _was_ a light. I'd thought Valefor had died- protecting me none the less.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked. She must have noticed my face go pale.

How did I know the Summon's name now? Maybe that girl in my dreams..._Valefor_...wouldn't have to tell me who she was after all.

"Umm?" She said, waiting on a reply. I glanced at the girl and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry." She shook her head and smiled, obviously relieved.

"Don't be. If you really fell from above the plates, it's no wonder you'd be a little…" She shrugged. I cupped Valefor's materia in my hands, gently stroking my thumb over the glossy surface.

"So that's what happened." The girl laughed suddenly, and I looked up at her with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that…When I heard you crash into the side of the church, I thought another person was going to fall through my roof."

"That happens to you a lot?" I mused. She shook her head.

"Only once. But it brought a good thing. Oh, I'm Aeris, by the way." Aeris? Someone had fallen through this roof. Could it be...? I sat up and faced her.

"Hey, you don't happen to be dating anyone right now, right?"

"I have a boyfriend. He works at ShinRa." Oh, so that was it. "Why? Do you know him? Your eyes _do_ glow like his." I quickly averted my gaze.

"No. I don't know anyone like that."

"Okay. What's your name?" I couldn't get her involved anymore.

"I'm Jane." Maybe my real name wasn't the best alias, but I hadn't gone by it for so long that it didn't feel like mine anymore. It would do.

The havy doors of the church suddenly opened, and Tseng and a group of SOLDIERs filed in. Aeris jumped up, obviously frightened.

"Tseng! What are you doing here?" She demanded. "And why are all these SOLDIERs here." I knew why.

"We're not here for you." Tseng told them. "We've tracked a fugitive to this location." He looked past her at me.

"Leave her alone- she has nothing to do with this." I said, walking right up to the Turk.

"Jane!" Aeris gasped. "No, you don't have to do this! I know you're not a fugitive." I walked around her, careful to avoid the protective arms that jumped out to try and bar my way.

"But I am." I countered. That girl was way too trusting. Pure, just like Zack had described her as. "...Thank you for helping me." Aeris looked past me at Tseng.

"Tseng, you better not hurt her." She warned.

"How do you know him anyways?" I asked, but the Turk wordlessly forced me out of the doorway and into the front yard.

"Oh…Jane…!" She called, taking a few steps out of the church.

"It's okay." I said, slowly lowering my arm as Aeris started after me. I flashed her a quick smile before Tseng took me by the arm and roughly guided me towards the choppers. I looked straight ahead at the four vehicles. Reno and Rude were piloting one, and they quickly looked away when I tried to catch their eyes. Garrison and Kris were standing outside, in a jumbled line of SOLDIERs and Turks. Garrison looked to me for some kind of explanation.

"Wow, I'm flattered." I said, forcing a grin. "You guys felt threatened enough to bring reinforcements."

"And I hope they won't be necessary." He said, handing me off to the awaiting guards at the door to the chopper. I met his eyes once more before the doors closed, as a bittersweet feeling of excitement filled my mako-colored veins.

"We can't let such effort go to waste can we?" I said, almost playfully. The doors closed just after I saw Tseng glare at me.

He flipped open his phone.

"Be on guard. She's up to something."

* * *

"Whoa!" Reno reached out of his door and caught Garrison's shoulder. "Hey, kid. You don't want to be on that chopper." He gestured to the one I'd entered.

"She didn't do it!" He protested. "I need to figure out what happened!" Reno tightened his grip.

"I know, yo. But she's not going to talking much. Ride with us, okay?" Kris nodded and held out her hand for Garrison to follow her to sit behind Reno. The doors closed, and Reno slowly lifted the chopper off the ground to follow in position with the first chopper. He locked his eyes on it and flexed his hands.

"Come on, Hail…_do something_…"

They seemed to realize that handcuffs were useless. They didn't demand I wear any. They thought a row of SOLDIERs was sufficient to deter me from anything drastic. We had cleared the slums, away from Aeris' house, and were slowly gaining elevation over a plate construction site.

I unfolded the edge of my dress and touched Valefor's materia.

"Ready?"

The SOLDIERs couldn't do anything when trapped by STOP magic, and neither could the pilot. The chopper carrered downwards, and I pulled the side door open wide. I leapt out and caught onto a support beam as the chopper caught itself in more construction wires and starting going up in flames. I let go of the beam and dropped down to the ground. I rocked when I landed, but getting back on my feet was easy. The other choppers had sharply turned to face me, spotlights flooding over me. Well, two of the choppers had.

"_Reno_!" Garrison yelled, pressing his face to the window. "That chopper with Hail just went down! But…I see her!" Reno kept on firm course towards headquarters, failing to hide a content smile.

"I didn't hear any explosion." He looked to his right at Rude and smiled. "Right, partner?" Rude grunted.

"Right."

* * *

Ropes dropped, and SOLDIERs jumped out and formed rows on the ground.

My uniform was in such bad shape now that it was sheer, and my bleeding skin was visible to them. But that wasn't all. I could tell by the looks on their faces, even those who had masks covering half of theirs- they were afraid of me. Their quivering lips and the nervous grip on their guns…they were praying to Gaia for some other way to stop me. Anything but confrontation. They would have shot at me by now.

But Gaia wasn't watching over them tonight. Maybe it _was_ the mako in my blood, but I felt it. Gaia was rooting for _me_.

I bent over and touched a long, ragged piece of shrapnel from the chopper. It was still smoking hot, but it was perfect.

"Hail Darvey!" I raised an eyebrow at the booming voice from over the speakerphone. Tseng leaned out of the door of his chopper. "Put your hands up and surrender! We _will_ shoot you down!" I pretended to raise my arms, and slowly rose up. The front line of troops relaxed, if only by a bit.

Time to raise hell.

I kicked the shrapnel into my hands and back flipped away from the resulting gunfire. I kicked a second piece of metal into my hand and slung it forward at the SOLDIER who fired at me. He was thrown backwards by the sheer force of it, breaking their ranks like dominoes.

And then I looked right up at Tseng, who was leaning precariously out of the chopper, and smiled at him while kicking another piece of shrapnel into my hand. ShinRa no longer owned me. His eyes widened and he yelled something to the pilot.

"Too late, Tseng!" I yelled, and chucked the metal scrap right at the chopper blades. A well-aimed bullet hit it just before it broke the chopper, sending it off course. The chopper blades still hit it, but they knocked it away instead with a loud snap. A blade cracked, and the chopper started swaying, and quickly tangled itself in thick wires. Ropes fell and its crew hastily leapt to the ground right before the whole chopper exploded. The explosion sent a wave of hot air and sparks behind me, blowing past me and into the faces of my adversaries. It blinded them, but it appeared like they were cowering away from _me_. I felt immortal. They couldn't touch me.

"_Attack me already_!" I yelled. "What are you afraid of? A girl with scrap metal for a sword!"

"_Open fire_!" Tseng ordered. I was glad for that improper weapon then, because dozens of bullets were fired. I faced a real-life 100 Infantrymen-challenge.

Each deflected bullet bounced back and hit someone, and each time I attacked, numerous fighters went down. It was like they wanted to be hit, so they could get out of the fight.

The SOLDIERs and Infantrymen were afraid of me. They wore armor, and had the ready weapons, but I was still the one they feared. Because I stood before them, in nothing but a sheer drape and my own skin, with pieces of debris as weapons, and I was still the one winning. It was only me they were facing. Only my hands and whatever they could reach. My vivid stare of overflowing mako and wild grin. That frightened them. And it was invigorating. Enthralling.

The best feeling ever.

I hoped some of them would run, which a few smart, cowardly souls had already decided to. I was grateful for the visors they wore. I'm sure I knew these men, one way or another. Passing them in the halls, training with them. Some friends. I didn't want to see familiar faces die by my hands. It was easier to imagine a nameless SOLDIER, than the young man I'd helped learn materia.

"I'll take her!" A man yelled.

Suddenly the crowd parted and backed away, as a single, stupid SOLDIER faced me. A stupid man with a visor, and pockets full of materia. A man I hated…

"Give up." He shouted. I smiled and shook my head.

"I can't. I think I promised not to." He was better at keeping a blank expression in the face of danger and fear. He made a fist.

"Fine then, you leave me with no choice!" He took out a THUNDER materia and shot a beam of lightning at me. It was easy enough to dodge without it seeming so. A few more sparks went up, causing the sand underfoot to burn. But our fight was little more than a tussle, an act. He would let it end when I wanted to.

No one was interfering either. Our synchronized battle was too intense and personal for others to get between. We were blind to the outside world, beyond the reach of our magic and punches. I aimed one at his face, and he spun out of the way, exchanging a punch of his own. And in the moment our hands touched, he fitted something, wrapped into a tight package, into my fingers.

I pulled away, hiding it against my chest like I was nursing a wound. His head bobbed slightly- a nod.

A cue.

It was time for me to go.

I plucked the materia from my pocket and dropped it towards the ground. It hovered right before touching, and exploded outwards.

A fully healed Valefor expelled her wings around me, spewing a flame-like ray from her parted beak. I met Kunsel's eyes once more before the wall of violet flame separated us. Valefor shot up into the air, flames trailing us as we escaped from the burning funnel. Her claw gripped my arm and carried me below her, the wind pressing my torn uniform tight against my skin, the shreds fluttering below me like a cape.

"Get her!" They yelled at Kunsel. He waved his empty hands at them, shouting things I was too far away to hear. A gust of wind pulled smoke and dust between us, and Valefor rose higher into the air, above the choppers, out of their sight. Midgar stretched out below me, an expanse of cold, dead metal fitted above cold, dead earth. I'd ignored it for so long. Unlike Genesis. But no more. I didn't know where I would go, but I knew one place I would never return to.

"See you never again, you rotting pizza..." I whispered. Valefor pulled me up higher into the clouds, veering in the direction I thought I wanted to go.

It was the direction of neither where the sun rose, or fell. It was dark, and beautiful, and I had a feeling that other I knew chose that path as well. Others with more romantic and tasteful ways to leave ShinRa behind. Maybe I would find them along it.

Further down the way.

* * *

**_A/N~…Thanks for reading. I wrote this over a year ago, and never thought I would finish it. But I found so much support and even new friends from my reviewers. I tried to end it with a sort of conclusive feeling, but there's some stuff that is up for interpretation. Like…what did Kunsel give Hail, hmm? Haha, I wonder. _**

**_Well, I hope you liked it. Keep an eye open for the sequel, or let me know what you would like to see in a sequel. …Further down the way ;)_**


	53. Four Winters from Now: FF72

Cloud's footsteps crunched over the dead grass and overgrown path that led to Banora. Every now and then he would lean down and touch the plants, as if he'd never seen them before. Maybe he hadn't. He'd been in captivity so long now, he hardly knew what the real world looked like. I stroked my hand over his neck, then pat him as I looked back up.

Cloud stopped before a large gorge. Dumbapple trees clung to the side of the crevice, their sturdy roots sticking out through the exposed side of the mountain, thriving despite the seemingly harsh conditions. They were stubborn with their will to live. Just like Genesis had described me.

I slid off of Cloud's back and walked forward to the edge of the gorge. Cloud walked up behind me, nibbling on my hair.

"Kweh…?" He chirped, shoving his beak under my arm so I had to give him attention.

"Don't push me in, Cloud." I warned the blue chocobo. "It's a long fall."

ShinRa had been precise and meticulous when they bombed the village. Not a single house remained, but three years later, the place had started to recover and return to its natural, human-less state. I had a feeling that the glow emitting from the gorge had something to do with it though. The Lifestream was poking through, acting as fertilizer for the vegetation. I could feel a powerful energy below my feet, under the ground. It made my blood rush to my arms and legs.

I turned around and unhooked my bag from Cloud's saddle. It made me sad every time I said his name. But the spiky feathers of his crest, no matter how blue, reminded me of the brave, innocent young man who had died so young. There could be no other name.

I slung the pack over my shoulder and leaned over the gorge, holding onto a branch from a Banora White for support. No Dumbapples hung heavily off the branch. Maybe they were still too afraid to come out yet. I looked over my shoulder at the chocobo that had already started grazing.

"Now you be a good boy and stay here." I braced myself and jumped away from the grassy hill and into the glowing darkness.

I could feel the ground approaching because of the Lifestream, so even though it was dark, I knew when to flip, and land on my feet. My body shuddered with the impact, but I rose and started walking without a moment's pause more. He'd nailed lights into the ceiling of the tunnel. He never liked it being too dark. The darkness wasn't flattering, even for monsters it seemed.

The main tunnel suddenly widened, and I took notice of a desk to my right. It was scattered with books and torn journal entries. I didn't bother reading them, the fancy script was hard enough to focus on without getting distracted by a winding tail or wildly drawn capital letters. All it mattered was that it was his handwriting. And a fresh ink cup sat with a feather in it.

The tunnel started sloping downwards, with a cold draft blowing towards me. The lights ended overhead, at the entrance of a black tunnel. I closed my eyes and walked into it. I counted to ten, in footsteps, then reopened my eyes. They had adjusted like I wanted, and I could see the new cavern with ease. It was enormous, the ceiling itself must have been fifty feet to the closest stalactite. I took a few more steps inside, my boot heels echoing on the stone underfoot. There were half a dozen kinds of monsters floating around, but they did not approach me. Ever since I left Midgar, monsters had not mindlessly engaged me in battle. I once walked right past a pair of wolves with pups near Corel, and all they did was look at me. I must smell like them.

I jumped down one of the small ledges and continued to the center of the room. Mako fountains were overflowing, coating the floor in a watery glow. I sensed a pair of flying monsters flap past my head, and heard the threatening roar of some behemoth of a monster down one of the branching tunnels, but no humans. There were some monsters that I felt resembled humans, but they were coming from the Mako fountains, and I wasn't curious enough to find out what was giving off such an eerie presence. Probably just a pitiful experiment of Hojo's.

I climbed back up the ledge and walked back down the hall, closing my eyes in preparation for the light. The moment I closed my eyes, I felt someone else nearby. I strode headfirst into the light, eager to regain my vision, to make sure I could see my opponent when the battle started.

He was kneeling in the middle of the path, his hand touching the ground. He stood, and his crimson cloak straightened out over his back. Flakes of dandruff fell off his shoulders and broke apart into dust before landing on the ground.

"I had hoped it was you. But I thought you would have visited me sooner." He turned and faced me with a rich smile. "It's been too long."

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"I saw they were a woman's footprints. Even a touch of heel. But since yours had been identical to a boy's for so long, I had my doubts." I raised my eyebrows.

"You still doubt it?" He closed his eyes and chuckled.

"A bit, actually. Just look at you. Dyed your pretty hair brown too." I laughed and flipped my dirt-brown braid off my shoulder.

"Well, being one of fifty people with blue hair, it doesn't help you keep a low profile." I explained, leaning into the stone wall. He opened his eyes again, taking me in.

"You've really become a woman. How was puberty?"

"Just fine, thank you." Same old Genesis. He really was. So I could still count on him snapping at any moment. He gave a heavy sigh, when he still could not elicit a smile from me.

"I feel as though I'm in trouble with you somehow. Can we no longer meet on peaceful terms?"

"I say this had been peaceful. Neither of us have drawn weapons yet." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can see your fingers twitching for your swords, my Dear."

"Don't call me that." I warned him, a shadow fallen over my face. "That was Hojo's nickname for me." His eyebrows creased, with a curiosity that I left burning. "I have a lot of things I want to say to you. Like how Sephiroth lost his sanity because of what you said to him." Genesis must have already heard. His reaction was not nearly as surprised as what I'd imagined.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Genesis stated, his voice low.

"But it _did _happen. He killed my friends, and tried to kill me. He killed everyone in that village too. And not to mention I'm the one who was framed for it all. And none of it would have happened if you'd kept your mouth shut. And for that…" I touched my swords.

Genesis revealed his sword, held loosely and aimed at the ground, but I knew to treat it the same as if it were already an inch from my neck.

"Hail, let's not do this. Not today, or tomorrow, or ever again. You're not part of ShinRa anymore. You're not in my way." He said, pleadingly. He couldn't convince me.

"But you're in mine."

Genesis still didn't want to fight me. But when I produced my two swords and crossed the distance, he had to.

I discarded the sheathes with a toss of my hand, no intention of reclaiming them for a while. He had just enough time to lift his own sword before we clashed. Sparks leapt from the blades where they met and skidded along each other. We both leapt backwards, regaining our stances before I dashed in once more. Our swords ricocheted off each other in a distinct pattern. I would attack with one blade, he would deflect, leaving an open target under his arm, and he would block again when I aimed for it with my other blade. Each attack grew stronger, but none of us lost ground. His free hand hung at his side lazily at first, then he clenched his fist with strain. He threw a tricky strike at my arm, but instead of dodging, I just blocked it with my shoulder. My SOLDIER uniform was long gone, but I had come to appreciate shoulder guards. Enough to at least wear one. Though my single right shoulder guard was made of a sturdy metal, instead of the cheap leather. His sword bounced off my armor, and our swords connected again.

"You're stronger." He noted as he caught my swords with his. Our faces were only inches apart, our bangs touching. Brown and brown together. Already sweaty, damp like mud.

"And you're slower." I retorted, blowing our hair to the side as I spoke. I pulled away in the middle of the power struggle, defiantly risky, and ducked to the side. He swung his sword as he stumbled, but the blade missed by inches. I sprung upwards, but Genesis had already positioned his sword to block me. The impact was so powerful though, that he was forced to support it with his free arm. Much to his dismay, I grinned.

Sparks, red and white, jumped from the metal as I dragged my sword up his. Before he could pull away, I leapt backwards and kicked him in the chest. The blow snapped something, and finally lost ground as he skidded back a foot or two. He grunted in surprise, and glared as I charged in again. He lifted the crimson blade level with his forehead, and drew his gloved hand across the flat of the blade. As his fingers passed it, the metal alit with runes. His eyes became bright behind his sword.

I gasped when I recognized the move, and almost backed down. He'd never used that on me before. I'd seen it, and it was not a move used for a playful sparring match. Good.

But my moment of eager hesitation cost me. He swung the blade, a half a dozen sparkling flames jumped off his sword and winded towards me through the air. I cut the first one, and it exploded.

The explosions filled the tunnel, pushing me back until I smelled fresh air and a dark night sky above me.

Genesis pierced through the remaining fire, suddenly on the offensive. I blocked, twisting in place. He jumped though, without landing. I looked up as he dove down at me, using his single wing to propel him towards the ground. I cut into my pocket, and threw something to the ground.

"_Stop_!" I smirked, after the orange light faded, and leisurely walked around my frozen teacher. It had happened so quickly that he didn't even look surprised. "That materia really came in handy." I could have ended the battle then, but it wouldn't have been over. Not really.

Valefor rose out of a cloud of sparklers, and I jumped onto her back just as Genesis finished striking through the empty air. I could feel the air whip in my face from the attack.

"You want to fight airborne?" I nodded at his wing. "Fine." Valefor flapper her wings once, and we shot upwards. The air made a howling in my ears, muting everything else. Then we were above at ground level, surrounded by thick grass and trees, and finally we floated above the twisting Dumbapple branches, close enough to reach up and touch the misty clouds. Genesis watched for a moment from the ground, then followed.

We stared across from each other in mid air, but Genesis was watching me with a satisfied smirk. What was he so happy about? Well, I was about to find out.

I told Valefor to mount our attack, and she warked like a chocobo. Like a _pink_ chocobo. I tugged at her feathers, and she swung her head around and tried to nip me.

"H-hey!" I pushed her head away and leaned back. She flapped in a tight circle and shook her neck.

"You think she would fight her owner?" Genesis called, crossing his arms. I shook my head.

"So I'm still not your favorite?" I sighed. "Oh well then." I stood up on her back, then leapt forward and into the air. Genesis' eyes widened. I was on him before he could flap his wing. I tackled him, and he lurched to the side as if he'd been shot, black feathers spiraling down. We spun wildly, Genesis swearing right into my ear, in that distinct way only Genesis could. I grabbed his collar, throwing one of my swords into the air so I could hold him, and raised my other blade for a strike. His eyes widened with what only could be fear, and I smirked.

"Made you blink."

My sword hand suddenly twitched open, and my blade went whistling out of my hand. The stabbing pain raced down my arm, and I accidently let go of Genesis. But before I fell away, his hand snatched out and caught the collar of my shirt. Then his other hand pulled far back.

His fist drove hard into my chest, knocking the air from my lungs. I gaped silently, lacking the air to yell, and Genesis' grip on me faltered. Air rushed past me, and I punctured through the cloud of fog in seconds. I stared up in a daze and saw Genesis watching me from above. Another spasm of pain rippled through my arm, reaching all the way to my head. And like someone had knocked me in the temple, I slipped into unconsciousness.

Genesis only watched for a moment. Just long enough to be certain that I wasn't going to try anything else. Valefor glared at him, and flapped her wings impatiently. Then, he thrust his wing backwards and dove down after me. His hand tugged my shirt, and he pulled me into his arms only yards from the ground. He unfurled his wing so close to the frost-covered ground that the end feathers brushed past the drifts. He landed heavily on his feet, and lifted me more fitted into his arms. He stared at my bruised face, expressionless.

He put one hand on the back of my head, then leapt back into the air.

We landed back on the grass on the opposite side of the gorge, and I slowly moved away from him, blinking back into consciousness after only seconds. But the pain in my arm remained…and the new aching in my lungs…_ow_.

"Shall we call this a draw for now?" Genesis asked, keeping a relatively safe distance.

"I think I've gotten that out of my system." I stammered. "Could have killed you for a moment there. Twice. That's all that matters." He raised an eyebrow, then looked at the cloudy sky.

"So that's what it comes down to…" He felt it safe to approach me, and folded his wing against his back until it disappeared under his cloak. "Look at me." I did, impulsively. He said it in the same tone that he used to when I had something on my face, or was cut, and he wanted to get a better look. "I see. It was the infection in your scar that caused you to go blind in that eye." I looked away, and my sightless eye followed. "I didn't even notice it until just then, when I was able to land a strike on that side, even thought I thought you could see it coming." I brushed my bangs back past my ears.

"So you noticed. And I thought I'd been training long enough to have overcome that…though it's relatively new…only last month ago did that happen."

"How? And what happened to your hand?" He asked. "Did I actually hurt you in my attempts not to?"

I shook my head, then glared at the ground, as if it were to blame for the spasm of pain.

"No…It's just some infection. The same on my head, I think." I pulled my arm-long glove down past my wrist, so I could see the top of my hand, where a gray rash was had spread all over the skin. Genesis looked at it, then the darkening scar above my eye. They matched.

"I've never seen it before." He slowly said, unsatisfied with his own answer. I covered it with my glove again and stood.

"I've been traveling. Could have picked it up from any number of- ow!" I wound my good arm around my stomach, then glared at him. That was one injury not caused by a rash. "Jeez, Genesis. I didn't punch you when _you_ were stopped, you think you could have shown some discretion too?" He shrugged again.

"You startled me." I spun in a circle, looking around.

"Speaking of which….oh no…_Cloud_?" I called. A blue head popped up from behind a far of Banora White. "Oh…I' m sorry!" I wonder how teh chocobo reacted when a pair of winged fighters and a giant Summon suddenly exploded out of the gorge a few feet away from him. Genesis looked over my shoulder, clearly expecting to see a human standing there instead of the large blue bird. "My chocobo." I explained.

"I see you finally got yourself a real-life one. And he's your twin." I smiled to myself.

"Yep…he's the prize from a little bet I won a while back. And ShinRa didn't like it when I came and got him." he chuckled.

"I heard about that. A _crazy woman_ infiltrating the Golden Saucer to steal a chocobo. Part of me guessed it was you, but I ignored the idea at '_woman_'."

* * *

Cloud loved Banora. I bet the real Cloud would haved loved it too. He actually started climbing up the winding trunks of Banora Whites in his search for more Dumbapples. He found one, and couldn't get enough. Luckily, there always seemed to be a few of the trees with the purple fruit.

Genesis showed me his town. There was nothing left of it, but he knew where each house used to be, and he circled every place and told me about it. I was sad I hadn't been able to see more of it when it was still alive, and Genesis seemed to feel bad for being the reason why.

"And this was Angeal's home." He said, coming to a stop before a sandy patch of grass.

"Don't be so sad. You're the one who destroyed it all." He laughed weakly. He sounded so much older. Then again, I'd been told that so did I. I was barley 21, but people had mistaken me for 35. Poor Genesis looked double his age. I noticed no mirrors in the caverns, and I assumed it was no coincidence. He didn't like ugly things, and he wasn't looking too pretty himself.

"I know that…" He said, and I looked back at him. I thought he was reading my thought until I remembered what I'd said last. His dull-glowing eyes set on another square-shaped patch of shorter grass. "I know…"

We took our conversation downstairs, into his elaborate tunnel system that he resided in. Before I could call on Valefor to help me down, he put an arm around my waist and jumped. He waited until we were nearly at the ground to release his wing, and he grunted in pain as the wing strained to ease our fall. When our feet touched the ground, he pulled away to rub his shoulder where the wing met his back.

He opened a wooden door for me, and led me inside. There was a bed, and desk, but the blankets were covered in journal entries. I doubted he'd slept in a while. The bags under his eyes were proof enough. And I was starting to worry. I hoped our fight hadn't hurt him. He was in bad enough shape already.

"I haven't been using this room as often as I thought." He said, gathering up the loose papers. "Not for sleep, that is. You may use it if you'd like."

"I wasn't planning on staying long." I explained, hesitating at the doorway. "Someone's waiting for me." At that, he lifted his mako eyes.

"And who could that be?" I leaned against the wall and sighed, looking up at the stone ceiling. Then I decided on my choice of words.

"You'd never believe me."

"You've surprised me before." I smiled, but chewed on my mouth instead of speaking. Finally, I pulled up a seat and sat. Then I opened my bag and took out a worn leather journal. He eyed it curiously.

"It's a long story." He took a seat across from me. "And I can't just remember it all anymore. I had to write some things down, or I forget."

"Oh, you're not that old." I touched the scar on my forehead, then looked at my fingers to see if any of the black skin had rubbed off onto my hand.

"…It's impairing my memory too…just like mako poisoning. If I go senile, I want to at least read up on how cool I was." I added with a hopeful smile. He returned it, just to humor me, and rested his chin on his hands.

"I'm in no rush for time."

And so we sat across from each other in the dim lighting of his underground bedroom, mako eyes looking into mako eyes, and I opened my leather book at the beginning, and told him all that I'd accomplished in my four years away from ShinRa.

Not surprisingly, a lot had happened.

* * *

_**A/N~ hey guys! I've decided to write the sequel, and that's a little preview. Let me know what you want to see. That chapter and a few more will finally give the 'Genesis fluff' that had been requested so long ago. I never forgot!**_

_**My FF12 fic is taking priority now, but i wanted to give you guys something to look forward to. I hope you liked it X)**_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
